¡Harry James Riddle Potter!
by VampirePrincess27
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padrino Harry descubre un gran secreto: él fue dado a luz por James. Él tuvo dos padres…y uno de ellos sigue con vida. ¿Cómo reaccionara Harry cuando descubra que su peor enemigo…es en realidad su padre? Su vida cambiara irrevocablemente, ganando en el proceso el amor de su vida y una gran familia. SU familia.
1. Una inesperada visita a Privet Drive

**Hola a todos! Soy nueva por aquí en Fanfiction y esta es la segunda prueba que hago para ver si la historia si subió sin cambiar el formato : D**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:Una visita inesperada a Privet Drive**

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive, castigado como ya era costumbre después de la muerte de su padrino. A pesar de que su castigo era reciente él no había sentido la diferencia puesto que desde su regreso de Hogwarts se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación sin salir más que para hacer los deberes de la casa, comer e ir al baño. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía prohibido comer durante el resto de las vacaciones, lo cual sería dos semanas más; pero eso no era problema para él pues había tenido la brillante idea de cambiar unos pocos galeones por dinero _muggle_ antes de regresar del colegio, sabiendo que los privilegios otorgados gracias a su padrino se acabarían cuando los Dursley supieran que Sirius había muerto.

No es que él les fuera a decir pero no había querido arriesgarse a que de alguna manera, que él en su ingenuidad creía poco probable, se enteraran y el tuviera que pasar hambre, porque lo que menos quería era preocupar a Ron y Hermione más de lo que ya estaban por lo sucedido en el ministerio.

Pero el problema es que en su vida todo era probable y ese era el motivo de que ahora se encontrara ahí tirado boca abajo sobre su cama viendo las fotografías de su padrino y sus padres, añorándolos y sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Quería a sus amigos pero el necesitaba algo más… a alguien más, pero ni siquiera Ginny había podido llenar ese vacío.

La inesperada visita del director de Hogwarts había hecho que los Dursley supieran que ahora era totalmente huérfano, lo que había provocado que decidieran tomar venganza del tiempo que tuvieron que soportarlo en casa por miedo al asesino de su padrino. El profesor Dumbledore había ido a casa de sus tíos 3 días antes para hacer la lectura del testamento de Sirius y fue ahí donde desgraciadamente sus tíos se habían dado cuenta de que había heredado una casa y mucho dinero aunque no lo comprendieran del todo; pues en realidad lo que había heredado era el numero de 12 de Grimmauld Place (una mansión), varias cámaras en Gringotts llenas de galeones a su nombre y en contra de su voluntad a ese despreciable elfo domestico de Kreacher.

Pero a pasar de la ambición de sus tíos al saber de su fortuna, solo basto que vieran un par de galeones en la mano para retractarse de su idea de cobrar el tiempo que tuvieron que mantenerlo. Aunque eso no impidió que no le volvieran a dar nada argumentando que tenía el suficiente dinero para no volver a pedirles nada a ellos, sin embargo eso no suponía ningún problema para él.

Pero la peor discusión que había tenido con sus tíos y la que ahora lo tenía en la disyuntiva sobre si abandonar Privet Drive o quedarse encerrado por dos semanas más, era la que había sucedido el día anterior por la tarde, cuando una lechuza desconocida había llegado por la chimenea de la casa interrumpiendo la visita de unas vecinas a su tía Petunia llevando una carta para Harry lo cual no era extraño, lo extraño era quien le había mandado la carta.

La discusión había sido tan fuerte que sus tíos lo habían corrido de la casa echándole en cara que ya tenía una casa y que los podía dejar por fin. Pero el todavía no podía decidir si se mudaba a Grimmauld Place sin el conocimiento del director o se quedaba hasta el regreso de clases y mientras la decisión no se tomaba él estaba confinado en su habitación, lo cual pensándolo bien no era algo malo pues tenía todo el tiempo libre para ordenar sus ideas y tomar una decisión.

Cerró el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama observando el techo. Tomo la carta que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y la leyó por vigésima vez intentando así encontrar algo que le indicara que era una trampa de Voldemort.

 _Señor Harry Potter:_

 _Es mi deber informarle que en una de sus cámaras existe una información que le debe ser entregada a usted de manera personal pues es de suma importancia. La cláusula para la entrega estipula que debe ser personal y sin el conocimiento de alguien más o de lo contrario la información se destruirá. Es importante que se reúna conmigo lo antes posible para la entrega, así que le esperare en dos días a las 2 de la tarde sin posibilidades a faltar o de lo contrario no se le hará entrega del contenido de la cámara._

 _Griphook,_

 _Banco Gringotts._

Harry cerró cuidadosamente la carta y la guardo, pensado en lo realmente extraño que era el hecho de no tener que decirle a nadie sobre eso. Se había plateando decirle al director pero eso sería correr el riesgo de perder la información y eso era algo de lo que no se podría dar el lujo, sobre todo si servía para vencer a Voldemort, aunque de eso no estaba seguro.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y se levantó de la cama para estirar las piernas. Se recargo sobre la ventana deseando poder salir a respirar aire fresco, pero castigado como estaba no creía poder salir, sus tíos no se lo permitirían lo cual solo le dejaba una salida para poder asistir a su cita en el banco, y esa era…mudarse a Grimmauld Place. El deseaba salir de esa casa pero le aterraba mudarse solo a la casa de su padrino, los recuerdos dolorosos lo consumirían.

 _"Patético Harry, ahora resulta que no puedes vivir solo"_

Frustrado pateo la silla a su lado que cayó con un golpe sordo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que se escuchara el sonido de una aparición justo en el frente de su casa.

Cualquier mago podría distinguir perfectamente el sonido de una aparición y él no era la excepción. Se giró con rapidez escrutando por la ventana y agarrando fuertemente su varita, listo para atacar. Pero no había nadie, pasados unos segundos comenzó a creer que quizás tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico le estaba afectando así que guardo su varita justo a tiempo de escuchar como abrían los candados del otro lado de su puerta. Se giró al tiempo que su tío Vernon entraba a su cuarto, se veía molesto e incómodo así que fue directo al grano.

– Tu tía quiere que le vayas a comprar unas cosas que necesita para la cena– dijo mirándole fijamente.

– Creí que estaba castigado y no podía salir de mi cuarto– sabía que era una buena oportunidad para tomar aire fresco, pero no podía evitar molestar cuando tenía oportunidad.

– Si fuera por mí no saldrías de esta habitación, mocoso. Pero Dudley no quiso salir a la calle, dice que escucho un sonido muy fuerte enfrente de la casa–. Se giró y dejo la lista sobre la mesita de noche y antes de salir añadió– tienes media hora para regresar– y salió dando un portazo.

Si Dudley también escucho ese sonido quizás quiera decir que no fue una alucinación, después de que lo atacaran los dementores era más sensible a la magia. Bien, lo mejor era salir con su varita escondida solo para evitar sorpresas.

Tomo la lista y su varita y salió de la casa dispuesto a dar un buen paseo. El día después de todo no estaba tan mal, o eso creía él.

Compro rápidamente las cosas de la cena y regreso corriendo para pasar un tiempo en el parque. Se encontraba sentado en un columpio en el mismo parque en el que un año antes lo habían atacado los dementores, estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza acompañada de un refresco de cola cuando escucho por segunda vez en el día el sonido de una aparición, pero esta vez fue más cerca.

Se levantó rápido y saco su varita observando a su alrededor pero no veía nada, el parque estaba solitario, un buen momento para atacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras esperaba a que ocurriera el más mínimo movimiento. Esperaba ser atacado en cualquier momento por dementores, mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort; pero lo que no esperaba era ver un elfo domestico caminando directamente hacia él, vestido con un pedazo de trapo viejo y con unos enormes ojos marrones; no perdió tiempo y levanto la varita apuntándole. El elfo se detuvo al ver su reacción y se aclaró la garganta, un tanto nervioso.

– Se-señor Harry Potter– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia– mi amo quisiera hablar con usted pero quiere que Twynki le asegure que usted no le atacara–. Terminó temblando y mirando hacia atrás.

Harry observo atento por encima del elfo buscando a alguien pero no vio nada.

– ¿Y puedo saber quién es tu amo?– respondió Harry mientras observaba al elfo estremecerse por la pregunta.

– El amo le prohibió a Twynki decir su nombre hasta que usted aceptara hablar con él sin hechizarle– el elfo se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

– Pues lamento decirte que si no me dices quien es tu amo no hablare con él–. Le miro con decisión esperando la respuesta del elfo.

Pero esta no llego así que decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí lo antes posible antes de que alguien le atacara. Se giró y apenas había dado dos pasos cuando escucho una voz a su espalda que hizo que se le erizase la piel.

– Espera Potter– habló una voz conocida, terriblemente conocida.

Harry se tensó al momento, rogando a Merlín que ese arrastrar de palabras no perteneciera a quien el creía o estaría muerto. Se giró lentamente pensando que era imposible que él estuviera aquí. Grave error.

– ¡Malfoy!– blandió la varita dispuesto a atacar.

– Espera Potter. No vengo a pelear–. Dijo levantando las manos vacías.

– No esperaras que me crea eso Malfoy. Seguro que vienes con más mortífagos o con tu padre–. Creyó ver una mirada de dolor en sus ojos pero solo era una ilusión, seguía teniendo la misma mirada de superioridad de siempre.

– No espero que me creas así de fácil, pero solo te pido que por favor me escuches– dijo con pesar.

Harry fijo sus ojos en los grises de Malfoy. Su mirada era intensa, así que aparto la suya para poder hablar.

– Mira Malfoy, en primer lugar no tengo porque escucharte, segundo, no sé qué haces aquí y tampoco sé cómo me encontraste así que te puedes ir por donde viniste a menos que quieras tener un duelo mágico en el mundo _muggle_ y siendo hijo de un mortífago ¿a quién crees que llevaran a Azkaban? – se arrepintió de su última frase cuando vio cruzar de nuevo una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero al segundo siguiente ya no estaba, en su lugar había una máscara sin emociones.

– Sé que después de todo lo que mi padre te hizo y de todo lo que yo les ha hecho en el colegio a ti y a tus amigos no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero aun así lo haré, porque sé que eres el único que me puede ayudar. Si quieres saber cómo te encontré, te lo diré. Le pedí a mi elfina que te siguiera desde que abandonaste el colegio y que cuando estuvieras completamente solo y fuera de las protecciones de esa casa, me llevara a ti–. En su voz no había un solo rastro de emoción, sonaba vacía, carente de sentimientos.

– Bien, pues aún no sé cómo es que te ayudare si lo único que sé es que me has estado espiando. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy?– pregunte impacientemente. Necesitaba saberlo para comprender porque el Draco Malfoy que estaba frente a mí era muy diferente del Malfoy del Colegio; aunque era vagamente consciente de que ya había pasado más de media hora que había salido de la casa–. Vamos Malfoy no tengo tu tiempo.

Malfoy lo había escuchado sin mudar su expresión.

– Lo sé. Mi elfina me dijo que ese _muggle_ solo te había dado media hora pero esto es importante– su expresión paso en un segundo de ser indiferente a una de completa desesperación al igual que su voz–. Mi padre está encerrado en Azkaban…sé que no te interesa– se apresuró a continuar antes de que yo replicara– pero por quien estoy aquí es por mi madre– me miro directamente a los ojos y solo a bocajarro– ¡El Señor Oscuro se llevó a mi madre! – Soltó un suspiro– como pago por los errores de mi padre–. Y eso fue todo lo que el gran Draco Malfoy pudo soportar.

Se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo llorando desolado mientras rogaba.

– Sé que quizás a ti no te importe lo que pase con ella, pero por favor te pido que…te _suplico_ que me ayudes a salvarla, te prometo que haré lo que quieras, lo que sea pero por favor sálvala Potter, solo eso te pido.

Sus ojos reflejaban un intenso dolor y una profunda tristeza que Harry estuvo tentado a abrazarle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero tan pronto como pensó eso desechó la idea.

 _"Qué diablos te pasa Harry"_

– Yo…yo no sé….yo no…– Harry estaba desconcertado no sabía qué hacer.

– ¡Por favor Potter sálvala! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? No me importa humillarme más si con eso me ayudas a salvar a mi madre–. Malfoy lo miraba desde el suelo con ojos suplicantes y no pudo soportar ver esa mirada de dolor en su cara.

Suspiro con resignación.

– Está bien Malfoy, no sé si podré traerte de vuelta a tu madre pero lo intentare– sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo de esperanza que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco– aún no se si podre creerte o no pero por el momento te concederé el beneficio de la duda–. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo–. El tiempo se me ha acabado, debo regresar o tendré más problemas, pero te veo mañana en el Caldero Chorreante al medio día.

Malfoy lo miro a los ojos buscando en su mirada una mentira, pero al no encontrarla sonrió débilmente y asintió.

Harry se perdió en su mirada y sin saber bien que hacia le tendió la mano derecha. Malfoy lo miro asombrado pero rápidamente la tomo antes de que Potter se arrepintiera. Cuando sus manos se juntaron sintieron una sensación electricidad pasar por sus manos.

– ¡Oh! Vamos Malfoy– Harry se sentía incómodo y no sabía que hacer– deja de llorar o se te van a poner los ojos rojos y arruinaras tus lindas facciones de ángel–. Harry quiso tragarse sus palabras en cuanto salieron y miro a Malfoy sonrojado–. Yo no quería…yo no quise decir…

– ¡Gracias!– Malfoy sonrió y lo abrazo provocando un ligero estremecimiento en los dos–. Ahora debo irme.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente y cuando reacciono se aclaró la garganta y se alejó.

– De nada Malfoy. Solo no intentes jugar conmigo, porque si lo haces Voldemort será un inocente cachorrito a mi lado.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña carcajada que a Harry que nunca la había escuchado le pareció el sonido más hermoso que podía escuchar.

– Te veo mañana Potter– y diciendo esto tomo la mano de su elfo y desapareció.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro.

 _"En la que me he metido esta vez. Nunca aprendes Harry."_

Dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y echo a correr.

La bronca que le dieron sus tíos no era ni de cerca la que esperaba. Solo se limitaron a recogerle las cosas mientras le gritaban que ni siquiera sabía utilizar un reloj. Harry quería contestarles que si tuviera uno seguro que sabría utilizarlo, pero no debía abusar de su suerte de esa manera, mejor la utilizaría para otra cosa. Aprovecharía ahora que no estaban tan molestos.

– Tío Vernon mañana tengo que ir a…un lugar– ante la mirada molesta de su tío añadió rápidamente– tengo que comenzar a arreglar mi casa para mudarme lo antes posible– funciono. Su mirada cambio a una de alegría.

– Bueno si es para eso por nosotros puedes largarte cuando quieras.

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras. Se dejó caer en la cama para ordenar sus ideas y ver cómo es que llegaría hasta el Caldero Chorreante sin hacer magia y como haría para poder entrar en Grimmauld Place. No sabía si habría protecciones que le impidieran entrar o si por el contrario al entrar se dispararía algún tipo de alarma que alertara a la Orden o a Dumbledore.

 _"¡Como no lo pensé antes!"_

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras un plan se iba formando en su mente.

Una hora después el plan estaba listo para llevarse a cabo, pero tenía que apresurarse antes de que anocheciese. Lo único que faltaba era saber a quién llamaría primero, pero pensó que cuanto antes supiera si podría contar con él era mejor. Así que decidido se plantó en medio de la habitación y llamo:

– ¡Kreacher!

Un plop sonó en la habitación.

–Amo Potter– dijo con desprecio haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras comenzaba con su repertorio de insultos a los mestizos, traidores a la sangre, sangre sucia y más.

Harry suspiro y lo dejo despotricar a gusto. Sabía que si lo quería de su lado tenía que usar todas sus piezas con cuidado.

– Kreacher ¡suficiente! Ya entendí. Tú me odias por ocupar la Mansión Black y yo te odio por la muerte de Sirius. Pero te llame para proponerte una tregua: si tú me ayudas en todo lo que necesite sea lo que sea, cuando derrote a Voldemort serás libre para irte con los Malfoy o con quien quieras– Harry vio como brillaban sus ojos y supo que solo le hacía falta una cosa: asegurarse–. Pero mientras dure la guerra no podrás decirle a nadie, absolutamente a nadie lo que veas, oigas o hagas. ¿Comprendido?

– Si amo Harry–. Dijo con otra reverencia, pero esta vez menos exagerada.

Harry solo sonrió, esa parte ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba…

– Kreacher ¿sabes si puedo entrar a la mansión apareciéndome dentro o tengo que llegar y entrar por la puerta?

– Kreacher cree que el amo Harry puede aparecerse directamente en la mansión porque ahora le pertenece, pero si el amo tiene dudas Kreacher le puede llevar con él y aparecer frente a la chimenea de la mansión.

Harry se lo pensó un momento y creyó que lo mejor era hablar con Dobby antes de salir, consulto la hora y decido que sería mejor que Kreacher regresara por el mañana. Eso le daba tiempo para hablar con Dobby.

– Perfecto Kreacher, ¿podrías regresar por mí mañana temprano? – Y ya que estaba en eso podía averiguar si lo que le dijo Malfoy era verdad– y mientras regresas por mí, necesito que me investigues donde esta Narcissa Malfoy y con quien.

– Si amo Harry. Me retiro– hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Harry se quedó observando el lugar donde desapareció Kreacher pesando que hacer ahora. Decidió comer algo ligero y después llamar a Dobby. Levanto la tabla del suelo y cogió un par de sándwiches y un jugo de naranja, extrañaba el jugo de calabaza pero ya podría tomar un poco mañana. Mientras comía intentaba ver los pros y los contras de quedarse a vivir en la mansión sin avisarle a nadie, pero después de media hora se dijo que dependiendo del contenido de la información que le dieran en el banco el día de mañana decidiría si quedarse o no, pues al fin de cuentas la información debería ser importante si le pedían guardar silencio.

Se levantó dispuesto a llamar a Dobby antes de que el tiempo se le fuera de las manos. Sentía cierta desazón por no poder contarles nada a sus amigos, pero en cuanto tuviera la información les avisaría. Sacudió la cabeza despejándose de ese sentimiento y llamo a Dobby.

– ¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció con un pequeño _plop._

– Harry Potter señor, – sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción– Dobby está muy contento de volver a verlo señor y saber que está bien.

– Gracias Dobby, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Aun trabajas en las cocinas de Hogwarts?

– Sí señor, Dobby recibe pago por su trabajo y un día libre al mes.

– Me parece muy bien Dobby–. Harry le observo unos segundos antes de preguntarle– Mmm Dobby yo te llame por que…quería saber si tu… ¿Me podrías ayudar?

– Claro Harry Potter señor. Dobby estará encantado de poder ayudarle. Usted solo tiene que decir que es lo que necesita.

– Por el momento no es mucho, solo necesito que vayas conmigo al banco Gringotts y si se llegase a presentar algún problema desaparezcas conmigo. Pero también te quería pedir por favor que todo lo que hagamos no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Dumbledore, a nadie. ¿Podrías?

– Por supuesto Harry Potter señor. Dobby hará todo lo que usted le pida.

– Gracias Dobby. Solo una cosa más, es muy probable que después nos tengamos que aparecer en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place con Kreacher, pero por nada del mundo le puedes decir a nadie donde estoy y mucho menos con quien. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Dobby?– Harry lo observo calculando su reacción.

– Por eso no debe preocuparse. Dobby guardara el secreto de Harry Potter como suyo.

– Muchas gracias Dobby. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Cuando esté listo te llamare de nuevo–. Harry estaba muy contento. Todo le estaba saliendo bien.

– Harry Potter señor-. Hizo una reverencia y despareció.

 _"Muy bien. Todo salió perfecto._ _Solo espero que esta no sea la calma antes de la tormenta"_

Pero Harry no podía saber hasta dónde había acertado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio. De ser así estaría encantada de saber lo que piensan, solo no sean tan crueles, es mi primer fanfic que escribo.


	2. La verdad de Draco Malfoy

**Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo : ) espero que no me haya equivocado otra vez y este subiendo una nueva historia : (**

 **Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad les agradezco su apoyo y espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La verdad de Draco Malfoy**

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano. Se sentía muy intranquilo con respecto a su encuentro con Malfoy y a pesar de que casi no había dormido decidió levantarse y desayunar algo ligero.

Mientras desayunaba observo su cuarto y se dijo que si las cosas salían bien ese día, quizás en unos días más se estaría mudando solo a la mansión. Así que decidió ordenar un poco su habitación y llevarse un poco de ropa a Grimmauld Place, solo por si se atravesaba algún contratiempo.

Dos horas después su habitación mostraba un mejor aspecto y una bolsa con ropa reposaba sobre su cama recién echa.

Agarro su varita y se guardó una bolsa de galeones en el pantalón sin olvidarse de su inseparable capa de invisibilidad.

 _"Oh Merlín, solo espero que todo salga bien"_

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y llamo a Kreacher.

– ¡Kreacher!

 _Plop_

– Amo Harry– hizo una pequeña reverencia– ¿Listo para partir a la Mansión Black?– dijo con tono de voz normal como si hablara con cualquier conocido.

Harry pensó que ya que el elfo estaba poniendo de su parte, él también lo intentaría.

– Estoy listo Kreacher. Cuando quieras.

Con una mano tomo la bolsa de ropa de la cama y con la otra, la mano extendida de Kreacher, despareciendo al instante.

Cuando se recompuso de la sensación de vértigo que le producía la aparición observo la casa de su padrino. Seguía siendo en demasía tétrica pero el aire ahora se encontraba cargado de soledad, una soledad que se le antojaba insoportable. Parecía ser que desde hace mucho tiempo no vivía nadie a allí y supuso que los Doxys que el año pasado habían limpiado de las cortinas estarían otra vez ahí.

La tristeza y los recuerdos se estaban apoderando de él pero no era el momento de sentir pena por sí mismo. Soltó despacio el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido desde que había llegado y se giró a Kreacher.

– ¿Desde la muerte de Sirius nadie ha entrado en la mansión? ¿Ni si quiera Dumbledore?– Harry no se había dado cuenta de que el elfo lo había estado observando. Quizás disfrutando de su dolor.

– No amo Harry. Ese director de Hogwarts lo intento tres veces pero la casa lo rechazaba, al igual que a todos esos…magos que venían siempre con él–. Kreacher lo miro temiendo haber insultado a los amigos de su amo– Pero eso no es algo anormal, al morir quien les había dado acceso libre a la mansión no podrán volver a entrar hasta que el nuevo dueño les permita el acceso.

 _"Vaya. Así que Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo. Fue por eso que me dijo del testamento y me hizo llamar a Kreacher, para saber si la mansión respondía ante mí. Lo importante aquí es ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"_

– Bueno pues ahora sabemos que soy su legítimo dueño y nadie que yo no quiera podrá acceder a esta mansión–dijo con seguridad.

– Eso es correcto amo Harry– Kreacher sonrió con malicia.

– Bien. No estaré aquí mucho tiempo, tengo que partir a las doce pero antes quisiera pedirte que te encargaras de la limpieza general de la casa. Quiero que este habitable, por lo menos una habitación para mí hoy y que mantengas la chimenea prendida, el aire aquí es muy frió–. Harry lo observo temiendo la reacción del elfo. Pero este solo se limitó a asentir.

– Así será amo.

– Una cosa más, si quisiera aparecerme con alguien más ¿la casa lo rechazaría también? ¿Aun siendo otro elfo domestico?

– Si el amo Harry está de acuerdo en que un desconocido entre, no habrá problema. Pero si el amo Harry piensa hacerlo sin que detecten su magia, Kreacher tendrá que aparecerlos a los dos, aunque en el caso del elfo no será necesario–. El elfo volvió a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

 _"Inteligente de tu parte Kreacher. Quizás después de todo me lleve bien contigo_ " Penso, devolviéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kreacher le sirvió un pequeño almuerzo y después de revisar todas las habitaciones y escoger la que quería decidió que ya era tiempo de partir rumbo a su cita con Malfoy.

 _"Bien creo que cita no es la palabra adecuada"_

– ¡Dobby!

 _Plop_

– Harry Potter señor– sonrió– Dobby está aquí como prometió.

– Perfecto Dobby. ¿Podrías aparecerme lo más cerca del Caldero Chorreante sin que nos vean?

Dobby hizo un asentimiento y tomo la mano de Harry desapareciendo con él.

– Puedes irte por ahora Dobby. Cuando termine te llamare.

Y con un plop desapareció.

Harry camino rumbo al Caldero Chorreante sin saber cómo buscar a Malfoy sin levantar sospechas, pero sus problemas se solucionaron cuando Tom lo vio entrar y lo dirigió donde su cita lo esperaba.

Cuando llego a la mesa se quedó desconcertado. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos azules y una tez blanca. Pero su desconcierto solo le duro unos segundos hasta que el chico sonrió y pudo ver detrás de el al Draco Malfoy de siempre. Harry pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y tomo asiento cuando Tom se fue.

– Debí suponer que no serias tan tonto para dejar tu verdadera apariencia.

– No vine aquí para insultarnos Potter, pero tienes razón no podría aparecerme en público contigo a menos que quiera a mi madre muerta ¿o es que todavía no me crees?– Malfoy le miro con su característica mascara de frialdad.

Harry recordó la conversación con Kreacher en la mansión. El elfo le había dicho que por más que había buscado no había encontrado a Narcissa Malfoy, pero que algo debía haber pasado porque al único que pudo ver fue al amito Draco llorando solo en la Mansión Malfoy.

– Te creo Malfoy–. Vio el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro y añadió– Pero el punto aquí es que se supone que quieres que haga. Y en el dado caso de que te ayudara a salvar a tu madre, ¿cómo podría estar seguro que no volverán a torturar y matar a las personas?, lo que me pides es…

– Lo se Potter– Malfoy miro a su alrededor– pero debes saber que yo ya no quiero nada con ellos, solo a mi familia… Bueno a lo que me queda de ella, cuando mi madre vuelva nos iremos lejos de aquí, lejos del Lord y todos los mortífagos. Necesito que me creas– esto último lo dijo con una nota de súplica que aunque intento esconderla su cara la demostró.

Harry lo observo durante algunos minutos, escrutando su cara en busca de una mentira, pero volvió a hundirse en sus ojos buscando aquellas lagunas plateadas sin darse cuenta, hasta que los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron a ser demasiado fuertes que miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que como siempre era el centro de atención. Así que no le quedo de otra.

– Ok Malfoy. Te pondré a prueba– lo vio asentir con seguridad– y no me refiero a _Veritaserum_ , pero debes saber que si esto sale de tu boca, te olvidas de mi ayuda. ¿Quedo claro?

– Si Potter. Ahora dime que es lo que quieres saber, porque supongo que la prueba es ver si te puedo dar información relevante sobre el Lord y los mortífagos ¿cierto?

Ahora había vuelto a recuperar su máscara de frialdad, que Harry no supo si era por la pregunta o por el escrutinio al cual se veían sometidos.

– Esa es una parte Malfoy, pero de lo que yo hablaba es de otra cosa, a donde te llevare ahora ¡porque ya no soporto que me estén observando!– termino molesto.

Malfoy sonrió socarrón y negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Vaya Potter! y yo que creía que te gustaba llamar la atención.

Harry hizo un sonido con la garganta que fácil podía pasar por uno de disgusto.

Salieron del Caldero Chorreante rumbo al lugar de desaparición. Malfoy le miro con recelo.

– No debería hacerte preguntas sobre a donde vamos, pero mi única duda es… ¿Cómo nos vamos a aparecer si aún no tenemos la edad suficiente?– termino alzando las cejas castañas.

– Del mismo modo que tú te apareciste cerca de mi casa–. Llegaron al lugar de desaparición y llamo– ¡Kreacher!

 _Plop_

– Amo Harry– hizo una reverencia corta y después miro con recelo al acompañante.

– Kreacher necesito que nos aparezcas directo en la mansión–. El pequeño elfo asintió y tomo a ambos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place se dio cuenta por la expresión de Malfoy que sabía dónde estaban así que solo le quedo confiar en que no se lo diría a nadie. Le pidió a Kreacher un poco de té para los dos.

– Bien Malfoy aquí podremos platicar sin interrupciones, pero antes de comenzar quisiera que recuperaras tu aspecto de nuevo, me es incómodo verte así–. Le indico con la mano que tomara asiento en el sofá frente a la chimenea y el tomo asiento en el individual de al lado.

– ¡Me sorprendes Potter! No creí que te gustara tanto como para extrañar mis hermosas facciones de ángel– dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se lazaba un _Finite._

– Claro que no…. Yo no dije eso…..– Harry no recordaba haber estado más rojo en su vida.

– Por supuesto que no. ¿Así te gusta más?– se levantó del sofá y dio una vuelta para volver a sentarse guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sentía que podía morir de vergüenza ahí mismo o bien de un paro cardíaco porque su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Pero afortunadamente llego Kreacher y desvió su atención.

– Amito Draco– hizo una exagerada reverencia y se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– es un honor para esta casa poder servirle de nuevo a un Black.

Malfoy se limitó a asentir mirando con suficiencia a Potter.

– Ya vez Potter, no solo es bueno decir cuánto te gusto y lo hermoso que soy– respondió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo enrojecer de nueva cuenta a Harry, que solo balbució unas incoherencias y tomo su taza solo por hacer algo. Pero se atraganto cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de Kreacher y la manera en la que miraba de uno a otro.

– Ni se te ocurra creer que Malfoy y yo…que nosotros…

–Kreacher se retira para darles más privacidad a los amos.

Y con un plop desapareció dejando a Harry boquiabierto hasta que una carcajada resonó en la estancia.

– Oh vamos Potter cierra la boca, tu elfo solo está contento de que haya un Black de nuevo en esta casa.

– Muy bien, basta de hacer bromas a mi costa– dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y conjuro un _Tempus_ – tenemos una hora para hablar. Después tengo una cita– añadió despacio mientras palmeaba discretamente el bolsillo de su túnica.

– ¿Una cita Potter?– respondió Malfoy burlón.

– Sí. Una cita Malfoy, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia– respondió exasperado.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, disfrutaba verlo así de avergonzado.

– Ok continuemos, ¿no me darás _Veritaserum_ antes? – pregunto curioso. Era imposible que el idiota de Potter le vaya a creer así sin más.

– No por el momento, lo guardare para después. Ahora habla de una vez Malfoy estoy sobre hora.

Malfoy lo miro profundamente unos segundos, soltó un suspiro y comenzó.

– Tu sabes mejor que yo que fue lo que paso en el Ministerio hace unos meses– observo como se tensó inmediatamente el moreno, alerta– como también sabes que mi padre lleva meses en Azkaban– experimento un escalofrió involuntario cuando fijo su vista en esos fríos orbes verdes carentes de toda emoción. Se aclaró la garganta y continuo– no te culpo por lo de mi padre, sé que se lo merecía. Pero mi madre no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera tiene la marca porque nunca ha simpatizado con los ideales del Lord– hizo una mueca divertida– además de que no permitiría que ningún tipo de marca arruinara su perfecta piel– observo con fascinación como cambiaba la expresión de Potter, sus ojos se volvieron más cálidos y apareció una media sonrisa– ella nunca ha hecho nada, su único error ha sido no darle la espalda a su marido y a su único hijo–. Lo miro fijamente para ver su reacción y añadió– mi madre…ella quería…que tú y yo fuéramos amigos, verdaderos amigos no como Crabbe y Goyle– observo la estupefacción del moreno y bajo la vista esperando las burlas y el rechazo pero en su lugar le llego a los oídos una débil pregunta.

– ¿P-porque? – Harry estaba asombrado.

– No lo sé Potter y eso ya no importa– desvió la vista hacia la chimenea, nervioso y dio gracias que no estuviera bajo el influjo de la poción de la verdad.

– Sí. Si lo sabes y ¡claro que me importa! por lo menos a mí, pero no te obligare a decirme– observo como se relajaba la postura del rubio y sonrió internamente _"por ahora"_ –. Continua, ¿Cómo fue que desapareció tu madre y cuando fue?

– No sé exactamente cuando fue. El día que regresamos del Colegio madre no llego a recogerme a la estación de King Cross. Así que llame a Twynki y le ordene que me apareciera en la Mansión. Creía que mi madre no se sentía bien para salir a la calle y enfrentarse a la gente, pero cuando llegue a la Mansión ella no estaba y todavía se podía sentir en el aire restos de magia negra en la sala y en su habitación. Eso no habría sido preocupante en otros momentos, pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupo fue que todas la barreras que protegían la casa estaban rotas y eso no tenía sentido porque…– levanto la vista y vio que Potter lo observaba curioso– todos lo mortífagos incluido el Lord podían entrar en la Mansión porque las barreras estaban ajustadas para permitirles la entrada–. Termino despacio, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

– Eso era de esperarse– dijo con un bufido– pero eso no quiere decir que no se haya ido con Voldemort–. Ignoro el estremecimiento del rubio y continuo– Después del encierro de tu padre quizás prefirió esconderla para no seguir perdiendo seguidores y así protegerle de posibles venganzas– terminó hablando serio.

Malfoy sabía que no había querido insultarlo puesto que él también había pensado lo mismo, pero aun así no pudo evitar tomarlo como una ofensa.

– Se lo que quieres decir Potter, pero si ese fuera el caso madre me hubiera dicho algo, sin mencionar que el Lord también me habría escondido a mí y muy seguramente no regresaría a Hogwarts este año–. Respondió con un tono helado.

Harry se estremeció involuntariamente. No se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos, siempre había tachado a Malfoy de mortífago, pero nunca había tomado consciencia de que sí lo seria y de que cuando eso pasara serian verdaderos enemigos y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Sintió nauseas de solo pensarlo, él estaba seguro de que a Malfoy solo le gustaba alardear pero que no sería capaz de matar o torturar a alguien, pero si se viera forzado a elegir entre el enemigo y su familia…..sacudió la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo.

– Tienes razón, además si así fuera no estarías aquí pidiendo mi ayuda, lo que me hace pensar que ya habías ido a ver a Voldemort ¿me equivoco?– respondió con voz neutra.

Malfoy tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente.

– No te equivocas Potter–. Levanto la barbilla desafiante– pero debo admitir que las cosas no salieron como creí y es por eso que estoy aquí.

– Explícate mejor porque no entiendo.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba que Potter no lo mandara de paseo después de escucharlo.

– Cuando me di cuenta de que muy probablemente habían secuestrado a mi madre fui a buscar a Severus– se removió inquieto cuando vio dibujarse una mueca de desprecio en la boca de Potter– le conté lo que había sucedido y le pedí que me dijera si el sabia donde estaba mi madre, pero él me dijo que no tenía conocimiento de eso. Le pedí que investigara con el Lord pero él se negó diciendo que no podía poner en riesgo su papel de espía…– vio la alarma en el rostro de Potter y se apresuró a explicar– no te preocupes no diré nada, aunque tú no lo creas Potter jamás pondría la vida de mi padrino en peligro. Entonces hice lo único que podía hacer, le pedí, no más bien le exigí que me llevara ante el Lord para pedirle que me dejara por lo menos ver una vez a mi madre. Pero cuando le dije al Lord, aun a costa de que me torturara por mi atrevimiento, el solo se limitó a decirme que él no la tenía y que tampoco le importaba donde estaba ni que le había sucedido, que seguro era una venganza de alguien a quien padre había hecho algo. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque no quería perder a otro mortífago antes de tenerlo. ¡El muy maldito! Aunque debo admitir que se portaba muy extraño, muy distante como si algo le preocupara y Severus me dijo que debería estar agradecido porque lo que sea que le sucediera había evitado que me cruciara hasta perder el conocimiento.

– Pero sigo sin entender Malfoy. Si Voldemort dice que no la tiene, ¿entonces porque fuiste a decirme que él la había secuestrado?– pregunto desconcertado.

– Porque si bien es posible que él no la tenga en su poder, el responsable tuvo que haber sido víctima de los mortífagos y por lo tanto él tiene que saber quien la tiene. Pero el muy maldito no me ayudara porque sabe que no quiero ser un maldito mortífago y teme que padre lo traicione por mí– dijo con los dientes apretados de ira.

– Mmm eso tiene su lógica. Y si tú no quieres ser mortífago ¿por qué no le has dicho a Snape que te consiga protección de la Orden? O mejor ¿Por qué cuando estabas en Hogwarts no se la pediste tú mismo al director?

– No me interesa la protección de la Orden Potter, lo único que me interesa es que me ayuden a rescatar a mi madre y que le den protección a ella, aun sabiendo que no me dejaran volver a verla después. Y no creas que no le pedí a Severus que abogara por ella con tu _querido_ director y con la Orden, – dijo con sorna– pero dijeron que no podían confiar en mi palabra. No podía rendirme así como así y después de una semana lo fui a buscar al Colegio, creí que se negaría a recibirme pero no fue así, aunque de nada me sirvió. Le dije todo lo que ya te he dicho a ti pero siguió sin creerme, me dijo que podría pensárselo si yo le daba toda la información que sabía acerca del Lord, pero yo no sé nada, aun no soy un mortífago y padre nunca me hablaba de los planes del Lord–. Hizo una mueca despectiva– como te imaginaras tu _querido_ director no me creyó nada. Le ofrecí que me diera _Veritaserum_ para que viera que no le engañaba pero solo se levantó de su silla y me dijo que no tenía tiempo para gastar en mis mentiras y casi me saco del Colegio.

Cuando termino de hablar estaba furioso dando vuelta por toda la sala. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había levantado.

Harry lo observaba incrédulo. Algo en todo aquello no cuadraba para nada. Dumbledore no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para arrebatarle un seguidor a Voldemort, y aunque así lo fuera no le negaría a ningún alumno protección. Pero lo cierto era que las recientes acciones del director con su testamento le inquietaban demasiado, eso sin añadir lo que acaba de decir Malfoy.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos decidió que no haría nada hasta que supiera si Malfoy decía la verdad y asegurarse de que se había ganado un nuevo aliado. Pero primero tenía que ir a Gringotts.

–Malfoy– el aludido ni en cuenta. Suspiro, se levantó del sofá y se le acerco despacio–.Escúchame un momento–. El rubio detuvo sus pasos y ahora lo miraba fijamente mientras Harry lo tenía agarrado fuertemente por los hombros– No puedo decirte porque Dumbledore no te creyó… bueno eso sí pero tú ya lo sabes, – el rubio soltó un bufido e intento zafarse de los brazos de Harry– pero yo tampoco entiendo porque no te ofreció protección a ti y tu madre si bastaba con que te diera un poco de poción para saber si decías la verdad o no y así….

– ¿Tu si me darás _Veritaserum_ para que me creas que digo la verdad?– pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos grises.

– ¡Claro que lo haré! No puedo decir que mientes si no lo he comprobado, pero….

– Eso es lo que quería que hicieran esa bola de inútiles pero se negaron. Supongo que piensan que no lo merezco después de lo que hizo mi padre–. Desvió la vista incomodo, esperando que Potter le dijera que él también pensaba lo mismo, pero Potter solo le soltó los hombros exclamando indignado.

– ¡Es una tontería! ¡Tú no tienes que pagar por los errores de tu padre! Pero de eso hablaremos después. Ahora quiero pedirte algo, – vio la mirada de desconfianza de Malfoy y se apresuró a añadir– no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero te aseguro que no es nada humillante. Comprende que tengo que asegurarme antes de que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo estar a salvo contigo aquí, pero por sobre todo que no le dirás a nadie la ubicación de mi mansión.

Malfoy lo miro con recelo pero asintió.

– Bien. Como ya te había dicho, tengo una cita…bueno tengo que tratar un asunto y el tiempo se me está pasando, pero no puedo dejarte partir antes de darte _Veritaserum_. No puedo posponer este encuentro porque es crucial que obtenga lo que busco, por eso quiero pedirte que te quedes hasta que yo llegue y terminemos de hablar. No tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te vaya a descubrir porque solo yo puedo entrar, aparte de mí, nadie puede ni Dumbledore–. Malfoy lo observo con desconcierto pero sabía que no podía preguntar nada, así que solo asintió–. Bueno…yo…mmm– Harry vacilo, no sabía cómo se tomaría esto el rubio pero no tenía opción– tengo que pedirte que permanezcas en una habitación, espero que entiendas que no tengo opción, no puedo dejarte solo por toda la casa–. Harry se apresuró a terminar nervioso– Intentare no tardarme demasiado, espero estar de regreso en una hora máximo.

– Potter, sería muy irresponsable de tu parte que me dejaras andar por la mansión. Si estuvieras tú en mi situación probablemente te dejaría encerrado en las mazmorras y no en una habitación– añadió con burla– así que no te preocupes ve a arreglar tus asuntos y pídele a tu elfo que selle una de tus habitaciones.

Harry respiro aliviado, aunque no sabía porque le preocupaba ese rubio idiota, total si se rehusaba bien podría regresarse por donde llego. Pero ahora habría un ligero cambio de planes.

– ¡Dobby!

 _Plop_

– Harry Potter, señor–. Hizo una reverencia pero se detuvo a la mitad cuando vio a Malfoy– ¡usted no le hará daño a Harry Potter!– dijo amenazándolo con la mano.

– Para Dobby. Malfoy no está aquí para pelear, pero todavía no me comprueba su lealtad así que debo pedirte que por favor te quedes a cuidar de él mientras yo salgo con Kreacher. Solo saca mis pertenencias de mi habitación, permite que entre y después la sellas hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?

– Sí señor, Dobby hará lo que le piden.

– Una pregunta antes de irme Dobby, ¿Dumbledore sabe que estas aquí?

– No señor. Dobby prometió no decirle nada al director Dumbledore.

– Gracias Dobby y por favor no le digas a Dumbledore ni a nadie que me has visto con el señor Malfoy y muchos menos que está aquí en la mansión.

– Si Harry Potter, señor. Dobby estará esperando su regreso y si necesita a Dobby él puede dejar al joven Malfoy encadenado a la cama y la habitación sellada con magia– termino el elfo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Malfoy dejo escuchar un bufido de molestia mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como a _"elfo estúpido y traidor"._

Harry soltó una carcajada, divertido por las ocurrencias de Dobby.

– Ok, tienes mi permiso Dobby. Sería divertido encontrarlo encadenado a mi cama– dijo insinuándose a Malfoy mientras se le acercaba caminando sensualmente.

– ¡Po-Potter! Que estupideces dices, aléjate de mí– camino torpemente hacia atrás alejándose del moreno.

Harry se detuvo divertido observando el intenso sonrojo de Malfoy y su nerviosismo.

– Bueno si no quieres no te obligare, pero si cambias de opinión, por mi encantado. Bien podrías pedirle a Dobby también unas esposas–. Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡Estúpido Potter! Ni en sueños me encontraras así– grito rojo de vergüenza– esta me la pagas cuando regreses.

– Ya sabes cómo te lo puedo pagar, pero tendrás que esperar a que regrese. Nos vemos en un rato Malfoy– se giró a Dobby– te lo encargo.

Harry rió divertido y entro a la cocina buscando a Kreacher.

– ¡Kreacher!

 _Plop_

– ¿Se le ofrece algo al señor?– respondió con voz suave.

– Si Kreacher. Hubo un cambio de planes y Dobby se quedara cuidando del señor Malfoy mientras tú y yo salimos. ¿Estás listo?– el elfo asintió– perfecto, ¿podrías aparecernos lo más cercano del banco Gringotts que puedas? Pero sin que te vean. Entrare a resolver unos asuntos pero si las cosas se ponen peligrosas te llamare e inmediatamente desapareceremos de regreso a la mansión ¿de acuerdo?

– No hay problema amo.

Harry palpo el bolsillo de su túnica donde venía su carta, su varita y unos galeones. Se lanzó un hechizo _Glamour_ y desaparecieron rumbo a Gringotts.

Malfoy se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza y furioso por no haber podido vengarse del odioso de Potter. Siguió lanzando improperios contra Potter y toda su generación hasta que escucho el sonido de la desaparición. En ese instante callo y miro al elfo frente a él con suficiencia, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban imperturbables.

– ¿No vas a aprovechar la orden de Potter para hacerme pagar por mi trato en la Mansión? –pregunto con malicia.

– ¡No haría algo que entristeciera a Harry Potter! Él es un buen mago y un buen amigo, Dobby no lo lastimaría–. Respondió el elfo con solemnidad.

Malfoy se sorprendió pero no dijo nada– llévame a esa habitación en la que me vas a encerrar de una vez… ¡ah! y llévame un libro de pociones de la biblioteca.

– Sígame señor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Intentaré subir otro capitulo pronto, lindo fin de semana a todos!


	3. Descubriendo el pasado

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Les traigo otro capitulo ; ) espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y nos espero estamos leyendo la próxima semana : D**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** **Descubriendo el pasado**

El elfo subió las escalares siendo seguido de cerca por Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y le permitió el paso al rubio, quien observo con curiosidad la habitación, reparando solo en una bolsa pequeña sobre una cama enorme. Para tener mucho tiempo sin habitar estaba muy limpio, pero se imaginó que la acababan de limpiar pues Potter había estado todo el tiempo en Privet Drive.

El elfo desapareció la bolsa con un chasquido de dedos y en su lugar apareció un viejo libro de pociones encuadernado en piel oscura y letras doradas.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo más, Joven Malfoy?– pregunto complaciente el elfo.

 _"Vaya, ese Potter sí que lo tiene domesticado"_

– Por ahora no, si te necesito te llamo– dio media vuelta y se echó sobre la cama dispuesto a pasar dos horas de estudio, después de todo no todos los días podías acceder a un libro tan antiguo de pociones que sería la envidia de Severus. Sonrió satisfecho.

Escucho al elfo desparecer y poco después sintió como colocaba las protecciones alrededor de la habitación. Suspiro, abrió el libro y comenzó a devorarlo, nunca lo aceptaría pero la sangre sucia y él se parecían en algo.

Harry apareció en un callejón oscuro, escuchaba los murmullos de la gente así que suponía que estaban cerca del Gringotts.

– El banco se encuentra en frente amo Harry– dijo el elfo señalando el final del callejón.

– El plan sigue igual. Cuando yo te llame inmediatamente nos apareces de regreso en la Mansión.

Kreacher asintió y Harry partió rumbo al banco Gringotts.

Las calles bullían de gente haciendo compras, entrando y saliendo del banco o de paseo con sus familias de manera que nadie reparo en ese apuesto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana que miraba fascinado el Banco Gringotts que se alzaba imponente ante él.

Harry camino directo a las escaleras del banco con su corazón golpeando furiosamente en su pecho, sentía que esa información era importante y que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Atravesó las grandes puertas y recorrió una vez más ese pasillo blanco con decoraciones negras recordando la primera vez que había entrado a su bóveda. Llego en segundos al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente al duende. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces hasta que llamo su atención.

– Disculpe, busco a Griphook – pregunto con voz neutra, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

– ¿Quién es usted y para qué lo busca?– el duende lo observo con recelo.

– Recibí una carta suya hace unos días donde me cita el día de hoy a las 2 de la tarde, ignoro el motivo porque me ha citado– convenientemente evito decir su nombre.

Se giró y asintió en dirección a otro duende, segundos después apareció un duende frente a él que le pidió como verificación la carta, que Harry entrego inmediatamente.

– Muy bien sígame señor, por aquí.

Harry enfilo por uno de los tantos pasillos que había pero esta vez no bajaron a los subsuelos sino que entraron en una especie de habitación con paredes blancas, un escritorio y un par de sillas.

– Su varita por favor.

Harry le tendió su varita sintiéndose indefenso sin ella, sensación que solo duro unos segundos mientras se la devolvía otra vez.

– Muy bien. ¿Podría tomar su verdadera apariencia y mostrarme nuevamente la carta?

Harry procedió a lanzarse a sí mismo un _Finite,_ saco la carta del bolsillo y se la tendió a Griphook, quien le prendió fuego al instante. Harry lo observaba con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada a nadie? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tiene que dar? ¿Es sobre la herencia de mi padrino? – Harry que había estado tan inmerso en el asunto de la madre de Malfoy no se había dado cuenta cuan ansioso estaba por obtener la información que le darían hoy.

Griphook lo observo en silencio unos segundos y a Harry por alguna razón esa mirada le ponía sumamente incómodo. Había algo en ese duende que no le gustaba.

– Mmm– Griphook dio media vuelta y camino hacia el fondo de la habitación. Trazo con su uña una grieta apenas visible en la pared; dio un paso atrás y Harry observo como aparecía una pequeña puerta de donde Griphook saco un sobre ocre–. Su discreción era un requisito importante para poder entregarle esto– tendió el sobre hacia Harry quien automáticamente camino hacia el duende y tomo con dedos temblorosos el sobre–. Me parece que la carta que le acabo de entregar y esta caja responden sus últimas dos preguntas, señor Potter– Griphook coloco sobre la mesa una caja negra hermosamente labrada.

Harry observo la caja con gran interés por un momento para luego regresar su atención a la carta que sostenía en su mano. Con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos, lentamente dio vuelta a la carta, un jadeo estrangulado salió de su garganta mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

 _James y Lily Potter_

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos e impidiéndole ver con claridad el nombre de sus padres. Parpadeo un par de veces y levanto su mirada hacia el duende para dirigirla inmediatamente hacia la caja, dio un par de pasos pero fue interrumpido por Griphook.

– Le sugiero señor Potter, que el contenido de ambas sea visto en un lugar más…seguro. Sígame por favor–. El duende camino hacia la salida dejando a Harry parado mirando ansiosamente la caja frente a él.

Sacudió la cabeza y procedió a guardarla en su túnica al igual que la carta. No sabía que era lo que contenía, pero si sus padres la dejaron para el entonces era muy valiosa y no se arriesgaría a encogerla.

Malfoy estaba tan centrado en su lectura que dio un pequeño grito nada digno de un Malfoy cuando Dobby apareció dentro de la habitación con un chasquido.

– Tanto tiempo en la Mansión y aun no aprendes que es privacidad. ¿Qué quieres?– estaba irritado por el susto.

– Lo siento Joven Malfoy, solo venía a ver si no necesitaba nada y ofrecerle té y galletas– Dobby lo observaba inquieto.

– Es bueno saber que algunos de tus viejos hábitos siguen ahí. Te tomare la palabra tráeme té con un poco de leche y galletas, de preferencia…

Malfoy se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una aparición que se escuchó justo en la cocina.

– Bien, parece ser que Potter llego. ¿Podrías preguntarle si puedo salir de la habitación? – rodó sobre su espalda, estaba entumido por la posición.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Un minuto después las protecciones de la habitación cayeron, Draco se incorporó rápidamente y con el libro bajo el brazo salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Pero cuando llego a la cocina solo alcanzo a oír que Potter le decía al elfo que lo dejara andar por la casa pero que cuidara lo que hacía y lo que tocara mientras él seguía al elfo amante de los Black a una habitación. Draco alcanzo a ver antes de que desaparecieran por el pasillo un sobre en las manos de Potter. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y regreso a encerrarse a la habitación.

 _"Jodido Potter, siquiera para que si lo hubiera estado esperando encadenado y con esposas en la cama"._

Sacudió la cabeza, que diablos estaba pensando.

Después de darle órdenes a Kreacher y Dobby se encerró en ese cuarto, necesitaba privacidad. Dejo la caja sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba en el centro y busco su seguro para abrirla, pero no encontró ninguno. La observo unos segundos, pensando que hechizo podría abrirla, después de unos segundos recordó algunos. Empezó con el más fácil, pero el _Alohomora_ no funciono y después de muchos intentos infructuosos con diferentes hechizos se detuvo.

 _"¡Donde estas Hermione cuando se te necesita!" oh si Harry tus amigos no saben nada de lo que estás haciendo y ahora esperas su ayuda, que considerado de tu parte"._

Frustrado por haberle dado la razón a la voz de su conciencia se sentó sobre un sillón café, probaría suerte con la carta quizás sus padres le decían como abrirla. Estaba cómodo, justo lo que necesitaba para poder leer la carta que le habían dejado sus padres. Miro el sobre una vez más y dejando escapar el aire que estaba sosteniendo, abrió con dedos temblorosos el sobre ocre, desdoblando el pergamino.

Su corazón latía desbocado mientras comenzaba a deslizar la vista por las primeras palabras.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Si recibes esta carta es porque ya no estoy vivo. Solo espero que estés a salvo en Hogwarts. Mi pequeño adorado sé que tu vida no será tan fácil sin tu madre y yo, pero debes ser fuerte Harry, eres el único que puede detener esta guerra si es que aún sigue, y no, no me refiero a la profecía._

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse, si alagado de que sus padres creyeran que él podría derrotar a Voldemort o aterrado de fallar y ser la decepción no solo del mundo mágico sino de lo más importante: sus padres.

 _Harry hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de tu pasado. ¡Tus orígenes hijo! Sé que será un duro golpe en tu vida pero debes ser fuerte y superarlo, solo espero que cuando sepas toda la verdad no me odies. Pero si es así recuerda que yo siempre te amare._

Harry estaba confuso, él no podía pensar en una razón lo suficientemente válida para odiar a su padre.

 _Junto con esta carta debió llegar una caja de madera labrada con el escudo de los Potter, si eres un Gryffindor como estoy seguro que lo eres, sé que habrás intentado abrirla pero está protegida contra toda clase de hechizos._

Harry sonrió ampliamente, al menos en algo no había decepcionado a su padre.

 _Lo que esta caja contiene son pensamientos de Lily y míos, es una información muy valiosa que nadie puede saber hijo. Pero antes de que te diga cómo puedes abrirla es necesario que primero termines de leer esta carta, mereces saber la verdad._

 _Tu madre y yo nos casamos al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts y vivimos un matrimonio muy feliz durante el primer mes, hasta que las cosas se complicaron. Trabajaba como auror en el ministerio y muchas veces me tenía que ausentar de la casa por unos días, el trabajo era duro pero no como para sentirme tan débil después de cada misión; Lily siempre se preocupaba del estado en que llegaba de las misiones pero yo la tranquilizaba diciéndole que pronto me acostumbraría al ritmo de trabajo. Pero debes saber que las mentiras nunca duran hijo, ¡nunca lo olvides! Mes y medio después de nuestra boda llegue de una misión muy peligrosa en la cual atrapamos a varios mortífagos, desgraciadamente el duelo me dreno demasiada magia y solo me quedo la suficiente para llegar a casa con Lily y después me desmaye. Cuando desperté me encontraba en San Mungo, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que estaba en un ala privada, Lily estaba junto a mí con una expresión que jamás le había visto ¡ni siquiera en nuestros años de colegio! Sus ojos verdes llenos de vida eran opacos y vacíos, llenos de un profundo dolor y tristeza._

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

 _No creía que lo que me pasara fuera tan grave como para provocar ese dolor en ella, así que quise reconfortarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien…pero cuando mi mano tomo la suya la aparto de mi lado como si quemara, como si fuera algo repugnante que me rompió el corazón; así que le pregunte que sucedía pero solo me dijo que ya podíamos regresar a casa. Cuando llegamos le pedí que me dijera que era lo que pasaba fuera lo que fuera, así fue como me entere que estaba embarazado. ¡Si Harry! ¡Fui yo quien te gesto!_

¿Qué diablos significa eso? Harry estaba en shock, eso era imposible. Su padre era un hombre no podía gestar, eso era una completa locura. Sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él respiro un par de veces para calmarse antes de seguir leyendo. Quizás todo era una broma pesada.

 _"Si Harry como si tuvieras tanta suerte"._ Aun antes de seguir leyendo ya sabía que todo era verdad, ahora solo faltaba saber quién era su otro padre.

 _El mundo se me vino encima en unos segundos como a ti en estos momentos pero antes de que me juzgues por favor termina de leer y ver nuestros recuerdos, solo eso te pido._

 _La impresión fue demasiado para mí, cuando desperté estaba en nuestra habitación, solo. Estaba tan confundido, creí que todo era una broma hasta que pose mi mano sobre mi vientre y sentí un pequeño cumulo de magia palpitando, en ese momento supe que Lily no me había mentido. De algún modo había quedado embarazado y no sabía cómo mirar a Lily a la cara ya que no tenía las explicaciones que le debía._

 _Me pase la tarde intentando recordar algo para comprender como había quedado embarazado, pero está de más decir que no recordé absolutamente nada, estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente que me quede dormido. Cuando desperté encontré un ligero desayuno junto con un par de pociones que supuse me había recetado el medimago, pero el hambre se me fue de inmediato cuando los recuerdos del día anterior me llenaron la mente. Fue demasiado para mí y no lo soporte, me eche a llorar sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo por haber defraudado de esa manera la confianza de Lily. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado en la habitación llorando y pensando en cómo enfrentar a Lily, como decirle que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo es que había quedado embarazado; así que decidí decirle la verdad, que no recordaba nada y que solo había dos maneras para explicar la situación y no sabía cuál era peor…si haberla engañado sin recordarlo o que alguien me hubiera tomado a la fuerza y después me hubiera borrado la memoria. Pero jamás, jamás creí que la verdad estuviera tan lejos de lo que yo creía hijo._

Harry sintió que le sacaban el aire al leer lo último, algo pesado se instaló en su estómago ¡oh Merlín, su padre!

 _El resto de la historia se encuentra en los pensamientos que están guardados en la caja, están enumerados así tendrás menos problemas para comprender. Como ya te había mencionado, ningún hechizo funcionara sobre ella, la información sería demasiado peligrosa si cayera en las manos equivocadas, es por eso que puse sobre ella un hechizo antiguo muy potente para asegurarme que nadie que no fuera un Potter pudiera acceder a ella, así que tú serás el único Harry y para abrirla solo necesitas hacer un pequeño corte sobre tu palma y deslizarla sobre la tapa de la caja y esta se abrirá cuando reconozca tu sangre. Solo una cosa más Harry, Padfoot prometió que si algo llegaba a pasarme el cuidaría siempre de ti a como diera lugar, Sirius Black siempre fue un hermano y amigo para mí, ¡y tu padrino Harry! No sé en qué momento de tu vida te encuentres cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, y si Sirius sigue vivo, pero no lo dudaría, no importa que te hayan dicho o que hayas visto Harry, pero ten por seguro que Sirius sigue vivo y sigue cuidando de ti tanto como Lunático; contacta a Remus y a Sirius hijo, son los únicos en los que puedes confiar, ellos también te buscaran cuando mi carta les llegue, en ella les pido que te busquen y que te ayuden a cumplir con tu misión cualquiera que sea tu decisión después de que hayas visto los recuerdos, ¡pero será tu responsabilidad contarles toda la verdad y mostrarles los recuerdos!_

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que ya no podría contar con su padrino.

 _Esta carta debía llegar a tus manos cuando tu vida peligrara, solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con los mortífagos y Tom, pero de ser así tu papel en esa guerra es aún más importante porque no solo salvarías vidas inocentes sino que le podrías dar una nueva oportunidad a aquellos que tomaron decisiones equivocadas y si todo sale bien quizás hasta recuperar una parte de la familia que perdiste antes de tenerla._

Harry sabía que ya jamás recuperaría a su familia, lo único que le quedaba lo había perdido para siempre unos meses atrás.

 _Confió en ti hijo, sé que sabrás tomar la mejor decisión y dile a Sirius y a Remus que dejo en sus manos mi mayor tesoro: tu vida hijo._

 _Te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides._

 _Con amor, tu padre,_

 _James Potter._

Doblo cuidadosamente la carta antes de arruinarla con sus tontas lágrimas. Sabía que haría hasta lo imposible si supiera que había una forma de recuperar a sus padres y a Sirius. Había intentado con desesperación al final de quinto año para saber si Sirius podría regresar con el cómo fantasma, pero sin importar cuanto hizo, fracaso. Eso solo sirvió para asegurarle que su padrino jamás regresaría. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y camino hasta la caja, ahora más que nunca tenía que saber que había en esa caja.

Saco su varita y se hizo un corte a lo largo de su palma. El escarlata de su sangre brillo antes de que unas gotas cayeran en el suelo. Cerró su palma en un puño para forzar la salida de más sangre y cuidadosamente deslizo su palma sobre toda la tapa de la caja, la cual brillo en un pálido color azul que rápidamente viro a un verde esmeralda.

Pasó su varita sobre su herida y procedió a abrir la caja. Estaba forrada en terciopelo rojo y dorado. Dentro se encontraban cuatro frascos de vidrio transparente que claramente contenían recuerdos. Los observo durante unos segundos y luego llamo a Kreacher.

– Necesito un pensadero urgentemente– giro y fijo su vista en el elfo delante de el– si no hay un pensadero en la Mansión no me importa dónde o que tengas que hacer pero consíguelo y tráemelo cuanto antes– ordeno con determinación.

Kreacher sonrió con malicia al escuchar la voz de su nuevo amo. Si no lo supiera hubiera creído que era todo un Slytherin, no se detendría ante nada ni nadie para conseguir lo que quería. Asintió y desapareció con un _plop_.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando los recuerdos pero no se sobresaltó cuando el elfo apareció con un pensadero. No era consciente de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera se acordaba de que Malfoy seguía en la Mansión porque solo tenía ojos para el pensadero. Le pidió a Kreacher que lo depositara en la mesa junto a la caja y le dio órdenes precisas de que nadie lo molestara. Dicho esto despidió al elfo inmediatamente.

Respiro profundamente antes de tomar el primer recuerdo. Sabía que después de ver el primero no había vuelta atrás, pero ya había tomado una decisión y esa tampoco tenía vuelta atrás. Volcó el contenido del pensamiento marcado con el número uno, cerró los ojos un segundo antes de inclinarse.

En ese mismo momento a muchos kilómetros de distancia en una casa abandonada y vieja, el mago oscuro más poderoso jamás conocido recibía una carta anónima que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida y de muchas otras personas.

– _"Mmm que interesante no lo crees mi querida Nagini"_ – siseo Voldemort mientras mantenía en el aire la carta que acababa de llegar con una lechuza desconocida.

 _"¿De quién es Tom_?"

Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de contestar.

 _– "Si no fueras mi única y fiel amiga ya te hubiera matado por atreverte a llamarme por mi asqueroso nombre muggle. Pero aun así te responderé, no se quien la envió pero no me tomara nada averiguarlo y cuando lo haga nos divertiremos juntos, pero por el momento descargare un poco de frustración en lo que tenga a la mano"–._ Sonrió con satisfacción.

 _"Si no lo supiera no hubiera arriesgado mi pellejo al decirte "Tom", aunque estoy pensando seriamente en volver a decirte Tommy o Voldy… te dejare escoger así que no te quejes viejo amargado"_

Esa serpiente asquerosa algún día la cruciaría hasta el cansancio. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente provocando un estremecimiento en sus "invitados".

– Muy bien mis queridos amigos ¿en dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí… ¡ _Crucio!_

Un grito desgarrador resonó en toda la casa mientras los demás mortífagos tragaban saliva rogando a Merlín no ser la siguiente pelota anti-estrés del Lord.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Subiré otro capitulo el siguiente fin de semana ; )


	4. El¿¡mi padre?

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta la continuación y espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias a Jnaruko! Gracias por creer en mi historia, espero seguir haciendo un gran trabajo...aquí encontraras respuesta a algunas de tus preguntas.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El...¿¡mi padre!?**

 _Cayó de pie frente a la cama donde su padre se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas, se veía todavía rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. ¡Se parecía tanto a él! Tenía su mismo cabello azabache desordenado, sus rasgos eran los mismos pero sus ojos que en ese momento estaban perdidos en algún punto de la habitación eran color avellana._

 _Estaba tan ensimismado observándolo que se sobresaltó cuando lo vio levantarse y secar sus lágrimas, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su padre lo atravesó y salió por la puerta. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo aun desconcertado por poder ver a su padre, no importaba que fuera un recuerdo._

 _Llegaron a la sala pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de observar su antigua casa porque su mirada se topó con la figura de su madre, sentada en un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea con una taza entre sus manos. Era tan hermosa pero se veía tan triste que se le rompía el corazón de solo verla, una mirada a su padre basto para ver que el sentía lo mismo._

 _Lo observo acercarse a su…a Lily, ya no se sentía con el derecho de llamarla "madre". James se arrodillo frente a Lily y le quito de sus manos la taza. Harry se acercó más para ver a la que durante todos sus años de vida considero como su madre, pero se encontró con una mirada vacía y un rostro sin expresión._

 _– Lily…amor– poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposa– perdóname por favor– su mano cayo cuando Lily volteo su rostro alejándose de la mano de su padre._

 _– Basta James. Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? – su voz reflejaba dolor._

 _– Escúchame por favor Lily y si después de escucharme decides irte, no te detendré…solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme– James la miraba anhelante._

 _– ¿Quién es James? ¿Quién es el otro padre? – pregunto con temor._

 _– Lily amor yo…no lo sé– soltó un suspiro apenas audible– no lo recuerdo– desvió la mirada al suelo._

 _– Por favor James, ¿no crees que por lo menos tengo derecho de saber con qué hombre me engañaste? ¿Acaso fue un auror? – pregunto molesta._

 _– Maldita sea Lily– soltó sus manos como si quemaran– sé que mereces una explicación pero no la tengo, no recuerdo haberte engañado ni con un hombre ni con nadie. ¡Es verdad cuando te digo que no recuerdo nada! Entiendo cómo te sientes pero yo no me siento mejor, me odio por todo el dolor que te estoy causando– la miro fijamente– ¿quieres que te diga que es lo que pienso? Bien, pues te lo diré. No sé si he estado con alguien sin recordarlo…o que alguien me haya…hecho algo–. Termino con un susurro._

 _– ¡James! – Lily lo miraba asombrada._

 _– Lo se Lily– evito su mirada– ahora no solo me odias también te doy asco ¿no? Y no te culpo, yo me siento sucio… y no sé qué prefiero, sí olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y seguir con mi vida o buscar una forma de saber la verdad._

Harry sentía escocer sus ojos al ver a su padre llorar de esa manera. Miro a Lily arrodillarse y abrazar a su padre. Se separaron unos minutos después.

 _– James, eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza y como tal tienes que afrontar la situación, yo…tomare una decisión cuando sepa…que sucedió–. Lo miro seriamente– pero si lo que dices es cierto alguien debió sellar parte de tus memorias, o peor aún, borrarte recuerdos con un Obliviate._

 _James se estremeció ligeramente._

 _– Lily tu podrías…– James comenzó vacilante pero fue interrumpido por Lily._

 _– Sí. Quizás podría utilizar un poco de Legeremancia contigo, aunque el mejor en eso siempre ha sido Severus._

 _James dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido._

 _– Preferiría que lo intentaras tú, si no es posible encontraras alguna manera, confió en ti._

 _Lily desvió la mirada incomoda y se levantó._

 _– Sera mejor que tomes asiento para evitar un accidente–. James tomo asiento– ¿preparado? – Pregunto Lily nerviosa._

 _– Sí. Hazlo._

 _– "¡Legeremens!" – dijo firme apuntando la varita al hombre frente a ella._

Harry observaba fijamente la escena esperando ver algo, pero solo pudo darse cuenta del esfuerzo de su padre para evitar luchar contra la invasión y la expresión de concentración de su madre.

Le pareció que el hechizo duro horas hasta que por fin terminó, dejando a su padre jadeando y con la frente perlada de sudor mientras Lily lo miraba asombrada tapándose la boca con la mano.

 _– ¡James!_

 _Su padre levanto la vista hacia Lily y Harry pudo ver temor en sus ojos._

 _– Sea lo que sea, por favor Lily ¡dímelo! – su voz temblaba ligeramente._

 _– James…tienes un Encantamiento de memoria muy poderoso– James cerro los ojos brevemente– pero eso no es todo, hay…tu…te implantaron recuerdos falsos– se le quebró la voz antes de terminar._

 _– Lily por favor, necesito saber toda la verdad– James hablo con desesperación._

 _– Son recuerdos falsos de…nuestra relación–. Termino con tristeza._

 _– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lily? –James se veía alarmado._

 _– Lo comprendes ¿no? Significa que nunca hubo un nosotros, que tú nunca me amaste como yo nunca te amé. Que alguien nos utilizó, nuestra vida es una mentira, una…farsa– Lily respiraba entrecortadamente._

Harry se sintió expulsado fuera del pensamiento con brusquedad. Termino de rodillas sobre el suelo frio, jadeando. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente recogió el pensamiento y vertió rápidamente el segundo pensamiento. Lo observo arremolinarse en el interior y se inclinó hacia el con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

 _Nuevamente cayó en la sala de estar pero esta vez Lily dormía sobre el sofá mientras James la observaba sentado enfrente sobre un sillón individual, lucía pensativo. Lily comenzó a despertar hasta que ubico su mirada en James, se levantó lentamente y lo observo alarmada por un momento pero después de ver la tristeza en los ojos de James suspiro tristemente._

 _– Entonces ¿es cierto no? Tú y yo solo…éramos amigos, esa parte la comprendo pero, tú y… ¿Tom? – pregunto incrédula._

 _– Lily, el Tom que yo recuerdo no tiene nada que ver con el Tom de…ahora. Además hay algo que debo decirte, no pude decírtelo cuando me borraron la memoria pero él…me había prometido la última vez que nos vimos que ya no seguiría con esto y que nosotros…nos casaríamos._

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Su padre estaba enamorado de otro hombre y además ¡iban a casarse!

 _– Pero entonces porque…_

 _– A él también le borraron la memoria y seguro también le implantaron recuerdos falsos, no lo podemos saber pero hay algo que si se. Unos días antes de que nos atacaran estuvimos en su casa y yo encontré por accidente un libro de…magia negra en el que hablaba de los horrocruxes– Lily jadeo– me lo lleve de ahí y lo escondí en el Colegio pero estoy seguro que él siguió adelante con todo esto cuando…ya sabes._

 _– Pero James, si eso es verdad en este momento…el será imparable._

 _– Lo se Lily, y mi deber como auror es enfrentarlo. ¿No es irónico? ¿Me convertí en auror para enfrentar al amor de mi vida? ¿Para matar a Tom Riddle?_

Harry jadeo sorprendido.

 _– No James, el ya no es Tom y dudo que quede algo de él. Tom murió cuando nació Voldemort._

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo en shock. Ni siquiera noto cuando fue arrojado fuera del pensadero. Yacía de rodillas en el duro suelo con los ojos desorbitados. No supo cuánto tiempo paso así hasta que sintió humedecerse sus mejillas y bajo su vista al suelo viendo sus lágrimas caer incontenibles. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, él no podía ser hijo de ese ser, de ese…monstro.

– No– negó con la mirada perdida– no, no, no, no, no, esto tiene que ser una broma– soltó un sollozo– ¡NO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas azotando los puños con fuerza en el suelo, esperando que el dolor de sus manos le distrajera del dolor en su corazón.

Su dolor era tanto que no era consciente de su magia liberándose a raudales, hasta que sintió como lo sacudían con violencia por los hombros pero no reacciono hasta que escucho su nombre ser gritado con desesperación.

– ¡Harry! ¡Harry detente! ¡Harry por favor, para!

Harry parpadeo lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a un par de ojos grises, deteniendo el flujo de su magia al reconocerlos.

– Draco– susurro.

– Gracias a Merlín. ¿Harry acaso quieres morir? – pregunto preocupado.

– ¡Draco! – Harry se abalanzo sobre el rubio escondiendo su cara contra su pecho mientras aferraba con fuerza su camisa, empapándola con sus lágrimas.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por el abrazo repentino, pero al sentir como se mojaba su camisa con las lágrimas del moreno no pudo contenerse y lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, sentándolo sobre su regazo para que pudiera desahogarse.

Dudaba que así como estaba pudiera decirle algo acerca de lo que sucedió o quisiera hacerlo. Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar pero cuando lo miro a los ojos para hablar se dio cuenta que el chico estaba deshecho y sintió su corazón oprimirse al verlo así.

– Por favor, no me dejes. No quiero estar solo. No me abandones por favor–. Harry suplico con los ojos llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas.

Draco lo miro sorprendido pero sabía que no podría decirle que no y menos en ese estado.

– Está bien. Por ahora debes descansar, no sé qué te puso así– desvió ligeramente la vista al pensadero– pero debes dormir. Me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

Lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación.

– Gracias Draco– susurro Harry sobre el cuello del rubio, provocando un estremecimiento en este.

El rubio no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendido de que lo llamara varias veces por su nombre. Lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama quitándole los lentes y cuando se giró para sentarse sobre una silla sintió que tiraban de él hacia atrás. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Potter llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

– ¡Por favor! Solo…por hoy– susurro con voz quebrada.

– No me voy a ir, solo traeré un asiento–. Intento tirar de su manga pero Potter la aferro más fuerte.

– No es necesario, quédate conmigo solo…un rato más– avergonzado no alzo la vista mientras hablaba.

Draco lo miro atónito unos segundos sin poder creer lo que le pedía, pero después suspiro con frustración sabiendo que no le podía negar nada.

– Solo hasta que te duermas.

El rubio se acostó en el espacio libre de la cama sintiéndose incomodo, así que cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza sin ver al moreno. Este último observo al rubio recostarse junto a él y tras unos segundos de vacilación se acurruco a su lado derecho para sentir su calor, sintió al rubio incomodarse por su cercanía pero no lo rechazo, así que Harry no se movió.

– No veas los recuerdos que están en el pensadero, te daré asco y me odiaras si sabes la verdad–dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

– No creo que más de lo que ya siento pero…– sintió al moreno tensarse y lo vio alejarse de él dándole la espalda.

– Tienes razón, yo mismo me doy asco. Puedes irte, solo no…veas los recuerdos–. Se hizo un ovillo con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Draco se sintió como mierda, Potter no estaba para sus pullas. Lo que sea que haya visto en esos recuerdos lo dejo deshecho y completamente vulnerable. Se supone que debía de aprovecharse pero no sentía deseos de hacerlo.

– No me das asco Potter, solo quería molestarte, pero creo que este no es el momento. Además debo aclarar que no te odio, dudo mucho que algún día lo haya hecho de verdad. No te preocupes por los recuerdos no son asunto mío. Y solo para que lo sepas ¡no me iré! No hasta que te tranquilices y te duermas, lo demás puede esperar.

Draco se giró, acercándose al moreno y lo abrazo por la espalda. Harry se asombró pero inmediatamente se giró y se aferró al pecho del Slytherin mientras este le acariciaba la espalda. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

El rubio escucho la respiración regular del moreno y creyó que ya podía levantarse, pero lo cierto es que estaba bien así, el calor de Potter era agradable al igual que la sensación de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, así que decidió que no le haría mal quedarse un rato mas así.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los rayos del sol que caían directamente sobre su cara y supo que no había cerrado las cortinas por la noche.

Parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz del sol pero un borrón negro nublaba su vista, intento tallarse los ojos pero sus manos estaban ocupadas, una abrazando y la otra siendo apresada bajo algo. Cerro los ojos unos momentos, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, lo último que recordaba era…abrió los ojos de golpe ruborizándose al instante. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la cadera del moreno mientras su brazo derecho le servía de almohada, sintió su respiración acelerarse lo que fue peor, pues con cada inspiración rozaba con su pecho la espalda de Potter. Maldijo por lo bajo haberse quedado dormido y como pudo salió de la cama antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Una hora después Harry bajo al comedor y se encontró con Malfoy desayunando. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la situación pero él prefería más tarde que temprano. Sin embargo no tenía escapatoria el rubio lo observaba desde la mesa. Carraspeo para desviar la atención de su cara porque comenzaba a sentir calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

– Veo que dormiste bien Potter– desvió su atención a las tostadas que comía– te ves mucho mejor.

– S-si gracias– Harry se acercó a tomar asiento a la mesa para desayunar.

Draco lo observo mientras se servía y se dio cuenta que si el no sacaba la conversación Potter no le diría nada.

– A juzgar por tu expresión cuando entraste debo asumir que recuerdas perfectamente lo que sucedió ayer– comenzó– así que entonces ¿me dirás que sucedió? Y no me mientas– se apresuró a añadir al ver que el moreno iba a protestar– sé que cuando llegaste de tu "cita" te encerraste inmediatamente en ese cuarto después de decirle a tu elfo que me sacara de la habitación–. Lo miro fijamente para ver su reacción a lo que diría– también sé que lo que te puso así fueron esos recuerdos que viste en el pensadero y si mal no recuerdo aun te faltan algunos por ver, lo que me hace pensar que hoy lo harás.

Dio en el blanco, a veces las reacciones de Potter se podían leer como un libro abierto.

– Te…agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi anoche, si no hubiera sido por ti…–soltó un suspiro– sé que lo mínimo que te debo es una explicación pero la situación es muy delicada y yo todavía no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ti Malfoy.

– Mmmm ¿ahora ya no soy Draco? – Observo ruborizarse a Potter y añadió– pero Potter, ni siquiera los Malfoy somos inmunes al _Veritaserum._ Así que porque no nos ahorramos esta conversación, me das _Veritaserum_ y me explicas qué es lo que está sucediendo.

– Ciertamente Malfoy, pero esta información es muy personal y…quisiera verla yo primero antes de que alguien más se entere de la verdad.

– Ok lo haremos a tu manera. Pero de una vez te digo que estaré cerca por si las cosas no salen bien–. El tono de su voz no daba lugar a discusiones, iría o iría.

– Está bien. Así será entonces.

 **HP***DM**

 _Esta vez no cayó en la sala sino en su propio cuarto, lo supo en cuanto vio a su padre frente a su cuna jugando con un bebe de enormes ojos verdes._

 _Tocaron a la puerta unos segundos antes de que Lily entrara._

 _– James, han llegado–. Lily se acercó y toco su hombro admirando al pequeño bebe que comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados._

 _– Esta bien, vamos–. La tomo de la mano y salieron juntos._

 _Harry se apresuró a seguirlos después de observar a su yo bebé por unos momentos. Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras justo cuando su padre abría la puerta y vio como las versiones jóvenes de su padrino y Remus entraban por la puerta con regalos._

 _– ¡Padfoot! ¡Moony! – James abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos._

 _– ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Remus._

 _– Lo llevamos lo mejor que podemos– respondió James._

 _– Bueno y dónde está mi ahijado favorito que no lo veo por aquí. Moony y yo le trajimos unos regalos–. Sirius buscaba alrededor de la sala._

 _James puso los ojos en blanco mientras Remus y Lily se reían entre dientes._

 _– Es tu único ahijado, claro que tiene que ser tu favorito– James golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Sirius._

 _– Entonces con más razón– Sirius paso empujando a James con el hombro mientras se reían._

 _Harry los observo dirigirse hacia la sal. Deseaba con el alma poder quedarse para siempre ahí, con toda su familia._

 _– Supongo que Wormtail no vendrá ¿cierto? – Remus observo a James y a Lily antes de continuar– lo que quiere decir que lo que nos dirán es demasiado importante o muy peligroso._

 _– Más bien creo que ambos._

 _James miro a la que todavía era su esposa a los ojos. Lily le tomo la mano y le dio un suave apretón._

 _– Creo que ya todos estamos al tanto de la profecía así como de la existencia del otro padre de Harry. Lo que no saben es quien es y así se quedara por el momento, pero lo que si les diré es que su padre es algo así como un…mortífago._

 _– ¿Qué? – Dijeron atónitos Sirius y Remus– ¿Es una broma verdad Prongs?_

 _– Por favor escúchenme antes– una vez que consiguió la atención de ambos hombres continuo– él no es un mortífago…propiamente dicho, pero sabe mucho sobre artes oscuras. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que cuando nos borraron la memoria nos íbamos a casar? – un asentimiento por parte de ambos le permitió continuar– pues bueno, ese día él me había prometido que dejaría todo por mí, que se olvidaría de todo y que nos iríamos a vivir lejos._

 _– Esa es la razón por la que no quisiste buscarlo y recuperar sus recuerdos. Por eso no importo cuanto te insistimos, porque tu sabias que él había regresado con los mortífagos y ya no volvería contigo–. Termino Remus seriamente._

 _– Si, pero en ese momento no era conveniente decírselo a ninguno y es la decisión más sabia que he tomado en mi vida, hubiera estado perdido porque Wormtail no solo me hubiera traicionado al decirle a Voldemort cuando nacía mi hijo sino también quien era probablemente su otro padre–. Explico James._

 _Harry estaba desconcertado. Se supone que Colagusano los había traicionado cuando él tenía poco más de un año y no antes. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué lo escogieron como guardián del Encantamiento Fidelio?_

 _– ¿Entonces porque lo escogieron como guardián? ¿Por qué no Moony o yo?_

 _– Escúchame bien Siri, esto que les voy a decir es muy importante. No importa a quien escojamos como guardián eso solo nos compraría tiempo a todos, es por eso que quiero que se descubra solo Colagusano. Dumbledore sabe quién es nuestro guardián pero ni siquiera en él he podido confiar lo que descubrí. Eso solo lo sabremos nosotros cuatro._

 _– James si no hablas en este momento voy a terminar bebiendo una poción tranquilizante y odio beber pociones ¡me recuerdan a Snivellus! –. Se estremeció con una fingida mueca de asco._

 _– Antes de que nos atacaran y nos borraran la memoria, yo me lleve de su casa un libro de magia negra– James giro su muñeca y lo apareció en la mesita._

 _Harry jadeo cuando reconoció el libro. Lo había visto varias veces en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de los Black._

 _– Este libro explica cómo crear horrocrux, como destruirlos, pero también como recuperar esas partes de almas escindidas– James los miro a ambos._

 _– Estas queriendo decir que el padre de mi ahijado ¿hizo un horrocrux? – pregunto Sirius aterrado._

 _– Eso no es todo lo que nos quieres decir ¿verdad James? No habría tanto misterio si solo querías decirnos que el padre de Harry creo horrocrux de su alma– Remus lo evaluaba con la mirada mientras aparecía una media sonrisa._

 _– Moony tan perspicaz como siempre. Pero no, eso no es por lo que los hice venir. Es para decirles que Lily y yo hemos decido hacer lo mismo y de esta manera asegurarnos que por lo menos uno de los dos viva para cuidar de nuestro Harry._

 _– ¡Pero James no puedas estar hablando en serio!– exclamo Sirius._

 _– Lo siento Siri, ya me conoces y sabes que hare cualquier cosa por mi familia y amigos. Además ya lo he decido, no hay vuelta atrás y no tenemos mucho tiempo porque Voldemort intentara matar a Harry y nosotros seremos obstáculos en su camino– James tomo aire y continuo– solo queremos saber si podemos contar con ustedes para guardar nuestros horrocruxes y poder juntar nuestra alma si nos llegara a pasar algo._

Harry estaba estupefacto. ¿Estaba escuchando a sus padres decir que separarían su alma? No entendía muy bien qué significaba eso pero si era magia negra era algo muy peligroso, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al saber que lo habían hecho por él.

Observo a su padrino y a Remus mirarse un segundo antes de asentir y voltear hacia la pareja frente a ellos.

 _– ¿Supongo que tienen varitas ilegales? – Remus pregunto serio._

 _Lily y James sonrieron avergonzados._

 _– Eso ya está listo y mi pequeña Lily ha estado investigando y cree que podríamos hacer uso de algunos "conocidos" suyos para el sacrificio– explico James mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Lily._

 _– ¿Entonces contamos con ustedes chicos? – pregunto Lily despacio._

 _– Siempre. Pero deben saber que nosotros no hacemos las cosas a medias ¿verdad? Así que… ¿de cuántos horrocruxes por persona estamos hablando? – Sirius sonrió de lado._

 _– ¡Lo sabía! – James sonrió ampliamente._

Harry ya se lo veía venir así que ni siquiera se asombró. La amistad de su padrino, Remus y su padre iba más allá de cualquier otra, tanto que le recordaba a Ron y a él.

 _– Pues viendo que ya somos más creo que dos por persona serán más que suficientes, ¿no crees James? – dijo Lily divertida._

 _– Si amor, más que suficientes._

Lo último que Harry vio antes de ser transportado por el pensadero fue la sonrisa de complicidad en esos cuatro rostros.

Harry todavía estaba sonriendo cuando salió del pensadero. ¡Amaba a esas personas con toda su alma!

Temblaba de excitación cuando vertió el ultimo pensamiento, quería saber cómo les había ido en su aventura. Antes de inclinarse para ver el último recuerdo hizo nota mental de buscar en la biblioteca ese libro para leerlo cuanto antes, porque lo cierto es que no sabía que era un horrocrux.

 _Esta vez cayó en el cuarto de juegos de su casa. Donde un Harry bebe jugaba en el suelo mientras sus padres sonreían tomados de las manos._

 _Su padre se acercó y lo cargo, mirándolo fijamente._

 _– Harry hijo, este es el último recuerdo que te dejamos, estoy seguro que ya viste los anteriores así que solo te diré que nuestra misión fue todo un éxito–. Sonrió débilmente– Decidimos no tomar riesgos innecesarios así que Sirius y Remus se mantendrán lo más lejos posible. Ellos guardaran nuestros horrocruxes, así que tu misión hijo es buscarlos y traernos a todos de vuelta. ¡Te estaremos esperando!_

 _Una cosa más hijo– James se había puesto serio– sé que quizás estas en peligro gracias a tu padre, solo quiero que no te olvides que él no sabe de nosotros y en mi ausencia es tu decisión decirle o no; pero si tu decisión ya no importara porque la guerra está peor ¡no lo pienses Harry! Solo destruye los horrocruxes que Tom haya creado. No puedo decirte cuantos fueron ni que son, pero si fuera yo, serian algo muy valioso para mí. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba– James sonrió traviesamente– te tocara a ti decirle a Remus y a Sirius quien es tu verdadero padre– James le guiño un ojo._

 _– Suerte Harry te amamos– dijeron al unísono sus padres._

 _Lo último que vio Harry antes de desaparecer fue como era abrazado fuertemente por sus padres._

Todavía sonreía como tonto cuando salió del pensadero, indudablemente esa era una imagen que atesoraría el resto de su vida. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer y cuanto antes mejor.

Saco su varita y guardo el último recuerdo en el frasco para después guardarlos todos en la caja junto con su carta. Se dirigió a la puerta pensando que tenía que leer ese libro lo más pronto posible, ¡por Merlín tenia tantas cosas que hacer! Pero antes de todo eso tenía que hacer lo que su padre le pidió en su carta: contactar a su padrino y Remus, aunque su semblante decayó un poco porque sabía que no recibiría respuesta de su padrino.

Soltó un suspiro apenas audible y tiro del pomo de la puerta. Se quedó estático donde estaba. Frente a él estaba una imagen hermosa.

Se había olvidado que Malfoy lo esperaría cerca para evitar que sucediera algo como el día anterior así que le sorprendió verlo recargado en la pared frente a la puerta. Por lo visto no se había percatado de que él había abierto la puerta y aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba observo fijamente al rubio que tenía enfrente.

A pesar de que no se había cambiado de ropa se seguía viendo muy guapo, llevaba su cabello sin gomina con mechones de cabello rubio platinado sobre la frente adornando sus ojos que estaban cerrados, lo que permitía ver sus largas pestañas rubias. Observo su nariz respingada pasando a sus delgados labios rosados que desde donde estaba se veían tan apetecibles que deseaba probarlos. Su mirada se deslizo por su pálido cuello, su túnica estaba abierta, llevaba una camisa blanca con los botones superiores abiertos dejándole ver parte de su pecho.

Merlín, que calor hacia y además sentía como su boca se estaba haciendo agua, pero no podía dejar de detallar el cuerpo delante de él y esa camisa que se amoldaba perfectamente a su abdomen y ¡demonios tenía que ser pecado que los pantalones le quedaran así! Esos pantalones negros estaban tan ajustados que se le ceñían deliciosamente a sus largas piernas que junto con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho le parecían la imagen más erótica que había visto.

Sintió sus colmillos crecer y se dijo que tenía que parar antes de hacer una locura pero antes se regaló una vez más la vista volviendo a recorrer el hermoso cuerpo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención de su compañero quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y se enderezo rápidamente.

– ¡Potter! No te escuche abrir la puerta– dijo incómodo.

– No, parece que estabas meditando algo importante. Se te veía muy tranquilo– respondió despacio deseando no sonrojarse o se delataría.

– Y bien ¿qué harás ahora? Por lo visto lo más difícil fue ayer, hoy no te ves afectado– dijo enderezándose.

– Estoy bien…respecto a que haré solo te diré que tengo que mandar un par de cartas y después tú y yo nos sentaremos a hablar.

– Oh si, la comadreja y la sabelotodo, ya te habías tardado en buscarlos Potter. De hecho no entiendo cómo es que no están aquí contigo si son inseparables– dijo con sorna.

– Lamento decirte que te equivocas Malfoy, las cartas no son para ellos, ni siquiera saben que no estoy con los Dursley. Si lo supieran ya le hubieran dicho a Dumbledore donde estoy y de seguro hubieran encontrado la manera de obligarme a regresar con ellos; pero lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante y peligroso para perder mi tiempo, así que lo haré solo, después de todo…– Harry lo observo fijamente decidiendo si confiar o no en Malfoy.

– ¿Después de todo? – Pregunto Malfoy entrecerrando sus ojos– Vamos dilo Potter, después si quieres me obligas a hacer un juramento inquebrantable o me das _Veritaserum_.

– Después de todo lo que me he enterado ya no sé si puedo confiar en ellos.

Malfoy lo miro primero sorprendido y después confundido.

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les pareció?

Subiré otro capitulo el fin de semana ; )

Gracias por leer.


	5. ¿Un nuevo aliado o un nuevo amigo?

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo : )**

 **Gracias a _TsubasaClowLi_ por su comentario, saludos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Un nuevo aliado o un nuevo amigo?**

 **LV***TR**

Voldemort releía por tercera vez esa maldita carta y fruncía cada vez más el ceño. Estaba demasiado frustrado por el contenido de misma y sobre todo porque no había dado con su autor a pesar de haber probado con todos los encantamientos que conocía y eso solo lo confundía aún más ya que la única manera en que la firma mágica no era reconocida era porque su dueño ya estaba muerto pero si era así como es que llego a él.

 _"Tom, si no estuvieras tan cabreado con el autor de la carta por conocerte tan bien ya habrías comprendido que la solución a tu acertijo es que la dejo para ti antes de morir, algo así como una herencia querido"_

Tom giro la cabeza hacia la serpiente sorprendido, era tan fácil porque no se le había ocurrido.

 _– Si te crees tan lista ¿porque no me dices quien es el maldito autor anónimo? – siseo con furia._

 _"¿Podrías pensar con la cabeza fría por unos minutos? Claro que no lo sé, por si no recuerdas yo estoy contigo desde hace poco más de trece años y esa persona dice conocerte desde hace más de quince y por lo que veo se llevaban muy bien eh"_

 _– Calla Nagini. Ahora mientras me dejas solo para volver a leer mi carta piensa quien es el mejor en Legeremancia, porque lo voy a necesitar._

Nagini siseo furiosa mientras se deslizaba a la salida de la habitación pero antes de salir giro su cabeza y fulmino a Tom con la mirada.

 _– Maldita sea Tom Riddle, si tuvieras fría esa calva cabeza tuya recordarías perfectamente que Severus Snape es el mejor en Legeremancia y además TU mortífago espía. Y ahora me voy antes de que te estrangule y le quite el trabajo al adorado Niño Que Vivió_ – y siseando eso salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Voldemort agito con violencia su varita hacia la puerta sellándola completamente antes de que alguien osara interrumpirlo, no quería bajas en su pequeño ejército y menos provocarlas el mismo.

Lo había decidido, leería por última vez la dichosa carta y traería inmediatamente a Snape ante su presencia.

 _Amor mío:_

 _Espero que esta carta haya llegado a salvo hasta ti porque es lo más valioso que dejo en tus manos. He decidido arriesgarme a decirte la verdad pero antes de saber todo debes demostrar que eres capaz de cuidar de él y amarlo por los dos._

 _Tom desde que te conocí me enamore de ti y tu me amabas igual, pero nuestras vidas fueron separadas antes de empezar. Sé que en este momento estás pensando que es una trampa del viejo come-caramelos como solías referirte a él; pero te equivocas porque él ni siquiera sabe que el tesoro que dejare ahora en tus manos es tuyo y mío ¡y así debe de quedar! ¡Jamás permitas que sepa la verdad! O de lo contrario sería su fin._

 _Antes de que sepas de qué hablo debes recordarme. Busca al mejor en Legeremancia y permite que busque en tu mente mis recuerdos y si te hicieron lo mismo que a mí, entonces encontraras que te bloquearon los recuerdos que tenías de mí y te implantaron falsos. Si después de verificar eso quieres recuperar tus recuerdos hazlo y si al saber quién soy, deseas con el corazón saber cuál es nuestro tesoro entonces la llave llegara a ti sola._

 _Siempre te amare Tom. ¡Recuérdame siempre!_

Voldemort doblo el pergamino.

La carta tenia fecha de hace casi 16 años pero por más que intentaba recordar algo su mente se ponía en blanco. Jamás había estado con alguien, si había tenido amoríos de una sola noche pero jamás se acostaba con la misma persona y _jamás_ se había enamorado. El problema era que esta persona sonaba tan segura de sí misma que le hacía dudar a tal grado que la presencia de Severus era indispensable antes de que perdiera completamente la paciencia.

 _– Nagini trae a Nott ahora mismo– siseo impaciente._

 _Sabía que dondequiera que estuviera Nagini escucharía sus órdenes._

 **H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**

Bajo las escalaras y entro a la sala encontrando al rubio sentado en el sofá.

– Acabo de enviar las cartas. Espero que me conteste, por lo menos uno de ellos lo hará– dijo con aire melancólico.

Malfoy lo observo con detenimiento. Todavía tenía rastro de lágrimas en el rostro, los ojos estaban ligeramente inflamados y su nariz roja.

– Has estado llorando. ¿Para quién eran esas cartas?– pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

– Para Remus y mí…padrino– termino en un susurro avergonzado.

– ¿Te refieres a Sirius Black? Pero él está…

– Muerto. Lo sé. Pero fue una indicación que me dejaron y lo tenía que hacer aun sabiendo que era inútil– desvió su mirada al suelo.

– Lo siento mucho.

– Eso ya no importa ahora. Me voy a cambiar y, ¿después me acompañarías a la biblioteca antes de que regreses a tu mansión? Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer claro– terminó Harry inseguro.

– Te acompañare a la biblioteca y después iré a la Mansión, necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa– y añadió mirando a Potter– hablaremos después. Tú debes descansar antes.

– Ok. Bajo en un minuto.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras de regreso a su habitación donde se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y salió de regreso a la sala.

Cuando entro en la sala, Malfoy se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo con descaro, sabía que no se había puesto ropa elegante pero tampoco estaba echo un desastre.

– ¿Hay algo malo con mi ropa?– pregunto observándose.

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de color azul claro y una camiseta color verde musgo un poco apretada pero nada del otro mundo.

Pero Malfoy pensaba todo lo contrario. El pantalón de Harry le resaltaba su cuerpo delgado y su camiseta no dejaba nada a la imaginación, destacaba sus músculos de los brazos y le detallaba perfectamente bien sus trabajados abdominales, pero lo que estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura eran esas caprichosas gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su cabello siguiendo un recorrido a lo largo de su cuello, perdiéndose en su pecho.

Sintió que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a alojarse en sus partes bajas y se dijo que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua fría.

– Lo mismo de siempre Potter. No sabes cómo vestirte adecuadamente– _"pero como quisiera desvestirte"_.

Harry lo observo molesto por el insulto pero no le siguió la corriente en vez de eso decidió molestarlo.

– ¿Enserio Malfoy? –dijo acercándose lentamente a el– ¿entonces porque no mejor me vistes tú? – pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca contoneándose.

Malfoy se atraganto con su propia saliva y se le seco la garganta al ver como contoneaba Potter las caderas mientras su vista se perdía en su trasero.

– No quieras jugar con fuego Potter o te puedes quemar– susurro en voz baja pero aun así lo siguió.

Cuando entro en la biblioteca encontró a Potter enfrente de uno de los estantes del fondo observando un libro, ¡y vaya que libro!

Harry lo escucho acercarse y antes de que llegara hablo.

– Necesito leer este libro pero está protegido con magia negra– se giró y lo miro directo a los ojos– como sabrás no sé cómo deshacer los encantamientos que lo protegen. Pero estoy seguro que tu si podrías.

– Ambas cosas son obvias Potter. Sentí la magia negra desde que entre en este pasillo, todos son libros de magia negra. Puedo quitar los hechizos pero la pregunta aquí no es esa, sino… ¿serias capaz de leerlo?– pregunto con curiosidad.

– Claro que puedo leerlo, el que no me guste utilizar ese tipo de magia no quiere decir que no sea capaz de leer un poco– respondió molesto el moreno, dándole la espalda.

– No lo entiendes Potter. No me refiero a que no seas capaz de leer un poco de magia negra. Me refiero a si serás capaz de salir ileso mientras la lees– observo la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Potter y revoleo los ojos– No se trata de cualquier libro Potter. Los libros de magia negra no solo son peligrosos por su contenido, ¡ellos mismos son peligrosos! Si no sabes cómo luchar contra su influjo puedes terminar siendo manipulado por ellos, loco o muerto– terminó de explicar con seriedad, dejando claro que no era un juego.

Harry se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Lo cierto es que no había pensado en eso.

– Aun así tengo que leerlo, no puedo esperar. Tiene que ser antes de que regrese esta noche con los Dursley– terminó Harry con pesar.

– Ok entonces dame media hora. Subiré por mi varita e iré a la Mansión por un cambio de ropa y regresare para ayudarte con los encantamientos…y para estar aquí por si las cosas se salen de control– vio que el moreno iba a protestar pero lo callo antes de que hablara– ya sé que no puedes decir nada de lo que haces, solo estaré cerca por si algo sucede. Solo eso, así que tranquilízate– explico alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Asintió sonriéndole. Lo vio dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

No lo diría en voz alta pero lo cierto es que la compañía de Malfoy era agradable. No tenía que estar dándole explicaciones como con Hermione y Ron, pero tampoco aceptaba todo lo que le decía sin antes objetar. Era agradable tener a alguien que no alababa sus acciones como el héroe que decían que era, ni que lo creyera superior a los otros. Por el contrario Malfoy lo miraba como su igual, él no se sorprendía por su fama o fortuna y eso era algo que apreciaba de él.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe. Malfoy había subido a la habitación y él había dejado olvidada la carta en el buró de la cama. _"Maldición"_ Salió deprisa de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero sin delatar su presencia.

Malfoy estaba parado enfrente de su buró. Sintió que su alma se caía al suelo, había llegado tarde. Pero Malfoy solo observaba absorto el pergamino frente a él.

– Ahora sé porque te pusiste así ayer Potter.

Harry se habría sentido sorprendido si no fuera porque lo que salió de la boca de Malfoy fue más un susurro. Lo observo levantar su mano y dirigir sus dedos temblorosos hacia la carta. Este era un buen momento para saber si podría confiar en él, con _Veritaserum_ o no ahora el sabría hasta donde confiar en Draco Malfoy.

Pero antes de que tocara el sobre cerró su mano en un puño y soltó un suspiro.

– Si tan solo confiaras un poco más en mi yo podría ayudarte con la pesada carga que llevas sobre los hombros. No tienes por qué hacer todo tu solo Harry.

Harry estaba sorprendido por que el rubio no tomo su carta pero aún más por sus palabras. No creía que fuera tan importante para el rubio que Harry confiara en él.

Se acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido y cuando estuvo detrás de Malfoy lo abrazo por la espalda y escondió su rostro entre sus omoplatos.

Malfoy se sorprendió cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por atrás.

– ¡Potter! – exclamo intentando alejarse de él. Preocupado por lo que pudo haber escuchado.

– Perdón Draco, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti que te diera mi confianza. Y tienes razón, la carga que han puesto sobre mis hombros es demasiada y no puedo solo con ella, pero siento que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Ron y Hermione. Tengo miedo que cuando sepan lo que he descubierto me odien y me repudien, eso no lo soportaría Draco, ellos son mis únicos amigos, los únicos que me han demostrado cariño y no quiero perderlos– Harry estaba llorando para cuando termino de hablar. 

– No tienes por qué llevarla tu solo, confía en mi Harry por favor. No sé qué fue lo que descubriste en esa carta ni lo que viste en ese pensadero pero si ellos no saben apreciar tu amistad, déjame ser yo quien te apoye y te ayude en todo lo quieras. Dame una oportunidad Harry, déjame ser tu amigo y veras que no te defraudare– su tono de voz terminó siendo de súplica pero no le podía importar menos si Harry accedía.

Harry sentía a su corazón casi explotar de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Draco, pero no podía parar de llorar así que solo asintió sobre la espalda de Draco.

Draco sintió como Harry asentía a sus espaldas y su corazón se llenó de alivio y alegría al mismo tiempo, temía ser rechazado por segunda vez. Se giró rápidamente y atrapo al moreno entre sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda consolándolo.

Harry se aferró a su camisa y enterró su cabeza en su cuello mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Minutos después dejo de llorar y al sentir como Draco lo apretaba más fuerte contra él se recargo completamente sobre su cuerpo y descanso la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando su olor que le resulto tan tranquilizador como la mano en su espalda.

Cuando Harry dejo de llorar lo apretó más fuerte haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para él; pero cuando el moreno se pegó a su cuerpo y sintió su cálida respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sentía por Harry algo más allá de la amistad. Quería su amistad desde niño sí, pero ahora no solo le gustaba su forma de ser sino que se sentía atraído por él y eso no era bueno, lo acababa de ganar no quería perderlo solo por eso.

Se deshizo de su abrazo suavemente y miro a Harry a los ojos. Le limpio las lágrimas y lo saco de la habitación de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al sofá se sentaron juntos y Harry se recargo en su hombro.

– ¿Te tienes que ir a la Mansión? – susurro despacio.

– Si–. Draco lo envolvió con su brazo– Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Promete que me esperaras hasta que regrese para leer ese libro, no quiero que te pase algo. No tardare y después te puedes ir a casa de tus tíos– dijo despacio deseando no tocar una fibra sensible.

– Está bien. Te esperare– se levantó de su hombro y se recargo en el sofá mirando el techo.

– Prometo ir rápido– se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso en la frente al moreno.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Draco lo besaba y disfruto de la caricia. Cuando escucho el sonido de la desaparición se acostó en el sillón y se un ovillo mientras esperaba que Draco regresara. Dobby apareció frente a él llevándole una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas.

– El joven Malfoy le pidió a Dobby que le dijera a Harry Potter que regresaba pronto y que mientras tanto Dobby cuidara de Harry Potter.

– Gracias Dobby– sonrió con cariño al elfo.

Después de terminar su chocolate se acostó de nuevo esperando la llegada de Draco. Ahora que Draco se había ido noto que la casa se sentía vacía, él se sentía solo y no quería estar solo. Estaba tan cansado que no sintió cuando se quedó dormido.

 **LV***TR**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillón favorito en shock, con la respiración agitada y los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sin embargo el pobre de Severus estaba peor, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo totalmente sudado, con la varita en alto y los ojos desorbitados por el horror.

Después de que Severus indagara en su mente y encontrara fuertes barreras y recuerdos falsos, temió que todo lo que decía la carta fuera cierto. Así que le pidió a Severus que destruyera las barreras y eliminara los recuerdos falsos, pero no había sentido o recordado nada diferente así que Severus utilizo _Legeremancia_ una vez más y ahí estaba el resultado: un Señor Oscuro en shock y un Severus Snape catatónico.

Minutos después ambos reaccionaron.

– Maldito Potter aun después de muerto sigues molestando– bufo molesto Severus.

Un gruñido amenazador salió de la garganta del Señor Oscuro callando de inmediato a Severus.

– Retírate ahora, necesito pensar. Cuando te necesite de nuevo te llamare y no hace falta decir lo que sucederá contigo si esto sale de aquí Severus.

– Mi señor, ¿Qué hará ahora con el joven Potter?– preguntó despacio Snape.

– Mi querido Severus tantos años creyendo que solo había sido atracción física y hoy me vengo a dar cuenta que si puedes amar, que ambos podemos. Pero no te confundas Severus, eres un hombre inteligente para darte cuenta que a pesar del gran parecido de Potter y de…James, has aprendido a querer al mocoso– termino con una sonrisa burlona.

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no lo negó.

– Necesito pensar muchas cosas. Por el momento no intentare nada y…Severus no soy estúpido, sé que eres un doble espía– vio tragar con dificultad a Severus y sonrió– siempre lo he sabido, tu nunca me engañaste, pero esto es muy delicado, así que tienes terminantemente prohibido decirle algo de todo esto al viejo loco porque podría asegurarte que él está detrás de todo esto.

Severus asintió despacio y se retiró dejando solo al Señor Oscuro con sus pensamientos.

– ¡James!– Soltó un pequeño suspiro de nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que lo beso y la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

Toda esa añoranza y dolor por haber sido él mismo su verdugo, se transformó en ira cuando recordó como los habían separado. En su habitación nada se había salvado de su furia y ahí mismo juro encontrar y vengarse de aquel o aquellos que habían osado separarlo de su único amor.

Agotado se dejó caer de nuevo en su sillón, aunque aún tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con el hijo que James tuvo con esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

 **D &H***H&D**

Draco había regresado a la Mansión Black veinte minutos antes y había encontrado a Harry durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón. Se sentó frente a él y le pidió a Kreacher que le llevara su libro de pociones y té con galletas mientras esperaba a que Harry despertara.

Unos minutos después Draco observo a Harry removerse inquieto en sueños y pensó que ya casi despertaba. Volvió la atención a su libro pero segundos después comenzó a escuchar una respiración acelerada y un gemido de dolor apenas audible escapo de la garganta del moreno.

Se levantó de inmediato del sofá mientras veía a Harry retorcerse sobre el sofá con su frente y cuello cubiertos de sudor, su cara tenía un rictus de dolor. Draco se arrodillo frente a él y le toco la mejilla, el moreno ardía en fiebre. Estaba entrando en pánico, tenía que despertarlo cuanto antes.

– ¡Dobby! – grito Draco con desesperación.

El elfo apareció al siguiente segundo pero su atención fue captada inmediatamente por un Harry Potter retorciéndose en el sillón.

– Tráeme agua tibia, paños limpios y una poción pimentónica para bajar un poco su fiebre. ¡Rápido!

Draco ni siquiera espero contestación pero en menos de un segundo Dobby había regresado con todo lo necesario. Tomo un paño, lo sumergió un poco en el agua y se lo paso por la frente y el cuello limpiándole el sudor.

Harry al sentir el contacto de algo mojado sobre su piel despertó sobresaltado y giro hacia Draco al instante.

– ¡Draco!– se levantó del sofá pero el dolor en su cicatriz era insoportable, sentía que su cabeza estallaría.

Draco iba a preguntarle cómo se sentía pero vio su cicatriz y se horrorizo.

– ¡Harry! ¡Tú cicatriz está sangrando!

Harry se llevó una mano a su cicatriz y se manchó los dedos con sangre. Tomo rápidamente un paño seco y se presionó con fuerza para detener el sangrado.

– No te preocupes no es nada grave, pronto pasara– Harry intento tranquilizarlo pero sabía que Draco le pediría explicaciones.

– ¿Te sientes bien? Estabas durmiendo bien y de repente tú… creí que era una pesadilla pero después empezaste…

– Draco, estoy bien– se levantó tomando sus lentes– Esto me pasa regularmente sobre todo cuando… _él_ tiene emociones muy fuertes. Pero esta vez fue peor porque sus emociones cambiaban drásticamente – terminó pensativo.

– Con _él_ te refieres a…– Draco estaba confundido.

– Voldemort– respondió firme, observando la reacción de Draco.

– Eso es imposible Harry, co-como…tú no sabes…

– Por mi cicatriz Draco. Tenemos una conexión gracias a la cicatriz que me dejo– Draco lo miro fijamente y tomo sus manos en gesto de apoyo– y tal parece que ya se enteró de la verdad– suspiro con pesar.

– No te refieres a lo que hay en la carta y…

– Si Draco, a eso me refiero. A él le llego una carta parecida y por lo que logre ver esta demasiado enojado por lo que les hicieron, lo que no se es en qué papel quedo yo– terminó hablando para el mismo, sin darse cuenta que Draco lo observaba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

– Harry ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Te refieres a una carta de tu padre? Pero eso es imposible… porque el…– Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza– Harry me vas a volver loco, no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo.

Harry lo observo indeciso. Quería contarle la verdad aunque tenía miedo de su rechazo después, pero también no sabía cuánto tiempo podría guardar el secreto sin perder la razón. Necesitaba confiar en alguien y si es que las cosas salían mal, siempre podría borrarle la memoria y hacer de cuenta que nunca se conocieron y que siempre se han odiado. Aunque sabía que eso le dolería en el alma.

– Está bien Draco, te contare la verdad. Solo espero que cuando lo sepas no me odies, aunque probablemente te de asco y nunca querrás volver a verme. Aun así, correré el riesgo– suspiro tristemente antes de levantarse del sillón seguido por Draco, quien lo observaba expectante.

– Harry, no tengas miedo, yo deseaba tu amistad desde pequeño y no la perderé por una tontería. Por favor créeme, jamás me darías asco porque eres hermoso– observo el sonrojo del moreno y le acaricio la mejilla– y tampoco te desharás tan rápido de mí. Desde ahora seré tu sombra y tu consuelo.

Harry se abrazó al rubio con fuerza, deseaba con el alma creer esas palabras porque ya nunca quería separarse de él. Draco vino a darle luz a su vida y sin él no hubiera podido soportar hasta ahora sin quebrarse.

– Vamos. Te lo mostrare– lo tomo de la mano y subieron juntos al cuarto donde dejo el pensadero.

 **LV***TR**

 _"Tom, si todo lo que me dices es verdad, ¿qué harás con el hijo de James Potter? Recuerda que están destinados a matarse, además es seguro que él no sepa la verdad"._

 _– No lo he olvidado Nagini, pero que quieres que haga si es el hijo del hombre que amo, ¿no crees que es lo menos que puedo hacer por el después de haberle arrebatado sin razón a sus padres?_

 _"No lo puedo creer, ¿te estas escuchando Tom? Además en el caso de que abandonaras tu misión y decidieras cuidar del hijo de Potter nada te asegura que el aceptara, seguro te odia por la muerte de sus padres, piensa en eso Tom"._

 _– Ya lo pensé Nagini y no cambiare mi decisión. Harry Potter es lo único que me queda de mi Jams y lo protegeré a como dé lugar._

 _"¿Y cómo lo harás cuando entre otra vez a Hogwarts? Con el viejo chiflado ahí te será imposible llegar a él"._

 _– Ya pensé en eso. De hecho tengo un plan que espero que no falle, pero para eso necesito al Joven Malfoy._

 _"¿Al Joven Malfoy? ¿Pero no sería más fácil intentar acercarte a él mientras todavía sigue con sus parientes muggles?"_

 _– Mi querida Nagini ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para no haberlo intentado ya? Hace poco le pedí a Severus que lo buscara en casa de sus parientes y lo sacara de ahí para reunirme con él, pero Severus dice que el chico salió de su casa desde el día de ayer por la mañana y no regreso. Según le dieron a entender a Severus está quedándose en la mansión de su padrino Sirius Black._

 _"Es por eso que necesitas al hijo de Lucius"_

 _– Solo él podría ayudarme a acceder a la mansión, y quizás también lo pueda utilizar a él y a sus amigos para mantener a Potter seguro en el Colegio._

 _"¿Te olvidas que esos dos se odian a muerte?_

 _– Eso tendrá que cambiar. Necesito a Harry protegido en cualquier lugar y momento. No pienso perderlo a él también._

 _"Muy bien. Si esa es tu decisión entonces mandare a buscar a Severus para que traiga cuanto antes al chico Malfoy"._

* * *

Gracias por seguirme.

Lindo fin de semana ; )


	6. Grimmauld Place

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo : )**

 **Jnaruko: Si, algunos no creerían que ellos seria capaces de hacer magia tan oscura...pero James no dejara solo a su hijo por nada : ) con respecto a Siri...bueno tendrás que esperar ; )**

 **Jnaruko: Ohhh creeme que Harry no estará en contra : D con respecto a Narcissa...tendrás que esperar muchos muchos capítulos mas para saber, en realidad ella solo era el puente que necesitaba Draco para acercarse a Harry y aunque la quiere de regreso, el estará mas emocionado con la pequeña relación que esta formando con Harry, ademas habrá mas problemas por resolver que ese ; )**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Siiii en realidad seria muy fácil para mi Tom saber...pero dale tiempo porque todavía sigue en shock con lo que aprendió y como Nagini dice, no piensa con su clava cabeza fría jajajajaja. Un beso, cuídate.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Grimmauld Place**

 **RL** & **SB** ******* **SB** & **RL**

Remus Lupin se encontraba observando por la ventana la Torre Eiffel, estaba anocheciendo y las luces resplandecientes de la torre destacaban contra el cielo purpura. París era un lugar que siempre le había parecido hermoso pero a pesar de la preciosa vista que tenía no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que le había llegado el día anterior.

Sabía que el día llegaría, pero no se sentía preparado para afrontar las consecuencias. Siendo honesto consigo mismo tenía miedo de encontrarse cara a cara con Harry ahora que seguro ya sabía toda la verdad, pero también tenía miedo de saber la identidad del verdadero padre de Harry, su instinto le decía que habría problemas.

Suspiro una vez más, cerró las cortinas y se sentó sobre la cama. Tomo la carta entre sus manos y la abrió para releerla mientras su compañero salía de la ducha.

 _Querido Moony:_

 _Espero que cuando mi carta llegue a ti estés bien. Supongo que sabrás el motivo de esta, pero aun así te lo diré. Este mismo día le ha sido entregada su carta a mi pequeño Harry y por muy Gryffindor que sea, sé que estará destrozado. Todo esto ya lo habíamos planeado antes así que solo te pediré que no dejes solo a mi hijo y que si aún tienen en su poder nuestros objetos personales nos busquen y nos permitan regresar con Harry._

 _El los necesita en este momento, espero estar en lo correcto al decir que solo tienen que cuidar de él un poco más de tiempo. Estoy seguro que si todo va bien con él, en unos días recibirán la confirmación de Harry para reunirse._

 _Les deseo suerte._

 _Cornamenta_

Terminó de leer justo cuando escucho el sonido de la regadera apagarse. Guardo la carta en el sobre y la coloco sobre la mesita de noche. Levanto la visita al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta del baño un hombre blanco, bien parecido, alto con cabello negro largo y hermosos ojos grises. Estaba envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura dejando al descubierto su abdomen musculoso y sus torneadas piernas. Alzo la vista sonriendo con picardía.

– Moony cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba, sé que estoy muy bueno pero no exageres– sonrió de medio lado.

– Bien, pues entonces vístete antes de que…

Pero no termino de decir porque ese hombre apuesto se estaba acercando, caminando con sensualidad y Remus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

– ¿Antes de que, Moony?– susurro en su oído.

– D-debemos ha-hablar antes…

– Mmmm– chupo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de continuar– porque no mejor te relajas primero.

Remus iba a protestarle por no estarse tomando las cosas en serio, pero la protesta murió en sus labios cuando sintió una húmeda lengua recorriendo su cuello y sin pensarlo puso su mano sobre los cabellos revueltos acercándolo más a él. Escucho una risita ahogada un segundo antes de que chuparan con fuerza a un lado de su clavícula.

– Si-sirius– jadeo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo más su cuello– deten…te-tenemos que hablar de Harry.

Sirius levanto sus ojos hacia el licántropo y suspiro.

– Tienes razón– Sirius lo beso en los labios suavemente antes de retirarse hacia el armario para buscar su ropa.

Remus lo observo irse y respiro profundamente para calmar su incipiente erección. Cuando estuvo vestido se sentaron juntos en la cama, cada uno con su carta.

– Sabes Remus, he estado pensando que lo mejor será que, si no recibimos la carta de Harry mañana, regresemos inmediatamente a Escocia y lo busquemos. Claro que lo mejor será que primero hables con él y le expliques la razón por la cual no estoy muerto, no quiero causarle un ataque al corazón si me ve llegar de pronto.

Remus lo observo fijamente durante unos segundos sin pasarle desapercibido el hecho de que no le correspondió la mirada y parecía estar buscando algo en el suelo.

– Tienes miedo– fue su afirmación y vio aparecer un tenue sonrojo en su amante.

– Moony sabes cómo es, se sentirá engañado. Tengo miedo que no me perdone por todo el dolor que le cause, sabes cuánto lo quiero y no creo soportar su rechazo–dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo– pero no se quien sea su otro padre y no puedo abandonarlo otra vez, nos necesitara para afrontar la situación.

– Sé que te perdonara, Harry es un chico muy inteligente y muy noble. Lo entenderá y esta vez estaremos juntos los cinco, pero si así lo prefieres entonces hablare primero con él y después nos reuniremos todos juntos. Además debemos saber qué decisión tomara con respecto a su otro padre.

– Lo que no sé cómo explicarle es que sucedió de verdad con sus padres. No tengo idea de cómo se lo tomara o si lo entenderá– dejo escapar un suspiro.

– En su momento nos preocuparemos por eso. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

– Quien dice que vamos a dormir– dijo con lujuria.

 **H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**

Harry venia de la cocina con un té cargado para el rubio que se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Alzo la vista cuando Harry entraba por la sala y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

– Draco no tienes por qué fingir, sé que no esperabas esto pero eso es lo que soy, yo soy hijo de…

– No Harry. El que lleves su sangre no quiere decir que seas igual que él. Desde los once años te conozco y sé que tú no podrías hacerle daño a nadie. No eres ni serás nunca como él y no voy a permitir que eso te atormente ¿me escuchaste?– terminó el rubio con decisión.

– ¿Y qué pasa si cuando crezca me vuelvo como él? ¿Y si en realidad…

– Eso no pasara Harry. ¿Quieres que te diga porque?– vio un brillo de esperanza reflejados en los ojos del moreno– ¡Porque yo no lo permitiré! Cuidare de ti y jamás permitiré que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas o algo que te dañe– se acercó a Harry despacio y acuno sus mejillas con sus manos– Estaré siempre a tu lado y te protegeré siempre.

Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y abrazo a Draco fuertemente por el cuello. Sintió los brazos de Draco rodear su cintura y su cálida respiración golpear su nuca. Un delicioso aroma se desprendía de su cuello, provocando que un jadeo se escapara de su garganta. Sintió deseos de probar toda la piel expuesta de Draco pero no se atrevía, aunque se imaginaba que sabría exquisita.

Draco sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción que provoco en el moreno y no pudo evitar que un rayo de esperanza se colara al pensar que quizás…tan solo quizás el moreno podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Se separó con una enorme fuerza de voluntad porque sabía que todavía faltaban muchas cosas de que hablar.

– Bueno, ya que aclaramos esa parte y ya has enviado las cartas a los amigos de tu padre debemos leer ese libro para saber qué es a lo que nos enfrentaremos cuando el Profesor Lupin te busque– vio asentir a Harry y continuo– pero lo que quiero saber es si no tendrás problemas con los muggles con los que vives por haberte ido de casa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miro a Draco.

– A ellos no les importa lo que me pase. Estoy seguro que han de pensar que me quedare a vivir aquí en la mansión y por eso no he regresado. Al contrario, si regreso estarán decepcionados de tenerme en su casa otra vez– termino el moreno con indiferencia.

Después de haber estado espiando a Harry durante casi todas las vacaciones, Draco estaba seguro que le moreno no exageraba.

– Bueno si es así entonces porque no te mudas a la Mansión. Después de todo dices que no crees que el Señor Oscuro te busque, por lo menos no por el momento. Además así estarías más cerca para visitarte y nadie se enteraría– explico Draco con ilusión.

Harry bajo la vista al suelo avergonzado de sentirse así.

– Veras Draco…es que yo…bueno…no sé si…– tomo aire y soltó a bocajarro– No quiero vivir solo en la mansión– levanto la vista hacia Draco y vio que le sonreía tiernamente– el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius aún está muy presente y vivir solo en esta enorme casa me haría recordarlo todo el día. No creo soportarlo, su recuerdo me volvería loco. Prefiero regresar con mis tíos, solo será unos días porque la última semana la paso con los Weasley.

Draco hizo una mueca despectiva pero se contuvo de decir nada en contra de ellos. En vez de eso vio una oportunidad ahí que no desaprovecharía.

– Pues yo creo que estarías más seguro aquí que en ese lugar y si lo que te detiene ahí es la falta de compañía, bueno pues…podría quedarme contigo durante los días que te quedan antes de irte con los Weasley. Si tú quieres claro. Además por mí no te preocupes sin mi madre y padre en la mansión tampoco tengo ganas de estar solo.

Harry recordó que Kreacher le dijo que había encontrado a Draco llorando solo en la mansión. Además esa era la excusa perfecta para estar más tiempo con el rubio y de paso dejar la casa de sus tíos de una vez por todas.

Draco estaba nervioso, esperaba no haber ido tan lejos. Estaba por retractarse cuando vio a Harry sonreír dulcemente y asentir antes de hablar.

– Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo unos días– la hermosa sonrisa que recibió en agradecimiento le dejo mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Soltó un suspiro, ese guapo rubio seria su perdición– que te parece si cenamos y después vas por tus cosas a la Mansión Malfoy mientras yo recojo mi baúl de casa de mis tíos.

Draco frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y negó con la cabeza. Vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Harry y añadió rápidamente.

– Ni sueñes que te dejare ir solo a esa casa. Vamos a cenar primero y después iré a recoger mis cosas a la mansión. Cuando llegue nos iremos a traer tu baúl y regresaremos lo más pronto posible y después ya veremos que hacer– Draco lo observo con una mirada que decía que no aceptaba quejas.

– Ok tu ganas, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

 **LV***TR**

Voldemort esperaba impaciente a Severus que había ido en busca de su ahijado a la Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta golpeando dejo oír un quedo "adelante" mientras se levantaba impaciente de su silla. Pero miro con confusión que Severus había llegado solo y pregunto.

– ¿Dónde está el Joven Malfoy? ¿Por qué no lo traes contigo?– sentía que comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

Severus intuyendo los mismo y no deseando ser recibido por un par de crucios explico rápidamente.

– Mi señor– hizo una reverencia– acabo de regresar de la Mansión Malfoy pero temo decirle que el Joven Malfoy no está. Los elfos me han dicho que lleva desaparecido desde el día de ayer y que solo regreso por unos cuantos minutos para recoger ropa limpia y volvió salir sin decir a donde.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

– Mmmm quizás este con alguna conquista. Está bien Severus te daré una prórroga, tienes hasta el día de mañana a medio día para encontrarlo y traerlo ante mi presencia. No me vuelvas a fallar Severus. Ahora retírate.

– Mi señor– inclino ligeramente la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

 _¡Maldita sea Draco donde diablos te metiste! Por tu bien espero que no te estés metido en problemas._ Soltó un suspiro con frustración, conocía a su ahijado, sabía que si no quería ser encontrado no habría forma de hacerlo, no le quedaba de otra más que enviarle una carta.

 **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**

Draco apareció en la cocina diez minutos después de haberse ido, pero Harry estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido otra vez en el sofá. Despertó cuando sintió unas caricias en su mejilla derecha, pero no abrió los ojos intentando disfrutar de la caricia por más tiempo. Los dedos viajaron por su mandíbula y descendieron por su cuello, reprimió un escalofrió pero se le escapo un pequeño suspiro.

El rubio se dio cuenta que Harry había despertado desde que le toco por primera vez y sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos, así que decidió castigarlo un poco por intentar engañarlo. Se acercó despacio a su oído y le susurro con voz sedosa.

– Despierta perezoso o tendré que buscar una forma de hacerlo yo mismo.

Observo con fascinación como se estremecía el moreno y soltó un suave jadeo. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes y sonrió traviesamente enderezándose.

– Parece que estabas muy dormido– vio sonrojarse deliciosamente sus mejillas– supongo que estarás muy cansado, así que propongo que vayamos rápido por tus cosas y regresemos a dormir ¿Qué dices?– le lanzo una sonrisa marca Malfoy que derretían a cualquiera.

– Cl-claro– se levantó despacio colocándose sus lentes y llamo al elfo– Kreacher llévanos a la casa de mis tíos, pero aparécete en los arbustos de la casa para que nadie nos vea.

El elfo asintió y tomo de las manos a sus dos amos, despareciendo al instante.

Aparecieron frente a la ventana de su casa escondidos detrás de unos matorrales.

– Bien Kreacher, cuando te llame regresamos a Grimmauld Place.

Sin esperar respuesta tomo a Draco de la mano y camino a la puerta. Tocaron el timbre un par de veces antes de que apareciera la cara de caballo de su tía Petunia.

– Ah! Eres tu– pero antes de seguir noto la presencia de alguien más y se giró para observarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se fijó en su ropa costosa y en su cabello rubio pero aún más cuando vio las manos entrelazadas.

Draco la observaba con absoluto desprecio y una mueca de asco.

– Si tía Petunia, pero no te preocupes solo vinimos a recoger mis cosas. No tardare mucho– dijo con indiferencia.

Su tía se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre para los jóvenes mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco, cosa que molesto en sobremanera a Harry. Estaban por subir las escaleras cuando apareció su tío Vernon seguido de Dudley. Harry se paró en seco indeciso sobre subir o esperar a que los viera. Draco pareció percibir su confusión porque levanto la vista en el preciso momento que su tío los veía, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Harry y viendo con envidia la ropa de Draco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? – escucho un gruñido de parte de Draco y observo con miedo como asomaba la punta de su varita por su camisa.

Harry toco tranquilizadoramente el hombro de Draco antes de contestar.

– Descuida tío solo estaré unos minutos mientras recojo mis pertenencias. Después me voy– miro a Draco de reojo y añadió– nadie sabe a dónde me iré, así que si no quieren que me obliguen a regresar con ustedes no le digan a nadie a donde me fui.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando su tía lo interrumpió.

– Pues es demasiado tarde. Hoy vino a buscarte uno de los tuyos– observo la alarma en los ojos de su sobrino y se apresuró a añadir– no debería ser nada malo porque era uno de los que te protegen.

– ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le dijeron?– Harry estaba entrando en pánico, pero sintió la mano de Draco apretando su muñeca y respiro hondo. Aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada atónita de su primo y lo miro frunciendo su ceño.

– Severus Snape– dijo con desprecio su tía mientras sentía a Draco ponerse tenso– solo le dije que te habías ido desde ayer por la mañana a la casa que te heredaron– terminó nerviosa.

– No te preocupes por eso Harry, yo puedo manejar a Severus. Ahora recojamos tus cosas y salgamos de aquí.

Harry asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Draco tras él, dejando atrás a sus tíos y primo pero recordó la mirada de su primo y volvió la vista atrás justo para ver cómo se comía con los ojos a Draco. Se paró de golpe y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su primo gruñendole amenazadoramente.

Draco lo miro confundido y giro la vista para ver cómo se sonrojaba el primo de Harry pero no comprendió el motivo hasta que Harry se colocó detrás de él y tras una última mirada se giró hacia él y comenzó a subir. Draco comenzó a reír mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras con Harry pisándole los talones.

Cuando entraron por la puerta todavía no borraba su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Miro a Harry sonriendo y le guiño el ojo.

– No sé de qué tanto te ríes. ¿No será que te gusta que te observen por detrás? Porque déjame decirte que el asqueroso de mi primo no perdió la oportunidad– dijo Harry molesto por la actitud del rubio.

– Claro que me gusta que me observen, soy hermoso después de todo pero no te preocupes porque jamás me gustaría tu primo– sonrió de lado al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry– a mí me gustan morenos y de ojos verdes– le guiño un ojo y camino hacia la cama.

Harry sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara y sonrió bobamente mientras observaba al rubio meter cuanta ropa se encontrara en su baúl. Quince minutos después el baúl estaba sobre la cama con todo adentro incluidas ropa, libros, y todas sus pertenencias.

Miro a Draco y le sonrió en agradecimiento, tomo la jaula de Hedwig y asintió hacia Draco.

– ¡Kreacher!

– Diga Joven Malfoy– hizo una reverencia.

– Regresemos a la Mansión Black.

Tomo el baúl de Harry y desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron vio los ojos brillosos de Harry y sin decir más lo abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– No importa, no les guardo ningún tipo de sentimiento. Es solo que ahí viví muchas cosas tristes…no sé qué debería de sentir.

– Vamos Harry, has pasado por mucho hoy. Será mejor que te acuestes a dormir. Te acompañare y después le pediré a Kreacher que me arregle una habitación si no te molesta– dijo Draco conduciendo al moreno a la habitación.

Harry solo asintió pero cuando llegaron a la habitación le pidió a Draco que se quedara esa noche con él.

– Quédate solo esta noche conmigo y si quieres mañana le pides a Kreacher que te arregle una habitación– volteo su mirada hacia la cama– La cama es muy grande y te prometo que no te pateare.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de asentir.

– Ok, pero antes debes ponerte un pijama. Iré por mis cosas, no tardo.

Vio al rubio salir de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para asearse y cambiarse.

El rubio salió rápidamente de la habitación sintiéndose nervioso. Quería dormir con Harry pero temía que no pudiera contenerse y terminara haciendo alguna tontería. Decidió que se cambiaría en la sala para evitar tentaciones.

Cuando regreso a la habitación encontró a Harry recostado sobre uno de los lados de la cama tapado hasta el cuello y sonrió. Era la tentación más grande que había visto en su vida. Se acercó despacio a la cama y miro al moreno un momento antes de levantar las sabanas y entrar en la cama.

Había demasiada distancia entre ellos y eso era algo que él no iba a dejar que sucediera.

Rodo sobre su costado y se acercó a Harry quien se sobresaltó al instante pero sonrió al rubio y enseguida se giró dándole la espalda, acurrucándose en su pecho. Draco suspiro satisfecho y abrazo al moreno de la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído un buenas noches que le correspondió con un susurro.

Enterró su nariz en la nuca del moreno mientras este a su vez se aferró de sus brazos. Después de unos minutos ambos estaban dormidos.

El primero en despertar fue Harry, algo lo había despertado aunque no sabía qué. Cuando abrió sus ojos se olvidó del ruido que había escuchado pues con gran vergüenza se dio cuenta que tenía aferrado a Draco por los hombros mientras sentía el calor de los brazos del rubio rodear su cadera. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del cuello del rubio que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel y la boca se le hizo agua de solo imaginar el sabor que tendría, se veía tan suave que tenía ganas de tocarla. Alzo la vista unos segundos y vio a Draco profundamente dormido así que creyó que si lo tocaba no despertaría, además solo sería un pequeño roce.

Despacio poso la yema de sus dedos sobre su cuello deslizándolos desde su oreja siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado más a él hasta tocar con la punta de su nariz un lado de su cuello, olía tan delicioso que no aguanto las ganas de probarlo. Saco la punta de su lengua y la deslizo trazando círculos sobre la piel expuesta sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Estaba tan perdido degustando el sabor de la piel del rubio que no se dio cuenta que Draco había girado su cabeza exponiendo aún más su cuello, hasta que escucho un gemido salir de la garganta del rubio. Se separó rápidamente de su cuello sintiendo subir el calor por su cara y miro con alivio que Draco seguía dormido, así que como pudo se deshizo de su abrazo y salió de la cama rumbo al baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría cuanto antes.

Cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrase abrió sus ojos y sonrió con satisfacción.

 _"Bien, ahora sé que no le soy indiferente. Si sigue así no podré detenerme la próxima vez, pero ya empezaste el juego Harry y ahora lo terminaremos"._

Se levantó de la cama desperezándose. Estaba escogiendo un cambio de ropa limpia de su baúl cuando escucho al moreno salir de la ducha, se giró rápidamente y le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se congelo en sus labios cuando lo vio. Estaba totalmente mojado y lo único que llevaba era un toalla pequeña amarrada en sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano y sus largas piernas. Malfoy trago pesadamente viendo como Harry secaba su cabello con otra toalla dejándolo más desordenado que antes y eso solo logro encenderlo más. Perdió la batalla al ver a Harry sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo frente a él. Mando todo al demonio y sonriendo seductoramente se acercó al más pequeño con pasos felinos.

Harry se puso nervioso cuando vio la mirada del rubio que se acercaba cada vez más a él, hasta que quedo solo a unos centímetros de él. Lo miro directo a los ojos y siguió como hipnotizado los movimientos de su mano que le quitaban en ese momento la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello.

– Es peligroso salir así de mojado, te podría dar un resfriado Harry– su voz era más un susurro suave– ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?– y diciendo esto comenzó a deslizar la toalla por su cuello tocando con la punta de sus dedos la piel del moreno quien se estremeció bajo el toque.

Harry sentía que la piel donde iba tocando Draco ardía como fuego pero no podía reaccionar. Vio la mano del rubio bajar por su pecho y soltó un jadeo cuando esos dedos rozaron su pezón convirtiéndose en pequeños gemidos al sentir la mano de Draco pasearse por todo su abdomen.

– Dra-Draco– gimió despacio con los ojos cerrados.

– Dime Harry– aprovecho el estado en el que estaba el moreno y aferro su cadera con la otra mano.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su aliento se atascó al ver a Draco tan cerca.

Draco no podía aguantar por más tiempo, tenía que probar sus labios. Se inclinó despacio sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes, ya podía saborear su aliento pero justo cuando estaba por posar sus labios un golpe seco se escuchó en la ventana haciéndolos sobresaltar. Se separaron con rapidez y voltearon a la ventana para ver una lechuza parda.

Draco se acercó rápidamente para abrir la ventana al reconocer la lechuza de su padrino.

– ¿Saben que estás conmigo? –pregunto Harry confundido.

– No lo creo, no se lo he dicho a nadie ni siquiera a los elfos de la mansión– miro con desconfianza el sobre– pero la carta es de mi padrino.

Abrió la carta con rapidez y la leyó. Se giró hacia Harry con ojos aterrados.

– ¿Qué pasa Draco?– pregunto preocupado.

– Severus dice que el Lord quiere verme hoy al medio día.

– No te marcara ¿o sí?– Harry estaba alarmado.

– No lo sé, pero tengo que ir no tengo opción. Quizás sabe dónde está mi madre y…–miro a Harry asombrado– o talvez ya sabe la verdad sobre ti y quiere que te capturemos.

Harry camino hasta él y lo tomo de las mejillas.

– Sea cual sea la razón estarás bien. No debes preocuparte– Harry se dio vuelta y saco un objeto de su túnica– llévate esto. Es un traslador que me dio la orden al terminar este curso por si lo necesitaba y justamente te traerá a Grimmauld Place.

Draco lo tomo indeciso.

– ¿Y que pasara si quiere que te capture para llevarte con él?

– Pues si ese es el caso entonces hazlo. Tráelo aquí, después de todo ya recordó a mi padre, quizás me dé la oportunidad de decirle toda la verdad y sino pues…

– ¿Estás loco? Yo jamás le permitiré que…

– Draco, debes ir y mostrarte fuerte. Tú puedes hacerlo, confió en ti. Eres un Malfoy después de todo y sabrás sacarle provecho sea cuál sea la situación.

La convicción en la voz de Harry le dio fuerzas para lo que venía. Asintió y respondió la carta de su padrino.

– Lo acabo de citar cinco minutos antes de las doce en la mansión. Así no le dará tiempo a preguntarme sobre donde he estado, porque si me mandó una carta es porque ya me busco en la mansión.

– Muy bien, entonces toma una ducha y bajemos a desayunar para que estés listo antes del mediodía.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer : D espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si les gusto, no duden en dejarme saber que piensan : )**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicos y chicas!**


	7. Reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto, aquí esa la continuación : )**

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Jajajaja tu crees? Bueno, espero que siga gustándote ; )

 **Jnaruko: Si, no podía dejar a mi querido Sirius muero : ( Tendrás algunas respuestas en este capitulo ; )**

 **Risard: Si, lo siento, pero aqui tienes la conti ; ) gracias por leer, cuídate.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Reencuentro**

 **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**

Draco apareció en la mansión diez minutos antes de las doce pensando que su padrino todavía no llegaría y así recoger algunos objetos personales que había dejado el día anterior. Se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y cuando entro se paró en seco, sorprendido mientras su padrino lo observaba sentado desde su cama.

– ¿Dónde has estado, Draco? Y antes de que me mientas déjame decirte que ya revise la mansión y no hay señales de que hayas estado en la casa por al menos dos o tres días, sin mencionar que falta parte de tu ropa y tus objetos personales– lo miro a los ojos intentando leer su mente pero no por nada le había enseñado _Oclumancia_.

Draco estaba molesto por haber sido sorprendido con la guardia baja, eso era algo imperdonable para un Malfoy y todo por estar pensando en el delicioso cuerpo del Gryffindor, pero se lo iba a cobrar cuando regresara, bueno si después de reunirse con el Lord regresaba con vida. Pero por nada del mundo debía permitir que Severus supiera con quien había estado esos días, así que oculto sus emociones como todo un Malfoy antes de responderle a su padrino.

– Oh vamos Severus, me dirás que ahora te portaras como un padre sustituto– hablo con sorna– pero si quieres saber te lo diré, estuve en casa de un amigo y pienso quedarme con él por unos días, aquí es demasiado aburrido.

– ¿Hablas del señor Nott o del señor Zabini quizás? – Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que su ahijado estaba utilizando _Oclumancia_ y eso le molestaba aún más porque sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

– De un amigo de Blaise por supuesto. Ya sabes, divirtiéndome – añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Después de todo, Severus no tenía por qué dudar de lo que le decía pues lo había hecho algunas veces.

– No necesitaba saber eso Draco– hizo una mueca de asco y continuo– tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida privada, pero ahora es momento de partir, el Lord nos espera– camino rumbo a la puerta y antes de salir añadió– un consejo antes de partir, sea lo que sea que te pida no le cuestiones, está muy…digamos que el… no está de humor. Te espero abajo, no tardes– cerro la puerta al salir.

Draco no sabía cómo tomar el consejo de su padrino pero ya pensaría en eso después. Camino al panel que estaba oculto en su habitación y saco una pequeña caja, sonrió levemente y la guardo en su túnica antes de salir.

 **LV** *****TR**

Voldemort estaba impaciente, ya casi eran las doce y no había señales de Severus, estaba por llamar a Nagini para saber porque tardaba tanto cuando la vio deslizarse por la puerta.

 _"Parece ser que estas impaciente Tom"_

 _– ¿Dónde está Severus? Ya tardo demasiado– siseo intranquilo._

 _"Relájate mi querido Calvito, Severus ya está del otro lado de la puerta y antes de que salgas corriendo, algo que sería nada digno de tu parte, te diré que el Joven Malfoy lo acompaña – siseo divertida"._

 _– ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Hazlos pasar!– camino rápidamente y se sentó en su sillón favorito, tamborileando sus dedos._

La observo salir y segundos después ingresaron en la sala los dos hombres. Observo complacido como le reverenciaban y después centro su mirada en el joven delante de él.

– Veo que Severus te ha enseñado muy bien, no puedo leer tu mente. Acércate– demando con impaciencia.

Draco estaba nervioso, pero como todo buen Malfoy guardaba sus emociones para evitar ser presa fácil. Se acercó despacio, justo cuando estaba a un paso del Lord levanto la vista y lo vio acercarse, resistiendo el impulso de alejarse de él cerro con asco sus ojos cuando vio que su mano esquelética se dirigía a su cara.

Voldemort vio el asco reflejado en los rasgos del chico y detuvo su mano. En cualquier otro momento no le habría importado y hasta lo hubiera hecho solo por torturarlo pero, ver que ese chico que tenía la misma edad que el hijo de James le tenía asco le hizo pensar que entonces cuando se viera con Potter no solo le tendría odio y miedo sino también asco y no supo explicarse porque le importaba su rechazo. Bajo su mano y lo rodeo con pasos lentos analizándolo.

– Sabes Draco, tengo para ti una misión– vio tensarse al chico y sonrió– pero eso no debe preocuparte no es nada difícil. Aunque debo admitir que mis planes originales han cambiado, así que por ahora solo te pediré que averigües si puedes acceder a la Mansión Black y…– se paró frente al chico y lo miro a los ojos– que te hagas amigo de Harry Potter cuando regreses a Hogwarts.

– ¿Mi señor? – Draco sabía que algo así le pedirían pero no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía con Harry, pero si creía que él le haría daño al moreno estaba muy equivocado.

– Estoy al tanto de su rivalidad, pero eso no me importa. Seguirás mis órdenes y te harás amigo de Potter, hasta que confié ciegamente en ti. ¿Entendido?– amenazo.

– Por supuesto mi señor, pero si me permite preguntar ¿Qué es lo que hare cuando el confié en mí y sea mi amigo?– aunque su tono de voz era indiferente por dentro estaba preocupado.

– Eso lo sabrá más adelante, por ahora necesito saber si puede entrar en la Mansión Black– se volvió a sentar y mirando fijamente al chico frente a él, amenazo– solo le diré que necesito a Potter vigilado y protegido en cualquier lugar y momento, de lo que sea y sobre todo de quien sea.

– Como diga mi señor– Draco respiro con alivio por dentro.

– Ahora retírate– fijo sus ojos rojos en su espía antes de hablar– Severus tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Draco dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero antes de alcanzar la puerta escucho nuevamente la voz del Lord.

– Por cierto Draco, para tu misión en Hogwarts puedes utilizar a los señores Zabini y Nott y a quien creas necesario sin arriesgar a Potter. Espero tu reporte pronto.

Observo al chico salir y volteo su mirada a su espía.

– Esa misión no solo es para el joven Malfoy, Severus, pero eso creo que ya lo sabes. Necesito reportes semanales de los progresos del chico y cualquier inconveniente que aparezca inmediatamente házmelo saber.

– Si, mi señor.

– Por otro lado quiero que investigues la manera de recuperar mi antigua apariencia. Necesito recuperar mis rasgos humanos cuanto antes y eso solo lo puedes lograr tú. Ahora retírate, te llamare cuando te necesite.

– Mi señor– hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta rápidamente buscando a Draco. Lo encontró al final del pasillo esperándolo.

– En cuanto averigüe lo de la Mansión Black te lo hare saber, por el momento me voy a descansar– su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión haciéndole difícil a su padrino saber cuál era su opinión respecto a lo que tenía que hacer.

– Esperaba que estuvieras haciendo un berrinche por tener que ser el guardaespaldas de Potter ¿qué sucede Draco?– Snape sabía que algo raro sucedía con su ahijado y no pararía hasta descubrirlo.

– Sabes que si quiero a madre de regreso tengo que complacerlo, además– miro a Severus y sonrió– quizás no me molesta ser amigo de Potter, después de todo ¿quién no quiere ser amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió?

– Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Draco– amenazo y después soltó un suspiro de frustración– el Lord quiere que protejas a Potter y no que le causes daño– terminó serio.

– Tu sabes que es lo que pretende y no me lo dirás, pero no te preocupes me quedo claro que Potter ahora es alguien importante para el Lord– intento imprimir sus palabras con el mayor desprecio posible– nos vemos padrino.

Dio media vuelta y salió de las protecciones de la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro. Miro atrás unos segundos asegurándose de estar solo, saco el traslador que le dio Harry y desapareció.

 **SB** **&** **RL** *****RL** **&** **SB**

Sirius y Remus llegaban de su paseo por las calles de la ciudad cuando vieron una hermosa lechuza blanca que reconocieron al instante.

– ¡Mira Paddy, Hedwig trajo las cartas de Harry! – se aproximó con rapidez seguido de Sirius– creo que no tendremos que esperar más para reunirnos con el pequeño Prongs.

– Espera ¿escribió una para mí?– le arrebato la carta a Remus emocionado– pero si él cree que yo estoy…– pero fue interrumpido por Remus.

– ¡Ya ves Paddy! Harry ya ha de saber que no estás muerto y estará muy contento de poder verte de nuevo. ¿Cuándo regresaremos?– Remus volteo al ver que Sirius no le contestaba– ¿Sirius?

– No lo sabe Moony– le tendió la carta con tristeza– pero debemos regresar lo más pronto posible. Sabía que le causaría daño morir frente a sus ojos, pero mi pequeño Harry está destrozado, se culpa de mi muerte y ya no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa.

Remus leyó la carta y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver el estado en el que Harry estaba por la muerte de Sirius. Se sentía mal al ver que Harry se sentía tan solo y no había superado lo que había pasado, esa carta llena de manchas de lágrimas era testigo de su sufrimiento.

– Debemos regresar Sirius. Harry esta solo desde hace poco en la Mansión Black y…– pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Sirius.

– ¿Qué?– pregunto incrédulo– ¿Cómo que está solo en la Mansión? Alguien podría encontrarlo y hacerle daño– estaba entrando en pánico y eso no ayudaría– Moony arregla tus cosas de inmediato, vamos a regresar a Grimmauld Place hoy mismo.

– Tienes razón, es demasiado peligroso que este solo, pero dime Paddy ¿podremos entrar por red flu?

– Por supuesto, por lo que veo ahora la Mansión de mis padres ha aceptado que tiene dos dueños, no será problema entrar. Solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta ya de que Harry escapo de casa de esos muggles.

 **H** **&** **D** ******* **D** **&** **H**

Después de que Draco se fuera Harry se había quedado desempacando sus pertenencias. Kreacher había preparado dos habitaciones para Draco y el, pero Harry no estaba contento al saber que ya no podría dormir al lado del rubio.

Una hora después ya se había aburrido así que le pidió ayuda a Kreacher para arreglar y limpiar la Mansión para cuando Remus llegara. En ese momento estaba terminando de ordenar la sala pero estaba tan sudado y sucio que prefirió darse un baño rápido para esperar al rubio y comer juntos.

Subió hasta su habitación y busco ropa cómoda. Estaba preocupado por Draco, llevaba casi dos horas fuera y tenía miedo que Vold… _su padre_ le hubiera hecho algo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se metía a la ducha. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba el hecho innegable de que Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort _"como lo llame es lo mismo"_ era su padre, pero por el otro lado esa misma persona lo odiaba y deseaba verlo muerto. Y él no sabía qué hacer, si lo que su papá dijo en los recuerdos era cierto, él podía con ayuda de Remus traerlos de vuelta y quizás, solo quizás a su padrino también, y si lograba eso a lo mejor también podría recuperar a su otro padre. El deseaba tener una familia pero no podía dejarse engañar por Tom y terminar muerto, al fin y al cabo él no sabía que tenía un hijo y que ese hijo era la misma persona que quería ver muerta. Tenía miedo de que su afán de poder fuera más fuerte que sus sentimientos por su papá y por su ahora "hijo".

Salió de la ducha vestido con unos pantalanes gastados y una playera gris de cuello "V", pero no vio al rubio que se lo comía con los ojos desde la cama porque se iba secando el cabello con la toalla. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, si Draco no regresaba en menos de una hora el saldría a buscarlo a donde fuera. Pero una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Espero que ese suspiro sea porque me extrañabas– hablo divertido.

Cuando Harry levanto la vista sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Draco! Grandísimo tonto, me tenías muy preocupado– estaba tan aliviado de ver al rubio sano y salvo que no pensó en lo que hizo, solamente camino a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, deseando con eso poder mantenerlo a salvo siempre.

– Wow no sabía que me habías extrañado tanto– estaba sorprendido por la reacción del moreno pero no dudo en responder el abrazo– si voy a tener este recibimiento creo que tendré que salir más seguido– dijo bromeando.

– Pues yo que tú, no me acostumbraba a esto porque no lo volveré a hacer– dijo molesto– Además estaba preocupado porque si algo te pasaba tendría la primera discusión con mi padre por tu culpa, y yo quiero que sea porque me diga "hijo" y no "Potter"– terminó, haciendo un puchero.

Draco estaba sonriendo divertido por la amenazas del Gryffindor, si es que a eso le llamaba amenaza.

– Bien me ha quedado claro, pero ahora tu y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca por ese libro mientras te cuento como me fue– soltó al moreno y salieron de la habitación.

 **LV** *****TR**

Después de reunirse con sus mortífagos y planear un ataque cerca de Hogsmeade y otros lugares Tom se quedó solo con Nagini.

 _"¿Crees que sea la mejor manera de hacerlo Tom?"_

 _– Quizás no, pero así nos deshacemos de dos problemas Nagini. De ahora en adelante los ataques serán continuos, sabes que Severus nos dijo que el viejo loco está sospechando que estamos planeando algo debido que no ha habido ataques de mortífagos. Tenemos que seguir activos, de esa manera también los mantenemos ocupados para alejarlos lo más posible de Potter. Nadie debe saber que ya no está Little Whinging o no podré acercarme a él– siseo pensativo._

 _"¿Por qué te importa tanto el chico? Podrá parecerse mucho a James, pero no es él y jamás lo será. Dime Tommy ¿no estarás pensando en conformarte con ese chico porque ya no podrás tener jamás a su padre? – se deslizo sutilmente fuera de su vista, anticipando su reacción._

 _– ¡Pero que estupideces dices, remedo de serpiente! Jamás podría ver a Potter de esa forma, por si no te has dado cuenta es Potter el "tesoro" del que habla James en su carta. Cuidare de él como si fuera mi hijo tal como me lo pide en su carta. Le daré todo lo que le arrebate, dinero, ropa, una familia y sobre todo un futuro, hare hasta lo imposible porque me acepte y me perdone._

 _"¿No te parece que das mucho por hecho Tom? Te aseguro que lo que más quiere Potter es algo que jamás podrás regresarle y si quieres mi consejo…_

Pero no termino de hablar porque un fuerte ruido sonó a sus espaldas. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se había escuchado el sonido solo encontraron una pequeña caja de madera labrada.

Voldemort siseo furioso, no sabía quién había sido tan estúpido que creyó que podría traspasar sus barreras sin ser detectado. Pero por más encantamientos que utilizo no dio con el origen del hechizo así que examino la caja más de cerca y sintió a su corazón detenerse un segundo antes de comenzar a latir furiosamente al reconocer el escudo de los Potter.

Levito con cuidado la caja y la deposito sobre la mesa.

 _"¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Qué acaso no te puede mandar todo junto? Que será lo próximo que llegara ¿un álbum de fotos, otra carta de amor o…_

 _– Recuerdos– siseo desconcertado._

 _"¿Recuerdos? No sé de qué me hablas._

 _– Son recuerdos. Me envió recuerdos._

Nagini se deslizo por sus hombros y observo las botellitas con recuerdos. Giro los ojos en blanco y se bajó de los hombros de Tom.

 _– Bien. Supongo que querrás estar solo y yo prefiero retirarme por mi voluntad a que me corran– se deslizo por el suelo pero antes de salir por la puerta añadió– por cierto, aquí el único remedo de serpiente eres tú, calvito._

Voldemort giro furioso dispuesto a cruciar a esa serpiente color sapo pero le recibió la puerta cerrada.

 _– Ya verás Nagini cuando te atrape._

Camino rápidamente al fondo, donde un armario viejo estaba contra la pared. Saco un pensadero bellamente decorado y regreso a la mesa.

 _– Muy bien Jams mi vida, ya basta de juegos._

Dejo caer con impaciencia todos los recuerdos dentro el pensadero y se sumergió.

 **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**

Draco y Harry estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón leyendo un libro, afuera la tarde estaba cayendo. Después de haber comido regresaron a su lectura y en ese momento estaba un rubio con la nariz enterrada en un libro titulado "Hechizos antiguos de las familias sangre pura" buscando alguna mención sobre los horrocruxes, mientras un moreno se esforzaba por seguir leyendo y mantener sus ojos abiertos al mismo tiempo.

– Harry, al paso que vas nunca terminaremos y además creo que solo estás leyendo la mitad de la información que hay por hoja– hablo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Harry dio un respingo al ser descubierto y se levantó para sentarse al lado del rubio.

– No es cierto. Ya encontré algo pero tú estabas tan concentrado que no quise molestarte. Creo que encontré parte del ritual para juntar los horrocruxes con el cuerpo. Mira– le tendió el libro y después se levantó para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina.

Cuando regreso vio al rubio leyendo con el ceño fruncido, estaba tan concentrado en lo que leía que no lo interrumpió y en su lugar se sentó recostándose sobre su hombro para descansar, pero sus ojos se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo.

Draco estaba fascinado por la información que habían encontrado que no se percató de que Harry se había quedado dormido hasta que escucho un suspiro salir de los labios del moreno. Bajo su vista al rostro de Harry y sonrió al ver que se había dormido sobre su hombro. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y deposito un beso sobre su frente, acomodándolo después sobre su pecho para que no se lastimara y así poder terminar su lectura.

Sin embargo el cansancio y el calor de ese cuerpo junto al suyo le comenzó a adormilar hasta que se recostó sobre el reposabrazos del sofá con el cuerpo del Gryffindor sobre el suyo.

 **SB** **&** **RL***RL** **&** **SB**

– Vamos Remus, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca para no despertar a Harry– hablo impaciente.

– Ya estoy listo Paddy solo necesitaba recoger unas cosas. Vámonos– sonrió ante la emoción de Sirius, parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían prometido una paleta al llegar.

Entraron juntos a la chimenea y lanzaron polvos flu mientras pronunciaba fuerte y claro "Grimmauld Place Número 12".

Salieron de la chimenea con sus maletas en la mano. Sirius estaba tan entretenido limpiándose las cenizas de la túnica que no se percató de la escena que había frente a sus ojos, pero Remus al ser un licántropo inmediatamente percibió un aroma que aunque era familiar no le pertenecía a Harry. Se quedó estupefacto al ver a un par de jóvenes recostados sobre el sillón durmiendo plácidamente. Eso no era algo raro, lo increíblemente raro y casi imposible de creer era quienes eran ese par de chicos.

– Si-Sirius– tartamudeo.

Sirius lo miro a los ojos y al ver su reacción le pregunto– ¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Te sientes bien?

Se iba a acercar a Remus para ver que le sucedía cuando un suave ronroneo se escuchó a su lado. Se giró hacia el sofá y se quedó de piedra. Después de varios minutos que le parecieron horas reacciono, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue boquear un par de veces antes de cerrar la boca nuevamente al ver a _SU PEQUEÑO_ Prongs abrazarse más fuerte al cuello de ese chico, acomodándose más sobre su pecho ronroneando otra vez, mientras ese _PERVERTIDO_ aferraba más fuerte la cintura de su ahijado separando más sus piernas para que este último se acomodara mejor entre ellas. Ambos soltaron un suave suspiro y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Sirius.

– Es…ese…ese es… ¿el hijo de Lucius?– logro tartamudear cuando encontró su voz.

– Tal parece…que si– contesto, un poco más recuperado de la conmoción.

– Pero eso es imposible…digo ellos… ellos no… pero ellos se han odiado todo el tiempo, es imposible que ahora Harry…–pero fue interrumpido por un quedo susurro.

– Draco– susurro Harry enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Malfoy hijo.

– Creo…que ahí tienes tu respuesta Paddy– respondió en voz baja Remus, atónito al ver a Harry así con quien creí era su peor enemigo aparte de Voldemort.

– Pe-pero…pero… ¿¡oíste!?– pregunto incrédulo– dijo su nombre en sueños y…ya solo falta que viva con Voldemort, eso sería… – pero se interrumpió al ver la mano de ese rubio oxigenado subir por la espalda de su ahijado y aferrar su playera.

Sintió como se le subían lo colores a la cara por la vergüenza y la ira. Dio un paso con los brazos extendidos para lanzarse al cuello de ese rubio pervertido cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo.

– Sirius detente. Vas a hacer una tontería– dijo indeciso.

– Muy bien, no le tocare un solo cabello oxigenado ahora, pero entonces sostenme fuerte porque ya no soporto ver más esta escena– dijo con los dientes apretados.

– Pero se ven tan lindos así, déjalos dormir, después podremos hablar.

Sirius gruño al escuchar la palabra "lindos" en la misma oración que llevaba a "Harry y Malfoy durmiendo juntos" que no aguanto más.

– ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!– grito furioso.

Harry y Draco pegaron un brinco en su lugar. Harry cayó de culo sobre el piso, con los lentes de lado, cuando Draco se levantó del sofá mirando desorientado a su alrededor con la varita lista. Pero Harry que cayó de espaldas a la chimenea no sabía que los había despertado.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Draco? Me dolió sabes– miro al chico rubio frente a él y como no le hacía caso añadió molesto– mínimo podrías ayudarme no crees.

Pero Draco solo tenía ojos para el par de personas que se encontraban frente a ellos. Una de las cuales se suponía estaba muerta pero en ese momento lo estaba mirando como si quisiera molerlo a crucios o peor aún torturarlo dolorosamente con sus manos, sobre todo por la forma en que abría y cerraba los puños mientras los ojos le brillaban con maldad.

Remus al ver el estado en que Sirius había dejado al heredero Malfoy rio despacio.

– Basta Sirius. Has dejado petrificado al pobre chico, gracias a Merlín que no eres un basilisco.

Ni bien termino de hablar cuando vio como Harry volteaba la cabeza con brusquedad y abría los ojos como platos.

Sirius suavizo su expresión al ver el shock que le había causado a su ahijado y sonrió cálidamente.

– Hola Harry– hablo despacio.

Harry estaba en shock. No podía creer quien estaba frente a él.

– ¿S-si-sirius?– pregunto con temor– ¿Eres tú?– se sentía confundido, pero de pronto comprendió– Oh Merlín, ¡Draco me he vuelto loco!– exclamo preocupado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco reacciono al escuchar su nombre en la voz del moreno. Lo miro en el suelo y vio sus ojos con lágrimas así que sin pensarlo se arrodillo al mismo tiempo que Sirius se acercaba a Harry preocupado por el estado en que había quedado. Pero al ver al hijo pervertido de Lucius abrazarlo y mirarlo a él con desconfianza su furia volvió con fuerzas y gruño amenazadoramente.

– Suelta a mi ahijado ¡rubio pervertido!– se lo arrebato de los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho posesivamente– no le vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos encima o te regresare en pedazos a la Mansión Malfoy y serás comida de Thestrals.

Pero esta vez Draco no se amedrento y gruño con fuerza mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Harry.

– No sé quién eres tú, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Harry y menos que juegues con sus sentimientos intentando hacerle creer que eres Sirius Black.

Harry escucho las palabras de Draco y tuvo miedo de que fueran ciertas así que se alejó con terror de los brazos que lo tenían agarrado y regreso a los brazos de Draco.

– ¿Qui-quien eres tú? ¿Remus porque vienes con esta persona? ¿Eres tu Remus?– Harry estaba confundido y tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Miro a los ojos de Draco suplicante– Draco ¿de verdad es él?

– Por supuesto que soy yo Harry– susurro Sirius dolido por el rechazo de su ahijado– pregúntame lo que quieras y veras que soy yo, pero por favor no me rechaces– terminó suplicando.

Harry deseaba creer, pero no quería salir lastimado si resultaba no ser cierto. Draco observo al moreno y vio su indecisión pero también el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes. Estaba tan desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo que se le había olvidado un sencillo hechizo de reconocimiento que le había enseñado su padre hace años. Apego más el cuerpo del moreno para disimular su varita y pronuncio el hechizo despacio.

No les dio tiempo a colocar un escudo cuando se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del pequeño Malfoy y fueron rodeados por una luz azul-blanquecina.

– Pero qué diablos…– Sirius le lanzo una mirada furibunda al chico frente a el– cuando te atrape te matare mocoso degenerado, te advertí que no volvieras a poner tus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de mi pequeño Prongs–pero fue interrumpido por las suaves palabras de Harry.

– ¿Padfoot?– pregunto separándose de Draco.

Sirius iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio oxigenado.

– Si Harry. Es tu padrino y el profesor Lupin– observo las lágrimas correr por las mejillas del Gryffindor y las limpio con delicadeza.

– ¡Sirius!– exclamo soltándose del agarre de Draco y arrojándose a los brazos de su padrino, llorando desconsolado– no estás muerto. Yo creí que… pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho.

– Shhh tranquilo pequeño, aquí estoy y ahora no te volveré a dejar solo– apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su ahijado para tranquilizarlo pero sonrió con satisfacción al ver el ceño fruncido del hijo de Lucius– No debes preocuparte, de ahora en adelante no permitiré que se te acerque nadie y menos tipos pervertidos que solo quieran aprovecharse de ti– vio la mirada helada que le dirigió el rubio y sacándole la lengua deslizo sus manos sobre la cintura de Harry apretándolo más a su cuerpo.

Draco estaba que hervía de celos, si pensaba que le separaría de Harry no lo conocía, pero una cosa era intentar molestarlo con eso y otra muy distinta era tocar de esa manera a su moreno. Parpadeo sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, ¿desde cuándo era _SU_ moreno? Bueno eso ya no importaba, lo que le importaba era quitar esas manos del cuerpo de Harry antes de que perdiera el control.

Se acercó rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de su "querido" primo pero cuando vio una de sus manos subir por la espalda del Gryffindor gruño amenazadoramente antes de jalar a Harry hacia el con fuerza. Vio que el hombre iba a protestar pero antes de que lo hiciera fue detenido por el fuerte agarre del profesor Lupin, quien solo sonreía divertido.

Harry se sintió desubicado por el jalón pero al ver que se trataba de Draco no mostro resistencia y en cambio se dejó abrazar por este mientras sentía las cálidas manos del rubio posarse sobre sus caderas.

Remus sonrió complacido por la actitud del hijo de Lucius y después de haber tranquilizado a Sirius se acercó vacilante a Harry.

– Han sido demasiadas emociones para ti Harry y descubrimientos interesantes para mí– dijo mirando intensamente al rubio, que solo se sonrojo– así que, porque no nos sentamos todos y platicamos un momento, ya después podrás descansar y explicarnos la presencia del Joven Malfoy en la Mansión– acerco su mano hacia la espalda de Harry pero al ver la desconfianza en la expresión del Slytherin añadió más para el chico que para Harry– ¿Te parece?

El pequeño Malfoy lo miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de asentir y aflojar el agarre liberando a Harry de la cárcel de sus brazos. Cárcel que por lo que veía a Harry no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tomo a Harry de los hombros y lo condujo con suavidad al sofá donde se sentó con Sirius y Draco a ambos lados, cada uno tomando una mano del moreno.

Remus se sentó frente a ellos y vio divertido la escena frente a él, pero después frunció el ceño con molestia hacia Sirius quien solo hizo un puchero divertido y soltó la mano de Harry.

A pesar de que Sirius no veía a Harry de esa manera no significaba que no se preocupara por quien se acercaba a su adorado ahijado. Así que decidió que ya que Moony no le permitiría molestar al heredero Malfoy por lo menos observaría su comportamiento para saber las intenciones que tenía con su pequeño Prongs.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua mientras disfrutaba de la reacción del rubio al saberse observado por Harry. Regreso a la sala para encontrar a Harry hablando con Remus y recargado en el hombro del rubio teñido, hizo una mueca pero aun así se sentó junto a él.

– Muy bien, ya que estamos todos juntos aprovechemos para ponernos al corriente. Tenemos muchas cosas que decirte Harry. Pero antes quisiera que nos explicaras que hace el pervertido de mi primo contigo, a solas, sin nadie más en la casa y durmiendo juntos sobre el sofá– pregunto jalándolo por la cintura y recostándolo contra su pecho, recibiendo un resoplido como respuesta.

– ¡Padfoot!– sintió sus mejillas arder– Draco no es ningún pervertido. Es mi amigo y aunque hemos estado solos y durmiendo juntos no es nada de lo que tú te imaginas, ¿verdad Draco?– Harry lo miro y se sorprendió por la mirada helada que le dedicaba a su padrino.

– ¡Claro que no soy ningún pervertido! Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otros– dijo mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él– ¿verdad Black?

– Pues si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de mi propiedad sino…– pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

– Lo siento Sirius pero Draco no se puede ir de aquí, yo te explicare que está pasando pero no saques a Draco de tu casa por favor– terminó suplicante.

La carcajada de Remus resonó en el silencio de la Mansión y distrajo a los dos hombres de su concurso de miradas intimidantes.

– Oh Harry, no sé si eres demasiado inocente o ingenuo– dijo divertido.

– Claro que es inocente, no es pervertido como otras personas que se aprovechan de su cariño– contesto molesto.

– Bien, bien. No convirtamos esto en una discusión sin sentido. Vamos a ponernos al día y ya veremos que hacemos después– miro a Harry y añadió– comiencen ustedes chicos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer : D espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si les gusto, no duden en dejarme saber que piensan : )**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicos y chicas!**


	8. Revelaciones

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Quiero aprovechar para agradecer de todo corazón a todos mis queridos lectores : D gracias por seguir mi loca historia jajajaja y también agradezco a todas las lindas personas que han sida muy amables de dejar comentarios : ) muchas gracias chicos...y por supuesto a todos aquellos lectores que han agregado esta historia a su lista de favoritas, eso me ha hecho muy pero muy feliz : D**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Jajajaja si, esos dos son tan parecidos ; ) ohhh la caja la envió James, pero solo llegaría hasta que Tom aceptara cuidar de Harry y dejara de querer matarlo...solo entonces le dejaría saber que es su hijo. Espero que haya podido aclarar tu pregunta y aquí es la siguiente actualización ; ) Besos**

 **Risard: ; ) No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mi historia : D ...ten paciencia Tom pronto sabrá que Harry es su bebé ; ) y sobre los gemelos...bueno solo te diré que son parte de mis personajes favoritos ; )**

 **susigabi: holaaa aquí esta el nuevo cap ; ) y si todo sale bien entonces actualizare de nuevo el sábado : D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Revelaciones**

 **LV** *****TR**

Voldemort había salido del pensadero hace unos minutos pero aun no podía creer lo que había encontrado en esos recuerdos. Le parecía verdaderamente increíble creer que aquel chico delgaducho que había visto crecer como su peor enemigo fuera en realidad su hijo, **su** **único hijo,** el fruto de su amor por James.

No sabía cómo sentirse, había un remolino de sentimientos en su interior que no sabía cuál dominaba sobre los otros. Sentía alegría de saber que tenía un hijo, tristeza por su posible rechazo, melancolía al recordar a James y pensar en todo lo que se perdió de la vida de las únicas dos personas que serían importantes en su vida.

Se sentía tan perdido que no estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder. Necesitaba decírselo a Nagini y necesitaba su ayuda y consejos. Se dio la vuelta con decisión pero fue inútil porque Nagini se encontraba detrás de él mirándolo fijamente.

 _"Oh Tom, si vieras tu cara. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué son esos recuerdos?_

 _– El…él es…Potter es…mi hijo– terminó en un susurro._

 _"! ¿Qué?! Es una broma verdad. Es imposible que él sea… tú lo habrías sabido. De seguro es una treta para que no lo busques y lo mates. Tom…_

 _– Pues no es una treta y de ninguna manera le haré daño. Ahora más que nunca lo protegeré y velare por su felicidad. Pero si no me crees, ve tu misma los recuerdos– dijo convencido._

 _"Bien, lo hare. Solo para demostrarte que te están engañando y tu estas cayendo como un tonto"_

Molesto por su comportamiento tomo a Nagini y juntos entraron a los recuerdos. No lo expresaría en voz alta pero deseaba ver de nuevo a James tal como lo recordaba y a su pequeño Harry de solo un año de edad.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

Después de que Harry les explicara el motivo por el que Draco se estaba quedando en la Mansión con él, fue el turno de ellos de escuchar el relato de cómo habían hecho para evitar que Sirius se quedara encerrado en el Velo después de la maldición lanzada por Bellatrix. Se asombró al saber que ni su padrino ni Remus podrían morir hasta que juntaran de nuevo sus almas o fueran destruidas, pero sobretodo que las almas de sus padres podrían seguir vivas.

La peor parte fue decirles la verdad acerca de su verdadero padre y explicarles porque quería intentar por lo menos ser aceptado por su padre y tener una familia. Eso les había llevado en ese momento a estar sentados los dos juntos mientras esperaban a que su padrino y Remus salieran del pensadero.

– No están de acuerdo en que busque a mi padre ¿verdad Draco?– pregunto aprovechando la ausencia de los adultos.

– No es que esté de acuerdo con su comportamiento, pero debes entenderlos Harry. Están preocupados por ti, temen que te equivoques al pensar que cuando sepa la verdad sobre ti te busque y formen una familia. No quieren que te haga más daño del que ya te ha hecho y en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero te apoyare en lo que decidas sea lo que sea y te mantendré protegido siempre– terminó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Harry suspiro al comprender a que se refería el rubio. Sabía que por una parte tenían razón pero no estaba en condiciones de rebatir esos argumentos, estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Odiaba estar cansado todo el tiempo.

– Vamos pequeño dormilón, descansa un rato mientras ellos salen. Te despertare cuando estén afuera– dicho esto jalo el cuerpo del moreno sobre su regazo sin obtener resistencia y lo coloco en sus piernas.

Harry se quedó dormido casi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza tocaba las cómodas piernas de Draco. Este lo observo dormir, acariciando sus mejillas y jugando con sus cabellos, a pesar de que él también se sentía cansado no podía evitar dejar de pensar en el giro que tomarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Estaba nervioso, sentía que su oportunidad con Harry se desvanecería si ellos no lo aceptaban, porque ellos eran más importantes para el moreno que el mismo y lo peor de todo era que no podía culparlo si decidía hacerlo a un lado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los adultos habían salido desde hace tiempo y lo observaban incrédulos.

Cuando Sirius y Remus salieron del pensadero venían con una cara de resignación que cambio a una de incredulidad cuando vieron al heredero Malfoy haciéndole mimos a un dormido Harry Potter. Se sintieron tan fuera de lugar que decidieron hacerle notar al chico que ya habían regresado. Ambos se aclararon la garganta un par de veces, sorprendiendo al rubio que dio un pequeño respingo.

– Yo…lo siento. Él estaba muy cansando y le dije que descansara mientras yo los esperaba pero no los escuche salir, lo mejor será que lo despierte– dijo nervioso.

– Parece ser que está muy cómodo descansando así que no quisimos molestarlos– sonrió al ver el sonrojo del chico– Pero por lo que veo los dos están muy cansados así que lo mejor será que se vayan a dormir. Nosotros también nos iremos a descansar ¿cierto Paddy? –añadió esperando que Sirius entendiera la amenaza implícita en esa oración. Pero a juzgar por su ceño fruncido dudaba mucho que lo hubiera escuchado siquiera.

– Ni de broma creas que dejare a este degenerado en la misma habitación que mi ahijado. Si quiere seguir en la Mansión dormirá en la sala– dijo seguro.

– Por mí no hay problema, pero estaré pendiente de que NADIE entre en su habitación por la noche– contesto a su vez levantándose del sillón con el moreno en brazos, que al sentir el movimiento solo se acurruco más contra el pecho del rubio– Que descansen– añadió con molestia.

Sirius lo vio salir con su ahijado en brazos y estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando fue detenido por un licántropo enfurecido.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya me canse de tus juegos! Deja de entrometerte ¿no te das cuenta que ese chico Malfoy está enamorado de Harry? Y antes de que me respondas déjame decirte que Harry también lo está pero aún no se ha dado cuenta y cuando lo haga yo los apoyare y más te vale no mortificar al pequeño Prongs con tonterías porque me conocerás enojado– y dicho esto camino rumbo a la puerta.

– Pero Moony…–la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el portazo que dio el hombre lobo al salir del cuarto.

Suspiro frustrado. Lo único que le quería decir era que ya lo sabía pero quería ver hasta donde aguantaba el rubio oxigenado los celos antes de declarársele a Harry. Salió por la puerta buscando a Remus para disculparse.

 **LV** *****TR**

 _"Pero Tom, si lo que acabo de ver es cierto…_

 _– Lo se Nagini, me hare cargo de Potter de ahora en adelante y…_

 _"No Tom, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si Harry Potter ¿o debería decir Harry Riddle? Como sea da igual, pero si es así…_

 _– ¡Por supuesto que no da igual serpiente tonta! Claro que es mi hijo y como tal tendrá mi apellido aunque lo tenga que cruciar un par de veces…claro, no tanto como para dejarlo loco solo un poco para que apren…_

 _"¡Tom Marvolo Riddle! –Siseo furiosa– ¡Cállate de una maldita vez y escucha con un demonio!– observo la expresión sorprendida del tonto frente a ella y decidió que podía continuar sin ser interrumpida– Bien, ahora siéntate y no abras tu gran bocota hasta que termine– silbo con diversión al ver como el ¡Gran Lord Voldemort! Obedecía dócil su orden y tomaba asiento en silencio– sabes, debo decir que me ha sorprendido tu actitud desde que recuperaste tus memorias y más ahora que sabes que Potter es tu hijo, pero si tuvieras la cabeza fría, cosa que debería de ser todo el tiempo puesto que tienes tanto cabello como yo, te darías cuenta de un pequeño detalle que creí era el motivo por el que te encontré con esa sonrisa de bobo. Por lo visto tendré que decírtelo. ¿Qué fue lo que el padre de Potter se llevó de tu departamento la última vez que se vieron?– siseo con paciencia como si estuviera explicándole a un niño como montar una escoba por primera vez._

 _– Mi libro de investigaciones sobre los horrocrux. Pero no entiendo de que te preocupas, sabes bien que esa información me la sabia casi completa y si tenía el libro era solo para no equivocarme, pero aun así hice seis horrocrux y con gran éxito cabe decir. Deberías de elogiarme por mi gran…– pero su perorata fue interrumpida de nuevo._

 _"¡Por Merlín, no tengo ganas ni tiempo de elogiarte nada, porque no hay nada que elogiar grandísimo tonto! Déjame decirte que Potter y sus seguidores también tuvieron éxito en lo mismo, por lo tanto…¿no deberías estar buscando los horrocruxes de tu amado en lugar de estar babeando por tu hijo?_

Vio con gran satisfacción el horror, la sorpresa y la esperanza cruzar el rostro más temido por todos los magos del mundo mágico.

 _– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!– se levantó como resorte de su sillón y se apresuró a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación– James, mi James podría estar vivo y si es así también el pulgoso de Black y la sangre sucia de Evans– se giró con gran excitación hacia la serpiente– ¡Te das cuenta Nagini! Le podría regresar a mi hijo lo que más desea en el mundo. ¡Le podré traer de vuelta a su familia!_

 _"¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que pusieras a trabajar ese minúsculo cerebro que crees que tienes en esa calva cabeza tuya– escucho un siseo peligroso y se apuró a continuar– pero si yo fuera tú, no perdería mi tiempo y me reuniría con Potter lo antes posible antes de que el licántropo le regrese a Black y juntos le devuelvan a sus padres. Es la única oportunidad que tienes de ganarte su perdón y tal vez su cariño._

 _– Sus padres somos James y yo– siseo peligroso– esa sangre sucia no tiene nada que hacer al lado de mi hijo y James. Pero tienes razón, necesito convocar a Severus lo antes posible._

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó desorientado y solo en la gran cama de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí y se preguntaba por la ausencia de Draco en la cama. De pronto los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: Draco, su padrino, Remus.

No sabía si era real o había sido un sueño pero no se detendría en ese momento a analizar sus probabilidades. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomo sus lentes y bajo corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la sala. Derrapo frente al sofá al ver una cabeza rubia durmiendo plácidamente y miro alrededor en busca de algo por pequeño que sea que le indicara que no había soñado todo lo que recordaba, pero grande fue su decepción al no ver ni maletas ni nada que delatara la presencia de alguien más aparte de Draco. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando escucho una voz en lo alto de la escalera.

– Harry que haces despierto a esta hora, deberías estar descansando.

Su cuello trono por la rapidez con que se giró al reconocer la voz. Con gran asombro vio a su padrino bajando por las escaleras.

– ¡Sirius! Gracias a Merlín, creí que había soñado– camino la distancia que le restaba y abrazo fuertemente a su padrino.

– No fue un sueño Harry, ya no estarás solo de nuevo– hizo una mueca de dolor– pero si me sigues apretando así de fuerte me dejaras inservible muy pronto.

Harry lo soltó avergonzado y su padrino soltó una risita.

– Remus viene en camino, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. ¿Tú qué opinas querido _primo_?– pregunto burlón.

Sabía que ese mocoso insolente estaba despierto escuchando todo y como no quería más discusiones con su Moony por culpa del oxigenado reduciría al máximo sus bromas. Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y sonrió socarrón.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente con comentarios sin importancia, pero Harry sabía que en cuanto este acabara seria bombardeado con preguntas. Como nunca había sido tan paciente, cosa que prefería dejárselo a Hermione, decidió comenzar el.

– Muy bien, entonces ¿cuándo vamos a buscar los horrocrux de mis padres y regresarles su cuerpo?– pregunto inseguro.

Draco se atraganto con el zumo de calabaza que tomaba y lo miro horrorizado.

– ¡Harry! Es magia negra, no puedes utilizarla así como así. Te drenaría casi toda tu magia, eso sin contar con que sepas como ejecutar el hechizo y cuentes además con una varita ilegal, a menos que desees recibir la visita de tus padres en Azkaban– terminó incómodo.

– Bueno no había pensado en eso, pero…– fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

– Creo Harry, que Draco tiene razón. Además Sirius y yo queremos saber antes que nada, cuál es tu decisión acerca de tu…otro padre. Ya sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos y sin importar tu decisión estaremos ahí para ti.

– Yo…bueno yo…– empezó nervioso– quisiera intentar acercarme a mi…a Tom– al ver las caras de asombro de su familia se apresuró a aclarar– solo quiero darle… _darnos_ una oportunidad, pero si las cosas no salen bien y él…no quiere saber nada de mi– cerro los ojos, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y dijo con pesar mirándolos fijamente– entonces cumpliré mi misión como El Elegido.

Sintió un puñal clavársele en el corazón al pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que no podía condenar al mundo mágico y muggle por no perder a su padre.

– Harry, sé que probablemente mi palabra no tenga valor siendo quien soy, pero creo que el Señor Oscuro ya no está interesado en matarte. – Vio la cara de incredulidad de los adultos y añadió– Hay algo que no te dije ayer, el Lord…me dio la misión de hacerme tu amigo y cuidarte todo el tiempo, de todo y de todos, creo que no fue necesario decirme que cualquier cosa que te sucediera lo pagaría yo– resoplo– como si fuera a permitir que algo te pasara.

– Entonces quizás me escuche cuando le explique que soy su hijo y…– comenzó con excitación pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

– Detente Harry. Sé que quizás el joven Malfoy este en lo correcto pero no debes hacerte ilusiones, no quiero verte sufrir si al final todo resulta ser un plan para llegar a ti.

Harry suspiro con resignación.

– Sé que tienen razón, pero Remus por lo menos déjame intentarlo. Sé cuál es mi deber, pero aun así no me daré por vencido sin antes luchar– dijo con convicción.

– Así se habla mi pequeño Prongs. Nosotros te ayudaremos si eso es lo que quieres. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo y supongo que mi _adorable primo_ nos puede ayudar a localizarlo. ¿No es así Draco?– sonrió con gusto cuando vio la extrema palidez del chico.

– ¿Tu podrías hacer eso Draco?– pregunto el moreno esperanzado, girándose a él.

– Claro, pero antes déjame ver cómo están las cosas. No me arriesgare a llevarte ante el sin saber si no ha cambiado de idea– dijo tragando saliva ante la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse de frente con ese ser.

– ¡Perfecto! Dejemos que el Joven Malfoy haga su trabajo y nosotros haremos el nuestro– ante la mirada extrañada de Harry explico– no pretenderás que te dejemos reunirte con el sin manejar el mínimo de _Oclumancia_. Sería una insensatez de nuestra parte y si bien no resulta ser útil con él, lo será para mantenerte protegido de cualquier persona. Recuerda que la carta de tu padre dice que no debes confiar en nadie Harry y me temo que muchos menos en… Dumbledore– si esperaba un cuestionamiento por su comentario escucho todo lo contrario.

– Eso ya lo suponía. No me gusto que no me avisara que quería entrar a la mansión, me entere por Kreacher. Su comportamiento es algo extraño, no quiso ofrecerle protección a Draco y su familia, ni siquiera asegurándose con _Veritaserum_.

– Eso sí que no lo esperaba, pero razón de más para que empecemos con esas clases jovencito– miro la cara de desolación de Harry y añadió– no me equivoco al suponer que el Joven Malfoy sabe Oclumancia, quizás en sus ratos libres nos pueda apoyar para enseñarte trucos que te ayuden a manejarla lo antes posible.

Sonrió disimuladamente al ver brillar los ojos de ambos chicos.

 **LV** *****TR**

Severus boqueaba como pez fuera del agua cuando se enteró del contenido de los pensamientos. No sabía en qué mundo bizarro se encontraba para que James Potter resultara amante del Señor Oscuro y no conforme con eso sino que Harry Potter, el mismísimo Niño-Que-Vivió resultara ser su hijo. Esto no auguraba nada bueno, más que problemas y dolores de cabeza que ya estaban comenzando.

– Severus ya tendrás tiempo para seguir lamentándote de tu mala suerte. Por ahora quiero saber cómo va la investigación que te pedí, ahora más que nunca me urge recuperar mi apariencia.

– Mi-mi señor– se aclaró la garganta– la tengo lista, hoy mismo me iba a presentar para hacerle saber lo que encontré ayer, pero antes quería buscar a Draco para saber si ya había entrado en la Mansión Black– le entrego el pergamino con la información.

Voldemort la leyó con avidez y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que era relativamente sencilla y no requería de mucho tiempo.

– Muy bien Severus, esto lo podremos hacer mañana. Ahora lo que necesito es que vayas por tu ahijado en este momento, necesito saber si ha podido hacer lo que le pedí o ha localizado a Potter.

– En seguida mi señor–. Hizo una reverencia y salió apresurado.

 **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**

Estaban estudiando en la biblioteca los cuatro cuando una lechuza aterrizo en la ventana.

Draco salto de su asiento al reconocer la lechuza. Camino a la ventana siendo seguido por Harry y desato la carta de la pata. Como la lechuza no partió sabía que esperaba respuesta. Cuando termino de leer volteo hacia los demás que esperaban expectantes y sonrió de lado.

– Tal parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho para que me reúna con el Lord– extendió la carta que fue tomada por Sirius– me quiere ver cuanto antes.

– ¿Seguro que podrás manejar esto? Sin comprometernos ni comprometerte quiero decir– pregunto Sirius.

– ¡Pero claro que podre! No por nada soy un Malfoy– respondió levantando la barbilla desafiante.

– ¿Que le dirás cuando te pregunte si has podido entrar a la Mansión? Ten en cuenta que cualquiera sea la respuesta te pondrá en peligro a ti o a Harry– Remus no estaba del todo convencido.

– Supongo que no me queda de otra más que tentar un poco mi suerte intentando saber la razón por la que quiere entrar aquí– respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– No deberías hacerlo Draco, solo observa su comportamiento y si no se puede pues entonces dile que sí puedes entrar y…– pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

– Harry creo que deberías ir por el traslador que le prestaste ayer– dijo despacio mirando fijamente a Draco. Vio de reojo asentir a Harry y subir corriendo las escaleras– No es necesario que te diga que no importa lo que tengas que hacer, no permitas que llegue a Harry sin saber sus intenciones ¿cierto?

– No es necesario– se apresuró a contestar cuando vio al moreno bajar las escaleras como tornado.

Se despidió de Harry y desapareció a la mansión Malfoy.

 **LV** *****TR**

Encontró a su padrino esperándolo en la sala y se acero a él.

– ¿Sucede algo? Apenas ayer me dio la misión, no espera que ya haya cumplido. Y por tu expresión Severus, creo que algo sucede– dijo receloso.

– No hay tiempo que perder, solo te diré que moderes tus preguntas– hablo rápidamente– pero sobre todo, por nada del mundo se te ocurra insultar a Potter. Ese chico resulto ser incluso más importante para el Lord de lo que ya era. Ahora vámonos.

Draco sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Eso significaba que el Lord ya sabía que Harry era su hijo?

"Por Merlín, si es así solo espero que no quiera hacerle daño"

Aparecieron en la fortaleza donde estaban los mortífagos e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación del Lord. Llamaron a la puerta y segundos después entraron.

El Lord estaba parado frente a la chimenea pero se volvió en cuanto escucho abrirse la puerta. Camino hasta situarse frente a sus invitados, espero las reverencias acostumbradas y después hablo.

– Debo presumir que ya sabe el motivo de su visita, no es así ¿Señor Malfoy?– hablo despacio.

– Mi señor, no he probado suerte en la Mansión Black, pero por casualidad encontré a Potter cerca del callejón Diagon e intente iniciar una conversación con él, pero me amenazo con la varita y yo tuve que…– pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por el Lord antes de seguir mintiendo.

– Por su bien Señor Malfoy, espero que no le haya hecho daño a Potter o tendré que castigarlo como se merece– susurro peligrosamente.

Draco sabía que eso no bastaba para saber si podía confiar la vida de Harry en él, así que Merlín lo ayude tendría que presionarlo más si quería una respuesta favorable.

– Por supuesto que no mi señor– hizo una pausa y mentalmente tomo un gran bocanada de aire – yo lo entiendo. Potter es joven, poderoso y muy apuesto, es normal que lo quiera sin un solo rasguño. La diversión no sería la misma si estuviera herido– se preparó mentalmente para una hora de torturas sin piedad, pero el resultado bien valdría la pena o eso esperaba.

Voldemort siseo furioso al escuchar hablar así de su hijo, pero no lo dejaría así, se las cobraría muy caro, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa fue detenido por Nagini.

 _"Espera Tom, hay algo en todo esto que no encaja. Espera un poco antes de torturarlo"._

– Si en algo valoras tu vida mocoso insolente, no vuelvas a expresarte así de… Potter– hablo con los dientes apretados, impregnando con veneno cada palabra– Jamás podría ver a Potter de esa manera, sería como un hijo para mí y…– se detuvo al ver la mirada atónita del heredero Malfoy y supo que lo cruciaría hasta el cansancio por haberle hecho perder la paciencia.

Mientras tanto Severus sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Acaso el inútil de su ahijado no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le advirtió?

– ¿Entonces no lo quería para hacerle daño?– escucho un gruñido de su padrino pero lo ignoro– ¿no quiere encontrarlo para matarlo?– sabía que esta vez no iba a salir bien librado pero tenía que asegurarse, de todos modos si no lo cruciaba el Lord lo haría el bueno para nada de Black.

– Basta Draco– gruño Severus.

Pero el Lord lo callo con un movimiento de su mano mientras clavaba sus rojos ojos en el chico rubio frente a él.

 _"Por Merlín Tom, ese chico esta enam…"_

 _– Calla Nagini ahora no– siseo impaciente._

– Deberías saber que esto podría costarte muy caro. Por suerte para ti aun te necesito y muy a mi pesar he de decir que admiro tu valentía o _estupidez,_ según se vea, para hablarle de esa manera a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo he de advertirte que será la primera y última vez que saldrás indemne de esta– se enderezo y sonrió maliciosamente– o casi. _¡Crucio!_

Draco cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero para su alivio no duro demasiado.

– Discúlpeme mi señor – logro articular cuando se levantó– no volverá a pasar– lo miro directamente a los ojos y añadió– Espero que me comprenda si le digo que solo quería asegurarme que no lastimaría a Potter.

Voldemort y Severus lo miraron asombrados.

– Explíquese antes de que me arrepienta– entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos. Por alguna razón no le gustaba el comportamiento del chico.

– Harry y yo nos hicimos amigos hace unos días y…

– ¡Se atrevió a traicionarme!– siseo furioso y blandió la varita dispuesto a matarlo.

 _"Detente Tom, si lo que dijo es verdad y ellos son amigos, si tu matas al chico no solo perderás la oportunidad de acercarte a Potter sino que además te odiara y jamás te perdonara. Mejor utilízalo para saber si Potter sabe que eres su padre y que te lleve a él"._

Gruño con frustración, pero aun así se contuvo de lanzarle un _Avada._

– Sabes bien que la traición se paga con la muerte en mis seguidores. Pero te has salvado por la simple razón de que sabes donde esta Potter, lo que me hace pensar que sabes el motivo por el que lo quiero encontrar y por lo tanto él sabe que lo estoy buscando ¿no es así?– vio asentir al chico y continuo– Muy bien ahora quiero que me digas si Potter estaría de acuerdo en reunirse conmigo.

Draco sabía que si salía vivo de ahí solo sería porque sabía dónde estaba Harry, por el momento lo aprovecharía, por nada del mundo dejaría a Harry a su suerte.

– Eso no lo sabría con seguridad mi señor, creo que lo más conveniente sería preguntarle primero a él.

Voldemort sonrió complacido, ese chico era un excelente Slytherin.

– Muy bien Sr. Malfoy. Dígale a Potter que quiero verlo en tres días. Comuníquese con Severus cuando le dé la hora y el lugar– se giró hacia Severus– te quiero mañana temprano Severus. Ahora retírense los dos.

– Mi señor– hicieron una reverencia y salieron rápido de la habitación.

Draco sabía lo que le esperaba y por eso intento huir de lo que sería un interrogatorio nada placentero.

Pero Severus lo conocía de sobra y sabía que tenía que jugar sucio si quería saber qué diablos había sucedido allá dentro y más al ver que su ahijado había sacado algo de su bolsillo, seguramente un traslador como la última vez. Así que sin más le dio alcance en su carrera por salir de las protecciones y lo agarró del brazo al tiempo que desaparecían hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco sabía que su padrino lo estaba persiguiendo pero no creyó que llegara tan lejos con tal de saber, por eso se maldijo por su estupidez al sentir el tirón característico de la desaparición.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez estaban en la Mansión. Suspiro con frustración y se soltó con violencia de su padrino.

– Supongo que no es necesario que te diga porque hice esto ¿cierto Draco?– dijo serio.

– No. Por supuesto que no, pero eso no disculpa tu falta de tacto Severus– respondió molesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Muy bien, entonces ahorremos tiempo y cuéntame qué diablos significa que tú y Potter son amigos y quiero saber la verdad Draco, porque eso significa que me mentiste cuando dijiste que estabas en casa de tu "amigo"– observo como se sonrojaba su ahijado y sintió que se hundía bajo tierra– Por Merlín Draco, dime que tú y Potter no…

– Claro que no padrino, como se te ocurre. Harry solo es mi amigo, nosotros no…

– Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí– se masajeo el puente de la nariz– Draco recapacita por favor. Sabes que Potter es hijo del Señor Oscuro, que crees que te pasara si se da cuenta que te gusta su hijo y quieres acostarte con él. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá salvarte.

– Lo siento padrino, pero por nada del mundo perderé a Harry, así sea el mismo Señor Oscuro el que se interponga. Y ahora que ya sabes que es verdad lo que dije, me iré, Harry me espera. Quedas en tu casa. Adiós padrino.

Dicho esto salió de la sala y desapareció rumbo a la Mansión Black.

Severus quedo solo en mitad de la sala. _"Merlín, este niño me matara en cualquier momento y ni siquiera es mi hijo. Ahhhh Potter tendrás muchos castigos en tu regreso a Hogwarts por causarme tantos problemas"._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer : D**

 **Mmmm merezco comentarios? Espero que si ; )**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicos y chicas!**


	9. Regaño de Papá

**Hola chicos!** **Reportándome** **con el capitulo número 9!**

 **Respuestas para:**

 **Risard: Siii el encuentro de Harry y Tommy esta cerca, pero antes deben pasar unas cuantas cosas ; )**

 **Luna White 29: Jajajaja Nagini es como esa amiga que tienes, que todo el tiempo te esta molestando, pero así la quieres jajaja y si, el pobre Sev tendrá que hacer ejercicios de relajación sino quiere lucir canitas ; )**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Jajajajaja el pobre Dragón tendrá que hacer méritos para poder tener vía libre con Harry. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

 **NOTA: En este capitulo tendrán un adelanto de como sera la relación padre-hijo : D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Regaño de Papá**

Draco había llegado a la mansión y les había explicado a todos lo que había sucedido con el Lord y con su padrino. Tiempo después la conversación había derivado hacia las prácticas de Oclumancia de Harry antes de verse con Voldemort.

Tres días habían pasado después del encuentro con Lord Voldemort y los cuatro habitantes de la mansión ya se habían hecho a una rutina que consistía en desayunar, practicar, comer, practicar, cenar y dormir. Cabe decir que los únicos que compartían habitación eran Remus y Sirius, pero Draco aprovechaba los pocos momentos a solas con Harry para platicar o simplemente descansar.

Si bien es cierto que Harry había aprendido mucho, Draco no creía que estuviera preparado para afrontar una intrusión del Señor Oscuro en su mente. Por eso se alegró en silencio cuando le llego una carta de parte de los Weasley donde le invitaban a pasar el fin de semana en su casa junto con la sangre sucia de Granger, retrasando inevitablemente su encuentro con el Lord y dándole a él más tiempo para prepararlo.

Ese era precisamente el motivo que los tenía discutiendo en ese momento.

– ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Iré el fin de semana, pero no esperen que me quede con ellos el resto de las vacaciones! Tengo que ver a Tom antes de entrar a clases– vio el rostro alegre de su padrino y decidió molestarlo– pero eso sí, será con la condición de que Draco se quede aquí en la mansión. Quiero que cuando regrese de la madriguera el este aquí– vio la mueca de su padrino y sonrió con malicia. Aunque no comprendía el motivo por el que su padrino no toleraba a Draco lo usaba para molestarlo siempre que podía.

Remus fijo su mirada de hielo en Sirius como advertencia. Sirius giro los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

– Esta bien Harry. No te preocupes, el mocoso de mi primo seguirá aquí– sonrió contento– por ahora ve a arreglar tu ropa mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de avisarle a Snivellus.

Harry los observo durante unos segundos sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras, pero como no encontró nada tuvo que rendirse. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando lo vieron desaparecer por las escaleras, la mirada de los mayores se posó sobre el chico rubio que quedo en la sala.

– Avísale a Snivellus que Harry tiene que ir a casa de los Weasley– lo miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar– supongo que estas aliviado de saber que no tendrá que verse con ese ser– vio complacido el asentimiento serio del chico y sonrió para sus adentros, como le gustaba hacer incomodar al chico– ahora apresúrate a enviar esa lechuza, lo que menos necesitamos es un problema por su ausencia el día de mañana– dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su habitación tenía que tomar un baño para relajarse dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Remus observo a Malfoy fijamente y decidió aprovechar que por fin estaba a solas con él.

Draco estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo con el licántropo hasta que escucho su voz.

– Creo que no debes preocuparte, dudo mucho que Severus se desquite contigo y tú no entregaras personalmente el mensaje a Voldemort– sonrió de medio lado al saber quién se llevaría el castigo.

Draco asintió despacio pero no dijo nada. Él no estaba preocupado por Severus o por la lechuza, él estaba preocupado porque Harry se iría en unas horas y no lo vería por dos días. No se quería quedar sin el moreno, pero Harry también necesitaba salir y ver a sus amigos, ir preparando el terreno para cuando decidiera contarles la verdad. Aunque no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, pues se imaginaba que cuando se enteraran no lo dejarían solo, lo protegerían todo el tiempo ¡¿y entonces el donde quedaría?! Probablemente Harry se diera cuenta que ya no lo necesitaría y lo abandonaría para irse con sus amigos.

Seguía con esos pensamientos cada vez más deprimentes hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y levanto la vista.

– No pienses eso de él– sonrió amablemente– todavía no conoces lo suficiente a Harry pero puedo asegurarte que no te dejara cuando este de nuevo con Hermione y Ron– vio al sorprendido chico frente a él y se apresuró a terminar antes de que se escabullera– antes de que digas algo, recuerda que soy un hombre lobo y mis sentidos están más agudizados– le guiño un ojo cómplice.

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir?– pregunto receloso– ¿Me está amenazando?– dijo levantando la barbilla.

Remus rio divertido, este chico sería difícil encontrarlo con la guardia baja. Hasta ese momento, solo lo había visto bajar sus defensas cuando estaba con Harry.

– No. Solo intentaba decirte que Harry no se ira de tu lado y que no debes preocuparte por eso sino por tus sentimientos hacia el– sonrió con picardía al ver la mirada atónita del chico– incluso Sirius, que no es un hombre lobo, se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones con el pequeño Prongs. Pero a lo que me refería es que cuando estas con Harry, tu olor es…digamos…algo sugerente– soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el sonrojo del menor– debo admitir que al principio no sabía si solo era atracción física pero ahora estoy seguro que lo que sientes por él va más allá, aunque por supuesto el envoltorio no te desagrada en lo absoluto y lo digo porque te he visto cuando le ves y…

– ¡Basta!– Draco no recordaba haber estado nunca tan avergonzado como en ese momento– eso es asunto mío; además Harry es mi amigo y lo acabo de ganar, no lo perderé por esto– sentencio decidido.

– Pues aunque no sea mi asunto te diré que si fuera tú, no estaría tan seguro. Sabes que Harry siempre ha sido seguido tanto por chicas como por chicos, no esperes hasta verlo con alguien más para decidirte porque podría ser demasiado tarde– dijo serio. Aunque sabía que era verdad, en el fondo lo había hecho para darles un empujoncito a los dos. Había visto en Harry la misma mirada de Malfoy y sentido un olor casi semejante, pero eso era algo que no le diría, si quería a su cachorro tendría que ganárselo.

– Yo…yo no…– Draco no sabía que decir, no había pensado en eso hasta el momento, pero ahora entendía que podría perderlo de cualquier forma; si Harry lo rechazaba o si se iba con alguien más.

– Esa es tu decisión, solo cumplí con hacerte ver una realidad que podría ser próxima. Ahora ve a despedirte de Harry que seguro estará esperándote en su habitación y es por eso que no baja– vio la indecisión del chico y añadió– por Sirius no te preocupes, yo iré a entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente. ¡Ahora ve!

Se quedó solo en la sala, observando divertido como subía corriendo las escaleras. Sabía que si Lucius Malfoy veía a su heredero así, probablemente le daría un infarto y sobre todo al saber por quién estaba así. Dio media vuelta y salió a cumplir con su tarea.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia la situación era diferente.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa con sendas caras de tristeza, indecisión, y sobre todo culpabilidad. Dumbledore se había ido de su casa hacia media hora y había dejado tras de sí una confusión, sin escapatoria. Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio inquietante, analizando cada palabra dicha por el Director de Hogwarts. Nadie quería hacer el primer movimiento y el silencio ya se había vuelto insoportable.

– Creo que lo mejor será que nos preparemos para la llegada de Harry, no debe tardar y de sobra esta decirles que no pueden hablar de esto con nadie– Molly miro seriamente a cada miembro de la familia mientras reflexionaba que haría de comer– bien, una vez entendido, es hora de que se olviden de eso por un momento y hagamos sentir a Harry como en su casa– dio media vuelta y dijo– Hermione querida, ayúdame con la cocina. Los demás ya saben cuál es su tarea.

– Por supuesto Señora Weasley– camino sin mirar atrás, perdida en sus reflexiones y con sentimientos encontrados.

Todos se miraron unos a otros antes de tomar sus propias direcciones.

 _**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Harry se encontraba recostado con su bolsa lista en la cama, pensando en la forma de decirles a sus amigos y a su familia toda la verdad. Temía su reacción y su posible rechazo, no quería que lo vieran como a un mounstro o como el hijo de un mounstro; los quería como la familia que nunca tuvo y si lo rechazaban no sabía que haría. Por otro lado estaba Draco, sabía que se iba por un par de días pero no podía dejar de pensar que no lo vería y que lo iba a extrañar. Era tonto, lo sabía, porque apenas llevaban unos cuantos días como amigos pero él estuvo a su lado cuando descubrió su origen y recupero al que él creía su único familiar vivo; además de que Draco lo había aceptado aun siendo hijo de quien era y le había prometido que le ayudaría a traer de vuelta a sus padres, o más bien a su papá y Lily. Siendo sincero consigo mismo ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y lo iba a necesitar esos días.

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Draco parado en el marco observándolo. Le sonrió y lo vio caminar hasta llegar junto a él pero en lugar de soltar alguna broma como las que solía decir, se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente y para su sorpresa se comenzó a acercar lentamente sin separar sus ojos de los suyos. Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire y su corazón latía desbocado _"me va a besar"_ gritaba su cerebro, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que perderse en esos pozos plateados hasta que sintió un leve roce de labios cerca de la comisura de su boca. Dejo salir un pequeño jadeo. Lo vio incorporarse y sonreír, estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos había sido todo eso, cuando hablo.

– Solo venía a despedirme, supongo que te vas en unas horas– dijo indeciso.

– Gracias. Sí, me iré antes de que anochezca pero estaré de regreso en un par de días– Harry le miro inseguro durante unos segundos y después se apartó dejando espacio para que se acostara Draco, que le miro sorprendido y volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta– no te preocupes por él. Ven– dijo tendiéndole la mano unos segundos antes de ser tomada por la de Draco.

Ambos se acostaron y tomaron su posición preferida, con Harry de frente a Draco y aferrando su camisa y Draco abrazando fuertemente a Harry por la espalda.

– Extraño dormir contigo– soltó un suspiro y aspiro fuertemente el aroma que desprendía el rubio.

Draco sentía que su corazón se expandía de la felicidad.

– Si por mí fuera, dormiría contigo todos los días– dijo con pesar– pero no se puede, así que disfruta los minutos que me tienes a tu lado Potter porque son irrepetibles– hablo con suficiencia– muchos matarían solo por estar entre mis brazos, como tú ahora y no…

– Pues yo también lo haría– estaba cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño– porque solo yo debo tenerte así Malfoy– era imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos– solo yo puedo abrazarte y no dejare que nadie más te toque. Ahora calla y duerme.

Draco estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era su imaginación o se le había declarado? Pero cuando le iba a preguntar qué significaba lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba dormido. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente y lo atrajo más hacia él, como no tenía sueño disfrutaría del calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo antes de que se fuera.

Apareció a las orillas de la casa y camino despacio hacia la mujer que lo esperaba en la entrada. Cuando llego ante ella le sonrió.

– Debo suponer por tu sonrisa que todo salió bien– dijo entrando a la casa.

– ¡Oh querida, debería decir, más que bien!– llego a la sala y se sentó– todo fue demasiado fácil, todos tienen un poco de oscuridad en su interior– dijo con seguridad– y ellos no iban a ser la excepción, además de que supe manejar bien a los que me podrían dar problemas.

– Todos tenemos oscuridad y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes– soltó una carcajada– créeme que si hubiera sabido aquella vez cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones te hubiera ayudado, pero no confiaste en mí y le diste orden a Cornelius de sacarme– dijo con resentimiento.

– Comprende que no podría arriesgarme a que me descubrieran, por eso cuando te utilice para lograr lo que quería hice que Cornelius te sacara. Claro que fuiste de gran ayuda, lograste que te odiaran en poco tiempo y así hiciste que mi regreso fuera el único rayo de esperanza en ese lugar.

– Puede que tengas razón, pero lo más importante es que ahora las cosas serán más rápido– dijo la mujer con seguridad.

– Claro, la semilla ya fue sembrada, creyeron todo lo que les dije y conseguí que pensaran que era lo mejor para todos– vio levantarse a la mujer frente a él.

– Eso querido, se merece un pequeño brindis– regreso con un par de copas y le entrego una– ¿Por nosotros?– dijo levantando la copa.

Asintió despacio y levanto su copa.

– ¡Por nosotros!– dijeron juntos.

 _ **TR***** **LV**_

No había nada más que oscuridad, pero eso no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era ese desquiciante sonido. No sabía porque Nagini no se ocupaba de esa molestia. En contra de su voluntad abrió los ojos y de inmediato se arrepintió, la luz de la ventana lastimo sus ojos y maldiciendo por lo bajo agito su mano cerrando las cortinas con violencia. Pero el sonido se volvió más insistente, así que no le quedo más opción que levantarse.

Camino a la ventana y vio la lechuza de Severus _"Ahh lo cruciare por su atrevimiento",_ abrió la ventana y tomo la carta.

– ¡Fuera, fuera asqueroso animal! Ni creas que te daré algo– vio que la lechuza lo miraba con resentimiento, pero no le importo _– Nagini donde diablos estas, te quiero aquí ahora mismo_ – siseo molesto.

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a tomar un baño, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar a ducharse, Nagini entro deslizándose con pereza.

 _"Que es lo que quieres Voldy_ – siseo cansada _– estaba por cazar una deliciosa rata, pero ahora tu… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?–_ siseo amenazante, pero se encogió rápidamente en la esquina.

Voldemort soltó un suspiro exasperado. Su serpiente estaba loca eso ya lo sabía, pero él no estaba para tonterías.

 _– Nagini, no estoy para tus tonterías. Lo que quiero saber es porque…– pero fue interrumpido nuevamente._

 _"¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?–_ siseo asombrada _– Wow, no creí que el ritual funcionara. Te ves…Wow, creo que ahora desearía ser humana por unas cuantas horas–_ siseo moviendo la cola suavemente.

 _– Pero de qué demonios…– se detuvo al recordar el día anterior._

Severus había llegado temprano para realizar el hechizo que le permitiría recuperar su cuerpo y después de realizarlo y tomar la poción no recordaba nada.

 _– El hechizo–_ siseo despacio y camino rápidamente al espejo más cercano quedar sorprendido cuando vio su reflejo.

Su cuerpo había cambiado. Se veía más fino, musculoso sí pero fino. Su piel dejo de ser gris y seca para ser blanca y suave, su nariz había dejado de ser dos orificios y ahora era recta. Sus ojos rojo sangre habían desaparecido y ahora eran verdes, sus orejas dejaron de ser puntiagudas y ahora eran más pequeñas; pero sobre todo recupero su hermoso cabello, que ahora se veía unos tonos más claro y ondulado.

 _– Vaya, parece que dio resultado, ¿crees que a Harry le gustara?–_ pregunto _._

 _"¿Qué si dio resultado? ¡Pero claro que dio resultado! Y por supuesto que Harry se sentirá mejor hablando con este Tom que con Voldemort._

 _– Sigo siendo Voldemort, eso no ha cambiado. Solo recupere mi antiguo aspecto–_ dio media vuelta y regreso _– bien, antes de otra cosa necesito saber que quiere Severus._

Camino hacia su mesa y tomo la carta, la desdoblo y leyó.

 _"¿Qué sucede Tom?"_

 _– Mmmm, al parecer el tonto de Potter me tiene miedo y no vendrá–_ giro y prendió con su varita el pedazo de pergamino.

 _"Tom, no te puedes molestar solo por eso, ya sabias que no tan fácilmente iba a querer verte"._

 _– No me molesta eso Nagini, lo que me molesta es que sea tan irresponsable como para irse solo a la casa de los pobretones Weasley. ¿Qué no comprende que no debería de confiar en nadie? Pero que ni crea que esto se quedara así–_ tomo pergamino y tinta.

Cuando termino, llamo a su halcón y le ato la carta.

 _– Llévala a Potter cuanto antes–_ vio partir a su halcón _– de seguro estará con el heredero Malfoy. Mejor así, los dos tienen que aprender que con Lord Voldemort no se juega–_ soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 _"Si eso hubiera sido antes tendría miedo–_ siseo divertida _– ahora solo das risa._

 _– Calla Nagini. Ya verás como el inútil de Potter y Malfoy vendrán con la cola entre las patas–_ respondió seguro.

 _ **H** **&** **D** *****D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Se encontraban todos en el comedor, habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban arreglando los últimos detalles del fin de semana de Harry, que partiría en un par de horas hacia la Madriguera.

– Esta bien, ya entendí no soy tan tonto como parezco– dijo haciendo un puchero– ya sé que por ahora no debo confiar en nadie, solo en ustedes.

– ¿Seguro Potter?– dijo Draco con sorna.

– Claro que si Malfoy– dijo poniendo mala cara– además, quizá las cosas salgan bien y decida quedarme con ellos el resto de las vacaciones– respondió molesto, pero no vio la mirada dolida de Draco.

– Por mí no te detengas, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además…– pero fue interrumpido por los adultos.

– Basta chicos, ambos saben que no es así– Remus los vio mirarse entre ellos pero enseguida desviaron la mirada– se están comportando como niños y no lo son, por favor…– pero en ese momento un enorme halcón negro entro en la cocina y se posó sobre la mesa tirando en el proceso gran parte de la comida. Se miraron entre si asombrados.

– ¿Pero qué demonios?– dijo Sirius molesto.

– Parece ser un vociferador– dijo Draco desatando la carta– pero no se para quien…– se detuvo soltando el sobre como si quemara al ver quien lo mandaba y para quien era– ¡no lo toquen!

Cuando vieron el remitente todos se asombraron, pero nadie lo tomo. Hasta que se levantó en el aire frente a Harry.

"Potter, eres un mocoso insolente _¡COMO OSAS DEJARME PLANTADO COMO ESTÚPIDO ESPERÁNDOTE!_ Ah, pero esto no se quedara así, ya verás cuando nos veamos. Nadie le desobedece a Lord Voldemort y menos _TÚ_. Otra cosa le hubieras sacado a James, pero eso ahora no importa. _¿¡QUE NO TIENES CEREBRO!? ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LARGARTE SOLO A LA CASA DE LOS POBRETONES WEASLEY!?_ No debes confiar en nadie. _¡OCUPA TU MINÚSCULO CEREBRO, SI ES QUE TIENES UNO! Y TÚ, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK TAMPOCO TIENES UNO ¿CUAL FUE TU MISION? ¡¿COMO VAS A DEJAR QUE SE VAYA SOLO?! SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR AL INCONSCIENTE DE POTTER, LOS CRUCIATUS NO SERAN SUFICIENTES PARA AMBOS. LOS QUIERO VER EN TRES DÍAS_ y más les vale a ambos no salir con otra excusa patética o los buscare y les cruciare el cu…erpo hasta la inconsciencia _¿¡ENTENDIERON!?"_

Ambos chicos asintieron frenéticamente blancos del terror. Los dos habían quedado de culo en el suelo nada más empezar el vociferador. No respiraron hasta ver como se desintegraba en miles de pedazos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Remus rompió el silencio.

– Bueno Harry, si no supiera que estamos hablando de Voldemort, creería que es solo un padre preocupado, pero creo que este es un padre histérico– camino hasta los chicos y les tendió la mano para levantarlos y después sonrió de medio lado– al parecer acabas de recibir el primer regaño de tu padre.

Harry lo miraba horrorizado, nunca le había dado tanto miedo como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando casi lo mata en el cementerio. Escucho una carcajada y miro a Sirius asombrado.

– Al parecer hay alguien que por fin te meterá en cintura, ya que ni Remus, Dumbledore o yo pudimos– dijo alegre– por lo que veo, creo que fue el único que también metió en cintura a James, cuanto daría por haber visto eso– siguió riéndose.

Harry se recompuso un poco más al ver a su padrino tomárselo con calma. Así que decidió que de la carta ya se ocuparía después.

– Y-yo de-debería irme, ya es tarde– dijo temblando todavía.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!– Pregunto Draco alarmado– ¿¡Qué no lo escuchaste!? Si te vas a casa de la comadreja nos cruciara a ambos.

Harry sonrió como bobo recordando las palabras de su padre.

– Claro que no lo hará, solo está preocupado, o eso espero– respondió dudoso– como sea, no creo que sean más dolorosos que los que me mando cuando si quería matarme. De todos modos tengo que ir o sospecharan que algo sucede y lo que menos necesito ahora es a Hermione respirándome en el cuello.

– Tienes razón Prongs, aunque ahora creo que compadeceré a Voldemort si logramos traer de vuelta a James– rio con burla– entre los dos lograran acabar con él, pero eso tendrá que ser antes que los crucie juntos por sacarlo de sus casillas– y salió riendo de la cocina– ven Remus vamos por las cosas de Harry. Los vemos en el vestíbulo, no tarden.

Remus les sonrió cómplice a ambos y salió tras Sirius.

Cuando se quedaron solos ninguno se atrevía a mirarse. Hasta que Draco se rompió.

– Harry, yo no quería…– dijo acercándose, pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

– Lo sé, yo tampoco quise decir eso. Sabes que te extrañare, pero tengo que ir– dijo con pesar.

Draco no pudo resistirse más, se acercó a él y lo estrecho en sus brazos. Harry se abrazó fuerte al rubio, descansado su cabeza en su hombro.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos, seguro nos están esperando en la puerta– dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano.

Minutos después Harry desaparecía con Dobby hacia la madriguera.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi : D**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicos y chicas!**


	10. La Madriguera

**Hola chicos!** **Reportándome** **después de mi inexcusable ausencia : (**

 **Respuestas para:**

 **Risard: Ufff bueno, en este cap no estará, pero te daré un adelanto...sera en el capitulo 12 ; )**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** **La Madriguera**

Harry apareció con Dobby en los límites de las protecciones de la Madriguera. Empezaba a anochecer, por lo que ya se veían las luces prendidas, así que decidió apresurarse.

– Bien Dobby, creo que lo mejor será que te regreses ahora. No quiero que aquellos dos se queden solos demasiado tiempo y si es que algo llegase a suceder házmelo saber inmediatamente y dile a Kreacher que le encargo a Draco– dijo mirando al elfo.

– Por supuesto Harry Potter, señor– el elfo sonrió y desapareció.

Harry camino rumbo a la puerta y toco. Tomo una bocanada de aire y sonrió con amabilidad cuando la señora Weasley le abrió la puerta.

– Harry querido– dijo apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo– como has crecido muchacho, pero pasa, pasa que afuera hace frío.

Harry le abrazo y la siguió al interior de la casa. Cuando llegaron al comedor se asombró de encontrar a toda la familia, no esperaba ver a Bill, Fleur y Charly.

– Hola Harry– dijeron sonriendo los hermanos.

– Hola Haggy– Fleur se acercó y lo abrazo fuerte antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola chicos, Fleur. No esperaba verlos por aquí ¿Cómo han estado?– pregunto.

– Bien Harry. Vine de permiso antes de navidad, solo vengo unos días y me regreso a Rumania, hay mucho trabajo– dijo amable.

– Nosotros también vinimos a pasar unos días antes de navidad y aproveche para traer a Fleur a conocer a toda mi familia y pasar unos días conociéndose– dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

– Pues me da gusto que estén todos y, ¿dónde están los demás?– pregunto mirando a los lados.

– Oh, mama fue a llamarlos, enseguida bajaran– dijo mirando a Fleur y a su hermano.

Mirada que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida, pero decidió pasarla por alto porque en ese momento entraban en tropel Ron, los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione.

– ¡Harry!– Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos– que gusto verte, espero que no te hayan maltratado tus tíos.

– Tranquila Herm estoy bien– miro a Ron que se había colocado tras Hermione y pidió a Merlín y todos los magos que no lo traicionaran.

Ginny empujo a Hermione y abrazo a Harry de la cintura cosa que le sorprendió mucho. Sabía que Ginny estaba obsesionada con él, pero nunca había sido tan evidente. Todos la observaban y él se sentía muy incómodo, pero los gemelos vinieron en su rescate.

– Vamos Ginny, que Harry no se va a ir– dijeron los gemelos con sonrisas apretadas.

– Bien chicos, es hora de cenar– dijo Molly entrando por la puerta con un gran caldero lleno de comida.

El ambiente se distendió un poco y todos se olvidaron de lo sucedido, menos Harry que le había prometido a Draco tener mucho cuidado y no decir nada hasta estar seguro de confiar en ellos. Aun así siguió a los demás y se sentó en el comedor. La cena transcurrió tranquila sin problemas y una hora después todos estaban platicando mientras comían el postre.

Cuando todo terminó supo que venía la parte más difícil de toda su estancia en la Madriguera: el interrogatorio de Hermione. Soltó un suspiro cansado cuando vio la mirada de su amiga que le decía claro que tenían que hablar, así que se preparó mentalmente. _"De este interrogatorio depende que nadie se entere de lo sucedido y sobre todo Dumbledore"._

Después de unos minutos todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse e irse a dormir, así que no le quedo de otra más que seguir a sus amigos a la habitación. Entro después de Hermione, y Ron al último. Deseaba esa conversación tanto como un cruciatus de su padre pero no le quedaba de otra, por lo menos lo retrasaría lo más que pudiera desviado el tema. Antes de comenzar alzaría sus barreras, no creía que ellos pudieran utilizar Legeremancia pero no podía ser descuidado.

– Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado?– pregunto con verdadero interés– porque han estado aquí miembros de la orden ¿no?– dijo observando disimuladamente sus reacciones y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Algo le escondían y lo tendría que averiguar.

– No sabemos nada Harry– se apresuró a contestar Hermione– de que han estado aquí, han estado, pero tú sabes que a nosotros no nos dicen nada– dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación, evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con su mirada.

– Cierto amigo, si supiéramos algo te lo diríamos, además la orden ha estado muy ocupada. Ha habido muchos ataques cerca de Hogsmeade y nunca se quedan más de unos minutos– y después añadió algo indeciso mirando a Hermione– hasta pareciera que Quien-Tu-Sabes quiere mantenerlos ocupados.

– No seas tonto Ron, como se te ocurre eso– dijo nerviosa.

Harry soltó una carcajada, ni siquiera sabían que tan cerca estaban. _"Pero lo que estarás tramando padre no lo sabré hasta que te vea"_

– Tranquilo Ron, yo también pensaría eso– _"antes, ahora estoy seguro"_ – y bueno, ¿el director no ha estado aquí? Quería hablar con el– se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada de suspicacia de Hermione y los ojos asustados de Ron.

– No, claro que no ha venido Harry– respondió Ron antes de que Hermione hablara.

– ¿Por qué Harry? ¿No será la cicatriz otra vez, cierto?– pregunto evaluándolo con la mirada.

Pero Harry ya no se amedrento. Antes lo hubiera hecho, Hermione siempre había podido ver la verdad en sus ojos pero Draco le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones para poder vaciar su mente y sorprendentemente no le había costado. _"Maldito murciélago narizón, me las pagaras por haberme puesto el método más difícil para aprender a cerrar la mente"._

– Oh no, eso no me ha molestado en todo el verano– " _y casi es cierto"_ pensó– pero ahora díganme ustedes que han hecho, yo me la he pasado encerrado en mi habitación todas las vacaciones.

– Pues en realidad nada, ¿verdad Hermione?– pregunto mirándola– solo ayudando a mamá con la casa y pasando el rato en el patio.

– Oh por cierto Harry, casi lo olvido, ¿sabes que ya se llevó a cabo el juicio de Lucius Malfoy?– pregunto.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago pero no demostró más que lo que se esperaba en esa situación.

– Espero que le hayan dado muchos años en Azkaban– dijo sabiendo que lo deseaba pero que eso entristecería a Draco.

– Pues te equivocas amigo, registraron la Mansión Malfoy y no encontraron nada– dijo con el ceño fruncido– solo le dieron un año por haber sido atrapado en el Ministerio.

Harry estaba confundido, no sabía cómo habían entrado si Draco no les había permitido la entrada y tampoco le había dicho que le hubiera llegado carta del ministerio.

– Sé que estas confundido Harry pero eso no es lo más extraño, cuando dijeron que no encontraron nada es porque no encontraron nada, más que un poco de ropa y objetos de valor pero de Narcissa Malfoy y de su hijo no había señales de que hubieran estado ahí por un buen tiempo– dijo pensativa.

Harry sentía que ya estaban pisando terreno peligroso y supo que había que cambiar de conversación antes de que sucediera algo, solo que Ron se le adelanto.

– Seguro el muy maldito se escondió, como la serpiente cobarde que es– dijo molesto.

Harry sintió que hervía de coraje al escuchar a Ron hablar así de Draco.

– Cállate Ron, no sabes lo que dices– vio sus rostros asombrados y se apresuró a aclarar– si yo tuviera a mis padres vivos, mi padre estuviera en Azkaban y mi madre estuviera en peligro tampoco me importaría ser una serpiente cobarde si con eso lograba proteger a mi madre– dijo molesto– no estoy defendiendo a Malfoy, pero creo que yo en su lugar también haría lo mismo, tienen suerte de tener a sus padres vivos y libres.

– Pero él se lo busco, si su padre está en Azkaban es por seguir a Quien-Tu-Sabes– contesto aún más molesto porque Harry lo hubiera defendido.

– Si no has sentido el dolor por perder a un padre y tampoco has tenido que luchar para no verlos morir entonces no sabes de qué te hablo– vio su intención de replicar y decidió callarle la boca antes de que se la callara a golpes– además, no estoy dispuesto a luchar en una guerra donde al final van a seguir con las mismas ideas: los buenos y los malos, los aurores y los mortífagos, esos ideales se tienen que terminar– miro seriamente a los dos antes de continuar– si yo me dejara guiar por la venganza entonces ya hubiera matado a Voldemort a Colagusano y a Sirius sin haberlo escuchado, o tal vez me habría unido a Voldemort después de todo tanto los muggles como los magos me han dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, o es que te has olvidado del maltrato que he sufrido desde que llegue a casa de mis tíos o de las críticas y burlas que aguante todo el año cuando todos me tenían por un desequilibrado mental o alguien que solo busca fama; si yo decidiera hacer el papel de juez y decir "se lo busco" entonces ya hubiera acabado con la mitad de los magos y mis tíos– terminó realmente cabreado.

Hermione y Ron lo miraban asombrados aunque este último seguía un poco resentido.

– Tienes razón Harry, creo que nosotros no lo habíamos visto de ese modo– se giró hacia Ron– ¿verdad Ron?

Ron la miro un poco indeciso todavía pero al final se rindió.

– Lo siento Harry, perdí el control cuando lo defendiste; pero tienes razón tenemos que dejar atrás estas ideas, solo que se trata de Malfoy y eso me hace perder la razón– murmuro un poco avergonzado.

Harry conto hasta diez antes de volver a hablar, no quería pelearse con Ron antes de saber si podía o no confiar en él.

– No Ron, tú también discúlpame. Te entiendo, Malfoy ha sido un tema delicado para mí también pero no puedo evitar ponerme en sus zapatos eso es todo– dijo tranquilo– bueno dejando ese tema de lado lo mejor será descansar. Comí demasiado, tu madre se cree que no he comido en todas las vacaciones y aprovechaba cada pocos minutos para volverme a llenar el plato, tanta comida me ha dado sueño.

Ambos rieron con alegría al haber pasado el mal rato.

– Harry tiene razón, yo debo irme a dormir también– se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla– Ron ¿podemos hablar unos segundos?

Harry frunció el ceño pero se hizo el desentendido, los escucho cerrar la puerta y se acercó sin hacer ruido. No escucho nada pero se veían sombras bajo la puerta supuso que era un _Muffliato._ Eso no era problema para él, así que con un pase de varita lo anulo sin que se dieran cuenta.

 _– Vamos Ron, deberías de comprender, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso en discusiones sin sentido– dijo Hermione preocupada– si algo llegara a suceder en poco tiempo, te arrepentirás de haber perdido tu poco tiempo con él en tontas discusiones._

Harry no sabía porque pero lo que estaba escuchando no le gustaba, que diablos significaba todo eso. ¿Si algo llegara a suceder? ¿Cómo que le sucedería?

 _– Esta bien Mione, me sobrepase pero no esperaba que Harry defendiera al hurón. No te preocupes que no volverá a pasar. Pero dime Mione, ¿qué te pasa con Harry? Actuabas muy extraño allá adentro, sé que la noticia nos pegó duro pero tú y Ginny se comportaron igual. De Ginny lo entiendo, siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry aunque él finja no darse cuenta pero, ¿tu Hermione? ¿También lo estás?_

Harry cada segundo estaba más perdido, ¿de qué noticia hablaban? Además sabía que Ginny creía quererlo pero solo estaba deslumbrada por su fama, pero de Hermione no lo esperaba, porque aunque parezca despistado se dio cuenta que había tardado más de lo normal en separarse del beso que le dio en la mejilla. Solo esperaba que fueran ideas suyas.

 _– Por supuesto que no Ron como se te ocurre, solo estoy preocupada y triste por él. No pienses tonterías, será mejor que me vaya. Por favor cuida tu lengua, no se te vaya a pasar algo sobre la visita de Dumbledore. Tu madre fue muy estricta al prohibir que cualquiera le diga algo de lo sucedido._

Harry se olvidó de todo al escuchar lo último. Le habían mentido y no solo eso, nadie pensaba decirle nada. Sintió un dolor en su pecho al saber que quizás después de todo, sus amigos no eran lo que él creía. Cada vez desconfiaba más de Dumbledore, eso solo quería decir que si ellos le eran fiel al director, Harry no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Con el terrible dolor que sentía en su corazón, dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama, ya no quería escuchar más, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir.

 _"Draco, donde estas ahora que te necesito, cuanto desearía estar entre tus brazos durmiendo"_

Sintió que sus ojos escocían pero no les daría el gusto de verlo derrotado y solo. Antes de cualquier cosa averiguaría lo más que pudiera de la visita de Dumbledore y después tendrían que elegir.

Fingió sonreír cuando vio entrar a Ron y se dispuso a cambiarse su piyama para dormir.

– Estoy demasiado cansado– dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo mientras se cambiaba– creo que me dormiré en cuanto caiga en la cama.

– Te entiendo, el día ha sido pesado. Buenas noches Harry– dijo el pelirrojo con un murmullo.

– Buenas noches Ron– dijo con pesar, intentando retener las lágrimas al pensar que había sido traicionado por quienes creía eran sus mejores amigos.

Se sintió desolado al saber que quizás eran las últimas noches que pasaría en casa de Ron con su familia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar silenciosas por sus mejillas. Dejo salir el dolor y minutos después se quedó dormido.

 **SB** **&** **RL** *****RL** **&** **SB**

En la mansión Black, el ambiente era depresivo desde que Harry había partido. Nadie hacia nada, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Remus estaba mirando perdido las llamas de la chimenea, Sirius estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro por toda la sala, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana y Draco…bueno Draco estaba _"intentando"_ leer un libro de pociones avanzadas.

– ¡Basta Black!– grito desesperado Draco, lo que hizo dar un brinco a ambos hombres– ya sé que estas preocupado por Harry, pero si no ha mandado una lechuza es porque todo está bien– miro a Remus y añadió– porque no mejor buscan algo en que distraerse mientras llega la hora de dormir.

Vio la extraña sonrisa de Black y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió.

– ¿Cómo tu primito?– pregunto con malicia– se nota que no estas preocupado por Harry, estás muy entretenido leyendo tu libro.

– Claro– dijo, tenía que andarse con cuidado con Black– además las pociones son muy interesantes, pero tú no sabes de que te hablo, así que olvídalo– terminó con un tono de burla.

– Si supongo que sí, siempre se me hicieron aburridas– sonrió socarrón– aunque me gustaría que después me enseñaras a leer el libro de cabeza como tú, porque yo no aprendí en el Colegio– dijo con sorna y vio con satisfacción el color rojo brillante de la cara de su primo.

Draco miro rápidamente su libro y se dio cuenta que lo tenía de cabeza, suponía que desde que lo tomo. Estaba tan preocupado y triste por Harry que no se había dado cuenta. Lo giro rápidamente poniéndose completamente colorado, lo que no hizo sino empeorar al escuchar las risitas de los dos adultos.

– Creo que lo mejor para todos será que nos vayamos a descansar– dijo Remus al ver al joven Malfoy con ganas de matar a alguien, de preferencia Sirius y no podía permitirlo si no quería que Harry se molestara.

Draco seguía avergonzado, así que solo tomo sus cosas y murmuro un "descansen" antes de salir rumbo a su habitación.

– Vaya con este crío que no aguanta nada– dijo Sirius cuando lo vio salir.

– Oh vamos Paddy, no sé porque te empeñas en molestarlo. Sabes perfectamente que está cerca de un colapso nervioso desde que Harry salió de la Mansión– dijo reprendiéndolo– si sigues así harás que Harry se enoje contigo y después yo no te consolare porque no te quiera hablar– dijo caminando hacia la cocina– ven tomemos un té y vayamos a dormir, quizás podrías utilizar el tiempo en algo de entretenimiento– dijo sugerente.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de Moony con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

* * *

El día estaba esplendido. La noche anterior sentía que se asfixiaba pero el día hacia que se viera todo de otra forma y él se había prometido a él mismo que si las cosas resultaban mal tendría a Draco, su padrino, Remus, su padre y quizás también su otro padre con él; así que soportaría lo que fuera.

Después de un desayuno demasiado tenso para su gusto salieron a "divertirse". Aunque pareciera que se habían equivocado de juego, porque el que jugaban era "observen a Harry" y no un simple partido de Quidditch.

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre su espalda hasta que no soporto más y tuvo que bajar fingiéndose cansado.

– Qué pasa hombre, que ya no aguantas más– dijeron los gemelos.

– Lo siento, es lo que hace pasar todo el verano encerrado en un cuarto– dijo con una media sonrisa– pero cuando agarre mi paso ustedes terminaran peor que yo ahora– dijo con suficiencia.

Los seis rieron contentos pero Harry notaba un par de miradas más insistentes que las demás. Alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a los gemelos observarlo seriamente mientras los demás estaban distraídos, pero al verse descubiertos sonrieron débilmente. Harry sabía que había algo más pero no tenía idea de cómo descubrirlo, así que hizo lo único que podía: fingir que no pasaba nada.

– Hey chicos, ¿cómo les va con sus inventos?– pregunto inocentemente.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron.

– Bien Harry…

– Fuiste como un ángel caído del cielo…

– Por eso serás el primero en enterarte…

– Si, el primero…– se miraron fijamente y sonrieron cómplices.

– No regresaremos a Hogwarts– dijeron juntos.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y una alarma salto en su cerebro.

– ¡Oh no chicos! No me digan que es por el dinero que les di, si es así la señora Weasley me matara– dijo realmente preocupado.

Vio a los gemelos mirarse entre ellos y después le observaron fijamente, tanto que Harry se sentía bajo una lupa gigante.

– No le diremos a nuestra madre que tú nos diste el dinero, pero dinos Harry, ¿por qué te preocupa lo que diga nuestra madre?– preguntaron.

– Bueno, saben que los apoyare en lo que decidan– dijo incomodo– pero su mama me abrió las puertas de su casa y me dio una familia, no quisiera defraudarla de esa manera– dijo con pesar– ya sé que suena tonto pero…

– No Harry, no suena tonto– dijo George serio.

Ambos se miraron rápidamente antes de girar colocándose de espalda a la casa pero también a los demás que estaban guardando las escobas en el armario.

– Harry, nosotros de verdad te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia– dijeron juntos– por preocuparte por Ron en primer año, por salvar a Ginny en segundo, por salvar a papá hace unos meses y por siempre estar ahí para nosotros pero…

– ¡Basta chicos! Eso es algo que haría por ustedes siempre y si tuviera que, lo volvería a hacer, no tienen nada que agradecerme, ustedes también lo harían por mí– dijo con seriedad.

– Tienes razón Harry, también lo haríamos por ti– dijeron y ambos se miraron antes de asentir.

– Chicos– empezó Harry no muy seguro, pero quizás si se arriesgaba un poco podría saber qué es lo que sucedía exactamente– yo sé que algo está suc…

– Oh vamos Harry, no seas aguafiestas, únete a nosotros– dijeron riéndose.

Harry les miro sin entender a que se referían, él quería saber que estaba pasando pero al mirar detrás de ellos encontró la respuesta. Hermione y los demás Weasley venían muy cerca.

– Creo que lo mejor será seguir en otro momento– y luego añadió en voz alta– chicos, Harry no quiere apostar a que Ron probara nuestro nuevo invento, ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Segundos después se hallaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre si Ron probaría o no un kit de productos Weasley. El día transcurrió tranquilo, con bromas de parte de los gemelos y amenazas de parte de la señora Weasley. Después de la cena Harry se preparaba para ir a dormir pero antes de llegar al cuarto de Ron, Ginny salió de su habitación y le hablo.

– Hola Harry– dijo mirando a los demás– ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

Harry todavía no procesaba la información cuando la vio dar la vuelta y entrar de nuevo. No fue hasta que el grito de Ron resonó en sus oídos que salió de su trance.

– ¡Ni sueñes que los dejare a solas en tu habitación Ginevra Weasley!– exclamo molesto.

– Creo que tu hermano tiene razón, pero podemos hablar en la sala– dijo Harry indeciso.

– Está bien, sígueme Harry.

Harry estaba a punto de seguirla cuando escucho a Hermione.

– Ginny, no deberías…

– Quiero hablar con él, Hermione.

Harry sin saber que hacer solo atino a seguirla. Lo que no sabían era que había dos personas escuchando todo.

– ¿Qué opinas Fred?– pregunto el gemelo.

– Que a nuestra hermanita le falta un tornillo y que algo sucede con la futura cuñadita– lo miro divertido.

– Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo.

Y salieron por sus orejas extensibles para averiguar que pasaba con esos cuatro.

Harry llego y se sentó frente a Ginny en el sofá.

– ¿Qué sucede Ginny? ¿Necesitas algo?– pregunto sin saber cómo suavizar el asunto.

Ginny no lo miraba a los ojos sino todo lo contrario, los tenía clavados en el suelo.

– Harry veras, durante el verano he estado pensado que…bueno con todo lo que está pasando no sabemos cuándo atacara Vo-vol…– tartamudeo.

– Voldemort– terminó por ella.

– Si, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe– levanto la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos– y bueno…me preguntaba si dejaras alguien que siga tu linaje– al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry se apresuró a explicar– yo no digo que vayas a morir o que quiera que mueras, es solo que…nunca se sabe que pueda suceder y yo…bueno sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ti y…ya sabes, a mí no me molestaría que…

Harry no podía creer lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

– Ginny, ¿estas sugiriendo que me case contigo?– pregunto sorprendido.

Fred y George se miraron con los ojos abiertos. Ninguno creía que su hermanita llegara a tanto, aunque les daba gracia que Harry fuera tan tonto y no comprendiera lo que le quería decir la descerebrada de su hermana.

– Claro que no Harry– se apresuró a contestar– si no quieres no tiene que ser así. Lo que digo es que estaría más que dispuesta a tener un hijo tuyo aunque decidas no casarte conmigo, por supuesto lo podrás ver, yo no te lo quitare pero…

– Ginny, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por merlín, solo tienes 15 años! Eso sin contar que tus padres y hermanos me despellejarían vivo, además…

– Por ellos no te preocupes Harry, estoy segura que lo entenderán– dijo contenta pensando que era lo único que le preocupaba.

– No es eso Ginny– dijo desesperado– tienes tan solo 15 años, ¿como puedes pensar si quiera en estar embarazada? No podrás hacerte cargo de un bebé y yo no pienso tener un hijo de esa forma. No me interesa si el apellido se pierde conmigo, no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo…– decidió jugar una carta que no debería ni de mencionar pero aun así lo hizo– además, si Voldemort se entera que esperas un hijo mío, seria como ponerle precio no solo a tu cabeza y la de mi hijo sino a la de toda tu familia y me niego completamente a hacer algo así. Valoro a tu familia como para permitir que los maten por mi egoísmo.

– Harry piénsalo, si…

Fue interrumpida por la entrada de los gemelos.

– Oh chicos, no sabíamos que estaban aquí, todos ya se han dormido– miraron seriamente a Ginny– no estarán haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto Ginny?– preguntaron mirando fijamente a su hermana.

– No, Harry y yo solo estábamos hablando. Me voy a dormir– se levantó y antes de irse se volvió hacia Harry– piénsalo bien Harry– y después salió de la sala.

Los gemelos lo miraron seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Se puede saber que estaba pasando aquí Harry? ¿No estarás pensado en aprovecharte de nuestra hermanita?– casi rieron al ver la cara de pánico de Harry.

– Por supuesto que no, jamás haría algo así– dijo avergonzado – Ginny solo esta confundida y no sabe lo que quiere, pero eso no significa que yo le haría daño. Ginny es como una hermana para mí, no puedo verla como ella quisiera– terminó con pesar.

– Lo sabemos Harry– dijo Fred– solo estábamos bromeando. Aunque el día que Ginny se dé cuenta que jamás podrás estar con ella, no habrá quien la aguante– dijeron teatralmente.

– Lo sé, pero cuento con Hermione, sé que ella sabrá hacerle entender las cosas– dijo tranquilo.

– O llorar con ella– dijeron despacio.

– ¿Que dijeron?– pregunto, aunque escucho perfectamente.

– Nada Harry, que es mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, es tarde. Que descases– dijeron los dos y salieron de la sala.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Pido mil disculpas por mi larga ausencia, pero intentare compensarlo con otro capitulo por la noche ; )**


	11. Traicion

**Hola chicos! Quiero comprar su perdon y por eso les traigo otro cap ; )**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Traicion**

* * *

Draco había pasado casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, estaba deprimido y furioso a la vez. Por lo visto Harry no lo estaba extrañando tanto como dijo que lo extrañaría, ya que ni siquiera le había mandado una simple carta para saber si estaba bien. De solo imaginar que la chica Weasley estaría pegada a Harry como garrapata, le ponía enfermo y molesto, realmente molesto.

 _"Estúpida Weseal, más te vale no intentar nada con MI Harry o sabrás de lo que un Malfoy es capaz. Nadie toca lo que me pertenece y mucho menos una pobretona como tú"_

Estaba tan molesto que sin darse cuenta estaba arrojando todo lo que tenía a su alcance contra la puerta hasta que esta se abrió revelando a Remus tras ella, quien solo tuvo tiempo de bajar un poco la cabeza para esquivar un jarrón que se dirigía justo a su cabeza.

– Vaya, parece que hoy no estamos de humor– dijo con una media sonrisa mientras movía su varita conjurando un _reparo_ antes de que entrara Sirius y le diera un infarto.

– Quiero estar solo, así que por favor– dijo señalando lo más educadamente que podía hacia a la puerta.

– Lastima, yo venía a ver en qué te podía ayudar. Supongo que estarás muy preocupado por Harry y querrás saber qué es lo que hace en la Madriguera– dijo dando media vuelta– pero te dejare solo, nos veremos en la cena.

Antes de salir escucho un ligero carraspeo que lo hizo detenerse.

– Yo solo… ¿Harry estará bien?– dijo incomodo– digo porque quizás lo estén atosigando mucho y…– se detuvo, no sabía que más decir.

Remus sonrió al entender que era lo que tenía al chico en ese estado, dio media vuelta para mirar al chico.

– Claro que está bien, no debes preocuparte por eso. Y con respecto al hecho de que lo estén atosigando…– soltó una pequeña risita– bueno, eso es más que seguro– vio como apretó los puños y frunció el ceño– pero será más interrogatorio por parte de Hermione que otra cosa– giro pero antes de cerrar la puerta añadió– solo para que estés más tranquilo te diré que a Harry no le interesa Ginny, al menos no de esa forma, ella es como una hermana para él.

Draco sonrió ligeramente antes de asentir.

Después de eso se sintió más relajado y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

Harry se despertó con el sol bañándole la cara, tenía mucho calor así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo para dar una caminata por los terrenos. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, se colocó los lentes y se vistió, después salió por la parte trasera de la casa hacia el jardín. Estuvo vagando cerca de media hora pensando qué estaría haciendo Draco en ese momento y si se acordaría de él. _"Draco, como quisiera estar contigo, no sé qué hacer"_ soltó un suspiro viendo el cielo azul.

– Parece que nuestro pequeño Harry está enamorado, no lo crees George.

Harry dio un respingo asustado y por puros reflejos se giró apuntándoles con la varita, a lo que los gemelos respondieron con las manos en el aire.

– Tranquilo Harry, tu pequeño secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

– Si Harry, no necesitas matarnos por eso.

Ambos soltaron unas risitas al ver la cara de Harry.

– ¡Chicos! Por poco me da un infarto– respondió bajando la varita.

– Bueno ¿pero no nos dirás quién es la afortunada o afortunado?– dijeron juntos pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar ese día que Draco casi lo besa o eso creía él.

– N-no sé de qué me hablan– respondió incómodo.

– Bueno si no quieres decirnos no hay problema, pero si algún día tienes una duda o quieres una consulta nosotros estaremos encantados de ayudarte– dijeron riendo con picardía.

– Basta– dijo zafándose de sus brazos– esto es muy incómodo.

– Si tú dices, pero bueno nosotros no veníamos a perturbar tus fantasías– se miraron entre ellos antes de continuar– hay algo importante que tenemos que decirte Harry, pero no sabemos si tu…– pero fueron interrumpidos por Harry.

– ¿Es sobre la visita de Dumbledore?– al ver la cara sorprendida de los gemelos se apresuró a aclarar– escuche una conversación de Ron y Herm, pero es claro que nadie piensa decirme nada– dijo con tristeza.

– Harry debes entender que las cosas no son fáciles para la familia en estos momentos y que cada quien toma la decisión que cree correcta– se acercaron y le pusieron una mano en cada hombro y le miraron con cariño– pero nosotros también hemos tomado la decisión que creemos correcta.

Harry les miraba sin comprender muy bien a que se referían pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era algo bueno.

– Chicos yo…

– Ahora no es el momento, pronto se darán cuenta de que faltamos y no queremos levantar sospechas. Nadie debe saber que te diremos la verdad, es por seguridad espero que entiendas…

– Nosotros intentaremos explicarte lo más que podamos, pero será hasta muy entrada la noche. Tu trabajo será deshacerte de Ron y Hermione, por lo pronto debemos irnos.

Harry iba a protestar pero desaparecieron antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que le acababan de decir. Se dejó caer cerca de un árbol, divagando acerca de lo que le dijeron los gemelos y su garganta se apretó dolorosamente cuando pensó que quizás solo podría contar con ellos.

Cuando regreso a la casa todos lo esperaban para desayunar.

– Harry querido, nos tenías preocupados. ¿Tienes hambre?– dijo poniendo un plato con tostadas frente a él.

Cruzo una mirada con los gemelos, que le miraban serios y después miro a cada uno de los miembros de la familia con tristeza antes de regresar su vista a Fred y George que le miraban con lastima pero aun así negaron imperceptiblemente. Harry entendió lo que le quisieron decir, bajo la mirada y coloco una coraza de hierro en su corazón y alzo sus barreras.

Cuando levanto la vista era otra persona, una de la que Draco estaría orgulloso si lo viera a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de Fred y George. Decidió que en ese juego podrían jugar todos, así que escondió sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de alegría que difícilmente podría sentir allí y se sentó a tomar el desayuno con todos los Weasley como si no supiera nada.

La tarde paso lenta y rápida a la vez, pues Harry deseaba saber que era lo que le ocultaban todos y a la vez prefería seguir en la ignorancia, no quería sentir más dolor del que sentía. Pero como nada es para siempre, se tuvo que armar de valor para colocar un poco de poción para dormir en el vaso de leche que le ofreció a Ron antes de acostarse a dormir, cortesía de los gemelos. Se acostó y cinco minutos más tarde Ron dormía profundamente y así seguiría por un buen rato. Salió con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero donde se habían quedado de ver para evitar que alguien los encontrara si despertaban.

Cuando llegó los gemelos ya estaban ahí, sentados sobre una manta que colocaron en el pasto, alzaron la vista cuando escucharon sus pasos.

– Creíamos que no te atreverías a darle la poción para dormir al pobre Ronnie– sonrieron con burla– siéntate con nosotros o te dará un resfriado.

Harry camino y se sentó sobre la manta, mirándolos sin saber muy bien como comenzar.

– Sabemos que mañana te vas, lo dijo mamá porque quiere que entre todos te convenzamos de que te quedas a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros– dijo George.

– Está segura de que accederás, contento de no regresar a la casa de tus tíos– dijo Fred.

– Pero nosotros no queremos que te quedes– dijeron juntos– lo mejor para ti será comenzar a distanciarte de todos. No queremos verte sufrir más de lo que ya sufres Harry, no te lo mereces después de todo lo que te ha tocado vivir. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por Sirius pero ahora no te dejaremos solo, puedes confiar en nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites.

– No saben lo que significa para mí esto– dijo con un nudo en la garganta– yo creí que estaba solo, que ninguno de ustedes me apoyaría.

– Al principio no sabíamos que creer, pero cuando llegaste nos dimos cuenta que sufrías mucho. Sabemos que no podemos aliviar el dolor que sientes por la muerte de Sirius pero…

– No chicos, ya lo han hecho. Saber que cuento con ustedes es un gran alivio y consuelo– se removió incomodo– pero yo quisiera saber si ustedes me podrían decir lo que me oculta toda la familia, quiero saber que tiene que ver Dumbledore con todo esto.

Ambos chicos miraron al cielo calibrando sus palabras.

– Harry lo primero que debes entender es que… no deberías seguir confiando en el director. No tenemos pruebas para pedirte esto pero el comportamiento del director es algo extraño y…

– Lo sé, yo también he dejado de confiar en él, desde hace días que me di cuenta que me estaba usando, y mintiendo además de todo– callo unos segundos meditando hasta donde podía decirles sin exponerse demasiado– yo…yo no… no estoy viviendo en casa de los Dursley desde hace unos días.

– Eso es obvio Harry, pero no es necesario que nos digas donde estas ni con quien, eso es algo que está mejor guardado contigo.

Harry se sorprendió pero aun así sonrió agradecido.

– Lo que el director quiere es que nadie de nosotros nos opongamos a la decisión que tomo para detener la guerra, convenciéndonos de que es lo mejor para ambos, porque no es seguro que tu sobrevivas a la guerra– dijo Fred.

– ¿Y lo que quiere es?– su voz le temblaba y sentía un nudo en el estómago.

– Entregarte al Señor Oscuro– dijeron juntos, mirándolo fijamente sin expresión en sus rostros.

Harry se quedó en shock. Dumbledore planeaba entregarlo con su padre para que lo matara y así asegurar su propia vida y ellos…

– Dejaran que me entregue a…Voldemort– dijo en un susurro– tu familia permitirá que Dumbledore me entregue para que me maten– dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Los gemelos le miraban con lastima, pero sabían que era necesario que supiera la verdad, no podía confiar en nadie.

– Harry antes de que tomes una decisión debes saber que han accedido porque les convenció de que era lo mejor para ti y para el mundo mágico y si te somos sinceros nosotros también creemos que sería lo mejor para ti pero…nosotros sabemos que no te matara luego, sino que te torturara y no permitiremos que te pase algo sin antes hacer todo lo posible por salvarte– se miraron y continuaron– es por eso que tomamos la decisión de decirte la verdad.

Harry seguía asimilando la información que acababa de recibir y por lo que había escuchado de Hermione y Ron era muy probable que estuvieran diciendo la verdad, pero aun así…

– ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?– pregunto en un susurro antes de levantar la mirada hacia los gemelos.

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al verlos negar en silencio.

– Ignoramos sus motivos pero no debes dejarte caer Harry, es importante que no demuestres que lo sabes o sabrán quien te dijo. Sé que es difícil lo que te pedimos pero debes intentarlo– dijo George y luego miro a su hermano y ambos asintieron– además hemos decidido que regresáremos a Hogwarts para apoyarte y mantenerte a salvo mientras estas bajo el "cuidado" del director.

Harry les agradeció con una débil sonrisa antes de asentir.

– Gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– pero ¿cómo regresaran al Colegio después de lo que sucedió con Umbridge? ¿Y después de salir del colegio que harán?– dijo con incertidumbre.

– Dumbledore accedió a que regresemos con la condición de que te vigilemos y…bueno…veras– tartamudearon sonrojándose ligeramente– te queríamos pedir un favor, no sé si quieras aceptarnos en tu casa mientras abrimos nuestro negocio– al ver la mirada de Harry se apresuraron a decir– no será mucho tiempo y por supuesto no ahorita pero…lo más seguro es que no regresemos a casa para navidad– dijeron con pesar.

– No tienen por qué hacer esto, yo estaré bien no deberían de preocuparse. Lo mejor que podrían hacer es quedarse con su familia– dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable.

– No Harry, eso ya no tiene vuelta atrás– dijo Fred– y si no podemos quedarnos contigo buscaremos otro lugar si es necesario.

– Eso no será necesario– dijo Harry con determinación– cuando ustedes lo decidan podrán venirse conmigo, por el espacio y el dinero no se preocupen.

Ambos sonrieron agradecidos.

– Bueno Harry, aprovechando tu caridad– dijeron con vergüenza– quisiéramos que te llevaras esto contigo– le extendieron un par de baúles encogidos de sus bolsillos– son pertenencias importantes que sabíamos que no echarían en menos.

Harry los tomo, sorprendido de que estuvieran seguros de dejar a su familia. Después se levantó siendo seguido por los gemelos y sin previo aviso los abrazo a los dos intentando transmitir todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia ellos.

– Basta de sentimentalismos o nos encontraran…

– Si, será mejor que entremos. Mañana veremos cómo resulta todo.

Harry los siguió al interior de la casa en silencio y agarrando fuertemente los baúles dentro de su bolsillo.

* * *

Harry despertó con un extraño presentimiento, aunque después de todo lo que se enteró por la noche sería de esperarse. Aun así, cuando se levantó no pudo evitar pensar que necesitaría a Draco con él al final del día y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se dio una ducha rápida aprovechando que todavía no se levantaban todos y se vistió para desayunar.

Cuando por fin bajo se dio cuenta que la cocina estaba llena con todos los murmullos de los miembros de la familia y sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, tenía miedo de verlos a la cara y en nada ayudaba que las palabras de los gemelos resonaran con fuerza en su cabeza como burlándose de él y su ingenuidad.

Lo que no sabían era que nadie se burlaba de Harry Potter y de eso se iban a enterar muy pronto. Entro con paso decidido y les dedico una sonrisa radiante a todos. No les permitiría verlo derrotado y solo, antes de permitirlo los haría sentir miserables por haberlo traicionado.

– Buenos días a todos– saludo con alegría, lo que le gano un par de miradas incrédulas por parte de los gemelos.

– Oh Harry querido, buenos días– se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla– supongo que te iras hoy– miro de soslayo a Ron y Hermione.

– Si señora Weasley– miro a todos para ver si le estaban prestando atención y sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención– tengo que regresar a casa de mis tíos, es lo mejor para mí. Aunque yo sería feliz si me pudiera quedar con ustedes– observo a todos y sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada desconfiada de los gemelos– son la familia que nunca tuve y antes de irme quiero agradecerles por todo el amor y apoyo que me han dado. Son las únicas personas que me han recibido sin importarles mi fortuna ni mi nombre, es por eso que sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y que nunca me traicionarían como las demás personas– miro directamente a su "amigos" y añadió– gracias a Merlín llegue con una buena familia.

Cuando termino de hablar observo con fascinación las caras de vergüenza y dolor.

Soltó un suspiro de tristeza fingido, aunque lo que quería era respirar aire puro porque se estaba asfixiando con ese desagradable olor a traición.

– Imagínense si hubiera aceptado la amistad de Malfoy, aunque eso quizás me hubiera hecho más fuerte– quería causarles el mismo dolor que le estaban causando a él, pero no se dio cuenta que había sido muy obvio hasta que se encontró con la mirada de incredulidad y un poco de horror de los gemelos. Revoleo los ojos y añadió en un intento por arreglar su pequeño desliz– pero por supuesto que…

– Pues no estoy tan seguro amigo– dijo Ron con malicia– después de todo, lo defendiste cuando dije que era un cobarde por esconderse. Quizás de verdad querías ser su amigo y yo fui un estorbo, pero eso se…

Harry se tuvo que tragar la respuesta acida que tenía para el idiota de Ron al escuchar siete voces diferentes exclamar ¡Ron!, al mismo tiempo que recibía un coscorrón de parte de su mamá.

– Ron, discúlpate con Harry por lo que dijiste, sabes que…

– No es necesario señora Weasley, estoy seguro que sigue molesto por nuestra pequeña discusión del otro día– miro a Ron que tenía las orejas rojas y evitaba su mirada– lo mejor será que desayunemos. No debo salir tan tarde de su casa o Dumbledore se podría preocupar, además debo subir a arreglar mis cosas.

Después de un pesado silencio todos tomaron asiento en la mesa, con Harry al lado de los gemelos y Ginny. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que todos estuvieran enfrascados en diferentes conversaciones, pero él tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y decisiones que tomar. No fue sino hasta que sintió un ligero toque sobre su muslo que se dio cuenta que los gemelos le hablaban, pero cuando se disponía a preguntar qué sucedía, Fred le deslizo con discreción un pequeño pergamino en su bolsillo y le susurro "antes de que te vayas". Los observo confundido, pero ellos volvieron a su charla así que saco disimuladamente el pedazo de pergamino y se mordió la lengua por su estupidez al leer "tenemos que hablar, es urgente".

Cuando termino de desayunar se excusó para subir a arreglar su ropa y asintió hacia Hermione cuando le dijo que después subía a buscarlo para entregarle un libro que había comprado para él.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y dejo salir sus lágrimas. Le dolía en el alma su traición, pero más al ver que lo trataban como si no lo fueran a entregar a su verdugo en poco tiempo.

 _"¡Por Merlín, los consideraba mi familia!"_ pateo con coraje un silla y se dejó caer al suelo llorando desconsolado. Se recompuso después de unos minutos y se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas, necesitaba cuanto antes a Draco.

Cuando tuvo todo listo decidió buscar a Hermione, quizás la encontrara sola en su cuarto y sin la presencia de Ron a lo mejor le podía interrogar y ver hasta donde Herm estaba dispuesta a entregarlo, con suerte y podía confiar en ella. Salió y camino a su cuarto pero se encontró con los gemelos en el corredor, que le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

– ¿Qué sucede chicos? Yo buscaba a…

– Shh Harry– le tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron hacia una esquina– Ron y Hermione subieron casi después que tú y se han encerrado en su cuarto, están hablando pero pusieron un hechizo de privacidad y nuestras orejas extensibles no entran por debajo de la puerta.

Harry no espero más tiempo, tenía que saber que planeaban y no se detendría. Camino hacia la puerta cerrada con los gemelos pisándole los talones, cuando estaba frente a la puerta saco su varita y se giró a los chicos.

– Solo estén listos por su alguien sube– y dicho esto movió la varita y en un murmullo deshizo el hechizo que habían colocado en la puerta.

 _"Pues si Ron, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esa no era la manera de hablar, si no te hubiéramos detenido habrías dicho una tontería mayor y…"_

 _"Lo se Hermione pero tú lo viste, volvió a defender al imbécil del hurón en mi casa. Si tanto quiere hacerlo que se vaya de mi casa. Después de todo los dos son iguales, los dos pudriéndose en dinero. Pero a diferencia del cobarde de Malfoy que se muestra como es, el bueno para nada de Harry finge ser alguien inocente y caritativo cuando estoy seguro que no lo es. ¡Por Merlín Hermione crees que no se ha vengado ya de sus tíos teniendo el dinero y poder para hacerlo, yo ya lo hubiera hecho!"_

 _"Pero sabes que él no es así Ron, además su tía es el único familiar directo que le queda de su madre, toda su familia ha muerto y solo queda el"._

 _"Él también se va a morir dentro de poco, lo justo sería que nos dejara toda su fortuna y su casa a nosotros. Después de todo hemos sido los únicos que le han dado cariño, sabes que nadie lo quiere, todos tienen miedo de saludarlo por temor a que el Señor Oscuro los mate. Hemos sido los únicos que se han arriesgado a tenerlo en casa y mira lo que nos ha costado. Ginny casi muere y papá también; además no me vas a decir que no te mueres por tener la biblioteca Black y Potter para ti sola. Solo imagínate Herm, la familia Potter es de las más antiguas junto con la Black, ¿sabes cuánto conocimiento no tendrías si te quedaras las dos bibliotecas tú? Seguro le das un mejor uso que él"._

 _"En eso tienes razón, pero tu forma de actuar no es la correcta, estoy segura que si le decimos a Harry él nos dejara su fortuna y casa si le llegara a pasar algo. No digo que le digamos que lo entregaremos para preservar la paz pero sí decirle que si algo le llegara a suceder nosotros podríamos ver por sus bienes"._

 _"Está bien Herm tu ganas, pero si no quiere buscaremos otra forma de quedarnos con lo que por derecho nos pertenece. Si te soy sincero no creo que suelte sus pertenencias tan fácil, ¿sabes que Ginny le pidió un hijo para así poder hacerse con el apellido Potter y quedarse con todo? Pero el muy creído se hizo el mártir, poniéndole como excusa que no quería dejar un hijo huérfano como lo fue él"._

 _"Bueno eso es entendible Ron y tú lo sabes, también has visto a Harry sufrir por sus padres. Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, estoy preocupada por las materias que tomare este año, quiero tomar todas las que pueda pero sabes que Dumbledore nos pidió que mantuviéramos a Harry vigilado"._

 _"Eso no es problema Herm, él y yo siempre tomamos las mismas materias"._

 _"Si pero aun así…"_

Harry movió la varita para volver a colocar el hechizo, ya no quería saber más ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Se quedó ahí parado sin moverse hasta que sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro derecho, suspirando dio media vuelta y encaro a los que al parecer eran sus únicos aliados.

Vio sus miradas de lastima y eso hizo que reflexionara mejor acerca de todo lo que acababa de perder pero también de todo lo que había ganado. Se secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta había derramado, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Draco.

– Harry, entenderíamos si decides no seguir teniendo contacto con nosotros después de esto pero…

– No lo sé…– estaba tan confundido y dolido que sentía su corazón desgarrársele a pedazos– solo quiero regresar con Draco, quiero que me abrace como siempre y me diga que todo va a estar bien– ignoro sus miradas de asombro y les suplico con la mirada que le dejaran partir.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir. Lo tomaron de los hombros y lo condujeron de regreso a la habitación.

– Esta bien Harry, si eso es lo que quieres te dejaremos ir, ¿pero estas seguro de poder confiar en Malfoy?

– Draco no es quien ustedes creen, puedo confiar en el– tomo su bolsa de la cama y se situó de nuevo frente a ellos– no deben preocuparse por mí, además lo necesito antes de derrumbarme. Necesito estar lo más lejos posible de aquí– les miro suplicante antes de añadir– por favor déjenme ir con él, les prometo que los mantendré informados– sentía nuevas lagrimas formársele en los ojos pero parpadeo furiosamente, ellos no se merecían sus lágrimas.

– Esta bien Harry, te sacaremos por la parte de atrás para que nadie te vea y te acompañaremos a cruzar las protecciones para protegerte por cualquier cosa.

Harry solo asintió y juntos salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cruzaron el jardín hacia los límites de las protecciones.

– Solo un secreto más chicos– los miro entrecerrar los ojos antes de asentir– ¡Kreatcher!

El elfo apareció ante ellos haciendo una reverencia ante Harry.

– Amo Harry– les dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a los pelirrojos frente a él.

– Vaya Harry, estas lleno de sorpresas, pero antes de que te vayas queríamos darte esto– le extendieron una galeón falso– le colocamos el mismo encantamiento que tienen los que usamos en el ED pero este solo será para nosotros tres así que despreocúpate de que nuestros mensajes les lleguen a alguien más.

– Gracias chicos, por todo– abrazo fuerte a ambos antes de situarse junto a su elfo.

– No tienes nada que agradecernos, al contrario, y ahora ve que tu príncipe azul te estará esperando y por mamá no te preocupes le diremos que se te olvido que tenías que hacer las compras con los Dursley hoy– dijeron burlones guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sonrojo pero asintió antes de desaparecer rumbo a la mansión con su familia.

* * *

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda :) espero que les guste...**

 **Nos leemos el sabado.**

 **Pido mil disculpas por mi larga ausencia, pero intentare compensarlo con otro capitulo por la noche ; )**


	12. ¿Padre, eres tu?

**Hola chicos! Les traigo otro cap ; )**

 **Espero que estén todos bien.**

 **Respuestas para:**

 **Risard: Jajajaja no podría hacer eso porque amo a los gemelos ; ) como hermanos y como pareja jejejeje lo se, lo se, estoy loca, no me hagas caso ; )**

 **Saorii-chan: Siiii los gemelos son buenos y haré que sean felices, solo porque cuidaran de mi lindo Harry : ) y no desesperes...aquí esta el siguiente capitulo : D**

 **: Ohhh pero MUY SEXY papá : P**

 **Pd: Me encanto tu imagen de perfil...si mi memoria no falla es de Love Stage cierto? ame ese anime : D**

 **ADVERTENCIA! El tan deseado capitulo esta aquí! El REENCUENTRO de Papi Tom y mi lindo Harry : D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Padre, eres tu?**

 **TR***LV**

Dentro de la mansión en ruinas, el Señor Oscuro caminaba furioso por los pasillos buscando a Snape. No era posible que nadie lo haya visto en todo el día y para mejorar su humor Nagini aún no regresaba de caza, pero ambos pagarían por hacerlo esperar.

– Mi señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? en…

– _¡Crucio!_ – " _si no quieren sufrir lo mejor será que no se atraviesen en mi camino, pero por supuesto que no se los diré, me sirven para quitarme el estrés"._

Doblo en la esquina y vio a otro infeliz cruzarse en un mal momento, pero que podía hacer el si se le iban poniendo enfrente, más que aprovechar y quitar frustración.

– Mi señor, escuche que estaba buscando a…

– _¡Crucio!_ – _"insolente como se atreve a… espera a que se refiere"_ – repite lo que dijiste– dijo una vez que le quito la maldición.

Vio al hombre dejar de gritar y moverse en el suelo pero no le importo en lo más mínimo.

– Mi señor sé que está buscando a Snape…solo venía a decirle que me envió una lechuza hace unos minutos diciendo que se retrasaría un poco pero que no tardaba en llegar y…

– Perfecto, espéralo en la entrada y dile que lo quiero cuanto antes en mi habitación y más te vale que no se demore más o pagaras tu– dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación.

 **SB** **&** **RL** *****RL** **&** **SB**

– ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¡Basta!– grito Sirius colérico– ¡Para de andar paseando por todo la habitación!, ¿¡que no vez que me dará un ataque!?– terminó, respirando agitadamente.

Draco se había quedado inmóvil en el centro de la sala con cara de sorpresa, tan inquieto estaba por lo que sentía que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo una zanja enfrente de la chimenea.

– Nunca había visto a un Malfoy perder así la compostura– Remus se acercó al chico y despacio le coloco una mano en el hombro– pero debes tranquilizarte, estoy seguro que Harry no debe tardar, en unas cuantas horas estará de regreso.

Mientras Remus lo conducía con cautela al sofá, Sirius le traía una taza de té bien cargado.

– Es que ustedes no entienden– dijo despacio– sé que algo no está bien, lo siento. Es como si Harry estuviera sufriendo mucho y me siento encerrado al saber que no puedo salir a buscarlo–. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su té antes de mirar de nuevo a los adultos– Solo necesito saber que está bien para poder respirar tranquilo.

Al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los adultos se sintió demasiado débil por lo que había dicho que se levantó y salió rápidamente rumbo a su habitación mientras los adultos le seguían con la mirada.

– Solo esta imaginando cosas– dijo Sirius cerca de Remus– no creo que le hagan algo. Molly lo quiere como uno más de sus hijos, de hecho el año pasado discutimos por eso, se estaba tomando muchas atribuciones que no le correspondían.

– No lo sé Canuto. Había estado tranquilo, pero de repente se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar, se le veía muy preocupado.

– Pero no es posible que sintiera lo que le sucede a Harry– dijo sonriendo– porque de ser así…– la sonrisa se le congelo en la cara– ellos serían… pero eso no es posible– movió la cabeza enérgicamente para olvidar ese pensamiento.

– Pues yo no estaría tan seguro Siri– se giró y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de Sirius– los viste estos días, están tan unidos que parecían uno solo, se complementaban en frases, acciones y decisiones.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver a su pareja en shock, le dio un beso suave y salió rumbo a la cocina.

 **TR***LV**

Voldemort estaba rechinando los dientes de coraje, ninguno se había presentado y el odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Se removió inquieto en la silla, con los ojos clavados en la puerta. Estaba demasiado intranquilo así que se levantó y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación.

 _"Algo no está bien y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué es, necesito a ese par de inútiles ¡pero ya!"_

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que solo estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su sillón, como tampoco se dio cuenta que un par de ojos burlones estaban siguiendo sus movimientos.

Nagini había regresado ya de su pequeño festín pero al entrar en la mansión había percibido la intranquilidad de Tom en el aire, así que se deslizo rápidamente a su habitación. La escena que encontró era muy divertida, pocas veces se veía a un Tom nervioso y dando vueltas alrededor de un sillón como poseído.

 _"Si no te conociera diría que estas preocupado por algo" siseo divertida_ _al ver el pequeño salto que dio Tom._

 _– Estúpida serpiente ¿que no te enseñaron a tocar?– siseo molesto._

 _"Si, seguro. Sera para la próxima. Es que traía mis "manos" ocupadas– siseo moviendo la cola._

 _– Ahhh olvídalo. Solo quiero que vayas a visitar los lugares donde guardo mis valiosas pertenencias– siseo regresando al sillón– tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien, pero no sé qué es y mientras no lo averigüe no podré bajar la guardia– silbo girando la varita entre sus dedos._

 _Nagini se deslizo por el suelo y se subió a sus hombros._

 _"Está bien Tom– siseo restregando su enorme cabeza en el suave cuello del Lord– No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargare…_

 _Pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta._

 _– Oh, ese debe ser Severus._

Con un movimiento de muñeca abrió la puerta, revelando a un Severus con su clásica túnica negra. Se le veía relajado como siempre, pero el Señor Oscuro fue capaz de ver un par de gotas resbalar por su sien, señal de que había corrido para llegar cuanto antes. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el hombre aún seguía temiéndole.

– Pasa Severus– observo avanzar al hombre y cerrar la puerta– bien, necesito que vayas con el viejo loco y averigües que se trae entre sus ancianas manos. Hay algo que no me cuadra y necesito saber que él no ha metido su varita en nada.

– Por supuesto mi señor– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia– y, ¿cuál sería ese pretexto con el que me voy a presentar ante el director?

– Dile que va a haber un ataque en…mmmm– medito unos segundos– no puede ser cerca de Little Whinging porque podrían buscar a Potter y eso me causaría problemas…cerca del Colegio tampoco porque eso los podría llevar a Potter de nuevo…ni Hogsmeade porque ya hubo ataques ahí– dijo con un dedo sobre la barbilla– ¡ahh ya se! Dile que va a ser cerca del Callejón Diagon, mandare unos mortífagos ahí para llamar la atención. Pero lo más importante es que le saques algo al anciano– dijo satisfecho recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Severus le miro confuso y parpadeo un par de veces pero aun así asintió.

– Cualquier cosa de la que puedas enterarte me la reportas inmediatamente y después de eso quiero que…– pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir una ligera opresión en el pecho.

 _"Qué diablos"_

– ¿Mi señor?– pregunto Severus confundido.

Voldemort no le escucho, estaba concentrado en la sensación que tenía. Recordaba haberla sentido alguna vez… ¡Es tristeza, ahora recuerdo! La sentí alguna vez cuando estaba solo en el orfanato. Pero no tiene sentido, no tengo porque…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió un dolor agudo atravesarle el pecho y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad. A través de sus ojos nublados logro distinguir a Nagini cerca de él y a Severus arrodillado a su lado. Parpadeando furiosamente logro enfocar a un Severus en shock, pero lo ignoro cuando sintió algo correr por sus mejillas humedeciéndolas, así que llevo una mano a su cara creyendo que estaba herido. Pero al retirarla vio con sorpresa que lo que salía de sus ojos era una sustancia transparente como agua ¡y entonces recordó!

 _"Él, siendo golpeado por otros niños…él, siendo rechazado por los niños…él, jugando solo, escondido en su habitación y…él, llorando encerrado en el armario para acallar sus sollozos"._

Se limpió rápidamente la cara pero el dolor y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

– Mi se-señor, ¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Severus un poco más recuperado del shock.

– N-no sé, pero…du-duele mu-mucho– logro decir con voz entrecortada por el dolor– has que s-se de-detenga…S-severus.

Severus se levantó rápido y miro al hombre arrodillado en el suelo llorando, no sabía que podía hacer, jamás había visto llorar al Señor Oscuro. Ese hombre que se veía tan patético y débil en el suelo, no encajaba con el Lord que él conocía. Ese comportamiento era típico de chicos Hufflepuff o hasta Gryffindor, de hecho Potter sería tan patético para llorar de ese modo pero no…

 _"Un momento… ¡Potter! ¡No es el Señor Oscuro, es Potter! Oh no, esto no está bien, debo detenerlo rápido e ir a buscar al descerebrado de Potter"._

– Mi señor, ¡es la conexión!– dijo arrodillándose al lado del Lord– debe romper la conexión con Potter, las emociones del chico son tan fuertes que ha logrado transmitírselas– escucho jadear al Lord y lo presiono– debe romper la conexión ¡ya!, antes de que le sea imposible.

– Ha-harry– tomo una corta bocanada de aire antes de forzar sus barreras, cuando lo logro el pánico comenzó a llenarlo– Harry, ¡algo le paso a mi hijo!, debo encontrarlo Severus, llévame a la mansión Black. Sé que tú sabes la localización, necesito…

– ¡Debe calmarse!– dijo Severus, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente sorprendido.

Tom se levantó y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con más tranquilidad pero no por eso menos preocupado y ahora además, furioso.

– Severus– dijo despacio pero con una amenaza implícita que hizo que el susodicho se estremeciera ligeramente– me llevaras en este momento a la mansión Black y no me importa si no puedes acceder, romperé todas las barreras del estúpido vejete si es necesario y más le vale a esos Weasley que mi hijo este bien, porque de lo contrario ¡nada ni nadie los salvara de la furia de Lord Voldemort!

No se había dado cuenta que los ojos se habían teñido de rojo, pero Nagini y Severus sí que se habían dado cuenta y ese era el motivo de que la pobre serpiente estuviera enroscada en una esquina y Severus estuviera con un mano temblorosa sobre el pomo de la puerta sin apartar sus ojos del hombre frente a él.

– P-por supuesto, m-mi señor– se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar– los apareceré lo más cerca que me permitan las protecciones.

– Tan servicial como siempre Severus– dijo burlón– ahora vámonos, tengo una familia de comadrejas pobretonas que torturar.

 **H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**

Harry fue vagamente consciente del tirón de la desaparición. Su mente estaba llena de todos los recuerdos de sus amigos, de todo lo bueno y lo malo que habían pasado juntos. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba parado en el centro de la sala o eso creía, su vista estaba borrosa por todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Alcanzo a ver de reojo a Kreacher retorcerse las manos, pero el solo fue capaz de negar en silencio y pronunciar un suave "quiero estar solo" y sin decir una palabra más, se dejó caer al suelo detrás del sillón, abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. No quería aceptar la realidad, hace tan solo dos días que había salido de la mansión creyendo fervientemente que sus amigos estarían con él, y ahora ni siquiera sabe si algún día habían sido verdaderamente sus amigos.

Kreacher observo llorar en silencio a su amo, estaba parado cerca de la cocina así que no lo vería. Tomando valor dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca pero antes de entrar fue abierta bruscamente por el amito Draco.

– Sentí vibrar las protecciones, ¿es Harry?, ¿trajiste a Harry?– pregunto desesperado, mirando a su alrededor con rapidez.

– Si, es solo que el amo Harry no quiere…– se detuvo, no debía desobedecer a su amo.

– ¿Qué tiene Harry? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo!– grito zarandeando al elfo del cuello de la prenda.

– El amo Harry está detrás del sillón llorando, pero le había dicho a Kreacher que no dijera que había llegado y Kreacher ha desobedecido– dijo con dificultad.

– Llorando…– repitió, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido– ¡esos imbéciles!– vio al elfo golpearse fuertemente contra la pared y lo detuvo– no me importa si te quieres castigar pero antes debes buscar al Profesor Remus y a Black y diles que Harry regreso y que nos busquen rápido.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia la sala, pero al llegar se detuvo de golpe, no quería asustar a Harry. Lo vio hecho un ovillo detrás del sillón con la cara escondida pero sus sollozos eran claros. Verlo tan indefenso y frágil hizo que su sangre hirviera y apretara sus puños con fuerza, maldiciendo mil veces a todos los Weasley por haberlo herido de esa forma.

Se acercó despacio y agachándose tomo el rostro de Harry y lo alzo. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba al ver todo el dolor en la cara de su Harry. Limpio sus mejillas, miro sus ojos tristes y sin poder ni querer evitarlo poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Harry para después levantarlo entre sus brazos. Sintió a Harry aferrarse a su pecho y llorar, se sentó en el sillón y acomodo al moreno sobre sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello.

Lo arrullo suevamente mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo, pasados unos minutos el llanto de Harry disminuyo y levanto la mirada buscando la de Draco.

Draco le miro a los ojos y con su pañuelo seco las mejillas del moreno.

– ¿Estas mejor?– pregunto Draco.

Harry solo asintió, no confiando en su voz para expresar su agradecimiento se inclinó ligeramente y poso sus labios sobre los de un Draco sorprendido.

Draco vio a Harry aproximarse y abrió los ojos sorprendido pero al sentir el calor de los labios de Harry cerro sus ojos y dejo descansar sus manos sobre el muslo y la espalda del moreno. El contacto solo duro unos segundos pero cuando se separaron Harry se sentía avergonzado.

– ¡Hey, no has hecho nada malo!– dijo Draco al ver el sonrojo de Harry– lo que me recuerda… ¿quieres contarme que sucedió?– pregunto, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Harry negó suavemente antes de hablar.

– Solo déjame descansar contigo un rato más– dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba más hacia la cálida mano de Draco– además, no quiero volver a repetirlo, prefiero esperar a mi padrino y Remus si no te importa– terminó indeciso.

– Por supuesto que no, lo importante es que tú estés bien– dijo levantándose con su Harry en brazos– te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses.

Harry se aferró al cuello de Draco con fuerza mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

– ¿Te quedaras conmigo?– pregunto en un susurro.

– Siempre que tú lo desees– dijo acomodando al moreno sobre la cama.

– ¿Y si deseo que te quedes conmigo para siempre?– pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Draco le miro directo a los ojos antes de contestar.

– Entonces estaré contigo para siempre– dijo sonriendo– y ahora, déjame lugar. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Harry negó frenéticamente antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirle a Draco recostarse junto a él. Draco rio divertido por el comportamiento infantil de Harry y acomodándose jalo a Harry hacia él, colocándolo sobre su pecho. Harry ronroneo complacido cuando sintió los suaves dedos de Draco deslizarse por su cabello, poco después se quedó dormido.

Draco observo dormir a Harry, pero él seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado en casa de la comadreja. Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Harry está bien?– pregunto Sirius alterado mirando a los lados, pero cuando poso sus ojos sobre los chicos, puso los ojos en blanco– puedo saber… ¿por qué diablos les gusta dormir en _"esa"_ posición siempre que están juntos?– pregunto molesto.

– No te enojes padrino, lo que pasa es que el pecho de Draco es muy suave– dijo Harry frotándose los ojos.

Sirius se puso rojo en el rostro pero su respuesta se quedó en los labios.

– Tranquilízate Sirius o te sacare de aquí– dijo serio Remus mientras se acercaba a la cama– Kreacher estaba demasiado alterado y solo balbuceaba algo sobre que no debía desobedecerte pero que teníamos que venir a verte– dijo preocupado acariciando la cabeza de Harry, quien seguía acostado sobre el rubio.

– Bueno, yo…– no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Así que soltó un suspiro y levantándose del pecho de Draco miro a ambos hombres y susurro– las cosas no salieron bien y yo… no lo soporte, tenía que salir de ahí. Así que los gemelos me ayudaron a salir sin que me vieran y…

– ¿Los gemelos?– interrumpió Draco con incredulidad, sentándose sobre la cama y mirando a Harry.

– Si, bueno…al parecer son los únicos que me apoyan…

– ¿Los únicos?– pregunto Sirius en un tono idéntico al de Draco– ¿Qué hay de Molly? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?– dijo alterado.

Harry solo bajo la vista, sintiendo sus ojos arder con nuevas lágrimas y negó despacio. Remus y Draco miraron mal a Sirius mientras el segundo abrazaba al moreno.

– Harry sé que lo menos que quisieras hacer es recordar todo, pero si es así, las cosas se pondrán aún más difíciles y tenemos que saber exactamente qué sucedió para estar preparados– vio a Harry asentir y añadió– te prepararemos un té y te esperaremos en la sala cuando estés listo, ¿verdad Sirius?– pregunto con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

– Te estaremos esperando abajo Harry– dicho esto salieron de la habitación.

– Soy patético ¿no? Quizás hice algo malo sin darme cuenta y ahora estoy pagando– dijo sin levantar la vista.

– ¡Claro que no! Y tampoco hiciste nada malo, pero ellos sí. Se atrevieron a meterse con quien no debían y juro por Merlín que pagaran por ello– dijo arrastrando las palabras e impregnando con odio cada una de ellas.

Harry lo miro asustado.

– ¡No hagas nada Draco!– dijo apresuradamente– ellos tendrán la protección del ministerio y del director. No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa– dijo preocupado.

– Las serpientes somos astutas– fue lo único que dijo.

Harry sonrió suavemente antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

– ¿Qué significa esto Harry?– pregunto Draco con incertidumbre.

– No tengo cabeza para pensar en esto ahora, solo sé que me gusta hacerlo– dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo que sonó como "Gryffindor". Se inclinó y tomo el labio inferior de Harry entre los suyos unos segundos antes de separarse.

– Sera mejor que bajemos o Black subirá por nosotros.

Harry asintió sonrojado.

Cuando bajaron, los adultos los esperaban con tazas de té en la sala. Draco y Harry tomaron asiento frente a los adultos.

Harry les miro unos segundos, se sentía incómodo bajo sus miradas. Como si estuviera otra vez en una audiencia en el ministerio.

– Bien, después de mi declaración solo pido un _Obliviate,_ solo eso y me declaro culpable– dijo seriamente mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Las tres personas que escuchaban expectantes parpadearon confusos, mirándose entre ellos sin comprender hasta que pasados uno segundos Sirius soltó una ruidosa carcajada mientras aplaudía, causando que los demás rieran con él.

– Si todavía puedes bromear, quiere decir que te recuperaras pronto. ¡Así se hace pequeño Prongs!– dijo Sirius orgulloso.

Harry sonrió, contento con la aprobación de su padrino. Después de todo necesitaba esa pequeña pizca de humor para enfrentar lo que vendría.

Inspiro profundamente y comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había vivido en la Madriguera, contando con todo el apoyo de Draco en los momentos más difíciles. Cuando por fin termino se sentía muy cansado, pero también libre de esa soledad que se le había instalado en su corazón al saberse traicionado.

Las sensaciones durante su relato no se hicieron esperar, desde dolor, tristeza, decepción hasta asombro. Pero lo que impero sobre las demás fue la ira, el coraje hacia aquellos que se habían atrevido a lastimar a Harry, aquellos a quienes habían considerado sus amigos.

Harry los observo sorprendido. Si no fuera porque sabía que Draco y su padrino eran familia tendría sospechas al respecto, eran tan parecidos en algunas cosas ¡hasta habían reaccionado igual! Los dos estaban fúricos, diciendo como los torturarían poco a poco hasta que vinieran de rodillas a pedirle perdón a Harry y solo entonces los matarían como las comadrejas que eran.

Remus se acercó a Harry y lo tomo de las manos.

– Lo bueno de esto es que si se atreven a entregarte a Voldemort estarás a salvo– dijo mirándolo cálidamente.

Los dos Black pararon su diatriba y miraron a Remus sorprendidos.

– No había pensado en eso Moony, pero creo que tienes razón– y después añadió en un tono más bajo– o eso espero.

Pero no sabían que estaban a punto de comprobarlo.

 **TR***LV**

Mientras ellos platicaban, Tom apareció con Severus y Nagini cerca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Severus se veía tranquilo pero escudriñaba las calles buscando alguna señal de aurores en el área o de la Orden del Fénix. Se dirigieron juntos hacia el espacio entre el número 11 y 13.

– Debo aceptar que Dumbledore protege a Potter con todo– dijo Tom, sintiendo las firmas mágicas en los diferentes hechizos que se entretejían alrededor de la mansión.

Severus bufo.

– No esperaba menos, es su chico de oro– dijo con tono burlón.

– _Era_ Severus, _era._ Ahora se tendrá que buscar otra marioneta, porque Potter se viene conmigo quiera o no quiera– dijo con voz firme.

 _"Ese viejo chiflado no volverá a utilizar a mi hijo"._

Tom alzo la mano derecha en dirección a la casa y con la palma extendida pronuncio un hechizo en pársel, donde para su satisfacción vio aparecer el número 12 entre las demás casas. Sonrió con altanería mientras pronunciaba el siguiente hechizo, donde para asombro de Severus apareció una gran cantidad de hilos plateados entretejidos, como una enorme telaraña que cubría toda la mansión.

Tom frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de sacar su varita.

– Podría romper hechizo por hechizo y acabar con las barreras, pero sería darle tiempo a la orden si es que se dispara alguna alarma. Así que mejor…– Dirigió su varita al suelo y pronuncio otro hechizo en pársel. Enseguida una densa neblina empezó a salir de su varita y comenzó a deslizarse metiéndose entre los hilos plateados– destruyo todas juntas.

Tras decir esto dirigió su varita al centro y pronuncio un hechizo antiguo. Observo la neblina brillar tenuemente y un segundo después tanto la neblina como las protecciones resplandecieron con un dorado intenso que cegó por un momento a Severus. Con un perezoso giro de muñeca, Tom rompió las protecciones en mil pedazos haciendo cimbrar los cimientos de la mansión.

– Demasiado fácil, lo único que necesitaba era la localización– dijo con autosuficiencia– Severus, coloca un hechizo anti-aparición antes de que se escapen y entremos rápido– dicho esto se encamino hacia la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por Severus.

Al llegar abrió violentamente la puerta con un movimiento de varita y se adentraron en un lóbrego pasillo, siguiendo los murmullos que llegaban del fondo.

 **H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**

Harry estaba cavilando acerca de cómo tendría que comportarse con los Weasley en el colegio o de si debía enfrentarlos en cuanto los viera. Levanto la mirada para ver a las tres personas frente a él discutir acerca de cómo debían proceder y justo cuando estaba por llamar su atención un temblor recorrió la mansión. En unos segundos se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del corredor y al segundo siguiente cuatro varitas apuntaban en esa dirección.

Harry esperaba encontrar a Dumbledore o el Ministro irrumpiendo en su casa, pero jamás pensó ver a un tipo tan apuesto acompañando a Severus. El shock era claro en sus rostros, todos se preguntaban quién era ese hombre tan apuesto. Harry curioso por saber quién era se comenzó a acercar, tenía un cierto aire familiar que le estaba intrigando. Sin ser consciente se había acercado más de lo que quería pero se paró en seco al ver la sonrisa burlona del hombre. En definitiva, estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algún lugar.

– Que pasa Potter, ¿no me reconoces?– pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo brillar traviesamente sus ojos.

Los presentes salieron de su shock y blandieron firmemente sus varitas. Draco al ver la intención de Harry de acercarse más se posiciono delante de él, amenazando al hombre frente a él y siendo seguido por los dos mayores. Formando así una barrera de protección.

Tom los miro uno por uno, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que estaban dispuestos a defender a su hijo, pero cuando su mirada cayo en Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Oh Black, ¿no te pudiste esperar más tiempo antes de regresar?– dijo con fastidio.

Harry dio un respingo y quiso acercarse a su padrino para defenderlo pero se vio detenido por tres voces.

– ¡No Harry!

Tom conecto su mirada con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos y sonrió, pero su objeto de estudio se vio tapado con otro cuerpo un poco más alto. Molesto, fijo su mirada en unos orbes grises y fríos como el hielo.

– Oh, ya es suficiente de este espectáculo– dijo mirando seriamente a todos– vine a ver a Potter no a ustedes.

Dicho esto movió ligeramente la varita y los tres hombres que protegían a Harry salieron volando en direcciones contrarias siendo inmovilizados en la pared. Harry solo fue capaz de ver como se deshacían de su familia, sin poder hacer nada, pero su protesta murió en sus labios al ver que no los estaba lastimando.

– Así está mejor– dijo Tom centrando su atención en Harry.

Lo observo detenidamente y se acercó despacio al moreno quien retrocedió un paso antes de ser inmovilizado por Tom. Lo miro directo a los ojos y toco con su mano la mejilla de Harry suavemente antes de quitarle el hechizo.

– Te pareces mucho a James– dijo sorprendiendo al chico– pero eres más pequeño y débil que el– dijo con una mueca burlona.

– ¡No fue culpa mía, reclámele a mis tíos!– dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto, retando con la mirada al extraño. No le gustaba que le hicieran mención a su tamaño o falta de peso– además, ¿Quién es usted y porque irrumpió así en nuestra casa?– pregunto, dando otro paso atrás.

– Vaya, tienes carácter– dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y acercando su rostro– aunque aún pareces un gatito asustado.

– ¡Suéltalo! No te atrevas a hacerle daño porque te matare– grito Draco intentando liberarse del hechizo– y tú, padrino, ¿cómo pudiste?

– No te entrometas en esto Draco– dijo serio Severus.

– ¡Suficiente!– dijo Tom molesto.

Nagini que había estado resguardada en las sombras decidió aparecer antes de que Tom cruciara al pobre rubio y molestara a Harry por eso. Se deslizo suavemente y se acercó a los pies del moreno.

 _"Hola Harry, ¿me recuerdas?"_ _siseo enroscándose alrededor de sus pies._

 _– "Nagini– susurro Harry sorprendido y entonces levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver una sonrisa formarse en el rostro del hombre frente a él– ¿Tom Riddle?– pregunto despacio, observando detenidamente su rostro. Se veía más apuesto que en el recuerdo pero aun así…– ¿padre, eres tú?– una sonrisa torcida le respondió y se lanzó a los brazos de un Tom sorprendido que solo atino a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico que lo apretaba con fuerza._

Tom estaba tan sorprendido que no podía reaccionar, hasta que una fuerte explosión de magia atrajo su atención un segundo antes de que un hechizo pasara rozando el lado derecho de su cara. Levanto la mirada para ver a un furioso Draco Malfoy apuntándole directo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El alboroto sirvió para que Harry soltara a su padre y mirara confundido la escena.

– No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre Harry– dijo furioso.

Tom entrecerró los ojos observando al chico unos segundos. Debería haberse calmado un poco, después de todo él no quería hacerle daño solo lo estaba abrazando.

Entonces comprendió.

Sonrió con arrogancia antes de jalar a Harry por la cintura y pegarlo completamente a su pecho, mirando retador al rubio.

– ¿Y que si lo hago?– pregunto, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como temblaba de furia el chico Malfoy– después de todo, estoy en todo mi derecho. Potter es mío.

Harry estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su padre abrazándolo por voluntad propia por primera vez, así que hizo lo que todo hijo hace cuando su padre lo abraza: correspondió el abrazo.

Todos observaban el intercambio de palabras con asombro pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver como Harry se aferraba a ese hombre.

– ¡Maldito bastardo!– grito Draco furioso– te dije que…

– ¡Draco!– grito Severus horrorizado– Mi Señor, le pido que…

Tom lo silenció con la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde. Todos habían quedado en shock después de lo escuchado.

– ¿Mi-mi-mi señor?– pregunto Draco palideciendo cual fantasma y bajando la varita unos segundos antes de caer sobre su rodilla derecha con la cabeza baja– le pido perdone mi comportamiento, no fui capaz de reconocerlo pero…acepto mi castigo por…

Harry que estaba asombrado por la manera en la que Draco, ¡un Malfoy!, se estaba humillando poniéndose de rodillas frente a un mago, frunció el ceño molesto al oír sus últimas palabras y le interrumpió escandalizado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!– dijo asombrando a todos y ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su padre que ignoro olímpicamente antes de llegar en dos zancadas a Draco y levantarlo por los brazos– nadie te castigara, sobre todo porque me imagino que tipo de castigos usas– dijo mirando a su padre– y…

– Potter– siseo Tom peligrosamente bajo, provocando un escalofrió en todos los presentes menos en la persona que él quería.

– tampoco tienes que arrodillarte ante el– continuo pasándose la advertencia de su padre por el arco del triunfo y fulminándolo con la mirada– si Severus quiere hacerlo es su problema pero ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo haremos– terminó cruzándose de brazos con determinación.

Voldemort estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, si no fuera porque ahora sabía que es su hijo seguro ya lo estaría cruciando hasta la inconsciencia. Aunque su varita quemaba por lanzar el hechizo.

– Por esta vez te saldrás con la tuya mocoso insolente y tienes suerte de que no te lance un _Crucio_ , pero recuerda que no habrá una próxima vez– dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Severus no podía creer lo que había visto, ese Potter sí que tenía pantalones para haberle hablado así al Señor Oscuro, aunque sea su hijo podría haberlo cruciado pero tal parece que el mocoso siempre se sale con la suya.

Por su parte, Harry sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado salir ileso de ese enfrentamiento, no creía poder lograrlo siempre.

– Y ahora te quiero enseguida en la biblioteca, tú y yo tenemos que hablar– dijo soltando a los dos hombres con un movimiento de varita y dando media vuelta– ah por cierto…– agito su varita y ante la sorpresa de todos, Harry quedo completamente desnudo– eso te enseñara a respetarme jovencito, no tolerare que me hables en ese tono. Ah, y estás castigado.

Harry solo alcanzo a cubrirse la parte de enfrente y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar ver las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, _"¡Cachorro!", "¡Prongs!", "¡Harry!" "¡Por Merlín!"_ fueron frases que hicieron que sintiera que se prendía en llamas, pero no le pediría a su padre su ropa.

Remus, Sirius y Severus solo atinaron a girarse rápidamente evitando mirar hacia un Harry Potter desnudo de pies a cabeza, pero cierto rubio fue incapaz de reaccionar como los demás y solo se quedó devorando el cuerpo de su Harry con los ojos como platos y abriendo la boca como pez fuera del agua.

Tom sonrió de medio lado divertido ante las exclamaciones que soltaron todos y decidió que ya era suficiente castigo, así que dio media vuelta para vestir a Potter, pero de su garganta solo salió un gruñido amenazador al ver como el pequeño Malfoy se devoraba con los ojos el cuerpo de SU hijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Con un movimiento violento de varita lo desapareció, mandándolo a una bañera llena de agua helada y sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el pequeño grito que salió de una de las habitaciones de arriba.

– Bien, y ahora vayámonos antes de que cambie de opinión– con un pase de varita vistió a su hijo y lo tomo de la muñeca para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, siendo seguido por un dócil Harry que solo clavo la mirada en el suelo murmurando un débil _"Si, padre"_ haciendo que el pecho de Tom se hinchase de alegría al escuchar que Harry lo llamaba padre. Sonriendo de medio lado, aflojo un poco el agarre de su muñeca mientras pensaba _"este mocoso solo necesita un poco de mano firme"._

* * *

 **Siendo sincera este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ; ) jajajaja me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y adore, literalmente, adore, a Tommy-Tom**

 **Bueno, espero poder leer lo que piensan del capitulo : D**

 **Besos, cuidence y nos leemos el sábado.**

 **Bye-bye**


	13. Conversacióndiscusión con padre

**Hola chicos! Les traigo otro cap ; )**

 **Espero que estén todos bien.**

 **Respuestas para:**

 **Risard: Jajajaja si, avergonzar a Harry es una diversión para el : D**

 **Rosen: Hola! me da gusto ver nuevas personitas por mis rumbos :D espero que te haya gustado el reecuentro de padre e hijo ; )**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** **Conversación/discusión con padre**

Harry se dejó guiar por su padre al interior de la biblioteca y lo observo tomar asiento tras el escritorio de madera. Sin saber muy bien que hacer al estar bajo el escrutinio de su padre, bajo su mirada mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y se retorcía las manos.

Tom clavo los ojos en el chico frente a él, sonrió por dentro al ver el enorme parecido con su querido James aunque sus ojos eran verdes como los de él. Frunció el ceño, tenía que corregirle la vista para que todos pudieran ver que tenía los ojos de su verdadero padre y no de la sangresucia de Evans.

– Toma asiento Potter– ordeno.

Harry dio un respingo pero se sentó frente a su padre y con una mueca levanto la vista.

– Harry, soy Harry– vio a Tom levantar la ceja y se apresuró a explicar– me gusta más Harry que Potter. Además, ¿por qué no me duele ahora la cicatriz? – pregunto rascándose sobre la cicatriz.

– Lo pensare Potter pero…– vio la mueca de disgusto del chico y tomo aire– no te aseguro mucho, Harry–. La última palabra la dijo un par de tonos más bajo. Se sentía tremendamente incomodo pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo quizá valiera la pena– Con respecto a la cicatriz no puedo decirte que pasa, pondré a Severus a investigar. Muy bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime que paso en casa de los Weasley– vio desaparecer la sonrisa de su hijo y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

– Preferiría no hablar de eso otra vez, mejor…

– _Potter_ – siseo Tom en advertencia.

Harry soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento.

– Está bien, no tengo opción– dijo con resignación.

Tom se acomodó mejor en el respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a escuchar a su hijo. Podía sentir su ira crecer al mismo nivel que el dolor de Harry, pero cada vez que lo veía intentando aguantar el llanto solo deseaba ir a esa pocilga y torturar lenta y dolorosamente a la sangre sucia y al pelirrojo.

Cuando por fin termino su tortura, Harry evito la mirada de su padre, no quería ver su decepción por ser tan débil.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?– pregunto Tom intentando captar la mirada del chico.

– Aun no lo sé, quizás… Draco sea el único, aparte de los gemelos, en quien pueda confiar– dijo luchando contra el nudo en su garganta.

Tom lo observo largamente, sopesando sus opciones. Se levantó y rodeo el escritorio parándose frente a su hijo.

– No estarás solo– dijo tomándolo firmemente por la barbilla– eres mi único hijo y no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño– vio la sorpresa mezclada con la alegría en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido alojarse en su pecho– en cuanto a lo que harás…bueno creo que podemos crear un plan, pero de algo si estoy seguro, volverás al Colegio. No permitiré que mi heredero sea un bueno para nada– dijo advirtiéndole con la mirada.

– Cl-claro que regresare a la escuela– dijo sonrojado– no soy un holgazán.

– Mmm no estaría tan seguro– dijo soltando al chico y caminando hacia un sofá al fondo de la biblioteca– después de todo, tu desempeño en el Colegio deja mucho que desear– continuo, hablando fuerte para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba.

Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero aun así siguió a su padre.

– No todo es mi culpa– dijo molesto dejándose caer sin elegancia en el sofá– quizás si no hubiera tenido a un loco psicópata tras de mi todo el tiempo intentado matarme, podría mejorar mis notas– dijo ignorando el gruñido de su padre.

– Eso no es excusa Potter, la sangre sucia con la que andabas tiene mejores notas. Además– añadió– cuando yo estaba en el Colegio mis notas eran las mejores y James a pesar de ser un revoltoso tenía muy buenas notas, así que no permitiré menos de ti– terminó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Pues sí, pero Hermione no fue la que se enfrentó a Quirrel en primer año, ni la que mato el basilisco y destruyo el diario en segundo, ni la que estuvo en el cementero siendo torturada ni mucho menos tuvo que pelear contra ti sola en el ministerio, además…– pero se interrumpió al ver la palidez mortal en la cara de su padre– hey, ¿te encuentras bien?– al ver que no le respondía le movió los hombros.

Tom se desconectó de la cháchara de Potter cuando llegaron a sus oídos las palabras "mato", "basilisco", "destruyo" y "diario".

– Mi-mi diario– tartamudeo y enseguida se giró hacia su hijo– ¡¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!– Grito– ¡ese basilisco era una de las pocas herencias del Gran Salazar Slytherin, **_nuestro_** antepasado! Además, ¿¡cómo te atreviste a destruir mi diario!?– gritó, sacudiendo al chico completamente asustado.

– Pe-pero tampoco fue mi culpa, ¡estaba atacando a los estudiantes! Además, porque te preocupa el diario, solo era un libro viejo que manipulaba a la gente con tu…recuerdo– pronuncio despacio– ¡Por Merlín! No me digas que era…que eso era… ¡un horrocrux!– terminó horrorizado.

Tom presiono el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

– Parece que Lucius recibiera un castigo peor del que ya le tenía preparado– miro a su hijo y continuo – bien, de todos modos tengo más, solo necesito protegerlos y mantenerlos alejados de ti– dijo con reproche en la voz.

– ¡Más!– repitió Harry escandalizado– eso es muy peligroso y…

– Se te olvida con quien hablas, Potter– dijo sonriendo socarrón– no soy ningún débil, como otros– dijo mosqueando de nuevo al chico.

– Como sea– dijo molesto– hablando de esto, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo?– pregunto con curiosidad.

Tom le miro y sonrió, sabiendo a que se refería.

– Hace unos días me llego una carta de James, no sabía quién era, pero cuando recupere mis memorias llego una caja con pensamientos y fue ahí donde supe que eras hijo de James y mío– dijo serio, aun hervía de coraje por su tonto descuido.

– Mmm– Harry sabía que no le estaba diciendo todo pero suponía que eran cosas personales– yo tuve que recoger mi carta y los pensamientos en Gringotts– dijo pensativo.

– Pues yo no, ambas penetraron las defensas de mi guarida y aun no sé cómo fue posible– dijo molesto.

Harry se río disimuladamente, le gustaba ver a su padre irritado.

– De que te ríes mocoso– dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Mi papá era muy poderoso, no por nada era auror. Además, ¿te imaginas si hubieras tenido que ir a Gringotts?– pregunto divertido– los pobres duendes seguro temblarían cuando vieran entrar al Gran Lord Voldemort por las puertas del banco– terminó riendo de la posible escena.

Tom escondió su sonrisa y en su lugar hablo con resignación.

– Parece que James te heredero ese inoportuno sentido del humor.

– Del que seguro te enamoraste– pico Harry. Vio la mueca de su padre y salto de alegría– ¡Lo sabía!– grito riéndose, pero después lo miro fijamente– ¿aún lo quieres?– pregunto indeciso.

Tom se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero aun así asintió.

– Ahora y siempre– dijo con seguridad.

Harry sonrió feliz de que aun amara a su papá.

– ¿Me ayudaras a traerlos de vuelta?– al ver la mirada de Tom se apresuró a explicar– después de todo Lily es su mejor amiga y me cuido, sería como una tía para mí, una verdadera no como Petunia– termino intentando convencer a su padre.

¡Funciono!

– Esta bien, solo porque la sangre sucia te protegió con su vida– dijo mirando al chico.

– ¡No la llames así! Su nombre es Lily Evans– sonrió malicioso y añadió– o Potter, aún sigue siendo la señora Potter– el gruñido de su padre le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

– No por mucho tiempo, no le permitiré que siga ostentando el apellido de James– dijo molesto, pero después miro a su hijo y sonrió de lado. Amaba la venganza– aunque no será el único cambio porque James se convertirá en el señor Riddle, lo que me recuerda…– sonrió cuando vio la mirada horrorizada del chico frente a el– que te convertirás en el señor Harry James Riddle Potter– terminó, mirando divertido a su hijo.

– Pe-pe-pero siempre he sido Evans– dijo tartamudeando.

– Pues ya no, desde ahora serás Riddle Potter o bueno desde que recupere a James y nos casemos– dijo con seguridad.

Harry le miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¿hablaba en serio?, bueno Harry James Riddle Potter no sanaba tan mal, es más ¡le gustaba!

– ¿De verdad harás eso?– pregunto asombrado.

– ¡Por supuesto! Su lugar es a mi lado, James como mi esposo y tu como mi heredero– dijo, intentando disimular lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Harry solo podía pensar en una cosa: Familia. Tendría una familia y una muy grande. Salto llorando de felicidad al regazo de su padre y lo abrazo por el cuello, ignorando la oposición de este.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias– dijo abrazándolo más fuerte– seremos una familia grande y…

– ¿Grande?– pregunto Tom, no queriendo saber muy bien la respuesta.

– Si, seremos muchos– soltó a su padre y comenzó a contar con los dedos– Remus y Lily serán mis tíos, Sirius es mi padrino, papá, tú y ¡Draco!– dijo contento.

Tom detuvo un gruñido al oír el último nombre, ¿qué tenía que ver el rubio oxigenado y frio con su hijo? Apenas se había enterado que tenía un hijo y ese estirado ya estaba pensando en quitárselo. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes.

– Potter compórtate como lo que eres, no como un vulgar muggle– dijo intentando quitárselo de encima, sin ningún resultado cabe decir.

– Es que nunca disfrute de abrazar a mi papá y ahora que te tengo a ti…solo un poco más por favor. Además no hay nadie que nos vea– supo que había ganado cuando el cuerpo bajo él se relajó notablemente. Sonrió para sus adentros, que fácil era lograr lo que quería.

Tom sabía que parte de eso era su culpa así que no le quedo de otras más que relajarse y abrazar al chico que tenía en el regazo.

Sin dejar de abrazar a su padre se acomodó en su pecho y escondió la cara en su cuello. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ni en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Tom estaba sumido en sus recuerdos así que cuando escucho a Harry llamarlo entre sueños no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo viera no podría creerlo, ¡El Gran Lord Voldemort sonriendo como estúpido mientras abrazaba a su hijo dormido! Aprovecho para observarlo unos segundos, se veía cansado y tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Podía imaginarse que la estancia en esa pocilga llena de comadrejas había sido de todo menos agradable. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar un tiempo, había soportado mucho estrés y cambios de emociones. Se levantó con Harry en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Frunció el ceño con molestia, ese mocoso estaba demasiado ligero para su salud, tendría que tener un ojo sobre él, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que se enfermara.

Cruzo la puerta, bajo las escaleras y atravesó la sala. Ignorando las bocas abiertas y las tazas de té estrelladas en el suelo pregunto por su habitación.

– Arriba a la derecha, primera puerta.

Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada, subió las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta deposito a Harry sobre la cama y lo cubrió para evitar un resfriado.

Sabía que tenía que cruzar unas palabras con sus obligados anfitriones pero quería ver dormir a su hijo unos minutos más.

* * *

Todos seguían viendo las escaleras con los ojos y la boca abierta a excepción de Nagini que se había enrollado en una esquina a reposar un pequeño ratón que había encontrado.

Cuando Remus se recuperó un poco lo único que fue capaz de decir fue:

– Tenemos que esperar, hay asuntos que arreglar– dijo con voz firme mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

Sirius estaba dividido, no quería perder el cariño de su pequeño Prongs pero también estaba aliviado al ver que el Señor Oscuro quería a su ahijado. Al parecer lo tenía enredado alrededor de su dedo meñique. Definitivamente el y James terminaran domesticándolo.

Severus compuso su máscara de indiferencia pero por dentro solo podía preguntarse cómo diablos le había hecho el mocoso para que el Lord lo tratara así.

Todos estaban alrededor del sillón. El único que estaba separado era Draco, que estaba recargado en la pared del otro extremo sin prestar atención a los demás y con un cambio de ropa seco.

Estaba preocupado por Harry, quería saber porque había terminado dormido o desmayado cualquiera que sea, pero también quería pensar en cómo proceder frente al Lord. Cuando lo envió a la bañera con agua helada tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. No debió haber besado a Harry, se pasó por alto las antiguas tradiciones sangre pura y el Lord había estado en todo su derecho de hacer lo que hizo y aún más, pero eso lo arreglaría cuanto antes, porque de una cosa si estaba seguro, no dejaría a Harry Potter por nada ni nadie.

Minutos después vieron bajar al Señor Oscuro y sisearle algo a su enorme serpiente, que de inmediato comenzó a deslizarse escaleras arriba.

Draco hizo amago de seguirla pero fue detenido por una seña del Lord.

– No se lo comerá, así que no molesten y escuchen– cuando vio que todos tenían la atención puesta en él, camino hacia la chimenea– Potter ya me conto todo lo que paso en ese lugar y ahora más que nunca debemos tenerlo vigilado. Ese viejo chiflado no se detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiere al precio que sea– miro a todos a la cara y clavo su mirada en el heredero Malfoy– debe seguir en el Colegio, pero no podrá estar sin protección en ningún momento, aún tengo que hacer algunos arreglos pero tengo un plan para eso– vio asentir al chico, sabiendo que había captado el mensaje– pero por el momento deberán asegurarse que los muggles no van a delatar su ausencia con cualquiera de la Orden o con el vejete. No tardaran en avisarle que Potter huyo de su pocilga–. Vio el asentimiento de los tres adultos y continuo– por el momento es más seguro que se quede aquí, pero tendrán la misión de educarlo, tendrá que estar preparado en todas la áreas, las notas escolares que tiene son una vergüenza para su apellido y además…– miro directamente a Remus, quien evito estremecerse– deberán asegurarse que se alimente adecuadamente, si es por el dinero me asegurare que nada le falte– miro a todos antes de añadir– ¿Entendido?– vio a todos asentir– tengo asuntos que arreglar, Nagini se quedara con él, regresare por la noche– se giró y añadió– ¡Malfoy! a la biblioteca, y tu Severus espera hasta que termine– dicho esto se encamino a la biblioteca.

– Si, mi señor– contestaron los dos con una reverencia.

Draco compuso su expresión y siguió al Lord con paso decidido, ignorando la mirada preocupada de su padrino.

– Parece que a Voldemort no le agrada la idea de ser suegro– dijo divertido Sirius, ganándose sendas miradas de los otros.

– Cállate chucho pulgoso– dijo molesto– ya oíste al Lord, tu iras conmigo a la casa de los muggles y Lupin se encargara de Potter– dijo caminando hacia la salida, cuanto más rápido solucionara ese problema más rápido regresaría– no tengo tu tiempo, ¡muévete!

Sirius al escuchar el grito pego un brinco y salió corriendo tras el apestoso murciélago.

Remus no les prestó atención, su mirada estaba clavada en lo alto de las escaleras. Deseaba subir a ver a su cachorro pero tenía una orden y debía cumplirla, al fin y al cabo era para el bien de su cachorro.

 **TR***LV**

Voldemort entro a la biblioteca y camino orgulloso hasta el escritorio para tomar asiento. Alzo la mirada al chico Malfoy parado a la mitad del camino, que lo miraba con respeto pero también con determinación. Se mantuvo observándolo por espacio de varios minutos y le complació ver el temple del chico. Analizándolo se dio cuenta que era muy bien parecido, con clase, educación, riqueza, su familia pertenecía a los círculos sociales más altos y además de todo era poderoso, muy poderoso. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que había roto su hechizo, algo que nadie nunca había hecho, ni siquiera su padre. Tenía una ligera idea del porqué de su potencial mágico pero tenía que consultarlo con Lucius. Ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía tan mal partido para su heredero, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo, no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Antes tenía que probar que era merecedor de su hijo.

Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, un paso en falso le costaría no solo la vida sino también su relación con Harry. Mantuvo su imperturbable mascara y su porte orgulloso pero sin olvidarse a quien tenía enfrente. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro se había dado cuenta de su interés por Harry y no es como si él hubiera hecho algo por ocultarlo pero ahora se sentía peor que si estuviera bajo el escrutinio del viejo chocho, casi esperaba permiso para respirar. Cuando por fin termino todo soltó un suspiro mental y se permitió relajarse un poco, pero solo un poco.

– Acércate– ordeno.

Draco camino unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse frente al Lord. Se mantuvo erguido sin decir nada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Debo suponer que lo que te he encomendado ha sido entendido– dijo, más como un hecho que como una pregunta.

– Por supuesto mi Lord– dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia– me asegurare que nada le suceda.

– Por supuesto– respondió burlón y sonrió al ver al chico tensarse– tengo entendido que están en diferentes casas y que se supone son rivales– el chico asintió y se sonrojo ligeramente– bien, pues dejare en tus manos elegir si quieres que alguien más te ayude y quienes serán, solo asegúrate que sean absolutamente confiables– dijo seriamente.

– No se preocupe, me haré cargo de eso– respondió con seguridad.

– Muy bien. Retírate y dile a Severus que saldremos en unos minutos– dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco sabía que estaba abusando de su suerte pero no podía dejar pasar el momento.

– Mi Lord– dijo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, esta vez más elaborada– si me permite quisiera hablar con usted– termino con seguridad.

Tom adivinaba lo que venía y sabía que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

– Y, ¿de qué sería, joven Malfoy?– pregunto, enderezándose para observarlo mejor.

Draco tomo aire disimuladamente.

– De Harry Potter, mi Lord– dijo con decisión.

Tom alzo una ceja y lo miro por espacio de varios minutos sin decir palabra.

– Y, ¿qué tiene que decir acerca de mi hijo?– pregunto por fin, con fingida curiosidad.

Draco se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Se hinco sobre su rodilla derecha y miro al Lord a los ojos.

– Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, heredero de la noble y ancestral casa Malfoy, suplico su permiso para cortejar como se debe a su hijo, Harry James Riddle Potter, heredero de la noble y ancestral casa Slytherin– terminó, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Tom agradeció mentalmente que el chico tuviera la mirada clavada en el suelo o de lo contrario tendría que ocultar su sorpresa y cerrar la boca.

– ¿Tu intención es seria?– el chico lo miro a los ojos y asintió– mi hijo, él, ¿te corresponde?– pregunto, no queriendo saber muy bien la respuesta.

– No estoy seguro mi Lord, pero eso no me impedirá intentar ganar su corazón– contesto con seguridad.

Tom lo observo durante varios segundos mientras pensaba en lo irónico de la situación, pues el, su peor enemigo, era en realidad su padre; y el chico frente a él, que era su rival en la escuela, estaba enamorado de él.

– Supongo que si me ha perdonado a mí, que no solo le arrebate el derecho de tener una familia sino que le destruí su infancia, no tengo el derecho de exigirte tus razones, pero– se levantó en toda su altura y clavo su mirada en los ojos grises del chico arrodillado frente a él, que poseía una curiosa mirada de esperanza– eso no quiere decir que de ahora en adelante no velare por su felicidad y seguridad, así que…– dio una vuelta lentamente alrededor del chico hasta detenerse frente a el– sí, te permitiré cortejar a mi hijo– los ojos grises brillaron intensamente– pero debes de saber que si tú no eres _SU_ felicidad, te harás a un lado y dejaras que sea feliz con alguien más– los ojos grises se oscurecieron unos segundos antes de demostrar una determinación que hace mucho no veía en otra persona y eso hizo que recordara con tristeza a su querido James.

– Tiene mi palabra, mi señor. Pero antes haré hasta lo imposible para estar con Harry– dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Considérese advertido, joven Malfoy. Si se atreve a hacerle daño a mi hijo, lo haré conocer el infierno en vida– vio al chico tragar con dificultad y asentir– muy bien, si eso era todo retírese– dijo, sentándose elegantemente detrás del escritorio.

– Por supuesto– se levantó e hizo una reverencia– me retiro.

Tom lo observo retirarse y recordó el día que más anhelo tener un apellido de abolengo.

 _Flash back_

 _Estaban acostados sobre la cama, desnudos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello al chico entre sus brazos que soltó un suave suspiro._

 _– Tom, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?– dijo algo indeciso._

 _– Ya la hiciste amor, pero dime ¿Qué sucede?– dijo Tom, deslizando su mano suavemente por la espalda de su amante._

 _– Tu… ¿no piensas cortejarme?– pregunto enderezándose y mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Tom soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza._

 _– ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para eso?– pregunto mientras deslizaba su mano más abajo recalcando su punto._

 _Vio al chico sonrojarse y sonrió._

 _– Bueno si, pero sabes que si la sociedad se entera…_

 _– No tiene por qué enterarse– lo interrumpió._

 _– ¿Acaso solo me quieres como tu amante?– pregunto dolido._

 _– Por supuesto que no amor– dijo levantándole la barbilla– pero sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo familia, ni apellido digno, tampoco fortuna y mucho menos soy sangrepura– dijo odiando que el único título que podría ostentar sería el de heredero de Slytherin, pero eso no jugaría a su favor con los Potter._

 _– Pero a mí no me importa nada de eso y lo sabes, lo único que quiero es a ti– dijo besando sus labios– sé que si les digo a mis padres que estoy enamorado de ti lo aceptaran, me quieren y desean que sea feliz._

 _– Lo se James– porque lo sabía, pero él quería ser alguien digno para James– y te prometo que nos casaremos, pero dame tiempo para formarme un nombre dentro de la sociedad y entonces nada ni nadie impedirá que te conviertas en mi esposo– dijo colocándose sobre el chico– pero ahora no pienses en eso y relájate– dijo mientras besaba la suave piel de su cuello._

 _Sintió a James estremecerse mientras lo tocaba y cuando lo beso se prometió que el día que Lord Voldemort dominara el mundo mágico y fuera el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ese día, James estaría a su lado como su consorte, porque se aseguraría que no hubiera mejor partido para su James que él._

 _Fin Flash back_

Apretó su varita con rabia. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a James antes de todo eso, el poder y el nombre lo hubiera obtenido con el tiempo pero James, el amor de James era algo que tenía en ese momento y lo hizo a un lado por seguir sus ambiciones.

Suspiro quedamente. Ese había sido el día que les borraron la memoria, el día que lo había perdido. Pero ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, vagando por algún lugar, lo encontraría y jamás se volverían a separar.

Se levantó y salió, con una determinación que hace tiempo no sentía, después de todo por algún lugar tenía que empezar.

* * *

 **Besos, cuidence y nos leemos el miercoles : )**

 **Bye-bye**


	14. Conviviendo con la familia

**Nuevo capitulo!**

 **Extrañe sus comentarios : ( e** **spero que estén todos bien.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** **Conviviendo con la familia**

Severus lo recibió en la sala junto con los dueños de la casa y el joven Malfoy, quien se limitó a asentir en su dirección.

– Muy bien Severus, nos vamos– dijo mirándolo– tenemos muchas cosas que hacer– miro a los demás y añadió– volveré en unas horas para la cena, debemos acordar algunos puntos antes del regreso de Potter a Hogwarts. Mi elfo les traerá todo lo necesario para alimentar correctamente a Potter– dijo dando media vuelta– por cierto, no se preocupen por las barreras, colocare nuevas y más poderosas– dicho esto salió con Severus tras él.

Draco lo observo irse y poco después sintió las protecciones vibrar. Se giró y miro a los adultos en el sofá, oculto su nerviosismo y tomo asiento frente a ellos. Estaban tomados de las manos, perdidos en sus pensamientos; dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar a los adultos que dirigieron su atención a él.

– Yo…quiero que sepan que cortejare a Harry– soltó sin rodeos, esperando ansioso la reacción de los mayores.

Lo miraron unos segundos en shock. El primero en levantarse fue Remus, quien le sonrió amablemente y le tendió la mano, mano que Draco estrecho rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido.

– ¡Felicidades! Me da gusto que por fin te decidieras, ¿no es así Canuto?– dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

Al escuchar su nombre Sirius se levantó de un brinco, con los ojos como platos.

– Pe-pe-pe pero Moony– tartamudeo– mi pequeño Prongs es…es…es ¡pequeño!– dijo como si fuera obvio– además ese chico es un pervertido ¡¿no recuerdas como tenía a Harry cuando llegamos por flu?!– pregunto mirando a Remus con incredulidad.

– Oh vamos Siri, tienen la misma edad y sobre lo de ser pervertido– sonrió de lado– creo que solo deberías de recordar lo que me haces cuando estamos solos– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Moony!– grito Sirius escandalizado.

– Después de todo, ambos somos Black– respondió Draco malicioso– y no es como si necesitara tu permiso Black, ya tengo el consentimiento del Señor Oscuro– dijo con arrogancia y ante la cara de estupefacción de los adultos sonrió– muy bien iré a ver cómo sigue Harry– dio media vuelta y se encamino a las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la habitación del moreno abrió lentamente y se quedó en shock por unos minutos ante la escena que lo recibió.

Nagini, la enorme serpiente del Lord, estaba enroscada alrededor de Harry. Su cola era abrazada por Harry como si fuera una almohada, mientras este descansaba su cabeza cómodamente sobre la serpiente y esta descansaba su enorme cabeza sobre las caderas de Harry.

De repente la serpiente levanto la cabeza olfateando el aire con su lengua y después giro hacia él. Draco se quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta y preguntar si podía pasar. Recibió un asentimiento de la serpiente y eso hizo que se sintiera menos estúpido y menos nervioso. Se acercó despacio a la cama y antes de sentarse miro a la serpiente indeciso antes de atreverse a preguntar.

– ¿Puedo acercarme a Harry? Solo un momento– dijo evitando que le temblara la voz.

Observo a la serpiente sacar la lengua un par de veces antes de asentir.

Draco se acercó a Harry y despacio le deposito un suave beso en la frente para luego dejarse caer _elegantemente_ sobre la silla al lado de la cama.

Se sentía incómodo en la misma habitación que la serpiente y no podía evitar lanzarle miradas cada pocos minutos. Después de aproximadamente media hora pensó que si no lo había atacado todavía quizás ya no lo haría, así que se arriesgó a conjurar su libro de pociones con un suave movimiento de varita. La serpiente se limitó a parpadear antes de acurrucarse de nuevo sobre Harry.

Al ver pasado el peligro decidió transfigurar la silla en un cómodo sillón y se acomodó con su libro en su regazo, dispuesto a pasar unas buenas horas de lectura.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que se sobresaltó cuando Harry se revolvió en la cama y alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Nagini deslizarse por la cama.

Harry abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación y poso sus ojos sobre unos grises que le miraban expectantes.

Draco se perdió durante unos instantes en la intensidad de la mirada de Harry y cuando reacciono se levantó lentamente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes dormilón? – sintió su corazoncito de hielo agitarse cuando Harry le sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Dime, necesitas algo? – pregunto acercándose.

Harry asintió sin dejar de sonreír y se hizo a un lado, palmeando el espacio vacío con su mano derecha.

Draco negó divertido antes de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del moreno y acostarse a su lado atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Harry soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se aferró a la camisa del rubio.

No pudo evitar ronronear suavemente al sentir las caricias de Draco sobre su cabeza.

– Te estas volviendo muy perezoso– dijo Draco divertido con los sonidos de Harry.

De verdad que parecía un gatito.

– Tú tienes la culpa– y continuo, deteniendo la protesta que seguro vendría de Draco– eres la almohada más cómoda que he tenido nunca, y las más cálida– y para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir se aferró más fuerte al torso del rubio.

Draco se sonrojo ligeramente por las palabras del moreno y por su abrazo posesivo. No encontrando una mejor oportunidad decidió arriesgarse a decirle a Harry.

– Harry…yo– pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves toques en la puerta– adelante.

Remus entro y sonrió enternecido ante la imagen.

– Solo vengo a decirles que en poco tiempo se servirá la cena– miro a Harry y pregunto– ¿Te sientes mejor cachorro?

– Si Remus, gracias– dijo incorporándose sobre la cama– mi pa… ¿Tom sigue aquí? – pregunto revolviéndose entre los brazos de Draco, que se había levantado junto con Harry y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Remus sonrió contento al ver que Harry estaba aceptando a su _"nuevo"_ padre de buen grado.

– Se ha ido hacer un par de horas– vio divertido la desilusión de su cachorro– pero dijo que regresaría a cenar– la ilusión en los ojos de Harry era algo por lo que valía la pena traicionar, aunque tuviera que traicionar al mismo Dumbledore y a toda la Orden– parece que aún le falta dar algunas órdenes.

Harry asintió sonriendo y se levantó de un brinco.

– Ven Draco, vamos a arreglarnos– dijo, tirando de la mano de un rubio sonriente– tengo que bañarme y quiero que me ayudes a escoger que ropa usar, ¿me ayudaras? – pregunto con los ojos brillando.

Draco trago saliva y asintió.

– Claro que si Harry– suspiro, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante no habría nada que le negara al moreno. Estaba perdido.

Un ligero carraspeo los saco de su fantasía, provocando que Harry se sonrojara y soltara las manos de Draco.

– Los veré en la cena– dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Draco se dirigió al closet y le hablo a Harry sobre el hombro.

– Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, no creo que al Lord le agrade que lo hagamos esperar– dijo mientras escogía la ropa de Harry– escogeré tu ropa y la dejare sobre la cama, después me iré a arreglar– se giró con un atuendo en sus manos y camino a la cama.

– Gracias Draco– Harry le deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el baño– te veo en la cena.

Draco se quedó parado viendo la puerta del baño y cuando escucho el agua correr salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

 **TR***LV**

La cena había trascurrido lo más normal que se podía, el único que estaba ajeno a la tensión acumulada en el aire era Harry.

Después de cenar pasaron a la sala para platicar.

– No tengo mucho tiempo libre así que les diré cuáles serán sus misiones y…– pero un carraspeo por parte de su hijo lo interrumpió y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de girar los ojos– espero que _por favor_ me ayuden– vio la perplejidad en el rostro de todos y la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de su hijo. Soltó un gruñido bajo– deja de sonreír como tonto Potter, ya veremos quien ríe al último– vio ensancharse la sonrisa de su hijo y lo fulmino con la mirada ignorando la atención que los demás les estaban dando, _"ya verás cómo te borrare esa sonrisita mocoso engreído"_ – Lupin– soltó molesto dirigiéndose al licántropo– usted será el encargado de repasar todas las materias con Potter y ponerlo en un nivel académico acorde a su apellido; Black tú te encargaras de su entrenamiento tanto físico como mágico, con eso me refiero a resistencia física, pelea con espada, duelo y todo lo referente a un curso rápido para auror– vio el asentimiento del hombre, volvió la vista a su hijo y fue su turno de sonreír al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su querido hijo– Malfoy se encargara de darle unas clases rápidas de etiqueta, y ya que no hay mucho tiempo para enseñarle a comer las diferentes clases de comida, lo menos que espero es que aprenda a comportase como un sangrepura en la mesa aunque siga comiendo chatarra– escucho a su hijo gemir y enterrar la cara en sus manos avergonzado– bien, como tus tres tutores pueden estar disponibles en todo momento lo mejor será que el horario quede establecido. Por lo tanto, empezaran de 6 a 7:30 de la mañana con el entrenamiento físico, de 8 a 8:30 se servirá el desayuno y el joven Malfoy podrá aprovechar, después estudiaras con Lupin de 8:30 a 12 pm, tendrás media hora de almuerzo de 12 a 12:30, continuaras tus estudios de 12:30 a 3 de la tarde. El joven Malfoy tendrá la hora d para las clases de etiqueta, la comida será de 4 a 4:30, las horas restantes de 4:30 a 8 de la noche entrenaras con Black y por último la cena se servirá a las 9 en punto y debo aclarar que no me gusta esperar– dijo mirando en advertencia a su hijo, pero este le miraba horrorizado. Sonrió malicioso al pensar que todavía le faltaba la guinda del pastel–ah, casi lo olvidaba, este horario solo será de Lunes a Viernes– escucho un suspiro de alivio a su lado y sonrió con maldad al dueño del suspiro– Sábados y Domingos solo habrá entrenamiento físico porque tendrás clases de Oclumancia con Severus…– vio la expresión completamente desolada del moreno y se compadeció un poco, solo un poco– el día sábado…y el domingo con Malfoy hasta medio día.

Harry no podía creerse que su padre le hiciera todo eso, definitivamente todavía estaba resentido con él por lo sucedido unas horas antes.

– Eres un mounstro– gimió dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa en señal de derrota.

– Es bueno saber que no te has olvidado de quien soy _Harry_ – dijo, provocando que Harry soltara un gruñido. Se levantó de la mesa y miro a todos– si no hay preguntas me voy– vio asentir a todos menos a la figura desmadejada que era su hijo– que pasen buenas noches– y salió rumbo al pasillo.

Todos se quedaron sentados mirando la figura del hombre que desaparecía por el pasillo. En el momento en que desaparecía del pasillo vieron pasar como un bólido al muchacho de cabellos negros alborotados.

Harry no estaba contento con sus actividades obligatorias pero no quería decir que no se despediría de su padre, así que salió como una exhalación del comedor para alcanzar a su padre antes de que desapareciera.

Tom estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando escucho una persona corriendo tras él y sabiendo quien era se detuvo, pero se sorprendió cuando algo pequeño choco contra él y se aferró a su espalda.

– Yo…yo…– balbució Harry sin saber cómo continuar.

– Creía que estabas enojado conmigo– dijo divertido, pero al segundo siguiente lo soltaron y se giró para mirar a su hijo.

– ¡Claro que no estaba enojado contigo! Es solo que…– se retorció las manos sin mirar a su padre– creí que ya que te encontré y me aceptaste en tu vida…bueno, tendría unas vacaciones normales, en familia. Pero si tú no quieres pues…– no terminó se sentía incómodo, quizás malinterpreto las cosas.

Tom no quería que su hijo pensara cosas equivocadas así que con suavidad, nada digna de un Señor Oscuro pero si de un padre, levanto la barbilla del moreno y le miro a los ojos.

– Escucha Harry– suspiro– sé que estas esperando la vida en familia que nunca tuviste…que nunca _tuvimos_ – se corrigió– yo también lo deseo, eres mi único hijo, mío y del amor de mi vida y precisamente por eso estoy haciendo esto _hijo_ – limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su hijo– necesito saber que estarás lo más preparado posible para regresar al Colegio– negó suavemente– no te pienso dejar a tu suerte, me asegurare de que tengas protección. Pero tú mejor que nadie debes saber que los problemas son difíciles de evitar y tienes que estar preparado.

– Si padre, no era mi intención compórtame de esta manera– lo abrazo fuertemente, pero sabía que si quería un abrazo lo tenía que pedir– estamos solos, abrázame por favor–pidió mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

Tom se sintió incomodo un instante, pero al mirarlo en ese estado no pudo hacer más que apretarlo contra su pecho con fuerza, deseando con ese acto fundirlo con su piel y mantenerlo protegido siempre.

– Debo irme, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pero…hare todo lo posible por lograr que pases navidad conmigo– vio la sonrisa de felicidad de su hijo y sintió algo cálido extenderse por su pecho– aun así, procurare venir todas las noches a cenar antes de que regreses a Hogwarts. Por cierto, esto es para ti– dijo extendiendo un frasco con una poción color violeta– tómala hoy antes de dormir, dolerá un poco pero para cuando despiertes ya no necesitaras los lentes.

Harry asintió complacido y soltó a su padre para tomar el frasco.

– Gracias padre, se lo difícil que es conseguir los ingredientes para la poción– dijo sonriendo– entonces nos veremos mañana.

Tom asintió y unos segundos después desapareció.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

Harry estaba cansado. Habían pasado varios días desde que había regresado de la Madriguera y había hablado con su padre. Todos los días recibía cartas de los gemelos o mensajes por medio de las monedas con noticas sobre cambio de planes, visitas del director, conversaciones a escondidas de sus "amigos" o simplemente bromas.

Sus rutinas diarias eran seguidas estrictamente al pie de la letra y gracias a eso había ganado un poco de peso y músculos. Daba gracias a que su padre le había regalado la poción para corregir su vista o de lo contrario perdería cada duelo de espada solo por perder los lentes a medio entrenamiento. También había aprendido mucho de Remus y ahora estaba seguro que con un poco de empeño competiría por uno de los primeros lugares, incluso con Granger y Draco.

En sus clases de Oclumancia iba muy bien, el profesor Severus le había dejado varios libros con muchos ejercicios; en lo único en lo que no iba muy bien era en clases de etiqueta, no que no aprendiera sino más bien que no podía concentrarse. Había querido hablar con Draco de lo que había sucedido entre ellos pero con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en el día, terminaba exhausto por la noche y en nada ayudaba el hecho de que les habían asignado una habitación a cada uno y bastante alejadas.

Suspiro y se giró sobre la hierba mirando hacia el cielo. Recordó el día que se habían quedado solos después de varios días, pues Sirius siempre estaba presente en sus clases de etiqueta supervisando sus progresos y añadiendo comentarios aquí y allá.

 _Flash Back_

 _Harry se dirigía hacia la habitación que habían acondicionado para sus clases con Draco. Estaba un poco estresado por sus clases con Remus y caminaba despacio, sabía que cuando llegara Sirius le llamaría la atención, por eso se sorprendió cuando entro y no lo encontró._

 _– Tu padrino tuvo que salir pero regresara por la noche– dijo Draco entre las sombras._

 _Harry busco el origen de la voz y lo vio recargado al fondo escondido entre las sombras. Lucía un pantalón negro y una camisa verde Slytherin que le quedaba perfecta. Trago saliva._

 _– Hola Draco, gracias por avisarme– Harry camino hacia la mesa y tomo asiento viendo los diferentes platos servidos– ¿Qué es lo que aprenderé hoy? –pregunto sonriendo en dirección al rubio._

 _Draco sintió que las piernas le temblaban, lo único que quería era correr hacia Harry y besarlo apasionadamente._

 _– Pensé que podíamos dar un repaso de todo lo que hemos visto– dijo mientras se aproximaba y se colocaba tras el moreno– porque no escoges tres platillos y me explicas que cubiertos usar, porque y con qué bebida lo acompañarías– terminó inclinándose y dejando escapar su aliento sobre la oreja del moreno._

 _– Draco– jadeo Harry con los ojos cerrados._

 _Draco sabía que si no se alejaba de Harry terminaría besándolo, así que camino a la ventana y se recargo de nuevo en la pared._

 _– Muy bien, serán estos tres– dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, carraspeo nervioso y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había aprendido._

 _Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se lo comía con los ojos._

 _Por su parte Draco estaba siendo torturado de una manera muy dulce, no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía el moreno solo oía su melodiosa voz mientras veía como sus dedos se colocaban sobre la copa con delicadeza y como bajaba el líquido por su garganta, pero lo que más lo estaba enloqueciendo eran sus deliciosos labios rojos por el vino._

 _Draco no fue consciente de que ya había terminado hasta que lo vio levantarse y mirarlo fijamente. Sin poder sostener su mirada echo la vista al jardín y no la quito sin importar que el moreno se estuviera acercando._

 _Harry no sabía que pasaba, quizás se había equivocado en algo y por eso Draco no lo miraba pero fuera lo que fuera lo arreglaría. Se levantó y se acercó a él, pero al ver que seguía en la misma actitud decidió disculparse._

 _– Draco discúlpame si me equivoque, lo intentare de nuevo si quieres pero… no te enojes por favor– suplico Harry._

 _Draco giro tan rápido la cabeza que sintió que se lastimo el cuello. Miro sorprendido al moreno._

 _– ¡No Harry! Por supuesto que no te equivocaste, es solo que…– Draco callo indeciso de que decir._

 _– ¿Qué, Draco? – pregunto Harry poniendo los dedos sobre los brazos fuertemente cruzados del rubio._

 _Draco no era un hombre que se dejara guiar por sus impulsos, pero con Harry todo era diferente._

 _– Lo siento Harry, quería hablar contigo antes pero ya no lo soporto– y dicho esto tomo a un sorprendido Harry por los hombros y lo pego con fuerza a la pared al mismo tiempo que capturaba su boca en un beso voraz._

 _Draco atrapo el labio inferior del moreno y lo chupo con deseo mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas. Harry gimió dentro del beso al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre su labio y de inmediato abrió la boca, cediendo ante la insistente lengua. Ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y las manos de Harry viajaron a la nuca de Draco enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos mientras sentía las manos de Draco deslizarse por su espalda. Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable se separaron mirándose a los ojos._

 _– Te he extrañado– dijo Harry en un susurro sin soltar al rubio._

 _– Yo también, y mucho– dijo Draco dirigiendo su mirada a los labios rojos de Harry._

 _Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Draco tenía todo su cuerpo recargado sobre Harry y podía sentir como se estaba excitando, él estaba en las mismas condiciones._

 _Pero un oportuno elfo toco la puerta para decir que los estaban esperando para comer. Si no hubiera sido por eso no hubieran podido detenerse._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Harry soltó un suspiro. Como deseaba repetir ese beso. Por las noches no podía dormir bien, necesitaba a Draco a su lado y sabía que en Hogwarts sería aún más difícil estar juntos a menos que… Se levantó de un salto, tenía una idea de cómo arreglar ese problema y si planeaba bien las cosas podía deshacerse de Weasley y Granger y mantener a Dumbledore de su lado sin que sospechara nada.

* * *

 **Nos leemos el sabado : )**

 **Bye-bye**


	15. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Nuevo capitulo!**

 **Gracias a Risard por sus lindos comentarios :)**

 **Risard: Gracias por seguir leyendo, ufff estaba preocupada porque siempre me dejas comentario y pensé que a lo mejor había algún problema : ( pero es bueno saber que todo esta bien ;) y pronto pero muy pronto sabrás que esta maquinando Harry ; )**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:** **Regreso a Hogwarts**

Iba tan concentrado planeando sus movimientos que no vio a la persona que se acercaba, choco con algo suave que inmediatamente lo abrazo. Levanto la vista desconcertado y vio a Draco.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo alegre abrazándose al chico.

– Hola pequeño– respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

– ¡No soy pequeño! Solo eres unos centímetros más alto que yo– dijo haciendo un mohín.

– Lo sé, lo digo de cariño. Sé que ya eres un hombre–respondió, resbalando sus manos por las caderas del chico.

– ¡Draco! Alguien puede vernos– dijo apartándose sonrojado.

– Tienes suerte, pero no vine a eso– dijo tomándolo de la mano– han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y nos esperan para acordar quien ira a comprar los útiles– terminó conduciendo al moreno al interior de la mansión.

* * *

Al final habían decidido que ellos se quedarían en la casa para evitar riesgos innecesarios. Además Severus le había dicho que el director había recibido una carta de Lupin diciendo que ya había enviado toda la lista escolar a Harry y que no era necesario que saliera de la casa de sus tíos hasta el 1 de Septiembre, sobra decir que el director estaba bastante satisfecho. Los elegidos fueron Severus y Sirius, quienes regresaron en menos de tres horas con ambas listas surtidas.

Los dos días que restaban transcurrieron tranquilos y para esa última noche habían programado una cena especial.

Después de la cena todos juntos, con Severus y su padre pasaron a la sala, donde Harry decidió que contaría su plan para ver que opinaban de él, claro sin revelar la verdadera razón. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta antes de hablar.

– Padre, sé que tienes que irte– dijo mirándolo– pero antes quería platicar con todos ustedes sobre algo que pensé–dijo mirándolos.

Todos lo miraban con atención, se sintió un poco incómodo pero lo hizo a un lado rápidamente. Tomo aire y paso a relatarles su plan completo, después espero sus opiniones.

Tom estuvo en silencio mientras todos discutían los pros y los contras pero él ya había tomado la decisión.

– ¿Estás seguro de poder con esto? – pregunto para asegurarse.

– Sí, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas todos los años– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Está bien– contesto Tom, ignorando la referencia a su persona–si estás seguro te apoyare en lo que pueda, además es una excelente idea– miro a Severus y añadió– hablare con todos mis mortífagos que tienen hijos en el Colegio para que sepan de nuestra relación, así estarás más protegido pero no debes confiarte y menos del viejo loco– dijo serio.

– Yo también estaré atento mi señor– dijo Draco con seguridad.

– Cuento con eso joven Malfoy– dijo con una nota de advertencia en la voz que pasó desapercibida para el moreno– bien, me voy. Nos veremos en tus salidas a Hogsmeade, ah! Severus les dará multijugos para que lo lleven al expreso– miro a Malfoy y dijo– como la desaparición de Narcissa ya se hizo pública no tiene caso que Severus tome multijugos así que te iras directamente con él. Supongo que los gemelos Weasley podrán hacerte compañía– dijo regresando la mirada a su hijo.

– No te preocupes padre, estaré bien.

– Bien, entonces nos veremos en unas semanas. Vámonos Severus– se levantó y para shock de todos y sorpresa de Harry, lo tomo de los brazos, lo levanto y lo abrazo fuerte– más te vale que te cuides o todos los crucios del mundo no serán suficientes para castigarte– y por ultimo le dio un beso fugaz en la frente.

Se giró y desapareció por el pasillo antes que todos reaccionaran. Harry sonrió como tonto y se despidió de todos para subirse dormir.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

A la mañana siguiente casi todos estaban listos y en el comedor para desayunar, el único que faltaba era Harry. Escucharon pasos en las escaleras y giraron la cabeza, los adultos soltaron una exclamación cuando lo vieron pero Draco sin quedo sin aliento. Harry simplemente estaba irresistible.

Vestía un pantalón negro entallado y una camisa blanca con detalles en oro y cerrando el conjunto, una túnica verde Slytherin con los mismos detalles que la camisa en ambos puños.

– Padre exagero al enviarme la ropa– dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado– lo mejor será que me cambie.

Pero no había dado ni media vuelta cuando fue detenido por un entusiasmado Sirius.

– ¡Por supuesto que no Prongs! Te ves genial, digno de un Potter y de un Riddle por supuesto– dijo acercándose a el– vamos a desayunar que tenemos que llegar puntuales– lo jalo y lo sentó al lado de él y frente a Draco, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Harry sintió la mirada de Draco sobre él y le sonrió avergonzado. Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire; esa sonrisa siempre causaba estragos en él, pero reuniendo su autocontrol logro sonreírle al moreno.

– Bien, desayunemos que ya casi es la hora– dijo Remus, siendo seguido por los demás.

Cuando todos terminaron, Remus que se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía Draco a su cachorro decidió darles unos minutos a solas, así que se levantó y se acercó a Sirius.

– Vamos Siri, tenemos que tomarnos la poción– miro a Harry– ve por tu baúl cachorro– y dicho esto tomo a Sirius de la mano y se encaminaron a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa al joven Malfoy.

– Iré por mi baúl– Harry se levantó y camino a las escaleras.

– Te ayudo– dijo Draco sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta tras él.

– ¿Tienes todo listo Harry? – pregunto Draco siguiendo los movimientos del moreno con atención.

– Si, solo me faltaban unas cosas pero…

– Harry– interrumpió Draco, fijo su vista en los ojos verdes que le miraban interrogantes, se acercó lentamente– yo…te ves hermoso– dijo admirando la belleza que tenía frente a él.

Harry se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzado.

– No creo que sea para tanto– pero se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de Draco acariciar su mejilla.

– No Harry. Tú no puedes ver lo que yo veo pero…– se acercó más al moreno y susurro– eres hermoso.

Harry miro los ojos grises como plata fundida y se acercó aún más. Sentía sus alientos mezclándose y unas ganas enormes de volver a probar los labios de Draco. Sintió las manos del rubio deslizarse por su cintura y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de sentir los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. El beso era lento, cada uno probando los labios del otro, un beso suave que mostraba el amor que sentían por el otro. Cuando se separó Harry estaba sonrojado.

– No tienes idea de los delicioso que te ves cuando te sonrojas– dijo Draco acariciando ambas mejillas– Harry, yo creo que debemos hablar sobre esto.

Harry asintió mirándolo.

– Si lo sé, pero tendrá que ser en Hogwarts, ya casi es tiempo de irnos– miro los labios del rubio– y ahora bésame otra vez, que si todo sale bien nos veremos hasta la noche– dicho esto ataco la boca del rubio con pasión.

Draco gimió cuando sintió los labios del moreno devorando su boca, lo que aprovecho Harry para colar su lengua y comenzar una deliciosa batalla que lógicamente fue ganada por el rubio. Se sentía en las nubes y no ayudaba a su alocado corazón las caricias de Harry por todo su pecho. Se separaron agitados pero satisfechos y cuando se miraron a los ojos sonrieron.

– Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que lo haga tu padrino o tendremos problemas– dijo mientras tomaba al moreno de la mano– ¡Kreacher! – El elfo apareció y desapareció con el baúl– vamos.

Acababan de llegar a la sala cuando vieron aparecer a su padrino y Remus o mejor dicho a las versiones falsas de Vernon y Petunia.

– Esa mujer es horrible Prongs– dijo Sirius mirándose el cuerpo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

– Vamos antes de que el efecto se pase– se giró y le dio un rápido abrazo al rubio– te veré por la noche, deséame suerte.

– Eres Harry Potter, lograras todo lo que te propongas– dijo haciendo una mueca pero luego sonrió– suerte Harry– le dio un suave beso en los labios a pesar del gruñido de Black.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al andén se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, ya se habían despedido antes porque no se podían arriesgar a que alguien los viera, sobre todo los Weasley. Estaba por girarse y pasar el andén cuando un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos castaños se acercó a ellos.

– Yo me asegurare de que pase el andén y suba al expreso– dijo mirando a Harry y sonriendo de lado.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

– Vamos, está a punto de partir el tren– se despidió con un cabeceo de los adultos y ambos cruzaron la barrera.

Localizo a los Weasley subiendo y cuando pensó que se iba a ir solo Fred y George lo vieron y sonriendo ampliamente caminaron a su encuentro.

– Muy bien, recuerda todo lo que aprendiste, quiero buenas notas pero por sobre todo te quiero seguro y feliz. Cuídate hijo– y aprovechando que los gemelos no los veían mientras cruzaban toda la gente, lo abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabello.

Se separaron y después llegaron los gemelos y los señores Weasley.

– Harry querido– dijo la señora Weasley mirando con desconfianza al hombre castaño– ¿te encuentras bien? Creí que ya no llegarías y estaba preocupada.

– Muy bien Harry, te dejo. Estas en buenas manos– dijo mirando a los gemelos en señal de advertencia.

– Adiós y gracias– dijo viéndolo desaparecer.

– Harry, ¿quién es ese hombre? – lo miro de arriba abajo ocultando su envidia– ¿y de donde sacaste esa ropa? No creo que a Dumbledore le guste que estés acompañado de algún extraño y…

Pero afortunadamente fue salvado por el silbido del expreso.

– Vamos Harry, nosotros te acompañaremos. No te preocupes madre nosotros nos encargaremos de el– y sin terminar de hablar jalaron a un moreno que todavía buscaba con la mirada al misterioso hombre.

Subieron al tren y se dirigieron al último vagón, que siempre estaba desocupado. En su camino se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Les miro con tristeza antes de cubrir su expresión con indiferencia y seguir su camino.

Entro seguido de los gemelos y estos sellaron e insonorizaron la puerta.

– Ok Harry, ¿ahora puedes decirnos quien era ese apuesto hombre que te acompañaba? – pregunto George levantando las cejas con insinuación.

Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado con sus amigos.

– No, todavía no pero…– se removió inquieto.

– Si nos dices que él te está cuidando, te ha vestido, alimentado y se preocupa por ti, entonces podemos esperar– dijo Fred sentado a su lado.

Miro a George que asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

– Si, él es muy importante para mí– cuando vio sus sonrisas maliciosas se apresuró a aclarar– no es lo que piensan, es como mi…padre– dijo mirando por la ventana.

– Ok Harry, te creemos. Después de todo no creemos que a Malfoy le guste compartir– dijeron al unísono y soltaron unas risitas cuando a Harry se le subieron los colores.

– Dinos Harry, ¿cómo se encontraron y se hicieron _amigos_? – pregunto George disfrutando de la incomodidad del chico.

Harry decidió que podía confiarles eso, de todos modos ya debían adivinar el motivo puesto que la desaparición de la señora Malfoy ya se había hecho pública. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarles desde que se encontró con Draco en el parque muggle hasta que comenzaron a convivir y conocerse en Grimmauld Place, sin revelar la presencia de Sirius y Remus y mucho menos la de su padre y Severus.

– Vaya, parece que nuestro Harry tiene muchos secretos. Nosotros teníamos entendido que nadie podía entrar ahí después de que…– se calló y miro al moreno.

– Si, pero fue por eso mismo, es decir, la casa me reconoció como su nuevo dueño. Dumbledore me leyó el testamento de Sirius donde me dejaba en herencia la casa, pero creo que no quería que supiera que solo yo tenía acceso a ella, por eso les dijo que nadie, ni el mismo podía entrar en ella.

– Si, se veía muy frustrado de haber perdido el punto de reunión de la orden– dijeron juntos.

– Bueno y ahora dinos Harry, ¿le debemos al misterioso salvador tu cambio de look? – preguntaron mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry se sonrojo y se tapó con la túnica, lo que solo provoco risitas.

– Con eso te aseguraras de que nuestro pequeño Ronnie explote de celos, pero no te preocupes nosotros seremos tu sombra, nos aseguraremos que no te pase nada.

– Con respecto a eso…– Harry se retorció las manos nervioso– tengo un plan que me alejara de Granger y Weasley– vio la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando uso los apellidos para referirse a sus antiguos amigos.

Harry les explico una versión modificada del plan pues aun había cosas que no sabían y no era el momento. Cuando termino ambos sonrieron y le felicitaron por su increíble plan.

– Solo no esperes que nosotros también nos alejemos de ti– dijeron en tono de advertencia.

– Por supuesto que no y Draco lo sabe, solo alejara a los otros Weasley y a Granger– miro al suelo– de los demás chicos de Gryffindor aún no lo sé, primero quiero darles una oportunidad.

– No te preocupes, nosotros tantearemos el terreno con algunos de ellos y te avisaremos.

Harry les sonrió agradecido.

El resto del viaje la pasaron entre bromas y juegos de snap explosivo.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron.

– Harry ¿por qué no te sentaste con nosotros en el tren? – pregunto Hermione preocupada o más bien fingiendo.

Harry sintió con profunda tristeza la falsedad en la que había sido su mejor amiga y bajo la vista.

– Lo siento, yo…–pero fue interrumpido por la cantarina voz de Luna.

– Hola Harry, te ves precioso– dijo con su voz soñadora– ¿no vienes con nosotros? – pregunto, mirando a los demás Ravenclaw que la ignoraron.

Harry reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando vio solo un asiento vacío y asintió subiendo al carruaje sin despedirse de los demás.

– ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese? – pregunto Ron mirando con coraje el carruaje.

– Nos vemos– dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

 **HP***HR**

Harry platico el resto del camino al castillo con Luna, o más bien escucho a la chica relatarle sus viajes y las criaturas fantásticas que conoció.

Cuando llego al castillo en lugar de entrar con los demás estudiantes se despidió de Luna y se quedó rezagado con los nuevos estudiantes. Busco con la mirada a su jefa de casa y cuando la vio corrió hacia ella.

– Disculpe, Profesora McGonagall– llamo Harry controlando lo mejor que podía el temblor de su voz y mirando a la profesora a los ojos.

– Potter que hace usted aquí, debería haber entrado con sus demás compañeros al comedor– dijo severa.

– Si profesora, pero necesito hablar con el Director, es urgente– dijo mirándola con esperanza de que no pusiera muchas trabas.

– ¿Tan urgente que no puede esperar a la Selección? – pregunto con preocupación mirándolo de arriba abajo buscando heridas.

– Si profesora, de lo contrario no la molestaría.

– Esta bien Potter, espere aquí– dijo con severidad y entro al comedor cerrando la puerta.

Harry la vio desparecer por la puerta y sintió unas ganas enormes de entrar y sentarse con Draco. Se arregló la túnica del colegio con nerviosismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el director salió por ella, Harry se encontró con una mirada que mostraba preocupación, supuso que falsa igual que los demás.

– Harry, mi querido muchacho, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo.

– Director– asintió con respeto– quisiera hablar con usted, es acerca de…– fingió indecisión– quisiera ser seleccionado nuevamente– pidió con firmeza.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices Harry?! – pregunto sorprendido– Una vez que eres seleccionado no hay vuelta atrás. Además, si eso pasara ambos sabemos a dónde te mandaría el sombrero– dijo con falsa preocupación.

– Lo se profesor, por eso mismo quiero volver a ser seleccionado– vio desconfianza en los ojos del director y decidió sacar su as– tengo un plan que sé que funcionara y volteara el tablero a mi favor– Harry sabía que no mentía, el tablero estaría a su favor pero eso no quería decir que incluyera a la Orden y al director.

Sonrió con inocencia al ver brillar los astutos ojos del director y supo que ya lo había logrado.

– Esta bien Harry, acompáñame a mi oficina pero no te aseguro que lo que me pides sea posible– miro a Minerva y asintió– profesora por favor que todos los alumnos de primero se sienten juntos y anuncie que la selección será llevada al final del banquete– vio que la profesora iba a preguntar y la corto con una señal– más tarde te explicare Minerva– dicho esto salió con Harry hacia la oficina.

Cuando Harry y el director llegaron a la oficina, este le hizo sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

– Muy bien Harry, te escucho– dijo, cruzando los dedos de las manos frente al escritorio.

– Vera profesor– dijo removiéndose incomodo en su silla– estas vacaciones he tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de la profecía y…después de lo sucedido en el ministerio…– bajo la vista fingiendo tristeza, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor cuando recordó a Sirius cayendo a través del velo y se tuvo que obligar a recordar que su padrino estaba vivo y a salvo– creo que debo tomar parte de manera más activa en esta guerra– dijo, mirándolo con seguridad pero sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada por demasiado tiempo para no arriesgarse a que utilizara Legeremancia– sé que no debo arriesgarme a que me atrapen por eso el plan que tengo es sencillo pero efectivo. Con él podría acercarme a Draco Malfoy, su padre es la mano derecha de Voldemort y sería tan fácil manipularlo– hizo una mueca por las palabras pero el director muy bien podría interpretarlo como desagrado– después de todo, siempre ha querido ser mi amigo, y teniendo como amigo al Príncipe de Slytherin toda la casa de Slytherin me obedecerá y podría averiguar más– terminó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo demasiado simple.

– Vaya Harry, debo decir que no suena muy descabellado, pero mi querido muchacho no sé si funcione– dijo recargándose en la silla– porque para eso tendrías que renunciar a tus amigos, ambos sabemos lo que el señor Malfoy piensa del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. No creo que seas capaz de soportar las humillaciones del señor Malfoy. Sin añadir que serás visto como traidor por toda la escuela– terminó mirándolo fijamente.

Harry bajo la vista con verdadera tristeza, no por los Weasley y Granger sino por todas las demás personas que considera amigos. Levanto la vista y suspiro.

– Siempre hay un precio a pagar director, estoy consciente de que perderé a mis amigos pero me asegurare de ganar esta guerra– decidió acabar de una vez por todas con ese asunto y soltó la frase que inclinaría la balanza a su favor– por el Bien Mayor.

Lo había logrado. Los ojos del director brillaron intensamente al escuchar esa frase. Garabateo rápidamente en un pedazo de pergamino _"Lo tengo en mis manos"_ y lo doblo. Se levantó y miro al chico.

– Espérame aquí Harry, avisare a Minerva que al último te nombre para ser seleccionado– se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que el director ya no estaba en la oficina suspiro de alivio y se relajó, pero no le duro demasiado.

 _– Veo que se ha enterado de la verdad señor Potter._

Harry giro su cabeza tan rápido que su cuello trono. Observo al sombrero seleccionador con asombro.

– Y-yo…– tartamudeo Harry.

 _– Se la verdad señor Potter. Lo supe desde la primera vez que estuve sobre su cabeza, la decisión fue muy difícil. Fue la primera vez que quise dividir a un alumno y enviar la mitad a una casa y la otra mitad a otra casa._

– ¿Pe-pero como supo? – pregunto Harry, horrorizado de que alguien supiera su secreto– ¿Por qué no me dijo en ese momento?

 _–Pregúntate, ¿era el momento adecuado? No, no lo era, por eso calle. Saberlo fue muy sencillo, no sé si el director este enterado, pero yo me di cuenta desde el primer momento que toque a un Potter, y cuando fue el turno de Charlus Potter, supe que era el heredero de Gryffindor, hasta que paso el legado a James Potter, quien se convirtió en el siguiente descendiente de Gryffindor. Pero cuando toque tu cabeza, me di cuenta que por tus venas corrían sangre de dos herederos de las casas. Tom Riddle fue el último heredero de Slytherin que había conocido, hasta que llegaste tú. Ambas herencias eran muy fuertes, pero tú tomaste la decisión y fue la correcta, como ahora lo es cambiar de casa._

– Entonces, ¿crees que hago bien? – pregunto Harry expectante.

 _– No toda la luz es buena, ni toda la oscuridad es mala. Recuérdalo Potter._

– Dumbledore…tu…

 _– No señor Potter, por mí no se enterara jamás, eso no me incumbe._

Harry iba a preguntar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del director.

– ¿Harry? – pregunto el director mirando al sombrero.

– Le estaba explicando al sombrero mi nueva elección y está de acuerdo en reubicarme– dijo con inocencia.

– ¡Oh perfecto! Entonces no pierda más tiempo y diríjase al comedor, el banquete está por terminar.

A Harry no se lo dijeron dos veces, salió apresuradamente rumbo al comedor.

Entro y miro alrededor, al fondo estaban los de primero. Siguió su camino hacia su mesa _"hasta ahora"_ , evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar en dirección al rubio que sabía tenía la vista clavada en él, como todos los demás alumnos.

Antes de llegar a su mesa fue interceptado por Fred y George que entre risas y bromas lo llevaron a una esquina para comer.

– Y bien pequeño Harry, ¿cómo fueron las cosas? – preguntaron juntos.

– ¡No soy pequeño!– frunció el ceño molesto– ¡perfecto! Creyó todo lo que dije– sonrió de lado.

– Sabíamos que lo lograrías, ahora serás nuestra pequeña serpiente manipuladora.

Harry gruño pero después sonrió radiante.

Comieron entre bromas y juegos a costa de Harry hasta que fue el momento de la selección.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras transcurría la selección, Harry no lo demostraba pero se moría de nervios. Trago saliva cuando el último alumno paso, vio al director levantarse y fingir sorpresa cuando fue interrumpido por el sombrero seleccionador.

– ¿Pasa algo Sombrero Seleccionador? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.

– Creo que es hora de retractarme de una decisión que tome hace cinco años y es indispensable corregir ese error. Se avecinan muchos cambios y este es solo uno de ellos. Harry Potter…después de cinco años nos volveremos a encontrar.

Todo el Gran comedor quedo sumido en el más absoluto silencio y Harry sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él.

– ¡Harry Potter! – dijo con voz autoritaria el director.

Harry miro a los gemelos a los ojos y cuando le sonrieron alentándolo se levantó con firmeza. Camino con la cabeza erguida ignorando todas las miradas y los murmullos a su alrededor.

Tomo asiento en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y le pregunto en un susurro bajo, casi inaudible:

– ¿Estoy haciendo bien? Dime que si por favor.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana sábado : )**

 **Bye-bye**

Iba tan concentrado planeando sus movimientos que no vio a la persona que se acercaba, choco con algo suave que inmediatamente lo abrazo. Levanto la vista desconcertado y vio a Draco.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo alegre abrazándose al chico.

– Hola pequeño– respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

– ¡No soy pequeño! Solo eres unos centímetros más alto que yo– dijo haciendo un mohín.

– Lo sé, lo digo de cariño. Sé que ya eres un hombre–respondió, resbalando sus manos por las caderas del chico.

– ¡Draco! Alguien puede vernos– dijo apartándose sonrojado.

– Tienes suerte, pero no vine a eso– dijo tomándolo de la mano– han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y nos esperan para acordar quien ira a comprar los útiles– terminó conduciendo al moreno al interior de la mansión.

Al final habían decidido que ellos se quedarían en la casa para evitar riesgos innecesarios. Además Severus le había dicho que el director había recibido una carta de Lupin diciendo que ya había enviado toda la lista escolar a Harry y que no era necesario que saliera de la casa de sus tíos hasta el 1 de Septiembre, sobra decir que el director estaba bastante satisfecho. Los elegidos fueron Severus y Sirius, quienes regresaron en menos de tres horas con ambas listas surtidas.

Los dos días que restaban transcurrieron tranquilos y para esa última noche habían programado una cena especial.

Después de la cena todos juntos, con Severus y su padre pasaron a la sala, donde Harry decidió que contaría su plan para ver que opinaban de él, claro sin revelar la verdadera razón. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta antes de hablar.

– Padre, sé que tienes que irte– dijo mirándolo– pero antes quería platicar con todos ustedes sobre algo que pensé–dijo mirándolos.

Todos lo miraban con atención, se sintió un poco incómodo pero lo hizo a un lado rápidamente. Tomo aire y paso a relatarles su plan completo, después espero sus opiniones.

Tom estuvo en silencio mientras todos discutían los pros y los contras pero él ya había tomado la decisión.

– ¿Estás seguro de poder con esto? – pregunto para asegurarse.

– Sí, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas todos los años– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Está bien– contesto Tom, ignorando la referencia a su persona–si estás seguro te apoyare en lo que pueda, además es una excelente idea– miro a Severus y añadió– hablare con todos mis mortífagos que tienen hijos en el Colegio para que sepan de nuestra relación, así estarás más protegido pero no debes confiarte y menos del viejo loco– dijo serio.

– Yo también estaré atento mi señor– dijo Draco con seguridad.

– Cuento con eso joven Malfoy– dijo con una nota de advertencia en la voz que pasó desapercibida para el moreno– bien, me voy. Nos veremos en tus salidas a Hogsmeade, ah! Severus les dará multijugos para que lo lleven al expreso– miro a Malfoy y dijo– como la desaparición de Narcissa ya se hizo pública no tiene caso que Severus tome multijugos así que te iras directamente con él. Supongo que los gemelos Weasley podrán hacerte compañía– dijo regresando la mirada a su hijo.

– No te preocupes padre, estaré bien.

– Bien, entonces nos veremos en unas semanas. Vámonos Severus– se levantó y para shock de todos y sorpresa de Harry, lo tomo de los brazos, lo levanto y lo abrazo fuerte– más te vale que te cuides o todos los crucios del mundo no serán suficientes para castigarte– y por ultimo le dio un beso fugaz en la frente.

Se giró y desapareció por el pasillo antes que todos reaccionaran. Harry sonrió como tonto y se despidió de todos para subirse dormir.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

A la mañana siguiente casi todos estaban listos y en el comedor para desayunar, el único que faltaba era Harry. Escucharon pasos en las escaleras y giraron la cabeza, los adultos soltaron una exclamación cuando lo vieron pero Draco sin quedo sin aliento. Harry simplemente estaba irresistible.

Vestía un pantalón negro entallado y una camisa blanca con detalles en oro y cerrando el conjunto, una túnica verde Slytherin con los mismos detalles que la camisa en ambos puños.

– Padre exagero al enviarme la ropa– dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado– lo mejor será que me cambie.

Pero no había dado ni media vuelta cuando fue detenido por un entusiasmado Sirius.

– ¡Por supuesto que no Prongs! Te ves genial, digno de un Potter y de un Riddle por supuesto– dijo acercándose a el– vamos a desayunar que tenemos que llegar puntuales– lo jalo y lo sentó al lado de él y frente a Draco, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Harry sintió la mirada de Draco sobre él y le sonrió avergonzado. Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire; esa sonrisa siempre causaba estragos en él, pero reuniendo su autocontrol logro sonreírle al moreno.

– Bien, desayunemos que ya casi es la hora– dijo Remus, siendo seguido por los demás.

Cuando todos terminaron, Remus que se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía Draco a su cachorro decidió darles unos minutos a solas, así que se levantó y se acercó a Sirius.

– Vamos Siri, tenemos que tomarnos la poción– miro a Harry– ve por tu baúl cachorro– y dicho esto tomo a Sirius de la mano y se encaminaron a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa al joven Malfoy.

– Iré por mi baúl– Harry se levantó y camino a las escaleras.

– Te ayudo– dijo Draco sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta tras él.

– ¿Tienes todo listo Harry? – pregunto Draco siguiendo los movimientos del moreno con atención.

– Si, solo me faltaban unas cosas pero…

– Harry– interrumpió Draco, fijo su vista en los ojos verdes que le miraban interrogantes, se acercó lentamente– yo…te ves hermoso– dijo admirando la belleza que tenía frente a él.

Harry se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzado.

– No creo que sea para tanto– pero se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de Draco acariciar su mejilla.

– No Harry. Tú no puedes ver lo que yo veo pero…– se acercó más al moreno y susurro– eres hermoso.

Harry miro los ojos grises como plata fundida y se acercó aún más. Sentía sus alientos mezclándose y unas ganas enormes de volver a probar los labios de Draco. Sintió las manos del rubio deslizarse por su cintura y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de sentir los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. El beso era lento, cada uno probando los labios del otro, un beso suave que mostraba el amor que sentían por el otro. Cuando se separó Harry estaba sonrojado.

– No tienes idea de los delicioso que te ves cuando te sonrojas– dijo Draco acariciando ambas mejillas– Harry, yo creo que debemos hablar sobre esto.

Harry asintió mirándolo.

– Si lo sé, pero tendrá que ser en Hogwarts, ya casi es tiempo de irnos– miro los labios del rubio– y ahora bésame otra vez, que si todo sale bien nos veremos hasta la noche– dicho esto ataco la boca del rubio con pasión.

Draco gimió cuando sintió los labios del moreno devorando su boca, lo que aprovecho Harry para colar su lengua y comenzar una deliciosa batalla que lógicamente fue ganada por el rubio. Se sentía en las nubes y no ayudaba a su alocado corazón las caricias de Harry por todo su pecho. Se separaron agitados pero satisfechos y cuando se miraron a los ojos sonrieron.

– Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que lo haga tu padrino o tendremos problemas– dijo mientras tomaba al moreno de la mano– ¡Kreacher! – El elfo apareció y desapareció con el baúl– vamos.

Acababan de llegar a la sala cuando vieron aparecer a su padrino y Remus o mejor dicho a las versiones falsas de Vernon y Petunia.

– Esa mujer es horrible Prongs– dijo Sirius mirándose el cuerpo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

– Vamos antes de que el efecto se pase– se giró y le dio un rápido abrazo al rubio– te veré por la noche, deséame suerte.

– Eres Harry Potter, lograras todo lo que te propongas– dijo haciendo una mueca pero luego sonrió– suerte Harry– le dio un suave beso en los labios a pesar del gruñido de Black.

Cuando llegaron al andén se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, ya se habían despedido antes porque no se podían arriesgar a que alguien los viera, sobre todo los Weasley. Estaba por girarse y pasar el andén cuando un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos castaños se acercó a ellos.

– Yo me asegurare de que pase el andén y suba al expreso– dijo mirando a Harry y sonriendo de lado.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

– Vamos, está a punto de partir el tren– se despidió con un cabeceo de los adultos y ambos cruzaron la barrera.

Localizo a los Weasley subiendo y cuando pensó que se iba a ir solo Fred y George lo vieron y sonriendo ampliamente caminaron a su encuentro.

– Muy bien, recuerda todo lo que aprendiste, quiero buenas notas pero por sobre todo te quiero seguro y feliz. Cuídate hijo– y aprovechando que los gemelos no los veían mientras cruzaban toda la gente, lo abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabello.

Se separaron y después llegaron los gemelos y los señores Weasley.

– Harry querido– dijo la señora Weasley mirando con desconfianza al hombre castaño– ¿te encuentras bien? Creí que ya no llegarías y estaba preocupada.

– Muy bien Harry, te dejo. Estas en buenas manos– dijo mirando a los gemelos en señal de advertencia.

– Adiós y gracias– dijo viéndolo desaparecer.

– Harry, ¿quién es ese hombre? – lo miro de arriba abajo ocultando su envidia– ¿y de donde sacaste esa ropa? No creo que a Dumbledore le guste que estés acompañado de algún extraño y…

Pero afortunadamente fue salvado por el silbido del expreso.

– Vamos Harry, nosotros te acompañaremos. No te preocupes madre nosotros nos encargaremos de el– y sin terminar de hablar jalaron a un moreno que todavía buscaba con la mirada al misterioso hombre.

Subieron al tren y se dirigieron al último vagón, que siempre estaba desocupado. En su camino se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Les miro con tristeza antes de cubrir su expresión con indiferencia y seguir su camino.

Entro seguido de los gemelos y estos sellaron e insonorizaron la puerta.

– Ok Harry, ¿ahora puedes decirnos quien era ese apuesto hombre que te acompañaba? – pregunto George levantando las cejas con insinuación.

Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado con sus amigos.

– No, todavía no pero…– se removió inquieto.

– Si nos dices que él te está cuidando, te ha vestido, alimentado y se preocupa por ti, entonces podemos esperar– dijo Fred sentado a su lado.

Miro a George que asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

– Si, él es muy importante para mí– cuando vio sus sonrisas maliciosas se apresuró a aclarar– no es lo que piensan, es como mi…padre– dijo mirando por la ventana.

– Ok Harry, te creemos. Después de todo no creemos que a Malfoy le guste compartir– dijeron al unísono y soltaron unas risitas cuando a Harry se le subieron los colores.

– Dinos Harry, ¿cómo se encontraron y se hicieron _amigos_? – pregunto George disfrutando de la incomodidad del chico.

Harry decidió que podía confiarles eso, de todos modos ya debían adivinar el motivo puesto que la desaparición de la señora Malfoy ya se había hecho pública. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarles desde que se encontró con Draco en el parque muggle hasta que comenzaron a convivir y conocerse en Grimmauld Place, sin revelar la presencia de Sirius y Remus y mucho menos la de su padre y Severus.

– Vaya, parece que nuestro Harry tiene muchos secretos. Nosotros teníamos entendido que nadie podía entrar ahí después de que…– se calló y miro al moreno.

– Si, pero fue por eso mismo, es decir, la casa me reconoció como su nuevo dueño. Dumbledore me leyó el testamento de Sirius donde me dejaba en herencia la casa, pero creo que no quería que supiera que solo yo tenía acceso a ella, por eso les dijo que nadie, ni el mismo podía entrar en ella.

– Si, se veía muy frustrado de haber perdido el punto de reunión de la orden– dijeron juntos.

– Bueno y ahora dinos Harry, ¿le debemos al misterioso salvador tu cambio de look? – preguntaron mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry se sonrojo y se tapó con la túnica, lo que solo provoco risitas.

– Con eso te aseguraras de que nuestro pequeño Ronnie explote de celos, pero no te preocupes nosotros seremos tu sombra, nos aseguraremos que no te pase nada.

– Con respecto a eso…– Harry se retorció las manos nervioso– tengo un plan que me alejara de Granger y Weasley– vio la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando uso los apellidos para referirse a sus antiguos amigos.

Harry les explico una versión modificada del plan pues aun había cosas que no sabían y no era el momento. Cuando termino ambos sonrieron y le felicitaron por su increíble plan.

– Solo no esperes que nosotros también nos alejemos de ti– dijeron en tono de advertencia.

– Por supuesto que no y Draco lo sabe, solo alejara a los otros Weasley y a Granger– miro al suelo– de los demás chicos de Gryffindor aún no lo sé, primero quiero darles una oportunidad.

– No te preocupes, nosotros tantearemos el terreno con algunos de ellos y te avisaremos.

Harry les sonrió agradecido.

El resto del viaje la pasaron entre bromas y juegos de snap explosivo.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron.

– Harry ¿por qué no te sentaste con nosotros en el tren? – pregunto Hermione preocupada o más bien fingiendo.

Harry sintió con profunda tristeza la falsedad en la que había sido su mejor amiga y bajo la vista.

– Lo siento, yo…–pero fue interrumpido por la cantarina voz de Luna.

– Hola Harry, te ves precioso– dijo con su voz soñadora– ¿no vienes con nosotros? – pregunto, mirando a los demás Ravenclaw que la ignoraron.

Harry reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando vio solo un asiento vacío y asintió subiendo al carruaje sin despedirse de los demás.

– ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese? – pregunto Ron mirando con coraje el carruaje.

– Nos vemos– dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

 **HP***HR**

Harry platico el resto del camino al castillo con Luna, o más bien escucho a la chica relatarle sus viajes y las criaturas fantásticas que conoció.

Cuando llego al castillo en lugar de entrar con los demás estudiantes se despidió de Luna y se quedó rezagado con los nuevos estudiantes. Busco con la mirada a su jefa de casa y cuando la vio corrió hacia ella.

– Disculpe, Profesora McGonagall– llamo Harry controlando lo mejor que podía el temblor de su voz y mirando a la profesora a los ojos.

– Potter que hace usted aquí, debería haber entrado con sus demás compañeros al comedor– dijo severa.

– Si profesora, pero necesito hablar con el Director, es urgente– dijo mirándola con esperanza de que no pusiera muchas trabas.

– ¿Tan urgente que no puede esperar a la Selección? – pregunto con preocupación mirándolo de arriba abajo buscando heridas.

– Si profesora, de lo contrario no la molestaría.

– Esta bien Potter, espere aquí– dijo con severidad y entro al comedor cerrando la puerta.

Harry la vio desparecer por la puerta y sintió unas ganas enormes de entrar y sentarse con Draco. Se arregló la túnica del colegio con nerviosismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el director salió por ella, Harry se encontró con una mirada que mostraba preocupación, supuso que falsa igual que los demás.

– Harry, mi querido muchacho, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo.

– Director– asintió con respeto– quisiera hablar con usted, es acerca de…– fingió indecisión– quisiera ser seleccionado nuevamente– pidió con firmeza.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices Harry?! – pregunto sorprendido– Una vez que eres seleccionado no hay vuelta atrás. Además, si eso pasara ambos sabemos a dónde te mandaría el sombrero– dijo con falsa preocupación.

– Lo se profesor, por eso mismo quiero volver a ser seleccionado– vio desconfianza en los ojos del director y decidió sacar su as– tengo un plan que sé que funcionara y volteara el tablero a mi favor– Harry sabía que no mentía, el tablero estaría a su favor pero eso no quería decir que incluyera a la Orden y al director.

Sonrió con inocencia al ver brillar los astutos ojos del director y supo que ya lo había logrado.

– Esta bien Harry, acompáñame a mi oficina pero no te aseguro que lo que me pides sea posible– miro a Minerva y asintió– profesora por favor que todos los alumnos de primero se sienten juntos y anuncie que la selección será llevada al final del banquete– vio que la profesora iba a preguntar y la corto con una señal– más tarde te explicare Minerva– dicho esto salió con Harry hacia la oficina.

Cuando Harry y el director llegaron a la oficina, este le hizo sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

– Muy bien Harry, te escucho– dijo, cruzando los dedos de las manos frente al escritorio.

– Vera profesor– dijo removiéndose incomodo en su silla– estas vacaciones he tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de la profecía y…después de lo sucedido en el ministerio…– bajo la vista fingiendo tristeza, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor cuando recordó a Sirius cayendo a través del velo y se tuvo que obligar a recordar que su padrino estaba vivo y a salvo– creo que debo tomar parte de manera más activa en esta guerra– dijo, mirándolo con seguridad pero sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada por demasiado tiempo para no arriesgarse a que utilizara Legeremancia– sé que no debo arriesgarme a que me atrapen por eso el plan que tengo es sencillo pero efectivo. Con él podría acercarme a Draco Malfoy, su padre es la mano derecha de Voldemort y sería tan fácil manipularlo– hizo una mueca por las palabras pero el director muy bien podría interpretarlo como desagrado– después de todo, siempre ha querido ser mi amigo, y teniendo como amigo al Príncipe de Slytherin toda la casa de Slytherin me obedecerá y podría averiguar más– terminó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo demasiado simple.

– Vaya Harry, debo decir que no suena muy descabellado, pero mi querido muchacho no sé si funcione– dijo recargándose en la silla– porque para eso tendrías que renunciar a tus amigos, ambos sabemos lo que el señor Malfoy piensa del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. No creo que seas capaz de soportar las humillaciones del señor Malfoy. Sin añadir que serás visto como traidor por toda la escuela– terminó mirándolo fijamente.

Harry bajo la vista con verdadera tristeza, no por los Weasley y Granger sino por todas las demás personas que considera amigos. Levanto la vista y suspiro.

– Siempre hay un precio a pagar director, estoy consciente de que perderé a mis amigos pero me asegurare de ganar esta guerra– decidió acabar de una vez por todas con ese asunto y soltó la frase que inclinaría la balanza a su favor– por el Bien Mayor.

Lo había logrado. Los ojos del director brillaron intensamente al escuchar esa frase. Garabateo rápidamente en un pedazo de pergamino _"Lo tengo en mis manos"_ y lo doblo. Se levantó y miro al chico.

– Espérame aquí Harry, avisare a Minerva que al último te nombre para ser seleccionado– se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que el director ya no estaba en la oficina suspiro de alivio y se relajó, pero no le duro demasiado.

 _– Veo que se ha enterado de la verdad señor Potter._

Harry giro su cabeza tan rápido que su cuello trono. Observo al sombrero seleccionador con asombro.

– Y-yo…– tartamudeo Harry.

 _– Se la verdad señor Potter. Lo supe desde la primera vez que estuve sobre su cabeza, la decisión fue muy difícil. Fue la primera vez que quise dividir a un alumno y enviar la mitad a una casa y la otra mitad a otra casa._

– ¿Pe-pero como supo? – pregunto Harry, horrorizado de que alguien supiera su secreto– ¿Por qué no me dijo en ese momento?

 _–Pregúntate, ¿era el momento adecuado? No, no lo era, por eso calle. Saberlo fue muy sencillo, no sé si el director este enterado, pero yo me di cuenta desde el primer momento que toque a un Potter, y cuando fue el turno de Charlus Potter, supe que era el heredero de Gryffindor, hasta que paso el legado a James Potter, quien se convirtió en el siguiente descendiente de Gryffindor. Pero cuando toque tu cabeza, me di cuenta que por tus venas corrían sangre de dos herederos de las casas. Tom Riddle fue el último heredero de Slytherin que había conocido, hasta que llegaste tú. Ambas herencias eran muy fuertes, pero tú tomaste la decisión y fue la correcta, como ahora lo es cambiar de casa._

– Entonces, ¿crees que hago bien? – pregunto Harry expectante.

 _– No toda la luz es buena, ni toda la oscuridad es mala. Recuérdalo Potter._

– Dumbledore…tu…

 _– No señor Potter, por mí no se enterara jamás, eso no me incumbe._

Harry iba a preguntar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del director.

– ¿Harry? – pregunto el director mirando al sombrero.

– Le estaba explicando al sombrero mi nueva elección y está de acuerdo en reubicarme– dijo con inocencia.

– ¡Oh perfecto! Entonces no pierda más tiempo y diríjase al comedor, el banquete está por terminar.

A Harry no se lo dijeron dos veces, salió apresuradamente rumbo al comedor.

Entro y miro alrededor, al fondo estaban los de primero. Siguió su camino hacia su mesa _"hasta ahora"_ , evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar en dirección al rubio que sabía tenía la vista clavada en él, como todos los demás alumnos.

Antes de llegar a su mesa fue interceptado por Fred y George que entre risas y bromas lo llevaron a una esquina para comer.

– Y bien pequeño Harry, ¿cómo fueron las cosas? – preguntaron juntos.

– ¡No soy pequeño!– frunció el ceño molesto– ¡perfecto! Creyó todo lo que dije– sonrió de lado.

– Sabíamos que lo lograrías, ahora serás nuestra pequeña serpiente manipuladora.

Harry gruño pero después sonrió radiante.

Comieron entre bromas y juegos a costa de Harry hasta que fue el momento de la selección.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras transcurría la selección, Harry no lo demostraba pero se moría de nervios. Trago saliva cuando el último alumno paso, vio al director levantarse y fingir sorpresa cuando fue interrumpido por el sombrero seleccionador.

– ¿Pasa algo Sombrero Seleccionador? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.

– Creo que es hora de retractarme de una decisión que tome hace cinco años y es indispensable corregir ese error. Se avecinan muchos cambios y este es solo uno de ellos. Harry Potter…después de cinco años nos volveremos a encontrar.

Todo el Gran comedor quedo sumido en el más absoluto silencio y Harry sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él.

– ¡Harry Potter! – dijo con voz autoritaria el director.

Harry miro a los gemelos a los ojos y cuando le sonrieron alentándolo se levantó con firmeza. Camino con la cabeza erguida ignorando todas las miradas y los murmullos a su alrededor.

Tomo asiento en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y le pregunto en un susurro bajo, casi inaudible:

– ¿Estoy haciendo bien? Dime que si por favor.


	16. ¿¿¿SLYTHERIN?

**Nuevo capitulo!**

 **Gracias a mi querido/a Risard por seguir leyendo y tomandose el tiempo de dejar un comentario : D**

 **Risard: Aquí están las reacciones que quieres leer ; ) de verdad espero que te guste el cap ; ) Un saludo y un abrazo**

 **Un agradecimiento a todos ustedes lectores que aunque no dejan saber de su paso por la historia, siguen leyendo : D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** **¿SLYTHERIN?**

– Solo estas conociendo la otra parte de tus orígenes y aceptándolos. Creo que estás haciendo bien, como dije, se acercan cambios y tú llegaras muy lejos Potter. Espero nos volvamos a ver. _**¡SLYTHERIN!**_ – grito.

El Gran comedor cayó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Harry se levantó del taburete. Los murmullos explotaron a su alrededor y sin poder ni querer evitarlo miro a Ron y Hermione, tenían la boca abierta del asombro. Sonrió para sus adentros y camino con paso seguro hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Sin vacilación alguna se dirigió exactamente al lugar disponible entre Blaise Zabini y Draco.

Paso sus pies por el banco y tomo asiento. Ignoro la atención de los demás y miro a Zabini asintiendo en su dirección para después mirar al rubio y asentir con la misma cortesía que mostro con Zabini sabiendo que todos sus movimientos eran analizados por todo el Colegio, seguro esperando una pelea o por lo menos una explosión de rabia de parte del Príncipe de Slytherin. El rubio le regreso una mirada de completa indiferencia que aunque sabía que era fingida, le incomodaba.

Mientras el director cerraba con un pequeño discurso acerca de las segundas oportunidades y de no dejarse guiar por los prejuicios, Harry aprovecho para ocultar sus manos bajo la mesa y al segundo siguiente la mano de Draco aferraba la suya con fuerza. Suspiro imperceptiblemente y se relajó.

Antes de levantarse llego Snape y le entrego su nuevo horario.

– Le acompañare a la torre de Gryffindor por sus cosas y lo llevare a su habitación en Slytherin. Sígame– dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Harry asintió rápidamente en dirección a Draco y salió tras Snape.

 **HP***HR**

Harry creyó que tardarían mucho tiempo en cruzar el comedor y llegar a la torre, pero todos los alumnos les miraban con asombro y se apartaban de su camino.

– Potter, usted siempre llamando la atención– susurro– bien, pues les daremos un pequeño espectáculo– y sonrió de lado.

Harry le vio hacer una floritura con la varita y su túnica de Gryffindor se transformó en el uniforme de Slytherin. A Harry le gusto como combinaba su túnica con su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro, miro al profesor y sonrió. Giro su cabeza y vio a todos observarles con interés que se convirtió en jadeos sorprendidos cuando sintió la mano del profesor Snape posarse en su hombro, dirigiéndolo entre la multitud.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda y el profesor le dio la contraseña. Entro seguido de Harry. El silencio sepulcral que siguió a su entrada hizo que Harry se sintiese incómodo.

– Trae tus cosas, te espero en cinco minutos– dijo, mirando a su alrededor con asco.

– Si profesor– camino a las escaleras recibiendo miradas de sorpresa, enojo, traición, pena, lastima y algunas sonrisas de aliento.

Entro en la habitación que compartía con los chicos y casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Ron y Hermione le esperaban cruzados de brazos en actitud indignada frente a su baúl; tampoco ayudaba que Angelina, Katie Bell, Neville, Dean y Seamus estuvieran mirándolo desde unos metros atrás.

– ¡Harry Potter! Explícame ahora mismo que sucede– grito Hermione indignada y molesta– nos ignoras en el tren, no llegas a cenar y no avisas porque ¡y ahora resulta que te vas a Slytherin! – dijo subiendo la voz hasta casi gritarle.

Harry miro al grupo tras Weasley y Granger y vio en sus ojos confusión y molestia. No respondió, se limitó a mirar a Ron que le miraba con coraje.

– ¿Que pasa Potter? ¿Ya no te dignas siquiera a respondernos ahora que eres una serpiente rastrera? – pregunto Ron con veneno destilando en cada palabra.

Harry sintió que le clavaban puñales con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su antiguo mejor amigo, pero se negó a demostrarlo y se quedó callado.

– ¡Responde! – Grito fuera de si– ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora? ¿Qué llames sangre sucia a Hermione? ¿O que te hagas amigo del cobarde de Malfoy? – pregunto aproximándose unos pasos a Harry.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo indignado, eso ya era demasiado y no lo permitiría– por si lo has olvidado mi madre era hija de muggles, y no lo sé– dijo riendo sin humor– quizás el _"cobarde"_ de Malfoy como tú lo llamas sea mejor amigo de lo que _¡jamás podrías ser tú!_ – grito enojado, vio con satisfacción como retrocedía por el impacto de sus palabras– al menos con él me aseguraría de que no me traicione a la menor oportunidad– dijo mirando también a Hermione.

No le importaba nada, quería hacerles el mismo daño que le estaban haciendo a él.

– ¡Harry Potter, retráctate de lo que has dicho! – dijo Hermione escandalizada.

– _¡NO LO HARE!_ – Grito– creí que tenía amigos, pero ya veo que fui demasiado ingenuo– terminó, mirándolos con tristeza pero inmediatamente se mostró indiferente– muy bien, adiós Weasley, Granger– asintió en su dirección– fue un placer conocerlos…o tal vez no– dijo con voz fría.

Lanzo una mirada a los chicos de atrás y asintió. Dio media vuelta y salió con su baúl flotando tras él. Estaba tan molesto que no se percató de que Ron le había seguido, hasta que sintió la magia vibrar y dirigirse a él. No le dio tiempo levantar un escudo y cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio al profesor frente a él con la varita levantada.

– Weasley– escupió molesto– siempre supe que no tenía cerebro, pero creía que al menos tenia honor de mago– dijo fríamente– no hay nada más bajo que atacar por la espalda– miro con desprecio a ambos chicos– Potter vámonos– coloco la mano sobre Potter y salieron por el retrato.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo sin saber nada, solo sentía ira, dolor y decepción. No era consciente de su magia haciendo vibrar las armaduras por donde pasaba, pero Snape sí.

– Potter, cálmese o volara el castillo– dijo Severus deteniéndose.

– Hubiese dado mi vida por ellos– dijo rehuyendo su mirada– solo creía que…después de cinco años significaba algo para ellos– terminó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, lágrimas que limpio con coraje.

Severus se colocó frente al chico descasando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo fijamente.

– Supo desde el principio como acabaría esto, además ahora tendrá la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas y forjar nuevas amistades y relaciones– dijo mirándolo.

Harry iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

– ¡Harry!

Giro y vio a Angelina, Katie, Neville, Dean y Seamus corriendo hacia él. Se tensó inmediatamente temiendo sus reclamos. Pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de Angelina y Katie y recibió dos sonoros besos que le hicieron sonrojar.

– ¿Chicas? – pregunto alejándose suavemente de ellas.

– Harry, nosotros no les creemos. Ellos están diciendo que te uniste a Quien Tu Sabes y que por eso te vas a Slytherin, que eres un traidor – dijo Angelina y negó frenéticamente– pero yo no lo creo, siempre supe que Ronald tenia envidia de tu fama y Hermione de tu enorme poder, pero eso no quiere decir que nos abandonarías por algo tan bajo– terminó con convicción.

Harry sintió que se hundía su corazón y nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

– Pero si eso es cierto, y te has unido a Quien Tu Sabes– dijo Neville mirando a todos– estoy seguro que lo harías para protegernos y no por traicionarnos. Ese no serias tú, tú jamás nos abandonarías ¿verdad chicos? – pregunto con seguridad.

– Por supuesto.

– Claro.

– Te creemos Harry.

– Eres nuestro amigo.

Harry sonrió con alegría y miro a Severus en una muda pregunta. Severus pareció entender porque miro a todos a los ojos y asintió finalmente a Harry, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que podía confiar en ellos.

– Chicos, no saben lo que esto significa para mí– dijo mirándolos uno por uno– pero no puedo darles las explicaciones que quieren– dijo bajando la cabeza.

– No es necesario Harry– dijeron Dean y Seamus– nosotros te creemos, nunca harías algo que nos dañara y te comprenderíamos si comenzaras a pensar más en ti– dijo Seamus– siempre te has preocupado por nosotros y ahora tu mereces ser feliz– terminó sonriendo.

Harry los vio asentir y sonrió feliz. Un segundo después fue atrapado en un abrazo grupal.

– Basta ya o vomitare– interrumpió Severus con fingido asco– me asquea tanto sentimentalismo– terminó burlón.

– Oh vamos, tú también lo mereces– dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos y al propio Severus cuando sintió al moreno abrazarlo.

– Tienes un segundo para soltarme Potter o estarás castigado por todo el año– dijo causando risas nerviosas de todos los presentes.

– Claro– dijo Harry sonriendo socarrón– nos veremos chicos. Cuídense.

Dio media vuelta y camino con el profesor rumbo a su nueva casa.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

– Draco detente o harás un agujero en el piso– dijo Blaise por quinta vez.

Pero Draco como las primeras cuatro veces, no se había dignado a responder. Solo caminaba de aquí para allá perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry ya se había tardado demasiado y estaba preocupado de lo que la sangre sucia y el pobretón le pudieran hacer.

– Draco, ¿qué harás ahora que sabes de quien es hijo Potter? – Pregunto Nott– Debo aceptar que cuando mi padre me lo dijo el día de ayer me costó creerlo, tú me entiendes, es decir Harry Potter el ídolo de la luz, el chico de oro ¿hijo del Señor Oscuro? No imagino como estarás tú, siempre se han odiado y ahora tendrán que convivir siempre y además de todo ¡deberás arrodillarte ante el como si fuera el Señor Oscuro! – terminó, mirando a su amigo que no había reaccionado ante nada de lo que había dicho.

– Oh vamos Theo, deja a Draco– dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo– el trabajo será para nosotros, tendremos que impedir que se hechicen el uno al otro y así evitar que maten a Draco por atreverse a hechizar al hijo del Lord– terminó con tono de resignación.

Draco ni se inmuto. Si Harry no llegaba pronto, saldría a buscarlos en ese momento y lo traería encadenado si era necesario. Por suerte para ambos no fue necesario ya que en ese momento entro Severus seguido de Harry y sus pertenencias.

Severus observo a los tres ocupantes de la habitación y se giró a Harry.

– Potter, ellos serán sus compañeros de habitación, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott– dijo mirándolos uno a uno.

Harry asintió en dirección a los chicos pero su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en un par de ojos grises que le apuntaban como dagas. Trago saliva y miro al profesor que le miraba divertido.

– Esto será interesante– dijo Severus al ver el desconcierto del moreno y la ira en los ojos de su ahijado– bien Potter, compartirás el uso de la sala común pero tendrás tu propio dormitorio– camino a un retrato de Salazar Slytherin que estaba pegando al fondo– vamos, te enseñare tu dormitorio.

Harry siguió al profesor pero antes se atrevió a mirar al rubio otra vez, y lo que vio lo dejo asustado y confundido. Draco lo miraba con ira contenida, tenía la sensación de que si pudiera matarlo con los ojos ya lo habría hecho.

Se detuvo de golpe al casi chocar con Severus.

– Creo que no es necesario decirle de quien es el retrato– dijo Severus mirándolo serio.

Harry miro el retrato y enseguida lo reconoció. Se parecía bastante a la estatua que había de el en la Cámara de los Secretos.

– Claro, no podía ser de otra forma– sonrió de lado.

– "Pureza" – dijo Severus y entro.

Harry giro los ojos por la contraseña pero aun así entro, el retrato se cerró tras él. Ni siquiera levanto la vista del suelo ni presto atención a lo que decía Severus, el seguía intentando comprender que había pasado afuera con Draco.

– No se preocupe Potter, Draco entenderá cuando le explique todo– dijo con una mueca– ahora preste atención.

 **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**

– Draco que diablos te pasa– dijo Blaise zarandeándolo– o te controlas o yo te matare antes de que el Señor Oscuro lo haga– dijo molesto.

– Parece que Granger estaba muy efusiva cuando se despidió de Potter– dijo Theo socarrón– yo siempre creí que Granger estaba enamorada de Weasley pero parece que me equivoque– dijo sin saber que estaba cometiendo un error.

Draco no lo soporto y volcó la mesita de noche al mismo tiempo que los vidrios de la ventana falsa comenzaban a temblar.

– Draco cálmate por favor– dijo Blaise comenzando a asustarse.

Nunca habían visto al rubio perder así el control.

– Mira Draco, si se te facilitan más las cosas nosotros nos encargaremos de que Potter no te moleste y así…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando Potter salió del retrato seguido del profesor. Severus les dirigió una mirada a todos y salió. Harry dio unos pasos hacia el lugar por donde había salido Severus, se le había olvidado preguntar si le podía enviar una lechuza a su padre cuando un hechizo le paso cerca de la cabeza y sello e insonorizo la habitación.

– ¡Draco! – gritaron horrorizados Blaise y Theo al mismo tiempo.

Harry se giró y vio a Draco mirarlo con ojos furiosos y apuntándole con la varita. Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Nott.

– Draco, no hagas una tontería estoy seguro que Potter no está buscando problemas. Por favor baja la varita y hablemos– dijo acercándose al rubio.

– ¡Cállense y no se metan! – grito molesto y miro a Harry– ¿Quién diablos fue? – pregunto apretando los dientes.

Harry estaba desconcertado.

– ¿De qué diablos estas…

– No me quieras ver la cara Potter, mejor vete la tuya– escupió conjurando un espejo y lo mando flotando con violencia en su dirección, pero deteniéndose suavemente al llegar frente a él.

Harry se miró al espejo y lo único que vio fueron los besos de Katie y Angelina y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza y palideció. Draco no podía creer que…el jamás…

– No es lo que crees– dijo Harry dando un paso vacilante– déjame explicar.

Draco agito violentamente la varita en dirección al moreno desapareciendo los besos.

– _Nombre_ – dijo con los dientes apretados– quiero el nombre– exigió.

Blaise y Theo estaban desconcertados, no entendían que diablos pasaba pero de algo estaban seguros, no querían tener a ese Draco como enemigo.

– Katie y Angelina– murmuro Harry con la vista en el suelo.

– Las matare lentamente, juro que lo hare– dijo dando zancadas hacia Harry, quien retrocedió asustado hasta chocar con la pared.

– Draco no es lo que estás pensando– dijo Harry atropelladamente– ellas solo…

– Mas te vale que no sea lo que pienso– dijo arrinconándolo contra la pared– porque tú, Harry James Potter– dijo pinchándolo con el dedo, amenazador– eres _MIO_ , solo _MIO_ – y se abalanzo a los labios rojos de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y jadeo cuando sintió la suave lengua acariciando sus labios pidiendo permiso, el cual fue concedido y tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros del rubio o sus piernas cederían. Sus lenguas luchaban por dominar pero como era de esperar, Harry cedió gustoso el control y en su lugar enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio gimiendo de placer.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron agitados.

– Que no se vuelva a repetir Harry o las cruciare hasta el cansancio– dijo recargando su frente en la del moreno.

– No necesito a nadie más que a ti Draco– dijo besando nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez con ternura demostrando el amor que sentía por el rubio.

Blaise y Theo estaban en shock, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter besándose apasionadamente frente a ellos. ¿Cuándo, por Merlín, había sucedido eso?

Cuando salieron de su shock tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse y carraspear, atrayendo la atención hacia ellos.

Draco y Harry se separaron y ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente al ver a los dos chicos.

– Eh…yo– Draco carraspeo mirando a Harry– puedo confiar en ellos, pero tú has de estar cansado, ve a dormir– se acercó y beso suavemente sus labios– hasta mañana.

– Tu no…yo creí que…– tartamudeo Harry decepcionado.

– Por supuesto– dijo sonriendo– solo dime la contraseña.

– "Pureza" – dijo un sonriente moreno– Buenas noches.

– Que tengas _buenas_ noches Potter– dijo Blaise burlón.

– Harry– dijo mirándolos– soy Harry.

– Que tengas _dulces sueños_ Harry–dijo Theo divertido.

Harry giro los ojos azorado pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Harry desapareció ambos miraron a Draco.

– Somos todo oídos– dijeron ambos Slytherin.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

Harry ya se había puesto su pijama verde de seda cuando el retrato se abrió revelando al rubio que vestía un pijama de seda negro.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Harry mirando a Draco.

– Mejor que bien– dijo sonriendo.

– Veo que Tom cumplió su palabra con respecto a los Slytherins– dijo entrando a la cama y palmeando a su lado.

– Si– dijo subiendo a la cama– y yo me encargare de aquellos que todavía no sepan que TÚ eres intocable– dijo acercando sus labios.

Harry lo atrajo más cerca, recibiendo gustoso esa traviesa lengua que buscaba una compañera de juegos. Cuando se separaron, Harry le sonrió.

– Te extrañe todo el día, me hiciste falta.

Draco lo abrazo y lo atrajo a su pecho.

– Ahora estamos juntos y dentro de estos territorios somos libres– beso su cabello– ahora duerme que mañana empiezan las clases.

Draco se quedó despierto más tiempo, pensando en una forma de encontrar a su madre. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

Harry despertó cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrer su cuello.

– Draco– gimió bajito.

– Ya es hora Harry, levántate o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio al rubio vestido y peinándose.

– Te esperare afuera, tengo que hablar con Severus de mi permiso a Hogsmeade ahora que no está madre.

Harry asintió y vio marcharse al rubio.

Bajo media hora después lo más presentable posible porque su cabello había sido imposible de domar, pero eso no había hecho que su humor decayera. Lo primero que vio fue a Draco elegantemente vestido y sonrió, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos vio un brillo pícaro.

– Potter– dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño por el tono de voz usado y miro hacia el origen de las voces. Dio un paso atrás atónito. Frente a él estaban Nott y Zabibi arrodillados y con la cabeza inclinada.

– ¿Pero qué diablos les pasa? – pregunto dando zancadas en dirección a ambos chicos– no quiero que se arrodillen ante mí y no me hablen en ese tono– dijo molesto. Escucho risitas y miro a Draco enojado– ¿Por qué no les dices nada? ¡Que se levanten! – exclamo molesto, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

– Oh felicidades tontos. Harry se había levantado contento y ahora por su culpa está molesto conmigo– camino a su lado– levántense y dejen sus bromas.

Se levantaron y sonrieron socarrones.

– Perdónenos su majestad, no era nuestra intención.

– Oh quítense– paso aventándolos y se arrojó a los brazos del rubio provocando las risas de los otros dos.

* * *

 **Bueno, un cap mas de esta trama : D**

 **Les traeré uno mas el lunes : P espero que todos estén bien.**

 **Lindo fin de semana : D**


	17. Convivencia y nuevos amigos

**Holaaaaa les traigo un nuevo cap ; )**

 **Gracias a mis queridos lectores y aun mas a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un lindo comentario : D**

 **Saorii: Gracias por tu comentario ; ) me mucho gusto saber que sigue gustándote :D... un abrazo, cuídate.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Holaaa siii no iba a dejar a mi hermoso Harry solo...jajajaja ya veras que Harry es muy condescendiente cuando se trata de el, pero cuando dañan a alguien que el quiere, bueno es muy diferente...pero te diré una cosa, Harry no sera tan bueno cuando se vengue de lo que próximamente hará el tonto de Ron...después de todo es hijo del Señor Oscuro ; )**

 **Risard: Jajajja bueno es lindo para mi ver que te gusta tanto : D Jajajaja Draco sera muy celoso y posesivo con Harry pero créeme que no sera el único ; ) el Lord no se quedara atrás : D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Convivencia y nuevos amigos**

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

Harry llego al aula de Transformaciones junto a Draco entre risas y bromas con los otros Slytherins, pero su risa murió cuando escucho la voz de Weasley.

– Oh miren, pero si es el traidor de _Potter_ – dijo mirándolo con odio.

– Ron basta, no hagas un escándalo– llamo Hermione mirándolos con disgusto.

– Si Weasley, hazle caso a la sabelotodo de Granger– dijo Draco con desprecio– sino quieres que te mande a la enfermería.

– Mírenlos, pero si son tal para cual– dijo acercándose– un traidor para un cobarde…

No termino porque al segundo siguiente tenía una varita enterrada en el cuello.

– Vuelve a llamarle traidor y te recogerán en pedazos, pobretón– dijo Draco, con una voz baja y peligrosa, casi un susurro.

– Basta Draco, ignóralo– dijo Harry, agarrando el brazo del rubio– ahora que ya no estoy con ellos y no tienen fama la buscaran de otra forma– vio enrojecer de vergüenza al pelirrojo y sonrió con satisfacción.

Dieron media vuelta, pero antes de avanzar un par de pasos Draco vio una mano caer sobre el hombro de Harry y girarlo con violencia. Sin pensarlo si quiera, se giró con rapidez y alzo su mano derecha empujando con su magia el desgarbado cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el fondo del aula dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos le miraban sorprendidos y temerosos mientras Harry le miraba asombrado.

– Que esto les sirva como advertencia– dijo mirando a todos los Gryffindors– cualquiera lo suficientemente _estúpido_ que se atreva a tocar a Harry lo pagara muy caro– les lanzo una mirada asesina a todos.

– ¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? – Pregunto la profesora McGonagall entrando al aula– ¡¿ese es el señor Weasley?! – pregunto horrorizada.

–Malfoy lo ataco profesora– soltó Hermione acusando con el dedo al rubio, arrodillada al lado del pelirrojo.

– ¡Señor Malfoy! – exclamo sorprendida.

– Lo siento profesora pero él se lo busco– dijo con un tono que era todo menos arrepentimiento o disculpa.

– Si profesora, ataco a Harry por la espalda– agrego Neville.

– Y no es la primera vez, anoche también le ataco por la espalda, le lanzo un _Desmaius_ cuando bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! – preguntaron la profesora McGonagall y Draco al mismo tiempo, una con incredulidad y el otro con rabia.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – pregunto Draco al moreno, entre preocupado y molesto.

– Yo…bueno es que…no le di importancia– dijo revolviéndose incómodo.

– ¡¿Qué no le diste importancia?! – exclamo Draco incrédulo.

– ¡Basta jóvenes! – Exclamo la profesora– señorita Granger, lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería y cuando despierte dígale que tiene detención conmigo toda la semana ah, y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor– miro a Malfoy y continuo– usted no se salva señor Malfoy, aunque le agradezco actuar a tiempo esa no era la manera, 15 puntos menos para Slytherin– dirigió su mirada preocupada hacia Harry– ¿se encuentra bien, señor Potter? – pregunto, escrutando su rostro y cuerpo.

– Estoy bien profesora, no se preocupe– contesto abochornado.

– Tomen asiento todos– dijo molesta.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, media hora después regreso Weasley y Granger, pero Harry ni se inmuto, estaba disfrutando de la clase. Para el final de la clase había ganado 50 puntos para Slytherin por ser el primero en transformar una copa de cristal en un hermoso cisne blanco, Draco había sido el otro alumno que lo había logrado y ambos sonrieron socarrones a Granger que les miraba indignada y con la cara completamente roja.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, recibiendo halagos de los sangrepura por sus excelentes modales en la mesa y sonrojándose cada vez que Draco le miraba con orgullo.

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron a los invernaderos con los Hufflepuff. A pesar de que tuvo que aguantar las miradas recelosas que le enviaban, disfruto la compañía de Draco que siempre atento le resolvió todas sus dudas y al final de la clase le regalo una hermosa rosa roja.

Salieron de los invernaderos y se despidieron de Theo y Blaise que irían a mandar una lechuza. Draco y Harry se dirigieron a su sala común junto con otro grupo de su casa.

– Tenemos libre hasta la hora de la comida– dijo Draco caminando al lado de Harry– que te parece si vamos a la habitación y te presto mi lechuza, así le envías noticias a los amigos de tu papá y a tu padre.

– Gracias Draco, quería hacerlo pero Hedwig es muy fácil de reconocer.

Media hora después Harry había enviado dos cartas, una para Remus y Sirius y la otra para su padre.

–Harry– comenzó Draco inseguro después de ver a la lechuza partir– ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó serio.

Harry tenía una idea de lo que quería hablar el rubio y se sintió nervioso pero aun así asintió.

– Te escucho Draco– dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

Draco miro los ojos verdes y supo que no habría nada que no haría por ver a ese chico feliz. Sonrió y tomo las manos cálidas del moreno.

– Harry…me gustas– vio los ojos sorprendidos del moreno– y mucho, yo…le pedí su consentimiento al Lord para cortejarte– soltó esperando la reacción del moreno.

– ¡Draco! –Exclamo sorprendido y después sonrió de lado– ¿no te crució Tom? – pregunto divertido.

– Supongo que lo pensó– dijo sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio– yo…tengo el consentimiento del Lord y de los amigos de tu papá, pero si tu no…– no termino la oración, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo indignado sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida del rubio– eso sí que no, te lo dije antes, ¡ _TU_ Draco Lucius Malfoy Black eres _MIO_ y no pienso permitir que alguien más te toque como lo hago yo! – declaro con firmeza en la voz.

– ¡Harry! – Dijo sorprendido– creí que tú no…

Harry no lo dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre sus labios y lo tumbo sobre la cama. Profundizo el beso con avidez, cuando se separaron los ojos de Draco eran casi negros por el deseo.

– _Mío_ – dijo Harry mientras besaba el pálido cuello.

– Harry– jadeo Draco.

Tomo a Harry por los hombros invirtiendo posiciones y se colocó sobre él.

– Yo soy tuyo pero, ¿tú eres mío? ¿Solo mío? – pregunto mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba apasionadamente.

– Sí, soy tuyo Draco, solo tuyo– respondió con pasión.

Draco gimió quedo al oír a Harry declararse suyo. Bajo a su boca y lo beso, metiendo su lengua y explorando la deliciosa boca del moreno mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados.

– Mío, mío, mío– repitió mientras besaba con hambre el cuello de Harry.

Siguió chupando, mordiendo y besando todo su cuello, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados del moreno.

– Ahhhh Draco– gimió cuando le mordió la clavícula. La corbata estaba olvidada sobre la cama.

Draco se detuvo y miro los ojos del moreno casi negros, solo se veía un delgado círculo verde.

– Harry– jadeo– no tienes idea de lo delicioso que te ves así, todo sonrojado, agitado y con los labios rojos– se enderezo para mirarlo bien– sino paramos ahora después no podré hacerlo.

Harry asintió todavía mareado de tanto placer.

– Ven– Draco se levantó con un suspiro y le tendió la mano– bajemos a comer– salieron del dormitorio del moreno pero antes de salir por el retrato se giró y miro esos hermosos ojos verdes– por cierto, ahora somos formalmente novios, por lo menos dentro de Slytherin– hizo una mueca y salió hacia la sala común– pero eso no quiere decir que no hechizare a cualquiera que se acerque demasiado a ti, así que adviérteles a tus amiguitas– dicho esto le beso frente a toda la sala común para dejar bien claro que Harry era de su propiedad y que cualquiera que lo tocara sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Cuando la comida terminó se dirigieron a su última clase del día: Runas Antiguas.

La clase no fue tan complicada gracias a la ayuda de Draco y en cuanto termino se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea y así tener la tarde libre.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontraron con Colín, que le sonrió a Harry indeciso.

– Ah, hola P-Potter– dijo sonrojándose– el Director me pidió que te avisara que estará esperándote en su oficina– dijo nervioso, echando miradas a Draco.

– Gracias Colín– dijo sonriendo– y soy Harry no Potter. Nos vemos.

– Claro Harry, nos vemos– miro a Malfoy y asintió– Malfoy.

– Seguro querrá saber cómo fue mi día y si he conseguido información de ti o los demás– dijo encaminándose a la dirección.

– ¿Qué le dirás? – pregunto siguiéndolo.

– Nada, obviamente– se encogió de hombros– le diré que apenas nos estamos conociendo y que necesito más tiempo, ¿te veo en la sala común? – pregunto mirándolo.

– Claro, pero antes te llevare.

Harry salió media hora después con la promesa de que en cuanto tuviera información inmediatamente se la llevaría. Sonriendo se dirigió a la sala común.

Draco lo esperaba sentado frente al fuego y saludando a los demás fue a sentarse junto al rubio, que no perdió tiempo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo. Harry se acurruco y bostezo cansado.

– Mmmmm, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos la tarea de Transformaciones y nos alistemos para dormir– dijo divertido.

– Sí, o a este paso me quedare dormido en tus piernas– dijo levantándose y tallándose los ojos.

Después de ducharse, Harry cayó dormido plácidamente sobre el pecho del rubio que se había convertido en su almohada favorita.

* * *

La semana había pasado volando entre clases, tareas y amigos. Había recibido cartas de su padre, Remus y su padrino felicitándolo por su nueva casa. Su padre le había contado que ya tenía progresos en su investigación de los horrocruxes de su papá y Lily pero que le explicaría cuando se vieran.

Por suerte la semana había transcurrido sin incidentes, quizás porque Weasley seguía castigado y Granger no se atrevía a hacer nada sola. Pero como nada es eterno, el martes después de pociones el profesor Severus le había pedido que se quedara. Le había dicho que necesitaban hablar y que lo esperaría a otro día por la tarde.

Harry toco en las habitaciones del profesor Snape y después entro.

– Buenas tardes profesor ¿quería verme? – pregunto Harry.

– Si Potter, siéntese– espero a que tomara asiento y continuo– el director está preocupado por la influencia que pudiera tener el señor Malfoy y en general los Slytherins sobre usted– dijo mirándolo serio– me ha pedido que lo vigile todo el tiempo y que retome sus clases particulares de Oclumancia.

– Pero no las necesito– dijo apresuradamente.

– Lo se Potter, pero el director no tiene que saberlo– le sonrió de lado– lo veré tres veces por semana, puede traerse los deberes, libros, revistas o lo que quiera para pasar el tiempo– se levantó– ahora retírese, empezaremos la siguiente semana.

Harry salió decaído hacia su sala común.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Durante la siguiente semana Harry había estado un poco atareado, tanto por las clases, deberes y más, como por el constante acoso del director, pero eso no opacaba los lindos momentos que pasaba con Draco.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio que una cabeza pelirroja venia justo de frente.

– Pero mira quien viene ahí, el _Gran Harry Potter_ y solo– dijo Ron con burla– ¿Dónde está el cobarde de tu amigo?

Harry levanto la vista con molestia, su día iba tan bien que no deseaba echarlo a perder.

– Escucha Weasley– dijo con firmeza, viendo a los curiosos que se acercaban– no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, pero si tanto quieres saber cada paso que doy, te daré mi agenda así podrás seguirme a todos lados y quien sabe…– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– tal vez tengas la suficiente suerte como para que te regale un autógrafo– dijo empujándolo y pasando por su lado sin disimular su sonrisa al escuchar las burlas de los demás.

– Estúpido Potter no te saldrás con la tuya, en cuanto te ponga las manos encima…

– Si, si, lo que tú digas. Ahora desaparece, tu presencia me molesta– dijo agitando la mano al aire sin detener su camino.

Escucho gritos y risas pero él ni se inmuto, lo único que quería era llegar al campo de Quidditch y buscar a Draco.

Vio a un gran grupo de Slytherins con Draco en el centro dando órdenes, sonrió colocándose su saeta en el hombro y caminando directo a él. Paso entre todos los chicos y chicas y le planto un sonoro beso en los labios dejando a todos alucinados.

– Parece que alguien está de muy buen humor hoy– dijo Draco sonriendo mientras le retiraba un mechón de la frente.

– Claro, hoy practicare un poco de Quidditch. Por supuesto, si su majestad me acepta– dijo burlón haciendo una falsa reverencia.

Todos soltaron risitas. Sintió los suaves dedos de Draco en su barbilla y levanto la vista. Draco sonreía cínico. A su señal todos se cerraron en círculo y Draco tomo a Harry de la cintura mientras lo besaba suavemente y sin preocupaciones. Cualquiera que pasara solo vería un grupo compacto de Slytherins.

– Sabes perfectamente que tú no tienes por qué hacer ninguna prueba– susurro suavemente mirándolo a los ojos– contigo como buscador la copa de las casas será nuestra.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo asombrado dando un paso atrás.

– Shhh– dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios– ambos sabemos que tú eres el mejor buscador y a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto dejarte el puesto a cambio de la copa– dijo sonriendo con descaro.

– Pero…

– No me interesan tus excusas Potter– dijo fingiendo molestia– ahora mejor ayúdame a escoger a los integrantes del equipo– dicho esto camino jalando al moreno hacia el centro.

Dos horas después el equipo estaba formado, con Draco como capitán y guardián; Harry como buscador; Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey y Graham Montague como cazadores; Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe como golpeadores.

– Muy bien, eso es todo. En cuanto tenga los horarios de entrenamiento serán informados– dijo caminando con un feliz moreno al lado.

 ** _TR***LV_**

Tom estaba sentado en la sala de estar luciendo pensativo. Giraba su varita distraídamente mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía una carta. La ironía de esta situación no había pasado por alto para él. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esta situación, solo que eran dos personas diferentes y dos clases de sentimientos. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de Nagini.

 _"¿En qué piensas Tom? no te había visto tan concentrado desde hace unas semanas"_ siseo enroscándose cómoda en los pies del Lord.

 _– "Estoy pensando como entrar en Hogwarts"–_ siseo distraído sin mirar a la serpiente.

 _"Tanto lo extrañas que estás pensando como colarte en el colegio"_ siseo divertida.

 _– "Por supuesto que no–_ replico indignado _– lo que pasa es…"_

 _"Oh vamos Tom, acéptalo–_ siseo alejándose sutilmente de su punto de mira _– te la pasas hablando todo el tiempo de él, explicándome todo lo que aprendió y todo lo que le enseñaras cuando este de vacaciones. No paras de hacer planes para celebrar Navidad ¡y no te atrevas a negarlo! –_ siseo cuando vio que pensaba interrumpirla _– si no es para alabarlo es para quejarte, que si es un desobediente, testarudo, irresponsable, que con seguridad no está comiendo bien, etc., etc., etc." –_ siseo aburrida.

 _– "Ni siquiera me dignare a discutir eso contigo y para que lo sepas es EL–_ siseo furioso blandiendo la carta en el aire _– quien me está rogando que vaya a Hogwarts a ver su primer partido de Quidditch. Aunque admito que siempre me ha parecido una pérdida de tiempo he decidido ir y no…no es porque lo extrañe como según tú dices. Es porque quiero observar de cerca el comportamiento del viejo chocho y encontrarle con la guardia baja, tal vez me entere de algo. Ahora vete antes de que haga serpiente a las brasas–_ siseo avivando el fuego de la chimenea _– aún tengo que pensar como burlar las protecciones de la escuela sin ser detectado"._

Nagini estaba segura que si pudiera revolear los ojos lo hubiera hecho. Tom siempre dejaba de pensar con coherencia cuando del chico se trataba.

 _"Porque no en lugar de quebrarte la cabeza con grandes planes utilizas tu astucia. Un plan sencillo sería más efectivo. Por si no lo sabias las serpientes somos consideradas como animales mágicos de muy baja peligrosidad por lo cual las barreras de protección de CUALQUIER lugar no detectan nuestra magia"._

 _– "Me parece una buena idea. El único problema es que aunque una de mis formas animagas sea una serpiente mi núcleo mágico sigue siendo el de un mago"–_ siseo molesto _._

 _"Por Merlín Tom–_ siseo furiosa _– usa la única neurona que te ha de quedar y piensa. Eres un mago joder, por si no lo sabias existen miles de pociones y adivina que… ¡tienes al mejor maestro de pociones!_

Tom intento debatir el argumento de Nagini pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue boquear como pez fuera del agua.

 _– "Muy bien, LO ADMITO y ahora largo–_ siseo girándose avergonzado.

 _"Como quieras Tommy, solo asegúrate de consultarlo cuanto antes con Severus"._

Tom se dejó caer sin elegancia al sillón, totalmente derrotado. No tenía caso negarlo, extrañaba al descerebrado de su hijo y quería verlo cuanto antes. Suspiro con resignación, entre su hijo y su James se estaba volviendo loco.

 _James_

Se recargo en el sillón pensando en su amado James. ¿Harry sería tan bueno volando como su amor? Se dejó hundir en el recuerdo del primer partido que fue a ver de su hermoso chico de cabello alborotado.

 _Estaba en una sala de estar, en su último viaje de búsqueda cuando recibió una lechuza. Se acercó rápidamente cuando reconoció el animal que le devolvía la mirada. Alivio a la lechuza de su carga y tomo asiento en su sillón desplegando la carta con anticipación._

 _"Querido Tommy_ – resoplo negando con la cabeza divertido– _¿cómo está yendo tu viaje? Espero que te la estés pasando bien._ _Es divertido volver al Colegio pero te extraño, les he contado por fin a mis amigos acerca de ti, sus reacciones fueron muy buenas teniendo en cuenta la situación. Sirius y Remus quieren conocerte para tener " La charla del amigo" contigo, Lily está feliz por mí, aunque sospecho que está más feliz por deshacerse de mi hummp, y Peter dice que si está bien para mi entonces está de acuerdo. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero lamentablemente una carta no será suficiente. La principal es invitarte a mi primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, entiendo si estas ocupado pero sería inmensamente feliz si pudieras venir a verme aunque sea unos momentos. Me es difícil estar lejos de ti y espero con ansias que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad. En caso de que no tengas ningún inconveniente en venir entonces te espero el siguiente sábado a las 11 am en los vestidores, el juego comienza a las 11:30 am. _

_Tuyo, James._

 _Tom guardo la carta con sumo cuidado y frunció el ceño ideando un plan para entrar a Hogwarts sin que el viejo comecaramelos se diera cuenta. No le importaba el Quidditch, siempre había pensado en el juego como una pérdida de tiempo, pero volver a ver a su hermoso moreno valía la pena._

Salió de sus pensamientos con un suspiro. Ese lejano sábado, había visto a su amor volar con una gracia tal que había quedado aún más enamorado del chico, cosa que nunca estuvo en sus cuidadosos planes. Después de haber cumplido con sus amigos se había deshecho de ellos para pasar una valiosa media hora besando sin sentido a su hermoso joven que se había deshecho en sus brazos.

Suspiro con frustración al ver el bulto en sus pantalones. Cuando trajera de regreso a su Jams se las cobraría caro, no dejaría salir ese hermoso cuerpo durante una semana.

* * *

Severus caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras con rapidez, llevaba la varita aferrada con fuerza y no le importaba hechizar unos cuantos alumnos si así bajaba un poco su frustración.

Era la segunda vez, ¡la segunda!, en esa semana que era llamado por el director. ¿Qué acaso era tan inconsciente para pensar que no tenía trabajo que hacer? y por si no fuera poco ahora tenía que hacer una poción para el Señor Oscuro que se llevaba 15 largos días de preparación, todo porque el inconsciente de Potter quería que _"papi"_ viniera a verlo jugar Quidditch.

Fulmino con la mirada a la gárgola antes de mascullar la absurda contraseña. Toco y espero el permiso para entrar, segundos que aprovecho para componer su máscara.

– Adelante– vio entrar a su protegido y sonrió amable– oh Severus, gracias por venir tan rápido. No te quitare tanto tiempo, pero toma asiento muchacho– espero y luego continuo– quisiera saber que has averiguado de Harry, estoy preocupado por él.

– En realidad muy poco, casi nada– dijo removiéndose– lo que sí es un hecho es que el chico está demasiado deprimido por lo de Black aunque aparente lo contrario y por lo que he visto las cosas con los Slytherins van bien.

– ¿No has podido averiguar algo más? – dijo sin ocultar su decepción.

– No director– replico Severus con los dientes apretados– lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre, entre las clases particulares de Potter, todos mis grupos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, además de los encargos del Lord no me queda tiempo para invertir en otra cosa.

– Tienes razón mi muchacho, te he cargado con mucho trabajo y por eso estoy buscando ayuda para ti– tomo un caramelo de limón y continuo– mi antiguo amigo Horace Slughorn está por aceptar el puesto de maestro de pociones, espero tenerlo aquí después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero hay otra cuestión en la que requiero tu opinión– continuo con tranquilidad– Remus me contacto ayer y me pidió que Harry pasara la primera salida a Hogsmeade con él, pero aún no he tomado una decisión.

Sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción asintió.

– Creo que le ayudaría a Potter, quizás sería conveniente que pasara un poco de tiempo con él y alejarse de la influencia que podrían tener en el los Slytherins.

– Si, lo mismo pensé. Solo espero que no salga al revés y termine convenciendo a Harry de que regrese a Gryffindor.

– Lo dudo mucho, si algo he aprendido de ese chico es lo testarudo que es– terminó con un bufido.

– Muy bien, entonces está decidido– se levantó contento– puedes retirarte.

Severus se levantó y salió sin una palabra más.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ; )**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles : D**


	18. Recuerdos y Sueños

**Hola queridos y preciosos seguidores oscuros : D les traigo otro nuevo cap ; )**

 **Gracias, mil gracias por comentar : D me hacen tan feliz.**

 **Respuestas** **para:**

 **Risard: Contentísima como siempre de saber cuanto te gusto el capitulo : ) Ohhhh McGonagall adora a Harry ; ) no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo... sobre Sev, te diré que si :D tendrá pareja y se querrán mucho, pero no, no es Lily...Colín, jajajaja pobre Colín, si también Colín tendrá su participación y también el tendrá una pareja con la que sera feliz ; )**

 **aquagt929: Holaaa de verdad? por eso no te preocupes ; ) aunque tus comentarios vayan retrasados lo importante para mi es saber que piensas del capitulo y así sea en el capitulo siguiente tendrás tu respuesta : D Lily regresara pero no sera pareja de Sev : ( cuando ella regrese mi Sev ya sera feliz con su pareja pero seguirán siendo muy buenos amigos ; ) pero por Lily no te preocupes, hizo tanto por Harry y James que merece ser feliz. Espero que nos leamos en este capi : D**

 **alba: Soy yo quien te agradece por leer y dejar un comentario para alegrar mi día : D**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Siii y pronto su relación saldrá a la luz ; ) Ohh con el tiempo Harry se acercara mas a lo gris-oscuro que a la luz : P**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:** **Recuerdos y Sueños**

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Harry y Draco habían salido de Encantamientos y se dirigían al gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Iban platicando sobre la cantidad de deberes que ya tenían acumulados siendo apenas martes. Theo y Blaise discutían acerca del puntaje que obtendrían ese año gracias a Harry. Mientras Pansy, Dafne y Astoria conversaban sobre el último grito de la moda mágica.

– Oh, acabo de recordar que mi tarea de Pociones está en la habitación– dijo Harry deteniéndose y mirando a Draco– iré rápido por ella me apartas lugar– ni bien termino echo a correr rumbo a las mazmorras.

Draco apenas fue capaz de contestar cuando el moreno ya había dado la vuelta en el pasillo. Escucho risitas a sus espaldas y maldijo por lo bajo echando a correr tras el moreno, eso sí, con toda la elegancia con la que un Malfoy podría correr.

– Demonios Harry, sí que corres rápido– dijo entrando por el retrato de Salazar.

Harry estaba de espaldas buscando, cuando escucho la voz del rubio. Pego un brinco asustado por la repentina presencia.

– Oh Draco, susto que me has dado– dijo girándose sorprendido.

Draco sintió que se le aceleraba más la respiración al ver a Harry así, todo agitado, sonrojado, con la túnica desarreglada y su rebelde cabello azabache más desarreglado que de costumbre.

– Sigues siendo un desastre Potter– dijo con voz ronca.

Harry frunció el ceño mirándose de arriba abajo y sonrojándose aún más al ver el aspecto que tenía, lo que solo lo hizo aún más irresistible a los ojos de Draco.

Harry suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, giro y tomo su pergamino con rapidez dando la vuelta. Ahora tendría que pasar a arreglarse al baño, pero se sorprendió al toparse de frente con el rubio que lo devoraba con los ojos.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto tragando saliva ruidosamente.

– Oh, Harry… te ves irresistible cuando te agitas… me haces querer hacerte muchas cosas pervertidas– dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Harry no registro las palabras dichas. Su atención estaba centrada en el sensual movimiento de la lengua de Draco, viendo con avidez esos húmedos labios que se acercaban cada vez más. Cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto y de inmediato correspondió al beso, enredando los dedos en los rubios cabellos. Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas al sentir la lengua de Draco hacer contacto con la suya y solo fue capaz de gemir mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

Draco se perdió al escuchar gemir a Harry y sin pensar lo empujo contra lo primero que encontró, que en este caso fue el escritorio del moreno dejándolo sentado sobre él. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a permanecer separado de cualquier parte de ese cuerpo. Se coló entre sus piernas acariciándolas de arriba abajo mientras devoraba ese pálido cuello que se exponía para él, disfrutando de los jadeos y gemidos del moreno.

Harry estaba totalmente perdido, lo único que sentía era la boca de Draco paseándose por todo su cuello haciéndolo gemir descaradamente. Sin poder contenerse más, coló sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo aún más sus piernas dejándose completamente a merced del rubio, quien aprovecho para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de Harry sin detener el recorrido por su mandíbula.

Estaban tan concentrados en su placer que fueron sorprendidos por un fuerte _plop_ a sus espaldas, haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

– Dobby no quería interrumpir, Harry Potter señor– dijo retorciéndose las manos, mirando al suelo– pero el profesor Snape manda a decir que los quiere en 5 minutos en el comedor o estarán castigados durante el resto del año.

Harry no era capaz de mirar al elfo ni que decir de contestar, estaba ocupadísimo con los botones de su camisa.

– Dile que iremos enseguida y ahora retírate– dijo Draco intentando sonar calmado aun cuando su corazón latía desbocado.

Draco giro y vio al moreno sonrojado con vergüenza, se acercó levantándolo.

– Vamos pequeño, si te ven entrar así todo el Colegio sabrá lo que estábamos haciendo– dijo mientras le arreglaba la túnica.

– ¡No me digas pequeño! – replico molesto.

– Muy bien fierecilla, demuéstramelo entonces– dijo jalándolo a la salida.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

 _Caminaba sin rumbo fijo sobre las hojas podridas de los árboles. No sabía dónde estaba ni que hacia ahí; solo seguía unos suaves murmullos que se acrecentaban cada vez que se acercaba a la densa neblina. Estaba a pocos metros de entrar en ella y lo único que veía a su alrededor eran árboles y más árboles, no había vereda ni espacio suficiente para caminar con facilidad; su túnica iba rasgada y tenía cortes por toda la cara._

 _Cansado. Así se sentía, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de descubrir lo había del otro lado. Sus pies se movían con voluntad propia, su mirada clavada en la neblina buscando algún indicio de lo que encontraría, estaba demasiado cerca, un paso más…un paso más…_

– Harry despierta… ¿me escuchas?

La voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y por si eso no fuera poco lo estaba zarandeando de forma brusca. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al tiempo que se sostenía la cabeza.

– Basta o harás que mi cerebro quede hecho licuado– cuando sintió que lo soltaba levanto la vista– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me despiertas con tanto amor? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

Draco estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo– dijo preocupado– de repente empezaste a moverte y creí que ya ibas a despertar pero… después tu respiración se agito y comenzaste a agitarte con dolor y a sudar y… susurrabas "un paso más, un paso más" te intente despertar cuando te vi agitado pero no reaccionabas y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que sacudirte un poco– vio a Harry asentir distraídamente– ¿una pesadilla? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

– No lo recuerdo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– de todas maneras gracias por despertarme, me apresurare o llegaremos tarde.

Harry no le dio más importancia al asunto y se concentró en sus clases del día, después tendría tiempo de relajarse practicando Quidditch.

Cuando las clases se terminaron se dirigieron juntos al campo de Quidditch para esperar a los demás. Iban platicando alegremente cuando se toparon con Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw que sonreía de manera extraña hacia Draco. Lo sintió tensarse y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el chico le interrumpió.

– Malfoy, que bueno que te encuentro solo– miro a Harry y sonrió de lado– sin ofender Potter– regreso su vista a Malfoy– tú me entiendes. Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos esta noche, ya sabes, para pasar un rato _agradable_ – dijo acercándose.

Draco retrocedió rápido y miro a Harry, que lo veía con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

– Harry– intento acercarse pero el moreno retrocedió mirando a Goldstein.

– Oh, ya veo– dijo Anthony mirando a Potter de arriba abajo– por mí no hay problema Malfoy, puedes llevar a Potter estoy seguro que disfrutaremos mucho más que aquella vez que llevaste a ese chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff, no recuerdo su nombre pero…

– Cállate– dijo Draco molesto, mirando con ojos asesinos al idiota de Goldstein.

Harry escucho todo en silencio, no quería creer pero bastaba ver la expresión en la cara de Draco para saber que era cierto, sintió que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente en su pecho. _"¿De qué momento hablaba Anthony? Podría ser el año pasado"_ Harry se negaba a creer que Draco lo hubiera hecho cuando ya estaban juntos ¿o sí? No sabía que pensar, su corazón era un torbellino de sentimientos, lo único que sabía era que quería salir de ahí. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

– Yo…– Harry tenía la vista desenfocada– debo que irme– dio media vuelta sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y camino rápido sin rumbo fijo e ignorando la voz de Draco.

Draco vio a Harry perderse por la esquina del pasillo, tenía ganas de seguirlo pero antes…aventó a Goldstein contra la pared al tiempo que le clavaba la punta de la varita en el cuello.

– No lo repetiré otra vez– dijo Draco mirándolo con desprecio– _aléjate de mí_ , no _vuelvas_ a buscarme– gruño presionando aún más la varita.

Anthony le miro desconcertado por un momento pero luego sonrió.

– Ya veo–dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado– te estas tirando a Potter, vaya Malfoy estas apuntando alto, mira que llevar a la cama al Niño-Que-Vivió, bueno lo de niño…

– _¡No te metas con Harry!_ – grito con odio presionando con fuerza su otra mano en la garganta del chico– o de lo contrario sabrás de lo que soy capaz, mi padre se encargó de enseñarme muy bien– lo aventó al suelo con demasiada fuerza– y ahora ¡fuera de mi vista! – vio al chico tambalearse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

En cuanto desapareció echo a correr al campo de Quidditch esperando encontrar a Harry solo y poder aclarar la situación.

 ** _HR***HP_**

Harry no supo cómo había llegado ahí, ni tampoco que esperar del otro lado, por eso no se sorprendió cuando entro y encontró solo un sofá frente al fuego, la habitación era pequeña.

Camino hacia el sofá, las lágrimas dificultaban su visión, pero sus rodillas cedieron unos pocos pasos antes cayendo al suelo. Dejo salir libremente sus lágrimas y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sabía que lo mejor era hablar con Draco y que le explicara pero en ese momento dolía demasiado tan solo pensar en él. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sintió cuando se quedó dormido. Se enderezo sintiendo su espalda protestar por tanto tiempo en el suelo, la habitación estaba oscura y no sabía la hora. Conjuro un _Tempus_ y supo que no podía regresar, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Draco estuvo esperando a Harry durante el entrenamiento pero no apareció, ni tampoco en la cena. Así que cuando dieron las 5 de la mañana supo que ya no regresaría. Se dispuso a dormir por lo menos dos horas, Harry no podía huir de él todo el tiempo y menos tomando clases juntos. Pero cuando entro al Gran Comedor y no lo vio se resignó a que no asistiría a clases puesto que no había ido a bañarse ni a cambiarse. Mas desganado que antes se dirigió a su primera clase sabiendo que Severus pediría explicaciones nada más terminar.

Levanto la vista cuando iba llegando al aula y vio a Harry caminando hacia la misma dirección con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y camino hacia él, llamando su atención.

– Harry, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto buscando su mirada– por favor escúchame, yo no…

– Solo quiero saber una cosa– interrumpió mirándolo directo a los ojos– ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo lo que dijo ayer Anthony?

Draco sintió que se abría un hoyo a sus pies al ver la mirada inexpresiva y la voz indiferente del moreno.

– Fue el año pasado, pero no hubo nada más entre nosotros, fue solo…sexo– dijo mirando al moreno con temor.

– ¿Y desde que entramos? – Vio a Draco negar frenéticamente– ¿con nadie?

– Nadie Harry, te lo aseguro– dijo tomándolo de las manos– desde que nos vimos en el verano no he pensado ni visto a nadie que no seas tú Harry– dijo suplicando con la mirada– no puedo borrar lo que hice en el pasado pero ahora no me interesa nadie más que tú, créeme por favor.

– Te creo Draco– sonrió ligeramente– es solo que me dolió saber que alguien más te había tocado y que tú lo habías tocado, es decir…yo sé que eso paso pero…fue duro escucharlo de labios de uno de ellos– dijo con tristeza.

– Lo siento tanto Harry– dijo abrazándolo– no creí que el…yo siempre fui claro en ese aspecto, sabían que solo era cosa de una vez y que no me interesaba ningún tipo de relación…

– Entiendo Draco– dijo besándolo suavemente.

– Gracias Harry, no sé qué hubiera hecho si tú no…– negó con la cabeza– ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que entramos quizás es tiempo de que todos sepan de nuestra relación.

– Quizás tengas razón.

 ** _HR***HP_**

Una semana más había pasado y el primer partido se acercaba rápido, pero Harry estaba muy cansado. Los entrenamientos no eran pesados, al menos no para él, pero la pila de deberes crecía demasiado rápido además no dormía muy bien. Toda la semana había tenido el mismo sueño, no lo recordaba del todo, al principio solo veía bosque, pero ahora recordaba neblina, mucha neblina y tenía la sensación de que se repetía una y otra vez durante toda la noche.

Despertó agitado como cada día y ya no logro conciliar el sueño aunque esta vez lo atribuyo a que vería a su padre ese día en Hogsmeade.

Cuando salió del baño ya listo, Draco caminaba hacia el con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Otra pesadilla? – pregunto escrutando con atención su rostro.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

– Esto ya no me gusta Harry, si sigue así tendremos que hablar con Severus.

– Sí, creo que será lo mejor y ahora apresúrate que se nos hará tarde.

Draco solo sonrió y le dio un beso antes de entrar al baño.

 ** _HR***TR_**

Una hora después Harry iba con los demás alumnos hacia Hogsmeade. No le preocupaba escabullirse sin llamar la atención pues sabía que Severus se encargaría de eso, además si alguien preguntaba, los Slytherins dirían que se había ido con Remus.

Se quedó rezagado despidiéndose de Draco mientras esperaba que sus demás compañeros se fueran para poder ponerse su capa. Cuando estuvo listo partió sin demora hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Llego en menos de 10 minutos y entro con rapidez iluminando con su varita.

Tom ya lo esperaba acomodado en su sillón y cuando le vio quitarse la capa se fijó con detenimiento en las enormes ojeras que tenía. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se veía muy cansado.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver su mueca.

– Cualquiera pensaría que no te alegras de verme– dijo con molestia.

Tom sonrió divertido, le gustaba cuando el gatito sacaba las uñas.

– No he dicho eso– dijo sin moverse– es solo que te ves muy cansado– hizo una mueca burlona– me imagino que las noches con el joven Malfoy son muy cansadas.

Harry le miro confundido unos segundos antes de comprender las palabras de su padre, haciéndolo sonrojarse furiosamente.

– No es lo que estás pensando, yo no…el no…me refiero a que nosotros no…– miro la expresión burlona de su padre y exclamo abochornado– ¡aun soy virgen padre!– clavo la vista en el suelo y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Tom entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos mientras veía a su hijo. En ese momento quiso tener al heredero Malfoy frente a él para practicar un par de hechizos que le dejarían inservible cierta parte de su anatomía que no requería de su uso mientras estuviera con su hijo.

Se levantó y camino hacia su hijo hasta quedar frente a él.

– Ahora el heredero Malfoy me gusta menos– dijo abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, tomándolo desprevenido– y ahora cambiemos de tema antes de que lo busque y me asegure de que no podrá usar a su amiguito para…

– ¡Padre! – exclamo abochornado, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

– Esta bien, pasemos a terrenos más seguros– caminaron al sillón y se sentaron juntos– ya tengo todo listo para el ritual, solo hace falta saber la ubicación exacta de James y Evans.

Harry le miro asombrado y estaba por preguntar cuando su padre lo interrumpió otra vez.

– Antes de que empieces a cuestionarme déjame explicarte todo, eso evitara preguntas innecesarias. Además ya tengo la respuesta acerca del dolor que provocaba en tu cicatriz.

– ¿Así? ¿Cuál es? – pregunto ansioso.

– Simple. Acepte la relación que nos unía– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– deje de verte como mi enemigo y acepte que eres mi hijo. La conexión se terminó de modificar cuando tú me aceptaste como tu padre, como parte de tu familia. Ahora la conexión que tenemos es aún más especial, es una conexión padre-hijo que me servirá para saber que estés bien todo el tiempo y al revés.

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

– ¿Qué información encontraste sobre el ritual? – pregunto interesado.

Tom se mantuvo explicando durante un rato lo que conllevaba el ritual y todo lo que hacía falta para poder hacerlo.

Harry escucho emocionado esta nueva información y sonreía con ternura cuando escuchaba a su padre hablar de su papá.

– ¿Si te pidiera un favor, lo harías? – pregunto Harry mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Qué favor? – pregunto Tom receloso.

– ¿Me contarías como conociste a papá? – pidió mirándolo con sus enormes y suplicantes ojos verdes.

Tom suspiro y acaricio su mejilla tiernamente.

– Supongo que mereces saber lo que sucedió– lo miro a los ojos y sonrió– pero antes debes saber que no planeaba enamorarme de mi Jams– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– solo planeaba… utilizarlo.

– No me importa– dijo Harry con seguridad– al final terminaste enamorado de el– dijo apretando la mano de su padre.

– Si– respondió suspirando.

Tomo aliento y se sumergió en su relato.

 _"Apareció fuera de las protecciones de la suntuosa mansión y permaneció parado, observando._

 _Lo único que podría mostrar su irritación sería un ligero fruncimiento de labios, pero afortunadamente su increíble belleza y encanto haría que la gente lo viera sensual más que molesto. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y lugares por conocer; sin embargo tenía que estar aquí si quería conseguir más adeptos e influencia dentro del ministerio._

 _Camino con paso firme, destilando seguridad y elegancia. Entro por las puertas siguiendo la firma mágica de Abraxas y Lucius. Los encontró tomando una copa de vino y charlando con miembros distinguidos del Wizengamot. Reprimió su irritación y se aclaró la garganta suavemente._

 _Lucius y Abraxas lo miraron con respeto e inclinaron la cabeza en saludo._

 _– Es un honor tenerlo esta espléndida noche aquí, Lord– dijo Abrazas cordialmente._

 _Inclino la cabeza en un breve reconocimiento._

 _– Caballeros, les presento a Lord Thomas Black– dijo Lucius presentándolo con cierto nerviosismo._

 _– Es un placer conocerlo, lord Black– saludaron, inclinando la cabeza._

 _Tom hizo uso de su increíble encanto para conseguir unos cuantos seguidores más entre todos aquellos sangre pura. Definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo fingiendo interés y encanto iba a rendir sus frutos; sin embargo estaba cansado y no creía que necesitara permanecer más tiempo en este baile sin sentido. Se acercó a Abraxas llamando sutilmente su atención._

 _– ¿Mi Lord? – pregunto Abraxas en un susurro._

 _– Me estoy retirando Abraxas– dijo con superioridad– he conseguido algunos seguidores que se comunicaran contigo._

 _– Mi Lord, la noche aun es joven– dijo Abraxas a modo de invitación._

 _Voldemort miro con indiferencia a su alrededor, todo era aburrido. Estaba por mirar de nuevo a Abraxas y reiterarle que se retiraba cuando sintió un pulso de magia que crecía cada segundo. Se giró hacia la derecha buscando la fuente de esa magia y se encontró mirando directamente a la puerta de entrada con el ceño fruncido. Unos segundos después entro una pareja mayor siendo seguida por un joven de porte elegante y actitud arrogante._

 _El ceño fruncido de Voldemort se profundizo cuando se dio cuenta de que ese exquisito pulso de magia que vibraba con fuerza provenía del joven de cabellos alborotados._

 _– ¿Quién es él? – demando sin perder de vista al chico._

 _– ¿Mi Lord? – pregunto Abraxas confundido, siguiendo la mirada de su señor– ah, Charlus y Dorea Potter, antes Black. Estoy seguro que ha escuchado de la familia Potter– dijo con seguridad– una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas y respetables de Gran Bretaña Mágica._

 _– Me refiero al chico de cabello alborotado que viene con ellos– replico con molestia._

 _– Oh. Es el heredero Potter, tengo entendido que está en Hogwarts– respondió Abraxas observando al chico– se dice que él y el hijo mayor de Walburga Black son mejores amigos, creo que el joven se llama Sirius._

 _– ¿El heredero Potter o el heredero Black? – pregunto interesado._

 _– El heredero Black– respondió Abraxas inmediatamente– estoy seguro que podrías intentar reclutarlo, mi señor. Aunque hay muchos rumores de que no sigue los pasos de su familia, de echo fue repudiado hace poco tiempo y fue acogido por la familia Potter._

 _– Eso no me interesa ahora. Lo que quiero saber es como se llama el heredero Potter– exigió con molestia._

 _– Disculpe, mi señor– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia– se llama James Charlus Potter Black._

 _– James– dijo observando pensativo al joven que se relacionaba con muchos de los sangre pura más conocidos– ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre él?_

 _– Bueno, mi señor…los Potter son conocidos por apoyar firmemente a Albus Dumbledore, no creo que sea posible reclutarlo para…_

 _– No me interesa su familia, quiero saber que sabes acerca de James Potter– hablo con voz dura._

 _– El joven ha sido conocido por ser un chiquillo malcriado y arrogante, pero se escucha hablar de que es muy bueno en la escuela, sobre todo Defensa y Encantamientos, y uno de los mejores en el Quidditch, además de todo un rompecorazones– hizo una mueca de disgusto– aunque si los rumores son ciertos, esta encaprichado con una sangre sucia de su casa._

 _Voldemort arrugo los labios en disgusto. Sería una pérdida de talento y sangre pura, si el heredero Potter terminaba casado con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Parece que tendría que hacer algo al respecto._

 _– ¿Qué tan bien te relacionas con los Potter? – pregunto sin dejar de ver al joven, que mantenía una conversación emocionada con el jefe de aurores._

 _– Digamos que somos cordiales– respondió inseguro– después de todo no quisiéramos una afrenta entre dos antiguas y poderosas familias._

 _– Perfecto. Entonces me presentaras a los Potter y te aseguraras de dejarme a solas con el heredero Potter– ordeno con voz fría._

 _Abraxas trago con fuerza pero asintió. Comenzaron a desplazarse entre las personas, saludando y conversando educadamente. Cuando llegaron con el matrimonio Potter, Abraxas se adelantó ligeramente._

 _– Es agradable verte bien Charlus– saludo sonriendo– y a ti tan hermosa como siempre Dorea._

 _– Es agradable verte también Abraxas– respondió Charlus con educación– Dorea y yo decidimos asistir a última hora._

 _– Un placer Abraxas– saludo Dorea con voz fría._

 _– Oh, pero que grosería de mi parte– dijo mirando al Lord– les presento a Lord Thomas Black._

 _Charlus y Dorea compartieron una mirada antes de responder._

 _– Un gusto conocerlo Lord Black– respondió Charlus – mi esposa también es Black, ¿de la familia quizás? – inquirió receloso._

 _– El gusto es mío, Lord Potter y Lady Potter– dijo con encanto– pertenezco a otra línea Black, pero sin duda podríamos estar relacionados, el mundo es muy pequeño._

 _Abraxas decidió interrumpir antes de desatar un debate familiar._

 _– Veo que no ha venido el famoso heredero Potter– dijo con fingido interés– se habla tanto de él, que pensé que estaría aquí._

 _– James vino con nosotros– respondió Dorea con voz fría– sin embargo prefiere mantener un debate con el jefe de aurores antes que hablar de política._

 _– Oh, pero eso es excelente– replico Abrazas con falsa emoción– seguirá la profesión familiar– se giró a hacia el Lord y sonrió– Charlus fue un excelente auror y posteriormente jefe de aurores antes de retirarse._

 _– Una familia con talento entonces, Lord Potter– dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa amable– vengo de París y trabajo en el ministerio Francés, el ministro y yo pensamos que sería bueno tener relaciones más estrechas con el ministerio británico, sobre todo con la amenaza del nombrado Señor Oscuro– explico– podría recomendar a su heredero como un posible elemento para el cuerpo de aurores tanto en el ministerio francés como el ministerio británico._

 _– No es necesario Lord Black– agradeció Charlus– mi hijo aun es joven, no ha terminado el Colegio._

 _En ese momento James se acercó, intrigado por las personas que conversaban con sus padres._

 _– Oh, pero aquí estas joven– exclamo Abraxas con emoción– estábamos hablando sobre ti._

 _– Buenas noches– saludo James cortes._

 _– James, hijo– llamo Charlus colocando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo– te presento a Abraxas Malfoy y Lord Thomas Black._

 _– Es un gusto conocerlos– dijo James con una inclinación de cabeza._

 _– El placer es nuestro, joven Potter– respondió Voldemort llamando su atención inmediatamente– he escuchado que tienes un interés en formar parte del cuerpo de aurores – dijo con encanto._

 _James que había sentido la tensión de sus padres, se limitó a asentir._

 _– ¿Qué tal si nosotros hablamos de negocios y dejamos que el joven Potter conozca a Lord Black? Quizás logre conseguir una recomendación para el cuerpo de aurores británico o francés– dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Los ojos de James se iluminaron y miro con nuevos ojos al hombre frente a él._

 _Charlus y Dorea se miraron inseguros pero sin poder hacer nada siguieron a Abraxas con reticencia._

 _– Joven Potter, ¿me permitiría un paseo por el jardín? Sería un excelente lugar para tener una agradable charla– sugirió con una sonrisa suave._

 _El chico frente a él se sonrojo pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Se dirigieron juntos al jardín en un silencio cómodo. James no paraba de pensar en la gran oportunidad que estaba teniendo._

 _El silencio fue roto cuando llegaron a una banca, alejados de todos los invitados._

 _– Porque no descansamos aquí– sugirió Tom tomando la mano del chico– es un poco más privado– sonrió de lado al ver el ligero rubor._

 _– Cl-claro– chillo James avergonzado._

 _Tom lo ayudo a tomar asiento y después le soltó suavemente la mano, disfrutando del efecto que causaba._

 _Una vez instalados, Tom giro ligeramente hacia el nervioso moreno y sonrió gentilmente._

 _– ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de ti, joven Potter? – pregunto, inclinando su cabeza mientras estudiaba las reacciones del joven._

 _– ¿De mí? – pregunto asombrado– no creo que sea interesante._

 _– Lamento decir que podría estar en desacuerdo– dijo Tom en un susurro._

 _– Podría preguntarle a quien quiera– dijo James sonrojado– todos dicen que soy un niño arrogante, egocéntrico, mimado…_

 _Tom le puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios, callándolo al instante y haciéndolo sonrojar._

 _– No me has entendido– dijo sin quitar su dedo– no quiero saber lo que las demás personas creen saber sobre ti– retiro su dedo con lentitud– quiero que tú me digas cosas sobre ti– susurro, inclinándose mas cerca sin dejar de mirarlo._

 _– E-está bien– tartamudeo James sin poder apartar la vista de los hipnotizantes ojos verdes del hombre frente a él._

 _Comenzó a hablar sobre sus padres, que hacían y cuando había nacido. Le platico sobre su niñez y su educación en casa, solo y sin amigos porque no querían sus padres que él se fuera tan pronto lejos de ellos. Le hablo sobre lo mucho que sus padres habían querido tener un hijo y lo importante que eran ellos para él. Cuando estaba platicándole sobre su primer año en Hogwarts y como conoció a sus amigos, había ganado confianza y hablaba como si fuera un viejo amigo._

 _Mientras tanto, Tom lo observaba con atención y escuchaba su historia con una ligera sonrisa. Contrario a lo que creyó que tenía que hacer, escuchar a este joven no era ningún sacrificio. Algo sobre él llamaba a Tom y no pararía hasta descubrirlo._

 _James le estaba contando sobre sus asignaturas favoritas y en las que era el mejor, cuando escucho su nombre ser gritado a lo lejos._

 _– ¡Mi padre! – exclamo levantándose de un salto y mirando a su alrededor, intentando ver a través de todos los rosales que los rodeaban._

 _– No te preocupes, fue mi culpa– dijo Tom deteniéndolo antes de que corriera– te llevare con ellos y me disculpare, sin embargo…– se interrumpió acercándose al chico un par de pasos._

 _– ¿Q-que? – tartamudeo James mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _– Me preguntaba si asistirás al baile de Navidad que ofrece el ministerio– dijo acercando un poco más su cara al chico– podríamos terminar nuestra agradable charla– susurro acomodando un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oreja._

 _Otro grito de su padre lo hizo sobresaltarse y asintió rápidamente._

 _– Hare lo que pueda– respondió apresuradamente– ahora tengo que ir._

 _– Muy bien joven Potter– dijo Tom inclinándose y depositando un suave beso en la esquina de la boca del chico. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió un extraño hormigueo en los labios, pero rápidamente lo reemplazo por una sonrisa– vamos, te acompañare– dijo, ampliando su sonrisa al ver profundo sonrojo del menor._

 _Se encontraron con sus padres en la entrada y Tom se disculpó por haber entretenido al heredero Potter y haberlos preocupado._

 _Utilizo su encanto para envolverlos en su mentira y asegurarse de que asistieran al baile del ministerio en unos días. Cuando aceptaron se despidió con amabilidad y los observo partir, o más bien, observando al chico de cabellos azabache._

 _– ¿Mi Lord? – pregunto Abraxas mirando de su Lord a los Potter, y viceversa._

 _– Todo bien Abraxas– dijo girándose al rubio– he encontrado un nuevo reto…ahora podemos regresar– dijo sonriendo de lado._

Harry suspiro con una sonrisa.

– Papá ya te gustaba, ¿verdad? – pregunto sonriéndole a su padre.

– Si– suspiro Tom– pero como conoces mi pasado…sabrás que no me di cuenta de ese hecho hasta mucho después– dijo con la mirada perdida.

– Entonces esperare con ansias la siguiente parte de la historia– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

– Si, supongo que ahora que empecé no me dejaras en paz hasta que termine– replico con un suspiro de falso pesar.

– Soy tu hijo– dijo guiñándole un ojo– no me rindo hasta que logro lo que quiero– se levantó de un salto de su asiento y se estiro como un gato.

– Insufrible– bufo Tom divertido.

Al atardecer Harry se despidió de su padre con la promesa de que lo iría a ver en su primer partido y comprometiéndose a leer los libros que le había llevado. Cabe decir que eran de Magia Negra por supuesto.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

 _Cansado. Estaba cansado. Sus pies dolían cada vez que daba un paso pero eso no lo detenía. Se detuvo y observo a su alrededor, todo parecía igual y a la vez algo había cambiado. Lo sentía. Algo era diferente pero no sabía que. El camino no era el mismo que siempre recorría pero sentía que la diferencia se debía a algo más._

 _Siguió caminando hacia la neblina, ahora le parecía un muro infranqueable. Dio un paso más, seguido de otro, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que el aire se hacía cada vez más denso. Levanto la mano y dirigió sus temblorosos dedos hacia la pared de bruma que se levantaba frente a él. Sus dedos atravesaron con facilidad y de un solo paso penetro en ella. Su visión era borrosa, solo era capaz de ver neblina a su alrededor; su ropa se había humedecido completamente. De pronto la neblina comenzó a moverse a su alrededor hasta que se convirtió en un remolino que lo tenía atrapado. Sus pies perdieron el suelo y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones._

 _No se dio cuenta en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, solo sintió cuando posaba de nuevo los pies en la tierra y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que era lo que hacía falta. Murmullos explotaron a su alrededor. Voces desconocidas sobreponiéndose unas con las otras._

 _"Es el"_

 _"De verdad es el"_

 _"No podríamos equivocarnos"_

 _"¿Harry?"_

 _"¿Eres tu Harry?"_

 _Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un claro qué inundado con la luz del Sol hacia brillar el hermoso lago que adornaba el centro, su mirada se perdió en los árboles que rodeaban el claro, un circulo perfecto delineado por los arboles más grande que había visto. Estaba solo, no sabía de dónde venían los murmullos._

 _"¿Harry?"_

 _Camino un par de pasos._

 _"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

 _Las voces le eran familiares, alguna vez en su vida las había escuchado. Las hojas crujieron a su derecha y vio dos siluetas recortadas cerca del lago._

 _"Harry…Harry…Harry"_

– ¡HARRY!

Despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama encontrándose con un manchón rubio.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto frotándose los ojos.

– Claro Harry, soy yo– dijo observándolo con el ceño fruncido– ¿otra pesadilla? – Lo vio encogerse de hombros– y por supuesto me dirás que no recuerdas nada– se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos– te lo advertí Harry, te dije que si seguía sucediendo lo mismo le diríamos todo a Severus– tomo su ropa y le miro a los ojos– y ahora arréglate rápido o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Camino al baño y cerro de un portazo.

Harry observo la puerta cerrada y suspiro dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez sí recordaba su sueño pero no sabía que significaba y no quería alarmar a nadie. Cerro sus ojos y recordó su sueño mientras pensaba de quien eran esas voces. No se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el rubio por ella.

Draco miro hacia la cama molesto porque Harry aún no se había arreglado. Camino con rapidez y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tiro de las sabanas que lo cubrían.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…– miro los pies de Harry sorprendido.

La protesta de Harry murió en sus labios al ver la expresión del rubio y dirigió su mirada a su pijama solo para sorprenderse al encontrar parte de su pijama, sus pies y la sabana llenos de lodo y hojas podridas.

– Yo no…– miro al rubio confundido sin saber que decir.

Draco frunció el ceño y miro a Harry antes de regresar su vista hacia sus pies. Con un movimiento de varita conjuro un frasco de cristal y recogió unas cuantas hojas en él.

– Harry, esto no está bien– dijo negando frenéticamente– esto se ha salido de nuestras manos, nadie puede…– se detuvo tomando aire y miro al moreno indeciso– tenemos que decirle a Severus y cuanto antes.

Dicho eso camino y saco ropa de Harry de su baúl y fue al baño. Arreglo la bañera y le coloco la toalla y la ropa. Regreso a su lado y lo encontró perdido en sus pensamientos, le tomo suavemente la mano y lo llevo hasta el baño.

– Draco, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto con voz queda.

– No estoy seguro Harry– dijo ayudándolo a desvestirse– pero lo que sea no es bueno, tengo un presentimiento– lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla– báñate los más rápido que puedas y arréglate. Buscare a Severus y lo traeré.

Harry lo observo salir sin comprender y después de unos segundos terminó de desvestirse, pero antes de meterse a la bañera decidió quitarse el lodo.

Draco camino apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones de su padrino. No se había encontrado con nadie en la sala común ni en los pasillos puesto que ya todos estaban en el Comedor. Solo esperaba que su padrino aun estuviera ahí o de lo contrario que haría.

Llego a la puerta y sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones comenzó a golpearla. Espero unos segundos y volvió a golpear con el puño, después de unos segundos interminables se decidió por intentar abrirla a la fuerza pero cuando estaba por agarrar el pomo fue abierta bruscamente encontrándose con un Severus enojado.

– ¿Draco? –pregunto confundido mirando al chico pero este se limitó a empujarlo y cerrar la puerta tras el– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el comedor? – pregunto molesto.

Draco ignoro sus preguntas y saco el frasco del bolsillo de su túnica.

– Severus, ¿sabes de que árbol son estas hojas? ¿En el Bosque Prohibido se encuentran estos árboles? – pregunto con desesperación.

Severus observo a su ahijado y frunció el ceño.

– Draco, creo que esto puede esperar– dijo sin mirar las hojas– ahora deberías de ir al comedor y presentarte a clases, ya hablaremos de esto…

– No saldremos de aquí hasta que me respondas padrino– dijo cubriendo el camino a la puerta– estas hojas…– dijo mostrándolas– no las conozco y no son de ningún árbol que yo conozca, lo que quiere decir que no hay árboles de este tipo cerca y eso significa que Harry…

–Draco cálmate– dijo Severus al ver el estado de su ahijado– no conozco que árbol da estas hojas y nunca las había visto, por lo tanto no pueden ser del Bosque Prohibido ni de ningún lugar cerca de Escocia. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme que está sucediendo y que tiene que ver Potter en todo esto? – pregunto.

– Esto no está bien– dijo negando frenéticamente– sabía que no eran de algún lugar cercano pero si tú no las conoces entonces esto es peor de lo que imagine– dijo desesperado– padrino tienes que venir, Harry no…

– ¿Harry está bien? – pregunto con una ligera preocupación tiñendo su voz.

– Es mejor que vengas conmigo– dijo caminando hacia la puerta– yo no puedo explicarte todo.

Dicho esto salió con Severus pisándole los talones. Atravesaron la sala común y cuando entraron en la habitación encontraron a Harry sentado sobre la cama con el uniforme puesto y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Harry estaba nervioso, Draco ya había tardado. Levanto la vista al tiempo que la puerta se abría revelando a Draco seguido de Severus. Se levantó rápido de la cama y miro a Severus.

– Profesor, buenos días– dijo asintiendo en su dirección.

– Buenos días Potter– dijo escrutando su rostro con el ceño fruncido– ¿podrían ser tan amables de decirme que es lo que pasa? – pregunto mirando a ambos chicos.

Harry giro hacia Draco molesto, pero el rubio esquivo su mirada.

– No creo que sea algo por lo que deba preocu…

– Tu no decides eso Potter– replico Draco molesto.

– ¡Basta ya! Seré yo quien juzgue si es o no importante– dijo molesto– y ahora más les vale que comiencen a hablar que no tenemos todo el día.

– Draco solo está molesto porque…

– ¡¿Molesto?! – Dijo indignado– ¿crees que estoy molesto? – sacudió su cabeza y clavo su mirada en el moreno– Harry, quedamos que si las cosas se salían de control le contaríamos todo a Severus y creo que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo y no me gusta lo que está sucediendo.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido.

– Draco– gruño Severus.

– Harry ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace dos semanas y…

– ¡Draco!–replico Harry.

– no recuerda lo que sueña– continuo ignorándolo– y habla en sueños. Quedamos en que si las pesadillas continuaban o se volvían peores buscaríamos ayuda y definitivamente esto…– camino y le señalo el desastre de la cama– entra en la categoría de peor y peligroso– dijo cruzándose de brazos–despertó así esta mañana.

Severus observo la cama con el ceño fruncido y miro al moreno.

– ¿Es usted sonámbulo? – pregunto fijándose con más atención en el cansancio que reflejaba la cara del muchacho.

– No…o eso creo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– También lo pensé cuando lo vi padrino– dijo Draco mostrándole el pijama lleno de lodo y ramitas al igual que la cama– pero estas hojas no son de ningún árbol que conozca o haya visto por los alrededores, además…– titubeo mirando a Harry– solo recuerda caminar por un bosque con mucha neblina y después nada.

– Muy bien Potter, quiero que me cuente _todo_ lo referente a ese sueño y con _todo_ me refiero a _todo._

Harry suspiro con cansancio y se dejó caer en la cama. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a contar los sueños que había tenido desde las semanas pasadas hasta ese mañana. Cuando termino Severus tenía una mueca extraña en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

– No me habías contado esa parte Harry– dijo Draco preocupado.

– Lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras dado tiempo amor– dijo burlón– pero solo me metiste a la bañera y saliste corriendo.

Draco se avergonzó y desvió la mirada.

Severus se levantó pensativo y miro a Harry.

– Lo mejor será que tome poción para dormir sin sueños todos los días. Hasta que averigüe que sucede, no es seguro que tenga cualquier otro sueño– dio media vuelta– además tiene que descansar bien para sus clases y para el partido de Quidditch del viernes– camino a la salida– les mandare el almuerzo con un elfo y les justificare la primera clase así que será mejor que se apresuren para su siguiente clase.

Ambos chicos lo vieron salir por el retrato y se miraron.

– Severus tiene razón, debes descansar Harry. No te ves para nada bien– dijo suavemente.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Algún comentario?**

 **Gracias por leer amigos, cuidence y n** **os leemos el viernes : D**


	19. Un partido revelador

**Lo prometido es deuda ; ) y como hoy es viernes...les traigo un nuevo cap : P**

 **Gracias, mil gracias por comentar : D me hacen tan feliz.**

 **Respuestas** **para mis queridos:**

 **Risard: Jajajajaja si, Lily no estará con Sev porque siento que Sev se sentirá como plato de segunda mesa y no es justo para el : ( pero no estemos tristes que tanto Lily, Sev y Colín serán felices y para todos ya tengo sus parejas previstas muajajaja : D**

 **alba: ¿De verdad? Es muy gratificante saber que el trabajo que hago les esta gustando...también estoy contenta de verte de nuevo por la sección de comentarios : D**

 **aquagt929: Holaaa gracias a ti por leer y comentar : D en cuanto a tu pista solo te diré que la lógica que usaste para deducir quien es la pareja de Sirius es correcta pero...recuerda que en un fic todo puede cambiar muy rápido ; ) después de todo en el fic Lily y James están casados pero James se quedara con mi Tom...si esta no es pista suficiente entonces te diré que no es personaje original y pertenece a los libros...bueno creo que ya te regale el nombre no puedo decir mas muajaja muajaja**

 **Dama Ithil: Gracias! Significa mucho ver nuevas personitas por mis rumbos ; D Un saludo.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Siii James y Tom son tannn lindos : D Ohhhh Tom se enterara y le caerá una bronca al pobre moreno, pero en fin, no debes mentirle a tu padre y menos si es un señor oscuro muajaja muajaja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:** **Un partido revelador**

 ** _AD_**

Albus Dumbledore empujo la pesada puerta y entro. Pese a que la habitación estaba poco iluminada pudo ver al fondo una figura colgada contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules nublados y sonrió con amabilidad.

– Hola querida. Vengo a hacerte una visita, ¿qué has hecho estos días? – pregunto Albus fingiendo interés.

La mujer que se encontraba esposada y colgando en la pared levanto la barbilla desafiante.

– Oh, veo que seguimos en las mismas– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– bueno que le vamos a hacer. Puedo sacarte la verdad enseguida, ¿pero dónde quedaría la diversión? – pregunto, sonriendo con malicia.

– Puede hacer lo que quiera _viejo loco_ , pero aun cuando gane y logre traerlo de vuelta _jamás_ será feliz, porque la felicidad que tanto ansia no fue ni será _nunca_ para _usted._

Dumbledore perdió todo rastro de abuelo bonachón, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y su boca se torció en una mueca espeluznante.

– No podemos estar seguros de eso, querida, después de todo seré yo quien le devuelva todo lo que poseía y aun mas– dijo caminando hasta pararse frente a la dama– ¿sabes? Debería castigarte por tu impertinencia pero creo que en el estado que estas no serias capaz de soportar una sesión de tortura– sonrió de lado al ver el estremecimiento de la mujer– En fin, tendré que esperar a que Harry termine el trabajo sucio con el joven Malfoy y entonces él y yo nos divertiremos. Veremos cuanto es capaz de aguantar y quien sabe– dijo relamiéndose los labios– quizás le otorgue el placer de ocupar el lugar de mi amante por un tiempo– soltó una carcajada al ver el estado en que había dejado a la mujer– nos vemos en unos días querida.

Albus salió de la celda sin otra mirada más hacia la mujer que lloraba lágrimas de impotencia y traición.

 ** _HR***TR_**

Los días habían pasado y Harry se sentía mejor, había repuesto fuerzas y ahora estaba preparado para el partido de ese día.

Camino nervioso hacia el comedor y mientras almorzaba había recibido buenos deseos de sus amigos de las demás casas. Después de almorzar todos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores para cambiarse. Se sentía un poco nervioso, no podía evitarlo al final de cuentas el primer partido era contra su antigua casa. Después de vestirse Draco comenzó con el discurso que todo capitán daba antes de iniciar el partido, estaba tan distraído que brinco cuando escucho su nombre. Levanto la mirada y vio a Severus en el marco de la puerta.

– Sígame Sr. Potter– dijo dando media vuelta.

Harry miro a Draco y le sonrió.

Siguió al profesor con curiosidad, caminaron detrás de los vestidores lejos de las gradas. Observo a Severus detenerse unos pasos delante de él y girarse. Se detuvo y lo miro con curiosidad pero un sonido a su izquierda llamo su atención. Busco con la mirada y se encontró con un hombre apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

– ¿No me reconoces? – pregunto divertido sonriendo de lado.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo emocionado abrazándolo.

– ¿Creíste que no vendría? – Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo– Merlín, si así eres un malcriado insoportable no quiero ni pensar en el berrinche qué harías si no venía a tu partido– le alboroto el cabello riendo al escuchar el gruñido de su hijo– además, te prometí que vendría y yo cumplo mi promesa.

– Como no te vi por ningún lado creí que tal vez no habías podido venir– dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

– No olvides con quien hablas niño– dijo con arrogancia– burlar las barreras del Colegio fue fácil. Además utilice poción multijugos para tomar la apariencia del padre de tu amigo Nott– dijo sonriendo– pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, no quiero que noten tu ausencia– lo miro directo a los ojos– tienes prohibido hacer alguna tontería como ponerte en peligro a menos que quieras recibir un castigo por el resto del año– dijo con el ceño fruncido– y no creas que ser mi hijo te salvara de los crucios que te daré si intentas alguna cosa temeraria de las que acostumbras– alzo la ceja cuando vio que iba a protestar– te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no puedes estar sin meterte en problemas. James y tú son iguales.

Harry sonrió socarrón.

– Prefiero no saber que estás pensando, un _Cruciatus_ antes de subir a una escoba no es una buena combinación– dijo dándole vueltas a su varita– ahora apresúrate, te veré después del partido y recuerda– dijo señalando con un dedo acusador– no quiero accidentes. Estaré en el palco.

– Si padre– dijo rodando los ojos– te veré después y gracias por venir.

Dio media vuelta y echo a correr rumbo a los vestidores.

Sus compañeros le esperaban fuera de los vestidores con escobas en mano. Llego al lado de Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar camino hacia el campo de Quidditch. Antes de entrar montaron en sus escobas y entraron volando siendo recibidos por gritos ensordecedores de la multitud.

Harry se sorprendió cuando en lugar de banderas con el escudo de Slytherin o Gryffindor se encontró con banderas con los colores de ambas casas mezclados y en las que se leía _"Harry Potter: el mejor buscador de Hogwarts"._

Volaron posicionándose frente a los Gryffindors.

Harry saludo con la mano hacia las tribunas recibiendo gritos y aplausos. Se posicionó frente a Ginevra Weasley y se miraron midiéndose en claro desafío. Oyeron a Madame Hooch gritar indicaciones pero no la escuchaba.

– Por lo visto no te cansas de llamar la atención Potter– dijo con desprecio Ron Weasley.

– ¿Qué pasa Comadreja? ¿Celoso? Hasta los de tu propia casa lo apoyan. ¡Tus propios hermanos! – dijo Draco con burla observando las banderas con la cara de Harry bordadas en el uniforme de los gemelos que se movía guiñando un ojo coqueto.

– No menciones a esos traidores– dijo con odio– son iguales los tres. No son más que unos traidores como tú– escupió con odio hacia el moreno.

– Vuelve a llamarlo traidor y una semana no será suficiente en la enfermería pobretón–dijo siseando en voz baja– me encargare de hacer tu vida miserable hasta que le ruegues perdón de rodillas.

La réplica del pelirrojo murió en sus labios al ser interrumpido por el comentarista.

– ¡Oh, y aquí llega el equipo de Slytherin!– grito Lee Jordán– hoy veremos por primera vez a Harry Potter vistiendo las colores de Slytherin– dijo recibiendo un rugido ensordecedor– no es necesario hacer una presentación. Todos conocemos al Gran Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, nuestro mejor buscador y creo que esto resuelve la gran incógnita de todo Hogwarts acerca de quién sería el buscador. Aunque nos gustaría saber si hubo algún enfrentamiento por el puesto o Malfoy como buen perdedor acepto que el mejor…

– ¡Jordán! – exclamo la profesora McGonagall.

– Lo siento profesora– dijo con falsedad– como decía nuestro buscador estrella se enfrentara con Ginny Weasley su eterna admiradora secreta ups…creo que ya no es más secreta, bueno…

– Jordán, si no se comporta será castigado– dijo molesta la profesora.

– No volverá a ocurrir profesora, como decía– continuo– las bludgers han sido liberadas junto con la Snitch Dorada, la Quaffle está en el aire ¡y comienza el juego! La Quaffle está en poder de Gryffindor pero es detenida con asombrosa habilidad por el famoso Príncipe de Hielo que con eso demuestra que no solo es una carita linda y…

– Jordán tendrá detención el fin de semana conmigo– dijo con voz suave McGonagall.

– Solo era un cumplido para el capitán de Slytherin profesora– dijo con inocencia– oh la Quaffle ha sido robada por Slytherin y ahora se dirigen a toda velocidad y… ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!– grito– oh miren Ginny está sobrevolando el campo, está más roja que su cabello, parece que no le gusto que su secreto…

– Jordán su detención de la semana siguiente será con el profesor Snape– dijo suavemente la profesora.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Profesora usted no puede hacer eso!– dijo ganándose las risas de toda la escuela– ¿sabe lo que está haciendo? ¡Me está condenando a muerte!– dijo con falso terror– sin ofender por supuesto queridísimo Profesor Snape.

Harry escuchaba todo, riéndose con alegría, Lee jamás cambiaria. Sobrevoló el campo en busca del característico destello dorado pero su vista se topó con los destellos que desprendía el cabello de Draco. Busco su mirada y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del rubio clavada en él. Frunció el ceño, Draco se veía preocupado. Hizo amago de acercarse a él pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Draco observaba a Harry, sentía un mal presentimiento y no quería perder de vista al moreno. De repente se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry puesta en él y debió ver algo porque frunció el ceño y estaba por acercarse pero negó con la cabeza. Él tenía que concentrarse en atrapar la Snitch. Regreso su vista al juego para observar a una chica morena dirigirse hacia el con velocidad y antes de que la Quaffle atravesara el aro la reboto con fuerza recibiendo gritos de los demás Slytherins.

Sin perder la concentración observo a Ronald Weasley, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que seguía los movimientos de su Harry. Algo planeaba y no era nada bueno, más le valía por su bien que no se atreviera a hacerle algo o se la pagaría muy caro.

– Oh vaya, Ricitos de Oro ha demostrado ser un excelente guardián– se escucharon los gritos enloquecidos de las chicas– y todo un rompecorazones, pero un corazón de hielo es imposible…

– Jordán, por lo visto quiere ser expulsado del campo de Quidditch.

– Por supuesto que no profesora, solo decía que…oh, olvídelo. Harry está buscando la Snitch cerca del palco.

Harry no prestaba atención a lo que el comentarista estaba diciendo. Su atención estaba en la persona de ojos azules sentada en el palco que le miraba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Sin dejar de sonreír dio vuelta en su escoba y busco con la mirada la Snitch, la alcanzo a vislumbrar revoloteando cerca de los aros que protegía Draco y sin pesarlo se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la misma dirección.

Ginny debió darse cuenta también porque enseguida la vio volando con rapidez a su izquierda. Centro su atención en la pequeña pelotita y cuando estaba cerca de los aros distinguió demasiado tarde la bludger que se dirigía hacia el con una velocidad arrolladora. Fue demasiado tarde para intentar virar la escoba. Recibió el impacto sobre la pierna derecha y escucho el crujido un segundo antes de sentir un dolor agudo traspasarle la pierna. No tuvo tiempo de parar su escoba antes de estrellarse contra el aro y sentir un dolor lacerante en sus costillas derechas.

El dolor le impedía concentrarse en lo que pasaba alrededor, solo fue consciente que estaba colgando de su escoba cuando sintió que su muñeca dolía. El aire no entraba bien en sus pulmones y sentía que la visión se le oscurecía cada vez más hasta que escucho la voz de Draco a su lado.

– ¡Harry! Por Merlín, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto alarmado.

– La…p-pier-pierna– jadeo– y…las…cos-costillas– intento tomar aire– creo que es-están…ro-rotas…

– Oh amor– dijo Draco preocupado acariciando su mejilla– ¿estás bien para continuar? Podemos pedir un reemplazo y…

– ¿Qui-quien…fue? – jadeo.

– El imbécil de Ronald Weasley, pero esto le saldrá muy caro– dijo como una clara amenaza.

Harry comenzó a balacearse en la escoba gruñendo por el dolor y jadeo apretando los dientes cuando logro montarse de nuevo. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía las costillas apretar sus pulmones. Sentía que se desmayaría sino disminuía el dolor, pero afortunadamente el dolor de las costillas disminuyó considerablemente para permitirle concentrarse mejor y poder respirar. Levanto la mirada y busco a su padre. Se encontró con una mirada rojo sangre clavada en él y sin poder reprimirlo un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. _"Está realmente enojado, de esta no me salvo"_

– ¡Jugadores al centro! – Grito Madame Hooch– ¡ahora!

Draco coloca la mano sobre la espalda de Harry y lo guio hacia el centro del campo. Fred, George, Angelina y Katie se acercaron a su lado preocupados, pero antes de poder preguntar fueron interrumpidos por Madame Hooch.

– ¿Sr. Potter se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupada– Puede pedir un reemplazo, además de que la Quaffle es suya.

– Estoy…bien– dijo con esfuerzo– puedo continuar.

– Bien– dijo girando hacia Weasley– una más y será expulsado para el resto de torneo Sr. Weasley– vio su expresión y gruño– ahórrese sus excusas, lo vi todo. Esta advertido.

Madame Hooch comenzó a gritar las instrucciones pero Draco no la escuchaba. Tenía la vista clavada en Harry, su expresión mostraba dolor y no pensó en nada mejor que distraerlo del dolor por un momento. Acerco su escoba hacia Harry y le acaricio la mejilla antes de acercarlo con una mano y posar su boca en los labios pálidos del moreno. Lo sintió tensarse al principio pero después se relajó.

Harry se olvidó del dolor al sentir la cálida lengua de Draco deslizarse por sus labios pidiendo permiso que fue concedido al instante. Con un jadeo abrió sus labios permitiendo a la lengua del rubio adentrarse en su boca y coloco su mano izquierda en la nuca de Draco para profundizar más el beso. Cuando se separaron Draco sonrió.

– ¿Mejor? –pregunto acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

– Mejor– confirmo inclinándose hacia la caricia de Draco– Gracias.

Estaban perdidos en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta del silencio que se había propagado por todo el campo de Quidditch. Cuando fueron capaces de reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba muy silencioso para estar en medio de un partido giraron con violencia sus cabezas causando que su cuello tronara.

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos y Harry sintió que enrojecía completamente. Miro a Draco y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba adorablemente sonrojado.

– Ahhhh….supongo que de alguna manera retorcida…esto es mejor a que se la pasen peleando todo el tiempo– dijo Jordán todavía en shock.

– Creo que todos deberían…– comenzó Madame Hooch confundida.

– Bésalo otra vez Harry– grito Seamus con alegría.

– Si Harry, bésalo que no te de pena– grito Dean siendo apoyado por los gritos excitados de las chicas– vamos Malfoy demuestra que tu corazón no es de hielo.

Harry sintió que el calor subía hasta sus orejas y se extendía hacia su cuello.

Draco estaba asombrado al escuchar a los amigos de Harry hablar así y cuando salió de su shock miro al moreno y sonrió de lado. Se acercó y levanto la barbilla del moreno para plantarle un tierno beso que hizo suspirar a muchas.

– Bueno tal parece que los chicos más codiciados de todo Hogwarts ya no están disponibles– dijo Jordán sonriendo con picardía– después de tan tierna demostración de amor el partido debe continuar.

– Todos a sus lugares– dijo Madame Hooch mirando aun sorprendida al moreno– lo mejor será terminar el juego lo antes posible.

Todos regresaron a sus puestos. Harry dirigió su vista hacia el palco y se encontró con una sonrisa socarrona que le hizo volver a sonrojarse. Giro su escoba y sobrevoló el campo buscando la Snitch.

Ronald Weasley estaba rojo de ira, no solo por la seguridad de que perderían el partido sino por la asquerosa escena del par de traidores, pero eso no se quedaría así. Potter pagaría por haberlo botado como si fuera basura y reemplazarlo por un maldito mortífago.

Harry estaba débil, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no encontraba la Snitch. Sentía su vista nublarse y su cuerpo temblaba, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de desmayarse y tenía que encontrar la Snitch antes. Alcanzo a ver un destello dorado a su derecha y giro con rapidez, la vio aleteando cerca del palco y con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzó hacia esa dirección. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, lo único que tenía en mente era atrapar la pelotita dorada. Sostuvo el aliento cuando su pierna protesto y apretó los dientes, con su último esfuerzo cerro su mano alrededor de la Snitch.

– Felicidades Sr. Potter– dijo Tom con diversión en la voz– ese fue un juego extraordinario. Digno de un Slytherin.

Harry abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules. Su padre estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de lado.

– Yo…gracias– dijo con vergüenza– debo irme.

Harry dio media vuelta y levanto la Snitch. Fue recibido con aplausos y gritos de la multitud. Observo a sus compañeros de Slytherin volar hacia el pero su mirada nublada buscaba con necesidad a Draco. Sin embargo no fue posible soportar más y la oscuridad lo reclamo, lo último que escucho fue un grito desgarrador que llevaba su nombre y entonces se entregó a la inconsciencia.

Draco escucho los gritos emocionados de la multitud y busco con la mirada a Harry. Lo encontró cerca del palco con la Snitch en la mano y dirigió su escoba hacia él. Pero su mirada capto una cabellera pelirroja a su izquierda. Se giró a tiempo de ver una bludger pasar a su lado a toda velocidad hacia Harry.

– ¡HARRY! – grito presa del pánico.

Sin pensarlo voló hacia el moreno con el único pensamiento de protegerlo. Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de Harry y se abrazó a él, cayendo precipitadamente hacia el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo del moreno laxo entre sus brazos. Sabía que aunque llevara consigo la varita sería incapaz de sacarla a tiempo así que hizo lo único que podría hacer en esa situación. Estiro su mano derecha y pensó en el hechizo _"Arresto momentum",_ sintió su magia vibrar en su piel. Rogo en silencio porque funcionara.

 ** _TR***LV_**

Tom estaba sonriendo al ver a su hijo siendo ovacionado por todo el Colegio. Cuando lo vio. La comadreja pelirroja había lanzado una bludger hacia Harry y sin detenerse a pensarlo saco su varita. Cuando estaba a punto de pulverizar la bludger un torbellino rubio paso a su lado y se precipito sobre su hijo.

Observo caer a ambos jóvenes con horror. Olvidándose de la bludger que iba dirigida a su cara observo presa del miedo como ambos chicos daban vueltas mientras caían y sin pensarlo pronuncio un hechizo para detener la caída de su hijo pero había sido demasiado tarde. Su hijo y el joven Malfoy estaban en el suelo y al parecer sin daños.

Giro hacia Severus que tenía la varita desenfundada y apuntaba hacia el mismo punto.

– Si usted no fue y tampoco yo…– dijo viendo el revuelo que se formaba abajo y clavando la mirada en su ahijado– creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente quién fue.

– El chico ya no estará seguro– dijo serio– no es que me importe, pero si algo le sucede, mi hijo no me lo perdonara– dijo mirando hacia Severus con una mueca– sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

– Por supuesto mi señor– dijo asintiendo– vigilare a su hijo y a Draco.

– Si el viejo loco no lo sabe ya, no tardara en averiguarlo– dijo señalándolo con la mirada.

Severus siguió su mirada e hizo una mueca cuando vio el asombro reflejado en los rasgos del director. Observo al Lord y ambos escucharon un bufido proveniente del campo. Ambos dirigieron su mirada solo para ver a Ronald Weasley mirando con una mueca de asco la escena bajo el.

Severus solo fue capaz de captar el movimiento de muñeca del Lord antes de ver pasar una bludger a una velocidad aterradora dirigiéndose hacia el chico pelirrojo.

– Nadie se atreve a tocar a mi hijo en mi presencia sin salir indemne– dijo con furia contenida– que de gracias que estamos en el Colegio o de lo contraria lo cruciaría hasta perder la razón.

* * *

Ron Weasley estaba disfrutando del caos que se había formado abajo, que no fue capaz de ver la bludger que se dirigía hacia el hasta que sintió como impacto en su estómago sacándole todo el aire y llevándolo hacia la inconsciencia antes siquiera de comprender completamente lo que había pasado.

Los profesores y alumnos estaban alrededor de la pareja esperando por las camillas que no fueron conscientes de lo que sucedió hasta que escucharon el grito de una mujer seguido de un golpe seco cerca del lugar donde estaban. Vieron a Ron Weasley inconsciente en el suelo un segundo antes de regresar su vista hacia los chicos que estaban a su lado.

Draco no registró nada más que el cálido cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo y solo cuando la profesora McGonagall llego a su lado se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. No sin antes aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo de su Harry.

* * *

 **Por fin todo Hogwarts sabe de la hermosa parejita, mas adelante veremos como hacen control de daños jejejeje**

 **Gracias por leer amigos, nos leemos mañana : D y si alguien quiere y puede dejarme un comentario seria muy bien recibido ; )**


	20. Descubrimientos

**Sabadoooo sabadito de nuevo capitulo : D**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a** **mis queridos:**

 **Dama Ithil: Gracias! Espero que este capitulo también te guste ; )**

 **Risard: Ohhhh es facil adivinar quien es ; ) y si Dumbles es un asqueroso puaj... Jajajajaja si mi Tom es muy protector y celoso : D y Ronald es un idiota que tendrá su merecido al final muajaja muajaja...Oh, si esos dos no iban a aguantar tanto tiempo escondidos ; ) y si entiendo que de repente todo se va complicando mas, pero todavía falta mas drama que tiene que aparecer para resolver las cosas al final y ammm...es eres amiga o amigo? jejejje lo siento.**

 **Kail19: Holaaaa no te recuerdo por aquí, así que...bienvenida a HJRP! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, a veces me cuesta algo de trabajo poner las palabras correctas que expresen los sentimientos que quiero pero todos ustedes son de enorme apoyo para mi ; ) un gusto leer tu comentario y espero seguir leyendo por aquí ; ) Cuídate y gracias por seguirme...**

 **alba: Jajajaja si,no tienes idea como me divierto con esos dos : D Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Jajajaja si, se lucieron ; ) pero vamos que no pueden tener las manos lejos del otro jajaja**

 **Siii, pero Harry se adelantara en los próximos capítulos, espero que te guste ; ) Gracias por leer, cuídate.**

 **alba: Siii también me enamore de ese dialogo...que no se diga que mi Dragón no puede ser romántico ; )**

 **aquagt929: Jajajajaja ohhh Harry tendrá que hacer control de daños y no le sera fácil seguir con las consecuencias, pero lo superaran ; )**

 **Saorii-chan: Son preciosos juntos y no te preocupes que Ron es mas tonto que un troll y hará otra estupidez que le costara casi la vida ; ) pero eso sera mas adelante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20:** **Descubrimientos**

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Harry abrió los ojos desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. Todo estaba demasiado brillante y lastimaba sus ojos, los cerró unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse. Cuando los abrió nuevamente miro alrededor observando las paredes blancas y la ventana que ya conocía perfectamente. Suspiro.

 _"Creo que debería pedirle a Madame Pomfrey mi propia cama"._

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y se encontró con unos ojos plateados que mostraban preocupación.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto con cautela.

Draco sonrió de lado.

– ¿A quién más esperabas? – dijo con fingida indignación.

– A nadie– dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos– eres lo único que necesito para estar bien– Draco sonrió y se sentó a su lado– ¿Qué paso?

– La Comadreja fue expulsada de todos los partidos por el resto del año y ahora es repudiado por nuestros fans– dijo con burla– seguro ha de estar por aquí aunque no me interesa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry frunció el ceño.

– Mejor– dijo mirándolo fijamente– lo que me pregunto es porque no me has dado un beso todavía, ¿acaso estás enojado? – pregunto con un puchero.

Draco negó divertido.

– No quería lastimarte pero tampoco me puedo negar a algo como lo que me pides– se inclinó y lo beso.

Harry sintió que se quería separar y enredo sus dedos en su cabello para retenerlo. Se dejó caer a la cama con el rubio sobre él y sonrió cuando sintió a Draco recorrer con sus manos sus costados.

Se separaron al escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta. Harry se sonrojo avergonzado al ver a la Madame Pomfrey con las manos en las caderas.

– Supongo que ya se siente mejor Sr. Potter– dijo fulminándolos con la mirada– creo que lo más conveniente será que descanse y tome sus pociones. De esta manera estará perfectamente bien en unos días– le entrego las pociones al Sr. Malfoy– ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

Draco y Harry sonrieron.

Salieron después de darle las gracias a la enfermera y tomados de las manos se encaminaron hacia su sala común. Pero antes de llegar a ella Draco se detuvo abruptamente haciendo a Harry chocar contra su espalda.

– ¿Qué sucede Draco?

– Es solo que se me había olvidado que alguien te quería ver– dijo nervioso– será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sin decir más se apresuró a las habitaciones de su padrino con un moreno confundido tras él.

Cuando entraron vieron a Severus y al Lord sentados en sillones frente al fuego.

Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver el aspecto de su hijo y fulmino con la mirada al rubio.

– Le mande por mi hijo joven Malfoy porque quería hablar con el– dijo clavando sus ojos en el chico– no para que estuvieran tonteando por los pasillos.

– Mi señor, no es lo que piensa– dijo mirando al moreno pero se sonrojo al ver su aspecto.

Harry estaba agitado, sonrojado y con la ropa desacomodada.

Tom bufo.

Se acercó a su hijo separándolo del rubio y lo abrazo haciéndole una mueca al rubio sin importarle cuan infantil se veía. No le gustaba que alguien le quitara lo que era de él y Harry era SU hijo. No dejaría que ningún niño rubio con aspecto de príncipe se lo arrebatara cuando apenas lo había recuperado.

Draco bajo la mirada avergonzado y camino para tomar asiento en el sillón que estaba enfrente de su padrino. Le lanzo una mirada asesina cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando de él.

Harry soltó a su padre y se acercaron al sillón, con Tom entre ambos chicos.

– No tengo mucho tiempo– empezó Tom– debo irme rápido, pero antes debo de decirles lo que encontré– dijo mirando a Severus.

– Mi Lord– dijo Severus– ¿es acerca del muchacho? – dijo sin ver a nadie en particular.

– Si Severus, pero no solo eso– dijo serio– cuando estaba en el palco sondee la mente del viejo sin que se diera cuenta mientras tu jugabas a hacer piruetas en el aire– dijo mirando a su hijo con mala cara.

– ¡Yo no hacia piruetas! – exclamo indignado– jugaba Quidditch y por si no te diste cuenta todos saben que soy el mejor buscador– dijo molesto.

– Tan arrogante como James– dijo Tom con burla.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró al ver la mueca burlona en la cara de Severus.

– No sería nada nuevo– dijo Severus burlándose pero se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido del Lord– lo siento Mi Lord.

Fue el turno de Harry de burlarse de su profesor, ganándose una mirada envenenada.

– Lo que quiero decirles es que descubrí que fue la cabra loca quien nos borró la memoria a mi James y a mí la última vez que nos vimos– clavo los ojos en un Severus atónito– si Severus, tu querido director no es un santo y no me mires así que ya se cuanto lo admiras– dijo molesto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Harry asombrado– maldito viejo hipócrita– grito levantándose– siempre compadeciéndose de mí porque crecí sin padres, ¡cuando fue ÉL quien me los arrebato! – dijo con furia.

– Cálmate Harry– dijo Tom jalándolo de la mano– eso no es todo lo que descubrí– dijo clavando los ojos en Draco– debo aceptar que pensé en no decirle nada joven Malfoy, pero creo que sería un grave error de mi parte no prevenirlo.

– Mi Lord– dijo Draco evitando que le temblara la voz.

– Es Dumbledore quien tiene a Narcissa– dijo con calma mirando al chico palidecer.

Draco se quedó en shock. No podía ser cierto lo que decía porque de ser cierto…el viejo loco ya la había tenido antes de salir de vacaciones. ¡Por Merlín! Él había estado dispuesto a formar parte de su asquerosa Orden cuando eran _ellos_ quienes tenían a su madre.

– ¿Qué? – Susurro atónito– pero eso no…yo lo busque para que me ayudara a buscar a mi madre– dijo con voz estrangulada– ¡y el muy maldito la tenía! ¡Se burló en mi cara!– exclamo con furia.

– Draco– dijo Harry arrodillándose frente al rubio y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Harry le había secado las mejillas con delicadeza.

Tom hizo un sonido de disgusto al ver a su hijo arrodillarse frente a alguien, no le importaba que ese alguien fuera su pareja.

– Mi Lord– dijo Draco levantándose y arrodillándose frente al Señor Oscuro– le suplico me diga dónde la tiene– dijo implorando– estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea si…

– ¿Podrías levantarte Draco? – Pregunto Harry molesto, mirando al rubio con los brazos cruzados– ya lo único que te falta es que le beses la túnica como la loca de tu tía Bellatrix ¡o hasta a mi padre!– exclamo molesto haciendo una mueca.

Tom sonrió divertido al ver la actitud de su hijo.

– ¿Harry estas celoso de tu padre? – pregunto Draco con un brillo travieso en los ojos– admito que tu padre es muy bien parecido y sus ojos son casi iguales además tiene un…

– _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black_ – pronuncio Harry en tono de advertencia.

Tom alzo una ceja al escuchar al heredero Malfoy halagar su belleza y miro a su hijo sonriéndole burlonamente.

– Ni te atrevas padre– advirtió Harry– porque…

– Yo no sé de qué están hablando– dijo encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente– y no, no sé dónde la tiene exactamente. Lo único que vi es a una mujer rubia encadenada al fondo de una mazmorra, pero eso podría ser en cualquier lugar– se levantó despacio y se acercó disimuladamente a su hijo– estaba cerca de descubrir donde la tenía pero fue el mismo momento que escogiste para jugar _"me rompen una pierna y yo me rompo las costillas"_ – dijo al tiempo que fulminaba a su hijo con la mirada y le tiraba de una oreja– te dije que estarías castigado si hacías alguna tontería– dijo ignorando el chillido de dolor de su hijo– da gracias que no te paso algo peor. Afortunadamente el Sr. Malfoy logro amortiguar su caída.

Tom escucho un sonido ahogado detrás de él y se giró encontrándose con un Draco pálido.

– ¿Co-como lo sabe? – dijo con temor.

– Sería imposible no saberlo, pero eso es lo de menos– dijo fulminándolo– fuiste muy inconsciente y por tu inconsciencia ahora Dumbledore sabe lo que pasa si no es que ya lo sabía aunque…– se acercó despacio al joven– por sobre todo eso…debo agradecerte por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo– dijo con voz seria– nadie fue capaz de colocar un hechizo de protección, ni el viejo loco, ni Severus y…tampoco yo.

– ¿Fuiste tú Draco? – Pregunto Harry atónito– ¡Pero no teníamos nuestras varitas! Digo, sé que lo que hiciste con Ron aquella vez en Encantamientos fue asombroso pero esto… ¡Eres realmente poderoso! – exclamo con admiración– gracias amor– dijo con cariño dándole un tierno beso.

Tom soltó un bufido.

– Sera mejor que me vaya, tanta miel me enferma– dijo con fingido tono de asco– nos veremos otro día y cuídense. Las cosas no serán fáciles para ninguno de los dos ahora que se sabe de su relación– camino hacia su hijo– y usted joven Malfoy deberá tener mucho cuidado– miro a su hijo– Fue un partido asombroso. ¡Felicidades buscador!– le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo– Cuídate Harry.

Asintió en dirección a los dos hombres y salió por la chimenea.

– Vamos Harry– dijo Draco tirando del moreno– debes descansar. Nos vemos padrino.

Severus no dijo nada solo los observo salir con una mueca burlona.

 ** _DM_**

Los días habían pasado con relativa calma si se tenía en cuenta el alboroto que se armaba cada vez que los veían pasear juntos y tomarse de la mano. Aunque eso no les importaba porque les había quitado un peso de encima y ahora tenían más libertad.

Draco estaba recostado cerca del Lago platicando con Blaise y Theo. Era jueves y tenían libre el resto de la tarde. Defensa contra las artes oscuras había terminado hacia media hora y Harry había sido llamado por el director.

Tenía una idea muy clara de que quería saber el viejo loco pero confiaba en que Harry estaría bien. Él había seguido el consejo del Lord y Severus y la suplicas de Harry de no quedarse solo en ningún momento. Theo y Blaise sabían la verdad acerca de su madre y les agradecía el apoyo que le estaban dando.

– Debes tener paciencia Draco– dijo Blaise llamando la atención del silencioso chico– sabes que él te prometió que la buscaría. Sino por ti al menos por su hijo– terminó burlón.

– Quién diría que al final Potter terminaría derrotándolo– dijo Theo con voz neutra– no del modo en que piensan. Ha derrotado al ser despiadado y le ha regresado su antigua humanidad y hermosura– dijo con una sonrisa de lado– mi padre me platicaba que cuando lo conoció era un hombre encantador y muy bien parecido. El cómo perdió su aspecto es algo que nadie sabe– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Ni que lo digas– dijo Draco– se me ocurrió molestar a Harry diciéndole que su padre era bien parecido y después no quiso que lo abrazara ni le hablara– hizo una mueca– el disgusto le duro toda la noche y media mañana.

Ambos chicos rieron al recordar la cara que ponía su amigo cada vez que Harry lo ignoraba.

– Hablando de el– dijo Theo levantándose– creo que no tardara demasiado en regresar y se volverá loco si no te encuentra en la sala común.

Draco asintió y se levantó junto con Blaise. Hicieron el camino hacia las mazmorras haciendo bromas.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Harry salió de la oficina del director con una hermosa sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que el chico estaba muy contento. Nadie sospecharía que por dentro hervía de coraje. Sin detenerse a saludar, simplemente regalando falsas sonrisas se dirigió hacia su sala común.

Atravesó el retrato y mirando alrededor busco a Draco. Fulmino con la mirada a cuantos se atrevían a acercarse a él, haciendo salir despavoridos a unos niños de primero que se habían acercado para jugar snap explosivo con él. Se dirigió hacia su habitación ignorando los gritos de sus amigos y encontró a Draco tumbado sobre la cama boca arriba.

Se acercó despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima, su cabello estaba desperdigado sobre la almohada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su atención fue atrapada por unos deliciosos labios rojos que estaban entreabiertos, tentándolo a besarlos. Se inclinó más cerca para poder apreciar mejor las facciones y poso un dedo sobre la mejilla del rubio suspirando al sentir lo cálida que estaba.

Draco estaba despierto cuando el moreno entro y lo escucho acercarse. Estaba feliz de saber lo que provocaba en Harry. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos sorprendidos ojos verdes, tomo al moreno de los hombros e invirtió posiciones quedando sobre Harry.

Harry no supo en que momento paso, pero de repente se encontraba con la espalda en la cama mirando a un Draco sonriente.

– ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación observar a alguien cuando duerme? –pregunto Draco sonriendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, perdido en los ojos grises de Draco.

– Mmm creo que eso se merece un castigo– dijo inclinándose y besando los labios de su Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos olvidándose por un momento de su frustración y se entregó al beso que le daba su novio. Suspiro cuando el beso termino.

– ¿Me contaras como te fue con el viejo?– pidió Draco, arrepintiéndose al ver oscurecerse la dulce mirada de Harry.

Harry se levantó haciendo una mueca.

– No aguanto más Draco– dijo serio– cada día es más difícil para mí contenerme de hechizarlo cuando se expresa así de ti o de padre.

– Te entiendo Harry, pero no tenemos de otra– dijo intentando darle ánimos a su pareja.

– Lo sé. Pero me _enferma_ oírlo decir que tengo que hacerte creer que me importas sin importarle que te pueda romper el corazón– dijo con asco– pero más asco me doy yo mismo al tener que decir todas esas cosas de ti y de mi propio padre– dijo con furia– Tener que repetirle que el amor de mi vida no significa nada para mí y que matare a mi padre sin dudarlo cuando tenga la oportunidad– dijo llorando– es demasiado para mí– levanto su mirada hacia Draco– ya no puedo más Draco. Ya no quiero.

Harry se derrumbó sin importarle nada, en ese momento lo único que quería era llorar.

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo besando su cabeza.

– Solo un poco más amor, pronto todo esto terminara– dijo besando sus mejillas– vamos, se dé un lugar que te relajara– se levantó jalando a Harry con él.

– Pero Draco, nos dijeron que no saliéramos de la sala común después de clases– dijo Harry indeciso.

– Lo dice Harry Potter que es famoso por sus escapadas nocturnas– dijo con sorna– vamos toma tu capa y tus demás cosas.

Harry sonrió de lado y camino a su baúl para sacar la capa de su papá y el mapa del merodeador. Dio vuelta y se acercó a Draco para darle un beso.

Salieron de la habitación diciéndoles a sus amigos que pronto regresarían. Se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Astronomía esquivando a todos los alumnos que seguían en los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron Draco se acercó a la ventana y extendió los brazos hacia el moreno que lo veía desde la entrada. Harry se acercó y se acurruco en los brazos del rubio mirando hacia el Lago que desprendía destellos por los últimos rayos de Sol. Se quedaron en silencio, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese lugar. Hasta que las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo. Harry se sentía tranquilo en los brazos de Draco pero sabía que tenían que regresar.

– Gracias por esto Draco– dijo girando la cabeza y depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

– No tienes que agradecer nada Harry, si yo pudiera hacer algo más por ti lo haría sin dudar– dijo deslizando cariñosamente su nariz por la mejilla del moreno.

– Lo sé y eso hace que te quiera más– dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

A Draco le encantaba escuchar a Harry decir que lo quería, se acercó otra vez a él y lo beso en los labios con pasión.

Harry respondió al beso enredando sus dedos en los cabellos que resplandecían con la luz de la Luna. Suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de Draco pidiendo permiso y abrió la boca para jugar con la lengua invasora.

Draco deslizo su mano hacia la cadera de Harry atrayéndolo hacia él y ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto de sus partes íntimas. Sin pensarlo Harry se pegó más al cuerpo de Draco buscando más contacto. El beso había subido de intensidad. Sin dejar de besar al moreno, Draco lo condujo hacia un sillón que estaba cerca y con lentitud recostó a Harry subiéndose sobre el sin dejar sus labios ni un segundo.

Harry sintió que caía sobre algo suave pero los labios de Draco sobre su mandíbula le borraron cualquier pensamiento coherente y solo pudo jadear. Ladeo la cabeza al sentir los labios de Draco bajo su oreja deslizándose hacia su cuello con besos húmedos. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros del rubio al sentir su boca succionando el punto donde estaba su pulso y sin poder evitarlo gimió echando su cabeza atrás lo más posible dándole más espacio.

Draco sonrió complacido al ver al moreno perdido en el placer y aprovecho para probar toda la piel que pudiera. Harry era simplemente delicioso y cada gemido y jadeo lo hacía estremecer. Desabrocho su camisa sin detener su recorrido por el cuello mientras su mano exploraba todo el pecho y torso pasando por sus piernas bien torneadas.

– Ahhh Draco– jadeo.

Harry gimió sin vergüenza al sentir a Draco morder su clavícula y su espalda se arqueo con sensualidad haciendo que sus miembros se volvieran a tocar. Escucho el gruñido de Draco mezclado con el suyo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a deslizarse por los costados del rubio con desesperación. Pero Harry quería más. Más de Draco. Más de sus labios. Más de sus caricias. Más de su piel. Jalo a Draco para besarlo con pasión mientras sus manos se colaban sin titubear bajo su camisa acariciando sus omoplatos, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse cada vez que movía sus manos. Deslizo los dedos por toda la espalda de Draco hasta toparse con la tela del pantalón y gruño con frustración.

– No…no te detengas…Harry…sigue– dijo separándose del beso y jadeando se abrió la bragueta mirándolo.

Harry miro con fascinación el bulto que asomaba por los pantalones y jadeo mirando a Draco a los ojos, dilatados por el placer.

Draco aprovecho para terminar de abrir la camisa del moreno y se enderezo observando el hermoso cuerpo que se estremecía bajo el. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry y sin despegar sus ojos dirigió su boca hacia un pezón jugando con él y sacando gemidos ahogados del moreno.

Harry estaba perdido en el placer que sentía. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era gemir mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Draco, la suavidad de su piel le hacía desear probarla toda. Sus dedos acariciaban los costados para descender por toda su espalda con necesidad. Se detuvo jugando con la cinturilla de su pantalón.

– Ahhh Harry…hazlo– jadeaba– por favor…no te detengas.

Harry no espero más y metió las manos dentro del pantalón, presionando con lujuria a Draco contra sus caderas. Ambos gimieron con fuerza. Harry abrió más las piernas abrazando las caderas de Draco mientras se empujaba contra él.

Draco ahogaba sus gemidos en el cuello de Harry, mordiéndolo, besándolo y chupándolo.

– Ahh Draco– gimió– mas…quiero más Draco– gemía sin control presionándose con más fuerza.

– Harry…necesito…te necesito– jadeo deteniendo sus caderas y mirando a Harry mientras jugaba con el botón de su pantalón.

Harry asintió y un segundo después tenía el pantalón y el bóxer hasta los tobillos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más porque Draco se había bajado también los pantalones y el bóxer y se estaba presionando contra él, sacándole gemidos incoherentes. Harry gemía apretando con fuerza los glúteos de Draco.

– Mmmm si así…no pares Draco– jadeaba.

– Harry– gimió colando su mano bajo el moreno y acariciando con lujuria sus glúteos.

– Oh si…– gimió apretándose con más fuerza– más Draco…tan caliente, ya casi–jadeaba.

Draco seguía empujándose con más fuerza y poco después escucho a Harry gritar su nombre antes de sentir un líquido caliente salpicar su vientre y su miembro.

– Harry– grito mezclando su semilla con la de su moreno.

Draco se desplomo sobre Harry para recuperar el aliento.

– Te quiero– dijo Harry besando su mejilla.

– Y yo a ti mi amor– dijo Draco acariciando su cara.

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas recogió su varita que había quedado en el suelo y lanzo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Se arreglaron la ropa y después de media hora más de besos y caricias se levantaron dispuestos a irse.

– Lo mejor será apresurarnos, el toque de queda debió haber pasado hace mucho– dijo Harry recogiendo su varita y guardándose su capa.

– Tienes razón, además…

Pero se interrumpieron a escuchar un ruido afuera, tras la puerta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados, el primero en reaccionar fue Draco apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta.

– Toma tus cosas y vámonos– dijo con rapidez.

Harry se giró y recogió el mapa, apunto su varita sobre él y pronuncio _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._ Lo reviso rápidamente y se acercó a Draco que lo observaba curioso.

– Es la Sra. Norris, debemos apresurarnos o llegara Filch– dijo tirando del rubio con rapidez y metiéndose baja la capa de invisibilidad.

Salieron apresurados de la Torre y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, por el camino se encontraron con Pansy haciendo guardia, sin saber que ellos andaban cerca.

* * *

Cha,cha,cha,chan se acerca una solución a un problema anterior : D uno para el que han estado haciendo preguntas ; ) espero que les guste...

Bueno chicos y chicas me despido por ahora : ( **_pero_** nos vemos el Lunes! Yupi

Lindo fin de semana, Saluditos...


	21. Rescate (parte I)

**Hola queridos seguidores míos : D perdón por el retraso pero aquí esta el nuevo cap ; )**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **Risard: Jajajajaja estaba confundida acerca de como decirte : P Ohhh bueno entonces no te preocupes porque en este capitulo te voy a hacer recordar mucho a Cissy : D Jajajajaja si, de tal padre, tal hijo : D**

 **alba: Gracias, mil gracias por tus lindas palabras ; ) me alegran el día y me dan inspiración para continuar escribiendo...**

 **: Siiii me quedo un poco largo jejejeje pero me alegra que te gustara : D ohhh si, solo un poco de lemon ; ) solo para alegrarles el dia y hacerlos querer mas jejejeje**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:** **Rescate parte I**

Siguieron caminando con prisa hacia las mazmorras pero antes de llegar Harry se detuvo de golpe haciendo a Draco tropezar con él.

– ¿Qué sucede? – susurro Draco.

– Antes déjame ver si no hay nadie cerca de la sala común, no vaya ser que nos topemos con Severus– dijo sacando el mapa y escrutándolo.

Paso la vista por sus habitaciones, la sala común, el despacho del director y nada. Su mirada vago por el interior del castillo y sus ojos regresaron hacia una parte de las mazmorras abriéndose en shock.

 _¡No era posible!_

No lo creía tan confiado para haber cometido una estupidez así. Sin embargo la motita con su nombre no se movía. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo estuvo frente a ellos y no se dieron cuenta. Si tan solo hubiera revisado el mapa desde que llego lo hubieran sabido enseguida.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la motita con el nombre de " _Narcissa Malfoy"_ que no se dio cuenta que Draco lo zarandeaba hasta que le fue arrebatado el mapa de las manos. Entonces se encontró con unos ojos grises preocupados.

Draco estaba observando a los lados, preocupado de que alguien pudiera venir pero de repente escucho acelerarse la respiración de Harry y lo miro preocupado por lo que podría haber causado ese estado en el moreno. Lo que vio lo alarmo. Harry estaba pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Trato de llamar su atención pero fue en vano, seguía con la vista clavada en el mismo punto así que no le quedo más que arrebatarle el mapa de las manos.

–Harry– llamo con preocupación– ¿estás bien?

Harry miro a Draco y negó lentamente.

– No Draco, no estoy bien– dijo tomando de nuevo el mapa y buscando el mismo punto– debemos de encontrar rápido a Severus y contactar con mi padre– dijo apresuradamente al ver que el punto no se movía. Tenía un mal presentimiento– no tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo corriendo a toda prisa hacia la sala común siendo seguido por un confundido y preocupado rubio.

Entraron a la sala común y se quitaron la capa. Todavía quedaban algunos Slytherins despiertos pero basto una mirada a ambos chicos para apartarse rápidamente de su camino. Harry y Draco entraron rápidamente hacia el cuarto que compartían con sus amigos e ignorando las preguntas de ambos chicos que se habían despertado se apresuraron a entrar a su habitación.

Draco se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación y encaro a Harry que se había quedado observando el mapa de nueva cuenta como si fuera a desaparecer.

– ¿Podrías decirme que pasa Harry? – pregunto juntando toda la paciencia que podía.

Harry le miro un segundo antes de regresar la vista al mapa y tendiéndoselo al rubio.

– Cerca de las mazmorras…en un lugar que no tiene nombre en el mapa aparece…– se removió incomodo– tu madre– soltó sin despegar la vista de los ojos grises que ahora estaban abiertos de la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – Susurro calvando su vista en el mapa– ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo sorprendido.

– Draco sé que esto es difícil para ti… pero– dijo acercándose y tomando su mano– debemos de encontrar a Severus cuanto antes y avisarle a mi padre– dirigió al rubio todavía en shock hacia la cama y lo sentó cuidadosamente– tus amigos…me refiero a Blaise y Theo, ¿son de tu completa confianza? – pregunto sabiendo que era necesario confirmarlo.

– Por supuesto, ellos son como unos hermanos para mí– dijo mirando de nueva cuenta el mapa.

– Esta bien amor– dijo arrodillándose frente a Draco y tomando sus manos– tu ve con ellos y diles lo que está pasando. Necesitamos ayuda si queremos hacerlo en este momento– dijo tomando el mapa de las manos del rubio– tu madre no puede permanecer un día más ahí y mi padre tardaría por lo menos unas horas en entrar al castillo. Para cuando sea posible habrá amanecido y será prácticamente imposible– lo vio asentir y continuo– me quedare aquí, pensando en cómo llegar hasta ahí. Ahora ve.

Harry observo al rubio salir tambaleante por el retrato y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama observando el mapa y planeando como sacar a la Sra. Malfoy de ahí. Sin poder evitarlo sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que esta vez Ron y Hermione no estarían con él en esa misión, pero rápidamente la aparto, Draco lo necesitaba. Además no estaría solo, contaba con Draco y sus nuevos amigos. Estaba seguro que Blaise y Theo harían cualquier cosa por Draco y no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

 ** _DM_**

Draco camino dentro de la habitación de sus amigos, todo estaba oscuro a pesar de no ser tan tarde. Se acercó indeciso a la cama de Blaise y lo sacudió suavemente pero su amigo solo se movió en sueños y se volvió a dormir. Suspiro suavemente, murmurando una disculpa lo zarandeo con más fuerza y eso si dio resultado.

Blaise dio un brinco en la cama y saco su varita de debajo de su almohada mirando a los lados y apuntando ciegamente.

– Blaise soy yo– susurro Draco conjurando un _Lumus_ con su varita.

– ¿Draco? –Pregunto Blaise confundido– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Harry? – se levantó y observo a su amigo con suspicacia.

– Bueno el…

– ¿Draco? – Pregunto Theo despertando por las voces– ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Draco se giró hacia Theo con nerviosismo.

– Bueno yo quería…

– ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto alarmado al ver al rubio en ese estado– ¿Por qué no está Harry contigo? – se acercó rápido hacia los demás– ¿Esto tiene que ver con la forma en la que entraron antes?

Draco asintió con la cabeza agachada, no quería que les pasara algo por su culpa pero necesitaba su ayuda.

– Harry nos está esperando en la habitación– dijo con voz temblorosa– nosotros…bueno el…– sintió el brazo de Blaise posarse sobre sus hombros y se soltó a llorar.

Ambos chicos se miraron seriamente preocupados. No habían visto llorar a Draco desde que tenía cinco años, ni siquiera cuando mandaron a su padre a Azkaban.

– ¿Te hizo algo Potter?– pregunto Theo preocupado.

– No– negó con la cabeza– hace unos momentos el…encontró en su mapa a…mi madre– dijo sin mirarlos– cerca de las mazmorras y dijo que el Lord tardaría demasiado en venir y que…– negó con la cabeza, no podía pedirle eso a sus amigos sabiendo lo que podría significar.

– No tienes que decirlo Draco– dijo Blaise– sabes que siempre estaremos para ti.

– Por supuesto, y si Harry nos va a ayudar entonces todo estará bien– dijo cambiándose con un pase de varita y guardándola en su funda– siempre se sale con la suya no importa lo que haga. Ahora vamos que nos estará esperando.

Blaise asintió e hizo lo mismo que Theo y los tres entraron en la habitación.

* * *

Harry estaba listo para salir, tenía la capa de su padre en la túnica y el mapa en las manos. Los escucho entrar y alzo la vista, aliviado.

– ¿Todo bien? – dijo acercándose a Draco y limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

– Si, solo tienes que decirnos que hacer– dijo Theo con seguridad.

– Muy bien– asintió Harry– lo primero que debemos de hacer es buscar a Severus y mandarle una carta a mi padre. Todo está planeado ya– dijo mirando a los dos chicos.

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a Harry.

– Sea lo que sea que estés planeando Potter, yo bajare contigo a las mazmorras–dijo con determinación.

Harry asintió.

– Amor, no tenemos tiempo que perder– coloco una muda de ropa sobre sus manos y le señalo el baño– yo ya me bañe, será mejor que tomes un baño rápido para que estés bien despierto y relajado. Theo y Blaise también lo tomaran así que te esperaremos.

Draco le miro un momento con el ceño fruncido pero termino aceptando.

– ¿Estás loco Potter? – Preguntó Blaise molesto cuando el rubio desapareció por la puerta– ni se te ocurra que lo vamos a permitir.

– Por supuesto que no lo vamos a permitir– dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos– si algo le llegara a pasar a Draco nos encargaremos de…

Harry ya sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que Draco desapareciera por el baño, pero no había tiempo de discutir sobre su protección hacia Draco.

– Y lo sé, pero lo conocen perfectamente y saben que si le decía que no, iba a montar un berrinche y no tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo tomando el mapa y mostrándoselos, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas– por supuesto que no bajara a las mazmorras. Si se dan cuenta el lugar exacto no aparece en el mapa, lo que quiere decir que ya sea que no lo encontraron mi papá y sus amigos o lo construyeron después de haber hecho el mapa.

– ¿Tu papá? – Dijo Theo con admiración– ¿Te refieres a James Potter, el famoso merodeador? Es asombroso, todo Hogwarts esta en este mapa.

– No todo– dijo Harry– la Sala de los Menesteres nunca la encontraron y por eso no aparece en el mapa y quiero suponer que el lugar donde está la Sra. Malfoy fue construido apenas o nunca fue visto por mi padre lo que quiere decir que podría ser peligroso.

– No tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo Blaise llamando la atención– tampoco me interesa como lo crearon ni por qué está incompleto.

– Aunque quisieras no lo comprenderías– dijo con burla Theo– pero tienes razón– miro a Harry– Si es verdad lo que se dice, que creo que es cierto por lo que veo– dijo admirando el mapa– es de suponer que ya tienes todo planeado. Así que porque no nos dices que tenemos que hacer antes de que Draco regrese.

Harry asintió.

– Blaise, tu tendrás que ir a buscar a Severus, está cerca de los invernaderos pero asegúrate de que nadie te vea y menos el director. Usa encantamientos de mimetismo o lo que quieras. Dile todo lo que está pasando y que lo esperare en media hora enfrente de la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso con pociones y lo que haga falta para curar– hizo un gesto con la mano acallando la pregunta que querían formular– después regresaras y enviaras una carta a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black diciéndoles lo que…

– ¿Sirius Black? – preguntaron ambos chicos con los ojos abiertos.

– está pasando– siguió Harry sin hacer caso de la pregunta– y que se comuniquen con mi padre diciéndole que lo espero en hora y media en…

– ¿Padre? – preguntaron atónitos.

– el sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade y que por lo que más quiera no mate ni torture a nadie– dijo ignorando el estremecimiento de sus amigos– Aunque no sé si será necesario, estoy seguro que Severus tendrá algún método más rápido de comunicarse con mi padre– clavo sus ojos en Theo y agrego sobre el hombro a Blaise– Oh por cierto, te llevaras contigo a Draco y por tu bien más te vale que no le pase nada– dijo con voz fría mirando con aprobación el estremecimiento del chico– Theo tu iras conmigo a las mazmorras, tengo entendido que lees muchos libros y espero que entre ellos se encuentren libros de magia oscura– vio el asentimiento del chico y continuo– muy bien, entonces ¿alguna pregunta?

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos pero negaron.

– ¿Algo más? – pregunto Theo con temor.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

– Tu y Draco saldrán primero– dijo mirando a Blaise– después seguiremos nosotros. Creo que tu trabajo más difícil será retener a Draco cuando se dé cuenta– miro a la puerta del baño y movió su mano humedeciendo el cabello de sus amigos al tiempo que esta se abría– confió en ustedes.

Draco salió más relajado pero entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia al ver a sus amigos ahí.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto caminando hacia Harry.

– Que tardaste mucho amor– dijo besando sus labios– ahora debemos darnos prisa. Tú iras con Blaise a buscar a Severus a los invernaderos y mientras tanto yo le mandare las cartas a mi padre y mi padrino. Además buscare algunos productos que me dieron los gemelos que podrían ser de ayuda. Nos veremos todos aquí para bajar a las mazmorras, tenemos que esperar a Severus– dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sin dudar ni un segundo.

Draco asintió y salió con Blaise de la habitación.

– Vaya Harry, debo decir que me sorprende la facilidad con que le mentiste a Draco– dijo con suspicacia– más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

– Lo sé y lo volvería a hacer si con eso Draco está a salvo. Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Ambos salieron por la puerta cubiertos con la capa. Caminaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una pared al fondo de un pasillo escrutando el mapa.

– Al parecer aquí es– dijo mirándolo alrededor antes de quitarse la capa– pero no veo retrato o puerta alguna– toco todo la pared que podía con los dedos buscando alguna irregularidad sin éxito.

Theo se quedó observando la pared pensativo. Se acercó y apunto la varita murmurando un conjuro que Harry no conocía. Observaron una intensa luz dorada salir del centro de la pared.

– Un momento– dijo Harry– he leído sobre este tipo de barrera en el libro de mi padre, pero se necesita un sacrificio de sangre para poder ingresar.

– No necesariamente– dijo Theo mirando sorprendido al moreno– para no ser detectada esta barrera de magia negra es muy débil– movió su varita y apareció un ratón, con la punta de su varita le hizo un corte y deslizo la rata muerta sobre la pared donde la luz había brillado.

Dieron un paso atrás cuando una luz cegadora apareció en la pared revelando un pasadizo alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas. Se miraron y sin perder más tiempo se adentraron con las varitas listas.

Cerca de 10 metros caminando encontraron un retrato. Harry presiono su varita en el lienzo.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto un hombre que le resultaba familiar.

– Necesitamos entrar– dijo Harry con seguridad– ahí dentro está encerrada una amiga y es urgente que entremos.

– Contraseña– pidió otra mujer con voz autoritaria.

– No la tenemos pero es necesario que…

– ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso para hablarnos así? – dijo el otro hombre.

Harry sonrió socarrón al reconocerlo.

– Oh vamos querido Salazar no me digas que no me recuerdas– dijo sonriendo de lado– bueno tiene sentido. La última vez que nos vimos estábamos en la cámara de los secretos y eras solo una estatua– dijo disfrutando de la reacción de su antepasado.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – exigió.

– Harry Potter– dijo viendo como todas las miradas se posaban en el primer hombre y supo quiénes eran.

– Tu eres el hijo de James Potter– dijo Godric Gryffindor mirándolo de arriba abajo– te conocí de bebé antes de que Voldemort destruyera tu casa y mi retrato con ella.

Harry asintió sin decir nada.

– ¿Cómo sabes de la cámara de los secretos? –pregunto Salazar con el ceño fruncido.

– Digamos que el basilisco que dejaste ahí estaba haciendo de las suyas y tuve que deshacerme de él. Aunque debo admitir que casi me cuesta la vida y…

– ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – Grito Salazar– ¿sabes acaso lo que hiciste? Gryffindor estúpido no tienes idea de…

– Oh no– dijo Harry negando sonriente– ahora soy un Slytherin. Tengo tu retrato en mi habitación pero nunca me hablas– dijo haciendo un puchero– además en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía opción tampoco. Solo tenía 12 años no pretendas que haya comprendido como un adulto.

– ¿Slytherin? – Pregunto Godric sorprendido– ¿Cómo el hijo de un Potter termino en Slytherin?

– Bueno eso es sencillo. Mi padre es Slytherin– dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

– ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – preguntó Salazar con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Mi papá es James Charlus Potter Black, hijo de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black– dijo mirando a Godric– y mi padre es Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, hijo de Tom Riddle y Merope Gaunt– dijo mirando a Slytherin– ambos herederos de ustedes, lo que me hace heredero por sangre de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Harry vio el asombro en Godric y miro de reojo a Theo con los ojos abiertos del asombro e hizo una mueca. Ya había revelado demasiado.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos estas exigiendo– dijo la que ahora sabia era Rowena Ravenclaw.

– En eso tiene razón– secundo Helga Hufflepuff.

Salazar gruño fulminando a las mujeres, pero fue detenido por Godric.

– Creo que tiene todo que ver– dijo Harry– soy hijo de dos de los herederos de…

– Eso ya lo dijiste y aun no veo el punto– dijo molesta Rowena.

– Claro que lo sabes– dijo Harry con voz fría, ya se había cansado de esas dos– pero ya que quieres las cosas por las malas que así sea– dijo levantando la varita– _Yo, Harry James Riddle Potter heredero por sangre de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor reclamo el acceso a todos y cada uno de los lugares del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como mi derecho por ser heredero de la mitad de Hogwarts_ – termino con voz solemne.

Segundos después sintió una corriente de magia antigua y ancestral recorrer sus venas y ante los ojos de los cuatro fundadores todo su cuerpo resplandeció siendo rodeado por haces de colores verde, rojo, azul y amarillo. Sabía que la magia del Colegio lo estaba reconociendo así que solo cerró los ojos y espero a que todo terminara.

Cuando todo termino miro a las personas del retrato. Había admiración y aceptación pero su mirada se centró en las miradas de orgullo de Salazar y Godric.

– Debes darte prisa Harry– dijo Godric– el director no tiene un horario y podría venir en cualquier momento. Además esa pobre mujer no soportara más tiempo con vida.

Harry miro a Theo alarmado.

– Ahora podrás entrar en donde desees solo con decir tu nombre– dijo Salazar– has buen uso de tu poder.

Dicho esto el retrato se abrió revelando un angosto pasadizo con una enorme puerta de hierro forjado. Caminaron por el pasillo sin mediar palabra y empujaron la puerta entreabierta. Todo estaba oscuro y al mismo tiempo conjuraron un _Lumus_. Lo que vieron los dejo con la sangre helada.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba encadenada de pies y manos a la pared del fondo con las ropas ennegrecidas y hechas jirones. Harry camino a su lado y haciendo a un lado sus cabellos sucios y sin brillo pudo observar su cara. Seguía teniendo finas facciones pero no había centímetro de piel que no estuviera magullada o con cortes.

– ¡Por Merlín Sra. Malfoy! – dijo Harry curando con su varita lo más que podía.

– Ha-Harry Po-Potter– dijo mirándolo con los ojos rojos– no me las-lastime– dijo con esfuerzo.

– No se preocupe Sra. Malfoy– dijo Harry confundido– la sacaremos de aquí– dijo revisando las esposas– Draco la está esperando, está muy preocupado por usted.

– N-no lo da-dañes– jadeo Narcissa– mi Dr-Dragón no ha he-hecho n-nada.

– Jamás le haría daño a Draco– dijo mirándola a los ojos– y a usted tampoco– miro a Theo– Ha de estar delirando tenemos que sacarla rápido. Ayúdame a liberarla, utiliza un encantamiento levitador– cuando vio que lo había hecho apunto su varita hacia las cadenas– _Relashio_.

La Sra. Malfoy fue liberada al segundo siguiente y sostenida en el aire por Theo.

– El di-director di-dijo que…– jadeaba con esfuerzo– tu es-estabas ju-jugan-do con mi Dra-Draco– dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Theo clavo una mirada asesina en Harry mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

– Explícate Potter– dijo con voz fría– y por tu bien espero que esto sea un mal entendido.

– Dumbledore cree que estoy utilizando a Draco para obtener información de Voldemort– dijo Harry con lentitud sin dejar de mirar a Theo– Pero tú sabes que no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo y si estoy con Draco es porque lo quiero y él me quiere– miro directamente a los ojos azules de Narcissa y declaro– Jamás _, jamás_ le haría daño a Draco. Si algo le llegara a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría.

– Entonces salgamos de aquí– dijo Theo saliendo por la puerta con la Sra. Malfoy flotando por delante.

Harry salió tras ellos y se detuvo para despedirse de sus ancestros.

– Fue un placer conocerlos– dijo sonriendo hacia Godric y Salazar– prometo escaparme pronto para platicar.

– Escucha Harry– dijo Salazar viendo a Godric– como nuestro heredero puedes acceder a nuestra cámara de Gringotts. Ahí encontraras un retrato de Godric y mío. Llévatelo contigo, pertenecemos a tu lado.

– ¿Por qué nosotras no? – pregunto Helga.

– Sí. Nosotras también queremos estar con ellos– secundo Rowena.

– Antes de que te vayas tendrás que destruir nuestro retrato o de lo contrario el director sabrá quién entro– dijo Godric.

Harry asintió con tristeza.

– Si te sientes solo y quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que decir _"Oh Gran Salazar Slytherin"_ – siseo en pársel– y yo despertare.

– _"Gracias. A mi padre le encantara saber que somos buenos amigos"_ – siseo asombrando a Theo y la Sra. Malfoy.

– Gracias a todos. Nos veremos en poco tiempo– dijo apuntando con su varita el retrato– fue un gran placer conocerlos. Hasta pronto.

Dicho esto lanzo un bombarda máxima hacia el retrato haciéndolo polvo. Dio media vuelta y sonrió ante las caras de sorpresa de sus espectadores.

– Salgamos de aquí pronto antes de que alguien llegue– saco la capa y la echo sobre Narcissa.

* * *

 _ **Cha,cha,cha,chan Narcissa ha sido rescatada O_O**_

 _ **Bueno, como lo deje en la parte mas buena entonces no los haré sufrir mas de 24 horas para saber que sigue...**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana en el cap 22 ; )**_


	22. Rescate (parte II)

**Hola queridos seguidores míos : D NUEVO CAPITULO!**

 _NOTA_ : **Bueno chicos, este es el cap 22 y con el ya estamos al mismo nivel que amor yaoi : ) que fue en donde publique este trabajo por primera vez...por lo tanto aprovecho para** _AVISAR_ **que las actualizaciones a partir de** _HOY_ **serán cada** _SÁBADO_ **, a menos que tenga algún problema pero en ese caso actualizaría el día lunes. **

**Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **Risard: Mmmm si, no se porque presiento lo mismo : P pero aquí veras su reacción, espero que te guste jejejeje saluditos, cuídate.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Jajajajaja si, debería de ponerle Superman : P ya veremos como se las arreglan para solucionar las cosas con Dumbles ; ) byee besitos...**

 **aquagt929: Hola, gracias a ti por leer. Si, creo que muchos no se lo esperaban ; ) jejejeje bueno Lucius esta en Azkaban tal como sucedió en el 5 libro, pero también lo repito en el capitulo 2: La verdad de Draco Malfoy : D por si gustas leer el capitulo para salir de dudas jejeje**

 **Saluditos a todos los chicos guapos y chicas lindas...aunque me da curiosidad por saber si hay chicos leyendo estas locuras? Alguien se reporta?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22:** **Rescate parte II**

Blaise estaba caminando cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Él y Draco se habían separado al no encontrar al profesor Snape en los invernaderos. Se encontrarían en 10 minutos en la entrada de la sala común, con o sin el profesor. A pesar de su encantamiento de mimetismo no se sentía muy seguro para andar caminando afuera, así que decidió regresar y ver si Draco había tenido más suerte pero antes de entrar fue interceptado por alguien que le tapó la boca y lo acorralo en una esquina.

Con el corazón a mil por hora se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros que le miraban fijamente.

 ** _DM_**

Draco estaba nervioso, no encontraba a Severus y sentía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Camino por los pasillos ocultándose entre las sombras, hasta que se detuvo cerca de una ventana y alcanzo a ver a dos personas en los terrenos del Colegio, sonrió al ver que Severus seguía de cerca a su amigo y él no se había dado cuenta. Se llevaría un buen susto. Decidió bajar a las mazmorras a esperarlos.

Cuando estaba cerca de las mazmorras sintió que era observado, se giró pero no vio nada y apretó el paso nervioso. Estaba por llegar a la entrada de su sala cuando sintió una vibración en el aire, señal de que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo pero su reacción fue tardía y el hechizo impacto contra su espalda.

Mientras caía al suelo intento ver quien le había hechizado, pero solo vio oscuridad antes de caer al suelo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir su cuerpo retorcerse del dolor. Ardía. Sentía su cuerpo prenderse en llamas, como si tuviera fuego recorriéndole las venas. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad el ardor disminuyo para dar paso a una dolorosa sensación de frio que le congelaba el cuerpo. Sentía como si miles de frías dagas atravesaran por completo su cuerpo.

Intento gritar pero de su garganta solo salió un gemido lastimero antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Blaise y Severus caminaban hacia las mazmorras a paso rápido. Después de saber lo que estaba pasando ambos habían caminado con dirección a la sala común para recoger a Draco y algunas pociones para curar.

– Profesor casi lo olvido– dijo susurrando– Harry me pidió que le enviara las cartas a Black y el profesor Lupin además del Lord…pero dijo que quizás usted podía hacerlo más rápido– dijo sin dejar de caminar.

– Hmm– agito su varita y de ella salió un resplandor plateado que atravesó la ventana– yo me encargo– agito nuevamente la varita y otro resplandor atravesó la ventana– ahora apresurémonos.

Estaban llegando a la entrada de la sala común cuando lo vieron. Blaise dejo salir un jadeo ahogado al reconocer a su amigo en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por el profesor.

– No lo toque– dijo Severus agitando la varita sobre el chico un par de veces– pareciera más un desmayo. _Enervate_.

Draco parpadeo confuso mirando a Blaise inclinado sobre él. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera practicado Quidditch todo el día.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Draco? – pregunto Severus preocupado.

– Sentí que alguien me seguía pero no logre descubrir quien fue– dijo levantándose con dificultad– antes de poder entrar me hechizo por la espalda el muy cobarde.

– ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto Snape– ¿alcanzo a escuchar el hechizo?

– No. Dudo que lo haya dicho en voz alta o quizás no lo escuche, solo sentí dolor– dijo masajeando sus muslos– primero sentí arder mi cuerpo como si me hubieran prendido fuego pero después un frio me congelo las extremidades y me impidió respirar– frunció el ceño– debió ser cuando me desmaye, no recuerdo muy bien.

– Después hablaremos de esto– Severus convoco un pequeño maletín que procedió a reducir de tamaño– Harry nos espera.

Se giró y emprendió el camino contrario siendo seguido por Blaise y un confundido Draco.

– Pero padrino, Harry nos está esperando en la sala común– dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Severus y Blaise se miraron y sonrieron con burla.

– Draco, me decepcionas– dijo Severus con un falso tono afectado– ¿de verdad crees que Potter necesita ayuda para hacer algo temerario?

– ¿Qué…– se paró atónito– estúpido Potter esta me la pagaras– dijo caminando furioso.

Severus y Blaise sonrieron cómplices. Esto prometía un buen espectáculo.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Harry caminaba despacio guiando a Theo que traía flotando a la Sra. Malfoy. El mapa no marcaba a nadie cerca de donde estaban, así que se arriesgaron a caminar más rápido sabiendo que ya habían tardado mucho tiempo.

Estaban cerca del tercer piso cuando a Narcissa se le cayó la capa y entonces Harry reparo más en su aspecto.

Se veía muy maltratada. No podía dejar que Draco la viera con ese aspecto a menos que quisiera que su dragón se desmayara de la impresión. Detuvo a Theo con una seña y se acercó a la Sra. Malfoy. Agito un par de veces su varita y arreglo los desperfectos de su vestimenta y algunos cortes y hematomas que tenía en manos y pies. Tenía miedo de que el director no solo la haya torturado sino que le haya hecho algo aun peor, pero no se atrevía a preguntar algo así.

Sin embargo Narcissa debió de ver algo en su mirada porque desvió rápidamente la vista.

– No sucedió lo que piensa Sr. Potter– dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos– _"verdaderamente"._ Pero si implanto memorias en mi mente haciéndome creer que había pasado, hasta que aprendí a diferenciar la realidad.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido de que el director haya sido capaz de tal bajeza.

– Lo siento– dijo bajando la cabeza– No se preocupe, le diré a mi padre que le ayude– camino hacia ella y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla sorprendiendo a Narcissa– estoy seguro que él será capaz de hacerlo.

Narcissa no sabía de qué le hablaba el chico, ella sabía que sus padres estaban muertos.

Theo que había pensado lo mismo cuando la vio y había entendido lo que habían hablado apretó los puños con furia pero no agrego nada para no incomodar más a la madre de su amigo.

Harry le asintió y siguió caminando en silencio hasta llegar al pasillo de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta en el tercer piso donde se detuvo de golpe, paralizado por la escena.

Theo casi hace que la Sra. Malfoy choque con Harry al detenerse de golpe. Levanto la vista hacia el chico al escuchar que soltaba un gemido bajo y sonrió de lado al ver que lo había provocado.

Harry miraba con miedo la imagen del chico rubio de espaldas a él.

Draco estaba de espaldas. Completamente rígido y con los puños cerrados con fuerza. En resumen, se veía realmente molesto y estaba seguro que sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin ningún tipo de piedad. Tenía miedo de que lo viera y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

– Theo, ¿podrías grabar en mi tumba que morí por amor? – pregunto con tono lastimero– Draco realmente me hará trizas.

Theo no se reprimió al escuchar la petición del moreno y soltó unas risitas que alertaron a Severus y Blaise que giraron hacia donde estaban.

Harry se encontró con la mirada de Severus y asintió con una calma que no sentía. Observo como Blaise decía algo en dirección al rubio y un segundo después la cabeza de Draco se giraba con tal rapidez que Harry temió que se hubiera hecho daño. Trago saliva con dificultad al encontrarse con unos ojos grises fríos como el hielo.

– Fue un placer Sra. Malfoy– dijo viendo como el rubio se acercaba a él sin despegar su mirada, castigando al suelo con sus pisadas.

Narcissa soltó una suave risa que no fue escuchada por el furioso rubio que lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

– Potter– escupió Draco viendo estremecer al moreno– ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a engañar a un Malfoy!? Te hare pagar por tu impertinencia, solamente así aprenderás que conmigo no se juega y… ¿¡Madre!? – exclamo clavando los ojos en la figura que acababa de aparecer detrás del moreno.

Theo se apiado del moreno al verlo con una mirada dolida cuando escucho el desprecio de Draco y le quito el manto a la Sra. Malfoy para llamar la atención del rubio.

Draco se iba a acercar a su madre pero fue apartado por Severus que comenzaba a realizar hechizos sobre ella.

– Dragón– susurro Narcissa con la mirada en su hijo antes de que Severus se atravesara.

Draco se giró y clavo su vista en Harry analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con suavidad. Lo vio asentir apenado y sonrió– Gracias por salvar a mi madre– se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió embobado hasta que escucho la risa burlona de Blaise.

– Severus será mejor que nos demos prisa o no estará muy contento cuando lleguemos– dijo Harry caminando frente a la estatua y tocándola con la varita pronuncio despacio para que nadie lo escuchara– _Dissendio_.

Blaise giro hacia el moreno al escucharlo murmurar y vio con asombro como se abría un pasadizo donde antes estaba la estatua.

Harry se giró hacia los demás que le miraban asombrados.

– Supongo que será mejor que no pregunte como hiciste eso ¿verdad Harry? – pregunto Severus apretándose el puente de la nariz.

– Sin duda sería lo mejor– dijo sonriendo– iré primero, después de mi vendrá Draco, seguido de ti Severus con la Sra. Malfoy y por ultimo Blaise y…

– Nosotros nos quedaremos– dijo Blaise incomodo, sin mirar al moreno– así podríamos cubrirlos si alguien los busca.

– Si claro– Harry sonrió burlón– le diré a mi padre que le mandan saludos.

Theo miro a Blaise nervioso.

Harry negó divertido antes de entrar en el pasadizo siendo seguido de Severus con Narcissa y después Draco.

Nadie hablo en el transcurso del camino. Harry sabía que Severus seguía comprobando el estado de la Sra. Malfoy y administrándole pociones. Cerca de 20 minutos después, el camino comenzó a ascender hasta que llegaron a una trampilla en la parte superior. Harry les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

– Subiré primero, detrás de mi Draco y al último tú con la Sra. Malfoy– dijo Harry viendo a Severus.

Severus estaba por replicar pero cerró la boca cuando vio al moreno ignorarlo y comenzar a subir las escaleras siendo seguido por su ahijado. Suspiro y espero.

Harry abrió la trampilla y salió.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro y miro alrededor buscando a su padre pero no vio a nadie. Cuando estaba por girar sintió un cambio sutil en el aire unos segundos antes de que los hechizos volaran hacia su dirección pero él ya había conjurado un poderoso escudo a su alrededor. Se estaba recuperando del ataque cuando un remolino rubio paso por delante y en segundos estaba parado frente a él con la varita desenfundada y mirando hacia el origen del ataque.

Tom observo la escena complacido. Se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hijo pero con un poco más de entrenamiento no debería de preocuparse más. Además, con un guardaespaldas como el joven Malfoy y la intuición y poder de su hijo difícilmente podrían tomarlos desprevenidos. Y él sabía de eso.

– Es bueno saber que al menos estas alerta– dijo Tom con una mueca burlona.

– Se puede saber porque me atacan– dijo molesto Harry, mirando las otras dos figuras oscuras que salían de las sombras.

– Solo quería ver tu reacción y debo admitir que me sorprendiste– camino y abrazo a su hijo sonriendo al ver su puchero.

– Me has sorprendido _Prongs_ – dijo Sirius adelantándose y empujando al señor oscuro sin contemplación antes de abrazar con fuerza a su pequeño y lindo ahijado– ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho– dijo besando su cabeza– mi atolondrado primo te a tratado bien espero– dijo con una advertencia fría hacia el rubio que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Tanto Tom como Draco gruñeron molestos.

– Sirius basta, si eres torturado hasta que no te puedas levantar, no sere yo quien te lleve y dudo mucho que Riddle lo haga– replico Remus con cansancio, alejando a Sirius de un Harry divertido– por cierto, eso fue completamente sorprendente cachorro, felicitaciones– dijo con una sonrisa suave antes de arrastrar a un Sirius malhumorado.

– Me tenías preocupado pero veo que lo conseguiste– dijo clavando sus ojos en la mujer atónita tras él– ¿Severus? – pregunto exigiendo una explicación al tiempo que le quitaba el hechizo a Narcissa.

Narcissa veía en shock a su primo muerto y el hombre lobo. Su mirada se dividia entre su querido primo y el hombre de hermosos ojos verdes con interés y perplejidad. Algo en él le parecía familiar.

– Mi Lord– dijo Severus inclinando la cabeza– lo lamento pero no se mucho. Quien descubrió a Narcissa, organizo el rescate, la saco de las mazmorras y nos mostró el pasadizo fue Potter mi Lord– terminó mirando con una fugaz muestra de admiración al moreno.

Tom sonrió orgulloso y miro a su hijo.

Narcissa jadeo llevándose las manos a la boca al escuchar a Severus llamar a ese hombre Lord. Se encontró con los ojos verdes que al verla se comenzaron a teñir de rojo, reconoció en ellos al Señor Oscuro y se dio cuenta que aún con una apariencia diferente imponía el mismo respeto y temor que el Lord que ella recordaba.

– Mi Lord– dijo con voz temblorosa, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

Sirius bufo desde el fondo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Harry, Draco y Riddle.

Harry estaba acostumbrándose ya a esas enfermizas muestras de respeto o miedo lo que fueran, pero eso no quería decir que no le molestaran y más cuando prácticamente estaba ignorando a su hijo. Bufo con indignación mirando a la mujer que con enorme esfuerzo se sostenía en las rodillas.

Tom observaba complacido a la mujer arrodillada frente a él y miro con diversión la indignación en el rostro de su hijo. Ya veía venir el berr inche. Hizo una mueca al verlo caminar con furia al lado de Narcissa.

– No puedo creerlo– dijo indignado fulminando a la mujer– usted no ha visto a su hijo en _MESES_ y en lugar de abrazarlo o por lo menos dedicarle una mirada ¡Se arrodilla ante otro hombre! – grito rojo de furia.

Narcissa escucho con horror la diatriba del chico y cerró los ojos esperando el _Cruciatus_ que seguro recibiría por haber enfrentado de esa manera al Lord. No se atrevía a levantar la vista.

Remus solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Sirius que sonreía con orgullo. Suspiro con frustracion.

– No hagas caso Narcissa– dijo Tom con un siseo frio– probablemente no lo entiendas. A _fortunadamente_ educaron a su hijo y le enseñaron a respetar y comportarse frente a los demás. _Desgraciadamente_ – dijo con cansancio masajeándose las sienes– mi _HIJO_ no conoce la palabra _"educación"_ y definitivamente la palabra _"respeto"_ no está en su vocabulario– miro a los ojos desorbitados de la mujer haciendo una mueca– pedirle que se comporte sería prácticamente imposible para el– dijo burlón.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo rojo de la vergüenza mirando a Narcissa– como quieres que no diga nada si…

Remus y Sirius rieron divertidos por la vergüenza de su pequeño cargo. Se lo tenia merecido por hablar antes de pensar.

– Basta Harry– interrumpió Tom con voz firme deteniendo las protestas de su hijo y las risas de los demás.

Narcissa estaba mirándolos desde el suelo con los ojos desorbitados del shock. Definitivamente el director había conseguido volverla loca. ¿Harry Potter hijo del Señor Oscuro? _Eso era imposible._

– Supongo que no significara nada entonces que le diga que Draco estaba muy mal desde que usted desapareció– dijo rápidamente antes de que lo volvieran a callar.

Esta vez hasta Sirius negó con la cabeza. Pobre de su ahijado, saco lo peor de James.

– ¡Potter! – exclamo molesto Tom acercándose rápido al lado de su hijo– te enseñare a obedecerme jovencito– dijo mientras le tomaba de la patilla y tiraba con fuerza.

Harry sintió que le tiraba del cabello y grito de dolor mirando la sonrisa burlona de su padre. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor y fulmino a su padre con la mirada.

– Eso dolió mucho– se quejó haciendo un puchero y sobándose donde le había jalado.

Tom sonrió dándole una palmada en la mano con la que se sobaba y ganándose otro gracioso puchero de su hijo.

Al fondo, las risas de Remus y Sirius se duplicaron, ganándose una mirada venenosa del pequeño moreno.

– Eso no fue nada– dijo Tom ignorando a todos los demás que le miraban fijamente con ojos sorprendidos y clavo sus ojos verdes en los verdes de su hijo durante unos segundos en silencio– debería de cruciarte por tu insensatez– se cruzó de brazos– como se te ocurre arriesgarte a entrar en la mazmorra sin esperar a Severus, sabiendo que la cabra loca que tienen por director no tenía hora de visita– dijo molesto– además– entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos causando un escalofrió en su hijo– eres un imprudente ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre convocar magia tan antigua dentro del Colegio?! – grito.

Harry se encogió en su lugar, su padre estaba verdaderamente molesto. ¡Pero claro que pensó en no ser detectado! Sabía que ni Dumbledore ni los aurores podrían detectar esa magia, ahora el Colegio lo protegería y respondía ante él. Además, ¿cómo sabia de eso? Los únicos eran Theo y el, pero Theo no estaba entonces…miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡No te metas en mi cabeza! – exclamo molesto apartando la vista– además, nadie puede saber– dijo indeciso.

Remus y Sirius se miraron confundidos.

– ¡Claro que nadie podrá saber! – exclamo molesto aguantándose las ganas de sacar su varita de nuevo– eso no me preocupaba, ¿sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado? – pregunto, sosteniéndole la barbilla con fuerza para que le mirara a los ojos– da gracias que tienes un gran potencial mágico o de lo contrario podrías haber caído en un coma mágico y tu magia estaría prácticamente drenada– termino mirándolo con molestia y preocupación.

– Yo…– no sabía que decir, no era su intención preocupar a su padre– perdón– susurro bajando la vista.

– Eres un inconsciente– suavizo su voz y lo abrazo siendo correspondido por su hijo– no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer– sintió a su hijo asentir sin despegarse de su pecho.

Sirius solo rodo los ojos, dándole un codazo a Remus que sonreía con ternura.

Tom abrazo fuerte a su hijo, era claro que se arrepentía o al menos eso le hacía creer. Prefería no pensar en ello. Levanto la vista y vio la cara asombrada de Narcissa y a Severus con una mueca que supuso sería una sonrisa o lo más parecido a eso mientras que el joven Malfoy estaba un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Le sonrió de lado, haciéndolo bajar la vista avergonzado.

– Espero no creas que te quedaras sin castigo– dijo con voz suave viendo la expresión horrorizada de su hijo– quizás no te lanzare un _Crucio_ pero…– agito su varita y aparecieron dos enormes volúmenes en los brazos del chico– ya que tienes mucho tiempo libre para planear rescates y demás, tendrás tiempo de sobra para leer estos libros antes de fin de mes– miro la sonrisa burlona del heredero Malfoy y sonrió– además, creo que este castigo no terminará siendo el peor de los males– agrego mirando en dirección del rubio que se veía molesto.

La protesta de Harry se quedó en sus labios, frunció el ceño con confusión y giro la vista siguiendo la dirección de su padre. Observo al rubio enderezarse con la frente en alto y mirando hacia otro lado. Draco seguía muy molesto con él y ni siquiera le miraba. Con mucho cuidado dejo los libros en un mueble cercano.

– Draco– dijo en voz baja acercándose, pero se detuvo al ver que el rubio se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo la nariz y mirando en otra dirección.

Narcissa se quedó helada al ver el comportamiento de su Dragón con el hijo del Lord y su mirada viajo hacia el Lord esperando el castigo que recibiría. Sorprendida observo como el Lord observaba la escena divertido, sonriendo de lado.

En cambio Sirius y Remus veian todo con absoluta diversión, riéndose sin tapujos. Recordando una escena similar con James siempre que molestaba a Lily.

– Draco amor– intento de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado– por favor escúchame– suplico buscando sus ojos– no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no era mi intención– dijo arrepentido.

Tom sonrió burlón viendo a su hijo acercarse arrepentido al chico rubio. Aunque sintió una punzada de incomodidad al verlo rogándole a alguien pero la hizo a un lado rápidamente al ver la pequeña lección que le estaban dando.

– _¡¿Que no era tu intención?!_ – grito Draco– ¿De verdad no querías hacerlo? – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada– por favor _Potter_ , _¡si lo planeaste desde el principio! ¡Me mandaste al baño mientras te ponías de acuerdo con los traidores de mis amigos!_ – dijo con voz fría _– ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me viste la cara de tonto!_ – exclamo con voz dolida.

Tom, Narcissa, Severus, Remus y hasta Sirius hicieron una mueca de dolor. Ninguno dijo nada.

Harry se sentía terriblemente mal al ver el dolor de Draco al pensar que lo había dejado a un lado.

– Draco amor, no fue por hacerte a un lado– dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad– tampoco porque creyera que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarnos. Lo hice porque…– miro a sus ojos grises con duda– no quería que nada te pasara– suspiro– no sabía lo que podríamos encontrar en las mazmorras y si algo te llegaba a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría. No lo podría soportar– terminó rendido con lagrimas en los ojos.

Draco miro con amor al hermoso moreno frente a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Sirius cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda mientras Remus sonreía de lado.

Tom bufo molesto al ver la mirada que el chico le daba a su hijo. Se imaginaba que su hijo seguro tenía esa mirada de niño desamparado que siempre usaba para conseguir lo que quería. _"Y Severus todavía dice que su hijo es un tonto Gryffindor cuando en realidad es una serpiente manipuladora"_

– Lo se amor– dijo Draco con suavidad– pero entonces sabrás lo que sentí cuando supe que tu habías bajado solo a buscar a mi madre– miro sus hermosos ojos verdes– sentí que me volvía loco y hubiera volteado de cabeza el castillo entero si no hubieras llegado en ese momento.

Harry sintió su corazón expandirse por todo su pecho amenazando con explotar. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue besar con gran ternura a su hermoso novio demostrándole lo mucho que significaba para él.

Al fondo Sirus alzo el puño en victoria mientras Remus negaba divertido. Narcissa solto un suave arrullo y Severus rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Tom hizo una mueca y soltó un gruñido.

– Basta ya– dijo caminado hacia ellos– _tú_ – dijo clavando su mirada en el chico rubio– eres demasiado débil, después no vengas conmigo a quejarte porque te manipule como quiera… _y tú_ – dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo– no creas que conmigo funcionaran esos chantajitos– dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Harry bajo la vista, avergonzado y triste.

– Perdóname por favor padre– dijo sin levantar la vista– te aseguro que no era mi intención preocuparte y mucho menos causarte molestias. Seguro estabas ocupado y yo solo te cause problemas– dijo con tristeza.

Tom suavizo su mirada al ver el sincero arrepentimiento de su hijo y le acaricio el cabello con cariño.

– No Harry, no me causaste problemas– dijo con tranquilidad– y no me molesta que me hayas hecho venir, al contrario. Además, estoy orgulloso de tu gran autocontrol para poder manejar la situación– dijo con una sonrisa de lado– supiste planear y dirigir perfectamente bien a un grupo de chicos– levanto con un dedo su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos– eres muy inteligente y no cabe duda de que eso lo heredaste de mi– dijo con una media sonrisa– estoy orgulloso de ti hijo– le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry bajo la vista pareciendo avergonzado y se mordió los labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Chantajito o no, había logrado que se le bajara el enojo también a su padre.

Sirius y Remus miraban con la boca abierta del asombro a su pequeño Prongs.

Severus y Narcissa que también habían oído todo y habían visto a Harry ocultar su sonrisa se miraron asombrados. Jamás habían visto a alguien manipular así al Señor Oscuro. Claro, nadie que no fuera su hijo. Sonrieron cómplices. Ese Potter sabía ser un excelente Slytherin al mismo tiempo que fingía ser un noble Gryffindor.

– Te quiero padre– esta vez Harry era sincero– gracias por todo.

Tom se sorprendió por las palabras, era la primera vez que su hijo le decía algo así. Sintió algo cálido expandirse por su pecho y sonrió hacia Harry.

– También yo te quiero hijo– dijo revolviéndole el cabello– y ahora vuelvan al Colegio y deja de hacerme quedar como un débil frente a mis más leales mortífagos– dijo haciendo una mueca– pensaran que ya no sirvo para ser un señor oscuro y perderé su respeto.

Severus hizo una mueca y Narcissa negó suavemente.

– Si me permite mi Lord– dijo Narcissa– creo que nuestro respeto ha crecido aún más y dudo mucho que sea una debilidad– giro hacia su hijo y se acercó para envolverlo en un gran abrazo– te quiero con el alma Dragón– dijo besando su mejilla– cuídate mucho del director y toda la Orden, nos veremos pronto– giro hacia Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente– gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi Sr. Potter, jamás podre recompensarle por eso pero…– se mordió el labio– le pido esto de corazón, cuide a mi hijo por favor– terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry asintió sin despegar su vista de la madre de su Draco y sonrió.

– Te queremos Harry– dijeron Remus y Sirius, abrazandolo por turnos– nos veremos pronto– dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Harry abrazo a su padre y tomo la mano de su novio.

– Nos veremos dentro de poco– dijo caminando hacia la trampilla siendo seguido del profesor Snape.

– Cuídate madre– dijo Draco– mi señor– dio un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al Lord y bajo de la mano de Harry.

* * *

 **Como estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado a todos : D**

 **Recuerden...actualizaciones cada SÁBADO  tengo que trabajar jejeje : ( sino actualizaría cada que terminara capitulo : D**

 ** _Nos leemos el sábado, saludos y lindo día : D_**


	23. Declaración de sentimientos

**Hola estimados lectores : D**

 **NUEVO CAPITULO!**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mi querida:**

 **alba-lys: Siii son preciosos, tanto que me dan ganas de tener una pequeña pareja de Harry y Draco en miniatura : D mmmm creo es buena idea, tendre que comprar los muñequitos muajaja muajaja**

 **Saluditos a todos los chicos guapos y chicas lindas...aunque me da curiosidad por saber si hay chicos leyendo estas locuras? Alguien se reporta?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Declaración de sentimientos**

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Despertó al sentir algo húmedo penetrar su oído y un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Abrió los ojos sonriendo para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos grises que parecían plata fundida por la luz del sol.

– Buenos días amor– ronroneo Draco mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja ganándose un pequeño gemido de su pareja.

– Son muy buenos– respondió Harry ladeando su cuello para darle más espacio a la cálida lengua que lo recorría.

Draco sonrió al escuchar al moreno y le dio un último beso en la clavícula antes de levantarse.

– Recuerda que tenemos clase– dijo mirando divertido el puchero de su novio– debemos de asistir a todas las clases y estar en el Gran Comedor para ver si ya se ha dado cuenta el director que mi madre ya no está, además– dijo caminando hacia el baño– debemos de tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que tú y yo seremos los principales sospechosos– cerro la puerta del baño.

Harry se levantó con una mueca. Él ya sabía lo que tendrían que pasar cuando la noticia de la desaparición de la Sra. Malfoy fuera descubierta por el director y más al darse cuenta que no tenía testigos para saber quién era. Además de haber perdido un retrato irremplazable; porque ahora en su status de heredero de la mitad del Colegio nadie ni siquiera el director podrían entrar en la cámara de Gringotts de sus antepasados.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos salieron rumbo al comedor junto con sus amigos. Era viernes y su primera clase seria hasta la tarde así que tendrían toda la mañana libre.

– Nos dirán que paso después– dijo Blaise no aceptando un no por respuesta– tenemos tiempo suficiente así que no tienes escapatoria.

– Si Harry, no tienes escapatoria– dijo George provocando que la cabeza de Harry girara con rapidez– tranquilo que nosotros no diremos nada– dijo viendo a su hermano– es raro estar cerca de la mesa de las serpientes sin ser atacado.

Harry miro a su alrededor y vio que era el centro de atención pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba nadie veía a sus amigos como si fueran basura ni los estaban insultando.

– Supongo que no hará daño que nos reunamos todos juntos– dijo mirando a Draco que asintió tomando su mano– ¿están de acuerdo todos? – pregunto mirando a los Slytherins y a los Gryffindors.

– Por nosotros no hay problema– dijeron los gemelos guiñándole un ojo.

– Perfecto, ahora déjenme desayunar tranquilo– dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz– nos veremos después de almuerzo en la sala de los menesteres.

Regreso a su almuerzo y suspiro, le esperaba una larga mañana.

Su almuerzo había transcurrido más o menos tranquilo hasta que se le acerco el director con su falsa sonrisa, eso solo significaba problemas. Dirigió su vista a Draco antes de mirar al director con una sonrisa.

– Harry mi muchacho– dijo sonriendo en dirección al chico Malfoy– ¿te importaría charlar un rato conmigo? Me gustaría verte en mi despecho en cuanto termines, ¿claro si no tienes planes? – dijo observando al chico que ni se había inmutado– con el señor Malfoy por supuesto.

Draco miro fríamente al director sin demostrar nada.

– Director– dijo inclinando la cabeza– por mí no se detengan, te veré después Harry– se levantó despidiéndose del director y salió hacia su sala común.

Harry se sintió nervioso, era claro que el director ya sabía que había pasado y por eso quería hablar con él. Se levantó y cuando estaba siguiendo al director fue interceptado por los gemelos.

Fred y George que habían seguido toda la escena con cierta preocupación decidieron probar su nuevo invento y así asegurarse de que su amigo no tendría problemas. Caminaron a su lado sonriendo.

– Harry, ¿si nos veremos después de almorzar? – dijo Fred dándole una palmada en el brazo adhiriéndole una imagen con el escudo de Slytherin sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

– Por supuesto– dijo Harry mirando al director– no tardare mucho, nos vemos después.

Ambos los vieron caminar hacia la salida y George movió la varita disimuladamente activando así el hechizo. Se sonrieron mientras se colocaban sus pulseras de plata que se encontraban frías hasta el momento.

El director entro seguido de Harry y le ofreció asiento.

– ¿Cómo has estado Harry? – pregunto observando fijamente al chico.

– Muy bien– dijo observando con cariño al fénix– ¿de que desea hablar conmigo director?

– Bueno pues quería saber cómo estabas y como te estaba yendo con el joven Malfoy– dijo tomando un caramelo de limón.

– Pues si se refiere a información no he obtenido mucha– dijo observando al director pero sin detener su vista en sus ojos más que unos segundos– aún no se abre mucho conmigo pero me ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos; que su padre es la mano derecha de Voldemort y que estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro pronto lo sacaría de Azkaban– dijo haciendo una mueca _"no es que Tom me lo haya dicho pero teniendo a Narcissa en su poder seguro que sacara al maldito de Lucius"._

– Mmmm supongo que el señor Malfoy está en contacto con Voldemort– dijo colocando su mano bajo la barbilla– ¿y de su madre no te ha dicho nada? Sabrás por El Profeta que está desaparecida, ¿no te dijo si Voldemort la tiene? – pregunto mirándolo directamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada para poder separar su mirada sin que fuera obvio.

– Oh, eso no lo creo– dijo aun riendo aunque por dentro sentía su estómago contraerse– el muy tonto creyó que Voldemort le ayudaría con la búsqueda de su madre pero lo despacho diciéndole que no le importaba que le pasaba a su madre que para eso lo tendría a él como reemplazo de su padre.

El director lo miro complacido, el chico le estaba resultando útil después de todo y ahora estaba seguro que Voldemort no se había llevado a Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Pero entonces quien más? En definitiva ni Harry ni el chico podrían haberlo hecho y Severus menos, lo que lo dejaba sin más pistas que seguir.

– Muy bien Harry– dijo levantándose y posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico protectoramente– imagino que has de estar harto de tener que pasar tiempo con el Sr. Malfoy fingiendo algo que no sientes pero una vez más debo pedirte que continúes– dijo con falso pesar– no me gustaría que siguieras pero tú has resultado más útil que los intentos de la Orden– camino a su asiento– Ahora ve con tus amigos, me alegra que por lo menos los gemelos sigan apoyándote _"al menos ellos han resultado más inteligentes que la tonta de Granger y los otros Weasley"_.

Harry salió del despacho con rapidez antes de que se arrepintiera el director. Se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres en el séptimo piso con un solo pensamiento en la mente: el tiempo de que sus amigos conocieran toda la verdad se acercaba muy rápido.

No estaba prestando atención a su camino por lo que a un par de metros de la pared donde se localizaba la entrada choco con alguien.

– Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba– dijo al tiempo que levantaba la vista para encontrarse con Ginny Weasley– oh vaya, eres tú.

– ¿Qué pasa, ahora te arrepientes de disculparte con un Gryffindor? – pregunto con molestia.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, no me importa quien seas– dijo intentando caminar.

– ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me explicaras porque me cambiaste por el minimortífago que ahora todos dicen es tu novio– dijo cerrándole de nuevo el paso.

– Para empezar, se llama _Draco Malfoy_ – dijo molesto mirando a la pelirroja– y para terminar, mi vida romántica no tiene nada que ver contigo, tu y yo no _fuimos_ ni seremos nada _nunca_ – termino con voz fría.

– Oh, veo que lo defiendes– dijo con odio– te gusta meterla por atrás no. Vamos Harry sería mucho más placentero para ti meterla por adelante– dijo acercándose a el– ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo? Veras que te gustara.

– Aléjate de mi novio _zorra_ – dijo Draco aventando con fuerza a la chica que cayó al suelo con fuerza– no necesita probar nada, conmigo tiene suficiente– dijo mirándola con desafío– es a _mí_ a quien besa con pasión y es _mi_ nombre el que se escucha en sus gemidos cuando lo lleno de placer.

– Cállate– escupió Ginny con odio.

– ¿Te duele no es así Weasley? Te duele saber que es en _mis_ brazos donde se duerme. Que es _mi_ nombre el que suspira. Que soy _yo_ quien disfruta de su delicioso cuerpo y que jamás podrás tenerlo como lo tengo _yo_ – dijo tomando a Harry de la cintura y arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras devoraba con ansias su boca.

– Me dan asco– dijo levantándose con los puños apretados mientras veía a Harry derretirse en los brazos de ese mortífago y salió corriendo del lugar.

Draco se separó sonriendo victorioso _"Estúpida zorra, ni pienses que algún día tendrás lo que es mío"_

– Espero que no hayas dicho todo eso para lucirte– dijo mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

– En parte– dijo sonriendo– pero nada de lo que dije es mentira. Es mi nombre el que gritas una y otra vez– dijo acercándose a su oído– son mis besos los que te vuelven loco– deslizo su mano por sus piernas escuchando complacido los suspiros del moreno– y soy yo quien disfruta de tu delicioso cuerpo– dijo devorando su cuello con deseo.

Harry jadeo complacido y sin importarle que estuviera en un pasillo echo su cabeza atrás mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Draco.

Se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta y después unas risitas.

– Y uno pensando que podían tener problemas– dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

– Nuestro pequeño Harry está más rojo que nuestro cabello– dijo Fred siguiéndole el juego.

– Porque no dejan de perder el tiempo y entran con nosotros– dijo Blaise dando la vuelta– tienen mucho que contarnos.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al italiano hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Tomaron asiento con Harry en el centro tomado de la mano de Draco. Harry sonrió hacia sus amigos que le miraban con expectación. Comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado ese noche desde el principio para que los gemelos se enteraran de todo hasta en donde dejaban a Narcissa en manos del "protector" de Harry. Claro, sin mencionar nada acerca de Sirius.

– Eres sorprendente Harry– dijeron los gemelos a coro– El Señor Oscuro debería de temerte, eres más frio y calculador que el– dijeron riendo.

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos sonriendo. Esos Gryffindors no sabían que tan cerca estaban. Harry sonrió sabiendo que su padre no necesitaba tenerle miedo para hacer lo que él quería, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Estuvieron platicando el resto de la mañana hasta que sus amigos decidieron dejarlos para darles más privacidad, no que ellos se molestaran.

Escucharon cerrarse la puerta y Harry se giró hacia Draco.

– Sabes Draco, creo que ya es tiempo de que le digamos toda la verdad a mis amigos– dijo recostándose contra el rubio– tengo el presentimiento que después del rescate de tu madre las cosas por parte del director se apresuraran.

– Si, yo también pienso lo mismo– dijo abrazando a su novio– pero creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor o quizás comentárselo a Severus, no quisiera ponerte en peligro.

Harry sonrió feliz por las palabras de Draco, se levantó y le dio un tierno beso.

– Te quiero– dijo deslizando la punta de su nariz por la mejilla del rubio.

– Sabes que yo también te quiero amor– dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besando lentamente sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos, deleitándose con los suaves que eran.

Harry suspiro y acerco más su cuerpo buscando más contacto.

– Ahhh Harry– suspiro Draco cuando se separaron– no sabes cómo deseo hacerte el amor– dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

– Yo también lo deseo Draco– dijo sonrojado– pero yo nunca…bueno no sé cómo hacerlo– dijo avergonzado– no tengo experiencia ni con hombres ni con mujeres– termino con timidez.

– Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que quieras que yo sea tu primera vez amor– dijo acariciando su mejilla– pero no te presionare, si todavía no estás seguro te esperare.

– Gracias Draco– dijo suspirando– tu…bueno supongo que si lo has hecho– dijo tratando de evitar que su voz sonara triste.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de Harry.

– Si Harry– dijo mirándolo a los ojos y apretó los dientes al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos– he tenido sexo con hombres y con mujeres pero _NUNCA_ he hecho el amor con nadie– dijo con seguridad sin despegar su mirada de la de su Harry– estoy seguro que sabrás la fama que tengo en todo Hogwarts– hizo una mueca, ahora ya no se sentía orgulloso– solo he tenido relaciones de una noche. Nunca me intereso nadie como para tener una relación seria y sinceramente nunca pensé en tenerla porque la única persona que despertaba en mi esos sentimientos tan profundos me odiaba y no podía acercarse a mi lo suficiente si no era para hechizarme– dijo sonriendo de lado– pero ahora que la tengo junto a mi quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y entregarle todo de mí.

Harry sonrió esperanzado al darse cuenta que Draco hablaba de él. Emocionado por sus palabras le echo los brazos al cuello y le beso profundamente.

– Tu también eres especial para mí– dijo besando su mejilla– tuve una relación si se le puede llamar así, con Cho el año pasado pero me sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar. Definitivamente ella no me hacía sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo– miro a un lado antes de continuar– Sabía lo que se esperaba de mi– dijo en voz baja– derrotar a Voldemort, casarme con Ginevra Weasley y tener muchos hijos. En resumen, tener un matrimonio idéntico al de mis "padres" – dijo mirando a Draco con una mueca– una bella esposa pelirroja… y yo, que soy la viva imagen de mi papá ser el jefe de aurores– se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas en el rubio mirándole a los ojos– pero nunca quise eso, ni siquiera antes aunque no sabía muy qué era lo que quería hasta ahora– dijo sonriendo– Ahora sé que todo lo que podría querer ya lo tengo– dijo besando su mejilla– tengo un excelente padre que se encargara de traer de regreso a mi papá. Tengo amigos verdaderos y sobre todo tengo al mejor novio de todo el mundo mágico y al que nunca dejare por nada ni nadie así tenga que encerrarlo para siempre en mis brazos– terminó besando apasionadamente a un sorprendido Draco.

Se separaron por falta de aire pero nunca se dejaron de ver a los ojos con adoración.

– Sabes, lo correcto sería llevarte a la Mansión, presentarte a mis padres y con el consentimiento de mi padre entregarte el anillo de compromiso pero– hizo una mueca– ya que mi padre está en Azkaban y no se pueden tolerar ninguno de los dos supongo que podría bastar con mi madre. Aunque vaya en contra de las tradiciones– dijo con disgusto.

– No te preocupes por eso ahora amor– dijo Harry– aunque si ese fuera el caso yo estaría dispuesto a dar el primer paso con tu padre para que nuestra relación mejorara y así hacerme un lugar en tu familia– dijo con seguridad, porque sabía que haría lo que fuera por su Draco.

Draco sonrió radiante.

– Eso sería muy importante para mí– dijo agradecido– espero que padre pueda salir de Azkaban pronto.

– Algo se podrá hacer– dijo Harry levantándose– pero por ahora nosotros tenemos que ir a clase.

Sonriendo y tomados de la mano salieron hacia su clase.

 ** _TR***LV_**

Tom estaba cómodamente sentado en su despacho. Narcissa estaba frente a él, recuperada y completamente sana sin secuela alguna de su secuestro más que el psicológico, en el que aún seguía trabajando.

– Si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto– dijo levantándose– entonces tu hijo está en peligro y sin Lucius aquí, el asunto se complica más– camino hacia la mujer y le miró fijamente– el problema sería como sacar a Lucius de Azkaban sin delatarme.

– Mi Lord– dijo Severus que había estado presente.

Tom lo observo con curiosidad. Desde que Narcissa había explicado lo que había pasado durante su secuestro, Severus se había quedado pensativo y tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría lo que tendría que decirle y el, Lord Voldemort, nunca se equivocaba.

– Dime Severus– dijo sin despegar su vista del hombre.

– Bueno, quisiera saber cuáles son las reacciones del hechizo– dijo mirando esta vez a Narcissa.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Severus? – pregunto Narcissa con el ceño fruncido– Lucius es el que sabe más acerca del tema pero me parece que me explico una vez que para cada persona era diferente.

– Entonces creo que hemos llegado tarde– dijo Severus presionando el puente de su nariz con frustración– no sé si habrá sido el director aunque es lo más probable pero...el día que Potter y Nott te sacaron de la mazmorra…Draco se había separado de Zabini para buscarme– dijo con seriedad– pero cuando el señor Zabini y yo lo encontramos cerca de la sala común, estaba desmayado en el suelo.

Narcisa ahogo una exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

– No puede ser– exclamo Narcissa con miedo– pero eso quiere decir que Draco no tardara demasiado antes de comenzar a debilitarse.

– No estoy seguro que haya sido exactamente ese hechizo pero creo que no deberíamos de quitarle el ojo de encima–vio al Lord asentir y explico– él dijo que lo habían hechizado por la espalda. No fue capaz de escuchar el hechizo, pero dijo que solo sintió como si el cuerpo le estuviera ardiendo para luego ser sustituido por una sensación de frio que le congelaba el cuerpo y lo dejo inconsciente por falta de aire.

Tom asintió con una mueca. Ahora tenía que buscar una manera de sacar al chico del Colegio y estabilizar su magia o moriría en el proceso…y eso destrozaría a su hijo. Tenía que pensar una forma de hacerlo y tenía que ser lo más pronto posible.

– Mi lord– dijo Narcissa mirándolo a los ojos con suplica.

– Por ahora no podemos sacarlo del Colegio– dijo viendo a la mujer– Severus quiero que te encargues de seguirlos y me avises inmediatamente cuando comience a presentar cambios, podría ser peligroso para Harry– dirigió su vista hacia la ventana– hay que planear como sacar al chico del Colegio para ese entonces sin levantar sospechas y…– hizo una mueca maliciosa– supongo que tendremos que hacer el sacrificio de sacar a Lucius de Azkaban para que se encargue de estabilizar a su hijo aunque…– esta vez su mueca fue de fastidio– no sé cómo se lo tome el mío. Es sabido por todos el disgusto mutuo que se tienen.

Severus sonrió de lado, eso sería interesante de ver. _"¿Quién cederá primero? ¿El orgullo de quien se verá pisoteado?"_

– Por supuesto mi Lord– dijo Severus con una mueca– me encargare de ello.

– Perfecto, cuando sepa que hacer les llamare– dijo tomando asiento de nuevo– ahora retírate. Oh por cierto, Severus dile a Harry que no podremos vernos este fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Severus asintió y salió contento, quizás pronto vería a su amigo y de paso molestaría al chico por eso.

Narcissa por su parte estaba ansiosa, tenían que apresurarse o su Dragón podría morir. Estaba feliz de poder ver a Lucius de nuevo, no es que fueran la pareja que todo el mundo mágico creía pero a pesar de no amarse como pareja se amaban como amigos y Draco era lo mejor que ambos tenían y lo amaban con el alma.

– Sacar a Lucius de Azkaban causara un revuelo– dijo Tom sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos– lo mejor será que antes de que irrumpir en Azkaban…todos sepan que has sido rescatada.

– Mi señor– susurro Narcissa con incertidumbre.

– La relación de Harry con tu hijo no será suficiente para amortiguar el impacto que tendrá el escape de Lucius– comenzó Tom– pero si antes de esa noticia, todos se enteran de que la madre de su novio fue secuestrada y torturada, podría ayudar a reducir un poco las reacciones negativas de la gente.

– Si es lo que desea, lo hare mi señor– dijo con una reverencia.

– No tienes que decir lo que sucedió ahí, solo que tomaras venganza y cuando creas que es el momento adecuado, entonces dirás al público quien te secuestro– dijo Tom, intentando calmar a la nerviosa mujer.

– Gracias, mi señor– dijo Narcissa más tranquila.

– Puedes retirarte y planear como llevar a cabo el plan.

Narcissa asintió y con una reverencia, salió del lugar.

* * *

Severus estaba esperando a Harry, lo había mandado a llamar con Nott. Escucho el toque de la puerta.

– Adelante– dijo con voz neutra.

Potter entro y saludo acercándose a su mesa.

– ¿Me necesitaba para algo profesor? – pregunto Harry.

– Si Potter, tome asiento– dijo señalando la silla frente a el– el Lord me pidió informarle que el día de mañana no podría ir a Hogsmeade.

Severus observo la desilusión cruzar el rostro de Harry e hizo una mueca. Por alguna extraña razón le disgustaba ver al chico triste, no es como si quisiera saber porque, algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

– Gracias profesor, ¿algo más? – pregunto intentando ocultar su decepción.

–Sí, ¿ira a Hogsmeade? – pregunto sin saber muy bien porque le podría importar.

– No lo sé– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no le atraía la idea si no vería a su padre.

– Puede retirarse– dijo Severus asintiendo.

Una vez el chico hubo salido, escribió en un pedazo de pergamino una sencilla nota y con un pase de varita la desapareció.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Draco estaba esperando a Harry para bajar a cenar pero ya había tardado. Estaba por bajar a buscarlo cuando se detuvo al ver aparecer un pedazo de pergamino frente a él. Frunció el ceño y lo tomo con cuidado.

 _"Invita a Harry a una cita mañana"._

 _Severus Snape_

Draco frunció aún más el ceño, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Su padrino diciéndole que le pida una cita a Harry Potter?

Sacudió la cabeza y quemo la nota al mismo tiempo que Harry entraba en la habitación.

Draco entrecerró los ojos logrando que su ceño se frunciera aún más al ver la tristeza del moreno. Luego recordó que tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido haría que le aparecieran arrugas y su mano derecha voló rápidamente a su frente para alisarlas.

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? – pregunto deslizando sus dedos por la frente sin darse cuenta.

– Nada– dijo sin mirarlo– Severus solo quería avisarme que mi padre no podrá venir a Hogsmeade mañana– camino a la cama y se dejó caer.

Draco levanto una ceja al verlo. Ahora entendía la nota de Severus. Camino hasta Harry y se sentó a su lado.

– No estés triste Harry, seguro tiene algo importante que hacer– dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Harry ronroneo y se levantó lo suficiente como para dejar su cabeza sobre el regazo del rubio y así seguir disfrutando de sus caricias.

– ¿Qué dices de que tú y yo vayamos a una cita mañana? – pregunto Draco observando el brillo emocionado de los hermosos ojos verdes que le habían conquistado– ya es tiempo, llevamos más de un mes juntos y aún no hemos tenido ni una cita– dijo divertido.

– ¡Sí!– respondió emocionado.

– No se diga más– depósito un beso en su frente– y ahora vayamos a cenar que tengo hambre.

Harry sonrió divertido pero se levantó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Severus vio a Harry y Draco caminar de la mano hacia Hogsmeade sonriendo como un par de bobos enamorados supo que Draco lo había conseguido.

Ambos estaban radiantes y arrancaban suspiros de chicos y chicas sin darse cuenta. Bueno lo más seguro es que su ahijado sí, pero estando con Potter los demás dejaban de existir.

 _"Me alegra que el Lord no se opusiera a su relación o Draco estaría completamente destrozado"._

Sabía muy bien que Draco no se había enamorado jamás y de pronto llega Potter y se vuelve su mundo. Porque aunque su ahijado no se había dado cuenta, desde que vio por vez primera a Potter su mundo empezó a girar en torno a él, ya fuera como enemigos, amigos o como amantes.

* * *

 **Como estuvo?**

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo sábado, saludos y lindo día : D**_


	24. Primera Cita

**Estoy de regreso! Y saben que? Me entere por mi querida MidNightFlower que mi guapísimo y queridisimo Tom Felton viene a Veracruz!**

 **: ( y no tengo dinero para ir a verlo : (**

 **Alguien me invita? : D seré buena, lo prometo : )**

 **Bueno basta de cosas tristes : ( mejor los dejo leer...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar : D**

 **Espero que les guste la escena final porque me costo mucho escribir =_= tuve que hacer uso de todos los recursos que tenia ufffff pero se que muchos esperaban que estuviera lo mas detallada posible**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: siiii son muy lindos juntos : D y también mi Tommy-Tom ; ) Claro que seguirás leyendo mas cap : ) esta historia todavía tiene para mas jejejeje**

 **Risard: jajajajaja lo importante es que lees y te diviertes ; ) Ahhhhh si, bueno es que el sábado iba a estar ocupada jejejeje pero HOY SÁBADO estoy actualizando : D**

 **S. O Dark Kale6: Hoolaaaaa : D muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario ; ) y a partir de ahora ya no seras una lectora fantasma : D ya me se tu seudónimo : D gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia : P sobre Wattpad lamento decirte que no tengo todavía pero en Amor Yaoi ya me pidieron que cree una cuenta ahí también jejejeje solo que tardara un poco por que estoy manejando 4 cuentas (Amor Yaoi, Fanfiction, Slasheaven, y AO3) pero si lo hago ten por seguro que te avisare ; ) espero saber que piensas del nuevo cap : D Cuidate...**

 **Saluditos a todos los chicos guapos y chicas lindas...Cuidence**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24:** **Primera cita**

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Harry sentía que caminaba en las nubes.

El simple hecho de pasear con su Draco de la mano bastaba para sentirse feliz.

Además, Draco era muy cariñoso con él. No perdía oportunidad para abrazarlo por la cintura o darle un beso en la mejilla y si le quería decir algo le susurraba al oído. En resumen, Harry sentía el corazón explotarle de alegría.

Draco por su parte se sentía igual.

Adoraba ver el rubor en las mejillas de Harry cuando le susurraba algo y entonces no se podía detener y besaba su cálida mejilla. Le encantaba la forma en que los ojos verdes brillaban cuando lo veían a él, eso le hacía sentir una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Su Harry era simplemente hermoso, cada parte de él era hermosa. Enamorarse de él era tan fácil, tanto que aun siendo enemigos ya se había enamorado de él. Su sencillez, su amabilidad, su ternura hacían que cada persona que conocía quisiera protegerlo y quererlo.

Eran tan diferentes, no solo físicamente, pero aun así se complementaban de una manera asombrosa, Harry era el único que podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él y no se avergonzaba por eso.

Caminaban de la mano por las calles de Hogsmeade observando los escaparates de las tiendas e ignorando los murmullos que se levantaban a su paso.

– ¿Ese es Harry Potter?

– ¿Ese es el heredero Malfoy?

– ¿Harry Potter va de la mano con el hijo de un mortífago?

– ¿Lo habrán hechizado?

– Eso no es posible. Escuche que el año pasado tuvo un duelo con Ya-Sabes-Quien en el ministerio.

– Es cierto. Si Ya-Sabes-Quien no logro hechizarlo no creo que un chiquillo que ni siquiera ha salido del Colegio pueda.

Harry dejo de prestarles atención y busco con la mirada a su Dragón.

– Si me hechizaste– dijo con una suave sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – Draco se atraganto– Harry, yo no sería capaz de…

– Me hechizaron tus ojos como plata liquida– interrumpió mirándolo de frente– tus hermosos labios– dijo acariciando con su mano la pálida mejilla– pero sobre todo, me conquisto tu gran corazón Draco, ese que con un poco de esfuerzo logre derretirle la escarcha que lo cubría y descubrí a un gran hombre.

Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido, Harry no le había dicho palabras así.

– Harry, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mi– dijo abrazándolo con cariño– ahora tu eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Harry beso a Draco con amor, con un amor que no sabía que podía sentir por alguien.

Las personas que no habían escuchado las palabras de los chicos pero si habían visto la felicidad y amor que irradiaba su salvador suspiraron aliviadas. Todos aquellos que eran padres deseaban de corazón que el chico tuviera un poco de felicidad después de tantas perdidas en su vida.

– ¿Sabías que Narcissa Malfoy fue secuestrada hace unos meses? – pregunto una mujer mayor.

– Si, pobre mujer. No se sabe quién la rescato, se niega a decir el nombre de su salvador por temor a represalias.

– Pobres niños, han tenido que sufrir siendo tan jóvenes.

– Es bueno saber que pueden tener un poco de felicidad en su vida.

– Sí. Si Harry Potter puede ser su pareja, entonces el chico no debe ser alguien malo.

– Tienes razón. Seguramente la influencia de Harry Potter lo alejara de los pasos de su padre.

Harry dejo de prestarle atención a todo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dulces del escaparate de Honeydukes.

– Draco amor, quiero chocolates─ dijo mirando la tienda emocionado.

– Harry no has comido– respondió Draco intentando ignorar la mirada de súplica de su manipulador novio.

– Pero Draco, solo quiero unos cuantos– dijo con un puchero– bueno y algunas varitas de regaliz y de seguro también hay…

– Está bien, está bien, está bien– dijo conduciéndolo de la mano a la tienda– pero no comerás ninguno hasta que hayas ingerido comida sana, sino no habrá dulces.

– Si padre– dijo burlón– te hace daño pasar tanto tiempo con mi padre– hizo un mohín.

Draco reprimió un escalofrió y movió la cabeza.

Después de haber comido en las "Tres Escobas" y recorrido casi todo Hogsmeade de la mano ambos estaban cansados pero felices.

Iban de regreso al Colegio. Draco llevaba a Harry de la cintura y el moreno estaba recargado en su costado.

– Harry– llamo Draco suavemente.

– Mmmm

– ¿De verdad no te incomoda que te vean conmigo? – pregunto inseguro.

– No, porque habría de incomodarme– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– al contrario. Estoy seguro que soy la envidia de todos los chicos y las chicas– dijo arrellanándose más en el abrazo del rubio.

– Por supuesto Potter– respondió con arrogancia– muy pocos tienen el privilegio de estar entre mis brazos, deberías de considerarte afortunado– dijo agradeciéndole con la mirada el consuelo que le dio.

Harry bufo divertido.

– Típico de mi arrogante novio– dijo haciendo una mueca divertido– pero no serias tú si no lo fueras.

Draco rio divertido.

– Sabes que mañana habrá un artículo de nosotros en El Profeta, ¿verdad? – pregunto con curiosidad.

– Si, y no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado– le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas– deberías de estar contento, ahora compartirás la fama con el Niño-Que-Vivió– dijo divertido.

– Oh por supuesto, mi sueño hecho realidad– replico sarcástico– no puedo esperar para ver el titular _"Hijo de mortífago corrompe al Niño-Que-Vivió"_

Harry soltó una carcajada.

– Pero es verdad, tú me has corrompido– dijo insinuante.

Draco sonrió de lado al recordar esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

– Y eso es solo el comienzo– le susurró al oído causándole un estremecimiento.

Siguieron haciendo bromas todo el camino hasta llegar al Colegio. Como ya era tarde y querían descansar un rato decidieron irse directo a su habitación. En la sala común solo había unos cuantos chicos, los demás seguían paseando por el lago o haciendo deberes.

– Ahhh─ suspiro Harry– estoy exhausto– se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Draco rio divertido y se encamino al baño. Al cabo de un rato salió y se acercó a Harry.

– Vamos amor– lo llamo suavemente– date una ducha para que puedas descansar.

Harry abrió un ojo y sonrió.

Draco lo agarro de las manos y tiro de el con suavidad, dándole un suave beso en los labios lo condujo al baño.

– Vamos, el baño está listo– dijo entregándole una toalla– yo me duchare en la otra habitación.

Harry asintió y se metió rápido en el baño.

Cuando Draco escucho el ruido de la ducha suspiro con cansancio. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia su baúl y saco ropa limpia. Se sentía muy cansado, sin duda habían caminado mucho pero un buen baño haría que se relajara. Salió de la habitación con su toalla lista.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Harry secándose el cabello. Se sentía mucho mejor y más despierto. Busco con la mirada al rubio y al no encontrarlo supuso que seguía duchándose. Se cambió su ropa por una más cómoda y se dejó caer en la cama. Al poco rato el retrato se abrió y entro Draco, completamente arreglado.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo acercándose al moreno.

– Si, gracias– dijo levantándose.

– La cena será en una hora– se sentó a su lado– ¿quieres bajar?

– No tengo hambre, ¿y tú? – lo vio negar y añadió– si nos da hambre siempre puedo llamar a Dobby o Kreacher que nos traiga algo.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos.

– Tienes razón– le paso un brazo por los hombros– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – pregunto mientras besaba su cabeza.

– Quiero quedarme aquí contigo– y para enfatizar su deseo abrazo fuerte su torso.

– Es una buena idea– se recostó con el moreno a su lado.

– Gracias por este día– dijo Harry besando el hombro de Draco– la pase fantástico a tu lado.

– También yo Harry– dijo acariciando su mejilla– siempre que estés a mi lado seré feliz.

Harry se levantó sobre sus codos y le beso profundamente.

– Draco– llamo mirando los ojos grises– si algún día dejaras de quererme…– vacilo un segundo– ¿me lo dirías verdad? – pregunto intentado que el dolor no se notara en su voz– no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Draco le miro sorprendido y confuso a la vez.

– ¿Por qué dices esas cosas Harry? –entrecerró los ojos– ¿Por qué habría yo de abandonarte?

– Bueno, es que…– evito su mirada avergonzado– no entiendo porque estás conmigo habiendo tantos chicos y chicas mejores que yo. Además, mi tío Vernon…

– Harry, mi niño tonto– dijo Draco viendo cual era el problema– por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que no te has visto como de verdad eres, sino, sabrías que no hay nadie mejor que tú, amor– lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza– espera, ¿qué decías de tu tío? – pregunto Draco con un mal presentimiento.

– Oh bueno…yo…sobre eso…– Harry sintió un tirón y de repente se encontró sentado con un par de ojos grises clavados en el haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso.

– Harry James Riddle Potter– pronuncio Draco en voz baja– ¿me vas a decir que todo lo que se decía en el Colegio sobre tu familia muggle es cierto? – pregunto con voz amenazante.

– Veras…yo…sobre eso…pues depende de…

– ¡Harry! – sacudió impaciente.

– Si Draco– dijo suspirando y sin mirar a su novio.

– ¿Todo? – lo vio asentir y se horrorizo– ¡Por Merlín! Saber que te encerraban y te dejaban sin comer ya era lo bastante desalmado pero, ¡¿golpearte?! ¡¿Golpearte Harry?! – exclamo levantando la cara del moreno pero al ver sus ojos su corazón se encogió– ¿no solo fue maltrato físico verdad? También verbal– dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta– ¿Qué era lo que te decían?

Harry se mordió el labio pero aun así asintió.

– Que era un fenómeno que no merecía vivir, que por eso terminaría igual que mis padres. Que no servía para nada y que no tenía derecho a tener nada bueno en mi vida porque todo lo destruiría…y tienen razón Draco– dijo con tristeza apartándose de él.

– ¿Qué…– Draco le miro atónito– ¡No puedes creer que eso es verdad! – dijo horrorizado– Harry eso no es verdad, tú no eres un fenómeno y tampoco eres…

– Quizás tengas razón Draco, quizás no soy un fenómeno pero en algo tienen razón…todo lo bueno que tengo termino destruyéndolo, ¿no lo ves? – pregunto resignado– mis padres dieron su vida por mi culpa, Sirius estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa, Cedric murió por mi culpa…

– ¡Basta! – grito zarandeando al moreno– escúchame bien Potter– dijo molesto– _¡TU no eres culpable de nada!_ _¡Dumbledore es el culpable de todo, date cuenta! ¡Él fue quien realizo el Fidelio en casa de tus padres, fue el culpable de que el Lord se volviera un ser cruel y por eso murió Diggory y estuvo a punto de morir Black!_ Tu no lo hiciste amor– dijo abrazando a Harry que lloraba desconsolado– tu no lo hiciste, jamás podrías hacer algo como eso– terminó consolando a Harry con suaves besos.

Harry se abrazó a Draco y siguió llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaron. Entonces se levantó y lo miro con una media sonrisa.

– Ahora tienes los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada amor– dijo Draco divertido– pero era necesario que sacaras todo eso que te estaba dañando.

– Gracias por escucharme y comprenderme Draco– se limpió las mejillas– no sé qué haría sin ti.

– No lo tendrás que saber porque siempre estaré a tu lado Harry, siempre– beso sus labios– como lo que tú quieras y hasta cuando tú quieras.

– Entonces será para siempre– dijo tomando sus manos.

– Siempre– dijo Draco sellando su promesa con un beso.

Cuando se separaron Harry sabía lo que quería y lo quería ahora.

Levanto su vista hacia el retrato de su antepasado y siseo _"Oh Gran Salazar Slytherin"_

Salazar apareció en el lienzo con sorpresa.

 _"Hola Harry, ¿está todo bien?_

– _Si, solo quería pedirte un favor_ – sonrió feliz– _¿si alguien nos busca podrías decirle que ya nos dormimos, por favor?_

 _Salazar soltó una risita y le guiño un ojo._

 _"Por supuesto Harry"_

– _Gracias._

– ¿Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Draco confundido.

– Nada. Solo quería asegurarme que nadie nos moleste por el resto de la tarde y toda la noche– respondió sonriendo.

Recostó a Draco y se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Lo beso intensamente por largos minutos. Cuando se separó observo con adoración al hermoso chico bajo el.

– _Hazme el amor Draco_ – susurro suavemente en su oído– _quiero ser tuyo._

Draco miro a Harry sorprendido.

– ¿Estás seguro? – sentía la garganta seca–no tienes que presionarte, esperare hasta que estés seguro amor– acaricio con ternura sus cabellos.

– Estoy completamente seguro Draco– dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se inclinó y susurro sensualmente – quiero que me tomes aquí y ahora, quiero ser solamente tuyo– chupo el lóbulo de su oreja y susurro– te deseo.

Draco gimió al escuchar a Harry y cuando el moreno se presionó contra sus caderas haciéndole sentir la muestra de su deseo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue aventar sus caderas hacia arriba mientras aferraba al moreno de la cintura y buscaba su boca con desesperación.

Harry correspondió el beso sin detener el movimiento de caderas que había empezado. Tan concentrado estaba que no registro el movimiento, solo fue consciente de su espalda contra el colchón un segundo antes de que la lengua de Draco en su boca le distrajera.

Se separaron por falta de aire respirando agitadamente.

Draco se levantó sobre sus rodillas mirando fijamente los verdes ojos de su hermoso moreno.

– No sabes lo que esto significa para mi Harry– dijo acariciando sus costados– te quiero solo para mí y no quiero que nadie más te toque como te tocare yo, jamás lo permitas amor, jamás.

– Solo tuyo Draco, siempre seré solo tuyo– jalo al rubio para otro beso.

Sus manos se deslizaban por toda su espalda mientras la lengua de Draco se paseaba libremente por todo su cuello mordiendo suavemente su clavícula mientras desabotonaba su camisa con rapidez. Un jadeo estrangulado salió de su boca cuando Draco rodeo con su boca un pezón mientras el otro era torturado por un par de dedos.

Cuando ambos pezones estuvieron erectos Draco siguió satisfecho su camino hacia los abdominales, paseando su lengua por ellos, sin detener las manos que acariciaban con deseo los muslos de Harry. Al llegar a su ombligo metió su lengua y presiono logrando un delicioso gemido de su hermoso moreno.

– Ahhh Draco– gimió con fuerza– de-detente– jadeo con fuerza, deteniendo con gran esfuerzo las atenciones de Draco que le miraba confundido–tu…tú…también– logro decir.

Se levantó y sentando al rubio se subió a horcajadas en sus piernas. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa pero los labios de Draco sobre su cuello no le permitían pensar con coherencia haciendo lenta su tarea. Sin poder contenerse más dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio a su amante para que siguiera marcándolo. Las manos de Draco en sus caderas haciéndolo levantarse sobre sus rodillas le quemaban, sintió como deslizaba sus pantalones y su bóxer hacia abajo, liberando por fin su miembro. Cuando su ropa desapareció por completo se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de Draco y soltó un gruñido, molesto por no poder sentir toda la piel de su rubio.

– Tranquilo bebé– dijo besándolo– aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

Lo tomo de las caderas y lo alzo dejándolo nuevamente sobre sus rodillas. Se lamio los labios al ver el erguido miembro frente a él y clavando sus ojos en los dilatados ojos de Harry saco la lengua y lamio la punta. El jadeo de Harry y el fuerte agarre en sus hombros le dijo lo que le causaban sus caricias. Recorrió con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo como se clavaban las uñas en sus hombros mientras saboreaba toda su extensión.

– Ahhhhh Draco– jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás– por favor.

– Ten paciencia bebé– dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la punta– aún nos falta mucho.

Paseo su lengua por la cara interna de sus muslos, besando, lamiendo y chupando toda esa exquisita piel, dejando marcas de su paso. Subió de regreso hacia la suave piel de su vientre el cual acaricio como el resto de su piel, trazando un camino de saliva hacia abajo y enterrando la nariz justo arriba de la base de su miembro inhalo profundamente su aroma almizclado y exhalo su húmedo aliento sobre el miembro causando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de su amante.

– Me vuelves _loco_ Harry– jadeo sobre el miembro, causando que lo gimoteos de su novio se incrementaran– tu cuerpo es exquisito y adictivo– dijo paseando sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos, sus costados y por su más que bien formado trasero– todo tu eres hermoso.

– Draco, no aguanto más– dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Draco obedeció la muda petición y sin previo aviso se metió todo el miembro de Harry en la boca.

– ¡Draco! – gimió fuertemente mientras se arqueaba hacia él.

Draco comenzó a deslizar su lengua por todo su miembro mientras lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca. Succiono con fuerza hundiendo sus mejillas lo más que pudo.

– ¡Oh, joder! Si, así– jadeaba Harry empujando sus caderas hacia esa caliente boca que hacia maravillas con la lengua.

Draco relajo su garganta para abarcar lo más posible, gimió cuando sintió las manos de su moreno sobre su cabeza guiando el ritmo de las embestidas.

– Ya no aguanto más Draco– gimió moviéndose más rápido– voy a…ter-terminar– jadeo tirando del cabello de Draco para apartarlo.

Por toda respuesta Draco solo aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las succiones mientras apretaba con sus manos su trasero, guiándolo más profundo.

– Ahhhhhhh– gimió Harry mientras se venía en la boca de Draco que se tragó todo, chupando hasta la última gota.

– Eres _delicioso_ Harry– dijo relamiéndose los labios y sacando su propio miembro por fin, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones.

Harry solo pudo observar hipnotizado el miembro que se levantaba ante él, deseoso de atención. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o recuperar la respiración, Draco se abalanzo sobre el dejándolo recostado sobre la cama nuevamente mientras lo besaba con deseo. Harry le respondió el beso y se encontró degustando su propio sabor en la boca de Draco.

Podía sentirlo frotando su dura entrepierna contra su muslo causando que su propio miembro comenzara a despertar otra vez.

– Date la vuelta amor– dijo Draco sobre sus labios.

Harry acepto sin cuestionar y se giró.

Draco beso su nuca mientras tomaba su varita y realizaba un hechizo de limpieza en la entrada del moreno causándole un respingo.

– Shhhhh relájate– susurro en su oído– no te hare daño.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la lengua de Draco deslizándose por todo lo largo de su columna le hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento.

Draco soplo sobre el camino que acababa de trazar haciendo gemir a Harry. Lamio y mordió sus glúteos logrando que arqueara la espalda buscando más contacto.

– Levanta las caderas amor y separa las piernas– dijo deslizando la punta de sus dedos sobre la extensión de su espalda.

Harry se tensó un segundo antes de hacer lo que le pedía, nervioso por lo que venía.

Draco sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero por nada del mundo quería apresurar las cosas, quería que su Harry disfrutara hasta el último segundo. Separando sus nalgas con cuidado se agacho y paso la lengua por la entrada del moreno.

– Ahhhhh Draco– gimió arqueando su espalda a mas no poder– ¿q-que ha-haces? – pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

– Shhh, solo disfrútalo– susurro soplando su aliento sobre la entrada.

Comenzó a lubricar con su saliva y empujar suavemente con su lengua disfrutando del concierto de gemidos que salían de su amante. Después de terminar su tarea, tomo la varita y lanzo un hechizo de lubricación sobre la entrada antes de convocar un bote de lubricante.

– Gírate bebé– dijo arrodillándose.

Harry seguía jadeando por la sensación del hechizo en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero se giró rápidamente abriéndose totalmente de piernas, ofreciéndose así completamente a Draco.

Draco gimió al ver a Harry entregándose así a él. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo tomara ya, pero no se perdonaría si lo lastimaba por su falta de control. Hundiendo los dedos en el lubricante se colocó entre las piernas del moreno y mientras se inclinaba hacia los hinchados labios por un beso, introdujo el primer dedo que entro fácilmente y se comenzó a mover adentro y afuera con rapidez, siendo seguido por un segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijeras.

Harry no registro la entrada de los primeros dos dedos hasta que rozaron algo dentro de él que lo hizo arquearse completamente, viendo estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

– Ahhhhh Dragón, te quiero adentro ¡ya! – grito cuando volvió a rozar el mismo punto.

Draco soltó un ronco gemido al escuchar a Harry hablar así y moviendo sus tres dedos una última vez los retiro y se colocó en su entrada.

Comenzó a deslizarse despacio apretando los dientes al sentir la caliente estrechez que lo recibía. Soltó un fuerte gemido al enterrarse por completo.

– _Estas muy caliente Harry_ – dijo con los dientes apretados intentando no moverse.

– Muévete, te necesito– gimió moviendo sus caderas y abrazando las de Draco con las piernas.

Draco jadeo agradecido y empezó a salir y entrar con cuidado. Al principio las envestidas fueron lentas pero poco a poco fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta que volvió a encontrar la próstata de Harry, que soltó un ronco gemido y se arqueo buscando más contacto.

– _¡Oh sí! ¡Ahí amor!_ – jadeaba moviendo sus caderas más rápido─ _¡Mas! ¡Más rápido, quiero más!_ – gemía.

Draco se movía rápido pero Harry necesitaba más, así que se empujó sobre los codos y giro sobre su amante. Se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Draco, sacándole un gemido a ambos y apoyando las manos sobre el colchón empezó a subir y bajar más rápido y más fuerte, empalándose profundo.

– _¡Si bebé así! ¡Muévete más!... ¡Oh joder!_ _Estas tan estrecho_ – gemía moviendo la mano sobre el miembro de Harry mientras la otra lo sostenía de la cadera para empujarlo más fuerte.

Draco gemía moviéndose al encuentro de las caderas de Harry, penetrándolo más profundo. Solo de pensar que solo él podría ver a su Harry así, le hacía perder el control.

– Oh, me vengo– gimió echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

– Juntos– jadeo Draco, girando y depositándolo sobre la cama.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de Harry con fuerza sintiendo como las uñas de Harry se clavaban en su espalda haciéndole perder el control. Unas cuantas envestidas más y ambos se corrían.

– Te amo– gimió Harry viniéndose entre ambos.

– Te amo– gimió viniéndose en el interior de Harry al sentir como se estrechaba más su pasaje.

Draco cayó sobre el moreno sin salir de su interior intentando controlar su respiración. Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearlo y deposito un beso en su pecho. Salió con cuidado de su interior y se acostó a su lado atrayéndolo de la cintura y tapándolo con las mantas.

Harry se acurruco en el pecho de Draco y suspiro satisfecho, sus ojos se cerraban cuando escucho la voz de Draco.

– Te amo mi pequeño León en cuerpo de Serpiente– dijo besando su coronilla.

– También te amo, Dragón– respondió besando sus labios.

– Descansa mi amor– lo aferro más fuerte de la cintura y momentos después ambos se quedaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Como estuvo?**

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo sábado, saludos y lindo día : D**_


	25. La cascada

**Hola chicos, he regresado ; ) un poco tarde pero regrese...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar : D**

 _NOTA IMPORTANTE:_ _Hay personas que no hablan español y les gusta el fic ; ) y me pedían si lo podía traducir al ingles...solo que no tengo mucho tiempo y si soy sincera no soy muy buena con el ingles jejejeje ¿Hay alguien que podría apoyarme en traducirlo? quien pueda o quiera entonces lo podría publicar en su cuenta con los respectivos derechos de autor para evitar problemas : D_

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Ohhhh te entiendo, yo quisiera un Draco y un Harry en miniatura...con movimiento y voces : D**

 **Rebe Marauder: Ahhh pues no estoy segura si te refieres a Marauder di Angelo? por tu seudónimo es lo único que se me ocurre y si no es...podrías decirme con que nombres me sigues en las otras cuentas? : D -Muchas gracias por seguirme en todas las cuentas : ) de esa forma tienes para escoger el formato que mas te guste ; )**

 **Risard: jajajajaja otra vez te dio flojera iniciar sesión ; ) Ahhhhh si, creo que cuando Tom se entere no estará muy contento ; ) pero como es su bebe... y Sirius, bueno...ya conoces a Sirius jejejeje lo mas seguro es que haga un drama : )**

 **Saluditos a todos... Cuidence**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: La cascada**

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

 _Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Era el mismo lugar pero algo había cambiado. Aquella densa bruma que siempre obstaculizaba su avance había desaparecido y en ese momento él se encontraba parado cerca del lago._

 _De las voces no quedaban ni siquiera los ecos y en su lugar había un extraño silencio, solo roto por los sonidos de la naturaleza._

 _Observo a su alrededor, esperando que aparecieran las personas que había visto la última vez. Cuando fue obvio que no llegarían siguió su instinto y se adentró por un estrecho sendero que se encontraba a su derecha. Se echó a caminar por lo que parecieron horas hasta que llego a una pequeña cascada. Se detuvo, girando sus ojos hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha buscando algún otro camino pero su búsqueda fue inútil._

 _Avanzo los pasos que le faltaban y se detuvo a un lado. Levanto la mano y con la punta de los dedos toco el agua cristalina que caía hasta sus pies. Estaba cálida. Fue introduciendo poco a poco su brazo en la cascada, buscando la pared llena de musgo que debería de estar al otro lado._

 _Vacío._

 _Movió la mano buscando a los lados. El agua ya le mojaba hasta el hombro pero él seguía sin encontrar algún tipo de muro. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que podía significar eso levanto ambos brazos y los sumergió en el agua hasta los codos. Aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos dio un paso vacilante al frente. Sintió como era empapado por un agua cálida que cambio rápidamente como si alguien le hubiera echado hielo, lo que lo apuro a dar una gran zancada para atravesar la cortina de agua helada._

 _El agua había dejado de caer en su cuerpo pero él no podía abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable y el aire no entraba bien a sus pulmones. Escuchaba el castañeo de sus dientes y pequeños jadeos, su cuerpo estaba tan frio que no era capaz de mover un solo dedo._

 _De pronto explotaron a su alrededor decenas de voces que no conocía hasta que una de ellas penetro hondo en su mente y su corazón._

 _"Tienes que tranquilizarte Harry, pronto pasara"_

 _Su corazón se saltó un latido para después comenzar a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. ¡Conocía esa voz!_

 _Intento abrir sus labios para contestar pero temblaban igual que su cuerpo. Se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar llamarlo repetidamente. Se escuchaba desesperada._

 _"Creo que es mejor que regreses Harry o a tu pareja le dará un infarto"_

 _Harry quiso protestar pero supo que sería inútil cuando sintió un suave tirón en su cuerpo, como si estuviera cayendo por un enorme túnel._

─ Oh Merlín, Oh Merlín, Oh Merlín. Harry amor, despierta.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces.

Escuchaba la voz desesperada de Draco pero no era capaz de responder porque sentía que sacudían su cuerpo fuertemente. No entendía que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta que era el quien temblaba y que por eso mismo no podía contestar. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que iba a estar bien pero sus labios temblaban demasiado.

Escucho movimiento a su alrededor y de pronto sintió que algo pesado caía sobre él. Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y vio a su novio con solo una bata de dormir puesta y caminando como loco por toda la habitación.

─ D-Dr-dr-a-a-co-co─ castañeo los dientes llamándolo.

Draco giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia la cama y se acercó apresurado.

─ Gracias a Merlín que despiertas Harry─ dijo tocando sus mejillas─ tus labios aún siguen morados, pero ya tengo todo listo amor─ dijo levantando las cobijas que lo cubrían─ ¡Dobby! ─ exclamo mientras el moreno se sacudía fuertemente al sentir el aire en su desnuda piel.

─ ¿En que puede ayudar Dobby al amito Draco? ─ pregunto el elfo inclinándose.

─ Dobby no hay tiempo que perder─ dijo girándose al elfo que veía con los ojos bien abiertos a Harry temblando en la cama─ ve por Snape y dile que traiga su maletín, que se trata de Harry─ sin esperar respuesta se giró y levanto al moreno en brazos.

Se dirigió con rapidez a la bañera que estaba llena de agua caliente y con sumo cuidado fue metiendo a Harry para después deprenderse de la bata y meterse junto a él. Soltó un siseo bajo al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente pero hizo a un lado eso y atrajo el cuerpo rígido de su moreno hacia su pecho acomodando con delicadeza sus frías piernas alrededor de su cintura. Con la mano procedió a echarle agua por toda la espalda y los brazos.

Harry se estremecía por el contraste de su propia temperatura y la temperatura del agua. Sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo noto que sus dientes ya no castañeaban.

─ Vamos Harry, reacciona amor─ susurraba en su oído mientras seguía dejando caer agua por su espalda.

─ Es-estaré…bi-bien Draco─ consiguió decir.

Draco lo separo para poder mirarlo y sintió alivio al ver que el color había regresado a sus labios. Escucho que tocaban en la puerta y estrecho más cerca a Harry por la cintura cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo antes de permitir el paso. Su padrino se quedó parado en la puerta escrutando a su novio y frunció el ceño al ver los pequeños temblores que todavía tenía aunque con menos frecuencia.

─ ¿Qué le sucedió? ─ pregunto sin moverse.

─ No lo sé─ negó con rapidez─ desperté cuando sentí que me mojaban el cuerpo y al segundo siguiente estaba temblando violentamente entre mis brazos. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

─ La cascada…atravesé la cascada─ jadeo estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Draco le miro confundido hasta que comprendió el significado y giro buscando a Severus.

─ Los sueños─ susurro.

─ Debo entender que usted no tomo lo poción por la noche, no es así Potter─ dijo moviendo la cabeza─ si ya se encuentra mejor, los espero en mi despacho en 15 minutos─ y salió cerrando la puerta.

Por toda respuesta Harry se aferró más fuerte a Draco quien lo estrecho besando su sien.

─ Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no te preocupes yo te ayudare amor─ dijo tomándolo de las caderas y depositándolo en la tina.

Harry asintió y se dejó bañar para después ser vestido con una pijama caliente y con un gran abrigo encima.

Draco estuvo listo en cinco minutos y salieron de la habitación rumbo al despacho de su jefe de casa, con solo un _"después"_ susurrado a sus amigos que miraban preocupados a su novio.

Entraron al despacho sin llamar y se encontraron con Severus y un hombre que si no recordaba mal era el padre de Theo.

El hombre se levantó rápido y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

─ ¡Padre! ─ exclamo asombrado y le devolvió el abrazo contento.

─ Harry si no supiera que antes lo deseaste, creería que me quieres matar, pero de un susto─ dijo besando su coronilla.

Tom se separó y condujo a su hijo al sillón mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate caliente.

Draco los siguió en silencio y tomo asiento a su lado.

─ Estoy agradecido con usted joven Malfoy─ dijo Tom mirando al chico rubio─ sin su ayuda mi hijo podría haber sufrido un daño peor─ dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Draco le miro sorprendido pero aun así inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

─ Tranquilízate padre, no es para tanto─ dijo Harry incómodo.

─ Pero por supuesto que si─ dijo atrayéndolo hacia su costado─ para que quiero un trozo de hielo como hijo─ dijo con fingida indignación─ Además, no es como si el trozo hubiera sido muy grande─ dijo burlón.

─ Eres muy malo conmigo─ dijo haciendo un puchero y alejándose─ mejor me quedo con Draco─ respondió dejándose caer en el costado del rubio.

Draco apenas había hecho el amago de abrazarlo cuando escucho un gruñido amenazante y miro nervioso al Lord.

Tom ni siquiera lo pensó y jalo a su hijo de nuevo a su lado con rapidez.

─ Tampoco es para tanto mocoso malcriado─ pero contrario a sus palabras lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

Severus solo reía por dentro al ver la pequeña batalla entre el Lord y Draco por ver quien abrazaba a Potter. Aunque es más que obvio que terminaría ganando el Lord.

Sabiendo que en momentos como esos, el Lord se comportaba peor que un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo… _no que el fuera a decirle algo como eso, apreciaba todavía su valiosa vida para atreverse a abrir la boca_ … se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

─ Bien, como es realmente obvio que no se tomó la poción por la noche Potter, ¿porque no empieza por el principio y nos cuenta su sueño?─ vio la mirada sorprendida que el chico le dirigió a su padre y aclaro─ el Lord ya está debidamente informado acerca de sus…extraños sueños─ dijo observándolo.

Harry no respondió, dirigiendo una mirada a su padre tomo aire y comenzó a hablar. Solo se detuvo cuando llego a la última parte.

─ Después de atravesar la cascada… comencé a escuchar voces a mi alrededor, no podía abrir los ojos pero…lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar…─ miro a su padre nervioso─ su voz─ susurro en voz muy baja.

─ ¿Mi voz? ─ pregunto Tom confundido─ ¿Por qué escucharías mi voz?

─ No, no la tuya padre─ dijo con calma, negando con la cabeza─ fue la de papá─ dijo Harry, sin dejar de ver la cara sorprendida de su padre.

─ ¿James? ─ pregunto con voz estrangulada─ ¿Pero, cómo puedes…

─ La reconozco porque la escucho cada vez que los dementores están cerca de mi─ interrumpió.

Tom hizo una mueca al escuchar a su hijo.

─ Lo lamento hijo─ dijo abrazándolo.

─ Eso ya no importa padre─ dijo sonriendo débilmente─ ¿pero me crees verdad?

─ Te creo─ dijo con seguridad─ es solo que no sé lo que podría significar.

─ ¿Cómo va la búsqueda? ─ pregunto deseoso de información o buenas noticias.

─ Lupin y Black han revisado toda Escocia hasta el último rincón, pero hasta el momento no han encontrado algo que nos diga que James esta o estuvo ahí─ dijo con frustración.

Harry bajo la mirada desilusionado, si tan solo supiera donde encontrar a su papá haría hasta lo imposible por traerlo de regreso.

Tom hizo una mueca al ver decaído a su hijo y reprimió un suspiro. No tenía alternativa, tendría que arriesgarse.

─ Aprovechare que estamos todos juntos para avisarles─ comenzó, clavando la mirada en Severus─ Necesito que tú y Black partan en 3 días hacia los bosques más ocultos de Inglaterra tanto mágicos como muggles. Según Lupin, a James también le llamaba la atención el mundo muggle─ explico haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

─ Mi señor─ dijo Severus con respeto─ ¿Cree que sea prudente justo en este momento cuando el señor Potter se ve tan afectado por sus pesadillas?─ pregunto con calma.

Tom miro de reojo a su hijo y negó.

─ No será por mucho tiempo, un día a lo máximo aunque quizás lo más conveniente sea que partan el día Viernes─ dijo mirando al joven Malfoy─ creo que el joven Malfoy se las podría apañar solo por una noche y nos veríamos el sábado en Hogsmeade para verificar que todo esté bien─ recibió un asentimiento de su parte y regreso su vista a Severus─ deberían estar de regreso por la noche a más tardar.

Severus asintió.

─ Le avisare al director hoy mismo que tengo una misión.

─ Muy bien. Entonces el viernes traeré tu traslador, te llevara a la mansión Black y de ahí partirán al Londres muggle─ se levantó seguido por los demás─ Me tengo que ir, nos vemos el sábado Harry y por favor no olvides tus pociones o me obligaras a buscar un método eficiente para que no las vuelvas a olvidar─ dijo girando con inocencia su varita.

Tom sonrió al escuchar murmurar por lo bajo a su hijo algo que sonó sospechosamente como _"ilegal torturar a tu propio hijo"._

─ Mi Lord─ llamo Draco ignorando el gruñido bajo de Harry─ si es posible desearía ver a mi madre, si no hay inconveniente por supuesto─ aclaro, sin perder un ápice su porte orgulloso y confiado.

─ Veré que puedo hacer─ dijo evitando mirar los ojos de cachorro apaleado de su hijo─ ahora es mejor que me vaya, y por favor descansa y pórtate bien─ suspiro mirando a su hijo─ No quiero quejas tuyas y más te vale que ya estés por terminar los libros que te di─ amenazo.

─ Me falta muy poco─ respondió avergonzado.

─ Muy bien─ abrazo al chico con cariño y desordeno sus cabellos─ tengan cuidado.

Camino a la chimenea y tomando polvos flu desaparecio a su mansión.

─ De mas esta decir que cualquier problema que tengan me busquen inmediatamente─ dijo Severus mirando intensamente a Draco─ _cualquiera._

─ Por supuesto padrino─ dijo Draco─ cuidare de Harry. Nos vemos y gracias por la ayuda.

Severus asintió y los vio partir de la habitación.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca y cuando se dirigían a la sala común por la noche se encontraron con Weasley y Granger.

─ Oh, pero si son los _tortolos_ ─ escupió Weasley con desprecio─ ¿ya se cansaron de tanto follar en la biblioteca que van de regreso a su habitación? ─ pregunto con burla.

Harry ni siquiera le contesto, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos para ver si se cansaban de ser ignorados y se iban.

Draco por su parte ni siquiera respondió a la provocación, estaba lo bastante ocupado asesinando a la sangre sucia con los ojos. La había atrapado devorando con la mirada a _SU_ Harry, que no le prestó atención al comentario anterior. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue verla morderse el labio mientras miraba a su chico de arriba abajo, con lujuria contenida.

Draco atrapo la cintura de Harry con su brazo y encaro a los dos con burla.

─ Celoso Weasley porque no tienes con quien follar─ dijo con arrogancia─ después de todo, quizás la sang…Granger─ se corrigió al sentir como se tensaba su novio─ tiene puestos sus ojos en alguien más─ dijo clavando su mirada en la chica que se había sonrojado─ aunque si fuera tu Granger tendría cuidado de en quien ponía los ojos, podría ser peligroso intentarlo─ amenazo con voz helada.

Hermione se estremeció bajo la mirada de acero pero no se amedrento. Nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo y Harry hubiera sido suyo si tan solo no se hubiera metido ese mortífago de por medio.

─ A ti que te podría importar de quien se enamora Hermione─ dijo Weasley molesto─ tu prefieres que te la metan, jamás podrías satisfacer a una mujer─ replico con burla.

─ ¿Eso lo dices tú Weasley? ─ se burló─ tu, que ni siquiera podrías satisfacer a un hombre ni porque sepas lo que les gusta y mucho menos a una mujer por lo que veo─ dijo mirando a Granger.

Ron estaba completamente rojo por la indignación.

─ Vete al diablo Malfoy─ siseo dando media vuelta.

Ese rubio engreído se las pagaría, ya aprenderá que con Ronald Weasley nadie se mete.

─ Olvídalos─ dijo Harry tomando a su novio de la mano─ mejor vamos a descansar, tengo sueño.

Draco asintió, se sentía muy cansado. Esa pequeña riña había drenado sus energías. Era tonto, lo sabía. Tal vez necesitaba descansar más. Además a otro día tendrían práctica de Quidditch y lo mejor era estar descansado.

Llegaron a la sala y se prepararon para dormir. Compartieron unos cuantos besos y caricias y se dejaron ir al mundo de los sueños.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

La clase de Transformaciones paso con tranquilidad. Theo había ganado 30 puntos por ser el único en contestar sobre un antiguo encantamiento para trasformar el agua en un espejo que descubriera el deseo más profundo de tu alma. Magia oscura por supuesto, pero magia al fin y al cabo. Harry había ganado 50 puntos por su excelente transformación al convertir un gusano en un hermoso basilisco de apenas un par de metros.

La comida transcurrió tranquila para Slytherin a excepción de Draco que tenía que hacer denodados esfuerzos por permanecer dignamente despierto. Se encontraba muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche. Al terminar la comida tuvo que dirigirse malhumorado a su habitación en busca de una poción _Vigorizante_ para soportar el resto del día y el entrenamiento.

Al terminar Herbología, Harry detuvo a Draco de la mano y lo miro con preocupación.

─ ¿Draco te sientes bien? ─ pregunto observando el semblante cansado de su novio─ te ves demasiado cansado, sería mejor que canceles el entrenamiento y vayas a descansar.

Draco negó suavemente y tallo disimuladamente sus ojos en un intento por despejarse.

─ Estoy bien, solo que no dormí lo suficiente─ dijo tomando la mano de Harry y caminando al interior del castillo─ solo necesito descansar un momento y estaré como nuevo para el entrenamiento.

Harry asintió, pensando que quizás exageraba un poco. Sin decir una palabra más, siguió a Draco a su habitación. Se encontraron con Theo y Blaise en la sala y se les acercaron con el ceño fruncido mirando de uno a otro. Harry les dijo que después les explicaba todo porque ahora iban a descansar un poco.

Draco atravesó el retrato y se dirigió directamente a la cama, dejándose caer sin elegancia alguna.

Harry sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a él.

─ ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te hablare para ir al entrenamiento─ dijo deslizando sus dedos por el suave cabello rubio.

Por toda respuesta Draco solo se acomodó jalando a Harry a su lado y acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno cerro los ojos.

Harry sonrió enternecido, era la primera vez que Draco se mostraba así con él y eso le gustaba. Abrazo con una mano la cintura de Draco y con la otra acaricio su cabeza, relajándolo para que se durmiera.

─ Explícales lo que sucedió a Theo y Blaise─ dijo Draco en voz baja─ no se merecen el trato que les hemos dado, solo espera a que me duerma─ dijo apretando en un puño la camisa de Harry.

─ No te preocupes amor, yo me encargare de eso, ahora descansa─ deposito un tierno beso en su cabeza y se recostó mirando al techo.

En menos de un minuto Draco estaba profundamente dormido, se quería quedar con el pero tenía que apresurarse o no le daría tiempo hablar con sus amigos. Se levantó después de un momento y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco dormido cómodamente en la cama.

Sus amigos no estaban en la habitación así que abrió la puerta y cuando los localizo les hizo señas para que entraran.

─ Harry, ¿por fin nos dirás que está pasando? ─ pregunto Theo con molestia.

─ Si Harry, nos tienen preocupados─ apoyo Blaise─ sabemos que algo no está bien pero ignoramos el que y nos preocupan─ dijo sentándose en su cama.

─ Lo sentimos─ dijo sincero─ Draco sobre todo. Está preocupado porque sabe que no estamos siendo justos con ustedes.

─ A todo esto, ¿dónde está Draco? ─ pregunto Blaise con el ceño fruncido observando el retrato.

─ Está descansando, no se sentía bien─ respondió preocupado─ me pidió que les explicara lo que está sucediendo, pero quisiera saber si no les molestaría que los gemelos entraran aquí─ dijo un poco nervioso─ No quiero salir, me preocupa Draco. Ha estado muy desganado todo el día y no quiero dejarlo solo─ explico mirando la puerta.

Theo y Blaise sonrieron socarrones.

─ Por supuesto que estará cansado si no lo dejas dormir por las noches Harry─ dijo Theo alzando las cejas.

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente.

─ Cl-claro que n-no─ tartamudeo avergonzado.

Al ver que eso solo había servido para que se siguieran burlando de él, opto por hablarle a Dobby.

─ Busca a los gemelos, asegúrate que están solos y diles que vengan inmediatamente a la sala común de Slytherin que tenemos que hablar.

─ Harry─ llamo Blaise al ver desaparecer al elfo─ ¿tu o Draco están enfermos? ─ pregunto pero al ver la mirada del moreno se explicó─ lo digo porque ayer entro el profesor Snape con su maletín, después saliste completamente pálido y ahora Draco con mucho trabajo se mantiene en pie.

─ Bueno enfermos creo que no, al menos yo ─ se apresuró a decir─ sobre Draco aún tengo mis dudas, si sigue así lo llevare con Madame Pomfrey o con Severus─ Harry se detuvo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a los gemelos sonrientes.

─ Querido Harry…

─ Nos dirás que el día…

─ De la verdad llego cierto.

Harry no supo quién dijo que, no tenía cabeza para eso porque el tiempo se le agotaba.

─ Aun no, pero queda poco tiempo para eso así que paciencia─ dijo dejándose caer al lado de Theo.

─ Supongo que te refieres a lo que probablemente pasara en Diciembre, ósea en un mes aproximadamente─ dijo George mirándolo fijamente sin rastro de humor.

Harry asintió.

─ Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, tomen asiento por favor─ observo a Fred sentarse al lado de Theo y a George sentarse cerca de Blaise mientras Blaise y Theo les sonreían de lado haciéndolos enrojecer.

Harry levanto ambas cejas mirando de uno a uno a los cuatro chicos frente a él.

─ Bueno pequeño Harry, ¿dónde dejaste a tu Príncipe Azul o mejor dicho Príncipe de Hielo? ─ pregunto Fred intentando desviar la atención, cosa que funciono al ver la cara de Harry.

─ Está durmiendo─ dijo mirando de reojo el retrato─ no se siente muy bien. Pero dejemos eso de lado por el momento, los reuní para explicarles lo que está pasando─ dijo nervioso─ Desde hace algún tiempo he estado sufriendo extrañas pesa…no, no se trata de Voldemort─ dijo interrumpiendo la réplica de los gemelos e ignorando los estremecimientos─ se trata de otra cosa.

Respiro resignado sabiendo que se llevaría algo de tiempo y procedió a explicarles lo que soñaba y el efecto que tenían sobre él al despertar. Les conto lo que había ido recordando de sus primeros sueños hasta que llegar al que había tenido la mañana del día anterior y sus consecuencias.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo sueñas dormido sino que tienes la capacidad de estar en tu sueño sin desparecer de tu cama? ─ pregunto Blaise incrédulo.

─ Si, supongo que es una buena forma de resumirlo─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Harry, eso significa que lo que sueñas sucede en la vida real. Pero si es así, ¿cómo explicarías la presencia de tu padre en el sueño? ─ pregunto George incómodo.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo contestar eso sin delatar demasiado pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo gracias a la intervención de Theo.

─ Eso podría explicarse fácilmente. Quizás Harry solo vista esos lugares, lo que no quiere decir que las personas o cosas que suceden en el sueño pasen en realidad─ explico Theo atrayendo la atención─ los muggles creo que lo llaman Viaje Astral, en el mundo mágico también sucede aunque es diferente. Claro, suele ser muy común que sueñes lugares o cosas que no conoces pero que conocerás quizás después; pero es menos común que visites físicamente esos lugares para eso sería necesario un gran potencial mágico, algo de lo que es más que claro Harry no carece─ aclaro sonriendo cómplice─ Por supuesto que sería increíble que pudieras no solo visitar los lugares sino también interactuar con personas─ termino excitado.

─ Muy bien chicos, ya es tarde y tengo que despertar a Draco para la práctica de Quidditch─ dijo levantándose─ será mejor que me dé prisa.

─ Una cosa más Harry─ lo detuvo George.

─ ¿Tu protector sabe acerca de todo esto? ─ pregunto Fred serio.

─ Si, por supuesto─ dijo sonriendo─ se enteró de todo ayer. Agradezco que no me haya caído una buena bronca por no habérselo contado antes─ dijo haciendo una mueca.

Los gemelos sonrieron divertidos.

─ Nos parece perfecto que alguien te meta en cintura Harry─ dijeron juntos.

Blaise y Theo se miraron, inseguros sobre quien metía en cintura a quien o mejor dicho, quien manipulaba a quien.

Harry los despidió y se dirigió a su habitación a despertar a su Draco sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que sus amigos ya sabían algo más.

* * *

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo sábado, saludos y lindo día : D**_


	26. Pánico

**Hola chicos, he regresado ; ) una disculpa enorme por mi retraso : (**

 **Lo siento mucho por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo : ( sé que no es excusa pero el fin de semana anterior tuve mucho trabajo =_= además...ESTOY SIN COMPUTADORA! : ( -_- ese solo hecho es un castigo para mí : ( tengo mucho que corregir y mucho que escribir : ( en fin uffff tendré que subir los caps que tengo desde la computadora de mi trabajo...espero que mi jefe no me cache jejejejeje**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar : D**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Holaaa jejejje hablan de Tom, recuerda que cuando llegaron al anden Tom se estaba despidiendo de Harry ; ) en unos caps se va a descubrir que es lo que sucede con mi Dragon como solucionarlo : P**

 **Risard: jejejeje gracias : ) haces que me de** **vergüenza : )**

 **S. O. Dark Kale6: Muchas gracias por ofrecerte pero en ao3 ya se ofrecieron y he quedado de acuerdo con ellas : ) pero si estas segura que tendrás tiempo con la escuela entonces podrías traducirlo y lo publico aquí si no tienes cuenta...obvio con los respectivos créditos a la traductora ; ) solo ten en cuenta que serán mas de 50 capítulos jejeje : P**

 **Saluditos a todos... Cuidence**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 26: Pánico**_

 ** _AD***DU_**

─ Es algo que no se puede evitar Severus, debes cumplir con las misiones que te de Voldemort─ dijo Dumbledore con fingido pesar─ no te preocupes solo ten cuidado, ahora puedes retirarte. Tengo que salir a resolver un asunto pero estaré de regreso lo antes posible.

Severus asintió y salió de la oficina.

Dumbledore sonrió haciendo una mueca escalofriante.

─ Cuida la oficina por mi Fawkes, regresare para la cena─ diciendo esto desaparecio.

Cuando llego a la vieja cabaña ya estaban las luces encendidas, camino rápido entrando a las protecciones.

Entro a la casa sin tocar.

─ Tardaste demasiado─ dijo la mujer molesta─ solo espero que sean buenas noticias.

─ Por supuesto querida─ dijo sentándose frente al fuego─ hace ya algunas semanas que le lance el hechizo a la escoria esa, pero no veo ningún resultado…

─ Seguramente no lo lanzaste bien o estaba equivocado─ replico molesta.

─ Por eso mismo aprovecharemos el viernes que Severus saldrá del Colegio para que entres y secuestres al chico─ dijo satisfecho─ con el rescate de su madre tendrás que tener cuidado, aunque será muy poco lo que pueda hacer y así tu podrías debilitarlo lo suficiente para lanzarle el hechizo y haga efecto lo más rápido posible─ dijo contento.

─ Mmmm eso suena bastante bien─ miro con una mueca al anciano y cuestionó─ aunque aun no entiendo cómo fue que se te escapo esa mujer.

─ No tengo idea. Aunque quien fuera destruyo todo para no dejar evidencia─ se sirvió un wiski y se lo tomo de un trago─ he intentado comunicarme con la magia de Hogwarts, pero sigue rechazándome─ gruño enojado─ Además, tienes que apresurarte, tenemos que entrenarlo─ dijo levantándose─ así, cuando entregue al inutil de Potter ya estará más que listo su reemplazo.

─ Me parece que me divertiré enormemente por el próximo mes─ dijo con voz sádica.

─ Me voy, no es conveniente desaparecer por demasiado tiempo─ dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia la salida seguido por la mujer.

─ Adiós Albus, hasta la próxima.

Dumbledore no contesto solo desaparecio dejando sola a la mujer parada en la puerta.

Dolores Umbridge soltó una risita mientras rociaba perfume en el aire.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Harry suspiro con tranquilidad cuando Draco dio por terminada la práctica. No que se sintiera casando pero no quería que el rubio se esforzara mucho, aunque se veía mucho mejor después de dormir.

Fue el último en desmontar su escoba. Se dirigió a los chicos y les dijo que el recogería todo puesto que ya tenía hechos sus deberes. Observo como todos se retiraban a las duchas y se giró hacia Draco que seguía parado a su lado.

─ Ve con ellos Draco, dúchate y regresa a descansar─ dijo convocando el baúl─ te alcanzare en poco tiempo.

Draco le observo intensamente unos segundos antes de asentir y dar media vuelta. Camino con una media sonrisa.

Cuando Harry regreso de ir a guardar el baúl se dirigió a las duchas. Estaban vacías por lo que se dirigió a su regadera favorita. Se desvistió y entro. Le gustaba porque tenía un pequeño saliente donde podía colocar su jabón y sentarse mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Estaba tan relajado que no sintió cuando entraron a su regadera hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda haciéndole pegar un respingo.

─ Shhhh no temas amor, soy yo─ dijo Draco mientras pegaba su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a Harry quien dejó escapar un gemido─ ¿Creías de verdad que me había ido? ¿Y dejar pasar esta oportunidad? ─ dijo deslizando sus manos por los costados y la cintura del moreno.

─ Draco─ jadeo Harry girándose y enredando los brazos en su cuello mientras lo besaba.

Draco correspondió el beso con pasión, arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo y sin despegar sus labios bajo por su barbilla deslizándolos por su mandíbula hasta que llego a su cuello donde dio una suave mordida.

Harry gimió ladeando su cabeza para darle más acceso a su sensible piel, cosa que Draco aprovecho porque empezó a chupar y morder su cuello y clavícula.

Draco deslizo su pierna entre las del moreno, separando y frotando la entrepierna de Harry con su rodilla mientras torturaba con sus dedos los sensibles pezones.

Harry que no paraba de gemir atrajo a Draco a un beso voraz al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban los pectorales presionando las tetillas del rubio que soltó un ronco gemido.

Draco no aguantaba más, tenía que enterrarse en Harry o terminaría explotando. Bajo por su pecho dejando un camino húmedo hasta sus caderas donde se entretuvo mordiéndolas mientras separaba sus piernas.

─ Mmmmm─ gimió Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sin previo aviso Draco se metió su miembro en la boca.

Draco aprovecho la distracción del moreno y metió un dedo en su entrada al tiempo que apretaba con los labios suavemente el glande logrando que se arqueara gimiendo.

Harry estaba perdido en el vaivén de sus caderas, embistiendo la boca de Draco que no prestaba atención a los tres dedos que se movían dentro de él dilatando su entrada, hasta que tocaron su próstata.

─ Ahhh amor te necesito ya─ dijo jadeando mientras se empujaba más contra los dedos en su interior.

Cuando sintió que Draco sacaba los dedos y liberaba su miembro dio media vuelta y recargo sus manos en el saliente alzando sus caderas mientras separaba las piernas.

─ Harry… no tienes idea de lo caliente que te ves así, levantando tu delicioso trasero para mi─ siseo Draco en su oído mientras jugaba con la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Harry.

─ Mmmm Draco─ jadeo levantando más las caderas al oír las palabras de su novio.

─ Dime amor─ dijo tallando su miembro ─ dime que es lo que deseas.

─ A ti… te deseo a ti dentro de mi─ gimió restregándose contra la erección del rubio.

Draco gruño al escuchar a Harry y se enterró en el de una envestida. Escucho el gemido de Harry y comenzó a moverse al encuentro de sus caderas mientras besaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Cuando sintió que ya no soportaría más tiempo busco el miembro de Harry y ambos explotaron en un intenso orgasmo.

Recuperando el aliento Draco salió de su interior mientras tomaba jabón para tallarse a los dos.

Harry había disfrutado demasiado ese momento de intimidad pero ahora al ver a Draco así lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable. Se vistieron y salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Después de salir de las duchas lo había visto cansado pero creyó que pronto pasaría, sin embargo ahora que lo veía sentado en el comedor con solo un vaso de leche por cena sentía que, de no haberse dejado llevar en las duchas Draco estaría bien.

─ Draco amor─ llamo suavemente tomándolo por el brazo─ vayamos a dormir.

─ Hmmm─ respondió levantándose con Harry de la mano.

Severus los observo mientras salían del comedor y frunció el ceño. Draco se veía raro.

─ Severus.

Se giró hacia donde le hablaban y no se sorprendió de ver a Dumbledore.

─ Director─ cuestiono con la mirada.

─ Me acabo de enterar que hubo un par de ataques de mortífagos─ dijo mirándolo con seriedad─ en Little Whinging cerca de la casa de los tíos de Harry y otro en el Valle de Godric.

Severus no paso por alto el tono de reproche y decepción de su alguna vez mentor y frunció el ceño, no es que no supiera de los ataques. Después de todo había sido un plan para asegurar que Dumbledore no cambiaba de idea.

─ No fui avisado─ dijo despacio─ debió ser algo sin importancia─ dijo apartando la mirada.

─ Ciertamente mi muchacho─ dijo con voz resignada.

 _**H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Harry despertó desorientado, sentía que había dormido demasiado. Giro a su lado y vio a Draco enterrado en las almohadas.

─ Draco levántate─ dijo besando sus hombros─ si no te levantas no llegaremos para desayunar.

Le sentaba mal tener que despertar a su novio porque era claro que aún estaba cansado pero necesitaba energías y no las obtendría si no desayunaba.

Después de muchos intentos más, lo había logrado y ahora iba camino al Gran Comedor. Al entrar encontraron un gran alboroto que ceso cuando se percataron de su presencia.

─ Algo anda mal─ le susurro Harry a Draco.

Draco tomo a Harry de la mano y se sentó junto a Blaise que inmediatamente le tendió _El Profeta_ del día.

 _"Ataque de mortífagos a suburbios muggles"_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _La tarde del día anterior se registró dos ataques de mortífagos, uno en Little Whinging y otro en el Valle de Godric. A pesar de que ambos son considerados suburbios muggles se debe recordar que los parientes muggles de Harry Potter viven cerca de Little Whinging y el más que conocido hecho de que los Potter vivieron en el Valle de Godric._

 _Estamos seguros de que la comunidad mágica entera se estará preguntando si estos ataques se tratan solo de una coincidencia o si acaso fue un claro mensaje para Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió de parte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

 _Para más información ver página 3._

Draco busco con la mirada a Harry y vio un torbellino de emociones pasar por sus ojos.

Harry levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos en el comedor esperaban su reacción. Sus ojos se clavaron en los fríos de Ron que le miraban con burla, claramente culpándolo por los ataques. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y se giró rápidamente.

─ Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy acompáñenme─ dijo Severus y dio media vuelta.

Sin esperar un segundo Draco tomo a Harry y salieron del comedor siguiendo a Severus. Cuando entraron sentó a Harry en el sofá y lo abrazo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ─ pregunto Harry nervioso.

─ Tranquilícese Potter. No hubo muertes, solo unos cuantos daños─ dijo Severus con voz seria.

─ ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Porque ataco la casa de los Dursley y mis papás? ─ pregunto con miedo, temía que todo lo que había vivido no fuera más que un sueño.

Severus frunció el ceño al oírlo.

─ ¿Papás? ¿Te refieres a _James_? ─ pregunto viendo el pánico en los ojos verdes─ _Potter_ ─ llamo intentando captar su atención─ tus padres son _Tom Riddle y James Potter_.

─ ¿Entonces porque lo hizo? ¿Acaso me quiere hacer daño? ─ preguntó, sintiendo el pánico atenazar su garganta.

Se soltó del abrazo de Draco y abrazo sus piernas, sintiéndose completamente desolado. Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba, su padre había dejado de quererlo y ahora quería deshacerse de él. Debería haber sabido que ese día llegaría. Sus tíos tenían razón, el no merecía que alguien lo quisiera. Su padre era claro ejemplo, se había cansado tan rápido de él. Pero no podía culparlo, el solo servía para atraer problemas.

Draco miro a Severus preocupado por el estado de Harry. Severus observaba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando lo escucho balbucear.

─ _No me quiere, ya no me quiere_ ─ susurro llorando─ _por eso ahora quiere matarme…pero…yo ya no quiero hacerlo_ ─ levanto la mirada a Severus y sollozo─ _no podría matarlo jamás._

Draco y Severus estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer.

─ Potter─ intento Severus pero al ver que el chico seguía perdido se hinco frente a él y tomo sus manos─ Harry─ susurro atrayendo su atención─ el Lord no quiere matarte y tampoco ha dejado de quererte.

Harry no reaccionaba, era claro que no le creía.

Severus se levantó y lo atrajo a sus brazos, cosa que empeoro la situación porque Harry se soltó a llorar más fuerte.

─ Tranquilo Harry, el Lord no podría dejar de quererte. Eres su único hijo, su orgullo─ intento consolar.

Harry negó suavemente y se separó.

─ No entiende, tío Vernon tenía razón─ susurro con dolor─ nadie me va a querer jamás, no lo merezco.

Severus suspiro y le hizo una seña a Draco, que rápidamente tomo su lugar y abrazo a Harry mientras él se dirigía a la chimenea.

Echo polvos flu y llamo.

─ Es Harry, parece que tiene un ataque de pánico─ susurro.

─ Muévete─ se escuchó una voz preocupada.

Severus se levantó mientras el Lord salía de la chimenea. Sin decir nada, miro a Severus a los ojos sondeando su mente para ver lo que había sucedido.

Agito su varita, aislando la habitación para evitar que alguien en el castillo notara su presencia.

Harry, que no había oído la llegada de nadie levanto la vista asustado al reconocer la magia. Su padre estaba frente a él, con la varita en alto y mirándolo serio. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero nadie lo había preparado para el enorme dolor que desgarraba su corazón en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero eso no evito que sonriera, al menos lo había visto por última vez como Tom Riddle y no como otra persona. Aparto a Draco suavemente y le sonrió para después mirar a su padre.

─ Adelante, hazlo─ dijo con seguridad─ no me defenderé─ tiro su varita y se limpió las lágrimas.

Tom no respondió, solo camino despacio hacia su hijo sin perder de vista sus reacciones. Cuando llego frente a él, lo jalo de la mano en un rápido movimiento envolviéndolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Harry sabía que probablemente ese sería su último abrazo así que se aferró a él con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

Tom se separó y levanto su barbilla con un dedo mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Mi pequeño tonto─ dijo sonriendo─ ¿crees que ahora que por fin estamos juntos sería capaz de hacerte daño? ─ preguntó con sinceridad─ _tú y James_ ─ pronuncio despacio sin dejar de mirar a su hijo a los ojos─ son ahora lo más importante de mi vida y debes de entender que hare _lo que sea_ ─ enfatizo acariciando su mejilla─ para tenerlos a mi lado sanos y salvos.

─ Pero…─ empezó Harry con tristeza.

─ Nada─ interrumpió Tom─ eres mi único hijo y te quiero, te has sabido ganar mi corazón─ dijo besando su frente.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué atacaste el Valle de Godric? ─ pregunto confundido.

─ Porque tengo que asegurarme que la cabra loca te entregue a mí en navidad y bajo su propia voluntad─ negó divertido─ no creí que te pusieras así, de lo contrario yo mismo te hubiera avisado.

A Harry ya no le importaban lo motivos, solo quería saber una cosa.

─ ¿Todavía me quieres? ─ pregunto con miedo.

─ Nunca dejare de quererte hijo─ dijo abrazándolo─ _nunca._

─ Quédate conmigo esta noche─ pidió con voz insegura.

─ Por supuesto Harry─ respondió.

─ Disculpare a Potter con sus profesores─ aviso Severus─ así podrán tener el día libre.

Tom asintió.

Severus miro a Draco que solo asintió, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

─ Traeré su pijama y su uniforme para mañana─ dijo Draco caminando a la salida.

─ No se preocupe joven Malfoy─ hablo Tom─ solo colóquelos en su cama y los convocare.

─ Bien─ asintió y camino hacia Harry─ te veré mañana amor─ dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió contento y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando Draco salió, Severus los dirigió hacia la habitación donde dormirían para después retirarse a sus clases.

Tom y Harry pasaron el día juntos, conociéndose y platicando acerca de sus gustos. Una vez con los pijamas puestos Tom acostó a Harry y lo arropó para después acostarse a su lado.

Harry inmediatamente se abrazó a su padre y suspiro con placer.

─ Te quiero mucho padre─ susurro acomodándose en su pecho.

─ Y yo a ti pequeño Harry─ respondió Tom besando su cabeza.

─ Me contarías una historias antes de dormir─ pidió avergonzado.

Tom sonrio jugueton pero asintió. Era consciente de todo lo que había perdido al no haber estado con su hijo, pero eso no le impediría intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.

─ Claro que si pequeño, dime, sobre qué quieres que te cuente─ pidió Tom sintiendo su pecho hincharse al pensar en contarle a su hijo su primera historia para dormir.

─ Bueno…─ Harry jugueteo con una costura del pijama de su padre─ podrías contarme sobre la segunda vez que tú y papá se vieron…en el baile de Navidad del ministerio─ pidió mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Tom soltó una risita.

─ Eres un romántico sin fin Harry─ dijo acariciando el cabello alborotado de su hijo─ está bien─ suspiro y comenzó su relato, ignorando la enorme sonrisa complacida de su hijo.

 _"Voldemort había pasado los días anteriores al baile de Navidad del ministerio tramando cuidadosamente su plan._

 _El pequeño heredero Potter era vulnerable a su encanto y belleza. Lo explotaría cuanto pudiera para lograr más aliados. Era bien sabido que aunque era criticado por todos también era seguido por muchos._

 _Debería ser muy sencillo y lograría varios objetivos juntos. Primero que nada, alejaría al joven Potter de la sangresucia sin valor, obtendría varios aliados y alejaría a la familia Potter y muchas otras familias del lado de Dumbledore. Si, definitivamente llevaría a cabo su plan._

 _No sería tan difícil, la atracción del joven ya existía y a él no le costaría trabajo actuar, el chico era de buen ver. Aunque claro que había muchos más hermosos que él, pero no significaría un sacrificio estar cerca del chico._

 _Cruzo las puertas del salón de baile del ministerio aun perdido en sus pensamientos._

 _Abraxas, Lucius y muchos otros mortífagos caminaban por todos lados. Cuidando su espalda sin acercarse._

 _Se dirigió sin prisa hacia el lugar que Abraxas le señalaba y ahí encontró a su presa. Estaba platicando animadamente con otro joven de aproximadamente su edad, con largo cabello negro azulado, supuso que el repudiado heredero Black. Ignoro la punzada de molestia cuando lo vio reir abiertamente y susurrar entre ellos._

 _Se aclaró la garganta suavemente, ganando efectivamente la atención de ambos chicos._

 _─ James─ saludo cortes, inclinando la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa antes de mirar con atención al chico a su lado─ tú debes ser a quien describió como su mejor amigo, Sirius Black─ dijo observándolo atentamente─ quizás de alguna forma lejana seamos familia._

 _Sirius se hincho orgullosamente y asintió._

 _─ Hola─ susurro James avergonzado─ Siri, él es Lord Thomas Black de quien te hable─ se giró de nuevo al apuesto hombre y sonrió─ ¿Cómo ha estado?_

 _─ Excelente─ respondió sonriendo─ y ahora que podemos terminar nuestra interesante plática, aun mejor─ dijo con voz sedosa, observando complacido el sonrojo del menor._

 _Sirius entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos observando al supuesto Black frente a él. Si creía que podía jugar con su casi hermano tendría una desagradable sorpresa._

 _James era ajeno a los sentimientos de su amigo pero Tom no, así que se giró hacia el chico con gentileza._

 _─ Joven Black─ dijo con suavidad─ James me platicaba que usted también desea formar parte del cuerpo de aurores─ sonrió de lado._

 _─ Si─ respondió Sirius avergonzado, sintiendo los efectos de la mirada y la sonrisa del bastardo._

 _─ Perfecto─ dijo Tom mirando a ambos─ ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar más privado para hablar? ─ pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta─ cuando llegue, vi un excelente balcón en el segundo piso._

 _A pesar de que tanto Sirius como James lo seguían, Sirius estaba intentando decirle a su amigo que no era una buena idea. Sin embargo cuando Lord Thomas se volvió hacia ellos con un par de copas de wisky de fuego Sirius se olvidó de sus recelos y acepto sonriente su copa._

 _Voldemort se volvió con una sonrisa fría adornando sus rasgos y asegurándose que nadie se percataba de que desaparecía con los dos chicos, los condujo hacia el segundo piso._

 _Cuando salieron al balcón se recargo en la barandilla observando con una sonrisa educada a los dos jóvenes que se miraban nerviosos._

 _─ Espero que ninguno le diga a sus padres que les di alcohol─ dijo con un guiño─ ambos son lo suficientemente grandes para comenzar a acostumbrarse a tomar alcohol, pero los padres son…─ sin saber que decir se encogió de hombros─ padres._

 _James y Sirius resoplaron, riendo ligeramente._

 _─ Por mi parte no hay problema─ dijo Sirius sonriendo travieso._

 _─ Por mí tampoco─ añadió James rápidamente._

 _─ Ahora, ¿qué te parece si escuchamos un poco de la historia del heredero Black, James? ─ pregunto Tom con suavidad._

 _─ Cl-claro─ respondió James sin dudar, sentía que podía estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que pidiera, siempre que escuchara su nombre salir de esos labios._

 _Tom sonrió con encanto y levanto la ceja hacia el otro chico._

 _Sirius asintió y comenzó a hablar sobre su corta vida, relajándose aún más cuando un elfo apareció trayendo más wisky._

 _Voldemort, que durante todo el relato no paraba de lanzar miradas indiscretas al moreno, fingió un sobresalto y lanzando un Tempus exclamo:_

 _─ ¡Mira la hora! ─ exclamo interrumpiendo al heredero Black─ quizás tus padres te estén buscando otra vez James─ dijo con falsa preocupación._

 _James que era reacio a irse se giró hacia su amigo con ojos suplicantes._

 _─ Siri, ¿podrías ir a preguntar a mis padres si ya nos vamos? ─ suplico con una dulce sonrisa._

 _Sirius entrecerró los ojos y miro directamente a su amigo._

 _─ ¿Qué tal si bajas conmigo? ─ pregunto a su vez._

 _Tom, que aprovecho su distracción, deslizo disimuladamente la punta de su varita y lanzo un silencioso hechizo de compulsión al joven Black._

 _─ Oh, estoy seguro que no te molestara ir, joven Black─ susurro con voz sedosa─ si te preocupa tu amigo me puedo quedar con el hasta que vuelvas._

 _Sirius acepto sonriente._

 _─ Tienes razón, gracias─ dijo dando media vuelta sin mirar atrás._

 _James frunció el ceño con suspicacia pero todo salió volando de su mente cuando Lord Thomas se acercó despacio a él._

 _─ Me alegra que vinieras hoy─ susurro acercándose más._

 _─ Gracias. A mí también me alegra que pudiera venir Lord Black─ respondió James avergonzado._

 _─ Mmmm─ estuvo de acuerdo Tom─ ¿sabes? Mis amigos me llaman Tom─ susurro Tom sin saber muy bien porque─ si tu gustas, podrías llamarme así también─ siguió hablando mientras acorralaba al joven contra el barandal._

 _─ ¿T-Tom? ─ tartamudeo James, levantando la vista hacia el apuesto hombre._

 _─ Si─ ronroneo Tom recargando las manos sobre el barandal, encerrando efectivamente al joven entre su cuerpo y el barandal._

 _─ Oh, bi-bien─ tartamudeo James intentando poner espacio entre ellos─ entonces tu puedes llamarme James─ susurro perdido en los hermosos ojos verdes._

 _─ Muy bien… **James** ─ susurro su nombre acercando su rostro al chico sonrojado. _

_James se estremeció cuando escucho su nombre pasar por esos labios en ese tono cargado de sensualidad, casi como si fuera el sexo mismo._

 _Tom reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo y acerco su boca a la caliente oreja del moreno._

 _─ Parece que tienes frio **James** ─ susurro con sensualidad, dejando escapar su aliento sobre su cuello y sonriendo complacido cuando lo sintió temblar con violencia─ pero puedo ayudarte a calentar─ dicho esto se enderezo y tomo al chico de las caderas. _

_James jadeo sorprendido pero unos segundos después su boca estaba siendo asaltada por el mayor. Se le escapo un pequeño gemido mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y correspondía el beso con ansias._

 _Tom supo el momento exacto en que el chico Potter se rindió en sus brazos y sin perder el tiempo profundizo el beso con hambre. Era extraño para Tom, porque nunca se había sentido de esa forma con ninguno de sus amantes. Sin embargo, no detuvo los movimientos de sus labios ni de su lengua. El chico era mantequilla en sus brazos y Tom no comprendía ese delicioso hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus labios y manos. Manos que sostenían con firmeza la espalda del joven._

 _Cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron jadeantes._

 _James respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Tom con los ojos nublados, aun sin soltar su fuerte agarre en el cuello del mayor._

 _Tom por su parte estaba completamente sorprendido y estúpidamente excitado. Este chiquillo insignificante había logrado excitarlo con solo un beso. Pero no.  
No era un chiquillo insignificante. La magia de este niño era tan poderosa que había logrado seducir a la suya y ambas aún se arremolinaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, danzando entre ellos sin el conocimiento del joven. _

_James, ajeno a los complicados pensamientos del hermoso hombre frente a el, le miraba ahora en shock. No comprendía como habían pasado de hablar como amigos a besarse apasionadamente, lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente seguro de que deseaba repetir ese beso cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que el sabor y tacto del mayor quedaran grabadas en su mente para siempre._

 _Todo esto se había vuelto tan complicado ahora, que Tom tuvo que retroceder, soltando suavemente el agarre del niño sobre él. Su cuidadoso plan había sido absolutamente destrozado en unos minutos por un chico de 16 años. Esto no debería haber sucedido así. Su excelente plan había sido seducir al chico y utilizarlo. En cambio, había terminado siendo seducido el, Lord Voldemort. No. No completamente. Su cuerpo y su magia habían caído presa en la seducción inconsciente del chico, pero su mente aún no. Solo tendría que retirarse por ahora y volver a analizar las cosas, de preferencia en un lugar lejos de la mirada y la boca y las manos…sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, alejándose un par de pasos del confundido chico._

 _─ Esto no debió haber pasado─ susurro Tom perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto ignorando la mirada dolida del chico._

 _─ Está bien, no me molesto─ se apresuró James a calmar, intentando acercarse._

 _Tom no escucho, pero afortunadamente no hizo falta porque en ese momento apareció el heredero Black._

 _─ James debemos irnos ahora─ dijo apresurado ignorando las reacciones extrañas de su amigo─ tus padres están muy molestos de que desaparecimos del baile y han estado buscándonos._

 _─ Siri, dame un minu…_

 _─ No James. Ahora─ replico Sirius, jalando sin miramientos a su mejor amigo y susurrando una despedida apresurada para el hombre silencioso frente a él._

 _Tom solo levanto la vista para ver un par de ojos avellana que lo miraban con confusión, dolor y anhelo._

Harry suspiro y se enderezo ligeramente para mirar a su padre.

─ ¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver? ─ pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

Tom se ruborizo ligeramente mientras respondía.

─ Como un mes después─ ante la ceja alzada de su hijo se apresuró a explicar─ tenía que pensar muchas cosas y sobre todo, James había vuelto a Hogwarts y yo tenía trabajo que hacer─ dijo intentando sonar seguro.

─ Seguro─ respondió Harry divertido.

─ Me decidí a buscarlo después de que vi este recuerdo tantas veces que podía decir cada sentimiento y expresión en el rostro de James─ dijo Tom con nostalgia.

─ Ewww no quiero saber cuántas veces viste ese recuerdo y porque─ dijo Harry juguetón.

─ Estoy seguro que es nada comparado a lo que tú y Draco harán solos─ bufo Tom molesto─ pero no, no me refería a eso, me decidí a buscar a James después de ver el dolor que le causo mi rechazo, además…

─ Lo extrañabas─ completo Harry cuando vio que su padre no diría nada.

─ Basta de hablar de esto─ replico Tom con rapidez─ ahí tienes tu historia, ahora debes dormir porque mañana tienes escuela.

Harry bostezo ampliamente cuando recordó que era hora de dormir.

─ Está bien, pero me contaras que paso en su siguiente cita─ exigió con los ojos medio cerrados.

Tom giro los ojos divertido pero asintió. Abrazo con fuerza a su hijo y los dos se durmieron pocos minutos después. Ambos con sonrisas tontas en sus caras, que siempre negarían.

* * *

 **Uffff espero que les haya gustado : ) ahhh y cualquier error por favor no me culpen : ( la computadora de mi jefe no tiene teclado y utilizar el teclado de la pantalla es muy cansado y tardado...**

 **Bueno, lindo fin de semana y ayúdenme a cruzar los dedos para que este nublado y con lluvias : D**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana : D**


	27. Venganza

**Nuevo capitulo!**

 **Solo espero que no me maten por lo que le va a pasar a mi Dragón : ( yo aun no puedo creer que lo haya permitido : (**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **: Jajajajaja me imagino las caras que han de hacer cada vez que te ven riendo : D pero me da gusto saber que sigues disfrutando de la historia...solo espero que este cap no lo leas en el trabajo porque no se como vayas a reaccionar jeje vayan a pensar que no estas bien ; )**

 ** **Risard: Ohhh si creo que fue muy predecible : ) ohhh si son otra de mis parejas favoritas jejejeje****

 **MadameNullaRen: Bienvenida a HJRP! Me alegra saber que poco a poco mas personas están leyendo esta historia ; ) espero que este cap te guste y no quieras matarme por lo que le sucederá a mi Draco : (**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Son unas cositas linda : D y a mi pobre Harry le costara superar el descuido y maltrato que sufrió con los Dursley : ( pero aprenderá a ser feliz y Tom, James y Draco ayudaran mucho : D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 27: Venganza**_

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia el comedor platicando sobre los deberes que tenían que entregar ese día. Harry estaba feliz de haber pasado el día y la noche con su padre por primera vez.

─ Hoy te ves muy bien Draco─ dijo Harry sirviéndose tostadas─ ¿Qué tal descansaste?

─ Bien Harry─ respondió sonriendo─ aunque debo decir que te extrañe mucho anoche, la cama no es lo mismo sin ti─ dijo esta vez con verdadera sinceridad.

Miro de reojo a Harry, asegurándose que no sospechaba nada. Después de todo, él no tenía por qué saber que se había tenido que tomar una doble dosis de poción V _igorizante_ para poder mantenerse despierto. Eso solo lo preocuparía sin razón.

─ Por eso hoy estaremos todo el día juntos─ repuso Harry sonriendo─ nuestra primera clase es Transformaciones, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

─ Tienes razón─ respondió Draco reprimiendo un suspiro, se sentía cansado a pesar de haber tomado la poción.

Minutos después se fueron a su primera clase.

Para Draco había sido absolutamente aburrida. Le había tomado todo su autocontrol no quedarse dormido en medio de la clase, ganándose miradas severas de la profesora McGonagall.

Estuvo enormemente agradecido cuando la clase llego a su fin y salió al pasillo. Antes de dirigirse a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entro a los baños a mojarse la cara para despertar un poco.

Llegaron al aula de defensa y se extrañaron de no ver por ningún lado a Severus. Aun así todos tomaron asiento, si llegaba tarde no querían ser reprendidos por él. Sin embargo, cuando Albus Dumbledore entro al aula comiendo caramelos de limón, Harry supo que algo andaba mal. Una mirada a Draco le basto para saber que él pensaba lo mismo.

─ Mis muchachos─ dijo Albus parándose frente a los alumnos─ lamento avisarles que el profesor Snape no estará disponible lo que resta de la semana─ aviso sonriendo─ estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes sabrán aprovechar el tiempo libre. Ahora, retírense.

Harry se levantó y le hizo señas a Draco, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y enviarle una carta a su padre para saber si él tenía algo que ver con eso.

─ Harry─ llamo Albus─ me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

Harry se envaro el ver el extraño brillo en los ojos del anciano. No quedándole más remedio asintió a Draco para tranquilizarlo y se dirigió al director.

─ Usted dirá profesor─ dijo acercándose a él.

─ Mí querido muchacho, ¿cómo has estado? ─ pregunto en el tono de abuelo preocupado que siempre usaba con el─ ¿todo bien con los Slytherins?

─ Todo está bien─ respondió con tranquilidad─ no se preocupe director.

─ ¿Y cómo va todo con el Sr. Malfoy? ─ pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

─ Bueno, pues no he logrado averiguar algo más acerca de Voldemort pero a Nott se le escapo la otra noche decir que su padre cree que Voldemort está buscando algo─ dijo sin saber muy bien que más decir─ Creo que está preocupado por su hijo y por eso viene seguido a ver al profesor Snape. Supongo que quiere buscarle protección a su heredero.

Albus se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después clavo sus ojos azules en el chico frente a él, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

Harry estaba preparado y envió al frente de su mente imágenes de Quidditch y clases de Defensa.

Dumbledore ignoro las imágenes en la mente del chico a favor de perderse en sus pensamientos. El chico le estaba resultando útil, mucho más que los inútiles de los Weasley y la tonta de Granger pero debía de hacerle creer que tenía su completo apoyo y confianza. Aun lo tenía bajo su control y solo por eso se arriesgaría. Le contaría parte de la historia, al fin de cuentas, si no resultaba de ayuda de todos modos moriría cuando se lo entregara a Voldemort.

─ Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte Harry─ empezó Albus─ son cosas que nadie, aparte de ti y de mí, debe saber. Te espero esta noche en mi despacho, solo tienes que decir _"gomitas de azúcar"_ pero…bueno yo me refería a tu "relación" con el Sr. Malfoy─ hizo énfasis Albus.

─ ¿Relación? ─pregunto Harry fingiendo confusión.

─ Si Harry─ respondió─ me preocupa que el pasar tanto tiempo en su compañía pueda llegar a confundirte─ explico con preocupación.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ pregunto, no gustándole para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

─ A que puedas llegar a desarrollar _sentimientos_ por el─ dijo despacio, observando las reacciones del chico─ temo que llegues a enamorarte de verdad.

Harry frunció el ceño. Quería decirle que eso no sería necesario puesto que ya amaba a su Dragón, pero en lugar de eso hizo una mueca de asco.

─ Por supuesto que no señor─ dijo con fingido asco─ es un niñato engreído y superficial─ se esforzó en tragar la bilis que sentía subir por su garganta─ jamás podría amar a una persona como el─ escupió las últimas palabras, forzándolas a salir antes de arrepentirse.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido al oírlo.

─ Me alegra oírte decir eso Harry─ dijo contento─ de lo contrario eso sería un enorme inconveniente.

Harry escucho todas las alarmas de su cabeza saltar al mismo tiempo al escuchar al viejo loco.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir profesor? ─ pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

─ Me refiero a que pronto te desharás de esa carga mi querido muchacho, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas o él podría desconfiar.

Harry asintió y se despidió. Partió rápidamente a buscar a Draco, aquello olía muy mal y tenía que avisarle a su padre.

Después de haber mandado la carta a su padre y haberles contado lo sucedido a Blaise, Theo y Draco, se había encerrado con él en su habitación.

─ Draco amor, prométeme que no te separaras de mi─ dijo tomándolo de las manos─ no soportaría si algo malo te pasara.

─ Nada pasara amor, debes tranquilizarte─ dijo abrazándolo─ pero te lo prometo, no me separare de ti.

Harry asintió más tranquilo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y haciendo los deberes. A pesar de que estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a mostrar Dumbledore no podía dejar de notar que Draco se veía cansado otra vez y ahora ni siquiera podía decir que había tenido algún desgaste físico. Más preocupado que antes había hecho prometer a Blaise y a Theo que mantendrían vigilado a Draco mientras él estaba con el director.

Cuando llego al despacho no lo encontró por ningún lado pero vio una nota sobre su escritorio.

 _"Harry. He tenido un inconveniente pero he dejado el pensadero con los recuerdos que necesito que veas. Sé que tendrás muchas dudas pero lamentablemente eso tendrá que esperar"._

Harry suspiro aliviado. Al menos no lo tendría que aguantar con sus preguntas sobre su relación con Draco.

Una hora después, Harry salía del despacho con un montón de preguntas. Había visto parte de la infancia de su padre en esos recuerdos y debía aceptar que se parecían demasiado en varios aspectos. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si acaso Dumbledore nunca había reparado en su parecido, tanto físico como conductual.

Al llegar a la sala común Theo le dijo que le había llegado una carta de su padre y que Draco le esperaba en su habitación. Se encamino hacia ella pero al entrar encontró a Draco dormido y sonriendo le puso su pijama y lo arropo en la cama.

Tomo la carta que había sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

 _"Querido Harry:_

 _No debes preocuparte por Severus. El y Black partieron hace unas horas a la misión que les había encomendado. Decidí adelantarlo puesto que Lupin había encontrado una posible pista, pero de eso hablaremos el fin de semana. Con respecto al joven Malfoy, te pido que no se separen y tengan mucho cuidado, que tus amigos estén siempre a tu lado. Buscare la manera de sacarlos del Colegio, hay cosas que no saben hijo y podrían estar en peligro._

 _Por favor no hagas algo inconsciente y mantente seguro. No pierdas de vista a tu novio, Dumbledore planea algo._

 _Con cariño Tom"_

 _ **SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&**_ ** _SS_**

Severus y Sirius llevaban casi todo el día caminando por todo Londres muggle y tenían que buscar algún lugar donde dormir. Internándose en un bosque muggle encontraron un lugar apropiado y montaron su única tienda de campaña.

─ Espero que no ronques _Black_ o de lo contrario te sacare a patadas─ dijo con molestia─ y mi lado de la cama es el derecho.

Sirius gruño molesto pero no replico nada.

Ambos se acostaron y sin decir nada se durmieron.

Cuando despertó Severus, se quedó completamente rígido al notar un suave y bien formado cuerpo enredado a su costado ¡y él lo estaba abrazando! Sabía que debía alejarse pero se estaba tan cómodo así que solo aferro la cintura de Black más cerca y cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma mientras volvía a dormirse.

 ** _DM_**

Despertó al escuchar el ruido de la regadera e intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y con lentitud agarro su varita que estaba bajo la almohada para convocar su poción. La poción _Vigorizante_ se había convertido en lo primero que tocaban sus labios cada día. Pero ahora ya no le eran suficientes una dosis o dos, de echo había algunos días que ni tres eran suficientes.

Inmediatamente sintió cierta mejora en su cuerpo y se levantó para desperezarse antes de que Harry saliera, prometiéndose visitar a Severus en cuanto regresara para que lo revisara.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue su turno de entrar a la ducha y poco tiempo después todos se dirigían hacia el comedor.

 ** _RW_**

Ron estaba furioso. Las cosas con el estúpido de Potter ya no tenían arreglo y odiaba haber perdido su tiempo con el sin obtener nada a cambio. Sin embargo, si ya no podía sacar beneficio de el al menos podría desquitar su coraje haciéndole daño.

Se escondió detrás de una estatua al escuchar voces y cuando los vio caminar de la mano completamente felices esbozo una sonrisa escalofriante. No le causaría un daño físico que el fácilmente podría curarse, se aseguraría de que el daño fuera permanente y de que él no fuera capaz de hacer nada. No habría peor castigo para el Gran Harry Potter que sentirse impotente, saber que no sería capaz de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común, tenía que buscar a Hermione para que lo ayudara.

* * *

Al salir de Encantamientos los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

─ ¿Qué harán el resto del día chicos? ─ pregunto Blaise.

─ Quizás podemos salir a descansar un rato al Lago─ dijo Harry mirando a Draco quien asintió─ ¿y ustedes?

─ Avanzaremos con los deberes y después disfrutaremos del tiempo que nos quede─ respondió Theo─ así nos aseguraremos de tener el fin de semana libre─ dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la mesa de los leones.

Harry negó sonriendo. Cuando se despidieron Harry y Draco salieron al Lago a platicar un rato, después utilizarían la tarde para hacer los deberes.

 ** _RW***HG_**

─ Vamos Hermione, ¿lo harás o no? ─ pregunto Ron por última vez─ sino para que busque ayuda de alguien más.

─ No lo sé Ron─ respondió nerviosa─ ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ─ pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

─ Solo desquitarme un poco.

─ Está bien, solo no te vayas a meter en problemas─ se resignó.

─ Deberías aprovechar, al fin y al cabo la torre estará sola toda la tarde─ dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Ambos salieron de la sala común con diferentes planes en la cabeza que sin saberlo estaba más cerca de lo que sospechaban.

Hermione se separó de Ron y se dirigió al Lago donde sabía que los encontraría. No pudo evitar encenderse de celos al verlos juntos, abrazándose y besándose.

Llego hasta ellos y se aclaró la garganta, al instante dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

─ ¿Podemos hablar Harry? ─ preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa por la intensa mirada de Harry sobre ella.

─ ¿De qué quieres hablar Granger? ─ pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirarla─ ¿Y dónde dejaste a Weasley?

Draco no le despego la mirada ni un segundo, algo no le gustaba de todo esto.

─ Quiero pedirte una disculpa pero…─ miro a su alrededor nerviosa─ pero también quiero decirte otras cosas─ susurro─ cosas en las que he dejado de estar de acuerdo, por eso me he deshecho de Ron por un buen rato.

Harry frunció el ceño, quizás la chica había recapacitado después de todo.

─ Ok te escuchamos─ respondió.

Hermione miro a Draco de soslayo.

─ Harry sé que ahora son pareja y que tú confías en el pero no puedes pedirme lo mismo a mi cuando ni siquiera le hablo─ dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada al rubio que la asesinaba con los ojos─ además, lo que te tengo que decir no es algo que se deba hablar afuera.

─ Ni pienses que permitiré que…

─ No te preocupes amor─ interrumpió Harry─ no tardare demasiado y a pesar de que entienda que no se sienta cómoda en tu presencia eso no quiere decir que te ocultare la verdad─ dijo levantándose.

─ Muy bien─ dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver levantarse a Harry─ tienes media hora y ni un minuto más─ y miro a la chica con ojos asesinos─ mas te vale que mantengas tus asquerosas manos lejos de mi novio sangresucia o yo mismo me encargare de romperte uno a uno todos los dedos por atreverte a tocar lo que me pertenece─ vio con placer el horror en los ojos de la tonta chica y sonrió─ y créeme, lo disfrutare hasta el final─ dicho esto se levantó y beso a su novio con posesividad─ te veré en la habitación y si en media hora no regresas te buscare hasta debajo de las piedras.

─ Te escucho─ dijo Harry sin despegar los ojos de la figura de su novio que desaparecía por la puerta de entrada.

─ Aquí no Harry, alguien podría oír─ dijo nerviosa─ vamos a la sala, me asegure que estuviera vacía.

Harry asintió y siguió a la chica.

* * *

Un par de ojos azules vigilaban el orgulloso avance del chico rubio que caminaba hacia las mazmorras. Se encontraba oculto tras una estatua cerca de un aula en desuso que convenientemente había rociado con una poción que olía asqueroso. No en vano había estado estudiando la rutina de los que pasaban por ahí como para cometer un error. Por eso se aseguraría de mantener a todos lejos del aula y con ese olor dudaba que alguien quisiera investigar.

Sonrió al ver que el rubio se había percatado del olor y arrugando la nariz apretaba elegantemente el paso. Aguantando la respiración lo observo acercarse y justo cuando daba un paso delante de él le lanzo un certero _Desmaius_ que lo dejo inconsciente en el acto. Fue capaz de alcanzarlo antes de caer y lo arrastro dentro del aula asegurándose de no ser visto.

Una vez dentro, lo soltó y se apresuró a sellar la puerta con un hechizo y a silenciar el aula para que nadie escuchara. Se dirigió al chico inconsciente y lo levanto sin mucho cuidado para amarrarlo a una viga de madera que se encontraba ahí, dejándolo colgado.

Agito su varita arrebatando la suya y susurro un sencillo _Enervate_ para devolverle la consciencia al orgulloso Slytherin.

 ** _HP***HR_**

Sentado frente al fuego y mirando a su alrededor se daba cuenta de que aun extrañaba a sus antiguos amigos y su antigua casa. Sin evitarlo un sinfín de momentos felices y tristes cruzaron su atribulada mente, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para rechazar la familia que ahora tenía y ni que decir de su orgulloso novio. En unos segundos recupero su máscara de fría indiferencia que ahora mostraba ante los demás como todo un Slytherin. Clavo sus fríos ojos verdes en la chica que sabía estaba analizando sus reacciones.

─ Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengas a Dray aporreando la puerta─ dijo serio.

─ Si, por supuesto Harry─ dijo Hermione nerviosa─ ¿gustas una cerveza de mantequilla? ─ pregunto dándole la espalda y acercándose a una mesa del fondo─ aún no se terminan las que colaron los chicos de la última salida ─ tomo las dos cervezas que estaban frente a ella y las destapo.

Harry sonrió burlón al ver el nerviosismo de la chica, se levantó y la siguió en silencio. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber cuándo tramaba algo. Llego a su lado justo cuando ella daba media vuelta con ambas cervezas.

─ Te lo agradezco pero prefiero ser yo quien escoja la cerveza─ dijo Harry con el tono más amable del que fue capaz.

Hermione no contesto, en cambio camino al sillón con una amplia sonrisa, no se había equivocado en la reacción que tendría Harry. Sabía que desconfiaba de ella y por lo mismo no aceptaría nada que viniera de sus manos. A pesar de todo Harry no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta cual era la verdadera trampa.

Harry tomo asiento frente a la chica mientras disfrutaba de su bebida.

─ Te escucho─ dijo tomando un largo trago.

─ Veras Harry─ empezó─ acepto que no he sido la mejor amiga para ti, pero de verdad que estoy arrepentida─ dijo con fingida tristeza─ creo que Ron no entiende que todos estos años que pasamos juntos son importantes para mí y…─ se removió─ ya no me importa si él está de acuerdo o no pero yo quiero recuperarte Harry─ dijo mirándolo fijamente.

─ Granger yo…─ empezó Harry sintiéndose acalorado de repente─ entiende que no es fácil confiar otra vez…─ se desabotono la túnica con incomodidad.

─ Si tienes calor reduciré el fuego─ dijo Hermione moviendo su varita─ creo que se siente mucho calor─ dijo quitándose su túnica y dejando ver su blusa con los tres primeros botones abiertos, mostrando así un pronunciado escote.

─ Gracias─ dijo Harry nervioso al ver el escote de Granger─ pero aun no entiendo el repentino cambio.

Hermione sonrió y cruzo la pierna antes de comenzar a explicarse.

 ** _RW_**

Azul y plata chocaron mostrando burla y desprecio, respectivamente.

─ _Weasley_ ─ escupió Draco con odio─ ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que puedes matarme? ─ se burló─ te falta valor para poder asesinar _Comadreja._

─ Entonces tengo suerte de no querer asesinarte _Hurón_ ─ dijo con burla─ mi intención es destrozarte en vida y por eso me asegurare de que jamás puedas ser feliz con el imbécil de _Potter._

Draco soltó una fría carcajada.

─ ¿Y qué puede hacer un perdedor pobretón como tú? ─ pregunto con desprecio y burla.

─ Digamos que tengo algunas ideas que podría utilizar─ dijo acercándose y rasgando la camisa del rubio con la punta de su varita.

─ Podrás torturarme todo lo que quieras pero jamás me doblegaras _Weasley_ ─ escupió Draco sin amedrentarse.

─ Oh, pero si te doblegare Malfoy─ dijo acercándose más─ pero no de la forma que tú crees─ dijo en su oído mientras tocaba su abdomen con brusquedad.

─ Suéltame maldito bastardo─ se sacudió Draco con violencia─ no te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi o lo lamentaras.

Weasley soltó una carcajada.

─ Aun en tu posición eres capaz de amenazarme─ dijo riendo─ me sorprendes Malfoy─ y con un rápido movimiento de varita destrozo los pantalones del rubio.

Draco intento permanecer impasible aun cuando el pánico amenazaba con hundirle. Maldito Weasley si tan solo no se sintiera tan débil ya se hubiera deshecho del el, pero no había tomado otra poción _Vigorizante._

─ Creo que aun tienes mucha ropa, ¿no crees? ─ dijo caminando alrededor del Slytherin admirando su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Draco ni se inmuto, siguió con su mirada fría hacia la puerta. Aun cuando sintió que su última prenda era retirada no emitió ni un solo sonido.

─ ¡Vaya! Debo reconocer que ahora entiendo porque Potter puso sus ojos en ti─ dijo parándose tras él y deslizando las manos con rudeza sobre su cuerpo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al otro chico.

Draco sintió asco al ser tocado por ese miserable pero no se movió, solo debía soportar un rato más. Sabía que Harry lo buscaría en poco tiempo y entonces haría pagar caro a Weasley su atrevimiento.

─ Estas muy callado─ dijo Weasley poniéndose delante de él y mirándolo con lujuria─ pero no te preocupes, pronto te hare gemir y gritar como no lo has hecho antes─ se abrió los pantalones y saco su muy erguido miembro─ aunque solo sea de dolor.

Enterró con fuerza sus uñas en los glúteos del rubio, mordiendo con saña el pálido cuello mientras empujaba su duro miembro contra el otro aun flácido.

─ Maldito Weasley _jamás_ me veras destrozado─ dijo con los dientes apretados evitando un gruñido de dolor y las arcadas que sentía subir por su garganta.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ pregunto sonriendo mientras apretaba con mucha fuerza el miembro del rubio causándole dolor─ esto apenas empieza.

Draco no quería aceptarlo pero estaba aterrorizado, nunca había sido penetrado por nadie y ahora saber que estaba a punto de ser violado lo tenía casi en pánico.

Sintió con horror unos dedos en sus piernas y después un dolor a lo largo de su piel. El maldito le había desgarrado con las uñas los muslos, sentía sangre correr sobre su piel.

 _"Harry, ayúdame por favor"_ pensó son desesperación─ _"Harry, donde estas"._

 ** _HP***HR_**

Harry sentía que no podía quitar los ojos del escote de Granger, era demasiado calor el que sentía y ya se había quitado la túnica. Sabía que algo raro pasaba con él, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Además no entendía en qué momento se había excitado y la vista de las largas piernas de la chica no ayudaban a que el bulto en su entrepierna disminuyera.

Hermione detuvo su discurso y clavo sus ojos en Harry que estaba claramente excitado y no podía quitar la vista de sus piernas. Sonrió divertida al tiempo que abría un botón más de su blusa provocando un pequeño jadeo en el moreno.

─ Vamos Harry─ hablo despacio─ lo deseas─ dijo deslizando su mano por su pierna levantando más su falda─ lo deseas tanto.

Harry miro a Hermione horrorizado pero su mirada cayo inevitablemente a sus piernas de nuevo, jadeando sin parar.

─ También lo deseo Harry─ susurro levantándose─ no lo pienses más, solo hazlo…duro y salvaje como sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

Harry gimió y sin poder controlarse más se lanzó sobre su antigua amiga y rompiéndole la blusa y el sostén comenzó a chupar y morder su cuello y sus senos. Le arranco la falda y la arrojo sobre el sillón sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. No era consciente de las manos que le quitaban la camisa, solo podía sentir sus dedos recorriendo con lujuria los senos, vientre y piernas de la persona que gemía bajo el.

Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con fuerza al sentir las manos de Harry tocar sus pechos con rudeza. Con dificultad abrió los pantalones de Harry y saco su miembro, gimió al verlo y se levantó para metérselo a la boca.

Harry se dejó caer apoyando las manos en el sillón mientras embestía rudamente la boca que lo envolvía. Estaba tan cerca de llegar, las brumas del placer le nublaban la mente, no tenía cabida en su mente para nada que no fuera poseer con fuerza ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Volvió a la realidad hasta que escucho una voz desesperada y llena de miedo llamándole.

La visión de un Draco desnudo y amarrado en un aula vacía con alguien tocándolo lleno su mente haciéndolo detenerse.

─ _Draco_ ─ jadeo, sintiendo que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Hermione le miro atónita al ver que se levantaba y con un movimiento de varita se vestía para salir corriendo como si Voldemort lo persiguiera. No entendía como había sido capaz de detenerse en ese momento, de hecho ni en cualquier otro. Una vez ingerida la poción nada podía detenerlo hasta que completara el acto sexual, y ella le había puesto doble dosis a la cerveza de mantequilla.

Se vistió rápidamente sabiendo que había cometido un grave error.

 ** _HR***HP_**

Harry corría desesperado por los pasillos arrollando a cuanta persona se atravesara en su camino. Estaba en pánico. No lograba encontrar el aula y el tiempo pasaba. De pronto sintió a alguien corriendo a su lado y abriéndole el paso. Miro a su lado y vio a Fred y George corriendo.

─ Draco─ jadeo sin detenerse─ alguien lo tiene encerrado…en un aula vacía─ dijo con el poco aire que tenía─ sepárense.

Fred y George asintieron pero antes de desaparecer gritaron "mapa" por encima del mar de cabezas.

Harry tardo un segundo en entender y sin detenerse llamo a Dobby que apareció corriendo a su lado.

─ Mapa de Merodeador─ jadeo─ mi habitación, rápido─ urgió.

Dobby desapareció y antes de que Harry llegara a la entrada de las mazmorras Dobby reapareció con el mapa. Rápidamente abrió el mapa, le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver quien tenía a Draco en el siguiente pasillo.

─ Dobby busca a Fred y George y entrégales el mapa─ dijo entregándole el mapa─ que me alcancen rápido.

Dicho esto corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Detecto el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta y sin detenerse lanzo un poderoso bombarda que voló en mil pedazos la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a un Draco desnudo y amarrado, con cortes por todo su pecho, abdomen y piernas.

─ Ha…rry─ fue lo último que fue capaz de decir antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Sintió sus ojos nublarse por una furia incontenible al ver el gran charco de sangre bajo su Draco y más sangre recorrer sus piernas. Volteo hacia el causante de tanto dolor y soltó una fría carcajada al ver el patético intento de Weasley por defenderse. Con un giro de muñeca lanzo al pelirrojo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Se acercó con miedo a su novio y lo libero sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. En ese momento Fred y George entraron al aula y Harry escucho sus jadeos horrorizados. Los vio entrar rápidamente y lanzar un hechizo Anti-Intruso para después insonorizar el aula. Al girarse se quedaron completamente horrorizados al reconocer a su hermano inconsciente al fondo del aula.

─ Llévenlo a la enfermería, que nadie los vea─ hablo con voz fría dirigiendo su vista al chico del fondo.

Se levantó y deposito su más preciada carga en brazos de George. Camino lentamente hacia Weasley y levanto su varita para lanzar el primer hechizo pero un grito lo detuvo.

Harry volteo sus fríos ojos para deshacerse de ellos pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que su voz y atrapo una varita desconocida.

─ No te pueden reconocer o iras a Azkaban─ dijo Fred serio─ asegúrate de que nadie se dé cuenta─ y añadió antes de dar media vuelta─ solo…no lo mates por favor─ y dicho esto salió tras su hermano.

Harry apunto su nueva varita hacia la basura tirada en el suelo y con su mano libre sello e insonorizo el aula. Se conecto con la magia del Castillo y altero las protecciones sutilmente para que no alertaran a nadie sobre la magia que utilizaría. Estaba tan lleno de ira que no tenía ojos para nada que no fuera la escoria que estaba en el suelo.

─ _Crucio_ ─ susurro con voz fría perdiéndose en el placer de ese cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo al utilizar magia oscura. Ahora por fin comprendía a Bellatrix y le agradeció mentalmente.

No movió ni un solo musculo ni sintió el menor remordimiento al escuchar los gritos desgarradores del que algún día considero su mejor amigo. Cuando por fin retiro la maldición, Weasley jadeaba todavía retorciéndose por el dolor.

Se agacho y tiro de los cabellos rojos con fuerza para enfrentar su mirada.

─ Te pudrirás…en Azkaban─ jadeo Weasley con una sonrisa retorcida─ todos sabrán que te has convertido en un nuevo Señor Oscuro.

─ Gracias por el cumplido─ siseo Harry con una mueca espeluznante─ después de todo _mi padre_ es el Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos─ dijo con orgullo y disfruto de la extrema palidez que causaron sus palabras.

─ No puede ser─ dijo horrorizado─ mientes, es…es…

─ Si Weasley, Lord Voldemort es mi padre y como puedes ver─ dijo azotando la cabeza pelirroja contra el suelo─ me ha enseñado muy bien─ dijo levantándose─ estoy seguro que estará orgulloso cuando le diga cómo hice que te revolcaras en el suelo como la basura que eres─ dijo con voz sádica.

Durante más de diez minutos lo estuvo torturando, riendo con placer al escucharlo gritar y verlo retorcerse en agonía. Solo quedo un poco satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que un _Cruciatus_ más lo volvería loco.

─ Esto solo fue el principio Weasley─ dijo con una sonrisa sádica─ cuando te tenga a solas te haré pagar por tu estúpido error─ guardo ambas varitas y reestablecio las protecciones del Colegio─ lastima que no recordaras nada─ dijo mirándolo con asco y lanzándole un _Obliviate._

* * *

 **Buenooooo espero no recibir tomatazos por lo que paso con mi Dragón : ( pero les prometo que no sucedió algo que no se pudiera superar : (**

 **Lindo fin de semana**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana : D**


	28. Revelación

**Hola a todos y mil disculpas, de verdad mil disculpas por haberme ido sin avisar y desaparecer por tanto tiempo : (**

 **Primero que nada, se me ocurrió irme de vacaciones a mi pueblo pero el calor es horrible y como podrán suponer me enferme : ( apenas estoy saliendo bien de la gripe y tos que me dio. Sé que no es excusa pero no me sentía bien para estar actualizando : (**

 **Dejando las excusas de lado...quiero que sepan que no dejare la historia, habrá momentos en que tardare mucho en actualizar pero no será porque no haya escrito sino por cosas de fuerzas mayores como enfermedad, falta de computadora o cargas de trabajo agotantes...pero intentare que eso no pase seguido ; )**

 **Ahora, no los interrumpo más y los dejo leer...espero que les guste y respondan sus preguntas ; )**

 **Mil gracias por comentar a mis queridos:**

 **MadameNullaRen: Jajajajaja si, creo que si quitas esas partes entonces el cap quedara muy corto ; ) `pero no te preocupes ; ) les traigo el nuevo cap...**

 **TusabasaClowLi: Owww : ( no me odies : ( no lo haré de nuevo : ( al menos en este fic ; ) ajajajaj bromis...no, pero de verdad, no le volveré a hacer eso a ninguno de mis personajes : )**

 ** **Risard: Si, esa Granger no sabe lo que le espera cuando Draco le ponga las manos encima por lo que intento hacer y Ron, bueno, digamos que eso fue solo el principio ; )****

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Bueno, Harry siempre a intentando perdonar a todos pero en este caso cometió un grave error, pero aprenderá : )**

 **LyraBlack019: Holaaaa no recuerdo si te he dado la bienvenida : ( pero lo haré por si las dudas...Bienvenida a HJRP! Gracias por leer y comentar, es lindo saber que a mas gente le esta gustando este trabajo ; )**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 28:**_ **Revelación**

 _ **SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&**_ ** _SS_**

Severus estaba preocupado. No lo demostraría pero sentía preocupación por su ahijado. No había querido dejarlo solo tanto tiempo y menos sin haberle explicado a Potter el peligro en el que estaba Draco.

– Te preocupa tu ahijado verdad– dijo Sirius mirando al hombre frente a él.

– No es asunto tuyo _Black_ – respondió molesto.

– Tranquilízate– continuo sin hacer el menor caso– mientras este con Harry estará protegido, el jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Severus hizo una mueca, en el fondo agradecía el consuelo.

– No sé qué es lo que me preocupa más, si el hecho de que este con Potter o que le pueda suceder algo– dijo con ironía– aunque sospecho que ambas son sinónimos.

– Oh vamos Severus, no seas tan malo, además– dijo dándole un ligero codazo– ambos sabemos que aunque te portes frío en el fondo te preocupas por los demás.

Severus bufo pero no contesto. En su lugar observo la figura de Black caminar delante de él. Recordó con sorpresa que cuando había despertado se había encontrado a Black despierto y completamente abrazado a él. Con horror lo había aventado, pero él se había aferrado diciendo que era tan cómodo dormir con el que no le importaría pasar todas las noches en su cama. Está de sobra decir que el adusto Profesor de Pociones solo fue capaz de sonrojarse como una colegiala y aventar con fuerza a Black fuera de la cama.

– Sera mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo– respondió molesto– pronto va a anochecer.

– Y no sabes que ganas tengo de que llegue esa hora– insinuó Sirius moviendo más las caderas.

Severus trago saliva sin responder.

Llevaban caminando cerca de diez minutos cuando de pronto Sirius resbalo y cayo rodando por una pendiente. Solo quedo colgando del precipicio con una mano.

Severus bajo corriendo a toda prisa y sin decir nada tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Black.

– No te sueltes Black y estira tu otra mano– dijo Severus con un tono de voz que pretendía transmitir tranquilidad.

Sirius hizo una mueca al escuchar su apellido otra vez pero obedeció la orden.

Severus tiro con fuerza del cuerpo que colgaba hasta que sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el suelo y un cuerpo lo aplastaba.

– Eres un torpe Black– jadeo buscando aire.

Sirius se levantó un poco y le miro divertido inclinándose cerca de su cara.

– Mi nombre es Sirius– susurro cerca de sus labios y sin despegar su mirada beso sus labios con pasión.

Severus quiso empujarle para separarle de él pero Black se había dejado caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y su lengua seguía insistiendo, hasta que cedió abriendo su boca.

El beso era furioso y ninguno quería terminarlo hasta que Severus recordó que uno de ellos tenía pareja.

– Lu-Lupin– jadeo separándose de Sirius.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado Sirius– ¿me estas queriendo decir que te interesa Remus? – pregunto enderezándose y mirando a Severus serio.

– Por supuesto que no chucho pulgoso– dijo Severus volteando los ojos– pero si no mal recuerdo Lupin y tú son pareja– dijo molesto.

– En realidad no lo somos– dijo Sirius más tranquilo– solo somos amigos con derechos, Remus tiene su pareja pero aun no la ha encontrado…y yo creo que ya encontré la _mía_ – explico bajando su cara nuevamente.

Esta vez fue Severus quien domino el beso y rodo llevándose a Sirius y quedando sobre su cuerpo. Siguieron besándose hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Sirius colarse por su camisa y acariciar su abdomen.

– Creo que deberíamos de parar antes de que algún muggle nos encuentre– dijo Severus intentando levantarse.

– No me importa– replico Sirius intentando atraer de nuevo a Severus– si no le gusta lo que ve pues que se vaya.

– Estamos en horas de trabajo– replico Severus serio– este tipo de actividades se dejan hasta que termina el día.

Sirius sonrió complacido al saber que en un par de horas más o menos el día terminaría y entonces se aseguraría de que Severus no abandonara la cama en toda la noche.

 ** _HR***HP_**

Cruzaba a toda velocidad los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería sin prestar atención al único chico que se cruzó, pero al cruzar el último pasillo choco con dos personas que lo enviaron directo al suelo sin remedio. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr sin voltear atrás hasta que se dio cuenta que las dos personas lo seguían y entonces escucho la voz de Theo que le preguntaba que pasaba.

– Draco– jadeo– ataque.

Blaise y Theo asintieron y corrieron junto a Harry, lanzando un poderoso _Confundus_ a cuanto alumno se encontraban y mandándolos lejos de la enfermería. Cuando entraron tras el moreno encontraron la enfermería vacía. Una Madame Pomfrey nerviosa estaba atendiendo a un Draco pálido mientras Harry se arrodillaba en el suelo frente a la cama de su amigo.

Blaise y Theo se acercaron a los gemelos que apuntaban su varita hacia Madame Pomfrey sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– ¿Podrían explicarnos que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Blaise alterado.

Fred les miro serio, nada común en él y después dirigió su vista hacia el chico tendido en la camilla.

– Nuestro hermano lo ataco– dijo con voz seria– parece ser que lo torturo pero ignoramos si se atrevió a llegar más lejos– dijo mirando significativamente a ambos chicos.

– No. Tiene que ser mentira– dijo Theo, pálido como un muerto. Miro desesperado hacia Blaise pero al parecer su amigo llego a la misma conclusión.

– ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Blaise con furia.

– No lo sabemos– dijo George avergonzado– Harry se ocupó de él.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se acercaron a Harry.

Harry estaba callado pero silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Permaneció hincado frente a su Dragón observando cómo le curaban el pecho y el abdomen.

– Sr. Potter– llamo Madame Pomfrey sacando al chico de su trance– debo revisarlo– dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia sus piernas.

– No me separare de él así que puede empezar– dijo con voz fría ignorando el estremecimiento de la enfermera.

– Bueno, si pero…– tartamudeo Poppy mirando de reojo a los demás– no creo que los demás…

No termino puesto que Fred movió su varita y atravesó la cortina para cubrir a las tres personas y por ultimo lanzo un Hechizo Insonorizante.

Madame Pomfrey apretó los labios molesta por la forma en que estaba siendo tratada por un grupo de estudiantes, pero por temor a Potter no dijo nada, solo se limitó a hacer su trabajo.

Retiro la sabana del chico inconsciente y con un pase de varita limpio la sangre de las piernas y su zona intima. Jadeo con horror al ver las marcas de lo que claramente eran uñas rasgando con crueldad la piel de sus muslos y miro con miedo a Potter.

Harry dejo de respirar al ver las marcas en su piel y sintió la furia comenzar a segar su raciocinio nuevamente. No era consciente de las cosas vibrando a su alrededor hasta que Madame Pomfrey le toco suavemente el hombro.

– Sr. Potter, cálmese por favor– pidió con miedo al ver el odio y el dolor removiéndose en las profundidades de sus fríos ojos verdes.

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza y asintió secándose las lágrimas con furia.

– A-a-a-antes de revisarlo…quisiera saber si el Sr. Malfoy es vi-vi-virgen– callo al ver la fría mirada clavarse en ella– m-me refiero a si él ha sido el pasivo en su relación– vio a Potter negar sin separar sus ojos del chico y sabiendo que se arriesgaba demasiado continuo– o sabe si alguna vez, di-digo antes de que se hicieran pareja– aclaro con miedo– ¿el Sr. Malfoy fue pa-pasivo? –pregunto aterrorizada al ver el odio con que Potter la miraba.

Harry permaneció callado sin apartar la vista de la absurda enfermera que se atrevía a sugerir algo así. Aunque una pequeñísima parte de él le intentaba decir que la mujer solo intentaba hacer su trabajo.

─– _Nunca_ – respondió fríamente– después de todo es un Malfoy– añadió como explicación.

Madame Pomfrey comprendió a que se refería y acercándose al joven levanto y separo sus piernas con un hechizo.

Durante lo que a Harry le parecieron horas la enfermera reviso a Draco sin tocarlo demasiado y después saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo que brillo con intensidad para después volverse dorado.

Madame Pomfrey dejo escapar despacio el aire que retenía y miro a Potter con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

– Parece ser que llego a tiempo Sr. Potter– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry sintió que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones y miro a Draco con profundo amor.

– Muchas gracias Madame Pomfrey– dijo Harry con voz calmada– si algo le hubiera pasado jamás me lo perdonaría.

– No fue su culpa Sr. Potter y estoy segura que el Sr. Malfoy le estará agradecido por haber llegado a tiempo pero…– se removió incomoda– debe entender que el director debe ser informado cuanto antes, ¡la persona que hizo esto debe ser expulsada! – exclamo indignada.

– Después discutiremos eso– dijo Harry levantándose– explique el diagnóstico completo a todos y las pociones pertinentes– dijo mientras cubría a su Dragón y salía tras el biombo.

Sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él y negó suavemente.

– Logre llegar a tiempo─– dijo y escucho claramente a todos soltar el aire y relajarse– Madame Pomfrey explicara el diagnostico.

– El Sr. Malfoy recibió múltiples heridas en el pecho, abdomen y piernas, sin duda cortes hechos por varita– empezó con tono suave– magulladuras en glúteos y miembro, señal de que quien haya sido tenía solo un objetivo que afortunadamente el Sr. Potter logro evitar– explico presurosa– sin embargo…parece ser que fue víctima de un _Cruciatus_ – al ver la mirada alterada de Potter continuo– no es grave, afortunadamente no sabía bien como realizarla y el daño fue mínimo– titubeo indecisa mirando a Harry y a los demás.

– Dígalo, no importa que sea– dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla.

– No sé si usted sepa acerca de esto, yo no logro entenderlo pero…– miro a Potter nerviosa– el Sr. Malfoy es un mago sumamente poderoso y alguien…bueno pues, parece que alguien libero todo el potencial mágico del joven y ahora esa magia se está volviendo contra el– dijo mirando las diferentes reacciones de desconcierto.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Harry confundido.

– Liberaron todo el potencial mágico que tenía reprimido en su cuerpo y me atrevo a suponer que no le dijeron nada y tampoco le están ayudando a controlarlo– dijo molesta.

– Dumbledore– dijo Harry comprendiendo el significado de la carta de su padre.

– ¿Qué? Pero eso es…– empezó Poppy.

– Tiene que saber cómo detenerlo– dijo Harry asustado– Dumbledore no lo hará porque quiere deshacerse de él– dijo alarmado.

– No lo entiende Sr. Potter– dijo Poppy con paciencia– el caudal mágico del Sr. Malfoy está muy por encima del promedio– dijo seria– me atrevería a pensar que está muy cerca del suyo y eso es decir mucho aunque…– se removió insegura– no entiendo, me refiero a que lo he tratado desde que entro al Colegio y…estoy segura que no tenía este potencial.

– Estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabe de dónde viene ese poder y tendrá que pararlo si no quiere saber lo que es…– dijo con odio.

– Pero que tonterías dice Sr. Potter– dijo Poppy escandalizada– el director jamás haría algo así, además como…

– ¡Porque me lo dijo maldita sea! – grito Harry fuera de sus casillas– y si usted todavía sigue confiando ciegamente en el entonces no lo conoce, y a mí tampoco– miro a la enfermera con odio– pienso ganar esta guerra, pero no pienso intercambiar vidas humanas como si fueran animales en sacrificio– termino con voz fría.

– Pero es que no lo puedo creer– dijo Poppy sorprendida.

– No la puedo obligar– susurro Harry– pero debe entender que no puedo permitir que esto llegue a oídos de nadie– continuo mirándola.

Madame Pomfrey suspiro con resignación, se imaginaba lo que venía.

– Aunque puede que no me crea, mis estudiantes son lo más importante para mí. Así que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero antes debe saber que no le queda mucho tiempo al Sr. Malfoy. Las pociones que le daré son solo para recuperar energía ya que tiene grandes cantidades de poción _Vigorizante…_

– _¿Qué?_ – jadeo Harry.

–…que supuse tomaba a escondidas, ha dejado de surtir efecto– y añadió más tranquila– que descanse todo el día de mañana y por lo que más quieran chicos no lo dejen solo en ningún momento– pidió mientras les entregaba las pociones y les daba las instrucciones por escrito– estoy lista.

– Le agradezco con el corazón lo que ha hecho y le prometo que en cuanto todo se solucione le devolveré sus recuerdos– dicho esto le apunto con su varita y le lanzo un _Obliviate._

– Vámonos de aquí– dijo tomando en brazos a su Dragón.

– Tenemos la capa y el mapa– dijo George.

– Los dejaremos en las mazmorras y después nos iremos– dijo Fred.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraron? – pregunto Harry.

– Por las imágenes que te pusimos– dijo George sonriendo y con un movimiento de varita revelo las imágenes en la túnica de Harry con el escudo de Slytherin.

– Están hechizadas para que aparezcan en todos tus túnicas y además están conectadas con nuestros brazaletes– explico Fred con un guiño.

– Así es– corroboro George mostrando su propio brazalete– y se calientan cuando estas en peligro.

– Aunque algo debió salir mal porque en lugar de calentarse comenzaron a vibrar y cambiaron de color– explico George encogiéndose de hombros– aunque tampoco estabas en peligro, solo necesitabas ayuda.

– Debemos irnos– dijo Blaise de pronto– si conozco a Harry como creo conocerle…estoy seguro que pronto llegara un nuevo paciente y a Madame Pomfrey le queda poco para despertar– dijo mirando a la enfermera recostada sobre la camilla.

Salieron los seis de la enfermería con Harry y Draco cubiertos con la capa y los demás con hechizos de mimetismo.

Cuando se despidieron de los gemelos, Harry entro a su habitación con ayuda de Blaise y Theo que mantuvieron a los pocos que quedaban lejos de ellos. Les agradeció a los chicos y les dijo que los vería al otro día, no sin antes prometerles que cualquier cosa que necesitara los llamaría.

Una vez solo, desvistió a Draco con mucha ternura y le coloco su pijama para después acostarlo y cubrirlo con las mantas. Se sentó a su lado acariciando sus cabellos sin despertarlo y agradeció en ese momento que Madame Pomfrey le hubiera dado las pociones antes de ponerlo a dormir o de lo contrario no podría desahogarse solo.

Sin emitir un solo sonido lloro todo su dolor. Por sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas de miedo, rabia e incertidumbre. No sabía qué hacer con lo que se había enterado, estaba aterrorizado de perder a Draco.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño se sentó a escribirle una carta a su padre explicándole lo sucedido con Draco; carta que le mandaría a primera hora.

Cuando termino se cambió y se acostó a su lado. Se pasó en vela toda la noche cuidando de Draco, solo dormitando una que otra vez. Despertó cuando sintió su varita vibrar y echar humo, era su alarma para darle la poción a Draco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos grises inescrutables.

Harry le miro sin saber que decir, hasta que escucho la voz de Draco.

– Gracias– susurro con los ojos húmedos.

– Perdóname Draco fue mi culpa– dijo Harry sin poder contenerse– si algo te hubiera pasado yo…

– Pero nada paso, llegaste a tiempo– dijo aferrándose a Harry con fuerza– y no sabes cuánto te lo agradeceré por siempre.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, con Harry acariciando con amor los suaves cabellos rubios y susurrando palabras de amor y consuelo, hasta que se levantó por la poción de Draco y después busco a Hedwig para entregarle la carta de su padre.

– Debes descansar hoy – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado– me quedare contigo.

– No– negó Draco– iremos a las clases, no dejare que piensen que me han vencido– dijo con seguridad intentando levantarse.

– Detente– se apresuró Harry– antes debemos hablar Draco– dijo serio– hay algo que debes saber.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto Draco manteniendo la calma.

Harry le miro en silencio unos segundos y después comenzó a explicarle lo que la enfermera les había explicado.

– Estoy seguro que fue aquella vez que me atacaron– dijo serio– cuando rescatamos a mi madre, pero lo que no entiendo…– titubeó confundido– es como puedo tener tanto poder, aunque no se compararía con el tuyo o con el del Lord por supuesto– explico.

– No lo sé Draco– dijo Harry preocupado– pero mañana mismo hablaremos con mi padre.

– Durante el verano que pase solo– comenzó de Draco– antes de encontrarte, me di cuenta que podía hacer un poco de magia sin varita, solo hechizos sencillos– se apresuró a explicar al ver la mirada asombrada de Harry– pero admito que me asuste cuando detuve nuestra caída el día del partido.

– Eso podría significar que tus poderes estaban despertando– dijo Harry asombrado– pero cuando Dumbledore libero todos tus poderes sin permitir que tu cuerpo se fuera acostumbrado provoco que tu cuerpo se debilitara– dijo con la mente trabajando acelerada.

– Supongo que eso paso– coincidió Draco.

– Aunque eso no explica porque me ocultaste lo de las pociones– reprocho herido el moreno.

– No quería que te preocuparas amor– explico Draco culpable.

– Si, pero quizás si me lo hubieras dicho esto no hubiera pasado– replico.

– Sabes qué hubiera pasado– respondió serio dándole la espalda– sino ayer, hubiera sido cualquier otro día.

– Perdóname amor, no quería recordártelo– dijo arrepentido.

– No es como si pudiera olvidarlo Harry– dijo dando a entender por su tono que la discusión había terminado.

– Sera mejor que desayunemos, no quiero que te sientas mal– dijo abrazándolo con cariño– además, estoy seguro que no tardaran en aparecer nuestros amigos.

Draco asintió y se cambió mientras Harry le pedía a Dobby el almuerzo.

Desayunaron en silencio y cuando todos sus amigos llegaron, Draco les agradeció el haberlo ayudado. Les explicaron que ya habían encontrado a su hermano y lo tenían en la enfermería.

– Dicen que fue torturado bajo _Cruciatus_ – dijo Fred mirando a Harry quien asintió culpable.

– Dumbledore está furioso porque le borraron la memoria y ni siquiera él ha podido devolvérsela– agrego George.

– Por cierto– dijo Harry evitando la mirada asombrada de Draco– esto les pertenece– dijo tendiéndoles la otra varita.

– No– negaron ambos– es mejor que te la quedes, nosotros tenemos otra y así como están las cosas sería mejor que se hicieran de más varitas ilegales– termino Fred mirando a Theo y Blaise que asintieron.

– Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos– dijo George levantándose.

Cuando los dejaron solos Harry y Draco se ducharon y arreglaron para su clase. Partieron tiempo después hacia Runas Antiguas, aunque Harry no paso por alto que Draco se veía un poco retraído.

 _ **SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&**_ ** _SS_**

Severus empacaba todas sus cosas con rapidez, todavía pensando en la tortura por la que haría pasar a Weasley cuando lo atrapara.

Tenía cerca de quince minutos que les había llegado una carta del Lord urgiéndoles a regresar y explicándoles lo sucedido.

– Matare a Weasley en cuanto le ponga las manos encima– siseo furioso.

– Cálmate Sev– dijo Sirius abrazándolo y besando su cuello– Harry lo defendió más que bien según dice la carta. Solo espero llegar y no encontrarlo en Azkaban– dijo reprimiendo un escalofrió.

Severus bufo apretando las caderas del otro hombre.

– Como si el Lord fuera a permitir que Potter vaya a dar a Azkaban– dijo irónico.

Sirius rió divertido.

– Aun me cuesta creer que Harry sea hijo precisamente de Voldemort– dijo riendo.

– Vamonos– dijo Severus haciendo una mueca.

Se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por esperarme y les agradezco nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios : D**

 **Como todo está bien entonces, nos leemos el sábado siguiente : )**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana...**


	29. Secuestro

**Hola chiquillos y chiquillas ; ) estoy de regresoooo  
**

 **Ahhh no estoy segura de como responder los comentarios y lo intente pero no estoy segura si lo hice bien jejeje ...bueno respondí todos los comentarios, si lo hice bien alguien podría decirme en su próximo comentario plisss?**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 29: Secuestro**_

 ** _AD***DU_**

– ¿Me puedes volver a repetir porque no puedo entrar hoy a Hogwarts? – pregunto en tono bajo y chillón Dolores.

– Cálmate querida– dijo Albus con paciencia– ya te explique el porqué.

– Ni siquiera estas seguro– replico molesta.

– Lo sé, pero los demás profesores también escucharon la versión del chico y estamos seguros que fue atacado por un mortífago– dijo comenzando a molestarse por estar repitiendo lo mismo– el único dentro del Colegio con ese potencial es Potter y no creo que el atacara a Weasley; a pesar de todo sigue siendo un tonto Gryffindor– dijo con desprecio– y te lo repito, lo más seguro es que lo secuestres en la salida de Hogsmeade que tendrán mañana.

– Detesto estar entre tanta gentuza– dijo con una mueca– pero no me queda de otra, le pediré ayuda a mi hermano.

– Solucionado esto entonces me voy– dijo levantándose.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Al terminar la clase de Astronomía todos los Slytherins se dirigieron a su sala común.

Harry iba de la mano de Draco, pero lo notaba ausente, en realidad así había estado todo el día. Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió al rubio a su habitación.

Lo encontró acostado en la cama con el rostro escondido. Se acercó hacia el cuándo vio a Hedwig esperándole. Camino hacia ella, ansioso por leer la respuesta de su padre.

 _"Harry_

 _Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu pareja y créeme que las cosas no se quedaran así; pero por ahora lo más importante es sacarlos del Colegio antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el joven Malfoy. Mañana habrá un pequeño ataque en el pueblo de Hogsmeade para crear distracción y hacer creer a todos que fueron secuestrados._

 _Permanezcan juntos y cuida que el joven Malfoy no haga magia._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tom"_

Harry camino hacia Draco emocionado.

– Draco, amor– llamo sentándose a su lado– no te preocupes, mi padre nos sacara de aquí mañana y entonces él te ayudara a controlar tu magia.

Harry iba continuar pero unos sollozos ahogados lo detuvieron.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto preocupado.

– No puedo olvidarlo Harry– susurro levantándose– no logro borrar de mi mente y mi cuerpo sus asquerosas manos – dijo limpiando con rabia las lágrimas– me siento sucio y por más que me baño no logro quitarlo de mi piel– se aferró al pecho de Harry llorando– tengo miedo de dormir, no quiero cerrar los ojos– termino suplicando.

Harry lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando su dolor como propio.

– Dime que puedo hacer amor– suplico Harry con dolor– lo que sea y lo haré– pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco siguió llorando en su pecho hasta descargar todo su dolor y después se alzó para mirar a Harry a los ojos y decir con seguridad:

– Bórrame sus huellas con tus manos– suplico– hazme olvidar lo que me hizo con tus besos Harry.

– Draco, no creo que en este momento…– empezó Harry.

– Te lo suplico Harry, te necesito hoy más que nunca. Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez– pidió con seguridad.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo Harry asombrado– yo…– sabía que no estaba listo para algo así en ese momento, pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría olvidar por un momento su dolor– está bien.

Beso a Draco profundamente acariciando sus mejillas con ternura. Lo recostó y fue abriendo su camisa con lentitud, atento a cualquier signo de incomodidad. Cuando lo tuvo totalmente desvestido se dedicó a besar con inmensa ternura y amor cada centímetro de piel que podía. Regreso a sus labios, los que acaricio con los suyos durante un largo tiempo, bajo despacio hasta su oído y pronuncio un _te amo_ con intensidad.

– Harry– jadeo Draco– ya no aguanto más– dijo jadeando.

Harry bajo besando hasta llegar a su miembro, el que comenzó a lubricar concienzudamente con su saliva haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse. Bajo a besar y mimar sus suaves muslos y sonrió al ver que Draco separaba más las piernas conforme iba acercándose a su entrada; pero en lugar de prepararlo se metió de nuevo su miembro a la boca donde estuvo un buen rato succionando y lamiendo.

Se levantó despacio y se acercó a su boca, besándolo con pasión y acallando sus jadeos mientras se posicionaba sobre el duro miembro. Se dejó caer hasta la mitad soltando un gemido, mitad placer mitad dolor.

– _Harry_ – gimió fuerte Draco arqueando sus caderas– se supone…

– Eso lo haremos…cuando estés listo amor– terminó de empalarse y se inclinó a besarlo– por ahora quiero que disfrutes conmigo.

– Mmmm– gimió Draco acariciando cuanto piel tenia disponible– eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo…por eso te amo con toda mi alma.

– Yo también te amo– jadeo Harry comenzando a moverse.

Estaban tan concentrados en el placer que ninguno se percató de la luz dorada que los envolvió y se adhirió a su piel aumentando aún más su placer.

Draco gimió al sentir a Harry subir y bajar sobre su miembro y sosteniéndolo de las caderas se impulsaba para penetrarlo más profundo aun. Las envestidas se volvieron más rápidas pero Draco necesitaba más, así que aferro a Harry y lo giro sobre la cama para comenzar a embestirlo más rápido y más duro.

– Ahhhhh mas amor– jadeo Harry abrazando con las piernas el torso de Draco– más duro…mas…oh sí, así– gemía incontrolable, moviéndose contra las caderas de Draco.

–Mmmm bebé, estas aún más estrecho– gimió envistiendo más rápido.

Draco sabía que ya casi llegaba así que tomo el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo para terminar juntos.

En unas envestidas más ambos se corrían gritando sus nombres. Draco se retiró despacio y se acostó al lado de Harry abrazándose a él.

– Eres un inconsciente Harry– reprendió– mañana no vas a poder caminar– dijo besando su pecho.

– Lo sé pero valió la pena amor– dijo abrazándolo con fuerza– fue increíble, tenemos que repetirlo.

– Eres insaciable Harry– dijo Draco divertido– pero te lo agradezco, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para ser completamente tuyo amor.

– _Eres completamente mío_ – enfatizo Harry– aunque no podamos estar de esa forma seguirás siendo mío– dijo con amor– y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa, así aprenderá que nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

– Nos estamos volviendo posesivos– respondió Draco feliz– pero eso me hace muy feliz.

Harry convoco la poción para dormir sin sueños y sus pociones y se las tendió.

– Debes tomar tu medicina antes de dormir– lo observo tomarse las pociones y después lo atrajo a sus brazos cubriéndolo con las mantas– ahora duerme amor, mañana mi padre nos sacara de aquí. Estarás bien Draco, te lo prometo.

Draco lo beso y se acurruco, demasiado cansado para pensar.

Harry velo su sueño durante un rato, prometiéndose así mismo que Draco estaría bien costara lo que costara.

 _ **SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&** **SS**_

El traslador los envió directo a la mansión del Lord. Severus tomo a Sirius gentilmente de la mano y lo condujo al interior de la mansión.

– El Lord ya debe estar esperándonos y a juzgar por los pasillos vacíos todos deben estar ahí– dijo caminando apresurado.

– Creo que tienes razón– concordó Sirius.

Caminaron por los pasillos y no se soltaron hasta estar cerca de la sala. Entraron a la habitación donde se reunían y todos se callaron mirando a los recién llegados.

– Que bueno que llegan Severus– dijo Tom serio– estamos afinando los detalles del ataque de mañana.

Severus asintió y tomo su lugar en el círculo interno.

Sirius miro a su alrededor, claramente incomodo por estar en medio de tantos mortífagos. Riddle debió ver su incomodidad puesto que sonrió de lado.

– Porque no tomas lugar al lado de Lupin– dijo Tom divertido.

Sirius siguió su mirada y vio a Remus cerca del círculo interno pero fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Asintió y camino a su lado.

– Como todos saben, el día de ayer por la noche atacaron a mi hijo y a su pareja dentro de Hogwarts– empezó Tom molesto– razón por la cual mañana se atacara Hogsmeade para simular el secuestro de ambos– explico– el grupo que se encargara de la seguridad de mi hijo y obviamente su pareja será Severus, Lupin, Black, Bella tomara el lugar de Lucius y por supuesto Narcissa– miro a cada uno a los ojos y agrego– creo que no tengo que repetirles que les sucederá si algo le pasa a Harry– amenazo.

Recibió asentimientos por parte de todos.

– Muy bien, el resto causara disturbios, **_SIN_** muertes ni heridas graves– enfatizo mirándolos con firmeza– ya suficiente será aguantar a mi hijo histérico por lo que le pasa al joven Malfoy como para agregarle su molestia por alguna muerte– dijo haciendo una mueca y apretándose las sienes.

Los mortífagos se miraron entre si, un poco incómodos con el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Solo Sirius y Remus sonreían ampliamente.

– Si todo está comprendido retírense– los observo comenzar a retirarse – Severus– llamo deteniéndolo– necesito que tú, Lupin y Black se queden.

Una vez solos, Tom empezó.

– Supongo Severus, que tu comprenderás mejor que todos que para ayudar al joven Malfoy necesitamos a Lucius. Él es el único que podría ayudar a estabilizar el núcleo mágico de su heredero, por obvias razones– explico.

– Lo que significa que lo sacaras de Azkaban– dijo Sirius molesto– lo que no entiendo es porque nos dices esto si ya todo lo tienes decidido.

– Siri– llamo Remus con calma ignorando el gruñido de Severus– lo que Riddle quiere decir es que necesitara ayuda para convencer a Harry de sacar a Malfoy de Azkaban– explico Remus– sabes de sobra la animadversión de ambos.

Tom bufo molesto recordando la enorme discusión que tuvo con esos dos porque se negaban a llamarlo Voldemort, Lord, Señor Oscuro o cualquier otro, y solo accedieron a llamarlo Riddle.

– Tampoco es como si le tuviera miedo– se defendió Tom– el deberá obedecerme sea lo que sea– añadió molesto– pero sería rápido para el joven Malfoy si entre todos lo convencemos que es lo mejor.

– Si claro– bufo Sirius con ironía.

Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo se retiraron y dejaron a Tom rumiando solo su disgusto. Su hijo lo único que hacía era ponerlo en vergüenza frente a los demás.

 _"Oh vamos Tommy, sabes que en el fondo le temes a la reacción de Harry" siseo divertida Nagini._

– _Cállate si no quieres dormir en el jardín_ – _siseo enojado Tom._

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Dormía, removiéndose entre sueños. Inquieto y agitado llamaba entre sueños a su papá una y otra vez.

Despertó de golpe, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Le tomo varios segundos percatarse que tenía su mano derecha estirada frente a él y la bajo rápidamente al tiempo que giraba buscando a Draco.

Lo observo dormir profundamente y se relajó. Se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla; lo envolvió con los brazos y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo eran más de las seis de la mañana. Supo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño así que se levantó sin despertar a Draco y se dispuso a bañarse.

Soltó una maldición cuando quiso dar el primer paso.

 _"Maldición, para la próxima que quiera hacer la misma tontería me lanzare mínimo un hechizo de lubricación"_

Con muecas y maldiciones se dirigió al baño y se dio un baño de agua caliente para relajar los músculos.

Al salir encontró a Draco con una enorme sonrisa y su ropa lista.

– Buenos días amor, ¿qué tal amaneciste? – pregunto contento.

– Perfecto– contesto Draco admirando el cuerpo de Harry aun húmedo.

– Creo que lo mejor sería prepararnos para ir a Hogsmeade– dijo Harry.

– Supongo que sí– contesto Draco con cansancio.

Agarro su ropa y se levantó cuando un fuerte mareo lo envió directo al suelo, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo atrapo en el aire.

– ¿Qué sucede amor? – pregunto Harry preocupado, revisando a Draco en busca de alguna herida.

– Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me siento muy débil– cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a buscar los ojos esmeralda de su Harry– creo que tendré que tomar un poco de poción _Vigorizante_ – susurro indeciso mirando a Harry.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

– Está bien– se rindió– pero solo una vez, si después te sientes mal dímelo inmediatamente ¿sí? – pidió inclinándose hacia él.

– Si amor– prometió Draco creyendo que para ese momento ya estarían con el Lord.

Harry convoco la poción y se la tendió a Draco. Cuando la hubo tomado lo ayudo a levantarse, y justo cuando estaba por entrar al baño con el Hedwig entro por la ventana.

– Ve, ya me siento bien– hablo Draco dándole un empujoncito al moreno.

Harry se dirigió a su lechuza con renuencia y le desato la carta.

 _"Querido Harry,_

 _Espero que el joven Malfoy se encuentre bien. La cita será al mediodía. No te preocupes, mi mejor grupo se encargara de ir por ustedes._

 _Nos veremos en poco tiempo._

 _Tom"_

Incendio la carta y se dirigió al baño.

– ¿Todo bien amor? – pregunto tocando la puerta, recibió una afirmación y se encamino a prepararse.

Cuando Draco salió, vestido y peinado guardaron las cosas que necesitarían y salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

 ** _TR***LV_**

– Muy bien, si ya no hay dudas entonces váyanse– dijo Tom mirando a sus mortífagos– y ya sabes, cualquier inconveniente házmelo saber inmediatamente Severus– amenazo Tom mirando fijamente a su mortífago.

– Por supuesto mi Lord– dijo inclinando la cabeza.

– Váyanse– ordeno y al segundo siguiente sus mortífagos habían desaparecido.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía y Harry quería volverse loco. Draco, que se había sentido bien durante la mañana ahora se veía cansado, aunque no lo admitiera.

Estaban paseando solos cerca de "Las tres Escobas"; le había explicado a Theo y Blaise sobre el plan de su padre y ellos se habían ofrecido bastante amables a distraer a Fred y a George para que no intervinieran.

Así que eso los llevo a pasear solos mientras sus amigos tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry tomo la mano de Draco y le sonrió tranquilizador, estaba por decirle algo cuando sintió la vibración en el aire y tiro de él justo antes de que el hechizo pasara por su lado. Empuño su varita protegiendo al rubio, que del movimiento brusco termino tirado en el suelo.

Los hechizos comenzaron a llover desde dos direcciones. Dos personas que no podían ser estudiantes porque lanzaban Cruciatus que a duras penas podía esquivar, sobre todo porque las lanzaban al mismo tiempo.

Draco estaba confundido, no sabía porque los mortífagos los atacaban. Su cerebro estaba embotado y no podía pensar con claridad. De pronto vio aparecer frente a ellos a dos personas que bien hubieran pasado por mortífagos de no ser por sus túnicas azul marino y máscaras diferentes de color negro.

Reuniendo fuerzas logro ponerse en pie y saco su varita para proteger a Harry.

Harry tenía la atención puesta en sus enemigos, analizándolos. Tan rápido como los ataques se habían detenido habían vuelto a comenzar. Todas eran maldiciones oscuras. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba a su lado hasta que este cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose del dolor por haber recibido el Cruciatus que el tan ágilmente había esquivado.

Sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo y agito su varita furiosamente despidiendo al atacante contra el local de Madame Rosmerta. Las pocas personas que aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido salían rápidamente a ver con sus propios ojos al _Niño-Que-Vivió_ teniendo un duelo con mortífagos.

Harry ignoro los gritos de sus amigos y volvió su atención a la única figura que seguía en pie. Él fue el primero en atacar, creando una lluvia de hechizos como respuesta. De reojo vio a Draco jadeando en el suelo incapaz de moverse y busco a sus amigos con la mirada. Se aterro al ver que lanzaban hechizos contra una barrera que los aislaba de los demás.

Busco rápidamente a la persona que había caído y la encontró apuntándolo por la espalda. Con un movimiento rápido conjuro un _Protego_ sobre Draco dejándose el mismo indefenso. Soltó un gruñido cuando dos Cruciatus impactaron sobre su cuerpo. El dolor exploto por todo su cuerpo quemándolo, como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en su piel y su sangre fuera lava hirviendo.

Soporto lo que le parecieron horas hasta que sus rodillas cedieron, pero no así su voluntad para proteger a Draco manteniendo el escudo sobre su novio aun a costa de su propio dolor, que era demasiado fuerte para seguir consciente, era como si le estuvieran quebrando todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Su vista se oscurecía poco a poco, no soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Su garganta clamaba por dejar salir su dolor con los gritos desgarradores que reprimía.

Cuando el dolor se detuvo no supo si había sido porque la maldición se había detenido o porque su cuerpo ya no era capaz de sentir dolor. Inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones y de pronto fue consciente del caos que había a su alrededor.

Levanto la vista al frente, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos rojos.

Voldemort…su padre estaba frente a él. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo pero sus ojos mostraban ira y preocupación. Observo a su alrededor y vio a cinco mortífagos apuntando a su espalda. La inconsciencia lo reclamaba y sintiéndose completamente seguro por primera vez, se rindió llamando a su padre.

– Padre– susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

Tom se acercó sin cambiar su expresión y antes de levantarlo en sus brazos le ordeno a Severus que se encargara de las dos personas inconscientes y a Narcissa que se llevara a su hijo.

Cuando tuvo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo en sus brazos se giró a la multitud que no había huido aterrorizada y les sonrió de lado, permitiéndoles una mejor vista de su _Niño de Oro_ en los brazos de su enemigo.

A su señal todos desparecieron, no sin antes ver aparecer todo un escuadrón de aurores frente a ellos.

Los aurores se quedaron atónitos al ver desaparecer a los mortífagos, con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort llevándose con ellos a Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer : D ¿Que les pareció?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ; )**

 **Nos leemos el sábado siguiente : )**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana...**


	30. Fuga de Azkaban

**Hola a todos mis lindos lectores : D**

 **¿Cómo han estado esta semana? Espero que bien ; )**

 **Vi dudas sobre la luz dorada...les diré que la clave está en las últimas palabras que le dijo Draco a Harry antes de que apareciera la luz dorada ; ) esa luz significo dos cosas: una de ella la adivino una personita..y si, significa un precioso y hermoso paquete de ternura ; ) y lo segundo, bueno, está relacionado con las palabras que le dice Draco a Harry : )**

 **NOTA: Para las fans de Lucius...aquí esta su primera aparición : D espero que les guste como lo escribí ; )**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 30 Fuga de Azkaban**_

 ** _HR***TR_**

Harry fue levemente consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor, estaba confundido y su cuerpo dolía horrores. Sintió un frasco en sus labios y automáticamente se alejó de él.

– Tómalo Harry, te ayudara a aliviar el dolor.

Harry reconoció la voz de Severus y cuando el frasco volvió a sus labios lo bebió completo. Al instante sintió cosquillear todo su cuerpo y un agradable calor se extendió por sus extremidades llevándose el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su padre. Remus le miraba con una sonrisa y a su lado Sirius le sonreía alzando las cejas.

– Estoy bien padre– dijo con voz ronca. No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto su padre si solo habían sido unos crucia…– _¡Draco!_ – jadeo levantándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor frenético.

– Está vivo– dijo Narcissa acercándose a Harry– lo has salvado– susurro– si hubiera recibido otro Cruciatus no hubiera…– no pudo continuar porque los sollozos ahogaban su voz.

– Quiero verlo– se apresuró a decir mientras se quitaba las mantas y se sentaba en la cama.

– Debes descansar– llamo con voz firme Tom– podrías volver a desmayarte o…

– **_Quiero…verlo_** – dijo lentamente mirando fijo a su padre.

Tom frunció el ceño molesto por el tono de su hijo e hizo una mueca pero termino aceptando.

Eso no significaba que iba a arriesgarlo, puesto que Severus todavía no lo revisaba. Sin previo aviso lo tomo en brazos otra vez y sin importarle el gruñido de su hijo y las risas de los demás lo llevo directo a la cama de su pareja y lo sentó sobre la cama.

Ni bien fue depositado sobre la cama se lanzó sobre Draco abrazándose con fuerza a su cuerpo; un cuerpo que estaba muy frío para ser saludable. Se levantó y observo su extrema palidez, sus ojeras y sus labios pálidos. Su respiración era tan superficial que no creía que llegara suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Acaricio suavemente sus mejillas y sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentirlo tan frío… casi como si estuviera muerto.

– Padre– llamo vacilante, sintiendo el miedo crecer al ver que su padre evitaba su mirada– dijiste que podrías ayudarlo…– sollozo.

Tom escucho sus sollozos y sintió su corazón partirse. Volvió la vista a su hijo y observo sus ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

– El joven Malfoy estaba muy débil para soportar un ataque y más un _Crucio_ – se removió incomodo bajo la mirada de su hijo– su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportarlo y…colapso– trago saliva al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de su hijo y se obligó a continuar– está en un especie de coma mágico y…

– _¡No!_ – negó Harry llorando– _¡No Draco, el no!_ – se giró a Draco y se aferró a su pecho– no Draco, tú no me puedes hacer esto, _¡me lo prometiste! ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo por siempre!_ – grito aferrándose a su camisa– no, por favor no….

Todos miraban con dolor al joven que lloraba amargamente aferrado a su pareja.

Tom sentía un enorme dolor al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo. Se acercó rápidamente y con firmeza atrajo a su hijo a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– Papá por favor– rogó Harry.

– Harry…aún hay más– susurro Tom pero Harry negó frenéticamente y se aferró más a el– debes saberlo Harry…quizás no todo este perdido– con un dedo tomo suavemente el mentón de su hijo y lo subió suavemente depositando un beso en su frente– a pesar de su estado crítico, creemos que si neutralizamos su núcleo mágico podrá despertar– vio la súplica en los ojos verdes y prosiguió– su cuerpo se defendió del dolor dejando fluir su magia y por ese motivo colapso– Tom miro al rubio y regreso su vista a su hijo– su magia fue prácticamente drenada y por eso el esta murien…

– _¡No!_ – negó Harry con ferocidad– no lo permitiré, _¡si cree que puede irse y dejarme solo está muy equivocado!_ – negó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Lo único que podría mantenerlo estable serian transfusiones de magia cada…

– Lo haré– se movió Harry acercándose al rubio.

– No Harry– llamo Tom sosteniéndolo– no puede ser cualquiera, tu magia debe ser compatible con el– vio la confusión de su hijo y suspiro– debes ser familia.

En cuanto proceso la información giro su cabeza hacia Narcissa y Sirius.

– Sabes que haré lo que sea para que seas feliz– dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

– Es solo que su cuerpo consume muy rápido nuestra magia– agrego Narcissa– Siri y yo somos Black pero mi hijo también es Malfoy y su herencia mágica es por parte de mi marido– terminó Narcissa mirando fijamente a Harry.

– Lucius– susurro Harry despacio.

– Tenemos que sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban– dijo con firmeza Tom, quien ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver a su hijo levantarse abruptamente─ es la única solución– agrego, esperando la repuesta de Harry.

Ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces y miro a los presentes con seriedad.

– Muy bien– dijo con voz fría y controlada– necesitare una escolta, no importa quienes sean pero quiero a mi padrino y Bellatrix conmigo para poder entrar, ellos conocen la prisión; además– continuo hablando mientras se levantaba ignorando las caras de shock de todos– también necesitare que me presten una máscara y una túnica, yo tengo una varita ilegal así que no hará falta que me consigas una– continuo hablando mientras se cambiaba sin importarle que estuviera la madre de su novio presente─ ignoro si tienes mortífagos que sean medimagos– agrego– de no ser así entonces envía un par de mortífagos a secuestrar al mejor medimago para tenerlo disponible por si necesitamos ayuda. ¿Entendido? – pregunto girando hacia los demás, incluido su padre.

Todos le miraban con la boca abierta, menos su padre que seguía en shock. De repente Narcissa, Sirius, Remus y Severus inclinaron su cabeza y susurraron _"Si, mi señor"._

Harry les miro con incredulidad y estaba por decirles que eso no era un juego cuando escucho el gruñido de su padre que le miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry molesto– ¿Por qué no se mueven? – exigió.

– ¿No escucharon a mi hijo? – pregunto Tom mirándolos– _¡muévanse!_

En un segundo todos salían apresurados por la puerta susurrando entre ellos.

Tom miro a su hijo y le sonrió.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti– dijo abrazándolo.

– Lo se– contesto– soy un pequeño Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento– sonrió de lado– o un mini Voldemort, como quieras decirme.

Tom soltó una corta risa y negó divertido.

– Muy bien _mi pequeño Señor Oscuro_ , tenemos un mortífago que rescatar.

Harry asintió y se separó de su padre para acercarse a su novio.

– Haré hasta lo imposible para que estés bien amor– susurro tomando su mano– ¡te lo prometo! – sello su promesa con un beso.

Caminaron hacia la puerta con decisión.

– Ah, una cosa más Harry– llamo Tom haciendo detenerse a su hijo– ni sueñes que te dejare ir solo, tienes una extraña forma de meterte en problemas hasta en la situación mas ridícula– dijo socarrón.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio.

– ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado esto en nuestra cara! – exclamo George molesto y preocupado.

– Ni siquiera pudimos hacer algo para evitar que se lo llevara– completo Fred triste.

– Y lo que es peor, con los aurores custodiando cada pasillo de Hogwarts no podremos ir al pasadizo– dijo George.

Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Blaise y Theo asintieron.

– Dejen de preocuparse– dijo Theo– estoy seguro que están bien.

– Si– afirmo Blaise– denles un poco de crédito– agrego– estamos hablando de Draco y Harry, si por separado daban miedo… _¡juntos!_ – se estremeció ligeramente– el Señor Oscuro puede darse por vencido– sonrió malicioso.

Todos rieron el chiste, pero lo que no sabían era que tan cerca de la verdad estaban.

 ** _AD_**

– Como fue que paso esto Albus– exigió Scrimgeour– quiero una explicación y que sea convincente o sino rodaran cabezas– agrego– empezando por la tuya.

– Mi querido ministro– susurro despacio– ¿me está amenazando? – pregunto con fingida inocencia– quizá deba recordarle que fui _yo_ quien lo puso como ministro.

– Todos botaron por mi– intento defenderse.

– Si, pero fue porque _yo_ lo apoye– rebatió con suficiencia– toda la comunidad mágica hace lo que _yo_ quiera _sin_ excepción ministro– explico.

Scrimgeour suspiro sabiéndose derrotado.

– Hay que encontrarlo cuanto antes o nuestro cuidadoso plan se ira a la basura– dicho esto salió por la chimenea.

Albus sonrió de lado y tomo un caramelo de limón.

– ¿Quién dice que habrá paz cuando termine que Potter y Riddle? –susurro.

 ** _TR_ *** _HR_**

Todos aparecieron por traslador atravesando las barreras que conectaban con el ministerio.

– Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lleguen los aurores– hablo Tom– el mortífago que esta en el ministerio solo nos podía comprar algo de tiempo.

– Bella y Black irán con mi hijo y conmigo a buscar a Lucius y los demás despejaran el camino– escucho a su hijo aclararse la garganta y gruño molesto– no quiero muertes– agrego con voz indiferente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y le regalo un abrazo a su padre.

– _¡Que miran!_ – gruño– _¡muévanse!_

Volaron los hechizos en todas direcciones mientras su padre y el corrían atrás de Bellatrix y su padrino. Cuando llegaron a una bifurcación Tom le hizo una seña a Black y Bella y tomo el camino de la derecha jalando a su hijo. Ambos iban revisando todas las celdas sin excepción.

De pronto Harry se quedó parado en una celda vacía que se veía altamente protegida y frunció el ceño.

Tom lo alcanzo a ver y lo llamo con urgencia. Su hijo no se movió.

– Fue de Black hace tiempo y desde su fuga no la han vuelto a ocupar– vio a su hijo dar un paso y lo urgió– vamos Harry, ya han llegado los aurores y debemos darnos prisa.

Harry asintió y trago el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Adelanto a su padre que revisaba las dos celdas que estaban a su alcance.

Cuando llego a la última celda lo encontró. Su aspecto estaba tan descuidado que por un momento creyó haberlo confundido, hasta que se giró y clavo en él unos ojos grises tan familiares.

Volvió la vista a su padre y asintió en su dirección. Su padre le hizo una seña para que entrara mientras el cuidaba el pasillo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y lanzo un _Bombarda._ Cuando el polvo se asentó entro rápidamente.

Lucius le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde la esquina más alejada de la celda.

– ¿Quién eres? – hablo con voz ronca– no te conocí dentro de las filas de mi señor– susurro.

Harry soltó una risita pero no contesto, más bien se dedicó a estudiar lo descuidado que estaba el hombre frente a él. Sin embargo no habría problema si donaba un poco de magia a su novio.

– No eres un mortífago común– agrego desconfiado– mi señor nunca le daría una máscara diferente a nadie a menos que sea alguien especial– prosiguió mientras lo estudiaba– ni siquiera a mí, que era su mano derecha me dio tal honor– replico con envidia.

Harry soltó una corta carcajada y negó.

– Tienes razón Lucius, _soy_ alguien _especial_ – explico quitándose la máscara y dejando en shock al pobre hombre– creo que te comió la lengua el gato– dijo burlón.

Lucius balbuceaba con incredulidad.

– _¿Potter?_ – logro pronunciar– pero es _imposible._

– Tks– Harry chasqueo la lengua negando– nada es imposible si lo deseas y lo que yo deseo es estar al lado del hombre al que tu llamas _mi señor_ – imito Harry divertido.

Lucius abrió grandes los ojos y después hizo una mueca.

– Pero no venía a hablarte de eso– dijo Harry, sin pensar que no se había expresado bien y el padre de su novio lo había malinterpretado.

– Tú dirás _Potter_ – escupió Lucius con el ceño fruncido– aunque si me permites decírtelo, creo que la muerte de tu querido padrino te afecto– dijo con sorna.

Harry negó sonriendo.

– Serpiente hasta el final, ¿no? – replico Harry– por esta vez lo dejare pasar porque te necesito para…

– Oh, ¡el Gran Harry Potter me necesita! – interrumpió regodeándose– ¿Qué acaso el Señor Oscuro no te satisface en la cama y has venido por mí? – pregunto con suficiencia– porque si es así dejam…

Harry se puso rojo de vergüenza y coraje al escuchar hablar así de su padre y el, que sin pensarlo saco su varita y le lanzo un Crucio. Lo observo retorcerse en el suelo y con una mueca levanto la maldición.

Lucius respiro profundo cuando la maldición fue levantada.

 _"Maldito crío no lo creí capaz de usar una imperdonable"_

– Escucha Lucius– dijo molesto– aún no te he perdonado por lo del ministerio y créeme que te cruciaría hasta el cansancio si no te necesitara, ¿entendiste? – cuestiono apuntándolo con la varita.

Lucius asintió aun en contra de su voluntad.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto con los dientes apretados.

No podía creer que había caído tan bajo como para obedecer al mestizo de Potter solo porque se le ofrecía a su se…

– Salvar a Draco– susurro Harry con la garganta apretada por el sollozo que luchaba por retener.

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – pregunto Lucius alarmado– ¿Qué le paso a mi _hijo_? – pregunto, sujetando al chico por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con violencia.

– Vienen…– Tom se calló al ver al despreciable Lucius lastimando a su hijo– no le vuelvas a poner las manos encima– siseo con furia mientras aventaba al rubio al suelo.

– M-m-mi señor– susurro Lucius inclinándose, sorprendido por la nueva apariencia del Señor Oscuro– lo sie…

– La próxima vez que le pongas una mano encima te matare– amenazo aproximándose a Harry.

– Basta– llamo Harry– el solo está preocupado por Draco, igual que yo.

– Debemos irnos, los auro…

No termino porque un hechizo impacto en su espalda haciéndole una herida honda que cruzaba casi toda su espalda.

Harry apretó su varita y se giró rápidamente.

– _¡Potter!_ – exclamaron cuatro aurores al mismo tiempo– ¿Qué significa…

– **_No-lo-vuelvan-a-TOCAR_** – grito Harry, lanzándoles un _Impedimenta_ que arrojo a los aurores contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes.

Se giró y se apresuró al lado de su padre que ya era atendido por Lucius.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

Tom asintió.

– Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero te reconocieron así que debo matarlos– explico apuntándolos con su varita.

– _¡No!_ – exclamo Harry apresurado.

– ¿No? – pregunto Tom incrédulo– pero te han reconocido por si no lo recuerdas– dijo molesto.

– Si, pero no es necesario que los mates– explico– puedes borrarles la memoria– vio la indecisión de su padre y lo tomo de la mano– por favor– rogó.

Tom bufo girando los ojos.

– Odio cuando pones esa cara– dijo haciendo una mueca.

Harry sonrió sabiéndose ganador y salto al cuello de su padre dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias.

Tom se sonrojo pero no dijo nada y correspondió el abrazo de su hijo. Gruño a Lucius, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita que les dirigía.

Cuando hubo arreglado todo, Harry y Lucius tomaron un brazo de Tom y desaparecieron.

 ** _AD_**

– Se ha hecho el conteo de los presos y las restauraciones Señor Ministro– dijo un auror.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Dumbledore.

– Solo falta Lucius Malfoy, Ministro– respondió.

– Sabia que vendría por el– dijo Dumbledore dándose la vuelta– Rufus, debes alertar a la comunidad. Con Harry Potter en su poder y todos sus mortífagos juntos habrá más de un ataque diario.

Rufus palideció pero rápidamente se recompuso.

– Supongo que es lo mejor.

Ambos asintieron y partieron cada quien a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

 ** _AD_ *** _DU_**

– ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan atacado los mortífagos el mismo día Albus!? – grito Umbridge histérica– ya casi lo tenían y ahora nos hemos quedado sin nada.

– Calma querida– hablo Dumbledore– a las personas que contrataron no les dijeron nada ni siquiera sabían para quien trabajaban. Además también rompieron en Azkaban y se llevaron a Lucius Malfoy.

– Demonios, ese estúpido mocoso se me fue– bramo molesta─ ya le tenía preparada su bienvenida.

– Debo irme– dijo Dumbledore aburrido– te mantendré informada.

Salió ignorando los gritos y exigencias de la mujer y desapareció.

 ** _LM_**

Lucius tuvo que ser sostenido por Tom al llegar a la mansión. Cuando alzo la vista Severus entraba con un stock de pociones que seguramente sabrían asqueroso.

– Antes de ver a tu hijo debes comer y arreglarte– dijo Tom mirando a Lucius con seriedad– Severus se encargara de cuidarte.

– Gracias mi señor– susurro inclinando la cabeza.

Tom dio media vuelta y añadió.

– Ven un momento Harry– pidió y sin esperar respuesta retomo su camino.

Harry miro hacia la habitación de Draco y volvió la vista a la espalda de su padre, indeciso. Escucho un gruñido a sus espaldas y volteo hacia Lucius que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Severus asentía en su dirección y miraba la habitación de su ahijado.

Harry sonrió comprendiendo y dando media vuelta echo a correr tras su padre.

– ¿Me puedes explicar que hace _Potter_ aquí? – pregunto de mal humor– aunque ya me lo imagino– pero se interrumpió al recordar a su hijo– quiero ver a mi hijo Severus– exigió.

Severus negó.

– No lo puedes ver en este momento– dijo dando media vuelta– vamos que el medimago nos espera– dicho esto camino hacia la habitación.

– ¿¡Medimago!? – pregunto Lucius incrédulo.

– Agradécele a Harry, si hubiera sido por el Lord solo tomarías pociones– dijo con burla.

Lucius gruño disgustado. _"Asqueroso mestizo, otra razón más para odiarlo"_

Cuando el tembloroso medimago termino de analizarlo, solo le detecto anemia, desnutrición y deshidratación.

– No es nada grave– explico mirando a Severus– no paso mucho tiempo en Azkaban.

– ¿Entonces no le afectara lo que se hará después? – pregunto indiferente.

– No, solo se sentirá muy cansado pero con un largo reposo bastara.

Severus asintió.

– Con respecto al otro asunto– comentó el medimago indeciso– creo que tienen que darse prisa. La magia se está drenando por sus poros poco a poco y las otras dos personas no soportaran más tiempo– explico misterioso.

Severus comprendió y le permitió retirarse.

Lucius estaba realmente molesto, no comprendía todo eso pero estaba seguro que _el otro asunto_ era su hijo.

Cuando Severus entro agito su varita y levito todas las pociones hacia él.

– Antes de que empieces tomate todas las pociones– ordeno con tono brusco.

Lucius hizo una mueca y tomo el primer frasco, lo olio y arrugo la nariz.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunto desconfiado.

– No te envenenare Lucius– dijo burlón– Harry te necesita vivo y sano– agrego sonriendo– esta es para tu desnutrición– espero que se la tomara y le entrego la siguiente– esta son vitaminas– espero un momento y continuo– esta es para tu deshidratación– le tendió el siguiente frasco pero fue rechazado.

– Si no me dices que es lo que sucede con mi hijo no seguiré tomando esas pociones– dijo con determinación.

Severus suspiro.

– Parece ser que el poder que tanto deseaste de joven…le fue otorgado a tu hijo– dijo disfrutando la rapidez con la que palidecía su amigo– y bueno, no fuiste el único que lo sabía, al parecer Dumbledore también; y utilizo un método…poco ortodoxo para despertar sus poderes– explico.

– _¿¡Qué!?_ – pregunto incrédulo Lucius– ¿Qué le hizo ese anciano a mi hijo? – pregunto furioso.

– Le lanzo el hechizo– respondió Severus– pero su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para esa cantidad de magia y…

– ¿Y? – presiono Lucius nervioso.

– Su cuerpo ha colapsado y su propia magia lo esta abandonando– soltó Severus– Sirius y Narcissa han estado haciéndole transfusiones de magia pero su cuerpo necesita la tuya– explico.

– Necesito verlo– dijo intentando levantarse.

Severus negó deteniéndolo. _"Ni siquiera ha razonado lo de Sirius"_

– No hasta que tomes todas las pociones– dijo tendiéndole otro frasco.

Lucius hizo un sonido de disgusto pero obedeció.

– Esta es la última– dijo Severus ampliando su sonrisa al ver a Lucius tomarse toda la poción sin vacilar– no debes preocuparte por Draco, ahora debes descansar– agrego.

– En…cuan-to des-despierte te…matare– susurro Lucius con los ojos casi cerrados.

– Era la única forma en que descansarías– pero Lucius ya no escucho porque había caído en un profundo sueño.

Severus salió de su habitación sabiendo que su amigo estaría irritablemente áspero cuando despertara. Suspiro cansado. Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio, y claramente no iba a ser su señor.

* * *

 **Ohhh por cierto, esta semana publicare dos veces ; ) quizás el Lunes o Martes y después el Sábado otra vez : D**

 **No olviden que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos : D**

 **Espero saber que piensan de este cap...**

 **Me despido...lindo fin de semana a todos...**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana : D**

 **Un abrazo a todos : D**


	31. El poder de la magia

**Hola a queridos míos : D**

 **Tarde pero seguro : D**

 **Respuestas para aquellos que no tienen cuenta o no iniciaron sesión ; )**

 **Lucero Potter 17: Hola querida y Bienvenida a HJRP! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar : D eso me alegra el día ; ) jajajaja si a mi también me encanta el Tom/James : D...muchas gracias por tus palabras, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo : )...sobre tu petición mmm por mi esta bien, de echo ya me habían pedido antes en Fanfiction que publicara en Watt pero ya manejo 4 cuentas y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero mientras des los créditos correspondientes sobre el autor por mi no hay ningún problema : ) solo te pido por favor, me puedes avisar si lo vas a publicar, y con que usuario, solo para llevar control : )**

 **Guest: Hola ahh no te recuerdo, así que Bienvenida a HJRP! Jajajjaja siii por eso puse ese escena, me encanta en Tomarry y aun mas si es Tom/Harry/Draco : D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 31: El poder de la magia**_

 **HR***TR**

– Lo he comprendido perfectamente– dijo Harry a su padre– pero yo confió por completo en mis amigos y creo que es hora de que les diga la verdad– replico testarudo.

– Solo los dos chicos pelirrojos– replico Tom molesto– y es mi última oferta.

Harry bufo disgustado pero accedió.

– Tú ganas– dijo con una mueca.

– Siempre, pero eso ya deberías saberlo– agrego burlón.

Harry hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió con malicia.

– ¿En serio? Porque recuerdo varias veces en las que tenias que salir huyendo de _mi_ – agrego mirando sus uñas con falsa inocencia.

– Largo de aquí _mocoso_ – gruño Tom sacando su varita– o me encargare de que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores.

Harry lo miro sorprendido y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

– Pero muuuy mayores– agrego riendo, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

El hechizo de Tom golpeo la puerta unos segundos después de cerrarse. Gruño apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Harry había permanecido despierto desde que había llegado de Hogsmeade con su padre y ahora se sentía cansado pero se negaba rotundamente a separarse de Draco.

Eran casi las 2 am cuando entro su padre a la habitación y le dijo que Lucius había despertado.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos curar a Draco? – pregunto Harry esperanzado.

– Supongo que ni tu, ni Lucius querrán esperar hasta que amanezca– dijo con un suspiro– iré por el medimago.

Harry asintió y observo a su padre salir. Se sentó de nuevo junto a su Dragón y le tomo la mano.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron su padre y Lucius, tras él venia el medimago sujeto por su padrino y por último venia Remus y Narcissa.

Lucius estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cada vez más confusos después de ver a Sirius Black y Resmus Lupin en la mansión de su señor. Levanto la vista y con gran esfuerzo se contuvo de hechizar a Potter por atreverse a tocar a su hijo. Después de todo el valoraba su vida.

– Ven aquí Harry– llamo Tom con tranquilidad– Lucius y el medimago se harán cargo del joven Malfoy.

Harry le miro renuente pero aun así obedeció. Se levantó, depositando un tierno beso en la frente del rubio y se situó junto a su padre.

Lucius tuvo que apretar las manos para no sacar su varita y hechizar en el olvido al atrevido niñato por besar con sus sucios labios mestizos a su hijo.

El medimago y Lucius se acercaron a cada lado de Draco, uno extendiendo la varita y el otro acariciando a su heredero.

– Está todo listo– dijo el medimago.

Lucius asintió y coloco las palmas extendidas sobre el pecho de su hijo. Se concentró y dejo fluir libremente su magia.

Harry veía todo con atención, sin perderse ningún detalle; esperando que de un momento a otro su novio despertara.

Lucius sudaba de los pies a la cabeza y la debilidad comenzaba a hacerse presente pero no cejo en su empeño por salvar la vida de su hijo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a estremecerse violentamente. Su columna se arqueaba de tal modo que solo la cabeza y los pies tocaban la cama. Lucius miro al medimago con horror y lo encontró ejecutándole una serie de hechizos a su hijo.

– Continúe– ordeno– si se detiene ahora el joven puede morir– advirtió.

Lucius continúo intercambiando su mirada entre el medimago y su hijo, esperando la siguiente instrucción.

Harry estaba aterrorizado.

– _¡Draco!_ – grito intentando acercarse pero fue detenido por su padre– _¡suéltame! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!_ – llamaba desesperado.

– Ya oíste Harry– hablo Tom– si interrumpes puede morir.

– _¡No!_ – grito Harry volviéndose hacia su padre– no lo digas, él no lo hará, no me dejara– gritaba mientras pegaba con los puños en el pecho de su padre.

Tom no lo detuvo, simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza y le permitió desahogarse.

Lucius no entendía la desesperación del chico Potter pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. La debilidad de su cuerpo era cada vez más, al contrario de los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de su hijo que ya casi no se notaban. Cuando creyó que ya todo estaba terminado, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza, observo al medimago indicarle que parara y cuando así lo hizo las cosas se detuvieron al instante.

– Solo era magia que estaba saturando su cuerpo– explico el medimago– pero dentro de poco despertara.

Harry no logro advertirles cuando sintió la vibración en el aire, solo tuvo tiempo de conjurar un _Protego_ para proteger a su padre y a él. Los demás salieron despedidos contra la pared.

Casi inmediatamente deshizo el escudo y corrió hacia su novio no sin antes constatar que su familia se encontraba bien.

– _¡Draco!_ – exclamo Harry aferrándose a su pecho– por favor despierta– suplico tomando sus mejillas– por favor amor abre tus hermosos ojos para mi– suplico besando sus labios.

Lucius no fue capaz de soportar el impacto y quedo en el suelo inconsciente.

Remus levito a Lucius e hizo aparecer una camilla.

El medimago logro levantarse y se apresuró a revisar a su paciente.

– Él está bien Sr. Potter– dijo con calma– pero su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a la enorme cantidad de magia que ahora tiene– explico– solo necesita dormir.

Harry asintió agradecido y miro a su padre.

– Me quedare– aseguro.

– Muy bien– acepto Tom asintiendo– encárguese de Lucius– ordeno mirando al medimago– todos los demás retírense.

Harry tomo asiento junto a Draco cuando todos salieron y se dispuso a esperar despierto hasta que Draco despertara.

 **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido ni cuánto tiempo duro pero cuando despertó se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada.

– ¿Draco? – llamo Harry con la voz estrangulada– _¡Draco!_ – exclamo llorando y lanzándose a sus brazos– creí que te perdería.

Draco no contesto, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y acaricio su espalda.

– Si creíste que te desharías de mí para irte con otro, estas muy equivocado– dijo Draco con cariño.

– Tonto– dijo Harry riendo con lágrimas en los ojos– jamás te dejaría porque te amo– dijo besando sus labios.

– Y yo a ti amor– respondió Draco.

– Debo traer al medimago– exclamo Harry poniéndose en pie.

– _¡No!_ – exclamo Draco reteniéndolo– no te vayas, esperemos un rato más─ vio la indecisión y suplico– por favor.

– Me haré cargo– dijo Narcissa entrando– hola hijo, iré por el medimago, quédate con Harry– dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Harry sonrió cuando Draco le hizo sitio junto a él y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó a su lado descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Suspiro feliz cuando sintió la calidez de su cuerpo y los brazos de su Dragón rodearlo y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Cuando el medimago entro seguido del Lord y su madre, Draco los silencio con el dedo señalando a su moreno.

– Está cansado– dijo el medimago sonriendo con timidez– no se ha despegado de usted desde que yo he estado aquí– explico.

– Lo se– dijo incomodo– gracias.

– No es a mí a quien tiene que agradecer– dijo el medimago moviendo su varita sobre el chico– todo está en orden, si me permiten me retiro– dijo mirando incomodo al señor oscuro, tras su asentimiento camino hacia la puerta.

– ¿Puedo saber que me paso? – pregunto Draco en un susurro.

– Lo mejor será esperar a que los dos estén en condiciones– respondió Tom– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Perfecto– sonrió– ya extrañaba sentirme bien– agrego sonriendo a su madre– gracias por ayudarme mi señ…

– No– negó Tom– no es necesario que me llamen de esa forma– explico– a Harry no le gusta, además– agrego– ya casi te considero de la familia– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Narcissa.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

– Gracias señor, es un honor para mí.

– Descansen– dijo– hablaremos después todos juntos– asintió a Narcissa y agrego– dile a mi hijo cuando despierte que necesito hablar con él.

– Por supuesto señor– respondió.

– Nos vemos hijo– dijo besando su frente y acariciando con ternura el cabello de Harry– jamás podre agradecerle a Harry todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia.

Draco observo a su madre salir y frunció el ceño con confusión. ¿A qué se refería su madre?

Después de haber dormido demasiado se sentía descansado así que se dedicó a ver a su moreno dormir. Perdió la noción del tiempo observando a su novio y detallando sus finas características. De repente se sobresaltó al verlo abrir los ojos.

– ¿Me observabas dormir? – pregunto risueño– ¿no es un tanto extraño? –pregunto divertido.

– No cuando se trata de un hermoso chico de ojos verdes– dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió dándole un casto beso en los labios.

– ¿Lucius ya vino a verte? – pregunto bostezando.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunto Draco confundido, parpadeando con rapidez– ¿A quién te refieres?

– A Lucius– dijo Harry como si nada– a Lucius Malfoy– explico– ya te explico mi padre que lo sacamos de Azkaban, ¿verdad? – pregunto confundido, recordaba en sueños haber escuchado la voz de su padre.

– _¿¡Qué hicieron que!?_ – pregunto asombrado– _¡Oh Merlín! ¡Sacaron a mi padre de Azkaban!_ – exclamo conmocionado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Harry asintió, feliz de ver a su rubio contento.

– Si amor, él fue quien te salvo– dijo Harry– y no sabes cuánto le agradeceré por siempre– dijo apretando sus brazos alrededor del chico rubio.

– Gracias por sacarlo de ese lugar– dijo besándolo– muchas gracias Harry– dijo entre beso y beso.

Harry sonrió acariciando su rostro.

– Sabes que haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz– respondió.

Draco lo beso, profundamente agradecido, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de esa boca que se abría para él. El beso se hizo más demandante y de pronto sintió a Harry tirar de sus caderas haciéndole sentir su erección.

Draco jadeo separándose.

– Tu padre…te espera– jadeo con dificultad.

– Puede esperar un poco más– dijo jadeante– te necesito, por favor– agrego moviendo las caderas.

Draco gimió y de un movimiento se posiciono sobre el moreno que lo recibió con las piernas abiertas. Lo beso con pasión mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él, al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con una mano.

Harry se movió al compás de las caderas de Draco, enredando sus piernas en su cadera buscando más fricción.

Draco descendió por el cuello de Harry besando y mordiendo a su paso, siendo obsequiado con deliciosos gemidos que lo excitaban más.

– Ahhh Draco– gimió fuerte arqueando la espalda– muévete más amor– pidió jadeando– ¡mas rápido! – gimió apretando sus manos en las caderas de Draco para apretarse más fuerte, provocando un fuerte gemido que lo hizo deslizar sus manos a lo largo de la ancha espalda, arañando sobre su camisa con deseo.

Draco serpenteo por su cuerpo y abrió su pantalón apresuradamente. Sin bajar su ropa interior acerco su nariz e inhalo profundamente.

– Ahhhh delicioso– dijo lamiendo sobre la tela– no sabes todo lo que te haré esta noche mi amor– dijo dando una última succión sobre la tela antes de regresar a su boca.

– Demuéstramelo– jadeo Harry.

– Tu padre espera– recordó Draco moviéndose otra vez contra el– pero esta noche serás mío– declaro mordiendo su cuello– y te follare duro– Draco estaba por disculparse con el moreno por su vocabulario cuando escucho su ronco gemido.

– Oh joder, sí– gimió Harry arqueándose imposiblemente.

Draco lo observo sorprendido al ver lo excitado que se había puesto y sonrió. Acelero el ritmo buscando su tan ansiado orgasmo que llego cuando Harry se arqueo por ultima vez gritando su nombre y su humedad mojo su propio pantalón.

Cayo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Harry que lo abrazo fuerte.

– No sabía que te gusta que te hablen así– dijo pícaro cuando recupero el aliento.

Harry se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

– No sé de qué me hablas– susurro.

– Oh, sí que lo sabes amor y esta noche te lo demostrare– replico besando su mejilla caliente– y ahora arreglémonos que tu padre nos espera.

Harry se limpio con un rápido hechizo y dejo a Draco arreglándose mientras él iba a reunirse con su padre.

 **HR***TR**

Harry toco suavemente antes de entrar.

– Draco me dijo que me buscabas– hablo Harry acercándose– ¿necesitas algo?

– Bueno, en realidad no necesito nada– respondió incomodo– pero pensé que le podías dedicar unos minutos a tu padre– dijo molesto.

Harry lo miro con la boca abierta.

– ¿Estas…estas celoso? – pregunto sorprendido– _¿de Draco?_

– ¡Que tonterías dices! – exclamo indignado– por supuesto que no estoy celoso. Es más, mejor retírate porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú solo me quitas el tiempo– dijo molesto mirando hacia otro lado.

– Mmmm sí, como digas– dijo riendo– pero me quedare contigo mientras los demás llegan– dijo acercándose.

– Como quieras, solo no molestes porque tengo cosas que hacer– hablo molesto.

Era indignante para alguien como el tener que soportar la lastima de su único hijo.

Harry hizo una mueca y camino frente a su padre. Con sus manos tomo suavemente la cara de su padre y la levanto encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa.

– Te quiero mucho padre– susurro con suavidad– quizás no te lo diga seguido, pero te quiero mucho y no soportaría perderte– negó acariciando su mejilla– has hecho realidad mi más grande sueño: tener una familia. Draco es mi pareja, el amor de mi vida─ explico sin dejar de mirarlo– pero tú siempre serás mi padre y siempre te voy a necesitar, _siempre._ Y eso _nada ni nadie_ lo cambiara _nunca_ – dijo mirándolo con amor.

Tom no salía de su asombro. Las hermosas palabras que le acababa de decir su hijo aún seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza.

– Yo también te adoro hijo– susurro con voz ahogada– ven aquí– dijo abriendo los brazos.

Harry no espero que se lo dijera dos veces, se sentó sobre su regazo y se abrazó fuertemente de su cuello recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

– No quise hacerte una escena de celos, perdón– susurro recargando su cabeza sobre la coronilla de su hijo– es solo que… hace tan poco tiempo que me entere que tengo un hijo, un hijo con el único hombre que he amado y…para mi es difícil darme cuenta que ya no me necesitas– explico en un susurro– que no es a mí a quien buscas cuando tienes miedo o estas contento… es difícil aceptar que ya casi eres un hombre y que no te puedo tener en mi regazo todo el tiempo; no sabes cuánto deseo poder guardarte dentro de mi pecho para protegerte por siempre. No te pido que me entiendas solo…

– Te entiendo– interrumpió Harry tragando el nudo de su garganta– yo también me he sentido así. Me hiciste muchísima falta cuando era un niño pero ahora que te tengo junto a mi, puedo recuperar al padre que nunca tuve, y tú puedes tener al hijo que deseas– agrego depositando un beso en el cuello entre sus brazos – no necesitas reprimirte conmigo, si me quieres abrazar hazlo, si me quieres cargar en tu regazo hazlo, si me quieres dar un beso o decirme un _te quiero_ o lo que quieras, solo hazlo– dijo alzando la vista hacia su padre con lágrimas en los ojos– eso me haría inmensamente feliz.

– Y yo siempre veré por la felicidad de mi hijo– dijo besando su frente y parpadeando sus lágrimas – ahhh que quede claro que aun así debes comportarte frente a mis mortífagos y no hacerme alguna escena– amenazo.

Harry soltó una risita acuosa.

– Mira quien habla de escenas– dijo divertido.

– Eres un malcriado– replico sonriendo– y siempre diré que eso es culpa de Jams.

Ninguno dijo nada más, ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento que compartían como padre e hijo.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió mostrando a Lucius Malfoy, quien se sorprendió por la escena frente a él.

– Disculpe mi Señor– dijo haciendo una reverencia– no sabía que ya estaba aquí– explico evitando mirar al mocoso Potter sentado sobre las piernas del Lord como si nada.

– No importa Lucius, pasa– pidió– solo esperaremos a tu familia para continuar.

Lucius asintió y miro hacia otro lado.

Ese chiquillo le había estropeado sus planes. Como osaba entrometerse en el futuro de su hijo. Ese lugar le correspondía por derecho a su Draco. Él debía ser el consorte del Lord por ser el hijo de su mano derecha, pero no, tenía que llegar _Potter_ y metérsele por los ojos como el _oportunista_ que era.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Volteo la cabeza para ver a su cuñada, esposa e hijo entrar calladamente. Observo la reverencia de su cuñada pero su esposa e hijo solo asintieron con respeto. _"¿Pero qué diablos les sucede? ¿Qué no saben ante quien están?_

– Padre– saludo Draco hacia su padre, conteniendo su emoción.

– Draco, ¿acaso esa es la educación que te he dado? – susurro furioso– ¿no sabes ante quien estas?

Harry, que ya había escuchado lo suficiente se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes y se despidió de su padre con un beso y un _te quiero_ para bajar corriendo de su regazo hacia su novio.

– Draco– llamo abrazándose a él.

– Hola bebé– respondió tomándolo de la mano e ignorando la estupefacción de su padre.

Lucius miro al Lord con miedo, temía por la vida de su hijo. Sin embargo, el Lord no pareció molestarse por la cercanía de su amante con su hijo, así que creyó que quizás podría sacarle provecho a la situación.

– Muy bien, ya que estamos todos juntos comencemos– dijo Tom– como estoy seguro que ya estas al corriente de lo que paso con tu hijo pero no de mis otros planes, entonces no estarás de acuerdo en que regrese a Hogwarts─ explico mirando a Lucius.

Lucius pensó en responder que cualquier decisión estaba bien, pero sin Potter cerca quizás su hijo podía tener una oportunidad.

– Desearía que se quedara aquí mi Señor– hablo despacio, inclinando la cabeza en sumisión– es mi único hijo y no quisiera que algo le sucediera.

Tom miro a Harry inmediatamente, el también sentía lo mismo. Hizo una mueca el ver la mirada derrotada de su hijo al creer que se iría sin su pareja.

– Entiendo tu posición, pero el joven Malfoy debe regresar al Colegio– vio la mirada de agradecimiento de su hijo y sonrió– si te sirve de consuelo, en Navidad ya estarán de regreso– explico.

Lucius no tuvo opción pero se relajó al saber que Potter también regresaba. Lo que no sabía era que todas sus reacciones eran causa de diversión para un par de ojos.

* * *

 **Me despido...lindo día a todos...**

 **Nos leemos el sábado : D**

 **Un abrazo a todos : D**


	32. Disculpas y nuevos comienzo

**Holaaaa les traigo el nuevo cap ; ) para festejar el 15 de septiembre!**

NOTA DEL CAPITULO: Hokey es el nombre de la elfina que fue acusada en el pasado de matar a su ama Hepzibah Smith envenenándola cuando en realidad fue Tom quien la mato con el _Avada Kedavra_ para apoderarse del guardapelo de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff. En este fic usare el mismo nombre pero será un elfo al servicio de Tom.

 **Respuestas para aquellos que no tienen cuenta o no iniciaron sesión ; )**

 **Lucero Potter 17: Gracias! que linda : D ohhh, de hecho, no han publicado la historia, quieren que la publique también en Watt pero sinceramente no me da tiempo de manejar otra cuenta...si quieres hacerlo por mi no hay problema, solo recuerda los aspectos legales ; ) y siii adoro el Tomarry y Drarry ; ) estoy preparando el terreno con ustedes para hacer una historia con este trió ; ) Saludos!**

 **katty: Hola katti! no te recuerdo, ya has dejado comentario? Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario ; ) espero que siga gustandote y me acompañes en este viaje hasta el final : )**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 32:**_ **Disculpas y nuevos comienzo**

Bella observaba divertida a su cuñado. Ella sabía de sus intenciones con Draco y el Lord y también sabia por Severus que Lucius pensaba que Harry Potter era su amante. Pobre Lucius, no sabía en la que se estaba metiendo.

– Por mi está bien mi Señor– respondió Lucius.

– También quiero que te encargues de que no haya ningún disturbio en el tiempo que dure la estancia de ambos en la mansión– ordeno– no habrá ataques ni ningún tipo de actividad fuera de la mansión.

– Como ordene mi Señor– dijo reverenciándolo.

– Narcissa, encárgate de enseñarle un poco de medimagia a Harry– pidió mirando a su hijo.

– Por supuesto Señor, será un placer– dijo sonriendo con cariño al moreno.

Lucius miro atónito a su mujer.

– Bella, tu le darás clases de duelo a ambos, quiero que mejoren sus habilidades– ordeno mirando a los chicos.

– Como ordene mi Señor– respondió Bellatrix inclinando la cabeza y mirando al hijo del Lord con incomodidad.

– Usted joven Malfoy, por favor refuerce las lecciones de espada– pidió.

– Si Señor– respondió Draco apretando la mano de su novio.

Tom vio a su hijo apretar los labios y suspiro.

– Supongo que ya que seremos tan cercanos podrías decirme Tom– dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la brillante sonrisa de su hijo.

 _¿Tan cercanos?_ Lucius no comprendía.

– Te lo agradezco Tom– respondió Draco sonriendo– será un honor para mí que consideres llamarme Draco– pidió con educación.

– Supongo que está bien– dijo suspirando– muy bien, entonces Harry y Draco van a tomar clases de magia no verbal conmigo todas las tardes.

En ese momento a Lucius se le ilumino el cerebro. _"Tal vez no es necesario eliminar a Potter de escena"_

– Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse– ordeno.

Bella, Narcissa y Lucius caminaron hacia la puerta pero al ver que su hijo y Potter se quedaban decidió aprovechar el momento. Tuvo el atrevimiento de cerrar la puerta cuando las damas salieron, solo esperaba no ser castigado por eso.

– ¿Lucius? – pregunto Tom con el ceño fruncido.

Lucius volteo y observo a Potter sentado sobre las piernas de su hijo, como no vio molestia en el Lord decidió intentarlo.

– Draco, ven un momento– vio la confusión en su hijo y presiono– por favor.

Draco se levantó, dejando a Harry cuidadosamente sobre el sillón y camino hacia su padre con firmeza, tomando su lugar a su mano derecha.

– Mi señor– susurro Lucius con una reverencia– no sé cómo decirle esto…ni cómo será tomado por ustedes pero…– titubeó mirando a su hijo que lo veía con el ceño fruncido, tomo aire– desde su nacimiento he preparado a mi único hijo, _mi heredero_ – dijo con orgullo– para ser el perfecto consorte– soltó– para que fuera _su_ consorte– explico.

– _¿¡Qué!?_ – grito Harry escandalizado, levantándose de golpe.

Tom levanto la mano callando a su hijo. Evaluó a Lucius con la mirada y decidió ver hasta donde llegaba.

– ¿Eso es verdad, querido Lucius? – susurro casi siseando.

Lucius asintió con firmeza.

– Por supuesto mi señor, estoy seguro que para mi hijo será un honor aceptar ser su consorte– declaro mirando de reojo los labios apretados de su hijo.

– Pero Draco…– llamo tristemente Harry intentando acercarse.

– Espera Harry– pidió Tom aun sin mirar a su hijo.

Harry se relajó un momento.

– Mmmm– Tom se acercó despacio al chico, mirándolo de arriba abajo– ciertamente es hermoso– dijo levantándole la barbilla, sonriendo cuando el chico rehuyo su mirada– es sangre pura y de buena posición económica, solo lo que un heredero de Slytherin merece.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? – pregunto asustado Harry, corriendo al lado de Draco y tomando su mano– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto dolido y confundido.

Lucius vio ahí su oportunidad.

– Bien Potter, tal parece que no quieres dejar ir a mi hijo– dijo con burla– entre los sangre pura no sería mal visto que haya un…tercero– susurro mirándolo con mueca– podrías ser ese tercero. Por supuesto que mi hijo será el consorte del Lord ante todo el mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que tú tendrías que hacerte a un lado– terminó, mirando al chico con disgusto.

Harry estaba por explotar de ira pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

– ¿Tu qué opinas _Draco_? – pregunto Tom con voz sedosa, acariciando la mejilla del chico.

Draco tuvo el impulso de alejarse de esa mano pero se mantuvo firme.

– ¿Tom? – pregunto confundido– sabes que yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Harry– suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

– Nos tendrías a los dos– susurro en su oído con sensualidad– no tienes por qué dejarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa si me niego? – pregunto sin moverse, completamente rígido.

– Solo te mataría– dijo Tom con una media sonrisa, alejándose del chico.

Draco asintió y camino hacia Harry, lo tomo de las manos y lo beso profundamente.

– Siempre te amare– susurro sobre sus labios– a ti y solo a ti.

Le dio un último beso y regreso al lado del Lord.

Harry lo vio con dolor ir al lado de su padre y creyó que lo había perdido para siempre. No comprendía como su padre era capaz de causarle este terrible dolor. ¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Sabía que no importara la decisión que fuera, lo perdería y ese dolor provoco que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas.

– Es la mejor decisión hijo– consoló Lucius.

– Eso lo se padre, pero también es la más difícil que he tomado– miro a Tom y cuando lo vio inclinarse para besarlo lo detuvo con la mano– _jamás_ podre pertenecerle a nadie más, así que…puede matarme…mi Lord– dijo con firmeza e inclino la cabeza, rindiéndose.

– _¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco Draco!?_ – grito Lucius asombrado– _¡No es más que un sucio mestizo! ¡Un oportunista!_ – dijo mirándolo con odio– no vale la pena y me encargare de que no vuelva a ver la luz del…

– Si _terminas_ esa frase me encargare de hacer de tu vida un _infierno_ – siseo Tom enfurecido– este juego ha ido muy lejos– miro a Draco y sonrió– has pasado la prueba Draco, ahora puedo estar seguro de que no solo amas a mi hijo sino de que cuidaras siempre de él– dijo agradecido– hazlo feliz.

Draco lo miro sorprendido, pero en un segundo ya tenía a Harry entre sus brazos, consolándolo.

– _¿¡Hijo!?_ – preguntó Lucius asombrado y confundido.

– Lucius, Lucius, Lucius– dijo Tom apuntándolo con su varita– fuiste demasiado lejos… _Crucio_ – susurro.

Lucius cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando.

Draco cerró los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a Harry. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Harry se soltó de Draco y corrió hacia su padre.

– Basta por favor– suplico llorando– él no lo sabía, solo quería lo mejor para Draco igual que tú quieres lo mejor para mi– dijo apresuradamente.

Tom detuvo la maldición.

– Si por mi fuera te mataría Lucius– dijo con voz fría– así que agradécele a mi hijo y heredero, _Harry James Riddle Potter_ – dijo orgulloso– si no fuera por el ya estarías muerto– se giró a Harry y lo abrazo vacilante– perdóname– suplico– pero era necesario.

Harry asintió y observo a su padre salir por la puerta, molesto aun con su mortífago.

Harry y Draco corrieron hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

– ¿Padre estas bien? – preguntó Draco preocupado.

Lucius asintió mirando a Harry.

– Si, solo necesito descansar– susurro– ¿es cierto? – preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia Harry.

– Si padre, Harry es su hijo y heredero– respondió Draco– y también es mi pareja– dijo orgulloso sonriéndole a su moreno.

– Ahora entiendo– hablo despacio Lucius.

– Los dejare solos– dijo Harry levantándose– iré a buscar a mi padre antes de crucie a algún desafortunado.

– Potter– llamo Lucius– le pido perdón por mi comportamiento, sé que nada borrara las ofensas que hice pero aun así estoy a sus órdenes mi Lord– dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Harry iba a replicar pero Draco lo detuvo con una seña y le guiño un ojo.

– Debo irme dijo confundido– te veo luego mi amor– salió rápido de la habitación en busca de su padre.

– ¿Podrías decirme como paso esto? –preguntó Lucius a su hijo.

– Supongo que no habrá problema si te explico algo de lo que se– respondió Draco con cuidado.

 **HR**

Harry corrió por la mansión buscando a su padre. A lo lejos vio a un hombre y se acercó rápido.

– Hola Rabastan– dijo acalorado.

– Hola mi Lord– respondió haciendo una reverencia.

– Harry, solo dime Harry– respondió apresurado– ¿sabes dónde está mi padre? – pregunto preocupado, mirando por los lados.

– Parece que iba a las mazmorras, Harry– dijo sonriendo.

– Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego Rabastan– grito sobre el hombro, ya corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

– Adiós– respondió agitando la mano al aire. _"Sigo sin entender como un niño tan inocente y dulce como él puede ser hijo del Lord"_

Suspiro y dio media vuelta sintiéndose de mejor ánimo después de su encuentro con el pequeño Lord.

Harry corrió rápidamente hacia las mazmorras y no se detuvo hasta escuchar los gritos.

– ¡Oh Merlín! – se echó a correr asustado– deten… _¿Pettigrew?_ – pregunto sorprendido.

Tom levanto la varita y miro a su hijo.

– Lo siento, con todo lo que sucedió no te dije que lo había encerrado– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué harás con él? – preguntó indiferente.

– Necesito una pelota anti-estrés sino quieres que mate a Lucius Malfoy– dijo con una mueca.

– Como sea– dijo dando media vuelta e ignorando la mirada desorbitada del hombrecillo en el suelo– no me interesa que hagas con él. Si me buscas estaré en mi habitación.

Salió rápido de ahí, ver a esa asquerosa rata le había revuelto el estómago.

Camino por los pasillos hacia su habitación. Al girar choco directamente con Bellatrix Lestrange que lo miro sorprendida.

Harry desenfundo su varita con rapidez y apunto a la bruja, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento, mi Lord– se disculpo rápidamente Bellatrix, haciendo una reverencia.

Harry la miro sacudido y bajo su varita. Se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de la bruja.

– Esta bien, también fue mi culpa– dijo incomodo.

Bellatrix lo miro en shock.

Harry aprovecho para detallar a la desquiciada bruja que había matado a su padrino. Se veía tan diferente de los meses anteriores. Lo que mas llamo su atención era el brillo en sus ojos, un brillo sano y no el brillo de la locura que la había caracterizado. Su cabello negro era suave y caía en rizos definidos por su espalda, enmarcando su rostro delicado y destacando su palidez. Seguía vistiendo de la misma forma, pero había perdido ese toque de locura ahora se veía delicada y cuerda, casi… _bonita._

Agito su cabeza, deshaciéndose de su último pensamiento.

– Debería…irme– hablo Harry todavía sorprendido por los cambios en la mujer que una vez había odiado aun más que a su padre– sin esperar respuesta emprendió nuevamente su camino.

– Mi Lord– llamo Bellatrix apresurada.

Harry se detuvo bruscamente y giro hacia la mujer con sorpresa.

– Quisiera pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento hacia usted en todos estos años– dijo clavando la vista en el suelo– sobre todo hace unos meses en el ministerio– dijo con voz tensa.

Harry frunció el ceño sintiéndose ligeramente molesto con el recordatorio de sus acciones.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry con voz fría– ¿Por qué me pides disculpas ahora? ¿Por qué sabes que soy hijo de tu Señor? ¿O porque de verdad sientes remordimiento? – pregunto cada vez mas agitado.

Bellatrix apretó el puño y levanto la vista hacia el hijo de su Lord.

– Al principio te odie aun mas que cuando mi Señor te quería muerto– empezó Bellatrix con firmeza– odie que hubieras cambiado a mi Señor y lo hubieras vuelto un ser _débil y manipulado_ – suspiro y miro brevemente hacia el suelo– pero…cuando mi Señor me obligo a ver a un sanador mental…comencé a cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo– miro al chico a los ojos– la locura es un rasgo que presenta casi toda la familia Black, eso es bien conocido– se mordió el labio suavemente– yo siempre fui la mas afectada en mi familia, pero eso era conveniente para servir al Señor Oscuro por lo que nunca me trataron y me acostumbre a ver la vida de las personas como algo desechable y sin valor– bajo la vista de nuevo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos verdes– eso no es excusa ahora, desde mi tratamiento he aprendido a valorar a las personas y sus vidas, mi Señor me ha puesto el ejemplo y por eso estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar y ser una mujer digna de confianza para el nuevo Señor Oscuro y…

Harry que estaba escuchando todo con gran atención, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír a Bellatrix hablar así de su padre.

– Bellatrix…– Harry interrumpió, removiéndose incomodo– ¿estas enamorada de mi padre? – pregunto con voz asustada.

Bellatrix lo miro con los ojos abiertos por el horror y miro al suelo avergonzada.

– Lo estaba si, mi yo sediento de sangre lo veía como la pareja perfecta– susurro avergonzada.

Harry la miro conmocionado y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

– Pe-pero… mi padre…

– _Lo estaba_ – recalco Bellatrix dándose cuenta tardíamente que lo había interrumpido– lo siento mi Lord– miro brevemente al chico y cuando lo vio hacer un gesto para que continuara ella sonrió ligeramente– después de que comencé mis visitas al medimago mis sentimientos cambiaron– se aclaro la garganta con vergüenza– no solo me da pociones, ya sabe, el medimago me refiero…– se mordió el labio– la mayoría de las veces solo hablamos de cosas sencillas, me enseña el valor de las personas y las cosas…también me enseña que significan los sentimientos y como identificarlos– hizo una mueca– no estaba enamorada, solo obsesionada…pero creo que podría estar enamorada de mi esposo– dijo mordiendo una sonrisa pero alzo la vista sorprendida cuando escucho la risa del chico.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risita. Esta mujer era completamente diferente de la desquiciada psicótica que había conocido…parecía mas bien una colegiala con su primer amor.

– Si, bueno…es normal que estés enamorada de tu esposo– dijo todavía riendo.

Bellatrix negó suavemente.

– No lo entiende mi Lord– replico mirándolo con atención– no conozco a mi esposo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando nos casamos o como lo conocí– dijo avergonzada– es como si otra persona hubiera vivido mi vida– dijo sientiendose ligeramente frustrada.

– Esta bien– se apresuro Harry sientiendose mal por la mujer– ahora puedes tomar esta situación como una segunda oportunidad y recuperar el control de tu vida, puedes ser feliz con Rodolphus…el es una buena persona cuando lo llegas a conocer– dijo sonriendo.

Bellatrix asintió y miro al hijo de su Lord con una sonrisa ligera.

– Esas fueron exactamente las palabras de Rodolphus cuando le pregunte que pensaba sobre usted mi Lord– dijo mirándolo con la cabeza de lado.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, su amistad con los hermanos Lestrange había sido una sorpresa hasta para el.

– Son muchas las razones por las que me estoy disculpando con usted mi Lord– dijo Bellatrix poniéndose seria esta vez– ni siquiera yo se todas las razones pero…le diré que ahora me arrepiento de todo el daño que le he hecho a mucha gente, a usted incluido– miro con solemnidad a los ojos verdes– esa es la primera razón, pero…hablando con Rodolphus y mi sanador, ellos dicen que tengo que socializar y ser una persona honesta…Rodolphus dice que usted es una gran persona y yo…bueno, quisiera conocerlo como lo conocen mi marido y mi cuñado– explico sintiéndose nerviosa por el posible rechazo– sin embargo, entenderé si las ofensas pasadas no pueden ser perdonadas, solo me dedicare a no interponerme un su camino.

Harry la observo con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa secreta.

– Este ha sido un gran paso para ti– dijo con seriedad– debo aceptar que muchas de las atrocidades que hiciste son imperdonables, pero si perdone a mi padre por todo el daño que ha hecho…entonces puedo tener un nuevo comienzo contigo también– dijo con firmeza– estas en camino de recuperación y mientras pueda apoyarte lo haré– asintió hacia el pasillo que daba al ala oeste– sin embargo, aun mas importante que mi disculpa es la disculpa que se merece mi padrino y…mi amigo, Neville– dijo mirándola con atención.

Bellatrix bajo la cabeza avergonzada y culpable.

– Me disculpare con Sirius en cuanto me permita estar unos metros cerca de el sin hechizarme– dijo haciendo una mueca– con respecto a los Longbottom…buscare una forma de ganarme su perdón.

Harry asintió sonriendo y dio un paso cerca de la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

– Tengamos un nuevo comienzo– dijo mirándola con calidez– Harry Riddle, un placer conocerte.

– Bellatrix Lestrange– dijo apretando la mano ofrecida y dándole una tímida sonrisa.

– Muy bien, puedes llamarme Harry– dijo sonriendo– eso de Lord me hace sentir viejo.

Bellatrix soltó una risita pero asintió.

– Entonces debes llamarme Bella– pidió sintiéndose contenta– espero que nos llevemos bien.

– Por supuesto Bella– dijo sonriendo– ahora debo retirarme, iré a buscar a mi novio.

– Adiós Harry.

Ambos eran ignorantes de que Tom lo había visto todo desde las sombras, inmensamente complacido con su seguidor y su hijo.

Harry le dio una ola con la mano y continúo su camino.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Draco pero cambio de opinión cuando paso frente a su habitación. Cuando Draco estuviera libre lo buscaría. Se encogió de hombros y regreso a su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien esperándolo.

 ** _HR***SB_**

Sirius estaba acostado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, los tobillos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el techo. Salto asustado cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. Miro a su ahijado y sonrió ampliamente.

– Me has asustado pequeño Prongs– dijo sonriendo– creí que mi primo nunca te iba a soltar– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se ruborizo pero soltó una risita divertido.

– En realidad me entretuve con tu _prima_ – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Sirius se ahogo con su propia saliva y se levanto tosiendo con violencia y mirando horrorizado a su ahijado.

– _¿¡Que!?_ – exclamo intentando respirar de nuevo.

Harry se soltó a reír viendo la expresión de su padrino.

– No es lo que piensas Siri– dijo cuando controlo su ataque de risas– Bella solo estaba disculpándose por su comportamiento y acordamos tener una amistad tentativa─ dijo sonriendo.

– Oh Harry, no debes asustarme así– dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón– por poco y me da un ataque al corazón– dijo haciendo un puchero.

Harry rió divertido.

– Tampoco es para tanto Siri– dijo acercándose y abrazando a su padrino– tu prima ha cambiado mucho…diría que hasta se ve bonita– dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin soltar a su padrino.

Sirius se tenso y alejo a Harry por los hombros para poder mirarlo.

– Es una broma, verdad pequeño Prongs– suplico con ojos de cachorro.

– Por supuesto que si tonto– dijo riendo– bueno– puso un dedo sobre sus labios, pensativo– Bella si ha cambiado, y si se ve linda pero no es mi tipo– dijo sonriendo a su padrino que lo miraba conmocionado– a mi me gustan los chicos rubios y de ojos grises.

– Porque Harry– ronroneo Sirius sonriendo travieso– si te gustaban chicos de ojos grises pudiste habérmelo dicho– le guiño un ojo coqueto.

Harry se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas y fulmino a su padrino.

– Le diré a papá cuando regrese de donde sea que este, que has estado coqueteando conmigo– dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

– _¿¡Que!?_ – jadeo Sirius horrorizado– mejor matame de una vez– dijo alejándose del chico– si le dices eso a Prongs me despellejara vivo y utilizara mis entrañas para ahorcarme mientras baila sobre…

– No, basta– dijo Harry poniéndose verde– no le diré nada– explico intentando mantener su desayuno en su estomago– mejor dime que haces esperándome en mi habitación.

Sirius que había estado sonriendo se puso serio inmediatamente.

– Siri– llamo Harry preocupado acercándose a su padrino y tomando su mano– ¿pasa algo?

– Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo Harry– dijo incomodo.

– Ven vamos, sentémonos en la cama– pidió jalando a su padrino de la mano y sentándose en el borde la cama– ahora dime que necesitas.

– No es que necesite algo– dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a su ahijado– mas bien, es decirte sobre algo.

– Muy bien– dijo Harry tranquilizador– dime que sucede Siri.

– Termine con Remus– dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry sorprendido y confundido– creí que eran felices juntos– sacudió la cabeza– no entiendo, ¿qué sucedió?

Sirius se mordió el labio con preocupación.

– Bueno…nunca fuimos una pareja de forma oficial– miro rápidamente a Harry y se apresuro a explicar– solo comenzamos a salir después de que huí de Azkaban– reprimió un escalofrió y Harry lo abrazo– James y Lily ya no estaban y nosotros…solo queríamos contener el dolor y la soledad que sentíamos– termino susurrando.

Harry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Siempre estaba lamentándose porque no tenía a sus padres pero nunca le dio pensamientos a los sentimientos de los mejores amigos de su papá. Debía ser horrible perder a tus mejores amigos y sentir que te has quedado solo. El podría comprender porque buscaron refugio entre ellos, aun manteniendo una relación física.

– Todo esta bien Sirius– susurro Harry acariciando la cara de su padrino con dulzura– no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo lo que estas pasando.

Sirius lo miro agradecido.

– Gracias Harry– dijo abrazándolo.

– No tienes que agradecer– dijo sonriendo– pero dime, ¿por qué decidiste que ya no querías estar con Remus?

Sirius se sonrojo para gran sorpresa y confusión de Harry.

– Si, bueno…veras… creo que he encontrado la persona adecuada para mi– Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor ante los brillantes ojos de su ahijado– más que encontrar…decidí decirle sobre mis sentimientos a esta persona.

– Estoy feliz por ti Siri– dijo Harry complacido– y dime, ¿quién es esta persona que ha cautivado a mi maravilloso padrino?

Sirius apretó las manos con nerviosismo. No había forma de suavizar lo que iba a decir. Así que solo lo diría.

– Severus Snape– soltó Sirius atragantándose un poco con el nombre.

Harry parpadeo desconcertado por varios segundos, creyendo haber oído mal. Cuando vio que su padrino no corrigió o se rió de alguna broma, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

– ¿Severus Snape? – pregunto Harry aun confundido– te refieres a quien tu le dices… _¿Snivellus?_ – pregunto mirando a los ojos grises avergonzados.

– Ehh ¿si? – pregunto Sirius rascándose la cabeza– quiero decir, si, me refiero a Severus Snape– dijo con firmeza.

– Oh.

Harry se quedo sin palabras por un par de minutos, con la mirada perdida.

– Tiene lógica si lo pienso ahora– susurro Harry rascándose la barbilla pensativo– las cosas que vi en quinto año en los pensamientos de Sev tendrían un sentido terriblemente retorcido– dijo riendo.

– Si, sobre eso…– Sirius se sentía avergonzado– odiaba que Severus no diera un knut por mi presencia– hizo una mueca mirando el cielo nublando por la ventana– siempre pendiente de Lily y solo de Lily– gruño molesto pero miro a Harry rápidamente– no me malinterpretes, quiero a Lily pero Severus…

– Si, lo entiendo– dijo riendo– no se porque tu comportamiento me recuerda tanto al de Draco– dijo con sarcasmo.

Fue el turno de Sirius para reírse con diversión.

– Es mi primo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– en algo nos teníamos que parecer.

Ambos rieron por un tiempo. Cuando Harry se calmo se subió a la cama y se sentó contra la cabecera, haciendo un seña a su padrino para que se uniera a el.

– Bueno, ¿cómo se lo tomo Remus? – pregunto Harry recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

– Creo que bien– dijo Sirius indeciso– me refiero a que Remus no me ama, no al menos como hombre pero…creo que podría sentirse un poco solo, estamos acostumbrados a compartir casi todo nuestro tiempo– dijo alzándose cuidadosamente de hombros.

Harry asintió con tristeza.

– Estará bien– dijo con convicción– hablare con el para ver como esta– dijo ofreciéndose.

– ¿Harías eso por mí? – pregunto Sirius con emoción.

– Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti– dijo Harry sonriendo– pero solo quiero pedirte que consideres algo– dijo alzando la vista a su padrino.

– Claro, dime.

– ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad a Bella para disculparse? – pidió cerrando los ojos con aprehensión.

Sirius medito por unos segundos y asintió a regañadientes.

– Esta bien– suspiro– pero solo porque tu me lo pediste– dijo abrazando a su ahijado mas cerca y recargando su cabeza sobre los cabellos alborotados.

– Gracias Siri– dijo Harry besando suavemente la mejilla de su padrino.

Momento en el cual se abrió la puerta, revelando a un Draco muy molesto.

– _¿Interrumpo?_ – gruño Draco con los dientes apretados.

Sirius levanto la cabeza y sonrió con malicia. Jalo a su ahijado con fuerza y lo sentó en su regazo, mirando al rubio con burla.

– La verdad es que si, _primo_ – replico Sirius– mi querido Harry y yo estamos pasando un buen momento a _solas_ – dijo apretándolo– porque no te vas y cierras la puerta– pidió acariciando distraídamente la cintura de su ahijado.

Draco apretó los puños con ira y saco su varita.

– Tranquilo Draco– pidió Harry levantándose rápidamente del regazo de su padrino y saliendo de la cama– sabes que a Siri solo le gusta molestarte– dijo condescendiente– y tu Sirius– dijo mirándolo con una ceja levantada– ¿te gustaría encontrar a Sev en la habitación de Draco mientras lo tiene en su regazo?

Sirius miro al rubio y gruño con molestia.

– Muy bien, ya entendí– se levanto de la cama y dejo un beso en la cabeza de su ahijado– gracias por escucharme y entenderme Harry– camino a la puerta y guiño el ojo a su primo– nos vemos luego _primo._

Draco bloqueo la puerta con un violento movimiento de varita y después se recargo sobre ella cruzando los brazos con molestia.

Harry rió suavemente y se acerco a su novio.

– Deja de hacer pucheros Dragón– pidió tomándolo de las caderas– sabes que amo a Siri, pero solo como mi padrino, además…Sirius y tu padrino Sev son pareja ahora– dijo con inocencia.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto Draco mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Por supuesto– respondió Harry riendo– ustedes me divierten…mi padre celoso de ti y tu celoso de mi padrino– se acerco a su boca y susurro– soy la persona mas afortunada.

– ¿A si? – pregunto Draco relajándose un poco.

– Si– respondió Harry acercándose a la oreja de su novio y susurrando suavemente– tengo el novio más guapo y perfecto del mundo.

Draco suspiro mientras recorría la suave piel de la mejilla y cuello del moreno con su nariz para después trazar círculos con la punta de su lengua. Acaricio sus costados deslizando las manos por sus caderas, subió hasta su oído y le metió la lengua sintiéndolo estremecerse.

– Más te vale cariño– susurro mordiendo su lóbulo– porque no dejare que nadie más te tenga.

– Draco amor, si no paras ahora esta vez no te dejare ir hasta que esté satisfecho– ronroneo acariciando su cabello.

Draco rió suavemente y lo soltó.

– Tu padre nos espera para comer– dijo besando su frente– dijo que si no te dabas prisa te castigaría sin comer todo el día.

– Tengo hambre– dijo haciendo un puchero– vamos a comer.

– Me parece perfecto, nadie quiere un novio debilucho– dijo riendo.

– Ahora que eres muy fuerte te crees mucho– dijo Harry molesto haciendo una mueca.

– Para que no te enojes y veas cuanto te quiero te llevare cargando hasta el comedor, pero…

– _¡Sí!_ – grito Harry emocionado, saltando a los brazos de su novio.

Draco negó divertido pero lo alzo en brazos y camino con el hasta el comedor.

 ** _HR***TR_**

Todos estaba sentados a la mesa, solo faltaban ambos chicos.

Tom alzo una ceja al ver entrar a Draco con su hijo en brazos y haciéndose mimos. Lo observo dejar a su hijo en su silla y tomar asiento.

– Tal parece que necesitan clases de modales– dijo indiferente.

Rodolphus y Bella se miraron divertidos.

– No te enceles padre– dijo divertido– tú me llevaras cargando de regreso– dijo sonriendo encantador.

Sirius y Remus soltaron unas risitas, mientras Narcissa sonreía con disimulo y Lucius lo miraba asombrado. Rodolphus y Bella se mordieron los labios con fuerza para evitar soltarse a reír al ver la cara del Lord.

 _"Definitivamente, este niño llego para hacerlos felices a todos"_ pensó Rabastan.

Tom gruño pero no replico.

– Sera mejor que empieces a comer o te mandare a la cocina con los elfos.

– ¡Perfecto! – soltó Harry emocionado– ¡Haremos una tarta de fresa! – exclamo con los ojos brillantes.

Todos sonrieron al ver al Lord suspirar con resignación y comenzar a comer.

La plática fue amena y pudieron disfrutar de la comida y de las bromas del pequeño Lord. Cuando todos terminaron y Tom se levantó, su hijo apareció de repente a su lado y sonrió inocentemente.

– Estoy cansado– dijo acercándose– ¿me llevas a mi habitación? – pidió ampliando adorablemente sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Tom levanto una ceja y escucho los arrullos de todos. Poniendo los ojos en blanco tomo a su hijo en brazos y camino hacia su habitación. Ignoro las risas y los sonidos de arrullos. Cuando Tom bajo a Harry en su habitación le miro indeciso por unos segundos.

– ¿De verdad sabes hacer esa tarta? – preguntó como si nada, mirando interesado por la ventana.

– Por supuesto– aseguro Harry asintiendo– aprendí con los Dursley desde los 5 años– dijo sin darle importancia.

Tom gruño molesto y salió de la habitación.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Draco entro tiempo después.

– Mi padre quiere una tarta– dijo sonriendo en cuanto su rubio entro– claro que no me la pidió, pero sé que la quiere. Le preparare una de fresa para la noche– dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta– ¿me ayudas? – pidió extendiéndole la mano.

– No sé nada de cocina pero puedo observarte cocinar– dijo lascivo.

Harry revoleo los ojos pero lo jalo consigo.

La idea que Draco tenía de observarlo cocinar no era esa. Si bien Harry se veía muy sexy con un delantal y una cuchara en la mano, estaba seguro que en comparación, él no se veía nada sexy. En lugar de estar sentado frente a la mesa observando a su novio cocinar, estaba parado justo a su lado con un tazón lleno de una extraña mezcla en la mano y con sus costosísimas prendas cubiertas de harina. Lo peor de todo era su cabello, su perfecto cabello estaba totalmente lleno de dulce de fresa y harina.

– Amor tengo que ir a ver a mi padre– soltó Draco de pronto.

– Mmmm que raro, antes de salir mi padre me dijo que estaría fuera de la mansión y que se llevaría a Lucius, Rabastan y Bella con él– dijo sonriendo disimuladamente.

– Ahhh si– fue lo único capaz de responder.

– Ya casi termino Dragón, pásame las fresas– pidió Harry.

Draco suspiro y fue por las fresas.

Media hora después el pastel estaba listo.

– Creo que deberías tomar una ducha– dijo Harry mirándolo burlón– así estaremos listos cuando mi padre llegue.

– Si tienes razón– respondió Draco– ¿te bañas conmigo? – pregunto sonriendo.

– Mejor después, acabo de recordar una receta que podría preparar para la comida de mañana y tengo que ver que todos los ingredientes estén aquí– dijo quitándose el delantal– pero te busco para ir con mi padre.

– Está bien– se rindió Draco.

Después de que Draco se fuera se había concentrado en buscar todo lo que necesitaría que no se dio cuenta del tiempo. Se sobresaltó cuando apareció un elfo.

– Joven amo– llamo retorciéndose las manos– Hokey no quiere ser entrometido, pero solo quería avisarle que el amo Lord Voldemort regreso.

– Gracias por avisar, ¿podrías decirle que lo veo en media hora en su despacho? – pidió– ¿y también podrías llevarte los cubiertos y la tarta para preparar un lugar donde tomar té?

– Por supuesto amo, Hokey lo hará feliz.

Harry despidió al elfo y subió a buscar a Draco.

Lo encontró limpio y arreglado.

– Draco mi padre ya llego– llamo acercándose.

– Harry ya lo pensé y creo que deberías de aprovechar este tiempo con el– dijo tranquilo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry confundido.

– A que casi no pasan tiempo juntos y este sería un buen momento para compartir con tu padre– dijo acariciando su mejilla– no soy tonto, sé que Tom tiene celos del tiempo que paso con su adorado hijo, lo veo en su mirada y créeme que lo entiendo. Por eso te pido que este tiempo lo disfruten como padre e hijo.

Harry bajo la vista comprendiendo.

– Bien, pero después haré una tarta para nosotros dos– dijo sonriendo.

– Me conformaría con chocolate– dijo insinuante mientras recorría su pecho– _mucho_ _chocolate._

Harry se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio.

– P-por mí está bien– tartamudeo.

– Lo se– dijo Draco tomándolo por caderas y besándolo– y ahora ve con tu padre antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana : )**

 **Un abrazo a todos : D**


	33. Tarta para padre

**Hola a todos! he regresado! Lamento mucho la larga ausencia : ( pero surgieron algunos problemas...pero ahora les dejare los dos capitulos que les debo ; )**

 **Leerán un poco mas de miel con Tom y Harry y algo de Tom/ James ;) espero que les guste...**

 **Respuestas para aquellos que no tienen cuenta o no iniciaron sesión ; )**

 **Lucero Potter 17: Jajjaaja que parte te hizo llorar? O_O Siiii un poco de Tomarry no hace daño ; ) que bueno que te gusto jejeje Oh? No estés deprimida, recuerda sonreír : ) me da mucho gusto saber al menos el capitulo sirvió para hacerte sonreír : D Gracias por creer algo tan bueno y lindo de mi : D eres un amor! Nos leemos pronto ; )**

 **Akuno-P: Se que ya conteste tu comentario! pero solo quería darte la Bienvenida de nuevo y agradecer por tus palabras!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 33:**_ **Tarta para padre**

 ** _TR***HR_**

Tom caminaba hacia su despacho, un elfo le había avisado que Harry lo estaba esperando ahí. Toco una vez y entro.

Se sorprendió al ver su escritorio convertido en una mesa de té. Se acercó sonriendo.

– ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa? – pregunto Tom.

– Solo quiero entregarle a mi padre consentido su primera tarta hecha por mi– dijo sonrojado, sosteniendo la tarta frente a su padre.

– No tenías que hacerlo– respondió Tom besando su frente con cariño– pero gracias, significa mucho para mí.

– Para mi también– dijo Harry sonriendo y poniendo la tarta sobre la mesa– ¡vamos, pártela! – pidió emocionado.

Tom sonrió contento, tomo el cuchillo y partió la tarta para probarla.

– ¡Esta deliciosa Harry! – exclamo sorprendido– no querrías cambiar de carrera y convertirte en chef en lugar de auror– dijo sonriendo– así estarías más seguro y harías algo que te gusta.

Harry sonrió feliz por los cumplidos de su padre.

– No quiero ser auror– respondió contento mientras repartía la tarta– pero puedo pensarme lo de ser chef.

Tom sonrió complacido.

Estuvieron platicando acerca de todo y nada a la vez, hasta que Harry carraspeo llamando la atención de su padre.

– Sabes, con todo lo que sucedió con Draco en Hogwarts y después de sacarnos del Colegio…– Harry se removió incomodo– no te dije algo sobre Dumbledore– miro a su padre brevemente.

– Esta bien Harry– dijo Tom apretando suavemente la mano de su hijo– ahora puedes decirme.

– El me mostró muchos recuerdos sobre tu infancia– dijo sonriendo– por cierto, no puedo creer que sea tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta lo mucho que nos parecemos– miro a su padre riendo ligeramente– eras un niño muy gruñón y autoritario.

Tom sonrió ampliamente.

– Si, recuerdo que lo fui…

– Padre…– Harry vacilo– la intención de Dumbledore para mostrarme tus recuerdas es que destruya tus horrocruxes– se removió incomodo en la silla y miro intensamente a su padre– ¿Cuántos tienes?

Tom guardo silencio mientras observaba las expresiones de su hijo y su mirada sin querer viajo hacia la cicatriz que hizo famoso a su heredero.

– Siempre creí que hice seis horrocrux– empezó Tom con voz baja y sin dejar los ojos de su hijo– pero…creo que podría haber hecho una de forma accidental– dijo, mirando la sorpresa y el miedo en los ojos de su hijo.

– _¿¡Siete!?_ – exclamo Harry en shock.

– Porque crees que me perdí en la locura cuando fragmente tantas veces mi alma– argumento Tom– antes de que Dumbledore me borrara la memoria…solo planeaba quedarme con los que ya había hecho – Tom tosió para cubrir su vergüenza cuando Harry lo miro asombrado.

– ¿Cuáles son tus horrocruxes y donde están? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

– Bueno, el primero que hice fue el anillo– se interrumpió cuando vio asentir a su hijo y levanto una ceja.

– Dumbledore me mostró un recuerdo sobre lo que sucedió en la choza de ahhh supongo que mi abuela– se encogió de hombros cuando vio a su padre hacer una mueca.

– Si, bueno…– miro incomodo hacia otro lado– no importa ahora…lo que importa es que si Dumbledore sabe eso entonces debe tener mi anillo– gruño chasqueando la lengua– bueno, desde que dijiste que te mostró mi infancia entendí que mi secreto había sido descubierto– dijo suspirando.

– Bueno– Harry lo miro indeciso– podría intentar sacarle la verdad a Dumbledore– intento sonreír.

– No, esta bien Harry– negó Tom– todavía tengo los demás– aunque…– sonrió maliciosamente– si el lo ha encontrado lo sabremos pronto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Harry, descolocado al ver la fría sonrisa de su padre.

– El anillo tiene una maldición– susurro Tom de forma conspiratoria– si el lo ha tocado con la mano desnuda…digamos que en poco tiempo no tendremos que preocuparnos por deshacernos de el– dijo con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, asombrado.

– ¿Y cuales son los otros? – pregunto mirando a su padre con avidez.

– El diario…que _destruiste_ por cierto– agrego mirándolo con intención.

– Dos y quedan cinco– dijo Harry sonrojado– ¿Cuáles son?

– La copa de Hufflepuff– dijo Tom sonriendo– esta escondida en una de las bóvedas de Bella– miro hacia la ventana y suspiro– esos fueron los únicos que tenia cuando conocí a James…después de que el supo mi secreto me hizo jurar que no seguiría por ese camino.

Harry miro a su padre con tristeza y asintió.

– Creo que entonces tendrás un serio problema cuando papá regrese y sepa cuantos hiciste– dijo Harry intentando aligerar el estado de animo de su padre y teniendo éxito.

– Si, creo que podrías tener razón– Tom estuvo de acuerdo– después de eso hice un relicario que pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin y…

– _¿¡Que!?_ – jadeo Harry con los ojos abiertos en el horror– Oh, padre…creo que Salazar tendrá un ataque al corazón cuando lo sepa– dijo soltando risitas.

– ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Tom confundido.

– Tengo un retrato de Salazar en mis habitaciones privadas en Hogwarts y a veces platicamos– hizo una mueca de disgusto– no creo que le agrade saber que contaminaste uno de sus objetos personales con magia oscura– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Bueno…– empezó Tom nervioso– el no tiene porque enterarse…después de todo solo lo sabemos tu y yo– clavo una mirada oscura en su hijo antes de continuar– y _ninguno_ le dira nada, ¿cierto Harry?

Harry se rió divertido.

– Por supuesto– dijo sonriendo.

– Si…como te decía– continuo mas tranquilo– después del relicario me fui en un viaje a buscar a diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y…– se interrumpió exasperado cuando vio a su hijo golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano– ¿ahora que?

– Olvidalo padre– dijo con un suspiro– mejor ni mencionar eso a Rowena o creo que podría salir de su retrato para matarte ella misma– miro a su padre y puso los ojos en blanco– ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los fundadores? – pregunto sarcástico.

– No me hables en ese tono jovencito– reprendio Tom cruzándose de brazos– no contestare esa pregunta…como te decía, después de la diadema hubo un horrocux accidental– dijo Tom nervioso y preocupado– fue poco después de que me entere de la profecía, que dudo mucho que sea verdad– agrego pensativo– como sea– miro a su hijo con vergüenza– debes entender que después de todas las veces que fragmente mi alma, estaba…inestable– susurro.

Harry estaba preocupado de verdad ahora.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto con miedo.

– No es que– susurro Tom mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de su hijo– sino, quien.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer agua helada. Sentía como si el aire se hubiera vuelto solido y no pudiera entrar a sus pulmones. Con los ojos aun puestos en su padre logro tartamudear.

– ¿Y-yo? – pregunto en shock.

Tom trago saliva y asintió.

– Perdóname Harry– se apresuro Tom tomando la mano de su hijo– nunca fue mi intención.

– Es-esta bien– dijo Harry aun perdido– creo que lo entiendo– miro al vació por unos minutos antes de continuar– tengo una parte de tu alma dentro de mi– susurro conmocionado– eso no es necesariamente malo ¿cierto? – pregunto preocupado.

– No, no lo creo– se apresuro Tom, reconfortando a su hijo– quiero decir, he estado investigando y creo que el hecho de que seas mi hijo te ha salvado de las consecuencias de ser un horrocrux vivo– Tom estaba asustado de perder a Harry– pero no te preocupes, estoy investigando como sacarte ese pedazo de alma sin hacerte daño, no importa que tenga que destruirla para no dañarte y…

– _¡No!_ – exclamo Harry rápidamente– no, esta bien, no me importa tener un pedazo de tu alma– se apresuro a explicar– puedo cuidarla por ti y asegurarme de no perderte…has investigado y no me hará ningún mal tenerla.

– ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Tom aturdido.

– Claro– dijo Harry con una sonrisa temblorosa- así podría estar mas cerca de ti.

– Entonces solo tendré que absorber la copa, el relicario y la diadema– dijo Tom con un suspiro– tu y Nagini se mantendrán así y…

– _¿¡Nagini!?_ – exclamo Harry en shock.

– Si…veras…ella fue el último– dijo avergonzado.

– Ahora entiendo como es que cambiaste tanto– suspiro Harry y luego inclino la cabeza mirando a su padre con atención– pero, si no has absorbido los horrocruxes y solo han sido destruidos dos… ¿Cómo es que ahora estas cuerdo? – se apresuro a aclarar cuando vio la ceja alzada de su padre– me refiero a que, tienes sentimientos ahora y ya no eres ese ser cruel, lleno de maldad.

Tom miro hacia otro lado y se levanto de la mesa para ir hacia la ventana. No se había percatado de que había anochecido, pronto seria hora de la cena.

– ¿Padre? – pregunto Harry preocupado, acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el tenso hombro.

– Sabes que tome una poción para recuperar mi cuerpo– dijo aun sin mirar a su hijo– pero solo es eso Harry, solo un caparazón– dijo mirándolo intensamente– en el fondo sigo siendo Lord Voldemort– suspiro.

– Pero…– Harry sacudió su cabeza con fuerza– no entiendo, quieres decir…

– Escucha Harry– pidió Tom sosteniendo la cara preocupada de su hijo– he vivido mucho tiempo y he observado los comportamientos _normales_ de las familias– hizo una mueca– cuando recupere mis recuerdos, también recordé sentimientos que tuve en algún momento y se que muchas veces…puedo llegar a sentirlos, pero…– negó suavemente y dejo un beso en su frente– fragmentar mi alma para tener la inmortalidad no solo afecto mi físico…me quito los sentimientos, las emociones…yo– lo soltó sintiéndose sucio– a mi no me importa matar y torturar, si no lo hago es porque se que eso no es lo que quieres– soltó un profundo suspiro– gracias a ti puedo intentar ser mejor, es por _ti_ que lo soy– apretó los puños y continuo– por eso debo recuperar esas partes de alma que quedan– miro con tristeza a su hijo– quiero recuperar mas emociones que he perdido.

– ¿Quieres decir que no tienes sentimientos por mi o por mi papá? – pregunto sintiéndose dolido.

– No, Harry– dijo Tom negando frenéticamente– eres mi hijo y te quiero… creo que es precisamente porque eres mi hijo y tenemos esa enorme conexión que puedo tener sentimientos por ti y por James– aseguro mirando los ojos verdes brillantes con lagrimas no derramadas– pero por los demás…– se encogió de hombros con indiferencia– Lucius, Severus, tus padrinos…hasta Draco– Tom negó suavemente como pidiendo disculpas– no me interesa si algo les sucede.

– Pero ayudaste a Draco– dijo Harry apresurado.

– Si– asintió Tom sonriendo– pero solo fue porque te importa a _ti_ – enfatizo mirándolo con seriedad– si no fuera por eso, no me hubiera importado que le sucediera a el o a cualquiera pero…– movió la varita, conjurando una parvada de pájaros que revolotearon por la habitación y sonrió─ quiero volver a ser un hombre completo– miro a su hijo y lo abrazo– por ti y por James…se que se merecen algo mejor.

Harry sintió las lagrimas derramarse calientes por sus mejillas y abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

– Gracias padre– sollozo– gracias por intentarlo.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo hasta que Tom los condujo a un sofá frente al fuego.

– Te ayudare a ser tu mismo otra vez– dijo Harry con firmeza, cómodo entre los brazos de su padre– ¿donde puedo encontrar el relicario y la diadema?

– El relicario debería seguir en la cueva que lo escondí– dijo pensativo– pero la diadema esta en Hogwarts, esa si podrías conseguirla por mi– pidió sonriendo.

– ¿En donde exactamente? – pregunto emocionado.

– En la habitación que viene y va– respondió sonriendo– esta en…

– La habitación de los Menesteres– interrumpió Harry sonriente– esta en el séptimo piso.

– Si– respondió Tom divertido– no se porque quiero explicarle cosas al hijo de un merodeador.

Harry jadeo sorprendido.

– ¿Sabes de los merodeadores? – pregunto asombrado.

– Por supuesto– dijo presumido– tengo un hijo con uno de ellos– dijo sarcástico.

Harry se deshizo en risitas.

– Cierto– dijo divertido– la conseguiré para ti y te la daré, con una condición– pidió alzando el dedo índice.

– ¿Así? ¿Cuál? – pregunto Tom interesado.

– ¿Me cuentas cuando te rendiste y le pediste perdón a papá? – pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

Tom soltó un suspiro y negó.

– ¿Y si te dijera que ese recuerdo tienes escenas para adultos? – pregunto levantando las cejas– ¿Aun asi quisieras escucharlo?

Harry asintió sonriendo.

– Podría darme ideas para probar con Draco– dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

Tom rechino los dientes con fuerza e intento controlar su respiración.

– Hare de cuenta que no has dado a entender que has perdido tu inocencia cariño– dijo a través de los dientes apretados– porque seria una lastima que hice mucho por salvar a tu novio solo para que lo mate en este mismo momento– gruño apretando su varita.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado y se sonrojo con vergüenza.

– No se de que hablas padre– dijo rápidamente– Draco y yo no hemos hecho nada– agrego con torpeza.

Tom gimió y apretó el puente de su hermosa y completa nariz con fuerza.

– Tendré que hacerle otra visita a Pettigrew hoy– susurro con voz fría.

– Olvida lo que dije– dijo abrazándolo por el cuello– mejor háblame mas de ti y papá– pidió, intentando borrar los malos pensamientos de su padre y haciendo una nota mental de mantener alejado a Draco de su padre por lo que restaba del día.

– Muy bien– dijo suspirando– pero de una vez te advierto– dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada– no quiero burlas– sentencio.

Harry se tapo la boca para no reírse y asintió.

Tom se acomodo mejor y puso a Harry sobre su regazo pero después recordó lo que diría y coloco un cojin entre su entrepierna y su hijo. Solo por si las dudas.

 _"Después de lo que había sucedido en el ministerio, Voldemort decidió salir de Inglaterra. Viajo durante un par de semanas por varios países, aprendiendo más sobre magia oscura y tratando de dar sentido a lo que había hecho con ese chico._

 _Esta de sobra decir que cada mañana que se levantaba y al terminar el día, lo que se encontraba en su mente era el. Ese chico de cabello alborotada y dulces labios._

 _Durante esos días quiso ignorarlo. Hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar, intento ignorar lo que podría significar el incesante hormigueo que lo recorría cuando tocaba alguna parte de su piel expuesta. Cabe decir que eso solo duro un par de días._

 _Había_ _pasado muchos años estudiando magia del alma como para no darse una idea de lo que podría significar. Solo que no podía creer que eso fuera posible, es decir, el no creía en esas tonterías._

 _Cuando termino matando a uno de sus mentores en un ataque de ira provocado por la falta de sueño y el estrés de dar vueltas en los mismos pensamientos, decidió que tenia que aceptar la verdad y utilizar la nueva información en su beneficio. El hecho de que podría estar atrapado con el chico no quería decir que tenía que dejar su misión._

 _Regreso a Inglaterra un par de días después, pero como no había estado prestando atención a su alrededor, no recordó que las vacaciones habían terminado y los jóvenes habían regresado al Colegio. Busco a Abraxas inmediatamente y asalto su biblioteca, intentando en vano encontrar nueva información. Información que refutara sus conclusiones. Todo en vano._

 _Su comportamiento extraño no paso desapercibido para su anfitrión, que intento saber la razón de la constante irritación de su señor. Después de tres días de cuestionamientos por parte de su seguidor decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su mansión._

 _Una vez ahí y sintiendo que no tenia mas opciones, se tomo el tiempo de escribir una pequeña carta para el joven Potter y pedirle que se vieran en Hogsmeade el fin de semana. Por supuesto, la carta regreso a otro día con la respuesta afirmativa y una disculpa exigida._

 _Los días restantes se llenaron de tranquilidad y anticipación nerviosa. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer y lo que tenía que hacer. Eso no quiere decir que le diría toda la verdad al chico, primero tenia que ver como iban a ser las cosas._

 _El domingo había amanecido muy frío y la nieve caía sin parar. No que fuera un problema para el, extrañamente o no tanto, prefería los climas fríos. Se vistió con un par de pantalones negros formales y una camisa verde botella, se puso una túnica negra; tomo unos guantes y bufanda y se dirigió a Hogsmeade._

 _Llego a Hogsmeade poco tiempo después de que los jóvenes del Colegio comenzaran a llegar. Se mantuvo en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, intentando no llamar la atención. A lo lejos lo vio caminar junto con un grupo de chicos de su edad y una mujer pelirroja. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca en molestia. Esa debía ser la sangresucia con la que James estaba obsesionado. Relajo sus facciones cuando vio al chico notar su presencia y alejarse sutilmente de la pelirroja. Sonrió de lado recordando su objetivo de alejarlo de las amistades innecesarias. Eso podría ser más fácil de lo pensado._

 _Coloco una falsa mascara de alegría en su rostro cuando se dirigieron a el._

– _Hola James_ – _saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa_ – _joven Black_ – _saludo al chico que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

– _Hola_ – _respondió James avergonzado._

– _Lord Black_ – _saludo Sirius con sospecha_ – _no sabia que vendría a Hogsmeade_ – _miro a su amigo y levanto las cejas_ – _¿tu si, James?_ – _pregunto mirándolo seriamente._

– _En realidad_ – _hablo Tom desviando la atención del nervioso chico_ – _James tampoco sabia que vendría, ¿no es así, James?_

– _No_ – _se apresuro a responder_ – _pero es una agradable sorpresa._

 _Tom no contesto, se limito a mirar con suficiencia a la niña pelirroja que lo miraba con sospecha y abierta molestia._

– _Bueno y nos vas a presentar James_ – _pidió Lily._

– _Ah, si claro_ – _dijo aclarándose la garganta sin verlos_ – _el es Lord Thomas Black, lo conocí en el baile que ofreció la familia Black_ – _miro a Tom con los ojos brillantes y después miro a sus amigos nervioso_ – _estos son mis mejores amigos_ – _Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y ya conoces a Sirius_ – _dijo sonriendo_ – _esta es Lily Evans, es ahhh una buena amiga_ – _aclaro nervioso._

 _Lily lo miro asombrada y después frunció el ceño al hombre frente a ella._

 _Para Tom era claro que ella se había dado cuenta que había sido reemplazada en los afectos del joven heredero Potter y eso solo aumento el excelente humor de Tom._

– _Pues es un gusto conocerlos niños_ – _dijo haciendo énfasis deliberadamente en la palabra niños, mientras media a la pelirroja con una mirada_ – _James_ – _llamo mirando al chico con atención_ – _se que no habíamos quedado de vernos y no quisiera interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos pero_ – _se interrumpió sacando un sobre de su túnica y_ _sonrió_ – _hable con el jefe de aurores y me dio una carta para ti._

– _El jefe de aurores conoce a su padre_ – _respondió Lily cruzándose de brazos._

– _Por supuesto_ – _respondió Tom sonriendo de lado_ – _pero como James sabe_ – _dijo mirando al moreno_ – _me refiero al jefe de aurores francés._

 _Lily, Remus y Peter lo miraron asombrados._

– _¿Planeas irte de Inglaterra?_ – _pregunto Lily sorprendida._

– _Bueno, aun no lo se_ – _respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ – _pero quiero considerar todas mis opciones_ – _miro a Tom y se acerco despacio_ – _tengo asuntos que atender chicos, creo que los veré mas tarde._

– _¿Tu padre sabe de esto James?_ – _pregunto Sirius con seriedad._

– _Por supuesto_ – _respondió Tom_ _rápidamente_ – _hable con Charlus Potter antes de venir en busca de James_ – _explico sonriendo_ – _no tuvo ningún problema_ – _se giro al chico y_ _asintió_ – _¿nos vamos?_

 _James asintió y se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos con una ola._

 _Tom abrió el camino siendo seguido de cerca por un silencioso James. Cuando estuvo seguro de que habían perdido a los jóvenes se detuvo en un callejón y se recargo, sonriendo con picardía al joven._

– _¿Crees que estemos a salvo para tener una conversación tranquila sin que tus amigos nos espíen?_ – _pregunto levantando las cejas._

 _James soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza._

– _Dudo mucho que Sirius se quede tranquilo y estoy seguro que arrastrara a los demás para buscarnos._

 _Tom tarareo y extendió su mano hacia el chico._

– _Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar mas privad_ – _dijo sonriendo_ – _Londres muggle, tal vez._

 _James miro la mano con incertidumbre._

– _¿Confías en mi, James?_ – _pregunto con voz sedosa._

 _James suspiro._

– _No_ _debería_ – _dijo antes de tomar la mano extendida con firmeza._

 _Tom sonrió complacido antes de desaparecer._

 _James se tambaleo al aparecer, pero un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, estabilizándolo. Levanto la vista y le sonrió agradecido al hombre antes de fruncir el ceño y retirarse apresuradamente._

– _¿Dónde estamos?_ – _exigió mirando a su alrededor._

 _Tom sonrió divertido y miro la amplia sala de estar._

– _Es un departamento muggle que compre hace mucho tiempo._

 _James levanto una ceja y asintió. Se quedo parado mirando los diversos objetos que decoraban la sala de estar._

– _Por que no tomamos asiento_ – _pidió Tom conduciendo al chico al gran y cómodo sofá de terciopelo verde_ – _tengo algunas cosas que decirte._

 _James lo siguió. Tomando asiento en medio del sofá, se giro y lo miro con una altiva ceja alzada._

– _¿Me dirás porque me besaste y después me trataste de forma tan fría?_ – _pidió con indiferencia_ – _después de todo, no te pedí que lo hicieras._

 _Tom asintió, sabiendo que el chico se la iba a poner difícil. Sin contestar, movió su varita y apareció un servicio de te. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras servia ambas tazas y le entregaba la suya a un moreno molesto._

– _Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento_ – _dijo por fin Tom en un susurro, James no tenia que saber cuanto le había costado decir esas pocas palabras_ – _no debí haberte faltado al respeto de esa manera_ – _agrego sorbiendo una pequeña cantidad de tè_ – _el problema es…_ – _miro al chico fijamente y se lamió los labios_ – _que desde que te conocí desee hacerlo_ – _observo complacido como se sonrojaba el chico_ – _pero eso no debió haber sucedido_ – _dijo con una ligera molestia._

– _¿Por qué no?_ – _replico James rápidamente._

– _Porque aun eres un **niño** James_– _respondió Tom exasperado_ – _sigues siendo menor de edad y yo soy un hombre mucho mayor que tu_ – _agrego midiendo la reacción del chico._

– _¡No soy un niño!_ – _exclamo molesto_ – _voy a cumplir 17 años en marzo_ – _agrego rápidamente, intentando disuadir al mayor._

– _Eso no importa James_ – _respondió con seriedad Tom, aunque enormemente complacido con la vehemencia del chico_ – _soy muchos años mayor que tu y eso debería ser suficiente razón._

– _A mi no me importa la edad_ – _replico de nuevo_ – _estoy seguro que mis padres entenderán si les explico las razones._

– _¡No!_ – _exclamo Tom apresurado_ – _si le dices algo sobre esto entonces te prohibieran verme y me podrían mandar a Azkaban_ – _agrego cuando lo vio mirarlo asombrado_ – _después de todo, te bese cuando sigues siendo un menor_ – _susurro con voz sedosa._

 _James asintió mirando hipnotizado los ojos verdes._

– _Esta bien James_ – _suspiro Tom con falso pesar_ – _si estas seguro podríamos intentar algo juntos_ – _dijo alejando su taza con cuidado_ – _pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a **nadie,**_ **_absolutamente a nadie,_** _lo que suceda entre nosotros_ – _susurro acercándose y acariciando la suave mejilla del moreno, anticipando las sensaciones que produciría su toque y reprimiendo un gemido_ – _prométemelo y te besare de nuevo_ – _dijo ganándose un estremecimiento del menor_ – _prométeme que no le dirás nada de nosotros a tus amigos_ – _pidió con urgencia._

– _Te lo prometo_ – _jadeo James dejando caer su taza sin cuidado y acercándose mas_ – _no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius sobre nosotros_ – _prometió perdido en la belleza de esa mirada oscura._

 _Tom sonrió de lado, sabiendo que ahora lo tenia completamente atrapado en su trampa. Ahora era tiempo de conseguir el premio tan anhelado en los últimos días._

 _Se acerco cerrando la distancia con rapidez y presiono sus labios en los deliciosos labios del moreno. Reprimió un gemido cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y el sabor de esos labios de pecado explotando en su boca._

 _James por el contrario se dejo disfrutar del momento con abandono. Devolvió el beso con urgencia y gimió suavemente cuando enterró sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello castaño. Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable se separo con renuencia y miro los brillantes ojos verdes._

– _Eso fue aun mas fantástico que la primera vez_ – _susurro asombrado, sonrojándose cuando Tom se rió suavemente_ – _lo digo de verdad, he besado a algunas chicas en el Colegio pero nunca he sentido estas_ _sensaciones_ – _replico defendiéndose de la suave burla._

– _¿Qué sientes?_ – _pregunto Tom curioso, quería saber si sentía lo mismo que sentía el cada vez que se tocaban._

– _Cada parte que tocas hormiguea incontrolable, como si una corriente de magia pasara por mi cuerpo sin cesar_ – _susurro acercándose de nuevo y tocando el rostro de mayor, deteniéndose en los suaves labios_ – _siento que no puedo tener suficiente._

 _Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de aclarar su rostro en una sonrisa discreta y llena de complicidad._

– _Eso es algo bueno_ – _dijo acercándose a los labios rojos_ – _porque yo tampoco puedo tener suficiente de ti_ – _dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente._

 _Después_ _de unos minutos Tom se retiro con dificultad. Si no paraba ahora tomaría al chico en el sofá sin importarle lo que dijera._

– _Deberías regresar con tus amigos_ – _dijo separándose del cuerpo del moreno_ – _se preguntaran que tomo tanto tiempo y no podemos levantar sospechas_ – _se levanto intentando aclarar su mente de nuevo_ – _pero te mandare una lechuza en unos días._

 _James se levanto tambaleante y asintió._

– _Esta bien─ respondió con voz temblorosa_ – _¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?_ – _pregunto mirándolo con anhelo._

– _No lo se James_ – _respondió Tom bruscamente_ – _lo siento_ – _dijo apresurado al ver la mirada dolida del niño_ – _tengo mucho trabajo y estoy en una investigación importante._

– _Lo entiendo_ – _respondió James con tristeza y camino hacia la puerta_ – _pasare tiempo con mis amigos._

 _Tom frunció el ceño al imaginar a James pasando tiempo con la niña pelirroja y gruño deteniéndolo._

– _A donde vas James_ – _llamo sosteniendo su brazo_ – _ni siquiera sabes donde estamos_ – _agrego con mas suavidad_ – _te llevare al punto donde desaparecimos y te dejare con tus amigos, no quisiera que te pasara algo_ – _lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas, mirándolo intensamente_ – _solo…intenta no pasar mucho tiempo con esa niña pelirroja_ – _dijo con una mueca_ – _no es una buena influencia para ti_ – _agrego como explicación._

 _James lo miro sorprendido y después sonrió ampliamente._

– _Esta bien Tom_ – _dijo tomando su cara en sus manos_ – _ahora eres tu quien me interesa_ – _agrego besando suavemente sus labios._

 _Tom gruño y beso con posesión al moreno. Después le sonrió suavemente y desaparecieron rumbo a Hogsmeade."_

Harry sonreía con ternura y abrazaba a su padre con fuerza.

– No sabia que fueras un pervertido padre– dijo riendo– mira que seducir a un niño de 16 años cuando tú tenías… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuarenta?

– Silencio niño– reprendió Tom con el ceño fruncido– además, James y yo no hicimos nada hasta que cumplió 17 años.

– Si, en dos meses– agrego con sarcasmo.

Tom le dio un jalón de orejas.

– Por cierto– dijo Harry sobándose – ¿Hasta cuando te diste cuenta que lo querías? – pregunto mirando a su padre.

Tom suspiro y miro hacia el techo.

– Nunca fui muy bueno en el departamento del amor– dijo como explicación– pero no te preocupes que James era tan testarudo como tu– agrego sonriendo– después de eso estuvimos enviándonos cartas por un mes antes de poder verlo otra vez.

Harry levanto una ceja.

– ¿Seguías buscando una forma de utilizarlo? – pregunto con desconfianza.

– Sabes que yo no dejo las cosas a la mitad– respondió Tom burlón– pero debes recordar que mi primer objetivo no fue utilizarlo– dijo con un guiño– sino alejarlo de cierta insoportable chica pelirroja.

Harry soltó una risita. Su padre era adorable cuando estaba celoso. Lo cual le hizo recordar la otra parte de su plan.

– Sabes padre– llamo– quería proponerte algo– dijo evaluando la reacción de su padre.

– ¿Si? – pregunto mirándolo atento.

– Quiero dejar de tomar la poción para dormir sin sueños y visitar a papá otra vez– dejo caer– estoy seguro que me pueden decir donde están– se apresuró a explicar.

Tom dejo frunció el ceño por un momento antes de reemplazarlo con una ceja alzada.

– Podría ser peligroso– dijo serio– no creo que…

– Draco siempre está conmigo– declaro ansioso– si algo sucediera él les avisaría inmediatamente.

Tom lo pensó mejor y asintió. Lo mejor era que fuera bajo sus reglas y no sin saber lo que pretendía hacer el testarudo niño.

– Solo será una vez a la semana y bajo la supervisión de Severus, Draco o yo– explico con firmeza.

– Si padre– acepto inmediatamente emocionado.

– Dile a James cuando lo veas, que lo extraño y que el frío de mi cama es más intenso sin el– dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo ruborizándose– no quiero saber lo que estás pensando.

Tom soltó una carcajada, divertido por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar a su sonrojado hijo.

* * *

 **En unos momentos subo el siguiente capitulo ; )**


	34. Pasión

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Les dejo el** **siguiente** **cap ; )**

 **Nos leemos el sabado...**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 34:** **Pasión**_

Cuando por la noche Harry regreso a su habitación, la cena ya había pasado.

– ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto Draco levantando la vista de su libro de pociones.

– Si, gracias– dijo dándole un besito.

– Hey, ¿eso que fue? – preguntó con fingida indignación– merezco un verdadero beso por preocuparme por mi novio– dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Harry soltó una risita y despacio se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Draco, tomándolo de las mejillas se acercó lentamente a sus labios y presiono los suyos. Sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus caderas y cedió ante la presión de la lengua de su amante. Recorrió con la propia la boca de Draco una y otra vez y permitió que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. Cuando se separaron buscando aire Draco dejo caer la cabeza sobre la cabecera de la cama y respiro profundo.

– Un solo beso tuyo es capaz de calentarme en un segundo Harry– susurro jadeando.

– Lo tendré en cuenta para la siguiente oportunidad– dijo acercándose nuevamente.

Draco lo tomo de las caderas y lo giro sobre la cama.

– ¿Te gusta provocarme, no es así Potter? – pregunto con voz ronca mirándolo a los ojos con altivez– te gusta que acaricie tus suaves muslos, tus caderas, tu pecho…– dijo pasando las manos por cada una de esas partes.

Harry jadeo asintiendo y abriendo más las piernas.

– ¿Ansioso? – preguntó Draco deslizando su entrepierna contra la de Harry lentamente, muy lentamente disfrutando la sensación del roce de la tela.

– Si y no sabes cuánto– jadeo intentando mover sus caderas pero Draco lo tenía bien sujeto.

– Lo averiguaremos, veremos qué tan pervertido puede ser _San Potter_ – susurro en su oído, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Harry respiraba con dificultad pero aun así se las arregló para tomar por los hombros a Draco y darle la vuelta.

Draco sintió como el colchón se pegaba a su espalda y miro a Harry sorprendido.

– Draco– susurro Harry todavía jadeando– deberías saber que no es bueno jugar con fuego– dijo haciendo un giro de muñeca y dejándolo completamente desnudo– porque te puedes quemar.

Draco soltó un jadeo sorprendido y quiso recuperar el control pero le fue negado por Harry.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con una media sonrisa– ¿Acaso no te gusta sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo? ¿O quieres que este desnudo también? – movió su mano y su propia ropa desaparecio– ¿Así te gusta más? – dijo rozando sus miembros despiertos recibiendo un ronco gemido por parte de Draco– ¿Quieres disfrutar de mi cuerpo caliente y dispuesto para ti? – susurro moviendo sus caderas lentamente.

Draco se negó a responder pero sus caderas no obedecieron la orden.

– ¿Te gusta verme con las piernas abiertas, esperando ansioso que me poseas? – pregunto mordiendo su oreja y sonriendo al escuchar el gemido de excitación que provocaban sus palabras– lo veo en tus ojos, veo el deseo incontrolable que sientes… deseas follarme duro y escuchar como grito tu nombre mientras lo haces, deseas…

– ¡Si, joder lo deseo! – gimió fuertemente Draco dándole la vuelta a Harry y empotrándolo en la cama– pero a ti te gusta no es así Harry– jadeo sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo– te gusta sentir mi boca devorando tu polla– sonrió de lado al oír el gemido de su moreno, pero tenía que sufrir más de lo que lo hizo sufrir a el– te vuelve loco sentir mi lengua paseando por tu culo, metiéndose muy profundo. Te gusta abrirte de piernas para que te folle con fuerza porque te derrite sentir mi grande, caliente y dura polla– movió su pelvis enfatizando cada adjetivo– enterrada profundamente en tu culo mientras me ruegas por mas– descendió a morder una tetilla con fuerza– Te gusta la sensación de mi polla abriéndote en cada embestida– escucho los gemidos y lloriqueos del moreno y continuo, sabía que faltaba tan poco para oír lo que tanto deseaba– porque así es Harry y no lo puedes negar, te gusta que te folle, te gusta sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo tanto como a mi gusta sentir tu delicioso cuerpo bajo el mío gimiendo ansioso y retorciéndose de placer como lo haces ahora– dijo observando como el moreno serpenteaba bajo su cuerpo buscando darse algo de alivio.

– Por favor…ya no aguanto más…necesito…– jadeaba sin control.

– ¡Dímelo! Dime que necesitas Harry, dímelo y te lo daré– hablo con voz ronca deslizando sus labios por su cuello.

– ¡A ti joder! – grito desesperado, ya nada le importaba solo quería tenerlo dentro de élv ¡Necesito tu polla cogiéndome ahora! ¡Quiero sentir lo duro y caliente que estas por mí! ¡Necesito penetrarme con ella mientras reboto con fuerza sobre tu regazo! Quiero sentir tus manos quitándome la razón con sus caricias mientras tus labios me devoran entero. ¡Deseo sentir tus labios por todo mi cuerpo marcándolo como tuyo, quiero gritar tan fuerte, rogando porque me des más duro y más rápido hasta que ya no pueda más!

– Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti bebé– jadeo Draco sonriendo lascivo– ahora compláceme y abre esas deliciosas piernas para mi Harry, solo para mi bebé– pidió con lujuria mientras clavaba sus oscurecidos ojos en los de su amante que obedeció inmediatamente gimiendo con pasión– así bebé, me encanta cuando ofreces tu cuerpo así para mi– y sin decir nada separo más las piernas de Harry de un tirón y se empalo con fuerza sintiendo ese anillo de músculos oponer esa placentera resistencia.

El placer era tanto que ambos sintieron que perdieron la visión por unos segundos mientras sus gemidos reverberaban por toda la habitación.

Harry enrosco inmediatamente sus piernas en las caderas de Draco y comenzó moverse encontrando las caderas de su amante con rápidos movimientos.

Por su parte Draco se empalaba dentro de ese estrecho y caliente canal una y otra vez con rápidos movimientos certeros.

– Oh, sí así– jadeo Harry cuando Draco se movió más rápido– quiero más– pidió con un gemido.

Con un impulso se giró y quedo sobre las caderas de su rubio y sonrió de lado con lujuria. Subió y bajo lentamente sobre el miembro mordiéndose los labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Ahhhh, se siente tan bien– jadeo penetrándose despacio– estas tan duro y tan caliente– gimió deslizando sus manos sobre el blanco pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente buscando oxígeno– adoro ver como entra y sale de mi cuerpo con fuerza– jadeo mirando cómo se empalaba sobre el miembro de Draco que solo gemía y lo penetraba con más fuerza.

Después de unas cuantas envestidas más Draco lo tomo fuertemente de las caderas y lo coloco sobre la cama boca abajo y le levanto las caderas.

– Te gusta que te monte ¿no es así _Potter_? – preguntó jadeando junto a su oído– ¿también quieres ver como lo hago? – pregunto mordiendo su espalda, el ronco gemido fue su respuesta y sin más movió su muñeca conjurando espejos en las paredes– observa Harry– pidió levantando con suavidad su mentón – donde quiera que veas veras como te follo, como entro en tu cuerpo con fuerza mientras tú te retuerces bajo mi cuerpo– jadeo.

Harry levanto la vista y vio un espejo frente a él en el que se reflejaba Draco, sudando y moviéndose sobre sus caderas. Giro el rostro y vio otro espejo en la pared en el que se reflejaba Draco de costado y se podía ver perfectamente como entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Se quedó hipnotizado viendo como ese enorme y duro miembro se enterraba profundamente en su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente para mandarlo hacia su tan desesperado orgasmo.

Draco se vino dentro de Harry al sentir las contracciones de su entrada y por el espejo a su derecha pudo ver como se corría su amante sin siquiera tocarse. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama con Draco todavía dentro de él. Cuando recuperaron la respiración, Draco hizo el intento de salirse del moreno pero fue detenido.

– Aun no amor– pidió Harry con voz temblorosa.

– No quiero lastimarte Harry– dijo Draco saliéndose de su interior y acostándose a su lado– _¡fue espectacular bebé!_ – exclamo atrayéndolo hacia sus labios– eres fuego en la cama amor, creo que de vez en cuando podríamos repetir lo de esta noche– dijo pícaro.

– Te gusta que te hablen sucio verdad _Malfoy_ – hablo Harry riendo divertido.

– Si– jadeo Draco sintiendo su miembro dar una sacudida– al igual que a ti _Potter_ – replico.

Harry rio divertido.

– Creo que acabo de descubrir cuanto te pone que te llame por tu apellido como antes, ¿verdad _Malfoy_? – añadió lo último con fingido desprecio.

– Que sorpresa Potter, al parecer no eres tan tonto como pensé– replico con sorna pero el efecto se perdió al besar su cuello con dulzura– ahora _señor_ _Riddle_ duerma que debe estar descansado para mañana o Tom terminara separándonos por las noches.

– _Noooo_ – grito Harry haciendo reír a Draco– no te rías que mi padre es capaz de hacerlo– bostezo y se acurruco en sus brazos.

– Descansa amor– dijo Draco depositando un suave beso en su frente, pero ya estaba dormido.

 _¡Estaba de regreso! Observo el claro rodeado de esos árboles con sus hojas verde brillante y sonrió feliz. Inspirando profundamente ese aire puro que solo había encontrado ahí, se encamino hacia aquella cascada que sabía lo esperaba del otro lado del claro. Soltó un siseo cuando una espina se clavó en la planta de su pie y maldijo por no haber recordado su pequeño experimento de dormir con botas; sin embargo lo que le hizo sentir mal fue haber olvidado decirle a Draco que tenía permiso de visitar el claro._

 _Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto al pensar en la discusión que tendrían cuando despertara. Sus pensamientos de culpabilidad se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos suaves murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaba a la cascada._

 _Apresuro el paso emocionado, esperando escuchar las voces de su papá y Lily. Como si supieran lo que esperaba sus voces explotaron a su alrededor superponiéndose a todas aquellas desconocidas y provocando que su corazón se acelerara por la emoción._

– _¡Hijo!_ – _exclamo la voz de su papá._

– _¡Querido!_ – _exclamo Lily emocionada._

– _Ven Harry, te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo_ – _pidió James._

 _Harry estaba parado observando la cascada, pero escuchar a su papá decir que lo habían estado esperando lo impulso a atravesar la cortina de agua con rapidez._

 _Suprimió un suspiro al sentir el agua helado colarse hasta sus huesos y abrió sus ojos al hermoso lugar en el que se encontraba._

 _El claro era muy hermoso y tranquilo; pero en este lugar se respiraba tanta paz. El sol que bañaba todo el lugar era cálido pero sin llegar a ser sofocante, el agua que fluía en arroyos pequeños era hipnotizante, tan relajante que provocaba ganas de sentarse a observar mientras el canto de los pajarillos se escuchaba en las copas de los arboles como si quisieran hacer una melodía propia y cambiante cada minuto._

 _Sonrió de lado pensando que si ya estaba mojado bien podría meterse a nadar un rato pero una voz a su espalda lo sobresalto e hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco._

– _Si fuera tú, me quitaría el pijama, puesto que técnicamente tu cuerpo verdadero no está aquí y no tienes tu varita, por lo tanto tendrías que esperar a que tu ropa secara a la manera muggle_ – _dijo divertido._

 _Harry giro rápidamente y observo a su padre frente a frente por primera vez. Su boca se abrió del asombro al ver que era prácticamente una copia fiel de su papá a excepción de los ojos._

 _James sonrió de lado y lo observo detenidamente. Se acercó al chico despacio y toco su mejilla suavemente._

– _Tienes los ojos de tu padre_ – _susurro con los ojos brillantes._

– _Eso es un cambio_ – _respondió vacilante mientras disfrutaba de la caricia_ – _siempre escuche a todos decir que tenía los ojos de mi madre pero…_

– _Se podrían confundir, pero los míos son más oscuros y opacos mientras que tus ojos son verde esmeralda y muy brillantes_ – _dijo saliendo de unos árboles y calvando su mirada en el apuesto chico frente a ella_ – _no hay duda que sacaste los ojos de Tom._

 _Harry sonrió con calidez hacia la hermosa mujer que había sido su madre._

– _Supongo que ya sabrás que no soy tu madre_ – _hablo intentando ocultar su tristeza_ – _pero a mí no me importaría…_

– _que fueras mi tía_ – _interrumpió Harry mirándola ansioso_ – _no sé qué se siente tener una tía que de verdad te quiera_ – _vio el ceño fruncido de Lily y se apresuró a hablar_ – _para Petunia fui como un elfo doméstico, una criatura que debía trabajar de sol a sol sin recibir ni siquiera una mirada de agradecimiento_ – _dijo con vergüenza._

– _**¡Maldita perra!** _– _exclamo Lily furiosa_ – _siempre supe que era la peor de las **zorras** pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de meterse con un niño inocente_– _se acercó rápidamente a él y lo arrebato del lado de James_ – _pero esto no se quedara así querido_ – _susurro con cariño pellizcando sus mejillas sonrojadas._

 _Harry estaba avergonzado, no creía que esta hermosa mujer tuviera un lenguaje tan…florido._

– _Vamos hermosa, no intimides a Harry_ – _hablo suave James masajeando sus hombros_ – _y dinos Harry, ¿quieres de verdad que Lily sea tu tía?_ – _pregunto, alentando a su hijo con una cálida sonrisa._

– _S-sí_ – _se aclaró la garganta_ – _es decir, estoy viviendo con mi padre, pero cuando regreses podríamos…_

– _¿¡Estás viviendo con Tom!?_ – _jadeo James asombrado_ – _T-Tom, ¿mi Tom?_ – _tartamudeó_ – _¿te refieres a Tom como Tom? ¿O a Tom como Voldemort?_ – _pregunto ansioso sosteniendo a Harry por los hombros._

 _Harry no atinaba a responder hasta que su papá lo soltó recuperando un poco la compostura._

– _Bu-bueno_ – _empezó Harry_ – _es un poco complicado_ – _pero se apresuró a aclarar al ver el pánico de su padre_ – _me refiero a que es Tom pero también sigue siendo Voldemort_ – _intento explicarse._

– _¡Oh, Merlín!_ – _sollozo James sosteniendo a su hijo con fuerza_ – _siguió intentando asesinarte, ¿verdad?_

 _Harry boqueaba como pez fuera del agua._

– _Y cuando supo que eras su hijo entonces te chantajeo para que te fueras con el…_ – _dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por todo el claro._

– _Pe-pero_ – _levanto la mano intentando detenerlo._

– _¡Y entonces ahora eres un mortífago!_ – _jadeo horrorizado._

– _Él no me… ¡escucha!_

– _Te obligo a inclinarte ante el como si fueras un vil sirviente_ – _James estaba en pánico y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas_

– _El jamás…_

– _Oh hijo, papá te va a salvar…_

– _Padre no..._

– _Oh mi pobre bebé yo te voy a cuidar y no permitiré que…_

– _**¡PAPÁ!**_ – _grito desesperado._

 _James paro en seco mientras Lily, que lo perseguía por todo el claro intentando tranquilizarlo, chocaba contra su espalda._

– _¿Me llamaste papá?_ – _pregunto asombrado_ – _¡Me dijo papá!_ – _exclamo emocionado mirando a Lily._

 _Harry se sonrojo al verse observado por las dos personas delante de él._

– _Si, eres mi papá_ – _susurro bajito_ – _pero debes saber que padre no ha hecho nada de lo que crees_ – _se apresuró a explicar_ – _lo que quería decirte es que conmigo es Tom, mi padre, ese que me educa, me quiere, me protege y me consiente; pero para la sociedad sigue siendo Lord Voldemort, ese terrible monstro que mata magos y muggles por placer_ – _explico con una mueca divertida causando asombro y horror en su papá_ – _pero que ahora hace lo que **yo quiero y cuando lo quiero**_ – _termino de explicar con voz indiferente, observando sus uñas con sumo interés mientras se encogía de hombros._

– _Muuuuuy bieeeen_ – _hablo James con cuidado intentando entender las palabras de su hijo_ – _¿debo entender entonces que mi amado Tom padece esa cosa muggle llamada trastorno de personalidad múltiple?_ – _pregunto confundido._

 _Harry abrió la boca asombrado pero casi inmediatamente se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas despreocupadas confundieron aún más a los dos "adultos" que no comprendían cual era la gracia._

– _¡Oh, por Merlín!_ – _jadeo James horrizado_ – _Dime que no te lo heredo y que frente a nosotros eres un hijo dulce y tranquilo pero que frente a los demás eres un mortífago desalmado, ¡o peor aún, un pequeño Señor Oscuro!_ – _exclamo asustado con los ojos desorbitados._

 _Eso solo provoco que las risas de Harry aumentaran al recordar que era así como lo llamaba su padre; tanto que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su estómago le dolía por tanto reír._

– _Cuando le diga lo que piensas…_ – _volvió a reír divertido con la imagen mental de su padre echando humo por las orejas_ – _ahora…entiendo…porque Sirius y tu son muy amigos_ – _logro decir por fin después de tanto reír_ – _Sirius siempre lo hace enojar diciéndole Calvito_ – _dijo divertido._

– _¿Debo suponer entonces que Canuto y Lunático están contigo?_ – _pregunto con el ceño fruncido que se acentuó al ver a su hijo asentir_ – _¿¡saben la verdad!? ¿¡Les dijiste quien es tu padre!?_ – _pregunto asombrado._

– _Si_ – _asintió Harry contento_ – _no fue tan difícil después de todo. Sobre todo después de que padre se enterara y comenzara a buscarme para cuidarme y educarme como un sangre pura_ – _explico con una mueca_ – _ahora que lo recuerdo me dijo que si te veía te diera un mensaje hmmm, ¿cuál era? ¡Oh si, ya recordé!_ – _exclamo contento_ – _sus palabras_ exactas fueron _: "Dile a James cuando lo veas, que lo extraño y que el frío de mi cama es más intenso sin el" y no me hagas repetirlo por favor porque no tengo ganas de saber en lo tú también estás pensando_ – _agrego sintiéndose incómodo y sonrojado._

 _James se sonrojo al igual que su hijo mientras Lily sonreía divertida._

– _Muy bien, pues dile de mi parte que más le vale que soporte el frío solo, porque de lo contrario cuando salga despedazare vivo a lo que se atreva a darle calor_ – _advirtió con voz helada._

 _Harry asintió divertido, pensando en la cara de su padre cuando le diera el mensaje._

– _Supongo que dentro de poco tiempo me tendré que ir_ – _dijo Harry con ojos tristes._

– _Así es hijo, pero no te preocupes que pronto estaremos juntos. Tengo ganas de conocer a tu pareja_ – _dijo pícaro._

– _Dinos Harry, ¿es hermosa?_ – _pregunto entusiasmada Lily_ – _¿Cómo se llama?_

 _Harry sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro cuando escucho a su papá y Lily dirigirse a su pareja como "ella" y no como "el"._

– _Si, bueno… es la persona más hermosa que he conocido y es alguien muy importante para mi_ – _dijo nervioso_ – _además, lo que yo más quiero es que ustedes regresen para que formemos una gran familia con mi padre, mi padrino, mi tío Remus,_ – _a lo que la pelirroja sonrió con cariño_ – _Severus, que será como un tío político… ¡y Draco! Que estoy seguro que les encantara, además del señor y la señora Ma…_

– _¿Snivellus?_ – _pregunto James asombrado_ – _¿Por qué tendría que ser tu tío Snivellus?_ – _preguntó con desagrado_ – _¿Y quién es Draco? El nombre me parece muy conocido, sé que lo escuche en alguna parte…_

– _¡Papá!_ – _llamo Harry con el ceño fruncido_ – _Severus me ha cuidado y protegido aun antes de saber que era hijo de Tom, incluso ha mentido para mantenerme con vida_ – _dijo cruzándose de brazos_ – _además sé que en el fondo se preocupa por mi_ – _dijo mirando hacia otro lado._

– _Pues será muuuy en el fondo_ – _dijo en voz baja_ – _pero no me has dicho quién es el tal… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_ – _pregunto confundido._

– _Debo irme ya_ – _se apresuró Harry a desviar el tema_ – _no quiero que se preocupen porque no despierte. Regresare en poco tiempo para que me puedan decir si saben dónde encontrarlos, padre ha estado buscando junto con mi padrino y Remus pero no han encontrado ninguna huella de ustedes._

 _James y Lily sonrieron contentos._

– _Eso es fácil Harry, pero te lo diremos cuando nos vuelvas a visitar_ – _añadió guiñándole un ojo_ – _debemos despedirnos como se debe de este maravilloso lugar._

 _Harry se encogió de hombros aliviado de haber cambiado el rumbo de la conversación._

– _Te sugeriría que no tardaras tanto_ – _dijo haciendo una mueca divertido_ – _padre ha cambiado desde que se separaron, tanto que aun con un Glamour deja a todos y todas babeando por el_ – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

 _James gruño molesto._

– _Por supuesto que no tardare_ – _se apresuró a replicar_ – _cuando vuelvas te explicaremos con calma como encontrarnos_ – _vio la sonrisa burlona de su hijo y bufo molesto_ – _y ahora vete antes de que recibas tu primer tirón de orejas. ¡Eres igual a Tom!_ – _exclamo torciendo la boca._

– _Que curioso_ – _dijo Harry con falsa curiosidad_ – _padre siempre dice que eso lo saque de ti._

 _James iba a replicar pero lo último que fue capaz de escuchar antes de sentirse succionado por un estrecho y oscuro túnel fue la carcajada divertida de su tía Lily._

Abrió los ojos sonriendo y busco con la mirada a Draco. Lo vio con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y le sonrió.

– Buenos días amor– dijo meloso intentado acercársele.

– Buenos días bebé– dijo para después aclararse la garganta y alejarse de sus brazos.

– ¿Qué suce…– pero se interrumpió al escuchar un carraspeo desde el fondo de su habitación– _¡Padre!_ – exclamo contento incorporándose en la cama– platique con pa…

– **_¡HARRY!_** – exclamaron escandalizados Draco y Tom al mismo tiempo.

Draco se apresuró a cubrirlo con la manta y después lo vistió con un giro de muñeca.

– _¡Mierda!_ – Harry sintió que los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas y se escondió bajo la manta.

– Interesante vocabulario jovencito– dijo Tom divertido.

– ¡Oh! y no escuchaste a mi tía Lily expresarse de su hermana Petunia– replico con una mueca.

– ¿Tía Lily? – preguntaron Tom y Draco al mismo tiempo.

– Si, he decidido que ya que no es mi madre será mi tía– declaro con firmeza destapándose la cara y sentándose.

Tom giro los ojos pero no dijo nada con respecto a ese tema.

– Bueno ya que estas presentable y que Draco te seco, quizás sea conveniente que nos cuentes que fue lo que sucedió esta vez mientras tomamos el desayuno– propuso incorporándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado.

– Gracias– dijo mirando a Draco– siempre que atravieso la cascada me mojo de pies a cabeza, además el agua esta helada.

– Si, me di cuenta en cuanto comenzaste a temblar– dijo levantándose de la cama– y como a mí _nadie_ me aviso nada pues me asuste y salí a buscar inmediatamente a Tom– dijo con reproche.

– Perdón– dijo avergonzado– ayer estaba tan cansado que se me olvido decirte que padre me había dado permiso de regresar al claro para ver a mi papá– dijo sonrojado.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de Harry.

– No deseo saber porque quedaste cansado jovencito, así que les sugiero que vayan saliendo de la cama antes de que decida que deben tener habitaciones separadas– dijo molesto.

– Si de esas hablamos debería decirte que papá me pidió que te dijera que te aguantaras el frío– agrego sonriente– sus palabras exactas fueron: "Muy bien, pues dile de mi parte que más le vale que soporte el frío solo, porque de lo contrario cuando salga despedazare vivo a lo que se atreva a darle calor" – dijo imitando el tono de su papá.

Tom sonrió abiertamente y camino a la salida.

– Vamos amor– dijo Draco jalándolo de la mano– tengo ganas de saber porque de repente comenzaste a reírte como poseído– dijo burlón.

– Cierto, yo también tengo ganas de saberlo– agrego Tom varios pasos adelante– comenzaba a preocuparme de que estos viajes te estuvieran dejando más loco de lo que seguro estas– agrego con burla.

– Mira quien lo dice– dijo Harry molesto– el que sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple– susurro bajito para que nadie lo escuchara.

Draco si lo había hecho pero no comprendió a que se refería con esa oración.

 _ **RL***** **SB**_

Remus caminaba por los pasillos con la vista en el suelo. Después de que el problema de Draco se solucionara, Sirius había hablado con el explicándole la situación con Severus. Se alegraba por su amigo pero sentía que lo extrañaba, ya se había acostumbrado a no estar solo y ahora que Sirius y Severus eran pareja se sentía más solo.

Suspiro con nostalgia. _"Al menos mi cachorro está feliz, sin olvidar a mi rubio cachorro adoptivo"_ sonrió de lado y camino de regreso a su habitación.

Caminando sin prestar atención no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo hasta que escucho una voz arrastrarse con sarcasmo.

– Pareces alma en pena Lupin– se burlo Lucius– ¿Dónde dejaste a su perro pulgoso? – continuo burlándose, ajeno al dolor del hombre– te dare un consejo, solo para que veas que ahora estamos del mismo lado…no lo dejes vagar solo o podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tu para estar– hablo con voz pausada mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

Remus trago saliva con fuerza y le dio una media sonrisa triste.

– Agradezco tu preocupación Lucius– respondio con amabilidad– pero creo que tu consejo llego demasiado tarde.

Lucius fruncio el ceño ligeramente y estaba por preguntar que quería decir con eso cuando escucho una molesta voz detrás de el.

– ¡Malfoy! – gruño Sirius acercándose rápidamente y mirando a su amigo con preocupación– espero que no pienses molestar a Remus, porque no me importara que seas uno de los fieles seguidores de Riddle, hare que te arrepientas por lastimarlo– gruño poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

Lucius bufo haciendo una mueca.

– Precisamente de ti estábamos hablando Black, parece que… _olfateaste_ – se burlo.

– ¡Lucius! – llamo Bella acercándose rápidamente– creo que Cissy te estaba buscando.

Sirius hizo una mueca al recordar su promesa a Harry cuando vio a su prima mirarlo fijamente y sonreir de lado.

– Sirius, ¿podria hablar contigo un momento? – pidió Bella vacilante.

Sirius suspiro pero asintió con resignación.

– ¿Estaras bien solo, Monny? – pregunto mirando a su amigo.

– Por supuesto Siri– respondio sonriendo tranquilo– ve con tu prima.

Sirius avanzo hacia su prima pero no sin antes clavar una mirada asesina como advertencia para el Malfoy mayor.

– Parece que tienes un perro guardian– dijo con burla mientras los observaba irse.

Remus suspiro sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

– Mira Lucius– dijo con cansancio– si lo que quieres es burlarte de mi porque Sirius y yo ya no estamos juntos, entonces hazlo– replico molesto– pero no me quites el tiempo– dicho esto paso al lado del rubio y continuo su camino.

Lucius lo observo irse con el ceño fruncido.

 _"¿A que se referia con eso?"_ Se supone que eran pareja desde hace bastante tiempo.

Continúo su camino perdido en sus pensamientos. Parece que tenía un misterio por resolver.

* * *

 **Nos leemos el sabado!**

 **Saludos!**


	35. Pasatiempos

**Lo lamento tanto por estos horrorificos errores y por mi inexcusable ausencia...FF cambio el formato y no me di cuenta por las prisas del trabajo...sin embargo voy a retomar la historia y espero que no afecte la trama demasiado y mucho menos su entusiasmo.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y por su espero...significa mucho para mi : D**

 **Rosy: Hola y bienvenida a HJRP! Me da mucho gusto saber que hay alguien mas que disfruta de esta historia ; ) Aquí dejo el siguiente cap...haber que te parece : )**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 35:** **Pasatiempos**_

 _ **HR *** TR *** DM**_

El desayuno estaba exquisito, además de que tenía mucha hambre. Tom había pedido a Hokey que le avisara al resto de los invitados que el desayunaría con su hijo y la pareja de este.

─ Esta delicioso─ dijo Harry comiendo más patatas─ ¿Nos podemos quedar en casa? No quiero regresar al Colegio─ agrego poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

Draco oculto su sonrisa en su tasa de té, quería ver como se zafaba de esa Tom sin herir a Harry. Siempre era difícil decirle que no cuando ponía esa carita.

─ No seas holgazán─ replico Tom─ sabes que tienen que terminar la escuela.

Harry hizo un puchero.

─ Sabes que podríamos terminarla aquí─ dijo mirando con tristeza su plato ─ no me quiero ir, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

─ No me utilices como excusa Potter─ replico Tom evitando mirar sus ojos de cachorro otra vez.

Harry bufo, sabiendo que no cedería su padre.

─ Muy bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? ─ pregunto con un puchero.

─ En tres días─ dijo evitando sonreír al escuchar el grito de su hijo─ está bien una semana y ni un día más─ dijo con firmeza.

─ Gracias padre, por eso te quiero mucho─ dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por el elfo que les traía un pastel.

─ Desde un principio planeaste que fuera una semana verdad─ dijo Draco en voz baja.

─ Por supuesto, pero no se lo digas─ dijo Tom divertido al ver como Harry le preguntaba al elfo cual sabia mejor y de que hacían cada pastel─ déjalo que crea que le di unos días mas para holgazanear.

Draco sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

─ Bueno, ahora me gustaría escuchar ese asombroso relato que nos tienes el día de hoy─ llamo Tom esperando que Harry dejara ir al pobre elfo.

─ Lo haces sonar como si me inventara todas esas historias─ dijo dolido─ aunque supongo que al que más le conviene que sean inventos es a ti puesto que papá y Lily se llevan muy bien y mi papá siempre la llama _hermosa_ ─ dijo indiferente.

Tom gruño pero no le siguió la corriente.

─ Si no quieres partir mañana mismo de regreso al Colegio más te vale que comiences a hablar─ dijo con los dientes apretados.

─ _Eres cruel_ ─ dijo Harry estremeciéndose─ pero lo haré. _¡Hasta donde he llegado, mendigar unos días más con mi padre!_ ─ exclamo con indignación.

Tom y Draco giraron los ojos ante el dramatismo pero se dispusieron a escuchar a Harry. Cuando termino su relato Tom levanto una ceja.

─ Como si fueras a aceptar arrodillarte ante mi─ bufo Tom molesto cuando Harry termino de explicar─ eres más testarudo que James.

─ Ustedes deberían de ponerse de acuerdo─ dijo con el ceño fruncido─ papá dice que me parezco a ti y tu dices que soy igual a el─ dijo cruzándose de brazos─ todos mis defectos son por culpa del otro.

─ Oh vamos, no me dirás que crees que no te queremos─ dijo divertido─ además es tu culpa que crean que tengo trastorno de personalidad múltiple, no te sabes dar a entender sin complicar unas simples oraciones.

Harry bufo y giro su cabeza hacia Draco que no había dicho nada aun pero lo miraba fijamente.

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─ pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

─ Nada─ replico Draco mirando a Tom─ ¿entonces cuando volverá al claro?

─ La próxima semana─ dijo Tom deteniendo con una mano las quejas de su hijo─ vas a descansar esta semana y cuando regreses a la escuela volverás con tu papá.

─ No me queda más que obedecer─ dijo con una mueca para después sonreír ampliamente─ ¿Qué haremos hoy? ─ pregunto emocionado saltando en su silla.

Tom y Draco suspiraron. Definitivamente ese pequeño duende cambiaba de humor como si parpadeara.

─ Por hoy tu decide que quieres hacer porque a partir de mañana empezaras clases con Narcissa, Lucius, Draco y conmigo─ explico despacio.

Harry se quedó pensativo por un rato hasta que después exclamo entusiasmado─ ¡Haremos un día de campo!

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Después de hacer las paces con su prima y buscar a Monny sin resultados, decidió volver a su habitación para ver a Severus.

Sirius estaba platicando con Severus pero de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, pensativo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ pregunto Severus al ver que Sirius se perdía en sus pensamientos otra vez─ Algo te preocupa y no me quieres decir.

─ Es solo que…─ suspiro al sentir los brazos de su amante sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con gentileza─ siento que he dejado muy solo a Moony y me siento mal por eso─ dijo despacio.

─ ¿Me estas queriendo decir que quieres regresar con él? ─ pregunto Severus con inseguridad.

─ _¡No!_ ─ exclamo Sirius rápidamente─ por supuesto que no─ dijo girándose y posando sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de su amante─ pero todo fue tan rápido que siento que no le di tiempo para acostumbrarse a estar solo de nuevo─ explico─ solo espero que pronto encuentre alguien a quien amar─ suspiro.

─ Podría ser la persona menos esperada y en el momento menos esperado, tal como paso con nosotros─ dijo besándolo.

─ Si, tienes razón, además…─ dijo indeciso mirando a Severus─ también decidí decirle personalmente a Harry antes de que lo averiguara por otra persona.

Severus asintió.

─ Estuviste en lo correcto, el es tu ahijado después de todo. Por mí no te preocupes, no creo que le resulte tan difícil acostumbrarse a esta nueva idea─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ creo que ya no me odia tanto como para oponerse a nuestra relación.

─ Por supuesto que no, Harry es incapaz de guardar rencor─ dijo con cariño─ sé que te aceptara.

─ Solo espero que el otro Potter no se oponga─ dijo con desprecio.

Sirius sonrió nervioso, acariciando su cuello.

─ De eso no te puedo asegurar nada─ dijo deteniendo cualquier protesta con beso apasionado.

 _ **LM** **&** **NM***NM** **&**_ ** _LM_**

─ ¡Aun no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tocarte!─ dijo molesto─ pero cuando le ponga las manos encima no quedara nada de su anciano cuerpo.

─ Lo se, Lucius─ dijo acariciando su mejilla─ pero ahora estoy bien y todo gracias a Harry─ dijo sonriendo─ nunca podre agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, por mí y sobre todo por mi Dragón.

─ Bueno, el interés tiene pies─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ ¿sabes lo que dijo antes de sacarme? Que todavía no me había perdonado por lo que paso en el ministerio y que si me sacaba era solo porque me necesitaba. No puedo creer el atrevimiento de ese _Potter_ ─ despotrico molesto.

─ Cálmate Lucius─ pidió Narcissa─ no debes olvidar de quien es hijo─ sonrió al ver la palidez mortal de su marido─ pero quisiera que te des tiempo de conocerlo, es un chico muy interesante─ dijo con los ojos brillantes─ puede ser dulce y letal al mismo tiempo, delicado y fuerte a la vez, además tiene un corazón enorme. Si fue capaz de perdonar al Lord y a mi hermana por matar a mi primo, estoy segura que te perdonara si tú te disculpas como es debido y empiezas de cero─ dijo convencida─. Sé que eres una gran persona Lucius, permítele a Harry conocer al gran hombre que eres, ¿harías eso por mí? ─pidió mirándolo con intensidad hasta que asintió─ Gracias─ dijo besándole la mejilla.

─ Todavía no entiendo como _Black_ está vivo─ dijo haciendo una mueca─ lo vi recibir la maldición y caer por el velo. Supongo que después de todo no es tan santo, si fue capaz de usar magia negra para regresar.

─ La verdad es que tampoco se bien como sucedió, pero no me interesa saberlo. Lo único que me importa es que he recuperado a mi verdadera hermana y a mi primo, espero que pronto recupere a los miembros faltantes─ sonrió esperanzada.

Lucius correspondió la sonrisa de su esposa y la tomo por las caderas para acercarla, estaba por darle un beso cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

─ Adelante─ accedió pensando que sería Draco.

─ ¡Oh, lo siento! ─ exclamo Harry cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Él hubiera jurado que escucho que le permitían entrar.

─ ¡Harry! ─ llamo Narcissa divertida abriendo la puerta─ por favor pasa, no estábamos ocupados.

Harry entro a la habitación mirando al suelo.

─ De verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir─ dijo avergonzado, como si le hubieran pillado en una travesura.

─ No te preocupes Harry─ pidió Narcissa─ Lucius y yo nos estábamos portando bien.

─ ¡Oh Merlín, que vergüenza! ─ gimió tapándose la cara que estaba tan caliente que sentía que desprendía vapor.

Lucius sonrió divertido al ver al chico avergonzado.

─ No se preocupe mi Lord, usted siempre será bienvenido a nuestra habitación─ dijo insinuante─ estoy seguro que los tres nos podemos divertir mucho─ añadió guiándole un ojo.

Harry boqueo con incredulidad y balbució parpadeando con asombro.

─ Basta Lucius─ dijo Narcissa divertida─ has dejado al pobre chico sin habla, si Draco se entera no te defenderé.

─ Oh, está bien. Cuando uno quiere tener un poco de diversión tienen que arruinarla─ suspiro con falso pesar─ Lo siento mi Lord, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? ─ dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Harry negó confundido pero después replico.

─ _Harry,_ mi nombre es _Harry_ ─ dijo exasperado─ y solo venía a invitarlos a un día de campo. Todos han aceptado solo faltan ustedes─ añadió con emoción.

Lucius alzo una ceja.

─ _¿Día de campo?_ ─ pregunto con incredulidad─ ¿acaso crees que soy un asqueroso _muggle_? ─ dijo molesto.

Harry suspiro y se pateó mentalmente por no haberle pedido a Draco que se hiciera cargo de su padre. Tomo aire y hablo suavemente.

─ Señores Malfoy, mi familia y yo hemos organizado un paseo por los jardines de la mansión para disfrutar de un espléndido día como el de hoy─ hablo con voz sedosa─ para nosotros sería un honor que accedieran pasar el día con nosotros─ termino con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

─ ¡Por supuesto Harry! ─ exclamo Narcissa emocionada─ hace tanto tiempo que no hacemos esto.

─ Te das cuenta de lo diferente que suena cuando te sabes expresar Po-Harry─ dijo Lucius con sorna─ Y coincido con mi esposa, sería un placer acompañarlos. Gracias por la invitación.

 _─ ¿¡Qué!?_ ─ jadeo conmocionado─ ¿¡Pero si dije lo mismo!? Solo que en lugar de hacer una simple pregunta tuve que decir todo un párrafo─ replico molesto─ Oh, olvídenlo. Ustedes los aristócratas son tan complicados.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

─ Me voy, los veré en un rato─ dijo despidiéndose─ tengo que ir por mi traje de baño, quiero nadar un rato.

La pareja lo observo salir y Lucius frunció levemente el ceño.

─ ¿Traje de baño? No estará hablando en serio, hace un frío terrible afuera─ dijo mirando a su esposa.

─ Pues yo creo que sí y más te vale que lo dejes de molestar─ amenazo─ quiero que ese chico sea feliz y si para serlo se tiene que comportar como un niño que así sea.

Lucius suspiro y asintió sin ganas.

─ Esta bien querida, será como tu digas─ respondió con resignación─ por cierto, hablando del chico─ miro a su esposa y la condujo a un sillón cerca del fuego─ ya que te reconciliaste también con tu _primo_ … ¿sabes porque termino su relación con Lupin, me refiero al hombre lobo? ─ pregunto con curiosidad.

Narcissa levanto una elegante ceja y observo con interés a su esposo.

─ Porque te podría interesar eso, querido─ dijo confundida.

─ No es que me interese─ replico rápidamente─ simplemente es curiosidad.

─ Si tu lo dices─ dijo sonriendo─ no se muy bien que sucedió porque no quise hablar sobre ese tema con Siri─ dijo mirando hacia el fuego─ solo se que cuando el Lord envió a Sirius y Severus a una misión…algo paso entre ellos y cuando regresaron mi primo termino su relación con Remus─ explico suavemente─ eso por si solo no explicaría demasiado pero...ayer por la noche cuando estaba de regreso a nuestras habitaciones─ sonrió discretamente─ vi a Sev y Sirius en una posición comprometedora─ lo miro sonriente al ver su shock─ a juzgar por la forma en que Sev sostenía a mi primo contra la pared…creo que es obvio que ahora son pareja─ termino ladeando la cabeza.

Lucius analizo la información y asintió despacio.

─ Ahora comprendo porque Lupin camino como si fuera un _inferi_ ─ dijo sin preocupación.

─ ¡Lucius! ─ reprendió Narcissa molesta─ te prohíbo molestar a ese pobre hombre─ ordeno mirándolo con firmeza─ es una persona sumamente amable y generoso, no se merece sufrir y mucho menos que lo trates de esa forma─ dijo cruzando los brazos.

Lucius levanto una ceja en confusión.

─ ¿No me digas que te gusta el hombre lobo? ─ pregunto escéptico─ se que no nos amamos como un matrimonio debería, pero creo que mis habilidades en la cama son suficientes para que no busques a otra persona Cissy─ dijo sintiéndose herido.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ exclamo sorprendida─ no haría eso jamas─ agrego mirándolo con seriedad─ pero ciertamente creo que podría ser hora de dejar esta tonta apariencia de matrimonio feliz e intentar buscar la verdadera felicidad querido─ susurro con confianza.

Lucius la miro sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué se te metió hoy en la cabeza Cissy? ─ pregunto asombrado.

─ Nada Lucius─ respondió Narcissa con condescendencia─ pero sabes que el Lord traerá a James y Lily Potter a la vida de alguna manera─ dijo chasqueando los dedos y pidiendo un servicio de te─ los Potter desde siempre han sido el matrimonio modelo─ sorbió un poco de te con delicadeza─ pero sabes que al Lord no le gusta compartir─ miro sonriendo a su marido─ por lo tanto creo que lo primero que harán, será divorciarse inmediatamente.

Lucius no respondió inmediatamente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando el fuego consumirse.

─ ¿Que pasaría con Draco? ─ pregunto en un susurro.

─ Nuestro Dragón ya casi es un hombre cariño─ respondió pacientemente Narcissa─ tu padre y mi madre ya no están para obligarnos a seguir juntos─ hablo en un susurro─ ¿no crees que merecemos encontrar la verdadera felicidad?

Lucius se quedo callado unos momentos antes de asentir.

─ ¿No te hice feliz mientras estuvimos juntos? ─ pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

─ Sabes que si cariño─ respondió con una sonrisa suave─ pero fuimos felices como amigos─ lo tomo de la mano y pregunto─ ¿Me amas? ¿Cómo mujer?

Lucius la miro intensamente unos segundos antes de negar con pesar.

─ Lo intente por tanto tiempo Cissy─ intento defenderse.

─ Esta bien Luc─ dijo sonriendo con cariño─ _fuimos, somos y seremos siempre,_ los mejores amigos─ afirmo tranquila─ pero eso no es suficiente para mantener un matrimonio feliz─ se levanto y coloco un suave beso en su frente─ te amo Lucius─ dijo con tristeza─ no como hombre pero si como amigo y creo que ambos podemos encontrar a una persona que nos haga _completamente_ feliz─ camino a la puerta y la abrió antes de suplicar─ al menos piénsalo.

Lucius escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro recargándose en el sillón.

Tal parece que se le estaba dando otra oportunidad en más de un sentido. Dependía de el saber aprovecharla.

 ** _HR***RL_**

Harry camino tarareando en voz baja una melodía muggle que había escuchado en casa de petunia cuando vio a Remus salir de su habitación mirando al suelo.

Hizo una mueca al recordar que le había dicho a Sirius que hablaría con Monny. Echo a correr mientras llamaba a su amigo.

─ Remus─ llamo jadeando.

Remus se detuvo sorprendido y giro hacia su cachorro.

─ Hola cachorro, ¿como estas? ─ pregunto sonriendo melancólico.

─ Estoy bien Remy ¿y tu como estas? ─ pregunto mirando con atención sus pronunciadas ojeras.

─ Estoy bien Harry, de echo estaba pensando en asistir a tu pequeño picnic─ dijo sonriendo con cansancio.

─ Me refiero a la situación con Siri─ aclaro Harry, no dispuesto a dejarle escapatoria.

Remus amplio los ojos sorprendido pero sonrió cálidamente después.

─ Ya veo─ respondió dirigiendo a su cachorro a su habitación─ porque no platicamos de esto en mi habitación─ pidió abriendo y entrando junto al moreno─ no me gustaría que oídos indiscretos escuchen nuestra charla.

Harry asintió comprendiendo y lo siguió, tomando asiento en un sillón verde Slytherin frente al fuego.

Remus no se perdió la ironía del asunto y negó divertido. Solo con la presencia del chico su animo se había levantando.

─ Debo suponer que Sirius hablo contigo entonces─ dijo dando por hecho.

Harry asintió avergonzado.

─ No quiero ser entrometido─ dijo rápidamente─ pero estoy preocupado por ti Moony─ dijo mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

Remus sonrió complacido y se encogió de hombros.

─ Si te preguntas si amo a Sirius, entonces te diré que no─ dijo cruzando sus tobillos mientras observaba las reacciones tan abiertas del hijo de su amigo─ lo amo como amigo pero no como hombre Harry─ explico ante la confusión de su cachorro─ es solo que después de que salio de Azkaban me acostumbre a estar junto a el, que ahora me siento desubicado y un poco solo también─ acepto sonriendo con tristeza─ pero eso no cambia que este absolutamente feliz por Sirius, ambos sabemos que ha sufrido mucho y se merece ser feliz─ sonrió divertido─ aunque debo aceptar que el hecho de que la persona que lo haga feliz sea Severus es una sorpresa para mi─ dijo riendo─ bueno si lo pienso, no tanto.

Harry rió junto a el y asintió.

─ Tu también te mereces ser feliz Moony─ dijo repentinamente─ has sufrido tanto o mas que Sirius─ explico ante la mirada sorprendida del mayor─ quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo─ dijo sonriendo con ternura.

─ Gracias cachorro─ respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

─ También─ agrego Harry serio─ quiero que me prometas que mantendrás una actitud abierta y positiva mientras estés aquí─ dijo mirándolo atentamente─ quiero decir, Sirius nunca hubiera hecho las paces con Severus si no hubieras llegado aquí─ se apresuro a explicar─ no sabes si estando aquí tu también puedas encontrar a alguien que sea bueno para ti─ dijo con suavidad─ aquí hay muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, con las que no habías tenido una amistad antes─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ quizás alguna de ellas puede llamar tu atención.

Remus lo miro sorprendido unos instantes y después rió abiertamente.

─ Tienes razón cachorro─ dijo levantándose y alzando al chico para abrazarlo fuertemente─ gracias por hablar conmigo─ dijo acariciando su cabello─ creo que necesitaba esto.

Harry rió complacido.

─ Debes reír mas a menudo─ dijo ladeando la cabeza─ te hace ver mas guapo─ afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Remus se sonrojo pero asintió sonriendo.

─ Muy bien, lo haré─ dijo conduciendo al chico por los hombros y saliendo de la habitación─ ahora será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia el lago antes de que te venga a buscar un dragón furioso.

Harry acepto riendo junto a su amigo.

* * *

 **Voy a hacer lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo mañana...pero no puedo prometer mucho, lo lamento.**


	36. Libre de máscaras

**Hola de nuevo a todos, lamento mi larga ausencia y no daré justificaciones porque no las merezco : (**

 **Pero si les agradezco infinitamente el hecho de que sigan siendo fieles a esta historia : D**

 **Ahhh aprovecho también para avisar que las publicaciones van a regresar a ser semanalmente ; )**

 **Ahora les dejo la conti y espero que les guste : D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 36:Libre de máscaras**_

Harry observaba a todos con una sonrisa radiante. Todos habían aceptado hacer un pequeño picnic en los jardines y por primera vez experimentaba lo que significa disfrutar de un día en familia. Hizo una nota mental para agradecer a su padre por el maravilloso hechizo que utilizó para crear un ambiente cálido y soleado. Levantó la vista al cielo y entrecerró los ojos, buscando el brillo delator del hechizo que los encerraba en una cúpula, protegidos del frío cortante del invierno.

Rodolphus, Rabastan, Sirius y Remus seguían jugando al voleibol muggle que él les había explicado, mientras Narcissa y Bella los alentaban desde donde estaban platicando. Severus, que por primera vez había abandonado sus túnicas negras y solo traía un sencillo pantalón negro y camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas sobre los codos, se estaba divirtiendo, hechizando los pies de los jugadores para que tropezaran cuando corrían para golpear la pelota. Su padre y Draco seguían inmersos en un excelente juego de ajedrez. Sonrió de lado al ver a su padre, sus túnicas habían desaparecido para ser reemplazadas por unos pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa caqui, que estaba doblada mostrando unos antebrazos musculosos. Su padre se veía sencillamente deslumbrante. Soltó una risita al pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo su papá.

Frunció el ceño al localizar a Lucius, estaba alejado de los demás con una expresión que demostraba perfectamente lo que pensaba de toda la situación. Suspiro con resignación y se encaminó hacia el rubio.

─ Señor Malfoy─ saludó sentándose a su lado.

─ Po-Harry─ corrigió asintiendo en su dirección.

─ Debo suponer que esto…─ señalo a su alrededor─ no es de su agrado.

─ Todo grita "muggle" en donde mire─ dijo con desprecio─ lamento no disfrutar de algo…así─ dijo reprimiendo una mueca.

Harry suspiro.

─ Lo sé, pero también veo que todos se divierten…menos usted─ dijo mirándolo a los ojos─ porque no…deja… _caer_ esa máscara de superioridad ─ dijo tentativo sin despegar su vista de los ojos del rubio─ estoy seguro que debajo de todo eso se esconde una excelente persona, como Draco─ dijo mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

─ Usted no lo entiende Potter─ dijo Lucius molesto─ fui criado para…

─ Estoy seguro que no lo entiendo─ interrumpió regresando su mirada al padre de su novio─ pero solo mírelos…─ dijo mirando a todos de nuevo─ todos ellos se han quitado su máscara y han dado paso a la diversión─ negó sonriendo─ hasta mi padre─ dijo mirando a su padre sonreír mientras hacía una movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez─ no sé si entenderé algún día a los sangrepura porque fui criado por muggles, pero quizás usted podría hacer el esfuerzo de comportarse como una parte más de la familia cuando estemos solos…como ahora─ dijo sonriendo─ nadie tiene que saber que el orgulloso y perfecto sangrepura tiene un gran corazón debajo de esa frialdad.

Lucius observó al chico frente a él con intensidad, comenzaba a comprender a Narcissa. Esta persona frente a él no era el chico de hace una hora que entro emocionado a su habitación para pedirles que pasaran un día en familia. Ahora tenía frente a él a un hombre cuya mirada hablaba de una madurez que ni siquiera su propio Draco poseía.

─ Quizá tenga razón Potter─ dijo despacio─ no le aseguro nada pero…podría intentarlo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

─ Con eso me conformo Señor Malfoy─ observó a Sirius caer sobre Remus cuando quisieron golpear la pelota al mismo tiempo y sonrió con cariño.

Lucius no perdía detalle de las reacciones del chico. Desprendía una inocencia que era casi increíble sabiendo de quién era hijo.

─ ¿Sabe? ─ pregunto Harry mirándolo de nuevo─ siempre desee esto─ dijo mirando a su padre─ no deseaba ni necesitaba nada más que vivir con mi familia, siempre añore poder disfrutar de un día como hoy─ dijo con tristeza.

─ Estoy seguro que sus parientes muggles le llenaron de regalos y trataron de hacerlo feliz─ replicó Lucius con sorna─ después de todo tenían al Gran Harry Potter en su casa muggle, cosa que ningún mago podía presumir─ terminó con una mueca.

Harry suspiró y negó.

─ Es que es ahí donde todos se equivocan─ dijo despacio clavando la vista en el suelo─ Dumbledore nunca le dijo a nadie que mis _adorables_ parientes muggles odiaban con el alma toda mención a la magia─ dijo con resentimiento─ ¿se imagina lo que significó para ellos tener que hacerse cargo de un sobrino _anormal_ como yo? ─ preguntó mirándolo con dureza.

Lucius le miraba sorprendido.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Potter? ─ preguntó con indecisión, temiendo la respuesta.

─ _Harry_ ─ corrigió distraído─ y quise decir lo que dije─ lo miro de reojo y volvió la vista a su padre─ Petunia odiaba a tía Lily por ser bruja y ese odio aumentó cuando se casó con mi papá, así que cuando yo llegue me odio también por ser igual a ella, una… _aberración_ ─ susurró clavando la vista en el suelo de nuevo─ Su esposo Vernon no era diferente, despreciaba cualquier mención a la magia y por eso me tenía escondido todo el tiempo en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, no deseaba que nadie supiera que con ellos vivía un _fenómeno_ , un _monstruo,_ un _anormal_ que no merecía respirar─ sintió su garganta apretarse y las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.

Lucius escuchaba en shock, no podía ser cierto lo que el chico decía, pero entonces…miro a Narcissa y se encontró con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, lo que le decía que sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

─ ¿Dumbledore no sabía lo que pasaba en ese lugar? ─ preguntó apretando los puños con ira.

Harry soltó una risa rota y miró a Lucius con los ojos húmedos.

─ No le importo─ dijo negando─ solo quería deshacerse de mí y dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. Obligó a Petunia y Vernon a quedarse conmigo sin importarle que fuera poco menos que un elfo doméstico para ellos…pero eso no fue lo peor─ susurro desviando la mirada con vergüenza─ Vernon creyó…que si se tenía que hacer cargo de un fenómeno como yo al menos buscaría la forma de deshacerse de mi anormalidad─ se mordió el labio y suspiro─ como los días enteros dentro de la alacena no habían cambiado mi anormalidad…pensó que los golpes lograrían sacar la magia de mi cuerpo…

─ No─ negó Lucius con fuerza y tomó la barbilla del chico para levantarla con firmeza─ eso que me estás diciendo no puede ser cierto─ dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry movió la cabeza deshaciéndose del fuerte agarre y evitando la mirada de acero que estaba clavada en él.

─ Las cosas solo empeoraron─ continuó Harry en voz baja─ se ponía más violento cada vez que veía que mis huesos rotos sanaban más rápido que las personas normales y sin recibir ayuda médica. Entonces me obligaba a trabajar todo el día, sin comida ni agua por días para que así mi cuerpo no se pudiera recuperar de las golpizas que me propinaba─ tomó aire y continuó─ esa fue mi vida durante los primeros 11 años, después…después solo podría decir que mejoro un poco─ terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucius tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundamente para calmar la ira que hervía en su interior y amenazaba con destruir la mansión de su Lord. Cuando por fin su temperamento estuvo bajo control habló con voz suave.

─ Solo quería un arma fácil de manipular.

Harry sonrió y levantó la vista.

─ Este es el momento en que dice _"te lo dije"_ ─ hizo una mueca pero sus ojos eran tristes

─ ¿Tus amigos? ─ pregunto mirándolo.

Harry negó mirando hacia Draco.

─ Si se refiere a Granger y Weasley creo que ahora si me merezco el _"te lo dije"_ ─ sonrió con cariño sin perder de vista a Draco─ después de todo, Draco no se quedó con las ganas.

─ Por supuesto─ replicó con sorna─ tuve que soportar sus insultos hacia ti desde que rechazaste su amistad en primer año─ volvió su vista pensativo─ ¿te arrepientes? ─ preguntó con curiosidad.

─ No─ negó Harry inmediatamente sorprendiendo al rubio─ si hubiera aceptado su amistad hubiera terminado en Slytherin y entonces Draco y yo nos hubiéramos convertido en los mejores amigos.

─ Entiendo─ dijo Lucius con molestia─ terminar en Slytherin no hubiera sido bueno para tu fama─ replicó con tono seco.

─ No, no lo entiende─ dijo Harry sonriendo─ terminar en Slytherin es lo que menos me importa, después de todo estoy ahí ahora y mi padre es descendiente de Salazar ─ Harry suspiro─ pero entonces Draco y yo hubiéramos sido como _hermanos._ Jamás hubiera sido capaz de ver más allá de nuestra amistad, y si la relación de Draco y Blaise es un ejemplo creo que él tampoco me hubiera vista de otra forma─ miro al señor Malfoy con alegría─ me alegro infinitamente que eso no pasara─ volvió su vista a Draco─ creo que nunca podría encontrar a alguien remotamente parecido a Draco, nadie sería capaz de hacerme sentir lo que Draco hace─ suspiro─ y si tuve que soportar estos cinco años de resentimiento y desprecio con tal de poder estar a su lado ahora…creo que es un precio justo─ termino sonriendo hacia el Malfoy mayor.

─ Eres una persona…con interesantes pensamientos─ dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

─ Supongo que quería decir _extraña_ ─ sonrió de lado─ es lo que todos me dicen.

─ Podría ser─ Lucius miró a su hijo y habló con voz suave─ me pregunto…─ volvió la vista al chico moreno para escrutar su rostro─ ¿algún día piensa casarse con alguna bruja hermosa para tener herederos? ─ la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry era toda la respuesta.

Harry sintió como si un peso se instalará en su estómago al ver la dirección en la que iba el rubio.

─ Nunca me he parado a pensar en eso señor Malfoy─ dijo mirando al rubio con seriedad─ no por mí mismo─ negó con una mueca─ me refiero… _se_ lo que esperaban o _esperan_ todos de mí, Dumbledore, la orden, el mundo mágico─ se mordió el labio─ Se lo dije una vez a Draco─ miró hacia el rubio y al ver la profunda mirada que le dedicaba su Dragón sonrió de lado y se giró hacia Lucius─ el mundo mágico espera que derrote a Voldemort y me convierta en un auror como papá─ hizo una mueca de disgusto─ Dumbledore espera que haga lo mismo con la adición de que me case con Ginny Weasley y tenga muchos hijos…en resumen, que sea el reflejo del matrimonio que James y Lily Potter tuvieron─ miro seriamente al rubio frente a él─ eso es lo que está planeado para mí y hasta hace poco lo acepte sin cuestionar, es decir…después de todo lo que pase en mi infancia debería estar agradecido con ese futuro en lugar de cuestionarlo pero…después de terminar mi quinto año─ tragó saliva con dificultad mirando a su padrino─ cuando creí que lo había perdido todo, me di cuenta que _nadie,_ absolutamente _nadie_ llenaba el hueco que me faltaba. Ni los que creía mis amigos, ni la chica con la que estaba destinado a casarme y entonces supe que no podría simplemente dejarme llevar por la corriente. El hecho de que recuperara a mi padre─ dijo observando a su padre conversar con su novio─ fue el empujón final que necesitaba para tomar las riendas de mi vida y comenzar a pensar en lo que _yo deseo_ ─ volvió la vista a Lucius y sonrió─ pero eso no es lo que le preocupa Señor Malfoy, si estoy en lo cierto, creo que a usted lo que le preocupa es que yo sea un obstáculo en las obligaciones que tiene Draco con la continuación de su apellido y no…─ negó rápidamente al ver que lo iba a interrumpir─ no estorbare, si Draco desea cumplir con sus obligaciones yo lo apoyare con todo lo que decida─ suspiro.

─ ¿Está seguro? ─ pregunto levantando una ceja─ podría ser que eso incluyera tener que aparentar ante la sociedad que él está felizmente casado con una joven sangrepura y que tendrá un heredero─ dijo mirándolo fijamente.

─ Lo estoy─ respondió Harry con seguridad─ si Draco aun así me quiere a su lado… lo estaré y… si Draco decide que ya no puede estar a mi lado también lo comprenderé y no lo molestaré más.

─ Eso nunca será necesario Harry─ dijo Draco apareciendo a su lado y arrodillándose junto a el─ porque yo siempre te querré a mi lado.

Harry giró sorprendido al oír la voz de Draco a sus espaldas y se ruborizo.

─ Pero quise decir lo que dije Dray─ susurro mirando a Lucius─ si algún día tus obligaciones se complican por estar conmigo…me haré a un lado y…

─ Cuando ese momento llegue, _si_ es que llega, entonces hablaremos de eso, por ahora debemos disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos amor─ se inclinó y le dio un beso─ ve con tu padre, quiere hablar contigo.

Harry asintió, se disculpó con ambos y fue a reunirse con su padre.

─ Te quiero y te respeto padre─ dijo Draco levantándose─ es un orgullo ser tu hijo pero…─volvió la vista y lo miró fríamente─ si me obligas a escoger entre mi _responsabilidad_ y Harry…no te gustara la respuesta─ añadió con voz dura, se giró lentamente y antes de caminar hacia su novio agregó─ no quiero que te entrometas en mi relación con Harry para destruirla porque puedo olvidar que eres mi padre─ dicho esto caminó hacia Tom y Harry.

Lucius observó el paso orgulloso de su hijo y levantó una ceja.

─ Te pedí que le dieras una oportunidad a Harry querido, no que pusieras a mi Dragón en tu contra─ susurro Narcissa sentándose a su lado con elegancia

─ Esa no fue mi intención pero supongo que debo disculparme─ replicó sonriendo a su esposa─ solo quería ver que pensaba Harry de este asunto y ver como reaccionaria aunque debo aceptar que me sorprendió su respuesta─ miro hacia la pareja y levantó una ceja la ver como Draco llevaba a Harry en los brazos y lo aventaba hacia el lago para después meterse él─ Supongo que lo mejor será que me resigne─ suspiro audiblemente─ Draco no dejará ir a Potter a menos que el propio chico lo deje y dudo mucho que Potter deje a Draco─ sonrió de lado a Narcissa y le acarició la mejilla─ no me sorprendería que pronto nos dieran la noticia de que están comprometidos.

Narcissa sonrió.

─ Estaré encantada de darle la bienvenida a Harry en la familia, no hay nadie mejor para hacer feliz a mi Dragón que Harry.

Lucius escuchó sorprendido las risas de su hijo y giró la cabeza hacia el sonido. Nunca había escuchado a Draco reír de esa manera ni siquiera cuando era niño. Observó a Harry siendo cargado en los hombros por Black y a Draco sobre los hombros de Remus, ambos estaban intentando tirar al otro, Draco con mucho éxito. Sonrió al ver al heredero Riddle salir a la superficie tosiendo agua y a Draco riéndose a carcajadas antes de recibir un chorro de agua cortesía del Lord. Todos rieron al verlo toser el agua y fulminar al Lord con la mirada.

Lucius se levantó y junto a su esposa se acercaron hacia los demás.

─ Eso es trampa Tom─ se quejó Draco y enseguida le envió un _Aguamenti_ que dejó a Tom mojado de pies a cabeza.

Lucius se detuvo sorprendido, aguantando el aliento.

Tom levantó la cabeza con incredulidad al escuchar las risas de todos y con un golpe de varita transfiguró sus ropas por algo cómodo para nadar.

─ Esto es la guerra Draco─ dijo aventándose sobre el heredero Malfoy para después salir los dos unos metros más allá aventando agua por todos lados.

Lucius se acercó hacia la orilla para poder ver mejor, todavía sorprendido por la relación de esos tres. Estaba concentrado buscándolos a lo lejos que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que dos pares de manos salieran disparadas del agua y jalaran sus pies. Lo único que registró fue el agua fría mojando su cuerpo y el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo la respiración bajo el agua.

Cuando salió a la superficie escupiendo agua de manera vergonzosa y escucho las risas de todos a su alrededor, busco con la mirada a los culpables.

─ Draco, pagaras por esto─ dijo transfigurando su ropa en algo más cómodo y volvió la vista al rostro _inocente_ de su Lord─ ¿mi Lord?

─ Oh vamos Lucius─ dijo Tom sonriendo de lado─ deja de ser tan estirado y diviértete, hasta Narcissa se divierte─ dijo señalándola y sonriendo con malicia a Lucius.

Lucius levantó una ceja y giro para encontrar a su esposa sonriendo disimuladamente en su dirección.

─ Querida parece que estás muy contenta─ ronroneo moviendo su varita y cambiando las ropas de su esposa por algo apropiado para nadar, sonrió al oír el gritito que escapó de su esposa─ ¿porque no te refrescas? ─ dicho esto pronunció un débil _Accio Narcissa_ lo que provocó que la rubia cayera sin remedio al lago.

Todos rieron contentos al ver a la rubia salir del agua tosiendo brevemente.

─ Parece que ustedes tres están de muy buen humor hoy─ dijo Harry sonriendo hacia Tom, Lucius y Draco que parecían recelosos─ creo que deberíamos unirnos a la diversión ¿no chicos?─ dijo Harry mirando hacia los Lestrange, Sirius, Severus y Remus─ y damas por supuesto─ sonrió hacia Bella y Narcissa─ ¡Ataquen! ─ grito levantando su varita y lanzando chorros de agua hacia los Malfoy y su padre.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Harry y rieron divertidos al ver la mirada horrorizada de sus tres víctimas, que solo atinaron a zambullirse antes de terminar ahogándose con la cantidad de agua que venía de los demás.

El día terminó dejando a todos cansados de tanto jugar.

Harry y Draco fueron los últimos en salir del agua, ya estaba anocheciendo y los demás ya se habían retirado para prepararse para la cena. Esa noche todos se quedarían a cenar.

Harry estaba sentado en el pasto esperando que Draco decidiera salir del Lago. Lanzó un suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas estaban empezando a brillar y el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Sonrió de lado cuando una cabeza rubia apareció en su campo de visión.

─ Un galeón por tus pensamientos─ Draco sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

─ En realidad no pensaba nada─ dijo levantando la mano y sujetando el hombro del rubio─ solo observaba el cielo─ susurro levantando un poco más la cabeza sin dejar de mirar las lagunas plateadas─ me siento feliz por haber disfrutado de un día como hoy─ jalo al rubio con las dos manos y juntó sus labios en un beso lánguido, solo saboreando los labios ajenos.

Draco suspiró y se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de Harry, disfrutando del beso mientras acariciaba sus hombros desnudos. Sintió a Harry tirar de él hacia abajo y con cuidado se situó encima de su moreno. Siguió besándolo y disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba Harry en su cuello hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

Lentamente Harry soltó la boca de Draco y dirigió su nublada vista hacia arriba.

─ ¡Padre!─ exclamó sorprendido y avergonzado─ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ─ pregunto escondiendo su cara roja en el cuello de Draco.

Draco que seguía en la misma posición se estremeció al sentir la respiración caliente sobre su cuello.

─ Tom─ saludó con voz tranquila pero sin moverse de su lugar.

Tom frunció los labios al ver que ninguno pensaba moverse de lugar.

─ Draco, ¿serias tan amable de levantarte de _encima_ de mi _hijo?_ ─ pidió con los dientes apretados─ la cena se servirá pronto y ustedes siguen aquí.

Draco levantó una ceja ante el pedido y sonrió de lado. Abrazo a Harry más fuerte y giro sobre el pasto. El moreno soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al verse de pronto encima de Draco e intentó levantarse pero el rubio lo sostuvo de las caderas sonriendo.

─ ¿Así está bien Tom? ─ pregunto inocentemente.

Tom gruñó molesto y se acercó para tomar a Harry por el torso y tirar de él para levantarlo. Cuando estuvo en pie miró hacia el rubio tendido en el suelo con suficiencia.

─ Vamos adentro Harry, todos están esperando para cenar─ sonrió hacia el rubio con burla antes de pasar el brazo por los hombros de su hijo y dar media vuelta─ te esperamos adentro Draco.

Draco hizo un mohín y se levantó de un salto para caminar tras los morenos.

─ No será necesario Tom─ dijo colocándose al otro lado de Harry y pasando la mano por la cintura de su novio, alzando las cejas hacia Tom.

Tom gruñó tirando a Harry más cerca de él.

Draco rió quedamente y atrajo a Harry por la cintura para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

El camino hacia la mansión fue silencioso, sin contar con los gruñidos ocasionales. El tira y afloja de Tom y Draco se mantuvo hasta el comedor donde todos los esperaban.

Harry levantó la vista un momento para ver a Rabastan y Rodolphus con una sonrisa divertida, Bella y Narcissa sonriendo con cariño, Lucius y Severus con una ceja levantada, Remus con una sonrisa cálida y Sirius…Sirius tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Bajo la vista rápidamente con el rubor bajando hasta su cuello. Sintió los brazos en sus hombros y cintura apretarse y eso solo hizo que se sintiera más abochornado que nunca en toda su vida.

Sirius se recuperó unos momentos después.

─ No es justo que yo no puedo abrazarte─ dijo con un puchero adorable.

Se acercó en dos zancadas y, ante la estupefacción de Tom y Draco, lo abrazo de las caderas y lo arrebato de su lado, levantándolo en el aire y dando vueltas divertido.

Harry soltó un gritito sorprendido para después reírse a carcajadas mientras abrazaba a su padrino dando vueltas en el aire como un niño pequeño.

─ ¡Blaaaack! ─ gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, el rubio con los puños apretados y Tom con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius se detuvo y bajó a Harry abrazándolo más cerca.

─ No les hagas caso Harry, están _celosos_ ─ dijo haciendo un puchero y conduciendo al chico de los hombros hacia la escalera─ tienen _celos_ de que a ellos no los cargo ni los abrazó como a ti─ dijo con suficiencia─ vamos pequeño _Prongs_ te ayudaré a vestirte para la cena─ miro sobre su hombro y le guiño un ojo a los dos hombres que le miraban con incredulidad.

Draco reaccionó cuando escuchó la última parte.

─ Eso sí que no Black─ dijo caminando a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras pero fue detenido por su padre.

─ No irás a ninguna parte Draco─ regaño Lucius─ tú y el Lord ya disfrutaron de Harry, es justo que ahora lo compartan con Black─ dijo sonriendo de lado.

─ ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo mal que se escuchó eso padre!? ─ preguntó Draco con incredulidad, ligeramente verde ─ además no debo dejar a Harry solo con Black, ese chucho pulgoso es un pervertido y…

─ Mira quien lo dice─ replicó Tom con sorna─ al que tuve que ir a quitar de _encima_ de mi hijo hace unos minutos─ terminó ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio menor y las risas de todos los demás.

─ Mi Harry es demasiado inocente para estar a solas con ese pervertido─ término ignorando a todos y haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras.

─ Draco─ llamó Severus─ a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo del chucho pulgoso no veo necesario que subas a ver─ dijo mirando a lo alto de las escaleras─ ellos están bajando y dudo mucho que hayan tenido tiempo para nada más que cambiarse─ dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Severus! ─ exclamó Draco horrorizado─ ¿¡tú también!? ─preguntó escandalizado.

─ ¿Draco? ─preguntó Harry preocupado─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Nada Harry─ dijo Tom dando un paso y besando su frente─ Draco solo está confundido, vamos al comedor mientras Draco se cambia─ dijo guiándolo hacia el comedor con los demás, sonrió mientras Draco lo miraba malhumorado.

Tom tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa con Harry a su derecha y Lucius a su izquierda, la silla de Draco se ocupó en unos minutos; estaba situada junto a Harry y miró sonriendo con suficiencia hacia Black que estaba junto a su padrino Sev.

Después de la cena se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación con Draco.

Tom esperó hasta que su hijo y Draco desaparecieran por las escaleras antes de clavar una mirada asesina en Lucius Malfoy.

─ Debo suponer que tienes un deseo de muerte _Lucius_ ─ susurro casi siseando, provocando que todos en la mesa se congelaran en diferentes grados de miedo.

Lucius reprimió un escalofrío de terror, no entendía a qué se refería su señor.

─ ¿Mi señor? ─ pregunto tragando el nudo en su garganta.

─ _Mi señor_ ─ se burló Tom, en una imitación del patético tono de su mortífago─ dime Lucius, ¿me crees estúpido? ─ preguntó mirándolo con calma.

─ Por supuesto que no, mi señor─ se apresuró a responder, sintiendo que el miedo se arrastraba por su columna vertebral─ jamás me atrevería siquiera a pensar tal cosa.

─ Entonces dime─ susurro con falsa dulzura─ ¿de verdad creiste que podrias amenazar a _mi hijo_ sin sufrir las consecuencias? ─ preguntó con los dientes apretados, sacando su varita e insonorizando el comedor.

Todos se congelaron en shock e incredulidad y miraron al hombre rubio con horror en sus caras. La única que comprendía de qué hablaba su señor, era Narcissa por supuesto.

─ Mi-mi señor─ tartamudeó Lucius mirando como si fuera a desmayarse─ n-no fue mi intención─ dijo apresurado─ solo quería saber qué era lo que pensaba…

─ _¡Crucio!_ ─ siseo Tom, no queriendo oír la patética excusa del hombre.

Lo observo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras todos observaban con horrorizada fascinación. Después de unos segundos más, levantó la maldición y le permitió levantarse.

─ Mi hijo es demasiado inocente para entender la amenaza implícita en esa conversación─ dijo levantándose con lentitud y acercándose al hombre tembloroso─ pero para eso estoy aquí─ susurró con una falsa dulzura empalagosa─ para cuidar y proteger a _mi hijo_ de todos y de todo─ levantó la varita con rapidez y clavó la punta en el cuello de su seguidor─ solo el hecho de que Harry no estaría de acuerdo con mis acciones es lo único que me impide deshacerme de ti, por tu completa estupidez─ dijo observando complacido el terror arremolinarse en esos ojos de acero─ esta es la segunda y _última_ vez que te perdono tu completa falta de respeto Lucius─ amenazó, enterrando con más fuerza la varita en la pálida piel─ la próxima, me asegurare de que ni siquiera un cuerpo tengan para enterrar…¿entendido? ─ preguntó con voz calmada.

─ S-si mi señor─ respondió Lucius, temblando como una hoja, pero sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su señor.

Tom dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor.

─ Que esto quede claro para todos─ dijo con voz dura─ si alguien es lo suficientemente _estúpido_ para tratar a mi hijo con algo menos que respeto…me rendirán cuentas a mi─ dijo mirando a Lucius con dureza─ y puedo ser no tan indulgente la próxima vez─ dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, necesitaba alejarse de esa excusa de hombre para no matarlo y terminar molestando a su hijo.

Después de que Voldemort desapareció todos miraron con diferente grados de decepción e ira al hombre rubio.

─ Te lo advertí Lucius─ dijo Narcissa con voz neutra─ si no eres capaz de recordar quién es Harry por tu propia seguridad, entonces hazlo por nuestro hijo─ se levantó con dignidad y se acercó al hombre pálido y tembloroso─ ¿Qué crees que provocara tu muerte en la relación de Draco con Harry? Si de verdad amas a tu hijo entonces harás lo que sea por su felicidad─ miro con decepción a su esposo y giró la cabeza altiva─ y sabes perfectamente que su felicidad es Harry─ sin decir nada más caminó erguida hacia las escaleras.

Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bella se levantaron en silencio y siguieron a Narcissa hacia los dormitorios.

Sirius miraba con dagas al rubio teñido.

─ Solo diré esto una vez _Malfoy_ ─ escupió Sirius con desprecio─ si alguna vez se te ocurre volver a menospreciar o amenazar a mi pequeño _Prongs…_ me encargare de arrancarte uno a uno todos los asquerosos cabellos teñidos de tu cuerpo─ gruñó Sirius levantándose con firmeza y acercándose al hombre─ y que quede claro que disfrutare cada momento.

Sirius gruñó y sin decir nada mas salio del comedor apresurado.

Severus se levantó para seguir a su pareja pero antes de salir se giró hacia su amigo y negó suavemente en decepción.

─ ¿Estas bien, Lucius? ─ ante el asentimiento rígido del rubio, dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir añadió en voz baja─ por favor recuerda que le haces falta a tu hijo y que aunque no lo creas, Harry te aprecia y estaría triste si algo te pasara.

Lucius siguió imperturbable mientras todos le decían lo molestos o decepcionados que estaban por lo que hizo, pero nadie preguntó en ningún momento _porque_ hizo lo que hizo.

Giró la cabeza y bufó con disgusto al ver al lobo sentado en la mesa mirándolo con seriedad.

─ ¿Tu también me vas a amenazar, lobo?─ preguntó disgustado.

─ No Lucius─ respondió Remus con voz suave─ creo que muchos han hecho eso precisamente.

─ No es como si me importara lo que piensan─ dijo impasible─ ahora, sí mi juicio ha terminado, iré a descansar─ dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos antes de gruñir cuando su pierna se dobló.

Remus se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la suave maldición y se acercó al rubio.

─ Vamos, te llevare a tu dormitorio─ dijo sosteniendo su brazo derecho con firmeza.

─ Suéltame _lobo_ ─ escupió con frialdad mientras tiraba con fuerza de su brazo.

Remus suspiró con molestia.

─ Ese es tu problema Lucius─ reprendió Remus molesto─ crees que eres mejor que todos y que todos deberían rendirte pleitesía─ replicó dando un paso atrás y mirando al rubio a los asombrados ojos grises─ pero en tu estúpida e innecesaria arrogancia, olvidas todo lo que tienes e ignoras todo lo que puedes perder─ miro con decepción al rubio y negó suavemente─ tu padre te crio de esa manera y no sabes como ser diferente pero…dime Lucius, ¿extrañas a tu padre? ¿Quisieras que estuviera a tu lado en este momento?

─ Eso no te incumbe lobo─ respondió Lucius con voz dura, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos sobre el asunto.

─ Solo quiero que sepas Lucius─ dijo Remus sin amedrentarse─ que yo si entiendo porque cometiste la locura de amenazar directa o indirectamente a Harry, recuerda que tengo una mejor audición que todos─ miro los sorprendidos ojos del rubio y continuó antes de perder su atención─ deseas lo mejor para tu hijo porque lo amas, pero…solo detente a pensar que casi lo pierdes hoy por creer que tienes el derecho a decidir y actuar sobre su vida y sus decisiones─ miro al rubio con decisión y dijo con firmeza─ si no puedes aceptar el hecho de que tu hijo debe tomar las riendas de su vida entonces terminaras perdiéndolo todo y cuando no estés vivo para ver a tus nietos, lo peor de todo eso será que Draco ni siquiera se acordara de ti y menos tendrá tiempo de extrañar a un hombre que intentó quitarle su felicidad de las manos…dime Lucius, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que tu hijo deje de quererte como tú dejaste de querer a Abraxas? ¿Quieres que tu hijo en lugar de extrañar a su padre, se sienta liberado porque ya no está para controlar su vida?

Lucius enderezo la espalda con obstinación.

─ Draco debe cumplir su deber─ contestó con frialdad─ lo sabe desde que era un niño, debe proporcionar un heredero, es su deber y lo cumplirá.

─ ¡Basta Lucius! ─ gruño Remus perdiendo la calma y dejando al lobo acechar la superficie─ deja de escudarte en tonterías como la supervivencia del apellido─ dijo dando un paso hacia el hombre atemorizado─ eres un hombre sumamente inteligente como para saber que la probabilidad de que Harry pueda tener un embarazo es muy alta─ clavó sus ojos ámbar en los fríos ojos grises y gruño─ ¿crees de verdad que puede haber un mejor partido para tu hijo, que mi cachorro? Nunca te tome por una persona tonta Lucius, así que dime que es lo que pretendías lograr con la conversación que tuviste con Harry─ pidió apretando los dientes.

Lucius bajo la mirada unos segundos, sintiéndose atrapado no le quedó más remedio que responder.

─ Solo quería que Harry me diera su palabra de que si el no podía ser la felicidad de Draco, entonces lo dejaría libre para ser feliz sin tener que vivir obligado a un chico que no podía dejarlo ir─ dijo con un suspiro cansado─ en retrospectiva, creo que fue un poco hipócrita de mi parte─ dijo haciendo una ligera mueca.

─ Por supuesto que es hipócrita Lucius─ replicó Remus molesto y preocupado a partes iguales─ en primer lugar, si te dieras el tiempo de conocer de verdad a mi cachorro, entonces te darías cuenta de que jamás obligaría a alguien a estar a su lado y en segundo, ¿no fuiste tu quien estaba dispuesto a dar a Draco como consorte para Riddle? ¿Me vas a decir que no pensaste en el infierno que le esperaría a ese chico? Quiero decir, Riddle no es lo que solía ser pero… ¡estabas dispuesto a entregarlo a Voldemort, por Merlin! ─ gruño enojado.

─ No eres quien para criticar mis decisiones lobo─ replicó molesto.

─ Mi nombre es _Remus,_ Lucius─ respondió con dureza─ y no, no estoy criticando tus decisiones, solo quiero que entiendas que no puedes jugar con la vida de las personas, no importa que esa persona sea tu hijo─ miró al hombre con altivez y dijo─ te crees que eres mejor que todos, pues entonces demuéstralo─ pidió con franqueza─ el Lord lleva con su hijo solo unos pocos meses y en ningún momento a puesto cargas tan pesadas sobre Harry con respecto a las líneas de sangre…y ni siquiera tu puedes refutar que la línea Slytherin es infinitamente más importante que la línea Malfoy, sin embargo él tiene como principal prioridad a su _hijo_ ─ se giró y añadió antes de caminar─ quizás podrías aprender eso de el.

Lucius se quedó parado sin decir nada mientras el lob… _Lupin_ salía del comedor. Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable comenzó a cojear hacia el despacho, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchos cambios que probablemente sería mejor que empezara a hacer.

En la soledad del despacho y con solo una copa de wisky de fuego por compañía, se preguntó por primera vez si estaba equivocado por seguir el mismo camino que su padre. Al mirar alrededor y saberse solo mientras los demás estaban en compañía, se dio cuenta de que si no cambiaba, esa sería su vida. Estar solo. Quizás algo bueno salió de su conversación con el lob… _Lupin_.

* * *

 **Muy bien chicos y chicas lindas, los dejo...pero son libres de comentar y dejarme saber qué les pareció...ahhh por cierto, si ven algun error ortográfico o el formato se modificó de nuevo entonces haganmelo saber y cuando tenga tiempo será modificado ; )**

 **Lindo inicio de semana a todos.**


	37. Celos

**Hola chicos, estoy de regreso...**

 **Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste y que no odien mucho a Sirius, es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero es un cabeza dura, ufff pero bueno, les prometo que en el** **próximo** **capítulo sentara los pies en la tierra de nuevo ; )**

 **Y bueno...espero que las amantes del Lucius/Remus disfruten de este capítulo ; )**

 **Repuestas para:**

 **Rosy: Jajajaja gracias por esperarme y no olvidar mi fic a pesar del tiempo que me tomo el volver a actualizar : D Un saludo y espero que este nuevo cap te guste.**

 **Lucero Potter 17: De verdad gritaste? Que linda! gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tantos meses de ausencia : D No creo que sea la mejor, pero si soy una de las mejores para ti eso es** **muchísimo** **mas de lo que he esperado y** **estaré** **muy agradecida por ese privilegiado lugar : D Ohhh wow te soy sincera, entre las 4 cuentas** **había** **olvidado estar al pendiente del wattpad pero te estoy infinitamente agradecida por publicar mi historia en otra pagina y te prometo que me tomare un momento para revisar y saludar a las lindas personitas que siguen este fic en otra pagina : D Te mando abrazos y besos...** **cuídate** **mucho y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

 **A todos los usuarios que iniciaron sesión también les conteste sus msj, pero no esta** **demás** **agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de comentar lo que les** **pareció** **el cap y darme la bienvenida de nuevo : D Abrazos a todos!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 37: Celos**_

Un par de días después del incidente con Lucius, del cual Harry seguía completamente en la oscuridad, se dirigió al despacho donde sabia que se podía encontrar frecuentemente al patriarca Malfoy. No sabia que era lo que estaba pasando pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar una solución. Este problema estaba molestando demasiado a su Dragón y no lo estaba permitiendo por más tiempo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y toco suavemente, esperando en silencio.

– Adelante.

Harry tomo una respiración profunda y enderezando su espalda entro al despacho.

– Buenos días señor Malfoy– saludo con voz suave.

Lucius, que estaba con la vista perdida en el fuego que ardía suavemente en la chimenea, levanto la cabeza, sorprendido.

– Buenos días señor Potter– respondió incomodo.

Harry suspiro audiblemente y se acerco al escritorio.

– Sabe, técnicamente seria señor Riddle si quisiera ser propio– dijo encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación– aunque particularmente prefiero que me llamen Harry, señor Potter es mi papá James y señor Riddle es demasiado formal cuando estamos entre familia.

Lucius parpadeo sorprendido al ser incluido tan despreocupadamente en el término _"familia"_ que tenia el chico. Se sacudió los pensamientos y señalo la silla frente a el para que tomara asiento.

– Esta bien _Harry_ – dijo ligeramente incomodo– ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita? – pregunto ahora un poco más curioso.

– Bueno…– ahora fue Harry quien se sintió incomodo– no quisiera sonar entrometido pero…he notado que algo le preocupa y a pesar de que quería ofrecerle mi ayuda no quería que lo tomara como una grosería por meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen– se removió y miro las llamas antes de continuar– pero sea lo que sea que este pasando, esta afectando a Draco– susurro confundido– pero se niega a decirme que sucede y también se niega a hablar con usted del tema y sinceramente esta situación me esta volviendo loco, quiero decir, no solo es el…me refiero a que he notada miradas extrañas que le dan a veces y se que algo esta pasando pero mi padre tampoco me dice nada– termino su diatriba para tomar aire nuevamente– así que tome la decisión de preguntarle de frente.

Lucius sonrió de lado, muy a su pesar le divertía ver al chico confundido y sin saber como pedir lo que quería saber desesperadamente.

– Bueno Harry, –empezó Lucius sin dejar de sonreír– en cualquier otro momento te hubiera dicho que no era asunto tuyo y que no te metieras en asuntos que no te concernían– miro la cara abatida del chico y suspiro– pero en este momento, eso seria una completa mentira.

Harry lo miro sorprendido.

– ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto mirándolo con avidez– quiero decir, entiendo que me esta diciendo que este asunto tiene que ver conmigo, pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunto enderezándose más en la silla.

Lucius suspiro suavemente y se giro hacia la chimenea nuevamente.

– Asumo que recuerdas nuestra conversación hace dos días– cuando no escucho un sonido continuo– aunque no estoy seguro si lo comprendiste bien– tomo aire y miro al chico de ojos verdes– ese día te di una sutil amenaza.

– ¿Amenaza? – Harry lo miro confundido.

– Si Harry– respondió Lucius– nunca pronuncie una amenaza verbal pero mi comportamiento tenia la intención de transmitir una amenaza hacia ti– explico con calma.

– ¿Por qué quisiera amenazarme? – pregunto Harry aun sin comprender.

– Quería que me dijeras que si Draco decidía dejarte y formar una familia con alguien que yo aprobara, tu lo dejarías seguir con su vida sin obligarlo a estar a tu lado– dijo sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo.

– ¡Jamas obligaría a Draco a estar a mi lado sin amor! – replico molesto levantándose de la silla.

– Toma asiento por favor Harry– pidió Lucius con voz suave y no continuo hasta que el chico estaba nuevamente en su asiento– si, ahora lo se– dijo con una sonrisa– pero en ese momento no confiaba en tus intenciones con mi hijo– se recargo en su silla y junto las manos– es por eso que me ven de esa forma– explico– porque ese día todos sin falta me dijeron lo molestos o decepcionados que estaban con mi comportamiento– dijo haciendo una mueca– debo aceptar que el único que logro hacerme dar cuenta del error fue tu amigo Lupin– agrego perdiendo la vista en el fuego, sin decir nada mas.

Harry lo observo en silencio durante un par de minutos antes de hablar.

– Mi padre…el no lo lastimo, ¿verdad? – pregunto con preocupación brillando en sus ojos brillantes.

Lucius lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

– No– negó suavemente, porque era verdad, después de lo que hizo, un cruciatus era nada comparado con lo que se merecía– estoy seguro que Cissy le dijo a Draco lo que sucedió y por eso se esta comportando de esa manera.

– Ohh muy bien entonces– dijo Harry relajándose en su silla– quizás podría ser buena idea que hablara con Draco para solucionar las cosas– dijo removiéndose con nerviosismo– se que Draco lo quiere y lo respeta mucho…no es fácil para el permanecer lejos de usted porque cree que no aprueba nuestra relación.

Lucius asintió en acuerdo.

– Quizás tengas razón Harry– dijo observando con curiosidad la postura relajada y los ademanes despreocupados del chico– dime Harry, ¿eres feliz con el Lord? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta pero después sonrió contento.

– Por supuesto– dijo con emoción– se que no debió ser fácil para mi padre dejar de ser Voldemort conmigo pero…eso hace nuestros momentos aun mas especiales– susurro mirando perdido hacia la nada– me quiere y me cuida y no tiene problemas en demostrarlo.

Lucius miro sus ojos llenos de brillo y amor. Suspiro con tristeza.

– Espero entonces que puedas perdonarme por intentar molestar tu relación con mi hijo– pidió Lucius con humildad– deseo disculparme con mi hijo por mi comportamiento pero si lo conozco bien él dirá que a quien le debo una disculpa es a ti– agrego sonriendo.

Harry lo miro sorprendido pero después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

– Por supuesto– dijo asintiendo– por mi no debe preocuparse, pero por favor, hable con Draco…se siente triste por lo sucedido– se levanto para retirarse.

– Tienes mi palabra Harry– dijo Lucius levantándose también– si no interfiero en tus planes en este momento me gustaría buscar a mi hijo– dijo suavemente.

– No, por supuesto que no– dijo Harry contento– de echo creo que iré a buscar a mi padre– dijo saliendo por la puerta y mirando hacia los pasillos– me pregunto si estará en las mazmorras– susurro para si.

Lucius sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

– Si lo veo le diré que los buscas– dijo cerrando la puerta– ahora si me disculpas, iré en busca de mi renegado hijo.

Harry soltó una risita y asintió, caminando en dirección a las mazmorras.

Unos pasillos más adelante se detuvo curioso cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Se giro para encontrar a su padrino y sonrió caminando hacia el.

– ¿Qué sucede Siri? – pregunto riendo cuando su padrino le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

– Nada pequeño Prongs– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– pero no te había visto desde ayer.

– Ayer a las once de la noche Siri y son las 10 de la mañana– dijo sonriendo por el dramatismo de su padrino.

– Por eso mismo, son casi doce horas sin ver mi inalcanzable belleza– replico con orgullo pavoneándose por el pasillo– y a todo esto, ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto mirando por los lados– ¿y donde esta la plaga de mi primo?

Harry negó divertido con la cabeza.

– Estoy buscando a mi padre e iré a ver si esta en las mazmorras– dijo enganchando un brazo de su padrino y tirando de el hacia el pasillo– y Draco no es una _plaga_ – agrego juguetón– mas como una sanguijuela– dijo riendo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada divertido.

– ¿Y la sanguijuela no es una plaga? – pregunto todavía riendo.

– Si bueno…– apretó los labios reprimiendo su risa─ pero no se lo digas.

Sirius abrazo a su ahijado con fuerza y los condujo hacia las mazmorras.

 _ **RL**_

Remus se dirigía hacia los jardines, estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba aire fresco. No sabia donde estaba todo el mundo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, todos tenían cosas que hacer y personas con quien estar. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, deshaciéndose de los pensamientos deprimentes, le había prometido a su cachorro que haría un esfuerzo por seguir adelante con una mejor actitud. Sonrió de lado al recordar la conversación con Lucius dos días atrás. Parecía que había logrado penetrar en esa dura cabeza suya a juzgar por la forma en que conducía a su hijo a su habitación. Esperaba por el bien de todos que Lucius cambiara su forma de ser. No servia de nada toda su fortuna, todas sus influencias y su buen parecido si lo arruinaba con una actitud tan arrogante y superior. Frunció el ceño confundido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pero antes de tener mas tiempo para analizar sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por alguien.

– ¿Disculpa? – pregunto girándose, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Severus– ah, Severus, lo siento estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

Severus no contesto, solo se limito a observarlo. Tenia profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y se veía mas demacrado. Una punzada de culpa lo atravesó cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era por culpa suya.

– No importa– respondió sin emoción– solo necesitaba entregarte la poción– dijo extendiendo el vial sin dudar.

Remus la tomo con un agradecimiento y lo guardo en su túnica raída.

Severus frunció el ceño molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie, ni siquiera Harry había hecho nada por cambiar el guardarropa de Lupin. Hizo una nota mental para decirle a Siri que se encargara de eso, aunque dudaba que fuera la decisión correcta.

– ¿Todo bien Severus? – pregunto Remus mirando con atención– ¿necesitas algo?

Severus estaba a punto de negar cuando recordó que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad.

– Si, creo que si– respondió sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

– ¿ _Crees_ que si? – pregunto Remus divertido.

– Si Lupin– respondió con brusquedad– necesito hablar contigo– agrego mas suavemente– ¿podríamos sentarnos un minuto? – pidió y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia un banco cercano.

Remus lo siguió con la diversión pintada en el rostro.

– Tu dirás Severus– dijo cuando se sentó en el banco.

– Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber provocado una ruptura tan abrupta entre tu y Sirius– dijo con firmeza, sorprendiendo a Lupin.

– No tienes que disculparte por eso Severus– dijo Remus riendo ligeramente– estoy seguro que Siri ya te dijo que el y yo no…

– Si, lo dijo– interrumpió Severus, no sintiéndose mejor– pero no creo que haya sido fácil para ti pasar de estar todo el día con alguien a pasar a estar…– Severus se interrumpió incomodo.

– Solo– completo Remus por el– dilo Severus, no te tomaba por alguien que se anda a tientas– dijo divertido– creo que Sirius esta siendo una mala influencia para ti.

Severus resoplo, girando los ojos.

– Ese chucho pulgoso también esta preocupado por ti– dijo ocultando su inseguridad.

– No debería ser así– dijo Remus mirando hacia los enormes ventanales– pero es normal, hemos sido amigos desde el colegio.

Severus se trago la replica amarga por no haber estado con Sirius desde el colegio. En cambio asintió y se levanto.

– Si todo está bien con ustedes entonces no veo porque tienes que dejar a Sirius plantado todo el tiempo– dijo molesto.

– El hecho de que todo este bien no significa que no necesite tiempo para acostumbrarme al cambio en nuestra relación– replico Remus sintiéndose molesto por ser juzgado de esa manera– creo que tengo derecho a tomarme un tiempo para reorganizar mis sentimientos y pensamientos, si Sirius necesita a alguien entonces deberías ser tu quien le de la comodidad y seguridad que necesita– agrego levantándose y mirando a Severus a los ojos– si no puedes hacer eso por el, que es tu pareja ahora, entonces no vengas a reclamarme por algo que _debería_ hacer yo.

Remus no espero respuesta, solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la fuente mas cercana, perdiéndose entre los rosales.

Severus se quedo parado sin decir nada. Sintiéndose completamente estúpido por su arrebato dio media vuelta y regreso al interior. Tenia que disculparse con Lupin por su total falta de tacto. Nada odiaba más que tener que disculparse por algo.

 _ **LM**_

Lucius estaba hablando con su hijo en su habitación. Llevaban más de media hora hablando sobre lo sucedido dos días atrás.

– Lo comprendo padre– dijo Draco cruzado de brazos desde el fondo de la habitación–pero es a Harry a quien le tienes que pedir una disculpa.

Lucius, que estaba cerca de la ventana, sonrió de lado. Ocultando su expresión, miro a su hijo.

– Sabia que me pedirías eso– dijo divertido– de echo primero me disculpe con Harry por lo sucedido y después vine a buscarte– explico.

Draco resoplo, olvidando que era poco digno para un sangrepura como el, tal comportamiento.

– Estoy seguro que Harry te perdono fácilmente– dijo negando con cariño.

– De echo si– dijo sonriendo ligeramente– estaba mas preocupado por ti que por cualquier otra cosa– dijo intentando aplacar a su hijo– creo que empiezo a ver lo que todos dicen sobre el.

Draco no respondió, solo se limito a asentir.

Lucius por su parte no agrego más. Suspirando suavemente se giro hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño cuando vio quienes estaban sentados en un banco cerca de la fuente. Parece ser que Severus decidió tener una conversación con Lupin. Aunque no se imaginaba a Severus disculpándose con Lupin por haberle robado el amante, no podía pensar que más podrían estar hablando. Se recargo en la ventana en un intento por ver mejor las expresiones de los hombres, atrayendo con esa acción la atención de su hijo.

– Parece que Sev ha molestado a Remus– dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Lucius asintió. Lupin se veía muy molesto de hecho.

– ¿Sabias que Severus y Black son pareja ahora? – pregunto Lucius, ignorando el hecho de que sonaban como un par de brujas chismosas.

Draco asintió mientras veía a Remus caminar hacia los rosales.

– Harry me platico que fue Sirius quien le dijo lo que sucedió entre el y Sev cuando salieron en una misión para Tom– explico suavemente.

– Aun no me acostumbro a oírte llamar al Lord por ese _nombre_ – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

– Pues será mejor que lo hagas padre– dijo Draco mirándolo de reojo– porque parece que Tom ya acepto el hecho de que no dejare a Harry a menos que el me lo pida.

– Si, tienes razón– dijo suspirando– me disculpo– siguió con la mirada al hombre lobo y añadió– Lupin parece un inferí– dijo con una mueca.

Draco no respondió, se limito a mirar a su padre con curiosidad. Era raro que no se burlara con crueldad por lo que estaba pasando Remus, aunque lo agradecía porque el hombre se había ganado no solo su respeto sino también su cariño.

– Debe ser muy difícil para el– dijo Draco después de un rato.

Lucius hizo un sonido esquivo.

– Solo imagina que de repente madre te dijera que quiere el divorcio porque quiere estar con otra persona– dijo Draco sin saber que había acertado en su suposición, casi– de repente madre estaría pasando su tiempo con alguien que quizás conozcas, siendo feliz mientras tu estas solo–dijo reprimiendo un escalofrió al imaginar una situación parecida pero con su Harry– creo que es muy injusto para Remus tener que ver a diario a Sev y Sirius juntos– dijo con tristeza.

Lucius suspiro por centésima vez, estar rodeado de Gryffindors no era bueno para la salud. Podía sentir culpa por la forma en que le hablo a Lupin hace dos días. Parece que ahora tendría que disculparse y odiaba disculparse.

– Con el tiempo no va a importar mucho– dijo Draco mirando con intensidad a Remus.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Lucius mirando con confusión a su hijo.

– Me refiero a que Remus podría encontrar una persona que lo quiera tanto como el– dijo Draco observando al hombre con la cabeza de lado en apreciación– obsérvalo bien– pidió haciendo lo mismo– si le quitamos esas ropas viejas y le ponemos ropa de calidad, le arreglamos un poco el cabello y endereza su espalda…seria un hombre apuesto– dijo entrecerrando los ojos– con ese aire de melancolía y contemplación que tiene podría tener a muchas personas detrás de el– dijo mas para si mismo que para su padre– además exuda amabilidad y tranquilidad por cada poro.

Lucius se aclaro la garganta, podía ver lo que quería decir su hijo pero no entendía porque le molestaba que el no lo había visto antes.

– Si fuera tú tendría cuidado– dijo Lucius, ganando efectivamente la atención de su hijo– Harry podría oírte decir eso e interpretarlo de forma errónea.

Draco hizo un sonido evasivo.

– Creo que hablare de esto con Harry– dijo perdido en sus pensamientos– quizás entre los dos podríamos convencerlo de que renueve su guardarropa.

Lucius definitivamente estaba incomodo ahora. Así que aprovecho para cambiar la conversación y ya que el tema había surgido anteriormente, no veía porque no hablarle sobre eso a Draco de una vez.

Se aclaro la garganta suavemente y se dirigió hacia la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Lupin ya se había ido.

– Hay un asunto importante del que también quería hablarte Draco– dijo con suavidad, ganándose la completa atención de su hijo.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Draco receloso, girándose y recargándose en la ventana.

– Hace dos días... – Lucius se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que dos días atrás muchas cosas habían cambiado y muchas cosas habían sucedido, se sacudió sus pensamientos y continuo– tu madre y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre ciertos asuntos que podrían pasar.

Draco no dijo nada pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su padre no continuaría pregunto:

– ¿Qué asuntos?

– Bueno, sabes que el Lord no descansara hasta que James Potter este de regreso, ¿cierto? –pregunto esperando la confirmación– y recordaras que esta casado aun con Lily  
Potter– dijo mirando con una expresión en blanco a su hijo– entonces lo mas lógico es que se divorcien inmediatamente de su regreso.

Draco frunció el ceño. La verdad es que no le había dado un solo pensamiento a esa situación, pero ahora que lo pensaba era lo mas lógico. Asintió, sintiéndose confundido sobre que tenía que ver los Potter con sus padres.

– Desde hace muchos años los Potter han sido el matrimonio modelo, pero se van a divorciar tan pronto estén de regreso, entonces…

Draco sintió un terror desconocido arañándole el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de a donde podría llevar esta conversación con respecto a sus padres.

– ¿Padre? – pregunto sintiendo su garganta apretarse dolorosamente.

– Escucha Draco– pidió Lucius nervioso– quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo estamos considerando romper nuestros lazos de matrimonio– dijo con firmeza.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mirando al vació.

– Us-ustedes no pueden separarse– dijo sin dejar de ver al vació– quiero decir, se aman…porque se aman, ¿cierto? – pregunto enfocando su mirada en su padre.

– Si Draco, nos amamos– dijo Lucius– pero como amigos– añadió con suavidad– no me malinterpretes ambos te amamos con el alma y has sido el mejor regalo de nuestra unión.

– ¿Entonces porque se van a separar? – pregunto aun aturdido.

– Nuestro compromiso fue concertado entre nuestros padres como la mayoría de los matrimonios sangrepura– explico Lucius con tranquilidad– pero tu madre y yo nunca nos amamos como pareja, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos y…

– ¡Llevan mas de 16 años juntos! ¿¡Quieres decir que en tantos años juntos no lograron amarse como pareja!? – pregunto incrédulo.

– Lo intentamos, ambos lo intentamos, pero no estaba destinado Draco– dijo Lucius en velada suplica– si tu tuvieras que casarte con Pansy, aunque pasaran 20 años, ¿llegarías a amarla como mujer? –pregunto Lucius.

Draco bajo la vista avergonzado y negó con la cabeza.

– Es hermosa pero solo es una gran amiga para mi– dijo despacio.

– Eso es lo mismo que sucedió con Narcissa y conmigo– dijo Lucius con firmeza– fuimos mejores amigos e intentamos ser felices juntos desde que nos enteramos que estábamos comprometidos– explico levantándose– pero no funciono.

– ¿Madre esta de acuerdo con esto? – pregunto con tristeza.

– Si– dijo Lucius con calma– de echo fue ella quien planteo el tema por primera vez– hizo una mueca– debo decir que no estaba de acuerdo cuando lo dijo pero prometí pensarlo y…creo que seria una buena idea– vio la mirada asombrada de su hijo y se apresuro a corregir– no hemos sido infieles ninguno de los dos pero…creo que ambos merecemos ser felices sin tener que cargar con las responsabilidades que dejaron nuestros padres sobre nosotros.

Draco asintió, sabiendo que el quería lo mismo para poder estar junto a Harry.

– Lo entiendo– dijo mirando a su padre con resignación– solo me tomara tiempo hacerme a la idea– suspiro– gracias por decirme antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Lucius asintió y se acerco a su hijo. Vacilo ligeramente pero lo abrazo con un poco de incomodidad.

– Eso no significa que dejaremos de amarte Dragón– susurro Lucius.

Draco sintió lagrimas cálidas caer de sus ojos. Hacia tantos años que su padre no lo abrazaba ni lo llamaba _Dragón._ Quizás las cosas cambiarían para bien.

– Ahora que todo a quedado claro– susurro Lucius, separándose ligeramente de su hijo– iré a buscar a tu madre y tener una agradable charla sobre una posible separación– dijo haciendo una mueca.

Draco asintió, limpiándose las mejillas con vergüenza.

– Te veré después Dragón– susurro Lucius, besando los cabellos dorados de su hijo.

– Si padre– dijo Draco con una sonrisa vacilante– iré a buscar a Harry.

Lucius salio de la habitación perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Parece que no solo tenía que disculparse con Lupin por su comportamiento, sino también agradecerle por indirectamente regresarle a su único hijo. Suspiro internamente. Si había algo que odiaba más que disculparse, era tener que _disculparse_ y _agradecer_ al mismo tiempo. Aun mas, si hablamos de la misma persona.

 _ **RL**_

Las llamas bailaban en la chimenea, sus colores mezclándose y llenando el despacho con luces claras y cálidas. El almuerzo había pasado hace tiempo pero el no tenia intención de salir del despacho. Había pedido una porción pequeña de comida con un elfo domestico.

Se sentía atrapado y ansioso todo el tiempo. Parece ser que tendría que molestar a Harry y Draco para un paseo por el jardín más adelante. Necesitaba hablar con su cachorro y decirle que pasaría un tiempo fuera. Quizás si salía y encontraba una manada que le permitiera correr y cazar con ellos ayudaría a su estado emocional. Suspiro audiblemente. Solo esperaba que su cachorro no se lo tomara personal.

Necesitaba una copa de whisky. Se levanto de la cómoda silla y se dirigió hacia el mueble. Cuando estaba sacando una botella escucho la puerta del despacho abrirse.

– Lo siento por invadir tu despacho Riddle pero…– giro hacia la puerta, callándose cuando vio quien había entrado.

– Parece ser que todos pueden tutearse con el Lord, menos su mano derecha de hace mucho tiempo– dijo sintiéndose molesto y decepcionado por no tener tal privilegio.

– Oh, Lucius– dijo Remus divertido– si alguien que no fuera yo te escuchara, diría que estas celoso– lo miro sonriente, moviendo una copa más y haciendo un gesto en invitación.

Lucius asintió en la invitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

– Pues seria una excelente decisión que te guardes esa información Lupin– replico en tono seco.

Remus rió ligeramente. Sirvió ambas copas y se sentó otra vez en la silla.

Lucius que había tomado la silla restante, acepto la copa sin decir palabra.

– Si vienes a trabajar, podría retirarme para no molestar– ofreció Remus sin sentir verdaderas ganas de retirarse.

Lucius no contesto. Se limito a observarlo detenidamente. El hombre se veía cansado y demacrado, sus ojeras estaban muy pronunciadas y sus ojos dorados estaban opacos. Lupin era un cascaron vació. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Era patético ver a un hombre que debería estar lleno de vida, en tal estado. Black esta vez se había comportado como un verdadero bastardo.

– No es necesario– dijo después de un minuto– solo buscaba a Narcissa, pero he de suponer que salio a hacer compras con su hermana– dijo mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

– Eso es un alivio– respondió Remus sintiéndose mejor– la verdad no tenia ganas de salir y estar con todos.

Lucius, que lo había imaginado, asintió.

– No deseas ver a Black con Severus– dio por hecho Lucius.

Remus levanto la vista sorprendido. Se encontró con profundos ojos grises.

– Sirius no tiene nada que ver– mintió Remus incomodo.

– Sigue diciéndote eso y quizás lo creas en algún momento– replico Lucius mordaz.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

– Parece ser que me equivoque, otra vez– agrego suspirando– creí que podríamos tener una conversación normal sin que me estés menospreciando y humillando– dijo levantándose y dejando la copa– supongo que nunca veras mas allá de un hombre lobo– susurro caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta fue detenido por un agarre fuerte en el brazo. Se tenso, sintiéndose inmediatamente en guardia.

– Me disculpo– dijo Lucius con los dientes apretados.

Remus giro rápidamente y miro al rubio con ojos sorprendidos.

Lucius hizo una mueca de disgusto y soltó rápidamente al hombre.

– Mi educación sangrepura no me permite ser amable con personas que creemos inferiores a nosotros– explico con renuencia– pero he pasado tiempo en tu presencia y he dejado de verte como una criatura– dijo mirándolo a ojos con seriedad– pero es difícil que los malos hábitos cambian tan rápido– eso fue todo lo diría, no se disculparía de nuevo.

Remus estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba seguro que esas cuantas oraciones debieron haberle costado demasiado al orgulloso Malfoy. Sonrió suavemente y asintió.

– Esta bien– dijo inclinando la cabeza– es difícil para ti, así que no presionare– se giro, dispuesto a dejar solo al orgulloso hombre, pero una vez mas, fue detenido con un agarre firme.

Lucius levanto una ceja cuando se encontró con los ojos dorados que lo cuestionaban. A el, o a su sanidad mental. Cualquiera de los dos.

– Me he disculpado Lupin– dijo haciendo una mueca– lo menos que puedes hacer, es ser cortés y hacerme un poco de compañía– dijo con sarcasmo.

Remus asintió aun sorprendido, pero después recordó el trato que estaba recibiendo Lucius de los demás por su falta de respeto a Harry y sonrió suavemente. Bien podrían hacerse mutua compañía.

Regresaron a tomar asiento frente al fuego y continuaron bebiendo en silencio por un rato.

Remus se aclaro la garganta suavemente, ganando la atención del rubio.

– ¿Cómo te fue con tu hijo? – pregunto interesado, pero aclaro rápidamente cuando vio al rubio levantar una ceja en cuestión– los vi entrar a su habitación y creí que quizás habías puesto en practica lo que hablamos.

Lucius suspiro, permitiéndose bajar un poco la guardia frente a Lupin.

– Si, hable con el– respondió recordando su conversación– eres muy impaciente Lupin– dijo sintiéndose molesto.

– ¿Impaciente? – pregunto Remus confundido.

– Si– replico Lucius mirándolo con intensidad– planeaba agradecerte por tu consejo y disculparme por mi comportamiento– explico relajándose después de decir las palabras prohibidas.

– Me perdonaras pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la impaciencia? – pregunto todavía confundido.

– Acabo de disculparme hace cinco minutos y quería dejar pasar mas tiempo antes de tener que decir esas mismas palabras desconocidas– dijo con brusquedad.

Remus lo observo en shock por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada divertida. Acción que se demostró equivocada, si los ojos fríos como hielo eran algo a tomar en cuenta.

– Lo siento Lucius– dijo reprimiendo su diversión– es solo que lo dijiste como si fuera un pecado agradecer o pedir disculpas– agrego sintiéndose todavía divertido con toda la situación.

– Esas palabras no están en el vocabulario de un Malfoy– dijo con superioridad– harías bien en recordarlo y ser agradecido.

Remus se apresuro a asentir, no quería que siguiera molesto el rubio.

– Mis disculpas– dijo, esta vez verdaderamente serio.

– Ahora que te has burlado de mi lo suficiente– dijo Lucius sentándose recto– creo que es justo que me devuelvas el favor.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunto Remus confundido otra vez.

– Porque no me hablas sobre lo que verdaderamente paso entre tú y Black– pidió suavemente, engatusando en un estado de tranquilidad.

La táctica de Lucius resulto ser inservible cuando vio el poco brillo abandonar los ojos dorados del hombre frente a el. Su postura se había vuelto tensa y su mirada esquiva, pero Lucius no retrocedió. Este hombre le había ayudado a recuperar a su hijo y le devolvería el favor lo mejor que pudiera, pero para eso, necesitaba que dejara de encerrarse en si mismo.

– Si en algo ayuda– dijo Lucius con calma y buscando la mirada triste– no me burlare, solo quiero comprender porque pareces un inferí todo el tiempo– hizo una mueca de disgusto– no veo que Black sea lo suficiente como para reducir a un hombre a escombros.

Remus lo miro sorprendido. ¿Acaso era su imaginación o Lucius lo estaba alagando? Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y decidió que era su imaginación.

– No amo a Sirius, si eso es lo que crees– dijo todavía sorprendido– pero es difícil acostumbrarse al cambio.

Lucius sonrió complacido. Había logrado hacerlo hablar. Ahora no habría poder que lo detuviera para hacerle ver la razón a este hombre ciego.

– ¿Me estas diciendo que lo extrañas entonces? – pregunto enarcando una ceja.

– Bueno, si– dijo Remus a regañadientes.

– Pero no lo amas– repitió Lucius curvando los labios– perdóname si suena contradictorio.

Remus suspiro. Sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria, decidió hablar de una vez.

– Sirius siempre fue un gran amigo para mi Lucius– dijo con seriedad– pero cuando perdimos a James y Sirius fue a Azkaban…– se removió incomodo– me quede solo y me fui de Escocia.

– Esta bien– dijo Lucius, alentándolo a continuar– ¿Qué sucedió para que cambiaran su relación?

– Cuando Sirius salio de Azkaban, nos dimos cuenta de que solos nos teníamos a nosotros mismos– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– creo que solo fue una consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Lucius asintió mirando las llamas. Podía comprender lo que quería decir Lupin.

– Llevaron cerca de 3 años de relación– susurro Lucius pensando en el tiempo desde su perspectiva– ¿no sientes celos cuando lo ves con Severus? – pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

Remus trago el nudo de su garganta y negó suavemente.

– Solo me siento solo– susurro dolido– es egoísta lo se– se apresuro a declarar.

– ¿Egoísta? – pregunto Lucius incrédulo– si me permites, creo que quien fue muy egoísta fue Black– dijo con una mueca de disgusto– sabiendo que solo contabas con el, te dejo de un día para otro sin darte tiempo de acostumbrarte a la idea.

– Sirius siempre fue así de impulsivo– lo defendió Remus.

– Lo defiendes– dijo Lucius sintiéndose molesto– ¿estas seguro que no lo amas?

– No Lucius, no lo amo– dijo con un suspiro– al menos no como hombre, pero si como amigo– agrego con firmeza.

– No importa como lo digas– dijo Lucius sirviéndose otra copa– sigue siendo contradictorio para mi.

– Si bueno, no importa– dijo Remus mirando las llamas– creo que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a estar solo otra vez.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lucius, no sorprendido por el drama que hacia por la situación.

– Estoy pensando en decirle a Harry y Draco que me iré por un tiempo– dijo perdido en sus pensamientos– hablare con Riddle, quizás pueda ir con alguna manada en una misión o solo para pasar tiempo con ellos.

Lucius se sintió molesto por ese conocimiento.

– Así que solo vas a huir como un cobarde y dejar solo a Harry y mi hijo– declaro con voz dura.

Remus lo miro con incredulidad.

– ¡No estoy huyendo! – exclamo molesto– sin embargo, necesito tiempo para mi– dijo mirando hacia la puerta, tentado de irse de una vez– estoy seguro que Harry y Draco lo entenderán.

– Pues mi hijo se ha propuesto arreglar tu imagen y conseguirte pareja– dijo Lucius, satisfecho cuando vio la mirada de horrorizada incredulidad de Lupin– y no me importa lo que pienses pero no vas a desairar a mi hijo– amenazo mirándolo con dureza.

Remus no contesto. Se limito a mirarlo con horror.

A Lucius no le importaba. No dejaría que hiciera de lado a su hijo. Ademas, cuando Draco se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Si eso significaba que Lupin no podía huir a esconderse con otros hombres lobo, bueno, eso solo era un extra.

– Dime que Harry no sabe de este ridículo plan– gimió sintiéndose avergonzado.

Lucius sonrió sádico.

– De hecho, creo que lo hace– dijo sin perder la sonrisa– hace mas de una hora que salio en busca de Harry para pedirle consejo sobre el asunto.

Remus lo miro conmocionado y horrorizado.

– ¿¡Y apenas consideraste adecuado decírmelo!? – exclamo levantándose de golpe.

Lucius no considero que eso mereciera una respuesta.

Remus camino apresurado hacia la puerta, dejando al rubio mirándolo con extrañeza.

– Tendré que encontrarlo antes de que llegue a Harry– susurro apresurado.

– ¡Lupin detente! – gruño Lucius levantándose tras el molesto hombre.

Fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que lograra llegar a Lupin la puerta se había abierto y todos lo miraban conmocionados.

Remus se quedo congelado cuando vio a Riddle, Harry y Draco unos pasos cerca de la puerta. Era obvio que venían a buscarlo. Una mirada al rubio y supo que había llegado demasiado tarde. Draco miraba su ropa con la cabeza de lado y Harry miraba su túnica con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Remus! – exclamo Sirius acercándose rápidamente por el pasillo lateral– ¿estás bien? – pregunto mirando con disgusto al rubio oxigenado.

Lucius dio un paso al frente y se interpuso sutilmente entre Lupin y Black. Miro a Black a los ojos y se burlo, torciendo los labios.

– Malfoy, no tienes ningún derecho de gritarle a Remus de esa manera– gruño amenazante.

Tom observaba la escena con una ceja alzada en curiosidad. Harry miraba confundido a su padrino y a Lucius. Draco miraba a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados, la sospecha clara en su expresión. Y Severus miraba a Lucius y Lupin con una expresión en blanco.

– ¿Qué derecho tienes tu _Black?_ – pregunto escupiendo su nombre con disgusto– Remus puede defenderse solo.

Remus giro sorprendido. No había escuchado a Lucius llamarlo por su nombre.

– _¿¡Remus!?_ – pregunto Sirius atragantándose con la saliva.

¿Desde cuando Malfoy se hablaba con su amigo en la base del nombre? Miro a Remus confundido.

– Estoy bien Sirius– respondió Remus con cansancio– Lucius solo estaba charlando conmigo– dijo mirando a su cachorro y sonriendo– quiso evitar que saliera a buscar a Draco para detenerlo– dijo mirando al chico rubio y sonriendo cálidamente– pero creo que fue demasiado tarde.

Draco sonrió complacido y miro a su novio.

Sirius estaba aun más confundido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora?

– Bien, si estas seguro Moony– dijo Sirius vacilante– de todos modos– dijo recordando su propósito– quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto pendiente– dijo intentando acercarse a su amigo.

Lucius se giro hacia el molesto hombre y se interpuso deliberadamente.

– Tendrás que esperar Black– dijo con frialdad– porque mi hijo hizo planes con Remus– miro a su hijo para la confirmación.

Draco asintió apresuradamente y se acerco a Remus, tomándolo de la mano lo alejo de su padre y miro a Harry.

Harry salio de su aturdimiento y tomo a Remus de la otra mano.

–Si. Por cierto, te estábamos buscando para eso Moony– dijo Harry inseguro– pero podríamos hablar en otro momento si no estas disponible ahora– añadió inseguro.

Lucius tenía ganas de golpear al chico. Se giro y miro a Draco con intensidad.

Draco entrecerró los ojos en su padre pero asintió inmediatamente.

– Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de una vez Harry– dijo Draco mirando a su novio en advertencia– recuerda que solo nos queda unos días antes de volver al Hogwarts.

Harry que seguía confundido, solo atino a asentir.

– ¿Remus? – pregunto Sirius sintiéndose dolido.

Remus reprimió un escalofrió. Todos estaban haciendo esto para ayudarlo. Sobre todo Lucius, y no iba a pagarle mal. Se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

– Esta bien Sirius– dijo sonriendo– podemos hablar después, Harry se ira en unos días y quisiera pasar mas tiempo con el– agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius miro a Harry con tristeza y asintió.

– Si, tienes razón– dijo dándose por vencido y regreso al lado de Severus– entonces hablaremos luego.

– Creo que tu y yo también tendremos que hablar Lucius– dijo Severus con firmeza, no aceptando un no, por respuesta.

Lucius no contesto. Solo se limito a mirar a su amigo. Parece que Severus también necesitaba saber un par de cosas sobre atormentar a un hombre solo.

Tom, Harry, Draco, Remus y Lucius observaron a la pareja caminar de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando vio el caminar desganado de su padrino. Tendría que tener una platica seria con el antes de irse. Suspiro cansado. Parece que el era el adulto en esta situación.

– Draco y Harry me han dicho lo que planean– dijo Tom rompiendo el silencio– pueden ir pero con multijugos y Rabastan los acompañara.

Draco y Harry asintieron de acuerdo.

– Podría acompañarlos también mi Lord– se ofreció Lucius.

Tom alzo una ceja y miro a su mortífago con curiosidad.

– Tu y yo tendremos una platica seria Lucius– dijo Tom sin darle pie a replicar– estoy seguro que tu _esposa_ no tardara en regresar y querrá saber donde estas– añadió con sarcasmo.

Remus miro a Lucius y sonrió con amabilidad.

– Tiene razón– dijo acercándose a Harry y Draco– será mejor que pases tiempo con tu esposa, de todos formas, gracias por escucharme.

Lucius asintió.

Draco condujo a Harry y Remus a la salida, no sin antes darle una larga mirada de sospecha a su padre.

* * *

 **Me despido por esta semana, pero amenazo con volver en unos días ; )**


	38. Fin del matrimonio Malfoy

**Nuevo capítulo!**

 **La tan esperada** **aparición** **de Remus Lupin y su cambio de look : D bueno, en realidad no le cambie mucho pero ustedes juzgaran que tal quedo ; )**

 **Lo siento he perdido el tiempo viendo** **vídeos** **de Il Divo : P**

 **Repuestas para:**

 **Rosy: Si Rosy, otro cap jejejeje la** **actualización** **semanal : P espero que te guste los pequeños cambios que hice para Remus ; )**

 **Eala Malfoy: Bienvenida a HJRP! Un nuevo lector mas, que** **alegría** **: D En serio? las 4 de la mañana leyendo ffcs? Mmmm me recuerdas a mi hermana, ella** **también** **duerme hasta las tantas de la madrugada leyendo ffcs jejeejje espero que no lea esto o me matara jajajaja : P Si, te entiendo, yo** **también** **buscaba mas fics como estos pero tampoco** **encontré** **: ( y si, yo** **también** **leo en ingles bueno con el traductor jejejeje...tu si sabes ingles? Si, me encanta este Tom, y** **todavía** **falta que llegue James jejejeje**

 **Blue Paladín: Bienvenida a HJRP! Nuevo lector/a! Esta semana me trajo sorpresas : D comentaste varios caps y me** **gustaría** **darte respuesta a cada uno pero como no es con** **sesión** **iniciada** **me voy a llevar varios** **párrafos** **jejeje** **así** **que resumire...Mmmm si, soy de Mexico pero no vivo ahi jejeje pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el clima sea casi el mismo : P En otro punto, poco a poco se va viendo como se desarrolla la** **relación** **entre Harry y su padre y las relaciones sentimentales de cada uno ; ) Ohhh bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, comentaste hasta el cap 24 jejeje si no has llegado hasta el 37 entonces** **leerás** **tu respuesta mas adelante : D Saludos, espero seguir viendo lo que piensas de los caps ; )**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 37: Fin del matrimonio Malfoy**_

 _ **SB &SN***SN&SB**_

Sirius se acostó mirando al techo con tristeza. Cruzo los brazos bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que paso haya afuera? ─ pregunto con tristeza.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la puerta cerrada. Observo la postura derrotada de su pareja y curvo el labio con disgusto.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ pregunto, intentando retrasar la conversación.

─ Tu lo viste─ dijo Sirius aun con la mirada perdida en el techo─ Moony no quiso hablar conmigo y el rubio teñido no me permitió acercarme a el─ gruño molesto─ sin mencionar que mi pequeño Prongs estuvo de acuerdo con ellos─ susurro con melancolía.

Severus se apretó el puente de nariz con molestia. Eso le pasaba por querer una relación con un Gryffindor. Eran personas demasiado emocionales. Levanto la vista y vio el puchero en la cara de su chucho pulgoso y sonrió con cariño. Suspirando audiblemente camino hacia la ventana y miro hacia los jardines.

─ Supongo que ya no me quieren─ continuo hablando con pesar.

Severus rodó los ojos y se dispuso a explicar a su dramático novio.

─ Dime Sirius─ dijo con seriedad─ si hubiera sido al revés, ¿Cómo te sentirías? ─ pregunto aun sin mirar al hombre en la cama.

─ Si Moony me dijera que quiere hablar conmigo aceptaría inmediatamente─ replico sin pensar─ quizás necesitaba algo.

Severus gruño. Los Gryffindor también eran espesos.

─ Me refiero, ¿si hubiera sido Lupin quien terminara contigo porque encontró a otra persona? ─ pregunto girándose para observar la reacción del hombre.

Sirius se congelo en su lugar y miro hacia la nada.

─ ¿Qué sentirías si tuvieras que ver a Lupin todos los días con esa persona mientras tu estas solo? ─ pregunto, aprovechando que estaba llegando a esa dura cabeza suya.

─ Yo…

─ Sé que no lo amas como hombre─ interrumpió Severus─ pero piénsalo por un momento─ pidió mirando las reacciones confusas de Sirius─ imagínate que en lugar de ser tú, hubiera sido Lupin quien hubiera terminado contigo y tuvieras que vernos todos los días juntos.

Sirius se levantó de la cama de un salto y miro a Severus con incredulidad.

─ ¿Qué me quieres decir? ─ pregunto alterado.

Severus rodó los ojos. Siempre tan impulsivos y sin razonar primero.

─ No es lo que estás pensando, chucho pulgoso─ replico exasperado─ está bien, entonces imagina que te hubiera dejado para estar con Lucius mientras tu estas solo─ dijo con brusquedad.

Sirius lo miro con la boca abierta.

─ Eso es imposible─ dijo con una mueca de asco─ ese rubio teñido está casado con mi _prima_ por Merlín─ exclamo indignado.

Severus suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Tenía que recordarse cuanto quería a este hombre tonto.

─ Está bien, está bien─ gruño─ entonces imagina a quien quieras, pero imagina que te dejo por alguien mientras tú tienes que estar viéndolos juntos todo el tiempo─ gruño exasperado─ ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Sirius se relajó y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama mientras miraba al techo y se imaginaba la situación que planteaba Sev.

Severus observo como poco a poco la cara Sirius iba cayendo hasta convertirse en una mueca de dolor y soledad.

─ Oh, demonios─ gruño Sirius─ tengo que disculparme con Moony─ susurro con pesar.

Severus gruño y se acercó a la cama en unas zancadas.

─ Eres más tonto que un troll─ gruño mirándolo con dureza─ Lupin tiene que acostumbrarse a estar solo otra vez y a valerse por sí mismo sin tu continua intervención─ dijo molesto─ será sumamente incómodo para el tener que hablar contigo, o conmigo para el caso─ explico cuando vio la mirada asombrada de Sirius─ lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle que lo sientes por tener una cabeza dura y dejarlo en paz por un tiempo, quizás si tiene más convivencia con las personas pueda encontrar a alguien especial para él.

Sirius tenía la boca abierta mientras jadeaba en shock.

─ ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ─pregunto confundido.

─ Porque eres un tonto impulsivo que actúa antes de pensar─ replico Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco─ no sé porque estoy contigo─ se quejó apretándose la nariz en frustración.

─ Porque el Slytherin en ti tiene que compensar al Gryffindor en mi─ respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Severus levanto la vista y sonrió suavemente al apuesto hombre en su cama.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo subiéndose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre Sirius─ solo prométeme una cosa antes─ pidió deteniendo las manos errantes de su novio─ quiero que pienses antes de hablar con Lupin─ hizo una mueca─ no es un amigo pero, me siento en parte responsable por su depresión.

Sirius bajo la vista avergonzado.

─ Soy su amigo─ susurro molesto─ no puedo creer que otros tuvieran que defenderlo de mi estupidez─ levanto la vista y sonrió agradecido─ gracias por hacerme entrar en razón─ dijo levantándose y besando suavemente los labios─ hablare con Remus cuando haya pensado que es lo que tengo que decirle y después de eso dejare que conviva con más personas─ se recostó nuevamente y acaricio las caderas de su pareja─ solo espero que pronto encuentre a alguien con quien ser feliz.

Severus no contesto. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba buscando su amigo con Lupin, pero por nada de mundo le diría a su chucho pulgoso. Conociéndolo saldría corriendo en este momento y mataría a Lucius. Ignorando sus pensamientos, se dispuso a disfrutar del tonificado cuerpo bajo el suyo.

No se habló más. Los únicos sonidos fueron los gemidos de la pareja.

 ** _TR_**

─ Lucius toma asiento─ pidió Tom sentándose en su silla y chasqueando los dedos─ trae té y pastas─ espero a que el elfo desapareciera y miro a su mortífago─ ¿Qué estas planeando?

Lucius lo miro con la espalda recta y frunció brevemente el ceño.

─ Lo siento mi Lord, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere─ dijo respetuoso.

Tom tomo su taza de té y observo las expresiones de Lucius.

─ Escucha Lucius─ dijo con firmeza─ no me importa la vida personal de cada quien y en cualquier momento no me hubiera importado lo que presencie─ añadió haciendo una mueca─ que por cierto, fue la escena de celos más asquerosa que he visto─ dijo dejando su taza.

─ ¿Mi Lord? ─ pregunto Lucius completamente confundido y perdido.

─ La escena con Lupin, Lucius─ replico molesto─ tu escena al defender a Lupin de Black─ agrego suspirando frustrado.

Lucius abrió y cerró la boca, olvidando sus modales en su shock.

─ No…eso no es…─ dijo perdido en las palabras.

Tom levanto una ceja. Parece que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo.

─ Eso te toca a ti resolverlo─ interrumpió con la mano levantada─ lo que si tengo que recordarte es que estas casado─ dijo mirándolo con intensidad─ y si bien no me importa lo que hagas o no hagas en tu matrimonio─ dijo entrecerrando los ojos─ no permitiré que mi hijo salga lastimado.

─ No entiendo─ dijo Lucius empezando a frustrarse.

─ Si tienes pensado tener una aventura con Lupin entonces tendré que _aconsejarte_ ─ amenazo─ que te olvides de esa tontería.

Lucius jadeo asombrado y negó rápidamente.

─ Mas te vale Lucius─ advirtió con hielo en su voz─ Lupin es una persona muy querida por mi hijo y estaría devastado si alguien lo lastimara… _y_ ─ levanto un dedo─ antes de que lo preguntes─ dijo con suficiencia─ si mi hijo me pidiera tu sangre─ se encogió de hombros─ se la daría.

Lucius trago saliva.

─ Mi señor─ susurro bajando la vista─ no sé lo que me poseyó para comportarme de esa manera─ explico─ pensare en las consecuencias de mis acciones pero…─ enderezo su espalda y miro directamente a los brillantes ojos verdes─ si sirve de algo con Harry, Narcissa y yo estamos planeando separarnos.

Tom abrió los ojos. Después se recargo en su asiento y se relajó. Eso sería un inconveniente menos.

─ Se puede saber cuál fue la razón de esta decisión─ pidió suavemente.

Lanzo un _Tempus_ no verbal. No tenía nada que hacer de todas formas. Bien podría perder el tiempo escuchando a Lucius divagar.

 ** _DM***HP***RL_**

Draco pago lo último de los pedidos con Madame Malkin y se acercó a su moreno o rubio en este momento.

─ Creo que es todo por ahora─ dijo sentándose al lado de su novio.

─ Por fin─ suspiro Remus dejando caer los hombros.

─ Endereza esa postura Remus─ gruño Draco por centésima vez─ y no tienes de que quejarte─ dijo cruzando los brazos─ fui yo quien hice todo el trabajo, tu solo tuviste que pararte para tomar medidas unos cuantos minutos.

Remus lo miro con indignación.

─ No me mires así─ se quejó Draco─ fui yo quien tuvo que escoger colores y telas durante más de una hora y también ver que modelos de túnicas, pantalones y camisas se tenían que hacer.

─ Está bien amor─ dijo Harry acariciando con suavidad su mejilla─ Remus no está acostumbrado a esto.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo Remus avergonzado─ lo siento Draco.

─ Deja de disculparte por todo Remus─ replico─ debes ser más abierto y dejar de avergonzarte por todo.

─ Es solo que han gastado demasiado los dos y yo no tengo como pagarles todo ese dinero─ dijo apesadumbrado.

─ Es algo bueno que todo esto sea solo regalos─ dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a su amigo─ además Draco tiene razón, seguro que con tu nueva imagen atraerás a muchas personas.

─ No creo que hubiera hecho falta eso─ susurro Draco gruñón mientras pensaba en la extraña actitud de su padre.

─ ¿Dijiste algo Dray? ─pregunto Harry mirando a Draco.

─ No─ respondió rápido, levantándose─ lo mejor es que nos retiremos─ miro fuera de la ventana y vio a Rabastan paseando frente a las demás tiendas mirando cada pocos segundos a su alrededor─ Creo que _Tan-Tan_ esta aburrido─ pronunciando el nombre con burla.

Harry rió divertido.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su tío Remus─ vamos, todavía tienes que bañarte y arreglarte para hacer tu gran entrada en la cena─ dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

Remus reprimió un escalofrió y se levantó.

 ** _LM***NM_**

Narcissa camino por los corredores con una sonrisa. Había comprado la túnica ciruela que tanto quería.

─ Narcissa.

Narcissa se detuvo y giro, buscando la fuente del sonido.

─ Señor─ llamo sonriente─ ¿Qué podría hacer por usted? ─pregunto.

─ No necesito nada─ respondió Tom acercándose a la mujer rubia─ estuve platicando con tu marido y me dijo algunas cosas interesantes.

Narcissa lo miro confusa por unos segundos. No entendía a que se refería, lo único que Lucius y ella habían hablado había sido…

─ ¿Lucius le dijo sobre ese asunto?─ pregunto sorprendida.

─ Si─ asintió Tom mirándola con curiosidad─ ¿estás segura de esa decisión?

─ Si, lo estoy─ respondió con firmeza─ quiero a Lucius como un amigo y deseo que ambos podamos ser felices─ dijo con convicción.

Tom tarareo.

─ ¿Entonces no te importaría si Lucius se fijara en otra persona tan pronto? ─ pregunto casualmente.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

─ No lo creo, ¿algo que desee decirme? ─ pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

─ No, por supuesto que no─ respondió Tom con calma─ es solo que Lupin y Black pensaron lo mismo, pero por lo visto para Lupin no ha sido tan fácil como pensaba.

Narcissa asintió, entendiendo el razonamiento tras el argumento.

─ Bueno, de ser así… me gustaría que fuera alguien a quien le pueda encargar el cuidado de Lucius─ dijo mirando hacia su habitación─ puede ser muy duro y cruel a veces…pero solo es una fachada para defenderse del dolor.

Tom hizo una mueca incómodo. Pero se obligó a mirar a la mujer otra vez, no estaba refiriéndose exactamente a él.

─ Bien, estoy seguro que si hablas con tu primo estará más que encantado de deshacer el compromiso que los une─ dijo Tom, sonriendo al pensar en Black cuando se dé cuenta de que separo a su prima de Lucius para dejarle el camino libre con su mejor amigo…ohhh eso sería digno de ver.

Narcissa miro con nerviosismo la sonrisa sádica del Lord y reprimió un escalofrió.

─ ¿Mi Lord?

─ Quiero decir─ dijo Tom saliendo de sus fantasías sádicas─ tu primo es Lord Black ahora y como tal puede decidir romper el vínculo de matrimonio entre los Black y los Malfoy─ dijo caminando rumbo a su oficina─ eso los dejaría libres para estar con quien quieran sin tener que pedir audiencia en el ministerio y permitir que todo el mundo mágico se entere.

Narcissa no respondió, solo se limitó a observar la retirada del Lord sintiéndose confundida. Algo se le escapaba y averiguaría que era. Continúo su camino y entro a su habitación, solo para encontrar a su marido leyendo un libro de pociones.

Suspiro. Lucius solo hacia eso cuando quería deshacerse de algún pensamiento tan desesperadamente.

─ Querido, he regreso─ saludo dejando las compras en su mueble y acercándose a depositar un beso en la pálida mejilla.

─ ¿Cómo te fue? ─ pregunto haciendo a un lado su libro─ ¿compraste la túnica que tanto querías? ─ pregunto mirando las bolsas de compras.

Narcissa sonrió divertida y se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su marido con cariño.

─ Dejemos las trivialidades y mejor dime sobre qué es lo que quieres hablar─ dijo soltando una suave risa al ver la cara sorprendida de su esposo.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que quería hablar contigo?

─ Bueno cariño, te conozco─ dijo mirando por la ventana─ además, me encontré al Lord en el pasillo e insinuó que teníamos asuntos que resolver.

Lucius reprimió una mueca al pensar que el Lord podría ser un poco entrometido. Sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente, si ese pensamiento se colaba sin querer en su mente cuando estuviera cerca del Lord…reprimió un escalofrió.

─ Como cuestión de hecho si─ dijo enderezándose y dedicándole toda la atención a su esposa─ estuve hablando con Draco hoy temprano.

─ Eso por si solo es… _inusual_ ─ dijo vacilante.

─ No es nada malo Cissy─ dijo divertido─ es solo que Lupin tuvo la _amabilidad_ ─ dijo con sarcasmo─ de decirme que Draco era libre de hacer su vida y que el Lord estaba educando a su hijo mejor que yo, que soy un sangrepura y lo he criado desde que nació─ explico mirando por la ventana, perdido aun en la conversación con el Lord.

Narcissa se sorprendió y cubrió su sonrisa con una mano.

─ ¿Lupin sigue vivo?─ pidió observando a su marido─ no quisiera que Draco y Harry estuvieran molestos.

Lucius se burló y miro a su esposa con diversión.

─ Eso es lo más extraño de todo esto─ dijo asintiendo─ Lupin sigue vivo y sin ninguna lesión.

─ Bueno y se puede saber de qué hablaron tú y mi Dragón─ pregunto curiosa.

─ Le dije sobre lo que estamos pensando hacer, Cissy─ dijo serio─ no quisiera que nuestras decisiones lo afecten negativamente y creo que darle tiempo para asimilar la situación seria lo mejor.

Narcissa asintió pensativa.

─ Así que ya has tomado una decisión─ dio por hecho.

Lucius volvió la vista hacia su esposa y entrecerró los ojos.

─ ¿Esperabas que dijera que no?─ pregunto vacilante.

─ No Lucius─ respondió acercándose a su esposo─ esperaba que dijeras que si─ se agacho y beso suavemente los labios de su hasta ahora marido─ quiero que seamos felices y es perfectamente claro que no lo somos juntos.

Lucius respondió el beso más por costumbre que por sentimiento. Pensó en su hijo y Harry. Quizás si hacia las cosas bien, él podría tener eso también.

Sacudió sus pensamientos cuando la cara de Lupin nado en su visión. Culpo al Lord por eso y se levantó de la silla.

─ ¿Estas segura de que es la decisión correcta? ─ pregunto Lucius abrazando a su esposa─ ¿no te arrepentirás en el futuro?

Narcissa escondió la sonrisa en el duro pecho de su esposo y negó.

─ Te quiero pero solo como amigo─ dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos─ y no lo sabemos, pero quizás encuentre a un hombre guapo e inteligente que llame mi atención y capture mi corazón─ dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Lucius rió suavemente y beso los delicados cabellos rubios.

─ No hay nadie que lo merezca más que tu querida─ dijo mirando por la ventana─ excepto tal vez nuestro Dragón.

Narcissa sonrió ampliamente y abrazo con fuerza a su esposo.

─ Tendré que agradecerle de alguna manera a Lupin por regresar a mi antiguo amigo y por regresarle su padre a mi Dragón ─ dijo con los ojos llorosos─ creí que jamás te escucharía llamarlo _Dragón_ otra vez.

Lucius hizo una mueca y asintió.

─ Tengo mucho que compensar a Draco─ suspiro y se separó de la rubia─ pero todavía hay tiempo para eso─ regreso a su silla y tomo su libro─ ahora entra al baño y prepárate para la cena, que sé que te mueres por estrenar esa túnica ciruela que tanto querías.

─ Bueno, podría hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a dejarme por otra persona─ dijo guiñando un ojo.

Lucius negó divertido y regreso a su libro.

Draco insistió en estar a tiempo para la cena y Harry no iba a contradecir. Así que se apresuraron hacia el comedor justo a tiempo para ver a su padre tomar asiento.

─ Hola padre─ saludo Harry acercándose y besando la mejilla de su padre.

─ Hola Harry─ dijo Tom sonriendo a su travieso hijo─ tomen asiento, la cena se servirá en cuanto estén presentes todos.

Draco asintió y condujo a su moreno hacia la derecha de Tom y tomando asiento a su lado.

Poco tiempo después Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bella entraron conversando en susurros.

─ Buenas noches, mi Lord─ saludo Severus entrando y conduciendo a su pareja con una mano.

─ Buenas noches─ saludo Sirius un poco más animado y miro a su cachorro─ ¿te divertiste hoy Prongs? ─ pregunto mirando a su pequeño ahijado con una sonrisa tímida.

─ Si, Siri─ dijo Harry emocionado por la próxima entrada de su tío Remus─ quizás después de la cena podemos platicar─ pidió sonriendo.

─ Por supuesto pequeño Prongs─ respondió de mejor ánimo.

─Narcissa, si me permites decirlo…te ves hermosa esta noche─ dijo Tom mirando a la pareja que entraba conversando.

─ Gracias señor─ respondió Narcissa sonriendo suavemente─ es bueno saber que algunos hombres todavía pueden hacer cumplidos─ dijo mirando de reojo a su marido.

Las risas no se esperaron y Lucius solo fulmino con la mirada a los hermanos Lestrange y su cuñada.

─ Te ves simplemente preciosa hoy madre─ dijo Draco hinchando el pecho con orgullo─ tendría que ser ciego para no ver tu hermosura.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y levanto una ceja a su hijo en advertencia.

─ ¡Oh, Dragón!─ exclamo sonriendo encantada─ vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Harry no dijo nada por vergüenza pero estaba de acuerdo con todos ellos. Narcissa se veía hermosísima. Lástima que no le gustaban las mujeres. Pero con su hermoso rubio tenía todo y más de lo que podría querer. Observo las facciones de su novio y frunció el ceño cuando vio que vestían prácticamente el mismo tono de túnicas.

Volteo la mirada y observo con más detalle a la hermosa rubia. Su cabello lacio caía en cascada por su espalda. Su túnica color ciruela hacia un excelente contraste con su pálida piel y su rubio cabello. Sus finas facciones la hacían ver como una especie de modelo, sin mencionar su escultural cuerpo. Las túnicas no solo hacían relucir su piel sino también su figura. Se amoldaban perfectamente en todos los lugares correctos, deleitando la mirada de quien estuviera con ella.

Draco se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente cuando vio que la detallada inspección de su novio no se detenía.

─ ¿Algo que quieras decir, Harry?─ susurro levantando una ceja.

Harry se sonrojo rojo brillante y negó, mirando la mesa en lugar de la hermosa mujer frente a él.

─ Es hermosa Dray─ susurro mirando de reojo a su novio─ pero solo estaba viendo lo mucho que te pareces a ella…especialmente esta noche.

Draco miro a su madre y ladeo la cabeza. Recupero la atención cuando escucho una inhalación brusca de su padre y levanto la vista solo para verlo mirar fijamente la entrada.

No solo Draco y Harry voltearon buscando la fuente de atención, sino también el resto de las personas.

Todos se congelaron con asombro al ver a un hermoso hombre entrar por la puerta, viéndose completamente incómodo y avergonzado.

Harry observo con la boca abierta como su tío Moony entraba vistiendo un pantalón caqui que le resaltaba sus largas piernas y una camisa azul cielo que destacaba su pecho musculoso. Para completar el conjunto llevaba una túnica azul marino abierta que ondeaba a cada paso que daba, dándole un aire de sensualidad y destacando el azul de sus ojos. Su cabello castaño claro estaba peinado en suaves ondas que enmarcaban su rostro amable y tímido. Se había quitado la barba y el bigote haciéndolo ver años más joven. En su caminar se veía la timidez e inseguridad que lo hacían parecer inocente.

Harry cerró la boca cuando Draco se levantó de un salto y se acercó al hombre.

─ Sabia que te verías esplendido Remus─ dijo Draco sonriendo y tomando al hombre del brazo─ ven, siéntate con Harry y conmigo.

Remus siguió al rubio sin decir una palabra. Sintiendo que su cara se quemaba de vergüenza, tomo asiento entre su cachorro y Draco.

─ Lamento llegar tan tarde─ dijo Remus, principalmente a Riddle.

Tom sonrió complacido cuando vio las miradas de incredulidad en Severus y Sirius.

─ Si fue por presentarte vestido así─ dijo Tom no ocultando su diversión─ entonces no te preocupes─ miro a Lucius que no apartaba su vista del hombre lobo y sonrió ampliamente─ no todos los días tenemos el placer de ver tanta belleza en la cena, ¿cierto Narcissa? ─ pidió Tom, sacando efectivamente a Lucius de su trance.

─ Por supuesto señor─ dijo Narcissa componiéndose del shock─ solo me hubiera gustado ser parte del viaje de compras─ dijo mirando a su Dragón con un puchero─ estoy segura que podría darte consejos de vestuario Remus─ dijo suavemente, sonriendo con amabilidad al tímido hombre.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y miro a Lupin de reojo.

─ Ciertamente te ves muy bien hoy Lupin─ dijo Lucius intentando controlar su voz─ debo decir que los chicos hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Draco escondió su sonrisa perversa y decidió molestar a su padre.

─ ¿Te gusta como se ve Remus padre? ─ pregunto Draco intentando sonar lo más inocente posible, pero a juzgar por la mirada asombrada de su padrino y su madre, parece que había fallado.

─ Si─ Lucius se aclaró la garganta rápidamente─ quiero decir…es un enorme cambio y…te sienta bien Lupin─ guardo silencio antes de avergonzarse.

─ Gracias Lucius─ dijo Remus avergonzado.

─ " _Bien"_ no alcanza a describir cómo te ves Remus─ dijo Sirius cuando recupero su voz─ te ves absolutamente comestible─ dijo sin pensar.

Severus y Rabastan gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

─ No creo que sean comentarios adecuados viniendo de ti Sirius─ dijo Rabastan sintiéndose ligeramente molesto─ sobre todo con tu pareja sentada a tu lado.

Lucius miro con frialdad a Rabastan. No le gustaba que se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo Sirius de mala gana─ pido disculpas a los dos─ dijo mirando a su amigo─ te ves precioso Remmy, estoy seguro que romperás muchos corazones ─dijo con una sonrisa vacilante.

─ Gracias Siri─ dijo Remus sonriendo amablemente.

─ Bien, será mejor que cenemos─ dijo Tom chasqueando los dedos.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Con miradas robadas entre todos los miembros. Sin embargo las miradas más intensas fueron las de Lucius, que por más que quería detenerse, no podía dejar de robar miradas al hombre frente a él.

Narcissa por su parte, miraba a su marido con sospecha y de vez en cuando lo atrapaba dándole miradas curiosas a Remus. Parece ser que la separación entre ellos iba a dar fruto pronto. Levanto la vista y observo a Remus, era un hombre hermoso y lo más importante, era un hombre fiel y respetuoso. Parece que tendría que poner las cartas sobre la mesa con su marido. No iba a permitir que lastimara a este buen hombre solo porque tenía curiosidad.

 _ **NM***LM**_

─ ¿Me puedes decir que significa todo lo que sucedió con Lupin en la cena, Lucius? ─ pregunto Narcissa nada más cerrar la puerta.

Lucius se congelo de espaldas a su mujer y miro frenético hacia la ventana, no había forma de que saliera vivo de esta.

─ No sé de qué me hablas querida─ respondió con toda la calma que podía mientras se dirigía al baño rápidamente.

Narcissa no estaba teniendo nada de eso, así que detuvo a su esposo fugitivo.

─ ¡Lucius Malfoy! ─ exclamo molesta.

Lucius se detuvo abruptamente y trago saliva antes de girar hacia el demonio rubio.

─ Cissy querida─ empezó con voz dulce, intentando acercarse.

─ Detén tus palabras Lucius─ dijo levantando la mano y dirigiéndose a la cama─ simplemente quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Remus─ aclaro.

─ ¿Cissy? ─ pregunto Lucius nervioso.

─ No intentes mentirme Luc─ dijo mirándolo traviesa─ prácticamente desnudabas al pobre hombre con la mirada─ dijo sonriendo─ ¡Hasta nuestro Dragón se dio cuenta, por Merlín!

─ No fue mi intención…se…se veía bien y…

─ Más que bien a juzgar por tu mirada─ replico riendo ligeramente.

─ ¿No te molesta? ─ pregunto Lucius sorprendido.

─ No Lucius─ dijo Narcissa sonriendo divertida─ lo dije enserio, quiero que seas feliz─ se puso seria inmediatamente─ pero eso no significa que puedes ir por ahí lastimando a las personas─ dijo cruzándose de brazos─ Remus es un buen hombre y ha sufrido demasiado como para que ahora tú quieras usarlo y tirarlo como algo sin valor solo porque es novedad ahora.

Lucius permaneció en silencio durante la diatriba de su mujer y miro al suelo culpable.

─ Lo se Cissy querida─ susurro acercándose lentamente y tomando asiento a su lado─ no estoy seguro de lo que siento hacia Lupin pero no te mentiré, hoy se veía absolutamente cautivador─ dijo mirando hacia la puerta con anhelo─ nunca lo había visto de esa forma pero…la vista es agradable.

Narcissa asintió. Eso en sí, era un comienzo.

─ Está bien Lucius─ dijo con suavidad, tomando la mano de su marido─ creo que será mejor que aceleremos las cosas y hable con Siri para que se disuelva nuestro matrimonio cuanto antes─ dijo haciendo una mueca─ no quiero ser una mujer engañada en su propia cara.

─ Jamás te haría eso querida─ replico Lucius inmediatamente.

─ Lo se─ dijo sonriendo─ pero tampoco quiero ser un estorbo en tus nuevos descubrimientos─ sonrió de lado─ porque si no te apresuras, Rabastan podría hacerte competencia─ dijo riendo ligeramente─ parecía muy interesado esta noche, sin mencionar que se ofreció muy solicito para acompañar a Remus mañana en las rondas.

Lucius gruño molesto. El apenas estaba intentando acercarse al castaño cuando ya tenía molestos estorbos.

Narcissa reprimió su sonrisa.

─ Quizás deberías pensar en pedirle permiso a Harry… y Draco─ añadió Narcissa sonriente─ para empezar a cortejar a Remus─ se levantó con elegancia y camino a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo─ iré a charlar con mi primo y ver si quiere ayudarnos con el vínculo.

Lucius no respondió, solo la observo salir y decidió que necesitaba un baño relajante.

 ** _H &D***D&H_**

─ ¿¡Que!? ─ exclamo Harry conmocionado.

Se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza y miro a su rubio con horrorizada incredulidad.

─ Oh, vamos amor─ dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco─ tampoco es para tanto─ dijo ayudando a su moreno a subirse de nuevo a la cama─ ya te explique que se van a separar pronto─ dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

─ Bueno si…pero eso no quiere decir que me parezca bien lo que está planeando Lucius─ dijo haciendo un puchero.

─ ¿Quieres que Remus este solo siempre? ─ pregunto Draco, pero luego se arrepintió de su dramatismo─ bueno, no siempre pero…vamos, mi padre es un excelente partido─ dijo jalando a su novio y sentándolo a horcajadas en sus caderas─ no puedes negar que es muy guapo─ dijo sonriendo─ además tiene una fortuna, apellido, influencias…nunca engaño a mi madre así que es una persona fiel y…

─ Si, si, ya lo entendí─ dijo Harry haciendo una mueca─ deja de vender a tu padre…además eso no sirve de nada si lo único que quiere es jugar con los sentimientos de Remus─ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Draco frunció el ceño también. No había pensado que su padre podría querer solo pasar el tiempo.

─ Bueno pues no permitiremos que lastime a Remus─ replico con firmeza─ hablaremos claro con mi padre sobre sus intenciones y si te convence, bien podríamos advertirle al pobre de Remus─ dijo asintiendo para sí mismo.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y se acercó a besar suavemente a su novio.

─ Está bien─ dijo besando un camino por el cuello pálido─ pero eso lo veremos mañana…por ahora…

Draco sonrió complacido y giro para depositar ese exquisito cuerpo sobre la cama. Procedió a demostrarle a su pareja cuan hermoso y deseado era.

 ** _LM***RL_**

Aún era temprano pero no había podido dormir muy bien. La anticipación lo mantuvo gran parte de la noche despierto. Se dirigió al despacho, sabiendo muy bien que lo encontraría ahí. No fue decepcionado.

─ Buenos días Lupin─ saludo Lucius mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento en el sillón al fondo de la habitación.

─ Buenos días Lucius─ dijo Remus levantando la vista de su libro─ deberías llamarme Remus, después de todo no sería la primera vez─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo Lucius y chasqueo los dedos─ trae un servicio de té para dos─ espero que la criatura desapareciera y miro al castaño.

Estaba buscando un libro en la estantería y eso le dejaba camino libre para deleitarse con la vista. Hoy vestía todo de negro, lo que lo hacía lucir aún más delgado. Sentía ganas de poner sus manos sobre esa delgada cintura y apoyar su cuerpo en el suyo…

─ Cissa…

Lucius salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente y miro al castaño que lo veía divertido.

─ Lo siento, no escuche─ dijo Lucius enderezándose.

─ Preguntaba si no ibas a desayunar con Narcissa─ dijo señalando el servicio de té para dos.

─ No─ dijo Lucius despacio─ está ocupada charlando con su primo─ dijo haciendo una mueca.

─ ¿Todo bien?─ pregunto Remus tomando su taza de té y endulzándola.

Lucius levito su propia taza y decidió que bien podría despejar un poco el terreno.

─ Nos vamos a separar─ dijo lo suficientemente alto para que no quedaran dudas.

La taza de Remus se hizo añicos en el suelo.

─ Lo…siento mucho─ dijo Remus aun sin moverse.

─ Está bien─ dijo Lucius, sacando su varita y desterrando el desastre─ ambos lo acordamos y estamos bien con la decisión─ dijo tomando un sorbo de su té caliente.

─ Fue una sorpresa─ dijo tomando la nueva taza que apareció y sirviéndose más té─ no sé qué decir.

─ No tienes que decir nada ─dijo Lucius con tranquilidad─ pronto será de conocimiento común.

─ Pues hasta que lo sea, no diré nada a nadie─ dijo más tranquilo─ ¿Cómo se lo tomo Draco? ¿Lo sabe?

Lucius asintió mirando al castaño con intensidad.

─ Se lo dije ayer y lo tomo por sorpresa al principio─ se levantó por un libro de artes oscuras y regreso al sillón─ está de acuerdo.

Remus no dijo nada más. Después de eso ambos se dedicaron a leer y comentar sobre el contenido.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente en buena compañía.

─ Antes de que todos se retiren─ dijo Tom llamando la atención en la mesa─ quisiera advertirles que esta noche realizaremos un pequeño ritual y por lo tanto sentirán cambios en la magia de las protecciones─ explico sin mirar a ninguno en especial.

─ ¿Podría preguntar que ritual, mi señor? ─ pregunto Rodolphus frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

─ No es mi lugar divulgar esa información Rodolphus─ respondió con seriedad─ por lo tanto solo necesitaba mencionar para que nadie fuera a molestarme cuando esté realizando el ritual.

Narcissa miro a su hermana y asintió sutilmente, concediéndole permiso para explicarle la situación a su esposo y su cuñado. De cualquier forma eran los únicos que faltaban por enterarse.

Cerca de la caída del sol, los preparativos estaban terminando. El ritual era sumamente sencillo. Solo tenían que vestir túnicas ceremoniales, como si fueran túnicas de matrimonio.

Tom había enviado elfos para acondicionar la sala de entrenamiento y había hechizado la pared frontal para que las personas que no participarían vean todo el proceso sin intervenir.

─ Si todos están listos, les sugiero que vayan a tomar sus lugares─ pidió Tom acercándose a su hijo─ tú y los demás saben dónde tienen que estar, por ningún motivo pueden entrar a la sala hasta que les indique lo contrario─ dijo con seriedad mirando a Draco y su hijo.

─ Lo se padre─ dijo Harry con voz cansada─ nos dijiste que la magia podría reaccionar mal y atacarnos─ repitió mientras miraba a su novio con los ojos aburridos─ no haremos nada de eso, ahora relájate y entra que los demás te están esperando.

Tom iba a replicar por el tono que estaba usando con el pero al final simplemente gruño y entro a la sala cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

Harry arrastro a Draco de la mano y se acercó a Rabastan y Rodolphus mientras Remus se paraba cerca de Harry.

─ Este es un proceso como el que se necesita para la vinculación ─ empezó Tom con voz firme y autoritaria─ su matrimonio fue llevado a cabo por un contrato matrimonial firmado por Lord Abrazas Malfoy y Lord Cygnus Black, con la intención de crear un vínculo entre la familia Malfoy y la familia Black─ dijo Tom mirando a Narcissa y Lucius con solemnidad─ hoy, estamos aquí con la intención de deshacer el vínculo formado entre ambas familias…Lord Sirius Orión Black, jefe actual de la noble y ancestral casa Black, ¿Da su consentimiento para romper el contrato matrimonial entre Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy antes Narcissa Black?

Sirius dio un paso al frente y levanto su varita hacia el techo.

─ Yo, Lord Sirius Orión Black, jefe de la noble y ancestral casa Black…escindo de manera definitiva el contrato matrimonial que une a Narcissa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy.

Chispas rojas salieron disparadas de la varita de Sirius cuando termino sus palabras y una fuerte ráfaga de aire se agito por toda la sala.

Las personas que estaban afuera de la sala sintieron la magia acumularse y moverse salvaje por toda la mansión.

─ Narcissa Malfoy, ¿desea romper con el vínculo compartido con Lucius Abraxas Malfoy por propia voluntad? ─pregunto Tom mirando con firmeza a la mujer.

─ Yo, Narcissa Malfoy, por mi propia y libre voluntad deseo terminar el vínculo compartido con Lucius Abraxas Malfoy─ dijo Narcissa con voz clara y fuerte.

─ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ¿desea romper con el vínculo compartido con Narcissa Malfoy por propia voluntad? ─ pregunto Tom, dejando caer su mirada pesada sobre el hombre rubio.

─ Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, por mi propia y libre voluntad deseo terminar el vínculo compartido con Narcissa Malfoy─ dijo Lucius con voz carente de emociones.

─ Si nadie tiene objeciones, se les pide a Severus Snape y Bellatrix Black firmar si están de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por ambas partes.

Severus fue el primero en moverse y firmar con una pluma de sangre el pergamino que tenía la escisión del contrato. Segundos después Bella tomo su lugar y firmo el pergamino.

─ Lucius Malfoy sigue siendo Lord Malfoy y jefe de la noble y ancestral casa Malfoy─ dijo Tom mirando a Lucius y asintiendo─ Narcissa Black pasa a estar bajo la protección del actual Lord Black.

Ambos, Sirius y Narcissa asintieron sin decir nada.

─ Si eso es todo─ dijo Tom, golpeando su varita y creando un duplicado para entregar el original a Sirius como jefe de la casa Black─ retírense.

Haciendo pequeñas reverencias salieron de la sala con paso tranquilo.

Draco fue el primero en acercarse a sus padres.

─ ¿Felicidades? ─ pregunto Draco, inseguro sobre lo que debería decir.

Narcissa y Lucius sonrieron divertidos.

─ Se podría decir que si─ dijo Lucius sonriendo─ ¿porque no tomamos una copa en la sala? Los niños pueden tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

Todos asintieron y caminaron con Lucius y Narcissa hacia la sala.

* * *

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene con una nueva aventura de estos personajes prestados de la famosa JK ; )**


	39. La propuesta de Lucius

**Hola! Regrese con un nuevo cap ; ) espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar : D**

 **Repuestas para:**

 **Lucero Potter 17: Muchas gracias, me da mucho alegría que te haya gustado el cap y sinceramente no se nada sobre concursos de las paginas, pero si tu consideras que puede participar la historia entonces no perdemos nada con intentarlo jejejeje Confió en ti, si consideras que es una buena historia para poder participar en un concurso entonces adelante, la puedes meter a concursar y me avisas como le a HJRP en un concurso O_O ni yo lo puedo creer...**

 **Blue Paladín: Hola! Es un gusto ver que sigues comentando : D con respecto a tu pregunta, le ponemos los pies en la tierra a Siri en el cap 38 que creo que te falta por leer jejeje pero espero saber que te parece ese cap ; ) y los siguientes...y sip, Harry si puede tener hijos pero aun no he decidido la parte de cuantos, que genero y que nombres** **tendrán** **, mi cabeza aun esta haciendo planes para lo que falta de la historia : ) pero espero que este nuevo cap te guste** **también** **.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 39: La propuesta de Lucius**_

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&**_ ** _D_**

Draco estaba dormitando sobre el regazo de Harry, mientras el moreno leía una revista de Quidditch. Dos días habían pasado desde que sus padres se divorciaron y ellos habían hecho una apuesta sobre cuanto tardaría Lucius en pedirle permiso a Harry para cortejar a Remus.

Harry, como siempre inocente, había dicho que tardaría un mes. Draco, que había visto el hambre en los ojos de su padre días atrás cuando Remus entro al comedor, le había dicho que menos de una semana. De más esta decir que su Harry se había reído diciendo que el sangrepura en Lucius no le permitiría parecer desesperado. Draco no dijo nada, pero había recordado que a su sangrepura interior no le había importado suplicarle a Harry que le diera una oportunidad.

– Deberíamos salir a volar un rato– dijo Harry despertando al rubio.

– Mmmm– gruño Draco recogiendo la mano de Harry y volviéndola a poner sobre su cabeza.

Harry rio suavemente y regreso a acariciar los rubios mechones. Iba a hablar otra vez cuando tocaron suavemente a la puerta.

– Entra– pidió Harry dejando su revista pero continuando con sus caricias.

Draco no abrió los ojos ni se movió.

– Harry, Draco– saludo Lucius entrando por la puerta y cerrando– ¿puedo pedirles unos minutos de su tiempo?

Draco se levantó inmediatamente y miro a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados antes de girar su cabeza hacia Harry y sonreír ampliamente.

– Me debes 100 galeones amor– susurro Draco besando su mejilla.

– Aun no te regodees– susurro Harry frunciendo el ceño– podría querer cualquier otra cosa.

– Si están ocupados…

– Por supuesto que no Lucius– interrumpió Harry señalando una silla cerca de la ventana– toma asiento y cuéntanos que podemos hacer por ti.

Lucius se dirigió a la silla, ocultando su nerviosismo.

– Tu dirás padre– hablo Draco, sentándose junto a Harry en la orilla de la cama.

En otros tiempos, Lucius se habría negado a tener ese tipo de conversación en una habitación mientras se sentaban en la cama. Suspiro pesadamente, muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar si quería ver a donde llevaba su intención con Remus.

– Estoy seguro que Draco te ha dicho el motivo por el cual me separe de Cissy– empezó Lucius.

Harry reprimió un suspiro y miro de reojo la sonrisa de suficiencia de su novio. Tendría que recordar que le debía 100 galeones a Draco.

– Si– dijo Harry suavemente– me alegra que ambos hayan podido salir de una situación como esta y seguir siendo amigos– se removió incómodo.

– Cissy y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos desde siempre– dijo Lucius mirando por la ventana– pero no venía a hablar sobre eso.

– Tu dirás Lucius– dijo Harry sosteniendo la mano de su novio y no se perdió la mirada que el señor Malfoy les daba.

– El motivo de mi visita es pedirles permiso para acercarme románticamente a Remus Lupin– dijo con firmeza.

Harry abrió la boca asombrado a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Draco lo miraba sorprendido porque su padre también lo había incluido a él para pedir permiso sobre Remus.

Harry tardo unos minutos en recomponerse y aclarándose la garganta se enderezo.

– ¿No cree que sea un poco rápido? Quiero decir, hasta hace tres días estaba casado con Narcissa– dijo Harry sintiéndose incómodo.

– Lo se Harry– respondió Lucius levantando la barbilla– sin embargo, Remus ha llamado mi atención desde hace unas semanas y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que me gustaría conocerlo mejor y ver si podemos construir algo– explico con suavidad– sé que piensas que es un poco rápido y en otras condiciones estaría de acuerdo, pero Remus es un hombre gentil, amable, de buen aspecto entre otras muchas cosas…estoy seguro que no soy el único que podría querer conocerlo mejor.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido.

– ¿Estas inseguro, padre? – pregunto Draco, aun sin creerlo.

Lucius se tensó ligeramente ante la acusación pero se relajó segundos después.

– Si Remus fuera cualquier otra persona, no lo estaría– dijo a regañadientes– pero a Remus no le interesa el dinero ni las joyas…no importa que sea un Malfoy, él podría decidir estar con alguien sin dinero ni apellido, solo por amor– miro directamente a Harry– no quisiera perder mi única oportunidad por seguir las etiquetas de cortejo– dijo con honestidad.

Harry estaba interiormente complacido. Lo que Lucius estaba diciendo significaba que si quería acercarse a Remus con intenciones honestas. Al menos parecía que sabía cómo debía acercarse a Remus.

– Esta bien– susurro mirándolo con seguridad– pero debes saber que Remus es una de las personas más importantes para mí– dijo adquiriendo un tono de amenaza– creo que no hace falta decirte lo que haré contigo si decides que solo quieres pasar el tiempo y disfrutar de tu recién adquirida soltería Lucius– dijo mirándolo con ojos duros.

– Es cierto padre– dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño hacia su padre– Remus es una buena persona y no dejaremos que le hagas daño.

Lucius se sorprendió por la amenaza de su hijo pero no lo demostró. Parece que Narcissa no se había equivocado al aconsejarle que incluyera a su hijo en su declaración de intenciones.

– Lo entiendo– dijo asintiendo– y no deben temer ninguno de los dos porque seré lo más honesto posible con Remus sobre las intenciones que tengo con él.

– Entonces no tenemos ningún inconveniente– dijo Harry sonriendo y levantándose.

Lucius también se levantó y haciendo una ligera reverencia, se despido y salió de la habitación.

– Eso fue bien– dijo Draco.

– Si– respondió Harry tomando la mano de su novio y arrastrándolo a la puerta– vamos a buscar a mi padre para decirlo lo que pasó y veremos si podemos hacer que nos preparen una tarta de melaza los elfos domésticos.

Draco siguió al moreno sin oponer resistencia.

 _ **LM** **&** **RL***RL** **&**_ ** _LM_**

Lucius comenzaba a pensar que se estaba comportando como un acosador, más aun cuando cambio a la siguiente ventana para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo Remus. Llevaba parado observando desde la ventana cerca de 20 minutos y aun no podía reunir el suficiente coraje para acercarse a Remus y pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo.

Tenso los hombros y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para evitar gritar cuando vio a Rabastan tocar el hombro de Remus y reír de cualquier cosa que estuvieran hablando.

– Si esperas demasiado podría ser muy tarde Lucius.

Lucius dio un pequeño salto y giro para encontrar a su Lord disimulando una sonrisa.

– Mi señor– dijo con una pequeña reverencia– solo estoy esperando que este libre– añadió como respuesta al comentario anterior.

Tom bufo divertido y continúo su camino.

– Como digas– dijo dando vuelta en el pasillo.

Lucius se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana y soltó un gruñido bajo cuando Remus le sonrió brillantemente al otro hombre. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, rumiando su disgusto.

Cuando llego, trono los dedos pidiendo la presencia de un elfo doméstico.

– Avísame inmediatamente cuando Remus Lupin este solo en su habitación– ordeno sin mirar a la criatura y despidiéndola con un movimiento de su mano.

Tomo su libro de pociones y se acomodó en un sillón frente al fuego.

Algún tiempo después un crack lo saco de su lectura y levanto la vista para ver a la criatura que había ordenado avisarle de Remus.

– Maestro, el señor Remus Lupin ha entrado en su habitación y esta solo– dijo dando una profunda reverencia.

– Retírate– dijo levantándose rápidamente.

Se dirigió sin detenerse hacia el ala donde Remus se encontraba. Con suavidad toco la puerta y espero respuesta. Unos segundos después Remus apareció en la puerta y le sonrió.

– Lucius, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – pregunto Remus sonriendo suavemente.

– Remus– saludo Lucius asintiendo– deseo hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto conteniendo la respiración.

Remus se hizo a un lado y le indico que entrara, aun sin perder su sonrisa.

– ¿Me dirás cuál es el misterio Lucius? – pregunto divertido tomando asiento en un sofá cercano a la chimenea y señalando un asiento a su lado en invitación.

Lucius tomo asiento y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

– Sé que me acabo de separar de Narcissa, pero me gustaría saber si te interesaría conocernos mejor– dijo Lucius con suavidad, fingiendo indiferencia.

Remus que había estado sonriendo, borro su sonrisa inmediatamente y lo miro con incredulidad.

– ¿Es una broma? – pregunto comenzando a irritarse.

– Por supuesto que no– respondió Lucius, aun sin perder el aplomo– me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para conocernos mejor– pidió con voz firme.

Remus solo lo miraba en shock que se fue convirtiendo en enojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

– No necesito ser tu obra de caridad _Lucius_ – gruño levantándose molesto– no te hable sobre Sirius solo para que ahora pudieras sentir lastima de mí y tratar de hacer tu buena obra del día– camino hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe– retírate por favor.

Lucius suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil. Se levantó y camino a la puerta, pero en lugar de salir como le habían ordenado, cerró con fuerza la puerta y la bloqueo con un pase de varita.

– _No_ – dijo con firmeza– los Malfoy no hacen obras de caridad sin razón– dijo mirando a los furiosos ojos ámbar del hombre.

– No tengo nada que ofrecerte Lucius– dijo con los dientes apretados– y aunque lo tuviera, no te permitiría convertirme en tu obra de caridad.

– Tengo todo– replico Lucius– no necesito que me ofrezcas nada material– dijo cruzándose de brazos– pero todas esas ocasiones que charlamos, disfrute de tu compañía– añadió con suavidad y aflojo los brazos– no voy a prometerte nada, porque sería una mentira.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres Lucius? – pregunto Remus sintiéndose peor– si crees que seré tu pequeña aventura o parte de tu fase de descubrimiento entonces puedes…

– Puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir y después puedes tomar tu decisión– pidió Lucius acercándose peligrosamente el castaño.

Remus tomo una profunda respiración y calmo su temperamento. No tenía caso negarse, Lucius no podía humillarlo más. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y regreso a la silla, cruzando los brazos.

Lucius reprimió su diversión. Remus parecía un adolescente después de una rabieta.

– Escucha Remus, soy consciente de que Narcissa y yo acabamos de separarnos y sé que se verá mal en cualquier sentido– dijo intentando explicar su razonamiento– pero nuestro matrimonio fue solo un compromiso a cumplir sin sentimientos de por medio.

– ¿Estás diciendo que en más de 16 años de casados nunca te enamoraste de ella? – pregunto con incredulidad.

– Intente muchas veces amarla como se merecía, pero las cosas no funcionaron– dijo Lucius intentando defender la relación que había tenido con su amiga– sé que es difícil de entender porque tu relación con Black fue diferente.

Remus detuvo su réplica cuando Lucius dijo lo último. Si lo pensaba de esa manera, su relación con Sirius no fue tan diferente de lo que Lucius le estaba diciendo. Suspiro y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

– Tienes razón– susurro abriendo los ojos y mirando al hombre frente a el– me disculpo.

– Esta bien Remus– dijo Lucius sonriendo– solo quiero que entiendas que aunque parezca que todo esto sería muy rápido…he esperado el tiempo suficiente para poder tener una oportunidad con alguien de mi elección.

Remus guardo silencio por unos minutos, tenía que asimilar la información. Al final tuvo que preguntar, eso es si quería saber la respuesta.

– ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto en un susurro, miedo de la respuesta– no tengo dinero, soy mestizo, un hombre lobo, físicamente no…

– Ni siquiera lo digas– interrumpió Lucius– puede que siempre hayas creído eso porque los magos discriminan a las criaturas mágicas– añadió Lucius con firmeza– pero eso ha dejado de importarme desde que mi señor cambio su forma de pensar; no necesito dinero, tengo bóvedas más que suficientes y físicamente eres muy agradable de ver– dijo Lucius cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y arriesgando una mirada al delgado cuerpo ante él.

Remus se sonrojo por el último comentario pero se recompuso después.

– Aun así, eso no me dice porque me buscas a mí– dijo mirándolo confundido– hay muchos magos que son infinitamente más interesantes que yo, más refinados.

Lucius suspiro.

– He pertenecido a los círculos sociales desde que era capaz de comer solo– dijo Lucius, perdiendo la paciencia– he conocido a mucha gente y nadie había llamado mi atención de la forma en que lo hiciste tu– levanto la mano para detener la protesta que podía ver en el castaño– has preguntado porque tú y te he respondido lo mejor que puedo. Si no te interesa solo tienes que decirlo y dejar de poner excusas– dijo levantándose y tensando la espalda, ignorando la forma en que su estómago se contraía en la decepción– lamento si esta conversación fue molesta para ti, no volverá a suceder– sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la puerta y la desbloqueo.

Cuando Lucius abrió la puerta Remus salto de la silla.

– ¡Espera! – pidió acercándose rápidamente.

Lucius se detuvo pero no dijo nada. Todo lo que tenía que decir estaba dicho, ahora le tocaba a Remus hablar.

– Sé que me has explicado tus razones y las entiendo, pero cuando te veo no puedo evitar preguntarme que podrías querer con alguien como yo– dijo evitando la mirada de acero– sin embargo, si estás hablando en serio, que espero que lo seas, me gustaría poder pensar sobre mi respuesta– pidió mirando los ojos grises.

Lucius estuvo callado unos segundos antes de asentir.

– Sería justo– respondió asintiendo– solo por favor se honesto, no quiero que te sientas forzado o que busques excusas– dijo saliendo por la puerta– un sí o un no, será suficiente– sin añadir más, dio vuelta y camino de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Remus lo observo irse antes de entrar a su habitación y dejarse caer en la cama. Tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

La semana había pasado rápidamente, igual que siempre que estaba en la mansión con su padre. Todos habían estado en la mansión, ya sea ayudándole con sus clases o dándole clases extras. Solo Severus estaba ausente casi todo el día porque tenía que cubrir sus clases en el Colegio para aparentar con el director.

Esa noche estaban ultimando detalles de su regreso a Hogwarts. Todos estaban presentes.

– Entonces Rodolphus y Bella irán a Hogsmeade, al mismo lugar donde recogimos a los chicos hace una semana. Causaran disturbios para ocultar la presencia de Rabastan, Lucius y los chicos cerca de Hogwarts y entonces Severus procederá a aparecerse desde el Colegio con un traslador hacia sus habitaciones donde curara a los chicos– dijo Tom con voz suave.

– Pero no entiendo que nos va a curar– dijo Harry– no nos hicimos daño.

– Bueno eso es fácil, ustedes solo tienen que decir que estuvieron casi toda la semana en los calabozos y que rara vez bajaba a las mazmorras para torturarlos– dijo Tom con sencillez– sus moretones y magulladuras obtenidas por los duelos con espada y los duelos mágicos conmigo serán suficientes para aparentar– sonrió con malicia mirando a su hijo– ahora que si quieres que se vea más real…siempre puedo practicar unos cuantos _crucios_ en ustedes─ dijo con inocencia girando la varita en sus dedos.

– Eso no será necesario padre– replico Harry con resentimiento– sé de sobra que me quieres no tienes que demostrarlo– dijo con un puchero.

Todos sonrieron.

– Muy bien– dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros– el _Profeta_ hizo el resto del trabajo por nosotros– dijo mostrando la última edición del día– todos están de acuerdo que desde su secuestro la calma en la comunidad mágica es lo más cercano que han tenido a la paz– dijo con sorna– mi mortífago en el ministerio ha escuchado a Scrimgeur decirle al auror Kingsley Shacklebolt que tu secuestro a cambio de la paz pasajera vale lo suficiente como para que no te busquen con tanto ahínco.

– Bastardos– murmuro Harry molesto.

– Tranquilo bebé– dijo Draco pasando la mano por sus hombros– hay que tener paciencia, solo nos quedan unas semanas más y entonces podremos quedarnos aquí, todos juntos como familia.

– Draco tiene razón Harry– dijo Tom sonriendo– quizás para entonces Jams ya esté aquí también.

– Está bien– dijo Harry recargándose en Draco– ahora vayamos a descansar, me muero de sueño.

– Ese es el punto– susurro Tom.

Draco que lo oyó, solo reprimió una sonrisa. No sería Slytherin y Malfoy si no se diera cuenta que Tom hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlos ocupados en el día para que no estuvieran juntos y así por la noche estuvieran tan cansados que aunque durmieran en la misma cama no tuvieran fuerzas más que para dormir. Pero se lo cobraría con creces una vez que estuvieran de nuevo en el Colegio.

– Pueden retirarse– dijo Tom levantándose de su asiento– nos vemos mañana.

 ** _HR_**

Harry se dirigió a su habitación con Draco cuando vio a Remus caminar más adelante.

– ¡Moony! – grito Harry corriendo tras el hombre lobo.

– ¿Qué sucede cachorro? – pregunto Remus, mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa.

– Ah, bueno…– miro de reojo a Draco y continuo– Lucius nos pidió permiso a Draco y a mí para hablar contigo sobre algo y me preguntaba si ya habían hablado– explico mirando a su tío.

Remus se sonrojo rojo brillante cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería su cachorro.

– A juzgar por tu expresión, mi padre ya hablo contigo– dijo Draco sonriendo.

– Si– Remus se aclaró la garganta– quiero decir…Lucius hablo conmigo ayer.

– ¿Y? – pregunto Harry con los ojos brillantes y brincando sobre la punta de sus pies en anticipación– ¿Qué le respondiste?

– Le dije que lo pensaría– respondió Remus incómodo y ligeramente divertido por el puchero de su cachorro.

– Solo quiero verte feliz Remy– dijo Harry acercándose y abrazando al hombre– Lucius es un hombre guapo y si se parece a mí Draco entonces será todo un caballero…pero si no te gusta no tienes que hacerlo– dijo mirando con tristeza a Remus.

Remus rio suavemente cuando vio a Draco hinchar el pecho con orgullo.

– Si, Lucius es un hombre guapo, por eso mismo no sé qué busca en alguien como yo– dijo ocultando su dolor.

– Mi padre estuvo casado con mi madre por muchos años Remus– dijo Draco mirando al hombre con la cabeza ladeada– ¿no crees que si le atrajera solo el aspecto físico no se hubiera quedado casado con ella? – pregunto sonriendo– ciertamente mi madre es una mujer hermosa, pero mi padre busca algo más que una persona hermosa– se encogió ligeramente de hombros– eres una persona interesante y amble Remus, estoy seguro que eso fue lo que llamo la atención de mi padre.

Remus suspiro.

– Lo se Draco, pero si las cosas no salen bien no quiero que eso afecte en su relación– dijo con pesar.

Draco desestimo el comentario con un movimiento de mano.

– La única forma en que podría ser incomodo es si cualquiera de los dos solo tomara la futura relación como un juego y lastimara al otro– dijo con la más leve advertencia.

Remus sonrió.

– Estoy seguro que ese no sería el caso– dijo revolviendo el cabello de su cachorro– al menos no de mi parte.

– De la de mi padre tampoco– dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño– a menos que quiera ser hechizado al olvido por varias personas– gruño.

– ¿Entonces le dirás que si? – pregunto Harry mirando a Remus con amplios ojos verdes.

– Esta bien cachorro– dijo Remus sonriendo– le diré que sí y veremos a donde lleva eso.

Harry abrazo contento a Remus.

– Por lo menos inténtalo Remy– pidió Harry dando un paso atrás– quizá ambos pueden encontrar la felicidad juntos.

– Lo haré cachorro– dijo Remus sonriendo– y ahora vayan a dormir que mañana les espera un gran día– dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de su cachorro y arriesgándose de ser rechazado hizo lo mismo con Draco.

Draco se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, mirando alucinado hacia la figura que desaparecía por el corredor.

– ¿Porque me beso? – pregunto, tocando su mejilla con una mano temblorosa.

Harry rio divertido.

– Remus te considera como su cachorro desde hace tiempo– dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír– era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a tratarte como a mí.

– Espero que mi padre pueda conquistar a Remus– susurro aun con la mirada perdida– tener un padre como Remus sería algo…bueno– susurro.

Riendo todavía Harry arrastro a Draco a su habitación.

 ** _HR***TR_**

En unos minutos más partirían así que Harry se despidió de los demás.

– Nos vemos en vacaciones Bella– dijo dándole un abrazo.

– Cuídate pequeño– respondió Bella devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño.

– Creo que me estoy poniendo celoso Harry– dijo Rodolphus sonriendo.

– También yo tía Bella– dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido y tirando de su sonrojado novio hacia él.

– Oh vamos querido sobrino– dijo Bella deslizando la punta de su dedo sobre la mejilla de Harry– no seas envidioso y comparte a nuestro _lindo_ Harry.

Draco abrió la boca con incredulidad. Todos soltaron una carcajada divertidos por la cara sonrojada del heredero Riddle.

– Solo se la pasan avergonzándome– susurro Harry con vergüenza– nos vemos pronto _Phito_ – dijo sonriendo inocentemente y batiendo sus pestañas a Rodolphus.

– No me digas así Harry– replico Rodolphus con una mueca.

– Muy bien– replico molesto– nos vemos pronto padre– se inclinó y le dio un beso y un abrazo– Cissy, cuídate– le dio un beso en la mejilla– Luc, nos vemos en Navidad– dijo dándole la mano– cuida de Remy por mí– susurro cómplice, ganándose una sonrisa del rubio– Siri no quiero que hagas tonterías por favor, mantente a salvo o me encargare de que Sev te mande a dormir al sillón– dijo serio pero sonrió al ver el puchero de su padrino y le dio un rápido abrazo– _te quiero_ – susurro antes de soltarlo– Moony espero verte pronto de visita en el Colegio, tú no tienes excusa para no visitarme– dijo dándole un abrazo– _Than-than_ gracias por tus consejos, nos veremos en Navidad, cuídate.

– Es tiempo que se vayan– dijo Tom– y Harry deja de avergonzar a todos con esos diminutivos ridículos de sus nombres– dijo con una mueca.

– Está bien– dijo Harry de mal humor– nos veremos en unos días _mi querido Tommy-Tom_ – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Mocoso malcriado– gruño Tom– Bella y Rodol…

– _Phito_ – dijo Harry sonriendo en su dirección.

– ¡Harry! – exclamo Rodulphus– no me llames así, di mi nombre completo– gruño.

– OK…– sonrió de lado– _Rodolphito_ – lanzo un grito sorprendido y corrió lejos de las manos de su primo adoptivo escondiéndose detrás de Bella– ¡Prima Bella mira a mi primo _Phito_! – grito abrazándola por la espalda.

– _Rodolphito_ deja al pobre Harry– dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

– Es suficiente– dijo Tom molesto– ustedes– exclamo mirando hacia Bella y Rodolphus evitando que este último tuviera tiempo de replicar– desaparezcan ya de mi vista– espero a que desaparecieran con un suave crack y después se volvió hacia Lucius y Rabastan– y ustedes por favor llévense ya a ese pequeño diablo– pidió suspirando y apretándose el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres _mi querido Tommy-Tom_? – pregunto Harry haciendo un puchero mientras batía dramáticamente las pestañas.

– Vamos cachorro– dijo Remus alejándolo sutilmente de Riddle y de su varita– tu padre acaba de recuperar su cabello natural y tú ya le quieres sacar canas.

Tom gruño molesto y dio media vuelta.

– Te veré en quince días Harry **_y _**más te vale que estés completo y sano o de lo contrario me conocerás enojado– amenazó antes de caminar hacia su despacho, necesitaba relajarse antes de que hechizara a su malcriado hijo.

Lo último que escucho fue un suave _"Adiós mi querido Tommy-Tom"._

* * *

Aparecieron cerca de la Casa de los Gritos al atardecer.

– No hay que perder tiempo– empezó Rabastan sacando unos frascos de su túnica– tómense estas pociones, los debilitaran por un tiempo.

Draco y Harry tomaron las pociones sin replicar, tuvieron que ser detenidos inmediatamente antes de que cayeran al suelo.

– Estoy seguro que Severus no ha de tardar– dijo Lucius sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hijo– ahí viene– dijo mirando hacia Severus que se acercaba.

– Sera mejor que se vayan– dijo acercándose y sacando un traslador de la túnica– sería peligroso que sigan aquí– dicho esto agarro a ambos chicos y desapareció rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Cuando aparecieron en las habitaciones los levito y los recostó en una de sus habitaciones.

– Espero que recuerden lo que tienen que decir– dijo Severus acomodando su traje de mortífago– tengo que ir a avisar al Director, regreso en unos minutos.

– Bi-bien– logro decir Harry.

Unos minutos después el Director entro en la habitación luciendo muy preocupado.

– Harry hijo– llamo acercándose rápidamente– ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo _Dumby-Dum_ y utilizo su debilidad para no mantener los ojos abiertos y así evitar sostener su mirada.

– Es-estoy…bi-bien– logro articular– gracias…al pro-profesor– jadeo tomando una respiración profunda.

– No te esfuerces hijo– dijo Dumbledore y después miro al chico que estaba al lado ocultando su disgusto tras su disfraz de preocupación– Sr. Malfoy, me alegro que este bien– dijo con voz tranquila– le agradezco profundamente no haberle dado la espalda a Harry– dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Draco podía sentir como empujaba sus barreras sutilmente y desvió la vista hacia Harry.

– Estoy seguro que tiene mucho que decir pero me temo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Madame Pomfrey los cure– se giró rápidamente y pregunto– ¿les has dado algo Severus?

– Solo una poción para contrarrestar los efectos que deja la maldición _Cruciatus_ – dijo con indiferencia– decidí esperar hasta que los revisaran en la enfermería.

– Muy bien Severus– dijo observando a los chicos que parecían hacer denodados esfuerzos por permanecer despiertos– llévalos a la enfermería y después te espero en el despacho.

Severus asintió y observo como salía el Director. Se volvió hacia los chicos después de colocar las protecciones de nuevo.

– Estoy seguro que el Director querrá verificar mi versión después con ustedes, espero que no olviden nada importante o se quedaran el resto del ciclo escolar fregando calderos a la manera muggle– amenazo con voz molesta

– Cl-claro Sev-vy– tartamudeo Harry con una sonrisa débil.

– Dile…a Blaise y Theo– jadeo Draco– que avisen a los…gemelos Weasley.

Severus frunció los labios pero acepto. Llamo a Dobby y le pidió que transportara a los chicos a la enfermería. Cuando ambos chicos hubieron desaparecido salió rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

Llego a tiempo para ver a Madame Pomfrey moviéndose agitadamente con pociones y ungüentos.

– Madame– saludo Severus entrando.

– ¡Oh Severus! – exclamo llevándose una mano al corazón– tu mandaste a los niños ¿cierto? – pregunto deslizando la varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry– gracias a Merlín que lograste rescatarlos.

Severus no respondió, solo se limitó a observar con ojo de halcón la varita de la enfermera.

Media hora después ambos jóvenes dormían apaciblemente.

Madame Pomfrey observaba con el ceño fruncido el historial de los jóvenes.

– No veo signos de desnutrición, pero el Sr. Potter recibió múltiples _Cruciatus_ – alzo la vista hacia Severus con preocupación– ¿sabes lo que sucedió con ellos todo este tiempo?

– Se podría decir que si– dijo mirando hacia Harry que estaba dormido– debo decir que el Señor Oscuro estaba ocupado, lo veían bajar a las mazmorras una vez al día y solo durante unos minutos, después de eso, solo los dejaba encerrados en las mazmorras– miro a Draco y frunció los labios– el Sr. Malfoy no fue tan resistente sin embargo.

Poppy miro al chico tendido en la cama con lastima.

– Pobre chico. Tener que soportar a un loco demente justo después de saber que su madre apareció– dijo con tristeza– Ve con Albus, yo los cuidare hasta que llegues, ah y Severus…Gracias– dijo bajando la vista– Harry es como un hijo para mí– dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a los chicos.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido y salió de la enfermería.

 ** _DM***HP_**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos vio las paredes blancas de la enfermería y suspiro.

– Me da gusto que este despierto Sr. Malfoy– dijo Dumbledore sentado cerca de la cama.

Draco miro en su dirección y asintió.

– Le agradezco su preocupación Director Dumbledore– dijo despacio y después miro hacia Harry.

– Estoy seguro que el Sr. Potter no tardara en despertar, no debe preocuparse– dijo con falsa alegría– mientras esperamos que le parece si me cuenta que fue lo que paso con usted el día que fueron secuestrados– pidió con voz de abuelo preocupado.

Draco lo miro con falsa indecisión.

– Está bien– dijo con un suspiro.

Observo a Harry dormir una vez más antes de comenzar con su relato. Una vez que había terminado clavo la vista en Harry, intentando ocultar su molestia por el interés repentino que mostraba el anciano hacia la resistencia de su novio por las maldiciones imperdonables.

Sonrió contento cuando vio los parpados de su moreno moverse un poco e intento levantarse.

– Sr. Malfoy– advirtió Madame Pomfrey.

– Harry amor, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Draco ignorando a la enfermera y llegando a la cama contigua.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto Harry observándolo– estoy bien ¿y tú?

– Por supuesto– se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Madame Pomfrey se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a los jóvenes.

– Sr. Malfoy permítame revisar al Sr. Potter– dijo ondeando la varita sobre el chico– todo parece en orden, creo que podría dejarlos marchar a sus habitaciones hoy– se volvió hacia el director y pregunto– ¿Director?

– No veo inconveniente Poppy– dijo Albus mirando a Harry intensamente– solo permítanme unas palabras con el Sr. Potter, en privado por favor.

– No– negó Draco inmediatamente– no volveré a dejarlo solo nunca más– dijo con convicción– perdone si es una completa falta de respeto Director pero no me iré del lado de Harry.

Albus le miraba sorprendido e irritado.

– Albus– dijo Poppy nerviosa– creo que lo mejor sería dejar al Sr. Malfoy con Harry, después del…tormento que deben haber sufrido es normal que se hayan vuelto un poco…dependientes e inseguros con las demás personas– dicho esto salió rápidamente de la enfermería.

Albus observo a Potter con las manos fuertemente apretadas en la ropa del otro chico y suspiro. _"Esto podría haber echado a perder parte de mis planes"._

– El Sr. Malfoy se puede quedar Harry, por favor relájate y cuéntame que fue lo que paso– pidió con preocupación, observándolos con una mirada triste.

Harry soltó poco a poco la camisa de Draco y se aclaró la garganta nervioso.

– Bien– se lamió los labios y tomo aire para comenzar su parte de la historia.

Cuando termino su relato bajo la vista a su regazo fingiendo vergüenza.

– Lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que pasar– dijo Albus– ahora pueden ir a descansar, tienen el día libre mañana para recuperarse. Cuando te sientas mejor Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo. Ahora me voy, que descansen.

Observaron partir a Dumbledore y suspiraron. Un minuto después la enfermera entro y les dio de alta.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&**_ ** _H_**

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos, agradeciendo que el toque de queda ya hubiera pasado y no había nadie. Severus los esperaba en la entrada a la sala común.

– El Sr. Zabini y el Sr. Nott los esperan en su habitación– dijo serio y después de unos segundos añadió– los Sres. Weasley están esperando con ellos también, la contraseña es _"Merlín"_. Estaré atento por si…las cosas no salen bien y necesitan ayuda– dio media vuelta y despareció en el pasillo.

– ¿Qué quiso decir? – pregunto Draco confundido.

– Hoy les diré a Fred y George la verdad– suspiro Harry y dijo la contraseña entrando en la sala común seguido de Draco– se lo merecen después de pasar esta semana creyendo que el malvado Voldemort me torturo.

– Espero que sepas lo que haces Harry– dijo Draco siguiéndolo– pero al primer indicio de amenaza no dudare en atacar.

– Deséame suerte– dijo con voz triste– no los quiero perder.

Draco suspiro pero lo beso con fuerza transmitiéndole seguridad, lo tomo de las manos y entro en la habitación de sus amigos.

Ambos se quedaron en shock al ver la escena que se presentaba.

Una sinfonía de jadeos acompañaba los excitantes movimientos que hacían las dos parejas que se encontraban sobre las camas.

Theo se encontraba encima del cuerpo que parecía ser de Fred, devorando sin compasión su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa. Las manos de Fred se encontraban firmemente apretadas contra el trasero de Theo mientras ladeaba más la cabeza. Por otro lado Blaise besaba apasionadamente a George mientras se movía contra sus caderas. George abrió más las piernas para presionarse más contras las caderas de Blaise.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del hipnotizante movimiento de caderas que llevaba Blaise y miro a Harry con incredulidad al escuchar sus suaves jadeos.

Harry no podía apartar la vista de los chicos frente a él, _eran malditamente calientes_. Soltó un suave gemido al ver la mano de Theo deslizarse por el pantalón de Fred. Pero su vista fue atrapada por los cadenciosos movimientos de cadera que hacía Blaise.

Draco observo fascinado el rubor en las mejillas de Harry y escucho los jadeos escapando de su boca. El moreno tragaba saliva con fuerza, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una rápida vista hacia su pantalón delato un sospechoso bulto que se veía _deliciosamente_ duro. Se deslizo despacio detrás de su chico y se acercó a su oído sin tocarlo.

– ¿Te pone ver a nuestros amigos así? – susurro Draco con sensualidad, el estremecimiento del moreno fue toda su respuesta– Estas tan duro Harry– dijo Draco deslizando la punta de su dedo por la erección del moreno y suspirando al escuchar su gemido– míralos Harry– siguió Draco– Theo está disfrutando del delicioso cuerpo que se mueve bajo el– dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por las caderas de su chico– Blaise no deja de frotarse contra George– escucho el gemido que provoco y sin poder evitarlo pego su propia polla en el trasero de Harry soltando un gemido– no dejes de mirarlos Harry– dijo moviendo sus caderas contra el apretado trasero– se ven tan calientes– jadeo en el oído moviéndose más rápido– ¿deseas unírteles Harry? ¿No quieres que te folle _duro_ frente a ellos? – pregunto abriendo el pantalón de su jadeante compañero y deslizando su mano dentro– creo que sí lo deseas, pero podríamos decírselos después, por ahora no apartes tu mirada– jadeo sin apartar la suya de los cuerpos calientes que se movían al compás del otro– son sensuales juntos, observa el chocar de sus caderas y sus cuerpos frotándose.

– Draco– jadeo Harry moviendo las caderas contra la caliente mano que lo sostenía– ya no aguanto más.

– Solo un poco más Harry, ellos primero– dijo reduciendo sus movimientos.

Harry gimió con frustración pero cuando escucho el grito de Fred seguido de George comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza contra la mano de Draco. Draco redoblo los movimientos de caderas, deslizando su dura polla más rápido y sin poder retenerlo más se vino después de escuchar el grito de su novio.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellos sorprendidos. Draco sostuvo a Harry por la cadera y saco lentamente su mano del pantalón del moreno.

– Eso fue…entretenido por decir lo menos– dijo sin dejar de mirarlos y lamiendo lentamente la mano que tenía en el pantalón de Harry.

Los jadeos entrecortados y las respiraciones atascadas hicieron a Harry girar para ver a su Dragón. Gimió roncamente al verlo deslizar la lengua por toda su mano recogiendo el semen que escurría por ella.

– Yo…nosotros…– jadeo siguiendo con los ojos la rosada lengua– los veremos después– dijo arrastrando a Draco por su retrato sin mirar a los chicos en la habitación.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta ataco con desesperación la boca de su rubio mientras se pegaba completamente a él. Cuando se separaron tomo despacio la mano del rubio y deslizo la lengua lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco suspiro y se unió a la limpieza, después se besaron apasionadamente.

– Creo que deberíamos bañarnos– dijo Draco cuando se separaron– iré a…– se aclaró la garganta– ver si los chicos nos pueden recibir después.

Harry asintió despacio y se metió en el baño después de que Draco saliera por el retrato. _"¡Qué vergüenza, como los veré a la cara ahora!_

* * *

Media hora después Harry salió por el retrato de la mano de Draco con la cabeza agachada. Se detuvo cuando no escucho ningún ruido y se arriesgó a levantar la cara solo para ver las sonrisas maliciosas de los gemelos y las cejas alzadas de sus compañeros de cuarto.

– Bueno, bueno Harry– dijo Blaise con burla– no sabíamos que eras voyeur.

Harry enrojeció hasta la punta de la raíz cuando escucho las carcajadas y se escondió detrás de Draco.

– Chicos, no lo traje para que se burlaran de él– reprendió Draco con el ceño fruncido.

– Tienes razón Draco– dijo Fred serio.

– Si, disculpa Harry– dijo George– quizás sería mejor si atendemos los asuntos urgentes.

– Ustedes también discúlpenos– dijo Harry rojo– no debimos…

– Es pasado Harry– dijo Theo– pero cuando desees podemos repetirlo– guiño un ojo descarado.

– Theo– gruño Draco.

– Está bien– dijo con las manos alzadas– tomen asiento.

Harry y Draco se sentaron en una cama y observaron a los demás hacer lo mismo. Cuando tuvieron la atención de todos, Harry suspiro y se aclaró la garganta.

– Es momento de que les diga _toda_ la verdad.

Fred y George se pusieron serios al instante y se miraron a los ojos.

– Bien, sea lo que sea no es algo sencillo– dijo Fred– a juzgar por el tiempo que has tardado en decidirte.

Harry asintió y los miro fijamente.

– Lo primero que deben de saber es que…les mentí– observo sus rostros sorprendidos y susurro– en muchas cosas pero…

– No Harry– interrumpió George– no tienes que disculparte, al contrario, te agradecemos que nos tengas confianza aun después de lo que te hizo mi familia.

Harry les dio una sonrisa débil y tomando aliento miro a los otros chicos.

– Les explicare desde el principio ya que ustedes solo saben la parte final– dijo sonriendo hacia Theo y Blaise– Todo empezó durante las vacaciones de mi quinto año…

Cuando llego a la parte de los recuerdos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡¿Tu, hijo del Señor Oscuro?! – gritaron a coro los gemelos con los ojos como platos.

Harry se sonrojo y bajo la vista asintiendo.

– Pe-pero Harry– dijo George moviendo la cabeza para despejarse– te quiere muerto– susurro– es un monstruo.

– ¡Mi padre no es un monstruo! – exclamo molesto– él ha cambiado, me cuida y me protege– volteo sus ojos suplicantes a Draco– ¡Diles Dray! Diles que me quiere mucho, diles que me abraza y me besa aunque estén sus mortífagos. ¡Diles! – grito zarandeándolo.

– Tranquilo bebé– dijo Draco abrazándolo y fulminando con la mirada a los sorprendidos gemelos– si no van a creernos será mejor que se vayan– dijo molesto– y para que lo sepan, Harry no tiene por qué asegurarles nada, es más, Tom no estaba de acuerdo pero Harry le rogo hasta que le permitió decírselos a ustedes _solo a ustedes_ ¿y así le pagan? – pregunto irritado.

– Lo sentimos– dijeron a coro bajando la mirada– es solo que es difícil de asimilar Harry– termino Fred.

– Olvida lo que dijimos– dijo George– sigue adelante por favor.

Harry respiró más tranquilo y continuo hasta que lo volvieron a interrumpir exclamando:

– ¡¿Sacaste a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban?! – gritaron a coro– ¡Eres nuestro ídolo! – exclamaron sonriendo– nadie jamás se cuestionaría las lealtades del _Gran Chico de Oro._

Harry se sonrojo y sonrió. Después continuo con su relato hasta hace unas horas cuando habían partido de la mansión de su padre.

– Bueno Harry, debes comprender que para nosotros no será tan fácil aceptar todo esto como si fuera lo más normal pero…– George miro a su gemelo y asintió– quisiéramos ver a tu padre, solo para asegurarnos de que de verdad estas a salvo– se apresuró a explicar.

– ¿Eso significa que me apoyaran? – pregunto Harry expectante.

– Si el demuestra que podemos confiar tu vida y tu seguridad…entonces sí, te apoyaremos– dijeron juntos.

– Perfecto– exclamo levantándose rápido y abrazando a los dos.

– Ejem Harry amor, no es necesaria tanta efusividad– dijo Draco incómodo.

– Si Harry, Draco tiene razón– dijeron Blaise y Theo al mismo tiempo que jalaba cada quien a su gemelo.

Harry se sentó otra vez y sonrió burlón.

– Bueno ¿y ustedes como fue que terminaron juntos? – pregunto alzando las cejas.

– Veras… la semana sin ti era _muy_ aburrida– dijeron sonriendo– así que tuvimos que idear una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó una carcajada divertido.

* * *

 **Muy chicos, esto es todo por hoy...pero nos leemos la semana siguiente y espero poder leer lo que piensan sobre este avance en la historia :D**

 **Lindo** **inicio** **de semana y saludos a todos.**


	40. Bill y Charlie Weasley

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Linda semana : D**

 **Repuestas para:**

 **Lucero Potter 17: Jajajajaja si verdad? Bueno pero parece que les gusto ; ) de verdad le esta yendo bien en el concurso? O_O como puedo ver los resultados o seguir el progreso? Wow sigo sin creerlo O_O**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 40: Bill y Charlie Weasley**_

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

La semana había pasado con relativa facilidad, si no se contaba con el escrutinio al que estaban sometidos por parte de Dumby-Dum, y de Sevy por órdenes de su padre. Eso sin contar que toda la escuela estaba dividida con respecto a su regreso. La mitad parecía pensar que era un milagro que estuvieran de regreso sanos y salvos, los miraban con preocupación y simpatía. Sin embargo, la otra mitad obviamente estaba de acuerdo con la idea de _El_ _Profeta,_ en la que si ellos no hubieran regresado todo el mundo mágico estaría a salvo.

Estaban saliendo de Transformaciones y dirigiéndose a su sala común cuando chocó contra alguien y lo mando al suelo. Se apresuró a disculparse y se aproximó a ayudarla a levantarse cuando la reconoció.

─ Granger─ dijo con seriedad.

─ ¿Es que ahora que sabes que soy yo, no me ayudaras a levantarme? ─lo reto─ ¿también me dirás sangresucia como todas las serpientes?

─ Por supuesto que no─ dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse pero rápidamente se alejó de ella─ sabes que mi _madre_ fue una nacida de muggles─ replico molesto─ y yo ni siquiera soy sangrepura, sería una completa hipocresía denigrarte por tu estatus─ levanto la barbilla y la miro fijamente.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo inclinando la cabeza─ yo…veras…me quería disculpar por lo que sucedió aquel…

─ Ni siquiera lo digas Granger─ la interrumpió molesto─ aquel día fui tan estúpido para pensar que de verdad querías recuperar nuestra amistad pero no volveré a caer─ dijo con asco─ harías bien en no olvidar que ahora soy un Slytherin─ dio un paso amenazante─ en honor a lo que algún día fue nuestra amistad no tomare venganza pero…si te vuelves a meter en mi camino o el de mis amigos… _conocerás de lo que soy capaz_ ─ dicho esto salió rápidamente con sus amigos siguiéndole en silencio.

─ Puede que Harry guarde compasión hacia ustedes por haber sido sus amigos─ dijo Draco con furia─ pero yo no sangr-Granger─ escupió─ y te aseguro que en cuanto sepa lo que le hiciste a Harry me las cobrare muy caro─ deslizo la varita en su funda─ Te lo advertí. Te dije que si eras lo suficientemente estúpida para tocarlo te rompería los dedos─ la vio palidecer drásticamente y sonrió de lado─ y lo cumpliré tarde o temprano.

No se quedó para escuchar su respuesta simplemente dio media vuelta y echó a andar tras su moreno. _"Tienes mucho que explicar cariño"._

Granger regreso a su sala común poco después.

Ninguno se percató que un par de ojos azules habían visto toda la interacción y habían escuchado todo lo que había sucedido sin perder detalle.

 ** _RW_**

─ ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? ─ pregunto Ron malhumorado por décima vez─ No recuerdo lo que paso, solo que estaba caminando hacia mi sala común cuando alguien me ataco por atrás.

─ Discúlpanos Ron pero es que mamá estaba histérica cuando el director le aviso que te habían atacado y nos hizo prometer que vendríamos a ver que estuvieras bien─ dijo Bill sonriendo.

─ Si hermano, además estaba preocupada por el ataque de Harry en Hogsmeade y quería que nos aseguráramos de que estabas bien─ completo Charlie sentado frente a la cama de su hermano.

─ Ni siquiera mencionen a ese traidor─ escupió con veneno─ no es más que una serpiente rastrera─ camino molesto hacia su cama y se dejó caer─ no sé por qué no se murió, pero no, el imbécil tenía que regresar sano y salvo y ser otra vez el centro de atención. _Lo odio._

Bill y Charlie se miraron sorprendidos y algo confundidos.

─ Vamos Ron─ dijo Charlie intentando hacer recapacitar a su hermano─ sé que Harry ha cambiado pero es normal, tenía que adaptarse a su nueva casa─ se acercó a su hermano y le toco el hombro intentando llamar su atención─ si Harry estuviera en peligro, ¿no lo ayudarías? ─ clavo su mirada en Bill─ ¿ni siquiera en honor de la amistad que algún día tuvieron?

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ jadeo Ron encolerizado─ después de que tuve que recibirlo en mi casa, permitirle dormir bajo mi techo, compartir a mi familia…crees… ¡¿ _crees_ que debo salvarle la vida?! ─ exclamo indignado─ lo menos que esperaba era que nos diera el dinero que por derecho nos pertenece─ bramo mirándolos con furia─ toda la familia ha estado en peligro desde que me acerque a él en primer año ¿y así nos paga? ─grito levantándose de golpe─ será mejor que me vaya, hablar del imbécil de Potter me enferma─ se detuvo ante la puerta y añadió─ díganle a mamá que cuando me atacaron en las mazmorras no reconocí a nadie…y que cuando sepa quien fue yo mismo me vengare─ salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Charlie suspiro con tristeza.

─ ¿Supongo que tú también te diste cuenta? ─ pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

─ Si─ respondió Bill con tristeza─ se cansó de repetir que solo venia de camino a la sala común y que no vio a quien lo ataco─ suspiro mirando a Charlie─ pero ahora acaba de aceptar que estaba en las mazmorras, y por el odio que profiere con tanta fuerza hacia Harry es más que seguro quien lo ataco.

─ La pregunta aquí es, ¿Si sabe que fue Harry, porque no le dijo a Dumbledore? Además el mismo Dumbledore nos dijo que le borraron la memoria─ sacudió la cabeza confundido─ Si Harry fue quien le ataco aquella noche y si nuestro hermano no miente al decirnos que no recuerda lo que paso…entonces ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Harry para provocar tal reacción?

─ No lo sé─ dijo Bill negando suavemente─ pero lo que escuchamos hace unas horas en el pasillo…creo que Hermione esta tan metida en esto como el mismo Ron─ miro a Charlie y suspiro─ creo que debemos hacer a un lado todo lo que mamá nos dijo antes de venir y todo lo que el Director nos ha contado y…debemos investigar que fue exactamente lo que sucedió aquella noche.

─ Hasta saber qué fue lo que provoco tal reacción de parte de Harry…yo no lo delatare─ dijo Charlie con firmeza.

Bill asintió y salieron de la habitación para bajar a cenar.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Todas las cosas en la habitación volaban furiosamente, destruyéndose contra las paredes o cualquier superficie en la que impactaban.

Harry observaba atónito la furia helada que irradiaba de su Dragón. Trago saliva con nerviosismo y trato de acercarse. Gracias a la burbuja de su escudo no había recibido más daños que un corte en la mejilla derecha. Después de varios minutos de intentarlo, logro encerrar a Draco en la misma burbuja, aislándolo del resto de la habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Lo abrazo fuertemente del torso y enterró su cara en el cuello pálido, intentando controlar sus temblores.

─ Se lo advertí Harry─ dijo Draco con voz helada─ le _advertí_ que si se atrevía a tocar lo que me pertenece le rompería los dedos _uno por uno_ hasta que se volviera loca del dolor.

Harry se estremeció por la visión y se pegó más al cuerpo esbelto.

─ Por favor Draco─ pidió Harry sintiéndose drenado de magia─ para esto por favor, por favor, por favor─ rogó.

Draco tomo a Harry por las caderas y lo sostuvo con fuerza, inspiro profundamente e intento controlar su magia. En el mismo instante en que su magia estuvo bajo control sintió el cuerpo entre sus manos desvanecerse y lo cogió con fuerza hasta depositarlo sobre la cama.

─ Draco─ susurro Harry buscándolo con la mirada.

─ Tranquilo amor, aquí estoy─ susurro acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

Blaise y Theo caminaban por toda la habitación muertos de la preocupación. Estaban por ir a golpear al retrato de Salazar para que los dejaran entrar cuando Draco salió por el retrato.

─ ¿¡Puedes decirnos que diablos sucedió ahí adentro!? ─ grito Theo acercándose rápidamente─ entraron como huracán y se encerraron en la habitación.

─ Escuchamos gritos y después de un tiempo una violenta ola de magia hizo levitar los objetos─ agrego Blaise ceñudo─ entendemos que tienen peleas como cualquier pareja pero creo que esto fue muy lejos.

─ No le hice daño a Harry si es lo que estas insinuando─ replico Draco sentándose en la cama─ no a propósito.

─ ¡¿Qué no a propósito?! ─ exclamo Theo horrorizado─ Merlín Draco, dime que Harry está bien─ pidió preocupado.

─ Harry está bien─ los calmo─ solo está cansado─ suspiro─ perdí el control de mi magia y Harry convoco un escudo que nos envolvió a ambos para protegernos de posibles daños─ miro a sus amigos culpable─ eso provocó que perdiera mucha magia y ahora está durmiendo.

─ ¡Draco Malfoy! ─ grito Blaise─ ¿podrías explicar que fue lo que sucedió para que perdieras así el control de tu magia?

─ ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! ¡Pudieron haber muerto! ─ exclamo Theo horrorizado.

─ Tomen asiento, les explicare.

Media hora después el retrato se volvió a abrir y Harry salió tropezando.

─ ¿Draco? ─ pregunto mirando hacia los lados.

─ Aquí Harry─ respondió Draco acercándose─ perdón por lo que te hice amor.

─ No importa, ¿estás bien?

─ Si. Los chicos y yo te estábamos esperando para bajar a cenar ¿Qué dices, tienes hambre?

Harry asintió sonriendo.

Fred y George entraron al Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que Draco y Harry y se encaminaron para saludarlos. A medio camino fruncieron el ceño y se miraron a los ojos.

─ Parece que otra vez nos hemos perdido de algo importante hermanito─ dijo George apresurando el paso.

─ Veamos que sucedió─ respondió Fred.

Cuando llegaron a su lado Fred detuvo a los chicos.

─ Harry ¿estás bien? ─ pregunto preocupado.

─ Si hermano, no te ofendas pero te ves horrible─ dijo George─ ¿Qué ha pasado Draco? ─ pregunto mirando al rubio.

─ Es complicado─ respondió Draco serio─ pero si quieren culpar a alguien culpen a la sangresucia asquerosa─ replico con odio.

─ Draco─ reprendió Harry.

Fred y George miraron hacia Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

─ Los veremos después de la cena, en la sala de los menesteres─ agrego Draco─ ahí les contaremos todo. Adiós.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del par de hombres que los observaban fijo desde la mesa de los profesores.

 ** _HR_**

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor y Harry giro la vista para ver a Dumby-Dum pero su atención fue captada por unas manchas familiarmente rojizas a su lado y observo sorprendido a los hermanos mayores de Fred y George.

─ ¿Qué hacen esos Weasley aquí? ─ pregunto Draco con asco.

─ Son Bill y Charlie, los hermanos mayores de los gemelos─ explico Harry─ pero no tengo idea de lo que puedan hacer aquí.

─ Atención alumnos─ llamo Dumbledore levantando las manos y provocando jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa en los alumnos al ver su mano ennegrecida─ como ya todos se habéis dado cuenta─ dijo girando la vista a los pelirrojos─ tenemos invitados. Por favor denle la bienvenida a William Weasley y Charlie Weasley─ espero que terminaran los vacilantes aplausos y continuo─ ellos estarán unos días en la escuela por petición mía─ los miro sonriendo─ ayudaran a cuidar los alrededores y estarán con ustedes para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade─ miro a Harry y Draco seriamente─ como entenderán, después del accidente de hace unas semanas no puedo dejarlos ir sin supervisión de más adultos.

Harry observo con horror la mano del director y miro hacia Draco en una muda pregunta. El rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

─ Muy bien─ dijo Dumbledore recuperando su sonrisa─ espero que los hagan sentir bienvenidos. Ahora pueden comenzar─ después tomo asiento.

Harry se sentó nuevamente y se acercó disimuladamente a Draco.

─ Creo que tendremos que tener cuidado─ susurro y ante el asentimiento de su novio pregunto─ ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado en la mano?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

─ Seguro fue por meter las manos en cosas que no le pertenecen─ gruño─ particularmente no me interesa y supongo que será mejor que cancelemos la reunión con los gemelos después de la cena─ dijo serio.

─ Dudo mucho que estén de acuerdo pero les enviare un mensaje─ dijo sacando disimuladamente su varita y su galeón falso.

Escribió el mensaje con su varita y lo envió. Uno minuto después su galeón se calentó y lo saco para ver el mensaje.

 _"Por supuesto que no. Nos veremos después del toque de queda en la entrada de la sala de los menesteres. No lleguen tarde. Tengan cuidado, esto no me gusta nada"._

Harry suspiro y se giró hacia Draco.

─ Dicen que después del toque de queda en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La cena transcurrió lo más normal posible y cuando estaba por terminar Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin.

─ Harry, querido muchacho─ llamo posando su mano normal sobre el hombro del chico─ me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi oficina, tengo unas cosas que decirte─ sonrió con amabilidad ignorando completamente al Malfoy menor.

─ Por supuesto Director─ respondió Harry cortésmente.

Después de que se hubo ido Harry suspiro suavemente.

─ No te preocupes Harry, ve con él y yo me encargo de los gemelos─ dijo susurrando suavemente─ te veremos después─ dicho esto se levantó y salió del comedor, no sin antes mirar disimuladamente a los gemelos.

 ** _HP_**

Harry se paró ante la gárgola y suspiro recordando de pronto que Dumby-Dum no le había dado la contraseña, pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar la primera tontería que creía como contraseña la gárgola se hizo a un lado. Sabiendo que no podría zafarse de esa conversación subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Toco suavemente y después entro.

─ Director─ llamo Harry─ ¿quería verme?

─ Si mi muchacho, toma asiento los demás están por llegar─ ante el ceño fruncido del chico se limitó a sonreír.

─ ¿Quiénes están por llegar? ─ pregunto confuso.

─ Lo veras Harry─ respondió sonriendo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

─ Señor… ¿puedo preguntar que le sucedió a su mano? ─ pregunto, deseoso de saber que había hecho Dumbledore para lastimarse así.

─ Ah, Harry…contaba con que preguntaras─ dijo con los ojos brillantes─ sé que antes de que sucediera todo este problema, te había pedido que vieras unos recuerdos─ explico.

─ Si, sobre Tom Riddle─ dijo Harry con voz firme.

─ Si Harry─ asintió Dumbledore con pesar─ quizás en algún momento te mostrare esta información… pero lo que debes saber es que Voldemort creo varios objetos demasiado peligrosos que deben desparecer.

Harry jadeo sorprendido cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido. Dumbledore había encontrado un horrocrux de su padre y había sido maldecido. Solo esperaba que no fuera el que estaba en Hogwarts.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─pregunto, necesitando saber desesperadamente si había destruido una parte del alma de su padre.

─ Encontré uno de esos objetos y cometí el error de tocarlo sin protección─ contesto con pesar.

Eso tenía sin cuidado a Harry. Solo le interesaba una cosa.

─ ¿Lo destruyo? ─ pregunto con la voz ahogada.

─ No debes preocuparte Harry─ dijo Dumbledore malinterpretando la reacción del chico─ lo destruí poco después─ se inclinó y abrió un cajón.

Harry observo sorprendido cuando un anillo cayó sobre la mesa. Era el anillo de su abuelo Marvolo. Habiendo estudiado todo lo que podía sobre horrocruxes sabía que no debería tocarlo si no quería que su horrocrux interior reaccionara. Levanto la vista y miro al anciano, preguntándose en silencio si esa había sido su intención. Si en el fondo sospechaba que el mismo era un horrocrux.

─ Si ya lo destruyo… ¿me lo podría quedar? ─ pregunto tímidamente─ me gustaría estudiarlo para poder reconocer uno si lo encuentro─ se excusó.

Dumbledore no contesto al momento. Se limitó a mirar el anillo con avidez. Había estudiado el anillo bastante tiempo y _sabía_ lo que era, pero si quería ganarse la confianza del niño tendría que arriesgarse.

─ Puedes tenerlo por un tiempo Harry─ accedió renuente─ pero me lo tendrás que devolver, necesito estudiarlo todavía─ ante el asentimiento presiono─ no puedes perderlo o dañarlo de ninguna manera Harry─ advirtió.

Harry sabía perfectamente eso. Aunque ya no contenía la pieza de alma de su padre, era una reliquia familiar y él se encargaría de que llegara a salvo con su padre.

─ ¿Ha encontrado otros? ─ pregunto, tomando un pañuelo y envolviendo el anillo para guardarlo.

─ Si, como cuestión de hecho, si─ dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro─ un relicario perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin.

Harry sintió que su estómago caía hasta sus rodillas.

─ Esta…

─ No Harry─ negó Dumbledore con pesar─ el relicario es falso y no he podido encontrar el verdadero─ Dumbledore suspiro, de nada había servido la muerte del tonto mago que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntar cómo lo sabía, la puerta se abrió, revelando a los Weasley mayores. Harry abrió la boca asombrado y después miro al suelo incómodo. La última vez que los había visto fue en su casa y él ni siquiera se había despedido.

─ Oh, qué bueno que han llegado─ dijo Albus feliz.

─ Gracias por avisarnos Director─ dijo Bill sonriendo y después clavo su mirada en el chico de cabello negro─ Hola Harry, me da gusto verte otra vez, ¿Cómo has estado? ─ pregunto sonriendo y acercándose.

Harry levanto la vista sorprendido. Había pensado que si su grosería al irse sin avisar o dar las gracias no había bastado, después de saber que había humillado a su hermano menor no querrían volver a saber de él.

─ Yo ahhh…bien gracias ¿y tú? ─ pregunto recuperándose de la sorpresa.

─ Muy bien, acepte la oferta del Director de pasar unos días ayudándole con la vigilancia del castillo. Eso me permitirá descansar de mi trabajo y pasar unos días con Fleur, que por cierto te manda saludos─ dijo guiñándole un ojo─ para ella siempre serás un héroe por salvar a la pequeña Gabrielle.

Harry se sonrojo y asintió sonriendo.

─ Salúdala de mi parte.

─ Bill deja de acaparar a Harry─ dijo Charlie asomándose por un lado y adelantándose para darle la mano─ te ves muy bien Harry, eso de tener novio te sienta bien─ añadió guiñándole un ojo.

─ ¡Charlie! ─ exclamo sonrojado.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

─ Bien, una vez que todos se han saludado─ dijo Dumbledore sentándose de nuevo─ será mejor que empecemos.

Todos tomaron asiento de nuevo.

─ Como escuchaste en el comedor Harry, ambos, Bill y Charlie pasaran unos días aquí─ dijo mirándolo con seriedad─ te pedí que vinieras para explicarte que ellos se encargaran de _tu_ seguridad, sobre todo en las salidas a Hogsmeade─ explico a un sorprendido Harry─ con eso me refiero a que patrullaran los pasillos y los fines de semana serán tu guardia.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que tardo en contestar.

─ Director, con todo respeto…creo que eso es demasiado─ replico conteniéndose─ no es necesario que tenga escolta, solo tendré más cuidado al salir y no separarme de mis compañeros─ dijo mirando a los hombres con disculpa─ no es que menosprecie su trabajo chicos, pero creo que sus habilidades serian mejor aprovechadas en la seguridad del castillo y los demás estudiantes.

Bill y Charlie sonrieron divertidos.

─ Tranquilo Harry que no nos entrometeremos en tus _citas_ con el chico Malfoy─ dijo Charlie sonriendo.

─ N-no lo decía por eso─ dijo nervioso.

─ Muy bien Harry─ dijo Dumbledore─ no estarán contigo pero si andarán por el pueblo por si algo llegara a pasar─ dijo cruzando las manos─ ahora puedes retirarte y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda para cualquier cosa puedes buscarlos, ellos te ayudaran─ dijo sonriendo.

─ De acuerdo─ dijo levantándose─ Bill─ dijo dándole la mano─ Charlie─ repitió el gesto─ fue un gusto volver a verlos─ dijo sonriendo con nostalgia─ y espero que nos estemos viendo en estos días─ hasta luego Director.

Cerró la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, Draco y sus amigos seguro estarán preocupados. Sin molestarse en voltear, saco su inseparable mapa y se apresuró rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que los hermanos Weasley habían salido un minuto después que él y ahora lo seguían.

 _ **CW***BW**_

Charlie salió poco después que Harry y lo observo doblar la esquina, llevaba en las manos un trozo de pergamino. Bill salió poco después y cuando le explico lo que vio decidieron seguirlo. Sabían dónde quedaban las mazmorras, que es donde debería dirigirse Harry, en cambio él estaba tomando unas escaleras que daban al séptimo piso.

─ Sera mejor que lancemos un hechizo desilusionador─ dijo Bill deteniéndose─ y uno para silenciar nuestros pasos.

Charlie asintió y después siguieron al moreno hasta el séptimo piso. Se miraron extrañados cuando lo vieron dar vueltas frente a una pared vacía y cuando en esta apareció una puerta jadearon incrédulamente.

─ Date prisa─ dijo Charlie caminando tras el moreno.

Ambos atravesaron la puerta unos segundos antes de que se desvaneciera.

Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los chicos que estaban en ella. ¡¿Draco Malfoy y sus hermanos jugando snap explosivo?!

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ─ pregunto Draco levantándose.

─ Lo siento, Dumby-Dum me entretuvo. Por cierto chicos, Bill y Charlie estuvieron ahí también─ dijo serio─ según Dumbledore serán algo así como mi guardia personal─ dijo son sorna─ como si necesitara más motivos para que me odie mas Weasley─ dijo dejándose caer en un sillón que apareció.

Bill y Charlie se miraron confundidos. ¿ _A que Weasley se refería_?

─ Ron no necesita más excusas para odiarte Harry─ dijo Fred sonriendo.

─ Eres guapo, poderoso, rico, talentoso, inteligente y sobre todo _famoso_ que es lo que más envidia el pequeño Ronnie─ termino George.

─ Creo que me estoy poniendo celoso chicos─ dijo Draco sentándose junto a Harry.

─ Tu también eres guapo Draco─ dijo Fred sonriendo─ con ese cabello rubio y ojos grises. Eres el príncipe que todo chica sueña pero que solo nuestro pequeño Harry tendrá─ dijo cerrándole un ojo pícaro.

─ Idiotas─ dijo Draco sonriendo.

Bill y Charlie tenían la boca abierta por el shock. Es decir, ¡¿Draco Malfoy bromeando con unos Weasley como si fueran amigos?!

─ Bueno, dejémonos de apodos cariñosos─ dijo George con sorna─ queremos saber qué fue lo que sucedió hoy.

─ _Todo_ sin mentiras─ replico Fred.

Harry suspiro y miro a Draco.

─ Está bien─ dijo tomando aire─ supongo que recuerdan aquella noche que…bueno cuando…─ miro a Draco nervioso.

─ Cuando el imbécil de Weasley me asalto cerca de las mazmorras─ dijo Draco tenso como un resorte.

─ Oh, lo sentimos Draco─ se apresuraron a replicar─ no quisimos hacerte recordar…

─ Es difícil olvidar─ siseo con odio─ pero una vez que le rompa todos los huesos a la sang-Granger─ corrigió─ me encargare de cortarle las manos al pobretón de Weasley, así me asegurare de que no vuelva a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre mí─ dijo con asco.

─ Tranquilo amor─ dijo Harry abrazándolo─ jamás permitiré que te vuelva a poner las manos encima. Jamás me perdonare haberte dejado solo ese día.

─ Está bien Harry─ dijo Draco más tranquilo─ gracias por salvarme.

Charlie miraba a Bill asombrado. Mientras que Bill tenía la vista clavada en Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Harry beso a Draco antes de explicar lo que había sucedido ese día.

─ En ese momento yo no pensaba en nada más que en…─ se interrumpió ruborizándose─ sino fuera porque escuche a Draco pedir ayuda en mi mente no habría llegado a tiempo y…─ se estremeció con temor.

─ Y yo jamás me cansare de agradecerte que hayas llegado antes de que Weasley…─ se interrumpió con asco.

─ No puedo creer que Hermione haya sido capaz de hacer algo así─ dijo George incrédulo.

─ No debería sorprendernos después de todo─ dijo Fred─ nos dimos cuenta de que sentía cierta atracción por ti cuando nos fuiste a visitar, pero no creímos que llegaría a tanto─ dijo sorprendido─ y por Ron no te preocupes Draco, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantenerlo vigilado─ añadió con convicción.

─ Si Draco─ apoyo George─ no creímos que sería capaz de tal bajeza, es decir, somos pobres pero lo que él hizo fue denigrante─ dijo con asco─ ni siquiera Voldemort, con perdón de la comparación─ dijo George mirando a Harry quien asintió─ ha permitido que sus mortífagos ataquen a alguien así.

Suspirando Harry negó.

─ No importa ahora, ya es pasado y ahora me asegurare de no volver a caer en las tretas de ninguno de los dos─ se levantó y Draco lo siguió─ será mejor que nos vayamos, ah….debemos tener cuidado con sus hermanos─ dijo mirando a los chicos con pena─ estimo mucho a Bill y Charlie, siempre los vi como hermanos mayores pero…no sé hasta donde los manipula Dumbledore y hasta donde estén de acuerdo con su plan─ suspiro mirándolos─ que descansen chicos. Hasta mañana.

─ Nos vemos mañana Fred, George─ dijo Draco enlazando la cintura de Harry─ tengan mucho cuidado ustedes también, si algo les pasa no sé qué cuentas entregare con Blaise y Theo─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Cállate Draco─ dijeron a coro ruborizándose.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado Bill y Charlie se quitaron el hechizo y se dejaron caer en los sillones.

─ Jamás imagine que esa chica sería capaz de hacer tal cosa─ dijo Bill todavía en shock.

─ Bueno creo que el chico Malfoy se hará cargo de ella, así que no te preocupes─ dijo sonriendo pero luego se puso serio─ lo que me preocupa es que fue lo que hizo el tonto de tu hermano para provocar tal ira en Harry.

─ No lo sé─ suspiro Bill─ pero tengo miedo de averiguarlo. No se me puede ocurrir que puede ser peor que ni siquiera los mortífagos hayan hecho.

─ No tengo idea, pero tendremos que averiguarlo y cuanto antes─ dijo Charlie.

* * *

 **Ok chicos, que les pareció Bill y Charlie?**

 **Lo siento pero no pude evitar dejar a Bill y Charlie jejejeje me gusta mucho el Charlie/Harry y también el Bill/Harry pero sobre todo el Bill/Harry/Charlie ; ) así no tengo que escoger XD**


	41. Deshonra familiar

**Hola hola**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero estaba un poco ocupada esta semana : )**

 **Les dejo el cap 41 : D espero que les guste como a mi : P**

 **Repuesta para:**

 **Guest: Hola chica, gracias gracias...O_O Wow de verdad? pues** **tendré** **que darme una vuelta y ver como le esta yendo a HJRP en el concurso jejeje y por favor dile a todas las lectoras que les mando un saludo y buenos deseos y que les agradezco por su apoyo a** **través** **de tu pagina. Por supuesto que Ron** **tendrá** **una muerte dolorosa, pero lamentablemente para eso** **todavía** **faltan mas caps , pero mi Harry no olvida y tampoco perdona : D Muchas gracias chica por tu enorme ayuda al publicar esta historia. Saludos y un abrazo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 41: Deshonra familiar**_

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Era sábado por la mañana y Draco se encontraba en la cama contemplando a su novio dormido. Suspiro pasando la punta de los dedos por la espalda desnuda mientras que su otra mano acariciaba los mechones azabaches. Clavo la vista en su baúl pensando. Deseaba que Harry se casara con él, pero tenía miedo de que lo fuera a rechazar o de asustar a su moreno con una proposición así a pocos meses de su relación. Su mente divago con imágenes sobre una hermosa y enorme boda, con ellos bailando juntos y felices.

– Un galeón por tus pensamientos– dijo un adormilado Harry.

– Eso sería interesante, tu reacción me refiero– dijo sonriendo al confundido chico– mejor hay que levantarnos porque si no Blaise y Theo vendrán a aporrear la puerta con los gemelos de revote– dijo deslizándose despacio por la cama.

Harry bostezo estirándose y después se levantó a prepararse para su salida a Hogsmeade.

Después del desayuno los seis salieron rumbo a la salida pero fueron detenidos por Severus.

– Harry– dijo acercándose al chico– por favor tengan cuidado con los hermanos pelirrojos– dijo serio– el Director no ha sido completamente honesto conmigo respecto a su…misión aquí– dijo mirando a todos con seriedad– tengan cuidado.

Harry asintió contento de que Severus se preocupara por ellos.

Draco y Harry se separaron para ir a comprar tinta y pergamino mientras los chicos se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla. De regreso pasaron cerca del establecimiento de Madame Tudipié y Draco le dio un codazo a Harry.

– No te gustaría pasar a tomar un té amor– dijo meloso abrazándolo por la cintura.

Harry se atraganto con la saliva.

– Por Merlín, no– dijo horrorizado– la única vez con Cho fue suficiente.

Draco se rió y siguió caminando.

– Mira quienes van ahí– dijo una voz a sus espaldas– el proyecto de mortífago y el chico de oro.

Harry se detuvo y giro de frente a Weasley y su hermana.

– ¿Qué pasa Potter? – pregunto burlón– ¿no crees que después de que la rata de Lucius Malfoy escapo de Azkaban no se volverá mortífago como su papi? – pregunto riéndose.

– No veo en que te perjudica eso Weasley– replico Harry con aburrimiento– _Draco_ y su familia es asunto mío– agrego tomándolo de la mano.

– Supongo que si– dijo con odio– después de todo has aprendido muy bien sus mañas– se acercó amenazante– no me extrañaría que te volvieras tú también un mortífago. Sobre todo porque el _Cruciatus_ lo sabes utilizar muy bien.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, amenazador.

– No sé de qué hablas Weasley– escupió.

– Por supuesto que lo sabes– gruño– ¡Fuiste tú quien me torturo y me borro la memoria esa noche! – exclamo enojado mirando de reojo al hurón.

Ginny dio un gritito detrás de él.

– ¿Ah sí? – pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos– ¿y por qué no le dices a Dumbledore que fui yo si tan seguro estas? – pregunto levantando la ceja– ¿no será que tienes miedo de que te puedan expulsar por lo que intentaste? – gruño colocándose entre Draco y el imbécil.

– Eres un imbécil– gruño molesto y lanzo un _Expelliarmus_ lanzando a Potter contra el suelo– _y tu_ – dijo amenazador dando un paso cerca del rubio– no te escaparas la próxima vez– dijo apretando su varita y mirándolo de arriba abajo– me divertí mucho ese día sabes.

Draco se puso pálido y dio un paso atrás.

– ¡Te dije que no te volvieras a meter con el! – grito Harry cabreado– _Diffindo_ – dijo apuntando su varita desde el suelo.

Ron grito en dolor cuando el hechizo provoco que en el antebrazo de su mano derecha se abriera un enorme tajo del que salió mucha sangre.

Ginny grito y le lanzo el mismo hechizo a Harry pero un escudo lo protegió a tiempo.

– Basta ya– dijo Charlie con voz firme– eso fue demasiado lejos.

Bill se acercó a Ron para curar su herida.

– Que bueno que llegan– dijo Ron muy pálido– Potter y Malfoy nos atacaron, querían lastimar a Ginny ¿verdad? – dijo mirándola preocupado.

– Nosotros no hicimos nada hermano–dijo mirando al suelo.

Draco se acercó a Harry y le ayudo a levantarse. Escucharon gritos detrás de ellos y voltearon para ver a los gemelos y sus amigos acercándose corriendo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Nott jadeando.

Bill y Charlie voltearon y vieron a sus hermanos gemelos y los dos Slytherin rodeando a Harry y el chico Malfoy.

– ¡Ellos nos atacaron a nosotros, que somos sus hermanos ¿y están preocupados por ellos?! – exclamo Ron rojo de ira.

– Después de lo que le hiciste a Draco, ¿piensas que te vamos a creer Ron? – pregunto Fred con desprecio.

– Fred tiene razón– dijo George a su lado– nos avergüenza que seas nuestro hermano, y tu– giro mirando a su hermana– no eres tan diferente.

Ron estaba mortalmente pálido y estaba hiperventilando. Los miro en shock y después hablo con voz temblorosa.

– N-no se de qu-que…hablan– dijo mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

– Oh, pero por supuesto que si sabes– dijo George acercándose y zarandeándolo– nosotros llegamos justo después de que Harry te lanzara contra la pared.

– Fuimos nosotros los que lo tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería–agrego Fred con desprecio– nos das asco.

– ¡Basta! – grito Draco temblando– no sigan, no quiero…

– Pagaras muy caro por esto Weasley – dijo Harry con odio sosteniendo a Draco en sus brazos.

Bill y Charlie escuchaban todo en shock.

– Por Merlín Ron, ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Charlie mirándolo con horror.

– Yo-yo no hice nada ¡están mintiendo! – grito horrorizado.

– Lo siento tanto– dijo Bill apuntándolos con la varita ante la mirada atónita de los demás– _Desmayo_ – susurro dejándolos inconscientes.

Draco que seguía temblando miro al pelirrojo mayor con confusión. En unos segundos vio a todos sus amigos, incluido Harry apuntar con la varita a los dos pelirrojos mayores.

– ¿Bill? – llamo Harry apuntándolo.

– Queremos saber lo que le hizo Ron al chico Malfoy– dijo Charlie mirando al pálido rubio y acercándose lentamente, pero ante las cinco varitas levantadas se detuvo.

– Necesito saber qué fue lo que te hizo– dijo Bill mirando al rubio rodeado por sus hermanos y sus amigos– para entender porque mis propios hermanos le han dado la espalda a la familia de esa forma.

– _¿Familia?_ – preguntaron Fred y George con sarcasmo– la familia no intentaría sacrificar a uno de los suyos por el bien mayor, y _Harry_ es _nuestro_ hermano– dijeron respaldando a Harry.

Bill se detuvo en seco y bajo la vista culpable.

– Se que quizás no nos creas Harry– dijo con voz culpable– pero nosotros también te consideramos parte de la familia.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

– No quisimos tomar partido en esto pero…las cosas se están saliendo de control– dijo Charlie mirando a sus inconscientes hermanos– permítanos tener la oportunidad de elegir nuestro bando. Bill y yo– dijo mirando a su hermano quien asintió en apoyo– borraremos la memoria de Ron y Ginny pero…– titubeo mirando a Harry con indecisión– queremos saber qué fue lo que le hizo Ron al chico Malfoy.

Harry se mordió el labio con preocupación y miro a Draco a los ojos en una muda pregunta.

Draco suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento. Clavo su vista en Harry y sonrió débilmente asintiendo.

– Muy bien chicos– dijo Harry enderezándose– pero nos aseguraremos de que esto no salga de nosotros mismos y con respecto a su decisión…sobre el bando– suspiro y continuo– estoy muy agradecido por todos estos años que me recibieron en su casa y…no están obligados a elegir, solo no…lastimen a alguno de mis amigos o a nosotros– termino Harry tomando la mano del rubio– ellos son mi familia ahora– dijo Harry mirando con cariño a los gemelos que sonrieron ampliamente– y si los lastiman no tendré reparos en tomar venganza– dijo con voz fría mirando a los Weasley inconscientes.

Bill asintió y Charlie trago saliva.

– Muy bien– dijo Bill– ahora regresen al Colegio con cuidado– miro a sus hermanos en el suelo y suspiro– nos encargaremos de ellos y nos veremos…

– En el séptimo piso– interrumpió Fred mirando a Harry quien asintió– después de la cena.

Los mayores asintieron y ellos dieron media vuelta de regreso al castillo.

– Tenemos que decirle a Severus– empezó Harry– si las cosas no funcionan habrá que borrarles la memoria– dijo mirando de reojo a los gemelos.

– No te preocupes Harry– dijo George– quisimos decir lo que dijimos, eres como un hermano para nosotros.

Harry sonrió radiantemente.

* * *

Esa misma noche después de cenar Draco, Harry, Blaise y Theo se dirigieron al séptimo piso donde ya los esperaban los cuatro pelirrojos. Harry observo a Draco pasear frente a la pared, sabía que su novio estaba nervioso.

– Sera mejor que nos demos prisa– dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras– ustedes primero.

Bill y Charlie entraron y tomaron asiento en el sillón más cercano. Esperaron que los demás tomaran asiento frente a ellos y preguntaron.

– ¿Y bien?

Harry se removió incómodo.

– Lanzare un hechizo de confidencialidad– dijo ondeando su varita sin esperar respuesta.

La habitación brillo en azul e inconscientemente apretó la mano de su novio antes de comenzar.

– Antes de que nos atacaran hace unas semanas– empezó un poco nervioso– Draco y yo estábamos sentados cerca del Lago cuando llego Granger a preguntarme si podíamos hablar un momento– se removió incomodo ignorando el bajo gruñido de su Dragón– la seguí hasta mi antigua sala común en Gryffindor y…estúpidamente acepte una cerveza de mantequilla que me ofreció– arriesgo una mirada a los pelirrojos mayores y ante su ceja levantada agrego– tenía…poción de lujuria en ella y no me di cuenta, después… solo tenía una cosa en mente– dijo sonrojado.

– Entendemos Harry– se apresuró Charlie intentando no hacer sentir más incómodo al chico– sigue por favor.

– Bueno, _desperté_ por así decirlo cuando escuche en mi mente la voz de Draco pidiéndome ayuda y…– miro a su rubio nervioso e indeciso pero este solo tenso la mandíbula– las imágenes que visualice en mi mente…me aterraron– dijo tragando saliva, estremeciéndose con fuerza– salí corriendo…Fred y George me encontraron…y les pedí ayuda…cuando lo encontré…yo…bueno…– se interrumpió sabiendo que no podría continuar.

– Tranquilo amor– dijo Draco abrazándolo– te ayudare– miro al frente al tiempo que aparecía una pequeña mesa en medio de ellos con un pensadero sencillo– mejor véanlo, así nos creerán mejor– acerco su varita a su sien y saco un hilo plateado depositándolo en el pensadero.

– Sera mejor que haga lo mismo, no creo poder continuar– dijo ondeando su varita y depositando su pensamiento.

Los demás chicos estaban en silencio observando la estupefacción de los pelirrojos mayores.

Bill miro a Charlie y asintió. Se levantaron y mirando una última vez a Harry y al chico Malfoy tomaron una respiración y se sumergieron.

Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos un momento. Los abrió cuando sintió un delicado beso en su mejilla. Harry le sonreía con ánimos.

– Te amo bebé– susurro Draco abrazándolo fuerte.

– Yo también te amo Dragón.

Los demás chicos les dieron su espacio, por primera vez sin hacer un solo comentario burlón.

Quince minutos después ambos pelirrojos fueron expulsados del pensadero. Antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo de hablar, los dos adultos se dejaron caer de rodillas en suelo vomitando.

Harry se apresuró a eliminar los desechos mientras George se acercaba con un paño y limpiaba sus frentes.

Terminaron jadeando con lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo temblando violentamente.

– No– jadeo Charlie negando violentamente– ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? – pregunto con la voz quebrada.

– Es la peor deshonra– replico Bill más compuesto que su hermano.

Todos en la sala no dijeron nada, solo esperaron hasta que se recompusieran del shock. Cuando estuvieron en sus lugares de nuevo, Bill levanto la cabeza e hizo una ligera mueca.

– Ahora mismo me siento tan avergonzado como nunca en mi vida– empezó Bill evitando su mirada– no sé si tu sepas eso Harry– dijo con vergüenza– pero…podrías haber retado a…el a un duelo a muerte por haber intentado mancillar el honor de tu pareja– bajo la cabeza con vergüenza evitando la mirada de Draco– y aunque tomaste venganza creo que…fuiste compasivo, si a Fleur…– negó estremeciéndose– sé que no es suficiente ni cambiara el horror que viviste Malfoy pero…pido perdón por el acto que realizo mi…Ronald Weasley.

Charlie levanto la vista hacia Harry pidiendo perdón con la mirada, y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado miro a Malfoy.

– Les ofrezco mi palabra de mago de que jamás permitiré que Ron Weasley o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Weasley les haga daño– dijo con firmeza sin despegar su vista de ambos chicos– aun si tengo que ponerme en contra de mi propia familia.

Harry estaba sorprendido, claramente no había esperado esto y Draco a su lado no ayudaba en nada, lo sentía demasiado tenso y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

– Quiero ofrecer el mismo trato que mi hermano– dijo Bill seriamente– espero con eso poder asegurarnos de que no volverán a ser atacados por los miembros Weasley. Tal deshonra es inaceptable pero…no sé si estarían de acuerdo en llevar esto ante el Wizengamot, lo correcto sería llevar este caso para…

– No– negó Draco con firmeza– no seré humillado más de lo que ya lo hizo Weasley– dijo levantando la frente– los Malfoy sabemos cómo tomar la justicia en nuestras manos y no…– negó ante el estremecimiento de uno de ellos– no pienso matarlo.

– Sera mejor que seamos honestos con ustedes– dijo George serio– nosotros– agrego mirando a su gemelo que asintió– apoyaremos siempre a Harry y…no regresaremos a casa por Navidad, nos quedaremos aquí– termino con firmeza.

Bill hizo una mueca de tristeza pero asintió.

– No intervendré en sus decisiones, siempre y cuando se mantengan seguros, _todos_ – añadió mirando a Draco y Harry.

– Y si en algún momento necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla– agrego Charlie– si bien no hemos decidido si tomaremos partido o no– suspiro– les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

– Harry– susurro Draco suavemente– quiero irme, vámonos por favor– pidió suplicante mirándolo fijamente.

Harry frunció el ceño pero al ver que Draco no se sentía cómodo con todo eso asintió.

– Está bien amor– dijo levantándose– sé que fue difícil. Que estén bien– dijo asintiendo a los Weasley mayores– nos vemos mañana Fred, George– asintió en su dirección y camino a la salida con Draco de la cintura.

Charlie y Bill asintieron.

– Nos vemos mañana– dijo Blaise acercándose y besando suavemente a George.

– Descansa, te veo mañana– dijo Theo besando a Fred.

Bill y Charlie se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando hacia el par de chicos que salía por la puerta.

– Wow– dijo Charlie con la boca abierta– creo que debo felicitarlos, excelentes partidos– sonrió con un guiño– ¿no tendrán un amigo Slytherin de mi edad? Estoy seguro que algo bueno han de tener si ustedes y Harry han caído.

Bill y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada.

– Estamos seguros que para ti también hay Bill– dijeron sonriendo.

– Declino, gracias. Fleur y yo somos felices juntos– dijo tragando saliva.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Harry entro en su habitación cargando a un Draco prácticamente dormido. Blaise y Theo le habían dicho que haber sufrido muchas emociones hoy y haber tenido que recordar, lo había dejado cansado, física y emocionalmente.

Lo deposito en la cama y le coloco su pijama con un pase de varita. Después entro en el baño y se preparó para dormir. Salió del baño cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

– ¿Harry? – llamo Draco débilmente.

– Aquí estoy amor– dijo Harry acercándose a la cama.

– Ven– pidió Draco con un puchero.

Harry se acercó a la cama sonriendo.

– Más– pidió Draco y cuando Harry estaba más cerca lo jalo con fuerza hasta que el moreno cayó sobre el– ¿lo sientes Harry? – pregunto moviendo sus caderas y haciendo jadear a su moreno– no me deja dormir– dijo frunciendo sus labios– creo que te extraña.

Harry estaba mordiéndose el labio y evitando el contacto con esos ardientes ojos plateados.

– Creí que estabas cansado– dijo Harry jadeando.

– Bueno si, pero _él_ no quiere dormir– dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Harry le miro con incredulidad por sus palabras y Draco aprovecho para besarle ardientemente. Suspiro apretando sus hombros cuando sintió a Draco mover sus caderas contra el de nuevo. Deslizo sus manos por su pecho hasta sus cabellos y lo atrajo hacia su boca con fuerza mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su rubio sin dejar de mover las caderas.

– Draco– jadeo Harry cuando sintió que tiraban de su cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello para la deliciosa boca que lo recorría con hambre.

– Sabes Harry– dijo Draco succionando con fuerza el cuello del moreno que gemía suavemente – tenía muchos celos de ver a esos pelirrojos cerca de ti – mordió con fuerza la unión de su cuello provocando un ronco gemido.

– Ahhh Draco– gimió arqueándose cuando sintió las manos suaves viajar por su espalda y aferrar su trasero con fuerza.

– Si Harry– suspiro Draco apretando más sus caderas– di mi nombre, di que eres solo mío– pidió frotándose más fuerte– ellos son guapos pero di que tú me perteneces– dijo volteando a su moreno y dejándolo sobre la cama.

– No debes preocuparte Draco– dijo Harry sin aliento deteniendo a su amante por el pecho– soy tuyo, solo tú me haces sentir así– dijo Harry abriendo más sus piernas y arqueándose contra la entrepierna de su novio.

– Si Harry– jadeo Draco moviéndose más rápido– tu cuerpo es solo mío– dijo sacando el miembro de su chico– y solo _yo_ puedo tenerte así– dijo para después sacar su propio miembro y frotarse contra él.

Harry gimió fuertemente al sentir la carne dura y caliente frotarse contra la suya propia.

A los pocos minutos ambos se vinieron fuertemente y Draco se dejó caer a su lado, sintió como su moreno les arreglaba la ropa y se acercó a él suspirando satisfecho.

Harry se abrazó a Draco y estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escucho el susurro de su novio.

– Estúpido pelirrojo, Harry es mío y nunca lo tendrás– susurro medio dormido– nunca lo perderé.

Harry miro sorprendido al rubio que estaba dormido y ahora hablaba en sueños. En lugar de sentirse molesto, un agradable calor le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar las últimas palabras que susurro.

– Duerme tranquilo amor– dijo susurrando en su oído– nunca me iré de tu lado, nunca a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Draco se arrebujo más en sus brazos, aun dormido.

* * *

Listo!

Actualización arriba!

Nos estamos leyendo la semana próxima.


	42. Donde esta tu corazón

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Lamento molestarlos otra vez, pero han seguido llegando comentarios con peticiones de lectores extranjeros que solicitan traducción al ingles, pero ustedes saben que entre el trabajo y mis obligaciones no me da tiempo. No quiero ser molesta pero ALGUIEN por favor seria capaz de ayudarme a traducir la historia?**_

Con la petición hecha entonces solo resta decirles que disfruten el capitulo : D

Por cierto, la siguiente semana tengo que salir y no podre actualizar hasta el jueves o viernes, así que paciencia por favor : D

 **Repuesta para:**

 **Lucero** **Potter:** Primero que nada una pregunta, perdona mi retraso pero, eres Guest y también Lucero Potter? Creo por tus comentarios que es asi jejeje pero mejor pregunto ; ) Por otra parte, gracias, tu emoción es contagiosa : D espero que este cap también te guste. Aprovechando la respuesta, quisiera pedir otro enorme favor, probablemente ya leíste la nota, pero quisiera pedirte ayuda para extender mi petición con los queridos lectores de Wattpad y ver si alguien puede apoyarme con la traducción, obviamente si alguien se anima entonces puede publicarlo en su cuenta también junto con los respectivos derechos de autor para ambas partes, tanto de la escritora como de la traductor/a. Gracias y saludos a los lectores de Watt. : D

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 42: Donde esta tu corazón**_

 _NOTA DEL CAPITULO: Charlus y Dorea Black son los padres de James en este fic. Aunque en Pottermore se dice que son Fleamont Potter y Euphemia Potter, y que Charlus es el tío, tío-abuelo o primo de James._

 _ **H** **&** **D *** D** **&** **H**_

Dos semanas habían pasado y no había visto a su padre. Le había enviado una carta para decirle que iría en busca de una pista de su papá.

─ Draco…─ llamo suavemente, estaban sentados cerca del lago─ hoy no tomare la poción─ dijo mirándolo.

Draco desvió la vista pensando.

─ ¿Draco? ─ llamo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

─ Harry…─ dijo mirándolo serio─ tu… ¿te avergüenzas…de mí? ─ titubeo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ pregunto Harry sorprendido─ ¿de dónde sacas eso? ─ pregunto mirándolo sorprendido.

─ Bueno…ese día que viste a tu papá la última vez…─ dijo incomodo mirando hacia otro lado─ tu tía Lily y tu papá preguntaron por tu _pareja_ y tu… ¿Por qué no les hablaste de mí? ─ pregunto mirándolo de reojo─ ¿te avergüenza que tu pareja sea un… _hombre?_ ¿O que sea _yo?_ ─ pregunto evitando su mirada, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al pasar los segundos y la respuesta no llegaba.

Harry miraba a Draco con sorpresa. Nunca pensó que su Dragón se lo tomaría de esa forma. Es solo que a él le daba vergüenza hablar con su papá sobre esos temas.

─ No es necesario que contestes─ susurro Draco levantándose.

─ No─ negó Harry deteniéndolo con una mano─ no te vayas.

─ Te lo dije, no es necesario que respondas─ dijo tirando de su brazo─ debo irme─ echo a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo.

Harry se levantó corriendo y lo detuvo girándolo con brusquedad.

─ No es ninguna de la dos Draco─ dijo abrazándose a su torso con fuerza, evitando que lo deje de nuevo─ no me dejes por favor─ rogó sintiendo lágrimas formarse en sus ojos─ te amo y no quiero que me dejes nunca─ termino sollozando y aferrándose con tanta fuerza que sentía los huesos de su novio crujir pero él no lo soltaría─ no soportaría perderte─ susurro suavemente.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo y levanto la barbilla de su moreno. Limpio las lágrimas con los dedos y beso sus mejillas.

─ Entonces explícame Harry─ rogó Draco suplicante.

─ Regresemos al Lago─ pidió Harry tomando su mano.

Draco asintió y caminaron de regreso, sentándose junto al Lago otra vez.

─ No me avergüenza estar contigo─ empezó nervioso─ ni mucho menos que seas un hombre pero…mi papá es…verás…es como los gemelos─ dijo titubeando─ si le decía querría saber todos los detalles, _ya sabes_ ─ dijo alzando las cejas─ y bueno a mi…me da vergüenza hablar de esos _temas_ ─ reprimió un escalofrió─ es algo muy bueno que padre no me pida detalles de nuestra relación.

Draco sonrió con alivio.

─ ¿Quieres decir que solo te da vergüenza que te pregunte por nuestra relación física? ─ pregunto contento.

─ Si─ dijo Harry sonrojado─ no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mi vida y menos de temas así.

─ No te preocupes amor─ dijo abrazándolo con cariño─ si te pregunta dile que yo estere encantado de darle _todos_ los detalles.

─ ¡Draco! ─ exclamo Harry abochornado─ es mi papá del que hablamos.

Draco soltó una carcajada aliviado.

─ Vamos Harry─ dijo Draco divertido─ no puedes negar que será divertido ver su cara cuando le diga las travesuras que le hago a su querido hijo─ dijo levantando las cejas.

Harry resoplo divertido.

─ Por supuesto y será aún más divertido cuando él y Sirius te usen como objeto de bromas─ dijo girando los ojos─ no gracias Draco, necesito que cierta parte de tu anatomía siga sirviendo por las noches, a menos claro─ dijo levantando los hombros con fingida indiferencia─ que prefieras que busque a otra persona dispuesta a _ayudarme_ en lo que necesito.

Draco gruño y empujo a Harry sobre el pasto, colocándose sobre él y sosteniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Harry en el proceso.

─ Por supuesto que no─ gruño y acerco sus labios al oído de su novio─ _a menos claro_ ─ dijo Draco en una imitación burlona del tono de Harry─ que quieras ver como los envió al bosque donde está la manada de Greyback durante la luna llena─ sonrió ante el jadeo de horror que soltó su moreno─ tu dirás _amor._

Harry se liberó de él y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

─ No juegues con esas cosas Draco─ dijo molesto cruzando los brazos─ no serias capaz de hacer algo así.

Draco levanto la barbilla con altivez.

─ ¿De verdad crees que no lo haré? ─ pregunto alzando la ceja derecha─ ¿de la misma forma que no fuiste capaz de torturar a Weasley? ─ pregunto con inocencia.

Harry abrió la boca y lo miro asombrado. Cerró la boca y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

─ Eso fue diferente─ dijo en un susurro.

─ No lo creo así─ replico Draco encerrando a Harry entre su cuerpo y el pasto─ deberías creerme cuando te digo que matare a cualquier persona que se atreva a ponerte una mano encima, no me importa lo que digas─ Draco se acercó al delicado cuello de su moreno y mordió con fuerza causando un jadeo ahogado─ eres mío Harry y quien se atreva a intentar tenerte…─ levanto la vista y miro directamente a los ojos verdes nublados de deseo─ _lo matare_ ─ gruño antes de estrellar su boca en la dulce boca de _su_ Harry.

Harry suspiro y recibió el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo con los brazos abiertos. Sabia en su subconsciente que la declaración de Draco debería asustarlo, horrorizarlo incluso, pero desgraciadamente no podía reunir el suficiente sentido común para sentirse así. Entonces simplemente se entregó a los besos y caricias de su novio, claro, hasta que un tercer año se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta mientras conducía a un primer año de regreso al Castillo.

─ Creo que deberíamos seguir nuestra _conversación_ ─ se burló Draco─ en nuestra habitación.

Harry se animó inmediatamente y se levantó con fluidez.

 _ **AD***DU**_

─ No me importa si no te parece─ dijo Albus con molestia─ tuviste tu oportunidad. No fue mi culpa que las cosas no salieran bien─ termino su trago─ entregare a Potter y utilizare a Malfoy para matar a Voldemort, así que te prohíbo que lo toques siquiera─ dicho esto se levantó molesto.

─ Muy bien─ replico enojada─ pero quiero estar ahí cuando entregues al mestizo ese─ soltó una risita─ es tonto que los magos más poderosos de nuestro mundo sean mestizos, por eso deben morir.

─ Te mandare un aviso con el día─ camino a la salida─ será en unas semanas─ fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Harry observo a Draco enderezar su túnica y frunció el ceño.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ pregunto con recelo.

─ Iré a avisarle a Severus─ dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta─ por si necesitamos ayuda, no quiero que te pase nada─ se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió con picardía─ siempre podemos aprovechar la noche─ insinuó─ así terminaras cansado y podrás dormir profundamente.

Harry estaba sonrojado por las palabras de Draco y farfullo avergonzado.

Draco regreso quince minutos después y bajaron a cenar.

 _ **BW***CW**_

─ Buenas noches Director─ saludo Bill entrando, seguido de Charlie.

─ Muchachos que bueno que llegan─ dijo regresando a su asiento─ lamento hacer que se pierdan la cena pero necesito su ayuda.

Charlie levanto una ceja y miro a Bill que tenía el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Director? ─ pregunto Charlie confundido─ me temo que no comprendemos a que se refiere.

─ Oh, sí. Me refiero a la decisión que tomamos todos en la Madriguera a finales del verano─ dijo con fingida resignación.

Bill y Charlie se sorprendieron por sus palabras y sintieron una punzada de remordimiento.

─ Claro─ dijo Bill.

─ Sé que es muy difícil, Harry es solo un niño─ dijo con tristeza─ pero no podemos arriesgar a todo el mundo─ suspiro─ si hubiera alguna otra forma yo mismo me encargaría de intentarlo pero…─ miro tristemente a los adultos─ saben lo que dice la profecía, es el único que puede ayudarnos─ negó tristemente─ lamentablemente necesitare la ayuda de otro chico─ miro a los pelirrojos y dijo─ el joven Malfoy tiene un potencial mágico muy considerable y estoy seguro que querrá ayudarnos a recuperar a Harry.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ pregunto Charlie entrecerrando los ojos.

─ Verán muchachos─ dijo Dumbledore fingiendo lastima─ no puedo mandar a Harry con Voldemort y simplemente darlo por muerto─ suspiro con abatimiento─ es como un nieto para mí y no puedo aceptar perderlo─ los miro con vergüenza─ así que primero enviare a Harry y después con ayuda del joven Malfoy iremos a rescatar a Harry.

Bill entrecerró los ojos pero luego miro a su hermano con seriedad.

─ Entendemos Director─ dijo Bill─ ¿y cuál es el plan? ─ pregunto asintiendo.

Dumbledore sonrió alegremente. _"Oh, fue tan fácil"._

─ El plan es mantenerlos a salvo de todos los peligros. Harry y Draco deben de estar perfectamente a salvo durante estas dos semanas─ dijo cruzando los dedos y adelantándose en su asiento─ la orden al completo estará enterada de todo, menos nuestro querido Remus─ dijo con falsa tristeza─ me temo que no fue capaz de soportar la muerte de Sirius─ dijo suspirando─ aunque creo que es mejor que no haya regresado después de su visita a Harry, no creo que estaría de acuerdo con nuestro plan─ miro a los pelirrojos─ ahora no importa. La segunda semana de diciembre entregaremos a Harry, toda la orden estará el día que se haga el trato con Voldemort, no debemos confiarnos de un ser cruel y despiadado como él. Antes de que eso pase le colocare a Harry un encantamiento localizador y cuando hayan pasado un par de días el joven Malfoy, la orden completa, las aurores y obviamente yo─ dijo sonriendo─ nos apareceremos en su guarida para recuperar a Harry y derrotar de una vez por todas a Voldemort─ termino satisfecho, reclinándose en el asiento confiado en que había expresado el mejor plan.

Bill y Charlie se quedaron en silencio un minuto entero. Charlie fue el primero en recuperarse del aturdimiento.

─ El plan es excelente, aunque hay que admitir que muchas cosas podrían salir mal─ dijo serio.

─ Es por eso mismo que necesito su ayuda mis muchachos─ dijo Dumbledore sonriendo─ necesito que mantengan a los chicos seguros y después que me ayuden a comandar los escuadrones que llegaran a rescatar a Harry.

─ Muy bien─ dijo Bill con firmeza─ protegeremos a Harry y el chico Malfoy─ dijo con seguridad─ ¿todo esto será en dos semanas aproximadamente cierto? ─ pregunto serio.

─ Si mi muchacho─ dijo Dumbledore─ he decido que sea así para que envié a los demás niños a sus casas y cuando tengamos que salvar a Harry pueda salir del Castillo sin temer por mis niños─ dijo con tristeza─ si las cosas salen bien Hogwarts reabrirá sus puertas para el próximo año y si no pues…esperemos que todo salga bien─ dijo sonriendo.

Ambos chicos asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

─ Estamos de acuerdo Director─ dijo Bill mirando a Charlie de reojo─ tiene nuestro apoyo y el de la familia Weasley.

─ Una cosa más mis muchachos─ dijo mirándolos seriamente─ deben asegurarse de que los gemelos no intervendrán en el plan─ dijo con tristeza─ lamentablemente están muy apegados a Harry y temo que compliquen las cosas por intentar defenderlo.

─ Pierda cuidado Director─ dijo Charlie levantándose─ nos encargaremos de ellos.

─ Perfecto─ dijo alegre─ vayan a descansar.

Ambos pelirrojos asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Draco se dejó caer en la cama jadeando todavía, giro la cabeza y sonrió al desastre suculento que era su novio.

─ Oh Harry, no me canso de decirlo, eres fuego en la cama bebé─ dijo meloso besando su pecho suavemente.

─ Ah si─ susurro Harry girando y posicionándose sobre su rubio, haciéndole saber que tenía una nueva erección que necesitaba de su atención.

─ Mmmmm─ gimió arqueándose─ y también insaciable, así me gusta─ dijo levantando su trasero y posicionándose.

Harry se dejó caer, demasiado ansioso para tener cuidado. Ambos soltaron un gemido ronco y Harry comenzó a entrar y salir con fuerza, apoyándose en el pecho de su amante.

─ Más rápido bebé─ dijo Draco moviendo con fuerza las caderas─ ahhh eres increíble mi amor─ jadeo tomando su erección con una mano mientras con la otra lo ayudaba a subir y bajar con más fuerza.

Harry seguía rebotando con fuerza en su entrepierna, mirándolo a los ojos con pasión. Unos minutos después echo la cabeza hacia atrás gritando el nombre de Draco.

Se dejó caer exhausto en la cama y Draco los tapo con las mantas.

─ Duerme bebé─ dijo acariciando su cabello.

─ Te amo Dragón.

─También yo.

 _Apareció en el mismo claro y sin perder tiempo echó a andar hacia la cascada. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y atravesó la cortina de agua helada. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar pasos y sonrió feliz mirando a su papá y su tía Lily caminando hacia él._

 _─ Si fuera tu entraría al río─ dijo James sonriendo─ estoy seguro que te quitara el frío._

 _Harry asintió y se metió con cuidado al agua, que como bien había dicho su papá estaba cálida._

 _─ Los extrañe─ susurro Harry acercándose de nuevo a la orilla─ padre ya quiere que regreses…y yo también─ salió al césped y se sentó en el suelo._

 _─ También te hemos extrañado Harry─ dijo James mirando a Lily─ y hemos decidido que regresaremos._

 _─ ¿De verdad? ─ pregunto Harry contento._

 _─ Si─ asintió Lily─ pero primero platícanos que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos._

 _Harry se sonrojo recordando a su Dragón._

 _─ Bueno han sido muchas cosas─ empezó nervioso─ pero hay algo en especial que quería decirles personalmente─ dijo arrancando pedazos de césped._

 _─ Puedes decirnos lo que quieras mi pequeño─ dijo James acercándose y tocando su mano._

 _Harry sonrió asintiendo._

 _─ Quiero que sepan quien es mi pareja─ soltó abochornado._

 _Lily grito emocionada._

 _─ Vamos pequeño Harry, seguro es preciosa ¿Cómo se llama? ─ pregunto emocionada─ ¿Cómo es?_

 _Harry trago saliva._

 _─ Bueno, primero quiero que sepan que es una gran persona y que es muy especial para mi─ dijo mirando a su papá serio─ cuando nos conocimos no fuimos los mejores amigos─ hizo una mueca divertida─ de echo todo lo contrario._

 _─ Del odio al amor solo hay un paso hijo─ dijo James sonriendo._

 _─ Si, y lo agradezco. Fuimos los peores enemigos durante 5 años pero…─ dijo sintiendo como se sonrojaba─ ahora es el amor de mi vida─ hizo una pausa intentando controlar su alocado corazón ─ se llama…─ se detuvo tomando aire─ Draco Malfoy─ dijo con claridad y orgullo, saboreando el nombre en sus labios─ y lo de preciosa estaba de mas─ dijo sonriendo de lado a su tía Lily._

 _James y Lily abrieron la boca en shock._

 _─ ¿Ma-Ma-Malfoy? ─ Titubeo James─ ¿Te refieres al heredero de Lucius Malfoy? ─ dijo todavía en shock._

 _─ Si─ asintió Harry sonriendo con cariño─ es hermoso, cuando lo conozcan se darán cuenta de que también es una gran persona─ dijo emocionado._

 _─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ pregunto Lily observando a Harry incrédula._

 _─ Si. Siempre está protegiéndome y cuidándome─ dijo adelantándose y mirando a su tía Lily con emoción─ además de que es hermoso─ dijo suspirando─ parece un príncipe de los cuentos muggles, con su hermoso cabello rubio platinado y sus hermosos ojos plateados─ termino suspirando._

 _─ Mi niño está enamorado del rubio oxigenado de Lucius─ dijo James con la vista perdida─ ¿y él te corresponde? ─ pregunto con resignación_

 _─ Si papá, ¿no es maravilloso? ─ dijo abrazándolo y después lo miro a los ojos sonriendo─ Draco me ama tanto como yo lo amo─ dijo feliz._

 _─ Si él te hace feliz─ dijo James abatido─ tendré que aceptar al rubio oxigenado como parte de la familia._

 _─ Papá─ regaño Harry con el ceño fruncido─ Draco no es rubio oxigenado, él es completamente rubio._

 _─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ pregunto James con las cejas levantadas─ ¿y cómo sabes que es **completamente** rubio? ─ había una nota de advertencia en su voz. _

_Harry se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada._

 _─ Bu-bueno─ tartamudeo sintiendo su cara en llamas─ me refiero a que sus cejas son tan rubias como todo su cabello y sus pestañas son doradas como el sol─ dijo suspirando._

 _James se relajó visiblemente. Se acercó y abrazo a su niño._

 _─ Es bueno oír eso Harry─ dijo dándole un beso en la frente─ eres muy pequeño todavía para hacer cosas de adultos─ dijo con un puchero─ eres el bebé de papá._

 _Harry se atraganto al escuchar a su papá llamarlo "bebé". Bueno, al menos su papá y Draco tenían algo en común._

 _─ ¡James! ─ reprendió Lily─ deja de avergonzar a Harry. Además, tú a esa edad ya habías estado con un montón de chicas y unos meses después conociste a Tom y…_

 _─ Ya entendí─ cortó James tapando los oídos virginales de su bebé─ corrompedora de bebés, deja de hablar así frente a mi niño._

 _Harry se aclaró la garganta visiblemente abochornado._

 _─ Creo que será mejor que hablemos de su regreso─ añadió tentativamente al ver las miradas fulminantes que se lanzaban los adultos._

 _─ Sera mejor─ estuvo de acuerdo Lily─ explícale lo que tiene que hacer James─ dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _─ Veras Harry─ dijo James rascándose la cabeza incomodo─ ustedes tendrán que…bueno…sacar nuestros cuerpos de las tumbas─ dijo con firmeza pero retorciendo sus dedos._

 _─ ¡¿Qué, que?! ─ grito Harry horrorizado─ eso es…ughhh─ dijo estremeciéndose._

 _─ ¡Oye! ─ exclamo James indignado─ mi cuerpo seguirá siendo tan hermoso como era cuando morí, a propósito, ¿qué edad tiene mi Tommy? ─ pregunto con los ojos brillantes._

 _─ Mmmmm no aparenta más de treinta─ dijo Harry mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados─ ¿Por qué?_

 _─ Oh, sencillo mi pequeño Harry─ dijo sonriendo─ porque yo regresare a mi antiguo cuerpo cuando tenía 21 años._

 _─ ¿Y? ─ pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido._

 _─ Que tu padre se va a lucir con una belleza más joven que el cómo esposo por supuesto─ dijo con suficiencia─ todos van a envidiar mi hermosura y por supuesto envidiaran a mi Tommy por tener a alguien como yo a su lado─ dijo orgulloso._

 _─ Mmmm suenas igual a Draco─ dijo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca._

 _─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ grito escandalizado─ por supuesto que no, ese niñato no está a mi altura._

 _─ Oh, Merlín─ dijo boquiabierto─ ¡hasta se comportan igual! Dime que Draco y yo no somos de la familia─ exclamo horrorizado._

 _─ Mmmm ahora que lo mencionas─ dijo James pensativo─ quizás sí, porque mi madre era Black antes de tomar el apellido de mi padre─ lo miro con el ceño fruncido─ si, lo más seguro es que sí. Si no mal recuerdo Narcissa Malfoy era Black─ vio la mirada dolida de su hijo y suspiro─ si ella no ha dicho nada de su relación es porque no hay ningún problema._

 _Harry sonrió radiante._

 _─ James, te desviaste del tema y el niño tiene que regresar─ dijo Lily poniendo los ojos._

 _─ Oh, cierto─ dijo sonriendo─ después de sacar nuestras hermosísimas personas de la tumba deben de llevarnos al lugar correcto y después colocar nuestros horrocruxes cerca de nosotros para llamar nuestra alma de regreso─ dijo sonriendo─ ah, de preferencia que haya algún medimago presente…por si algo sale mal─ dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa._

 _Harry asintió lentamente tratando de recordar todos los detalles._

 _─ ¿Y cuál lugar es el correcto? ─ pregunto con el ceño fruncido._

 _─ Donde está tu corazón─ susurro James con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _─ Perdón─ dijo Harry confundido._

 _─ Ese es trabajo de ustedes y debo decir que es sumamente sencillo─ dijo sonriendo─ solo dile a mi Tommy que nos lleve a donde este su corazón y entonces todo se hará más sencillo._

 _Harry asintió todavía confundido y después sonrió._

 _─ Bueno ese acertijo le tocara a padre, sin juego de palabras por supuesto─ dijo sonriendo─ yo ya hice mi parte._

 _─ Pues entonces dile al Sr. Riddle que le toca resolver el acertijo─ James soltó una carcajada._

 _─ Harry, es mejor que te vayas─ dijo Lily─ abrazándolo─ si las cosas salen bien dentro de poco tiempo estaremos contigo y los demás._

 _James se acercó a su pequeño y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente._

 _─ Y adviértele a ese rubio pervertido que si se atreve a tocarte sin mi consentimiento me encargare de que no puede engendrar más mocosos albinos─ dijo malicioso._

 _Harry le miro sorprendido._

 _─ Lamento decirte papá que tu amenaza llego demasiado tarde─ dijo sintiendo como era absorbido─ Draco me dijo que si querías **todos** los detalles, él te los daría con mucho gusto─ añadió guiñándole un ojo. _

_Lo último que escucho fue el grito horrorizado de su papá._

 _─ Haaaarryyyyyyyyy_

Despertó soltando una carcajada.

─ Ahhhh ¿Harry?─ llamo Draco tentativamente─ creo que esos viajes de verdad te están dañando amor─ dijo despacio.

─ Por supuesto que no─ replico sonriendo─ lo que pasa es que papá se acaba de enterar que nosotros nos _portamos mal_ de vez en cuando─ dijo levantando las cejas.

─ Oh─ fue todo lo que dijo Draco mirando de reojo al fondo de la habitación.

─ Estoy seguro que la reacción de _Potter_ ─ escupió Severus alejándose de la pared cercana─ fue…entretenido de ver─ dijo sonriendo de lado a un Harry sorprendido─ pero ahora lo que es importante es ver que estés bien.

─ Sevy─ se quejó Harry haciendo un puchero─ podrías haber carraspeado sabes─ dijo abrazándose a su novio que luchaba con las mantas para cubrirlo─ podría haber creído que estábamos solos y…─ se interrumpió deslizando la mano sobre el pecho desnudo de su Dragón.

─ Basta─ dijo Severus dándole un manotazo a Harry.

Harry le hizo un puchero y se alejó de Draco.

─ Ahora te revisare y después se irán al comedor─ sentencio─ si llegan más de diez minutos tarde vendré a sacarlos tal como estén─ dijo sacando su varita─ _tu_ ─ señalo a Draco con la varita─ largo.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando sintió la magia de Severus sobre su cuerpo y suspiro al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba vestido.

─ Eso es terriblemente incomodo Severus─ gruño levantándose─ sin mencionar que es una violación de la privacidad─ susurro caminando con toda la dignidad que podía reunir.

Harry sofoco una risa antes de callarse rápidamente al ver la expresión de su profesor.

─ No te atrevas─ dijo asustado mientras levantaba las piernas y sostenía sus mantas con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

Severus sonrió de lado y giro la varita en su mano.

─ Simplemente lanzare un hechizo diagnostico Harry─ dijo con inocencia.

Harry resoplo sin creer ni una palabra.

─ Entonces hazlo.

Draco estaba escuchando todo desde el baño y mentalmente contó hasta tres antes de escuchar:

─ ¡Severus! ¡Eso es acoso!

Draco soltó una risa divertida antes de entrar a la bañera.

* * *

Listo!

Actualización arriba!

Nos estamos leyendo la semana próxima.


	43. ¿Planes revelados?

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Lamento molestarlos otra vez, pero han seguido llegando comentarios con peticiones de lectores extranjeros que solicitan traducción al ingles, pero ustedes saben que entre el trabajo y mis obligaciones no me da tiempo. No quiero ser molesta pero ALGUIEN por favor seria capaz de ayudarme a traducir la historia?**_

 **Repuesta para:**

 **Lucero** **Potter:** Jajajaja de verdad? Es bueno saber que te sigue gustando : D Ohhh sobre "kitsuplisetsky" dile que me parece muy bien...aunque debo comentarles...en AO3 pedí apoyo hace un año y una chica igual me dijo que podía hacerlo y le pase por correo el escrito con algunos caps pero creo que solo copio los párrafos en el traductor de Google y los paso en un Word y pues no estaba bien traducido, no se entendía nada y las palabras no estaban bien escritas, entonces no van a entender la traducción jejejeje. Si quiere y puede traducir por mi perfecto, solo les encargo que quede bien traducido :) Otra pregunta, donde puedo ver lo que me comentabas de los Wattys pero no me deja ver las historias que entraron en el concurso ni tampoco en que lugar esta : ( Saludos a todos, por cierto, estoy leyendo los comentarios que te dejan en cada cap y están muy buenos, me hacen reír : D así que igual y me animo a crear una cuenta para dejar comentarios yo también jejejeje

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 43: ¿Planes revelados?**_

─ No me interesa platicar con ustedes─ dijo Ron con una mueca─ y menos si están _estos traidores_ ─ dijo mirando con odio a los gemelos.

─ Tampoco tenemos ganas de soportar niños inmaduros y envidiosos─ dijo Fred alegre.

─ Tienes razón hermano─ dijo George guiñándole un ojo─ la envidia y la amargura se contagia.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada cuando Ron subió las escaleras rojo de ira y vergüenza.

─ Gracias─ dijeron Bill y Charlie al mismo tiempo─ tenemos que hablar con ustedes─ dijo Bill con voz seria.

Inmediatamente Fred y George enderezaron la espalda y los miraron atentamente.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ pregunto George serio mirándolos con atención.

─Wow─ dijo Charlie sorprendido─ y eso que no hemos dicho de que se trata.

─ Tenemos que agradecerle a Harry─ dijo Bill dándole un codazo a su hermano─ su preocupación por el hace que salga un lado maduro que no sabíamos que tenían.

Los gemelos los miraron con molestia pero luego entrecerraron los ojos.

─ ¿Qué pasa con Harry? ─ pregunto George clavando la mirada en sus hermanos.

─ Bueno…─ Bill miro a Charlie esperando su aprobación y cuando se la dio giro su atención a los gemelos─ Dumbledore nos dijo que plan tiene para Harry.

─ Ese bastardo─ gruño Fred─ será mejor que vayamos a la sala de los menesteres.

─ ¿No hay problema en que se nos unan los Slytherins? ─ pregunto George.

─ Por supuesto, después de todo es de su seguridad de lo que hablamos─ respondió Charlie con un asentimiento.

─ Les avisare, solo me tomara unos segundos─ dijo George sacando su galeón falso.

Bill y Charlie levantaron una ceja con curiosidad pero no comentaron nada.

─ Listo, nos esperan a todos en el séptimo piso en 10 minutos─ dijo George levantándose─ vamos Fred, chicos─ dijo mirándolos.

* * *

Harry entro a la habitación que pidió, seguido de los demás.

─ ¿Tienen idea de que es lo que pasa? ─ pregunto Theo preocupado.

─ No, pero no creo que sea nada bueno─ respondió Draco abrazando a Harry por la cintura─ ¿estás bien amor? Te ves muy pálido─ susurro en su oído.

─ Si, es solo que me siento cansado─ dijo recargándose en su hombro.

En ese momento los cuatro pelirrojos entraron por la puerta. Fred y George caminaron hacia sus parejas inmediatamente y Charlie después de saludar se sentó al lado de Harry mirándolo preocupado.

─ ¿Estas bien Harry? ─ pregunto frunciendo el ceño─ te ves pálido.

Draco se mordió la lengua con ganas de decirle a ese musculoso que se metiera su preocupación por donde le entrara.

─ Me siento un poco cansado pero estoy bien gracias─ respondió sonriendo─ ahora que estamos todos ¿nos pueden decir que sucede?

Bill suspiro y se sentó frente a los chicos.

─ Albus nos ha llamado a su oficina─ dijo despacio sin despegar la vista de la pareja frente a el─ por fin nos ha dado más detalles sobre lo que sucederá en diciembre.

Harry y Draco se tensaron ligeramente.

─ ¿Nos dirán lo que planea el director? ─ pregunto Draco con los ojos entrecerrados─ así sin más, ¿sin preguntar?

Charlie suspiro y se levantó.

─ No voy a mentir, tanto Bill como yo deseamos saber toda la verdad de lo que está pasando─ dijo mirando a sus hermanos gemelos─ pero entendemos que después de que lo ha pasado no confíen en nosotros, aun así no estamos de acuerdo en lo que planea el director─ negó frunciendo el ceño─ no debimos haber estado de acuerdo desde el principio─ miro a Harry disculpándose─ pero esto ha ido muy lejos.

─ Desearía poder confiar en ustedes─ dijo Harry con tristeza bajando la mirada─ pero…aun puedo recordar las palabras crueles de Ron y Hermione aquel día en la Madriguera─ susurro estremeciéndose─ eran mis mejores amigos y…hubiera dado la vida por ellos─ susurro negando.

─ Lo sabemos Harry─ dijo Bill apresurándose a hincarse frente al moreno y tomando sus manos─ y es por eso que no pediremos explicaciones─ miro a sus hermanos gemelos─ nos basta con saber que Fred y George saben la verdad y te apoyan.

─ No vinimos aquí a pedir explicaciones por sus comportamientos─ declaro Charlie de brazos cruzados─ vinimos a advertirles lo que Dumbledore planea y todos juntos llegar a un plan que pueda salvarlos.

─ ¿Qu-que planea? ─ pregunto Harry con miedo.

─ Entregarte en dos semanas─ susurro Bill y después miro al rubio─ y utilizarte para llegar a Harry después de que el Señor Oscuro se lo lleve─ vio al chico Malfoy tensarse y se levantó a caminar por la sala─ planea colocar en Harry un encantamiento localizador antes de entregarlo aquí en el Colegio al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y después la Orden, los aurores, el mismo y el joven Malfoy ir a rescatarlo a donde lo hayan llevado.

─ En resumen─ dijo Blaise acercándose a los otros pelirrojos─ planea sacrificar a Harry y Draco con tal de derrotar al Señor Oscuro─ declaro.

Tanto Bill como Charlie asintieron.

Harry ya lo sabía. Sabía que planeaban usarlo como moneda de cambio pero aun así le dolía mucho. Se sentía traicionado por aquel que algún día vio como un abuelo, aquel ser al que solo quería hacer sentir orgulloso. Se sintió enfermo solo de pensar cuantas veces busco su consejo, pero se sentía aún más asqueado al darse cuenta de todo lo que había fingido ante él. Al final de todo, él no era tan diferente, negando su amor por Draco y proclamando un odio cruel hacia su padre. Era un monstruo igual o peor que él. Se inclinó hacia adelante al sentir la bilis subir por su garganta y vomito sin control.

─ _¡HARRY!_ ─ gritaron todos.

Bill se apresuró a desaparecer el desastre del suelo y Charlie conjuro un cubo sosteniéndolo frente al moreno.

─ Harry amor, tranquilízate─ pidió Draco acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Después de que sintió que no tenía nada más que devolver, se limpió la boca con el pañuelo que le ofrecían. Sus manos temblaban y su vista se estaba nublando, lo último que escucho fue un susurro de Draco antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara.

─ Te tengo amor─ susurro Draco atrapándolo antes de caer y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

─ Creo que todo esto fue demasiado para él─ dijo Fred preocupado─ será mejor que lo lleves a descansar.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con Fred─ dijo Blaise─ si es todo lo que tenían que decir lo mejor será que nos reunamos todos mañana por la noche─ dijo mirando a los pelirrojos mayores─ así tenemos tiempo para pensar cómo solucionar esto, además─ miro a Harry inconsciente en los brazos de Draco─ Harry y Draco tienen que descansar.

─ Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo búsquenos─ dijo Charlie mirando con preocupación a Harry─ vamos Bill.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

─ Traigan a Severus─ dijo Draco sin mirarlos, depositando suavemente a su moreno sobre el sillón.

Theo y Fred salieron apresuradamente en busca de Severus.

─ Sabes que el Lord tiene que saberlo inmediatamente ¿cierto Draco? ─ pregunto Blaise nervioso.

─ Lo sé, pero antes de cualquier cosa necesito saber que Harry está bien─ respondió acariciando su mejilla y depositando un beso en su frente.

─ Lo estará Draco, solo fue demasiado para él y se desmayó─ dijo George intentando creer en sus propias palabras.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que Severus apareció con su maletín.

─ Me pueden explicar qué diablos sucedió─ dijo caminando apresurado al sillón en el que se encontraba Harry─ estos dos no fueron de mucha ayuda.

─ Bill y Charlie Weasley nos revelaron lo que planea hacer el director con nosotros─ dijo Draco dándole paso a su padrino─ creemos que fue una impresión fuerte para Harry y…devolvió el estómago varias veces antes de desmayarse.

Severus frunció el ceño sin detener su varita sobre el pequeño cuerpo.

─ El Lord no va a estar para nada contento─ gruño molesto.

─ Estoy seguro de eso─ replico Draco antes de acomodar un mechón de cabello azabache─ solo quiero saber cómo esta Harry antes de que hable con Tom, necesitamos planear cuanto antes que vamos a hacer.

Severus asintió.

─ Parece que solo fue un simple desmayo, no encuentro nada que indique que pasa algo grave─ dijo lanzado un _Enervate_ , espero hasta que el chico se despertó completamente antes de preguntar─ ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?

─ ¿Qué paso? ─ pregunto sosteniendo su cabeza─ me duele la cabeza.

─ Te desmayaste después de vomitar─ dijo Theo.

─ Oh, lo siento─ dijo cubriéndose la boca con vergüenza.

Draco sonrió divertido antes de agitar su varita limpiando la boca de su pequeño moreno.

─ Toma esto, es para tu dolor de cabeza─ dijo Severus tendiéndole un frasco─ voy a pedirte que descanses lo más que puedas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te desmayes en los pasillos─ agito la varita guardando todo en su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta─ los espero a todos a la media noche en mis habitaciones, le avisare al Lord para que esté presente─ dicho esto salió por la puerta.

─ Harry…─ comenzó George vacilante─ sé que quizás en este momento no tienes cabeza para pensar en esto pero… ¿no piensas decirle nada de lo que está pasando a los demás chicos?

─ Aunque quisiera no puedo─ dijo débilmente─ padre no me permitió decírselo a nadie más que a ustedes─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ y no me apetece otro jalón de orejas por desobedecerlo, mis orejitas son muy sensibles─ dijo con un puchero.

Fred y George abrieron la boca con asombro mientras los demás soltaron risitas.

─ Los dejaremos descansar─ dijeron ambos pelirrojos─ nosotros haremos lo mismo en nuestra sala común─ dijeron caminando hacia la puerta─ nos vemos a las 12.

─ Vamos amor, te llevare a darte un baño para que después descanses antes de vernos con Tom─ dijo Draco jalando el pequeño cuerpo del sillón─ vamos chicos.

Todos salieron juntos de la sala rumbo a su propia sala común.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Después de tomar su ducha se dirigió a su cama para dormir un rato pero antes de eso llamo a su amigo Dobby.

─ ¿Podrías traerme un trozo de tarta de melaza? ─ dijo Harry emocionado─ _ohh,_ y un vaso de jugo de calabaza bien frío.

Dobby asintió y se marchó con un _plop._

─ No crees que sería mejor que comieras algo saludable─ dijo Draco divertido─ aún sigo sin entender como le haces para estar tan delgado si comes tanto dulce.

Harry no le contesto porque en ese momento apareció Dobby con un enorme trozo de tarta, en su lugar se sentó sobre la cama saboreando su deliciosa tarta.

─ Gracias Dobby esta deliciosa─ dijo ignorando al rubio─ tu si me quieres, en cambio _otros_ solo me critican─ dijo indignado─ puedes retirarte.

Draco giro los ojos ante el dramatismo y se acercó a la bandeja, tomo la bandeja con la tarta y procedió a sentarse a su lado tomando pequeños trozos de tarta con la cuchara.

─ Abre la boca amor─ pidió acercando la cuchara con cuidado─ te daré de comer en la boca para que me perdones y después de eso te arropare en la cama y me acostare a tu lado para cuidar tu sueño─ dijo con amor deslizando la cuchara en la boca de su moreno que lo veía con los ojos brillantes.

─ ¿De verdad harás todo eso? ─ pregunto meloso.

─ Por supuesto bebé─ dijo Draco tomando más tarta─ es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti amor.

Continuo dándole de comer hasta que no quedaba más tarta, lo miro sonriente al ver que casi se quedaba dormido sentado.

─ Duerme Harry─ dijo recostándolo y deslizando la manta sobre su moreno─ te levantare antes de que den las 12.

Harry no contesto, se deslizo en el mundo de los sueños sin resistencia con Draco observándolo dormir toda la tarde.

Draco despertó sobresaltado al escuchar como aporreaban la puerta. Miro a su alrededor y se levantó rápidamente tropezando en la oscuridad.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ susurro abriendo la puerta de golpe.

─ Solo faltan diez minutos para las 12 Draco─ dijo Blaise apresurado─ no creo que al Lord le guste tener que esperar─ miro sobre su hombro─ los chicos nos esperan en la entrada.

─ Dame cinco minutos, Harry está durmiendo─ dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

─ Apresúrate.

Draco cerró la puerta y agito la varita enciendo un suave resplandor. Se acercó a la cama y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

─ Harry bebé─ susurro moviéndolo─ son casi las doce─ volvió a moverlo hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos─ tu padre nos espera─ susurro enderezándose.

Harry gimió estirándose. Se tallo los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

─ Solo déjame refrescarme o caeré dormido en la reunión─ dijo bostezando.

─ Te espero pero no tardes amor, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta esperar─ dijo vistiéndose.

─ Hmmpp─ respondió medio dormido metiéndose al baño.

Draco sonrió con cariño mientras observaba a su hermoso novio caminar dormido hacia el baño. Salió dos minutos más tarde con una sonrisa en la cara.

─ Estoy listo─ dijo saltando hacia Draco con una sonrisa─ vamos Dray padre nos espera─ dijo jalándolo de la mano.

─ Solo deja que me abroche el pantalón amor, a menos que quieras que tu padre me vea con los pantalones abiertos─ dijo sonriendo de lado.

Harry le frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Algo que quieras decir Draco Malfoy? ─ pregunto alzando la ceja.

─ ¿Que eres el novio más perfecto de toda Bretaña mágica?─ probo levantando las cejas.

─ Por supuesto que lo soy, y no solo de Bretaña mágica─ dijo caminando hacia la puerta─ ahora apresúrate antes de que le diga a padre que se nos hizo tarde porque no me dejabas salir de la cama─ dijo guiñándole un ojo.

─ ¡No te atreverías!─ exclamo Draco horrorizado─ sabes que si le dices eso me despellejara vivo después de cruciarme delante de todos─ dijo corriendo tras su moreno que reía a carcajadas.

 _ **HR***TR**_

─ ¡Por Merlín! Creí que nunca saldrían─ dijo George volteando los ojos.

─ Draco y Harry no salían de su habitación─ replico Theo ─ y ahora apresúrense antes de que vengan por nosotros a punta de crucios.

Fred y George palidecieron y abrieron camino rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de Severus.

─ No sean tan dramáticos─ dijo Harry pasándolos rápidamente y girándose hacia Draco que intentaba alcanzarlo─ vamos Dray, ya quiero ver a padre─ dijo echando a correr.

Después de una loca carrera hacia las habitaciones de su padrino, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Severus abrir la puerta y asomarse.

─ Llegan tarde─ gruño Severus mirando a los lados─ los están esperando─ dijo haciéndose a un lado rápidamente antes de que un chico de cabello negro entrara por su puerta como una exhalación.

Severus solo tuvo tiempo para cerrar apresuradamente la puerta antes de que Harry gritara.

─ ¡Padre! ─ exclamo arrojándose a sus brazos─ te extrañe─ susurro haciendo un puchero.

─ También yo hijo─ respondió Tom levantando a su hijo en brazos y besando su frente.

─ Tom, buenas noches─ saludo Draco acercándose y estrechando la mano del Lord.

─ Draco─ saludo Tom─ parece que tenemos visitas─ dijo divertido observando sus expresiones de shock─ porque no me presentas a tus amigos Harry, asumo que todos saben la verdad─ dijo Tom bajando a su hijo y mirando con una sonrisa a los chicos pelirrojos que vio en la estación.

Harry asintió emocionado girando hacia sus amigos.

─ Estoy seguro que conoces al padre de mi amigo Theo─ dijo acercándose al chico y poniendo una mano en su hombro─ y a la madre de mi amigo Blaise─ continuo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del italiano─ son mis mejores amigos─ termino sonriendo.

─ Si─ asintió Tom sonriendo socarrón─ he visto a sus padres unas cuantas veces─ dijo sonriendo.

Severus resoplo y Draco sonrió divertido.

Harry sonrió y miro a los gemelos que lo veían con tristeza.

─ Padre, te presento a mis hermanos adoptivos─ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los asombrados pelirrojos─ Fred y George Weasley─ dijo señalando a cada uno.

Tom negó suspirando. Dejen a su hijo para recoger a más personas y hacerlos parte de la familia.

─ Un gusto conocerlos jóvenes─ dijo sonriendo y después miro a su hijo─ después tendrás que enseñarme como diferenciarlos, a menos claro que alguno se ofrezca voluntario para recibir mi marca, así podría diferenciarlos rápidamente─ dijo torciendo la boca en diversión al ver su palidez extrema.

─ ¡Padre, no molestes a mis hermanos!─ dijo cruzándose de brazos─ a menos que quieras que no te diga lo que me dijo papá cuando lo vi─ dijo admirando sus uñas con gran interés.

Tom frunció el ceño con disgusto.

─ Sabes que eso no es justo Harry─ dijo acercándose a su hijo y tirándolo a sus brazos─ ¿Cuál es la diversión en todo este asunto si no me dejas molestar a tus amigos? ─ dijo besando su frente y sonriendo al oírlo ronronear.

─ Si sigues mimándome vas a terminar de romper sus mentes─ dijo acurrucándose más en los brazos de su padre─ estoy seguro que si los ves te darás cuenta que sus lenguas han llegado al suelo─ dijo mirando sobre el hombro.

Tom levanto la vista para encontrar a los cuatro chicos con la boca abierta y los ojos enormes mirando sin parpadear la escena frente a ellos. Soltó una carcajada.

─ Tienes razón─ dijo acercándose al sillón con su hijo─ pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo y tú debes dormir─ dijo sentándose─ así que mejor todos tomen asiento y explíquenme que fue lo que sucedió hace unas horas─ espero que todos tomaran asiento y asintió hacia Severus.

─ Lo siento mi Lord─ dijo Severus inclinando la cabeza─ pero a mí solo me buscaron para que revisara a su hijo que se había desmayado─ explico mirando al hombre frente a el─ no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, solo sé que tuvieron una interesante platica con Bill y Charlie Weasley.

─ ¿Harry? ─ pregunto Tom observando con atención a su hijo en busca de cualquier imperfección.

─ Estoy bien, de verdad─ dijo mirando a su padre─ solo fue un desmayo, la noticia me cayó de sorpresa y yo…

─ Está bien─ se apresuró Tom─ estoy seguro que Draco puede explicarnos que sucedió─ dijo mirando al rubio con una ceja levantada.

─ Por supuesto Tom, pero creo que deberían empezar Fred y George─ dijo Draco mirando a los gemelos que observaban fijamente la interacción entre Tom y Harry─ ¡Fred, George! ─ llamo fuerte─ ¿pueden explicarnos que les dijeron los Weasley mayores? ─ pidió con una mueca.

─ Oh si por supuesto─ dijo Fred apresurado separando la mirada de Harry y su _padre_ ─ en realidad no fue mucho, solo que necesitaban hablar con Harry porque ya sabían lo que planeaba Dumbledore─ dijo mirando al hombre que decía ser el Señor Oscuro─ entonces contactamos con los demás y nos encontramos todos en la sala de los menesteres, eso fue todo señor─ termino nervioso.

─ Muy bien─ dijo Tom asintiendo─ ¿Draco? ─ pregunto clavando la vista en el hijo de Lucius.

Draco tomo aire y comenzó la explicación de todo lo que habían hablado con los Weasley, mirando con aire ausente a Harry abrazado a su padre con fuerza. Cuando termino se quedó esperando la indicación de Tom como los demás.

Tom se quedó pensando cómo proceder mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de su hijo.

─ Necesito organizar un contrato con el viejo loco para que me entregue por voluntad a Harry y entonces no tendré que entrar por la fuerza al Colegio─ se rasco la barbilla pensativo─ eso me proporcionara la protección del Castillo─ miro a los pelirrojos que lo observaban con el ceño fruncido─ estoy seguro que el viejo loco me obligara a comprometerme a no atacar a los estudiantes o miembros de la orden y aurores─ dijo entrecerrando los ojos─ pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda defender si me atacan los alumnos primero─ dijo sonriendo a los pelirrojos con malicia─ después de todo, no pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras secuestro a su mejor amigo. Entonces no me quedara de otra más que tomar como rehenes a toda aquel que me desafié─ termino satisfecho.

Los gemelos dieron sonrisas idénticas y asintieron hacia el padre de su amigo.

─ Gracias señor─ asintieron a coro─ la vida sin nuestro querido Harry seria _muuyy_ aburrida─ dijeron poniendo ojitos de cacharro.

Tom volteo los ojos y Severus bufo.

─ No te envidio─ susurro Severus─ tener a esos dos junto a Harry va a ser un infierno─ dijo sonriendo.

─ ¡Va a ser muy divertido! ─ exclamo Harry saltando entre los gemelos y abrazándolos─ vamos a hacer muchas bromas y les presentare a tío _phito_ y tío _tan-tan,_ ya verán como nos vamos a divertir pronto.

Draco miro horrorizado al Lord y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

─ Oh, gracias Draco─ dijo Tom sonriendo inocentemente─ ves Severus, tu ahijado se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a mantener un ojo sobre esos tres─ dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia los tres demonios revotando sobre el sillón.

─ Tom─ gimió con resignación Draco enterrando la cara en las manos─ ten piedad de mi─ suplico con ojos llorosos.

─ Oh, Draco─ grito Harry saltando hacia el regazo del rubio─ ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho─ se acercó a su oreja y susurro muy despacio─ estoy seguro que deseas hacerles unas cuentas bromas a Blaise y Theo─ dijo besando con suavidad su cuello.

Draco miro a dichos chicos y sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que Blaise y Theo palidecieran drásticamente.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ─ exclamo Tom exasperado─ será mejor que me vaya antes de que me arrepienta de llevármelos─ dijo levantándose.

─ Padre─ grito Harry abrazándolo de nuevo─ ¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver? ─ pregunto besando su mejilla.

─ Te veré el fin de semana en Hogsmeade─ dijo Tom alborotando su cabello─ tienes que contarme como te fue en tu ultimo sueño─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Ok─ dijo asintiendo enérgicamente─ cuídate mucho─ dijo abrazándolo.

─ Tu también hijo─ dijo besando su frente─ me retiro jóvenes─ dijo mirando a los demás chicos.

─ Nosotros también señor─ dijeron los gemelos─ fue un gusto conocerlo. Nos vemos profesor─ dijeron asintiendo a Severus─ descansen.

─ Deberíamos acompañarlos a su sala común─ dijo Theo levantándose rápidamente─ vamos Blaise. Con su permiso mi señor─ dijo haciendo una reverencia─ profesor─ asintió a su jefe de casa y camino hacia su pareja.

─ Bueno, entonces nos veremos después─ dijo Blaise mirando a Harry─ que pasen buenas noches, mi señor, profesor─ inclino la cabeza respetuosamente y salieron todos juntos.

─ Tu también deberías descansar Harry, tienes clases en unas horas─ dijo conduciendo a su hijo hacia el rubio que lo tomo de la mano─ nos vemos el fin de semana. Descansen chicos.

Ambos asintieron y dieron las buenas noches antes de salir rumbo a su habitación.

─ Debo irme Severus─ dijo Tom con cansancio─ necesito que mantengas vigilado a Harry, no me gusta lo que está sucediendo con él─ miro pensativo hacia la chimenea─ cualquier cambio házmelo saber inmediatamente─ miro a los ojos negros de su mortífago y hablo con seriedad─ te hago responsable de cualquier cosa que le suceda a mi hijo, así que será mejor que estés pendiente de él.

─ Por supuesto mi señor─ dijo Severus con voz firme─ lo mantendré informado.

─ Nos veremos pronto Severus─ dijo caminando hacia la chimenea y deteniéndose a un paso, se removió incomodo antes de mirar a su mortífago─ Black me pidió que te dijera que te conectaras por flu mañana.

Severus levanto una ceja sorprendido.

─ Debo preguntar porque me entrego un mensaje─ dijo con sorpresa.

─ Black es un idiota, pero es un idiota que está haciendo un excelente trabajo─ hizo una mueca─ solo por eso accedí a entregar el mensaje y ahora no me quites más el tiempo Severus─ agarro polvos flu y los arrojo a la chimenea─ recuerda tus ordenes─ y atravesó las llamas sin decir más.

Severus observo las llamas en silencio y soltó un suspiro. Planeaba retirarse del servicio en cuanto el Lord tuviera de regreso a Potter de entre los muertos, por nada del mundo haría de niñera con _James Potter_ también.

Mientras tanto, se iría a descansar, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Actualización arriba!

Nos estamos leyendo la semana próxima.

Linda semana a todos


	44. Contrato arreglado

_**Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza para subir el cap pero estaba cansada el martes jejeje perooooo mi HERMANA molesta no me deja descansar, llega del trabajo y me ve en la computadora y me dice, ¿a que hora vas a actualizar? Ni siquiera te veo escribir : /, ya hubieras subido los ****capítulos** **que tienes...les voy a decir a tus lectores que tienes** **capítulos** **escritos y no los publicas ; ) no entiende que algunas personas tienen trabajo que hacer *.*** **así** **que cuando leas esto, deja de molestar!**_

 _ **Pasando a cosas mas importantes,** **dividí** **este cap en dos partes porque me** **había** **quedado muy largo** **así** **que espero que ahora no haya quedado muy corto jejejee, espero que les guste ; )**_

 **Repuesta para:**

 **Lucero** **Potter:** Siii un bebé!Bueno entonces quizás no se buscar en esa pagina pero no importa, me dejas actualizaciones de vez en cuando ; ) gracias por seguir la historia y espero que cuando se termine no te desilusione el final : D

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 44: Contrato arreglado**_

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Los días habían pasado tranquilamente. Bill y Charlie no habían vuelto a reunirse con ellos después de la segunda noche. Harry caminaba de la mano de Draco hacia Hogsmeade. Estaba impaciente por ver a su padre, no había recibido ni una sola carta de él y Severus se negaba a enviarle mensajes gruñendo que se verían el fin de semana. Resoplo molesto, solo se estaba vengando de la broma que le había hecho en su última clase.

─ Deja de hacer pucheros cariño─ susurro Draco apretando su mano─ sabes que mi padrino solo estaba molestándote, además no es como si no te lo hubieras ganado, hiciste que toda la clase se riera de él─ dijo con una sonrisa─ jamás olvidare su cara.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

─ Es que no pude evitarlo─ dijo con un puchero─ pero no importa, padre va a vernos hoy─ dijo caminando más rápido.

Draco suspiro volteando los ojos.

─ No corras amor─ dijo igualando su paso─ recuerda que ayer te mareaste por subir corriendo las escaleras y después terminaste ensuciando todo el piso.

─ Arggg, no me lo recuerdes─ dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y disminuyendo su paso─ creo que no debí comer todos esos chocolates y luego subir corriendo─ replico con un puchero.

Después de caminar durante más de media hora intentando despistar a los demás alumnos se dirigieron hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

─ Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrían─ dijo Tom levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia su hijo.

─ Fue culpa de Draco─ dijo Harry señalándolo con un dedo acusador─ no me dejaba caminar rápido.

Tom levanto una ceja al joven rubio.

─ No me mires así Tom─ replico Draco cruzándose de brazos─ no es mi culpa que Harry sea de estómago débil─ dijo fulminando al moreno que ponía cara de inocente─ ayer después de comer cerca 10 ranas de chocolate se le ocurrió subir corriendo las escaleras y termino mareándose y ensuciando todo el suelo─ dijo levantando la barbilla con arrogancia.

─ Tienes que dejar de comer tanto dulce o terminaras enfermándote del estómago Harry─ regaño Tom.

─ Ahora los dos se han confabulado para regañarme─ dijo bajando la cabeza con fingida tristeza.

─ Sabes que no es así, solo nos preocupamos por ti bebé─ dijo Draco besando suavemente sus labios.

─ Deja de chantajearnos y mejor cuéntame que te dijo Jams─ pidió Tom sentándose en uno de los sillones que apareció.

─ Está bien─ dijo dejándose caer en el regazo de Draco.

Le contó todo a su padre y al llegar a la última parte le sonrió inocentemente.

─ Papá me dijo _"Dile al Sr. Riddle que le toca resolver el acertijo"_.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

─ Si, eso suena como Jams─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Entonces solo falta que resuelvas ese inconveniente para que podamos traer de vuelta a papá─ dijo Harry con convicción.

─ Por eso no te preocupes─ dijo desestimando del problema con la mano─ por ahora debemos concentrarnos en su seguridad.

─ ¿Has decidido algo? ─ pregunto Draco enderezándose en su asiento.

─ Si, es por eso que necesitaba verlos hoy mismo─ dijo con seriedad─ ayer envié con Severus una carta al viejo loco citándolo hoy por la noche, quiero que el acuerdo esté redactado lo más pronto posible.

─ ¿Que haremos con lo que planea hacer después de entregar a Harry? ─ pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

─ Que bueno que lo mencionas─ dijo mirando a su hijo─ no quiero que _ninguno_ de los dos este solo, _siempre_ tienen que estar acompañados por alguien, ya sea Severus o cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿entendido? ─ advirtió.

─ Si padre.

─ Si Tom.

─ Excelente. Mi plan es que esta noche quede redactado el acuerdo y mañana mismo se firme─ explico cruzando un pie sobre su rodilla.

─ ¿Me prometes que tendrás cuidado? ─ pregunto Harry con voz débil─ Dumbledore puede ser muy peligroso, solo no te confíes padre.

─ Quédate tranquilo Harry─ dijo Tom con cariño─ me llevare a mi circulo interno como protección─ sonrió cálidamente─ por cierto, tu padrino y Remus te mandan muchos saludos.

Harry sonrió radiante pero después frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Cómo esta Remus? ─ pregunto preocupado─ ¿Lucius lo esta tratando bien?

─ Está mucho mejor ahora─ aseguro con confianza─ lo he mantenido ocupado, casi siempre lo envió con Lucius a hacer las rondas nocturnas y ha participado en los ataques que ha habido últimamente.

─ ¿Remus ha participado voluntariamente? ─ pregunto con la boca abierta─ además, Lucius no lo trata mal ¿verdad? ─ pregunto mirando de reojo a Dray que observaba a Tom con el ceño fruncido.

─ Oh, no─ dijo Tom sonriendo─ de echo creo que se llevan bien. La semana pasada los encontré tomando una copa en la sala y como estaban tan concentrados en su plática decidí no interrumpirlos─ explico encogiéndose de hombros─ por cierto Draco, me he tomado el atrevimiento de falsificar cierta información que limpiara el nombre de tu padre con respecto a su participación en el ministerio hace unos meses─ miro a su hijo y sonrió─ no quisiéramos que algo como eso estorbara en su felicidad futura ¿verdad? ─ dijo sonriendo enigmático.

Draco se limitó a alzar una ceja con incredulidad sin embargo no comento nada.

─ Es mejor que se vayan, ya se está haciendo tarde y no sería bueno que alguien preguntara donde estuvieron metidos─ se levantó del sillón al mismo tiempo que los chicos y con un movimiento de varita regreso los sillones a su mansión.

─ Oh, casi lo olvido─ dijo Harry sacando un pañuelo de su túnica─ ese día olvide entregarte esto─ dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo abierto─ lamentablemente, Dumbledore logro destruirlo, pero sé que es una reliquia familiar─ dijo con tristeza.

Tom tomo su anillo con sumo cuidado y lo coloco sobre su dedo.

─ Gracias por entregarlo Harry─ dijo sonriendo─ no te preocupes, todavía tengo otros─ miro pensativo y después sonrió─ te enviare una réplica exacta con Severus para que el viejo no sospeche de ti.

─ Está bien─ dijo cabizbajo─ también me dijo que encontró un relicario pero que era falso y estaba en busca del verdadero.

─ ¿Falso? ─ pregunto Tom sorprendido─ no puede ser falso─ apretó su varita con fuerza─ debo irme.

─ Avísame cómo va la reunión de hoy─ pidió Harry todavía preocupado─ cuídate mucho─ dijo besando su mejilla.

─ Por supuesto hijo─ dijo besando su frente─ váyanse con cuidado─ dijo mirando a ambos chicos─ por favor cuídalo Draco─ dijo estrechando su mano─ después de todo, tienes que entregarlo en buen estado cuando James llegue, por supuesto, si quieres intentar tener su aprobación─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y después sonrió ampliamente al ver palidecer al pobre rubio─ adiós─ se despidió desapareciendo.

─ No le hagas caso a padre, estoy seguro que papá te adorara─ dijo Harry con tranquilidad saliendo por la puerta.

─ En un caldero con aceite hirviendo solamente─ susurro siguiendo a su novio.

* * *

─ Buenas noches Tom─ saludo Dumbledore alegremente como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo.

─ _Viejo_ ─ escupió Tom. Esa noche lucia como Voldemort.

Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix, un grupo de aurores y el mismo ministro con su guardia personal acababan de aparecer en medio de un gran claro en las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

─ Debo comentar que creí que solo vendrían unas cuantas personas─ dijo Tom con sarcasmo─ no la mitad de los aurores y tu Orden.

─ Bueno, la Orden tiene que estar presente y el ministro accedió a este encuentro con la condición de contar con su guardia y un puñado de aurores, además tú también trajiste compañía Tom─ dijo clavando sus ojos en el círculo de mortífagos que había tras Voldemort─ y debo añadir que tu circulo interno ha crecido considerablemente.

─ Digamos que he encontrado aliados… _inesperados_ ─ dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras observaba a Lupin y Black.

Dumbledore saco disimuladamente su varita, tenía que aprovechar ese momento para intentar descubrir quiénes eran los nuevos reclutas de Voldemort, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a levantar la varita su mano quedo completamente inmóvil, como si hubiera sido víctima de un _Petrificus_.

─ Si fuera tu no intentaría eso _viejo_ ─ escupió Voldemort clavando su mirada en el anciano frente a él con rabia─ se supone que no habría trucos durante esta reunión, de ser así creo que algunos de mis fieles… _aliados_ estarían más que encantados de regresarte un poco del daño que les has provocado─ siseo fríamente─ veo que has estado metiendo las manos en asuntos que no te pertenecen─ siseo divertido, mirando la mano ennegrecida─ podrás haber descubierto el secreto, pero no llegaras para ver el final que deseas.

Dumbledore palideció drásticamente. Había sido un error haber tocado ese anillo y ahora Tom lo sabía.

─ Errores de ancianos─ susurro con falso pesar─ aunque no creo que hubieras sabido la importancia que tenía esa piedra Tom─ dijo con los ojos brillantes─ ahora yo me encargare de cuidarla por ti─ observo los movimientos amenazantes de algunos mortífagos y frunció el ceño. Estaba cada vez más intrigado respecto a los nuevos aliados. No le gustaba absolutamente nada esto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tom no reacciono. Pero ahora tenía investigación por hacer. Tenía que investigar la piedra de su anillo y alertar a Harry de que Dumbledore no permitiría que tuviera el anillo por más tiempo.

─ Muy bien Tom, tu ganas─ dijo con un suspiro de fingida resignación. Su pequeña conversación había ganado la atención de todos y ahora los miraban con incertidumbre.

─ Aquí esta─ siseo Voldemort con indiferencia─ puedes revisarlo y discutiremos lo que no te parezca.

─ Ese no fue el trato Tom─ dijo Dumbledore cogiendo el pergamino─ quedamos que _yo_ haría el contrato y tú lo firmarías.

─ Me crees estúpido _anciano_ ─ siseo con frialdad─ todos, _sin excepción_ firmaremos ese contrato, de lo contrario no firmare nada─ amenazo─ encontraras que para ser escrito _por mí_ es muy neutral.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño mientras iba leyendo. Si, de hecho era muy neutral, casi como si…

─ Lo único que me importa es que me entregues a Potter y dejes libre a mis mortífagos y a mi─ escupió con odio─ y si, como te diste cuenta, quiero que sea dentro del Colegio y con todos los estudiantes y sus padres presentes─ miro al anciano que lo miraba con una réplica en la punta de la lengua─ no me creerás tan estúpido como para aceptar que me lo entregues en un bosque abandonado─ dijo moviendo las manos alrededor─ y con Orden y aurores. Después de todo, debo asegurarme que no seré atacado en el último momento y que mejor que alumnos y padres inocentes para evitar un ataque por la espalda.

Dumbledore lo miro en shock.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ exclamo el ministro pero se encogió miserablemente al recibir la mirada de Lord Voldemort.

─ Tom, sabes que lo que me pides es completamente imposible─ dijo Albus fingiendo tristeza─ no puedo arriesgar a mis estudiantes y sus padres permitiendo la entrada de Lord Voldemort a Hogwarts─ negó la cabeza con pesar─ definitivamente no, Tom.

─ Entonces no hay trato─ dijo con dureza y se giró con rapidez─ vámonos.

Dumbledore lo detuvo antes de que pudiera desaparecer.

─ Espera─ pidió sintiendo retorcerse las entrañas de ira─ si lo que te preocupa es la seguridad de tus mortífagos y la tuya entonces…me comprometo a que nadie te atacara, ni a ti ni a tus seguidores.

Voldemort sonrió de espaldas.

─ He dicho que no voy a aceptar encontrarnos en un bosque de nuevo─ respondió girándose hacia el anciano─ solo voy a firmar si se hace en el Colegio con padres y niños presentes, ¿sabes porque? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa sádica, espero la negación resignada del viejo y continuo─ porque quiero que el Ministro, aurores, Orden, alumnos y padres vean al _Gran Albus Dumbledore, Icono de la Luz y Vencedor de Grindelwald_ , entregar a un alumno menor de edad, apenas un niño a cambio de la paz del mundo mágico─ escupió con asco─ sin mencionar que dicho chico es considerado el _Elegido_.

Dumbledore palideció drásticamente al escuchar las palabras de Voldemort y giro con aprehensión hacia los aurores cuando los murmullos comenzaron a crecer alrededor de los miembros de la Orden y los aurores.

─ Es por el Bien Mayor─ se excusó Dumbledore mirando al ministro que tenía la cabeza agachada, al ver que no funcionaba presiono a los aurores─ si no están de acuerdo entonces pueden hacerse cargo ustedes mismos de luchar contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, es claro que Harry siendo un niño no podrá vencer a Voldemort.

Los aurores callaron inmediatamente y se miraron entre ellos sin contestar.

─ Eso pensé─ se jacto Dumbledore con arrogancia─ soy yo quien tiene que tomar las decisiones difíciles porque ustedes son demasiado débiles para hacerlo─ hablo con voz segura y fuerte mirando a los aurores y los miembros de la Orden─ y si entregar la vida de Harry Potter a cambio de miles y miles de vidas inocentes y preservar la paz del mundo mágico es el precio…entonces así será─ termino con seguridad mirando a Voldemort─ sin embargo Tom, no puedo poner en peligro la vida de mis alumnos de esta manera.

─ ¡Hipócrita! ─ cacareo Bellatrix con burla─ dices que no deseas poner en peligro la vida de tus alumnos, cuando estas planeando entregar uno de ellos para ser torturado hasta la locura y asesinado cruelmente─ dijo deslizando su capa y quitándose la máscara─ es la peor hipocresía que he escuchado.

Voldemort miro a su mortífago con vago interés. Ambos habían decidido usar un encantamiento _Glamour,_ ahora sabia el porqué. Bellatrix siempre tan dramática.

─ ¡Bellatrix Lestrange! ─ jadeo el ministro con la boca abierta.

Los aurores hicieron ademan de atacar pero al ver a los demás mortífagos, que hasta ahora se habían mantenido inmóviles, desenfundar su varita se detuvieron rápidamente.

─ Hola querida Bella─ saludo Dumbledore maldiciendo a la perra por dentro─ perdóname si suena así a tus oídos pero…a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el Bien Mayor.

─ Ahora me doy cuenta de que hicimos bien en elegir a nuestro señor─ hablo una voz desconocida─ después de todo, el no dejo que nos pudriéramos en Azkaban y dudo mucho que nos entregaría como carnada para el enemigo.

Todos los mortífagos murmuraron su acuerdo y se plegaron más a Lord Voldemort.

Los murmullos entre los aurores y miembros de la Orden se acrecentaron al escuchar la réplica de los mortífagos, moviéndose entre sus lugares incómodos.

─ Muy bien, muy bien Tom, tu ganas─ respondió Albus apresuradamente intentando terminar pronto esta reunión antes de que terminara perdiendo miembros de la Orden y aurores a favor de Voldemort─ será en 10 días en Hogwarts, todos deberán estar presentes a las 3pm en punto en la entrada de Colegio, los aurores los escoltaran al Comedor─ dijo con cansancio─ solo te pido que no ataques a los niños.

─ Solo tenías que pedirlo viejo─ dijo Voldemort sonriendo con crueldad─ me comprometo a no atacar a los alumnos y sus padres, si tú te comprometes a que _nadie_ nos atacara primero─ dijo con firmeza─ si alguien, y me refiero a aurores, miembros de la Orden, alumnos, padres o cualquier persona que esté relacionada con el bando de la _Luz_ ─ añadió con sarcasmo─ ataca a mi o a cualquiera de mis mortífagos…tendrán la orden de capturarlos y serán llevados como prisioneros─ antes de que el viejo pudiera replicar añadió rápidamente─ a menos que quieras que los mate frente a sus padres y amigos por supuesto─ dijo con satisfacción.

Dumbledore tomo aire y bajo la cabeza. Se acercó al ministro y discutieron brevemente antes de regresar a su lugar.

─ Aceptamos─ dijo con firmeza─ pero si ustedes atacan primero serán llevados a Azkaban y recibieran el Beso del Dementor.

─Acepto─ respondió Voldemort con firmeza antes de ondear su varita y hacer brillar el pergamino en la mano del anciano─ las correcciones ya están escritas en el acuerdo. Quiero que nos veamos mañana a la misma hora para firmar el contrato─ dio media vuelta y camino hacia sus seguidores─ todos tienen que estar presentes o de lo contrario no habrá trato.

─ Está bien, Tom─ dijo Dumbledore con pesar─ pero debes saber que si tu o tus mortífagos rompen las reglas una sola vez, serán llevados a Azkaban sin juicio.

─ Muy bien anciano, pero si son ustedes quienes atacan primero…serán tratados por mis medios y por mí mismo en persona─ miro a sus mortífagos e hizo una seña─ vámonos, se ha terminado por hoy.

Dumbledore los vio desaparecer y se volvió al ministro.

─ Esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba─ dijo caminando hacia Scrimgeour─ creo que está desesperado por obtener a Harry─ suspiro que fingida tristeza.

Tonks se adelantó en el claro y se aclaró la garganta.

─ ¿Cree que estamos haciendo lo correcto al entregar a Harry? Después de todo es solo un niño─ pregunto, no sintiéndose tan segura.

─ Definitivamente no tenemos otra opción Nymphadora─ dijo Dumbledore con fingida tristeza─ pero si te consuela, te diré que Charlie y Bill Weasley me han ayudado a planear un rescate, todo con ayuda de Draco Malfoy.

─ ¿Draco Malfoy? ─ pregunto Kingsley─ ¿pero no ese chico es también un mortífago?

─ Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sí, pero Harry ha logrado que se enamore de él. Ahora Draco Malfoy hará cualquier cosa por nuestro Harry─ dijo sonriendo─ Harry me ha ayudado a obtener información haciéndose pasar por su novio y tal parece que lo está manipulando muy bien.

─ ¿Harry accedió a eso? ─ pregunto Tonks sorprendida─ no creí que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

─ Harry ha madurado y ha comprendido que muchas veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios por el Bien Mayor.

─ ¿Y aun después de todo lo que ha accedido a hacer ese pobre chico, piensas entregarlo al Señor Oscuro? ─ pregunto Kingsley incrédulo.

─ Como he dicho…los sacrificios se tienen que hacer─ dijo Dumbledore mirándolos fijamente─ además, estoy seguro de que Harry lo entenderá cuando lo rescatemos de la guarida de Voldemort.

─ ¿Y si eso no funciona? ¿Si ambos mueren antes de rescatarlos? ─ pregunto Tonks con desconfianza.

Dumbledore se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba ser cuestionado y menos por un par de aurores inferiores a él.

─ En todas las guerras hay muertes─ replico con voz grave─ y si han terminado de cuestionar mis intenciones les sugiero que vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos que estar alertas, no quiero que Tom nos salga con una sorpresa─ se giró hacia el ministro y asintió─ ministro─ después se volvió a los aurores y miembros de la Orden─ los veré mañana a todos─ después de eso se desapareció rumbo a la casa de campo.

Tonks y Kingsley se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir imperceptiblemente.

 _ **DU***AD**_

Entro airadamente por la puerta y lanzo un _bombarda_ a la cocina.

─ ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Mi hermano no va a estar contento con esto─ grito Umbridge entrando en la sala.

─ Me importa un demonio lo que diga tu hermano─ dijo Albus con ira volviéndose a la bruja con cara de sapo─ estoy harto de tener que cuidar lo que hago y de que me estén cuestionando a cada paso.

─ Mmmm debo suponer que la negociación con el Señor Oscuro no fue muy bien─ dijo la mujer encaminándose hacia la sala.

─ De echo eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba─ dijo convocando una botella de whisky─ pero el maldito de Tom intento poner a mis seguidores en mi contra sembrando la duda.

─ ¿Te quedaras a cenar? ─ pregunto Dolores sin inmutarse por lo que decía─ oh, mejor olvídalo─ dijo mirando hacia la cocina con resignación.

─ Solo venía a avisarte que el contrato se firmara mañana y que Potter será entregado en 10 días, en el Gran Comedor del Colegio─ dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta─ te mandare un traslador un día antes. Hasta entonces no creo conveniente que nos volvamos a ver.

Dolores lo vio desaparecer y tosió ligeramente sacando su perfume y rociando por toda la casa.

─ En cuanto me dejes de servir me desharé de ti, odio que me quieran ordenar que hacer─ dijo dando media vuelta.

* * *

Tonks se apareció en su casa y segundos después Kingsley apareció a su lado. Sin decir palabra caminaron rápidamente hacia el interior y se sentaron en la sala.

─ Mis padres deben estar durmiendo─ dijo Tonks con tranquilidad.

Kingsley asintió.

─ ¿Qué opinas de lo que sucedió esta noche? ─ pregunto Tonks finalmente.

─ Debo decir que cuando Albus nos dijo este plan…asumí que el chico Potter estaba de acuerdo pero ahora…por las cosas que se dijeron me hicieron pensar que el pobre chico no tiene la menor idea de lo que piensan hacer con él.

─ Estoy de acuerdo, me dio la misma impresión─ dijo Tonks con tristeza─ y aunque así hubiera sido…ya no estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo, quiero decir…es solo un niño ¡por Merlín! ─ dijo indecisa mirando a Kingsley.

─ Si, yo tampoco─ dijo Kingsley suspirando─ ¿crees que deberíamos advertir a Potter? Quizás Molly y sus hijos nos ayuden a esconderlo.

─ ¡No! ─ grito Tonks alarmada─ debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te he dicho─ dijo bajando la voz y acercándose.

─ ¡Oh, Merlín! Esto no puede volverse peor─ dijo Kingsley con cansancio.

─ El otro día escuche a Molly decirle a Arthur que tenían que convencer a Harry de que se casara con su hija para heredar su fortuna y sus mansiones Black y Potter.

─ ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo solo estaban a su lado por su dinero? ─ pregunto Kingsley incrédulo.

─ Me temo que sí, dudo mucho que la ambición les haya aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

─ Vaya, creo que estamos solos en esto─ dijo Kingsley recargándose en el sofá.

─ Se equivocan muchachos─ dijo Andrómeda apareciendo en el umbral de la sala, seguida de Ted Tonks provocando que ambos chicos se tensaran.

─ Nosotros les ayudaremos a proteger a Harry─ dijo Ted abrazando a su mujer.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría. Harry abrió los ojos y miro hacia la ventana falsa que mostraba el clima en los terrenos del Colegio. Suspiro despacio y miro a su amante dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios. Draco era tan lindo cuando dormía.

Cerro los ojos he intento volver a dormir, pero no funciono. Frunció el ceño y volvió a abrir los ojos. Algo estaba mal, su cuerpo se sentía cansado pero no tenia sueño. Quizá si se daba un baño con agua caliente se sentiría mejor. Con ese plan en mente se deslizo cuidadosamente del firme agarre del rubio y se levantó de la cama.

Lo lamento al segundo siguiente. Un fuerte mareo lo sorprendió y jadeo cuando el estómago se sacudió en protesta. Dio una mirada rápida a su novio dormido y salió hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo con el mundo inclinándose peligrosamente a su alrededor. Tomo llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta antes de sentir la bilis subir por su garganta. Con una mano cubriendo su boca se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomito violentamente.

Harry sintió que duro para siempre cuando en realidad fueron unos minutos. Una vez que las náuseas le dieron una descanso se enderezo y bajo la palanca. Sentía sus piernas como gelatina, los temblores le recorrían las piernas y sus manos temblaban. Se sostuvo de la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar. Los mareos se detuvieron pero ahora sentía que su cerebro estaba hecho papilla y un dolor sordo comenzar a extenderse en su cabeza.

El sabor agrio del vomito hizo que su estómago comenzara a sacudirse de nuevo, así que se dirigió con cautela hacia su cepillo de dientes y procedió a lavarse la boca. Una vez hecho, se sintió más tranquilo y decidió que una ducha con agua caliente haría que el dolor de cabeza se fuera y sus músculos dejaran de protestar.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, no quería que los mareos regresaran ni volver a vomitar. Salió media hora más tarde, lamentablemente el dolor de cabeza no se había ido completamente. Sin embargo, eso tenía que ser, porque las clases comenzarían pronto.

Decidido a no molestar a Draco con lo que seguro era solo cansancio, salió del baño con una sonrisa.

─ Oh, ahí estas─ hablo Draco─ me preguntaba donde habías ido.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

─ Solo desperté temprano y como no pude volver a dormir, decidí que podría aprovechar el tiempo y arreglarme para las clases─ explico, mientras buscaba su uniforme escolar.

─ Podrías haberme despertado y tomar un baño juntos─ dijo Draco sugerente.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco al pensar lo que había sucedido en el baño. Definitivamente no quería que Draco estuviera presente, suficiente había visto cuando le había pasado las veces anteriores.

─ El punto es llegar temprano Dray─ dijo girando hacia su novio con una sonrisa─ y si no te levantas de la cama y dejas de estar de perezoso llegaremos tarde de nuevo.

Draco se encogió de hombros con elegancia y se levantó de la cama.

─ No creo que Sev nos castigue─ dijo con suficiencia mientras se dirigía al baño.

Harry suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. Solo esperaba que su estómago se calmara. No quería hacer otra escena, así que lo mejor sería que solo tomara un poco de jugo de calabaza y una tostada.

El día prometía ser largo. Con eso en mente, se dirigieron hacia el Gran salón para desayunar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado : D

Nos leemos la próxima semana, saludos.


	45. Contrarreloj

_**Hola a chicos! Les traigo la** **continuación** **: ) una disculpa por tardarme tanto pero estaba cansada del trabajo y no tenia ni ganas para tocar la computadora ufff necesito conseguirme un esposo rico para que me mantenga jajajaja**_

 **Repuesta para:**

 **Ok esto** **resuelve** **mi duda por mucho tiempo O.O** **había** **estado confundiendo a Lucero Potter con Guest peroooo creo que son diferentes personas jejejeje lo siento chicas, soy media lenta a veces jejeje**

 **Lucero** **Potter:** No tengas miedo del final, veras que cuando este completo no sera tan malo o eso espero jejejeje : P o te refieres a que tienes miedo de que acabe el fic? Siii ya viene bebé, adoro los bebés : D ohhh no te preocupes los caps seguirán llegando y espero que te gusten. También te quiero lectora! Saludos y lindo fin de semana.

 **Guest:** Jajajajaja pobre Dragón...aunque ya no les sirve de nada quitarle _esa_ parte de la anatomía si ya la utilizo muajaja muajaja aunque con James nunca se sabe jajaja Ohhh? y de que son esas dudas? Puedes preguntar, si no lo he resuelto entonces me ayudarías a pulir lo que llevo escrito *.* Ahhh disculpa mi ignorancia pero no entiendo a que te refieres con las chicas de Sailor Moon jejejeje vi unos cuantos caps cuando era niña pero hace mucho que no la veo y no recuerdo mucho de eso : ( Saludos y espero que tengas un lindo fin de semana...nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 45: Contrarreloj**_

La noche encontró a muchos magos y brujas reunidos en el mismo claro del bosque prohibido. Todos estaban demasiado nerviosos y se removían incómodos, mirando alerta a su alrededor. La tensión era palpable en el aire y todos se miraban con desconfianza.

– Terminemos con esto anciano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer– dijo Voldemort con indiferencia.

– Muy bien Tom, hemos leído el contrato y solo añadimos una parte donde dice que ninguno de ustedes puede volver a atacar de ninguna manera a cualquier persona– explico Dumbledore levitando el contrato hacia Voldemort quien lo tomo y leyó rápidamente.

– Me parece bien, pero creo que hay que agregarle una pequeña clausula también– dijo Voldemort haciendo una sonrisa cruel– podría decirse que es la misma que agregue para el día en que me entregaran a Potter– escupió.

Dumbledore maldijo mentalmente. Recibió el pergamino y se dirigió inmediatamente al ministro para discutir los cambios. Ninguno tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Esto no estaba saliendo como lo tenía previsto.

– Aceptamos los cambios, ¿algo más? – pregunto con los dientes apretados.

– Solo les recordare… una vez que me entreguen a Potter dejara de ser su responsabilidad y se olvidaran de que alguna vez lo conocieron. Sea lo que sea que decida hacer con él, _nadie_ tiene permitido intervenir o de lo contrario… _los matare_ – siseo con voz fría.

Dumbledore pensó en los agujeros que podría tener esa petición pero no encontró ninguno, el maldito de Riddle le estaba dejando sin opciones y aunque no pensaba hacerlo, el plan de rescate ahora sería prácticamente imposible. _"Lo importante es que una vez entregue a Potter, Tom no podrá volver a ser Voldemort"._

– No hay objeción con eso, ni como director del Colegio ni como jefe de la Orden del Fénix– dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada.

– No objeto– contesto el ministro con seriedad.

– Estamos de acuerdo– dijo el jefe de aurores mirando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

– Muy bien, entonces sellemos el contrato– dijo haciendo una seña a Bella para que levitara el pergamino en el centro de los magos y brujas– primero sellaremos con magia y después firmaremos.

– Tu primero Tom– dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa– después de todo no queremos que el contrato desaparezca con solo nuestras firmas ¿cierto?

Voldemort oculto su sonrisa, sabía que lo pediría y eso era lo que estaba esperando. Levanto la varita hacia el pergamino y conecto un rayo de luz blanca con el pergamino.

– Yo, Lord Voldemort…acepto el contrato realizado para entregarme a Harry Potter y me comprometo a cumplir con el contrato– enseguida una enorme lengua de fuego salió disparada de su varita, envolviendo y deslizándose por el rayo de luz blanca que conectaba con el pergamino. Reprimió una sonrisa al observar como un pequeño hilillo de luz purpura se deslizaba junto a la lengua de fuego, completamente oculta para todos los magos menos para el que lanzaba el hechizo.

Dumbledore observo con fascinación el despliegue de poder y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pronto todos lo verían como el salvador de nuevo y olvidarían el sacrificio de Potter. Con eso en mente levanto su varita y lanzo una luz blanca que lo conecto con el pergamino.

– Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, acepto el contrato comprometiéndome a entregar a Harry Potter ante Lord Voldemort y…cumplir con el contrato realizado por ambas partes– en ese momento una lengua de fuego casi igual a la de Voldemort surgió de su varita y se deslizo hacia el pergamino.

La magia vibro en el aire unos segundos antes de asentarse permitiendo al ministro levantar su varita de la misma manera que el director del Colegio.

– Yo, Rufus Scrimgeour ministro de magia…acepto el contrato donde se entregara a Harry Potter a Lord Voldemort y me comprometo a cumplir con el contrato y no interceder en el futuro a menos que alguna contraparte haya violado el contrato– la lengua de fuego se deslizo rápidamente hacia el pergamino y cuando la magia se asentó el jefe de aurores conecto su varita.

Dumbledore tenso la mandíbula al escuchar el voto de Scrimgeour, eso podría ser o muy bueno o muy malo.

Voldemort sonrió internamente, dudaba mucho que el ministro intercediera a favor del anciano.

– Yo, Gawain Robards…acepto y me comprometo a cumplir el contrato vinculante entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort– la lengua de fuego fue conectada inmediatamente después de terminar su voto y poco después termino.

Ojoloco apunto su varita hacia el pergamino y lo conecto con su magia.

– Yo, Alastor Moody acepto el contrato entre las ambas partes vinculadas y me comprometo a cumplir el contrato a menos que sea roto por cualquier contraparte– la última lengua de fuego fue consumida segundos después en el pergamino levitado en el centro del claro.

La conexión con el pergamino se rompió y solo quedo flotando en el aire en medio del oscuro bosque antes de que un rayo de luz roja saliera disparado con fuerza del pergamino hacia el oscuro cielo, rompiéndose en miles de chispas que cayeron rodeando a todos los magos y brujas presentes en el claro del bosque.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción. Bellatrix tomo el pergamino y lo entrego a su Lord junto con una pluma de sangre.

Voldemort lo tomo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo plasmo su firma en el pergamino. La observo brillar intensamente antes de desaparecer y volver a aparecer rápidamente ahora en color rojo sangre. Levito el pergamino hacia el anciano junto a la pluma de sangre.

Dumbledore firmo el pergamino rápidamente y cuando su firma quedo asentada observo el pergamino y pluma deslizarse hacia Scrimgeour que repitió la acción. De la misma manera que Robards y Moody.

– Si todo está hecho, entonces no queda más que estar todos presentes el día que Potter sea entregado– dijo el ministro con voz seria– confió en que le dirás a tu alumno sobre la decisión tomada y no habrá problemas con su cooperación– dijo Scrimgeour mirando intensamente a Dumbledore.

– No habrá ningún problema con eso y de ser así entonces no quedara más que aturdirlo antes de que escape– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Voldemort apretó la mandíbula con ganas de torturar al bastardo por sus palabras, pero solo tenía que esperar. Dumbledore lo seguiría y entonces nadie se interpondría entre su venganza y él.

– Esperare el gran día– dijo Voldemort girándose hacia sus mortífagos– retírense.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Habían pasado 3 días desde que su padre le avisara que el contrato había sido firmado. Estaba nervioso, sentía que algo no estaba bien y se sentía muy inquieto, además de que su dolor de estómago y cabeza no lo dejaban desde el día que vio por última vez a su padre. Suspiro audiblemente y Draco se detuvo en mitad del pasillo haciendo que chocara contra él.

– ¿Qué suce…– Harry se interrumpió mirando a los pelirrojos que estaban frente a ellos– Oh, hola Charlie, Bill, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Harry saliendo tras la espalda de su novio.

– Bien Harry, gracias por preocuparte ¿y tú como estas? – pregunto Bill sonriente, acercándose al moreno.

– Bien, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza– dijo incomodo por la mirada fija de Draco.

– Bueno nosotros no los detenemos más, nos vemos después– dijo Charlie abrazando a Harry y deslizando un trozo de pergamino en su túnica– adiós chicos.

Draco tomo la mano de Harry y camino apresurado durante unos minutos.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – pregunto deteniéndose frente al moreno y cruzándose de brazos– a ese pelirrojo teñido si le dijiste, además no tienen por qué estarte abrazando. No me importa si te molestas pero si Sr. _Musculitos_ te vuelve a abrazar le cruciare el trasero hasta el olvido– gruño acorralando al moreno contra el pasillo.

– No te molestes Draco– pidió Harry deteniendo a su novio por los hombros– es solo que tu no preguntaste como me siento y como no es nada grave pues no le di importancia– explico encogiéndose de hombros– además sabes que Charlie me ve como un hermano, eres tú el que ve cosas donde no las hay.

– Pues si valora su vida mantendrá las manos alejadas de mi novio a menos que quiera que le corte las manos– dijo con una sonrisa sádica– ¿desde a qué hora te duele la cabeza? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

– Ahhhh– Harry miro el suelo retorciéndose los dedos, soltó un suspiro y miro a Draco– veras amor… ¿recuerdas la última vez que vimos a mi padre? – pregunto acariciando el cuello del rubio intentando distraerlo.

– No va a funcionar Harry– dijo Draco deshaciéndose del agarre de su novio– ¿desde _cuándo_ te duele la cabeza y porque no me habías dicho? – pregunto con voz amenazante.

– No te enojes amor…solo tien días, pero de verdad que no es nada grave– se apresuró a explicar al ver la mirada incrédula de su novio.

– ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras Harry! – exclamo Draco molesto alejándose del moreno– sino fuera por ese pelirrojo teñido ni siquiera hubiera sabido, ¿algo más que deba saber? – pregunto con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

Harry bajo la cabeza avergonzado y triste de que Draco estuviera enojado con él.

– También me duele el estómago y me siento muy cansado todo el tiempo, solo quiero dormir– resoplo enojado y levanto la mano hasta su ojo disimulando el gesto y se limpió la mejilla– no te había dicho nada porque solo es por el estrés, no sé nada de mi padre y estoy estresado– su voz sonaba nasal y solo quería desaparecer– de-debo ir al baño– dijo tartamudeando y salió corriendo dando vuelta en el primer pasillo.

Ni siquiera alzo la vista, solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo. A lo lejos escucho a Draco gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo, solo siguió corriendo. Al final entro rápido en el aula de pociones y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Sev chocando con el hombre en el camino.

– ¿Harry? – pregunto Severus sosteniendo al niño por los hombros y sorprendiéndose al ver su estado– ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

– Dr-Draco está enojado conmigo– dijo hipando y abrazándose a Severus– pero yo no le dije…porque no quería que se preocupara– dijo sollozando.

– Está bien, vamos a sentarnos mientras tomas un té y después me cuentas que sucedió para que te pueda ayudar– dijo conduciéndolo hacia un sofá frente al fuego.

Después de beber dos tazas de té Harry finalmente fue capaz de calmarse un poco.

– Te escucho– dijo Severus recargándose en el sofá.

– Desde el último fin de semana, el día que vi a mi padre…por la noche me dio un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero no le hice caso– dijo observando sus dedos– me acosté temprano y me levante sintiéndome peor…estaba mareado y tenía nauseas, creí que si tomaba un baño de agua caliente el dolor de cabeza se iría, pero no fue así– dijo suspirando– después de la primera clase el dolor se hizo más fuerte y yo creí que era porque todavía no almorzaba pero… después del almuerzo el dolor seguía y casi a la hora de la comida me empezó un dolor en el estómago y las náuseas regresaron– se removió incomodo– desde ese día no se me ha quitado ninguno de los dos y…ahora me siento cansado y tengo sueño todo el tiempo.

Severus lo observo fijamente, el chico se veía cansado y pálido. Suspirando se levantó y camino hacia sus habitaciones regresando con su maletín.

– Recuéstate un momento– dijo levantando su varita, murmuro un sencillo encantamiento diagnóstico y no arrojo nada– ¿algún síntoma más? – pregunto corriendo otra serie de hechizos.

– No, solo eso– dijo Harry preocupado– ¿hay algo mal?

– No, creo que todo está en orden– se levantó y le tendió una poción para el dolor– esto debe quitarte ambos dolores y si eso no funciona ven conmigo inmediatamente.

– Gracias Sev– dijo destapando el frasco.

– Asumo que el señor Malfoy se acaba de enterar de lo que pasa y por eso discutieron– dijo solo para corroborar.

Harry asintió avergonzado.

– Sé que estuvo mal, pero solo quería que no estuviera preocupado por mí– susurro decaído– intente explicárselo pero me empezó a gritar y yo…– se calló cuando su voz se quebró.

Severus alzo una ceja hacia el muchacho y se limitó a observarlo. Le diría al Lord que le enviara una carta para tranquilizarlo. Su comportamiento era extraño. Potter era molesto y retador, de ninguna manera lloraba por tonterías. Levanto la vista cuando su puerta se abrió violentamente y Draco entro con prisa mirando a los lados.

– Padrino, has visto…

– _¡Draco!_ – grito Harry levantándose.

– _¡Harry!_ – exclamo Draco acercándose a su moreno– perdón por no escucharte, de verdad lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa forma.

– Yo tampoco debí ocultarte lo que me pasaba, perdóname– dijo sollozando en su pecho.

– Estaré en mi armario de pociones por si me necesitan– dijo Severus saliendo de la sala con un suspiro.

– ¿Severus te dio algo para el dolor? ¿Sabe que tienes? – pregunto Draco conduciendo al moreno al sofá.

– Dice que no es nada y me dio una poción para el dolor, si no se quita volveré con él– dijo recostándose sobre el pecho de su Dragón.

– Entonces que te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación para que descanses. Nos saltaremos el resto de las clases y si te sientes mejor mañana entonces podrás asistir a clases– dijo ayudando al moreno a levantarse.

– Está bien– dijo Harry, feliz de que su novio ya no estuviera molesto con él.

Salieron rumbo a su habitación. En el pasillo Draco vio a Blaise y Theo.

– Theo, Blaise– llamo Draco acercándose a sus amigos– Harry y yo iremos a nuestra habitación a descansar, no se ha sentido bien, ¿pueden pasarnos las notas después? – pidió observando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

– No hay problema, estoy seguro que el profesor Snape estará de acuerdo en excusarlos de clase– dijo Theo sin dejar de mirar al moreno con el ceño fruncido– ¿está bien Draco? Parece como si fuera…

En ese momento Harry se giró rápidamente y vomito la poción que Sev le había dado. Sintió las manos de Draco en su espalda y alguien limpio el desastre que había hecho.

– Lo sien…– no termino, en su lugar se alejó de Draco y se inclinó de nuevo hacia el piso hasta que ya no pudo sacar nada– Draco, no me siento…bien, cr-creo que me…– todo se volvió negro de repente.

– _¡Harry!_ – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡¿Señor Potter?! ¡¿Qué le paso al Sr. Potter?! – pregunto Minerva acercándose rápidamente hacia los chicos en el suelo.

– Debo llevarlo a la enfermería, ha vomitado varias veces y ahora se desmayó– dijo Draco intentando controlar el pánico.

– Vamos, lo acompañare Sr. Malfoy– dijo Minerva siguiendo al joven– los demás a sus clases ahora mismo, en cuanto terminen podrán buscar al Sr. Malfoy y ver al Sr. Potter– ordeno, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería.

Theo y Blaise se quedaron observando a su amigo llevando a Harry.

– Esto no está bien– dijo Theo frunciendo el ceño– tendremos que convencer a Draco de que le envié una carta al Lord. Harry necesita ver un medimago.

Blaise asintió sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos alejarse.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

– Lo siento jóvenes, pero no encontré nada– dijo Madame Pomfrey revisando su pergamino con confusión– todo parece indicar que esta saludable Sr. Potter– dijo negando– pero no es normal que se haya desmayado dos veces en menos de 10 días y que este mareado y devolviendo el estómago tantas veces– se acercó con un pequeño frasco de cristal– los dolores de cabeza y de estómago tampoco me gustan. Tomare una muestra de sangre y la analizare inmediatamente– dijo aplicando una pomada en el interior de brazo y pinchándolo con una aguja para sacar un poco de sangre– los mandare a buscar en cuanto tenga los resultados, por ahora le recomiendo reposo Sr. Potter– dijo con severidad extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino– no lo quiero de regreso en la enfermería porque se desmayó de nuevo, o de lo contrario estará amarrado a la camilla hasta que decida que está sano– amenazo con las manos en las caderas.

Draco sonrió divertido pero no dijo nada. Tomo con delicadeza la mano de su novio y lo levanto de la cama.

– Esperaremos su mensaje Madame Pomfrey y muchas gracias– agradeció Draco saliendo de la enfermería con su novio.

Una hora más tarde Madame Pomfrey corría rápidamente por las escaleras rumbo a la oficina del director. En sus manos llevaba un vial con sangre y un pergamino. Llego a la gárgola y con voz temblorosa susurro la contraseña. Sin detenerse a tocar la puerta se entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta sorprendiendo al director en el proceso.

– ¿Qué le trae a mi oficina a esta hora Madame Pomfrey? Parece muy agitada– dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Madame Pomfrey respiraba entrecortadamente y se adelantó hacia el escritorio del director.

– Debo suponer…que no sabe que el Sr. Potter…ha tenido problemas de salud– dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto levantándose de su silla con brusquedad.

– Bueno, el Sr. Potter ha estado muy débil y…se ha desmayado varias veces– dijo apresuradamente– hoy llego a la enfermería desmayado y me dijo que llevaba 4 días con dolor de estómago y cabeza, ¡creí que usted estaba al tanto! – exclamo conmocionada.

– ¡Por supuesto que nadie me aviso! – dijo molesto– ¿lo han envenenado? – pregunto mirando el vial con sangre y sintiendo un repentino peso en el estómago.

– ¡No! – negó frenéticamente– los resultados de las muestras son… _increíbles_ Albus, estoy tan sorprendida– dijo con las manos temblando– aún no puedo creer lo que veo.

Dumbledore estaba tan impaciente que le arrebato el pergamino a la enfermera. Leyó rápidamente y se quedó en estado de shock al ver el resultado final.

– Esto no puede ser posible– susurro palideciendo peligrosamente al ver el diagnostico.

– Lo sé, yo también lo pensé, por eso volví a comprobar y el resultado fue exactamente el mismo– dijo todavía con aire incrédulo– es decir, _sé_ que eso es posible pero se requiere de un gran potencial mágico y…– se detuvo insegura.

– Necesito comprobar de nuevo los análisis, déjame la sangre– pidió con la mano extendida– no debes decirle absolutamente a nadie lo que descubriste, podría poner en riesgo la vida del Sr. Potter– dijo quemando el pergamino con los resultados– busca a Severus y dile que lo necesito en mi oficina inmediatamente– dijo despidiendo a la enfermera con brusquedad.

Madame Pomfrey asintió todavía conmocionada y salió rápidamente de la oficina en busca de Severus.

Dumbledore espero que la enfermera se alejara y guardando cuidadosamente el vial se giró hacia una esquina que tenía baratijas y lanzo un bombarda y cuantos hechizos destructivos se le ocurrieron.

– ¡Maldito niño! – gruño con ira– no tenía idea de que esto podía pasar, si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera accedido a entregarlo– se giró y golpeo la mesa con fuerza– ahora tengo que pensar cómo salir de esta. No puedo permitir que me quiten a Potter– agito su varita arreglando todo el desperfecto antes de que Severus tocara a la puerta.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Harry se dejó caer exhausto en la cama de su habitación. Cuando no escucho ningún sonido abrió un ojo y miro a Draco que lo observaba incómodo. Suspiro con cansancio y cerro de nuevo los ojos.

– Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y ahora he aprendido mi lección– dijo con voz cansada y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo– pero no puedo regresar el tiempo y deshacer lo que sucedió– trago saliva y se aclaró la garganta– me he disculpado por mi error, así que no sé qué hacer para que ya no estés molesto conmigo– levanto el brazo y miro directo a los ojos grises que lo miraban con seriedad.

– No volver a excluirme de tu vida podría ser un comienzo– replico Draco con ironía, se sentía molesto todavía pero más que nada, estaba enojado con él mismo porque no se había percatado de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su pareja y eso decía cosas muy malas sobre él, como que no merecía a Harry y no era capaz de cuidar de su novio.

– Está bien– dijo Harry cuidadosamente– cuando se trate de mi salud no volveré a dejarte en la oscuridad aunque crea que es insignificante.

Draco hizo una mueca por la cuidadosa redacción pero sabía que por el momento no podía presionar el tema.

– Creo que después de la forma en que te he fallado no tengo derecho a pedir más de ti– susurro derrotado.

– No me fallaste Draco– dijo Harry enderezándose con el ceño fruncido pero se arrepintió cuando un mareo lo golpeo mandándolo de regreso a la cama.

Draco se apresuró alarmado hacia la cama.

– ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que traiga a Severus? ¿Madame Pomfrey? – pregunto frenético.

– Estoy bien Draco– respiro Harry– solo necesito un momento para respirar bien– dijo tomando respiraciones profundas.

– Debes decirme cuando necesites ayuda o quieras que traiga ayuda– exigió, sin importarle que Harry se molestara.

– ¿Porque no te acuestas conmigo para que me sienta más cómodo?– pidió mirándolo con esperanza– quizás solo necesito descansar y relajarme por un tiempo.

Draco se apresuró a obedecer y con sumo cuidado ayudo a su moreno a meterse bajo las mantas para después seguirlo.

Harry se abrazó inmediatamente al rubio y suspiro con satisfacción cuando sintió los brazos rodearlo y apretarlo hacia un pecho firme.

– Descansa Harry– dijo Draco acariciando con cariño los cabellos rebeldes.

– Dray– susurro Harry presionando más la frente en el cálido cuello– ¿no se supone que después de una pelea hay sexo de reconciliación?

Las manos del rubio se congelaron unos segundos por la sorpresa y después soltó una risa divertida. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con diversión. Solo su Harry.

– Si esta fuera otra situación, diría que si– dijo divertido– pero cómo te sientes mal y podrías estar enfermo, no quisiera que hicieras esfuerzos y posiblemente mandarte de regreso a la enfermería– dijo con fingida inocencia, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar la espalda del chico en sus brazos.

Harry se estremeció por las caricias y se apretó más contra el cuerpo firme de Draco.

– No sería tanto esfuerzo si tú te encargaras de todo Dray– dijo mirándolo a los ojos y parpadeando con inocencia.

Draco ahogo un gemido ante la sugerencia.

– Eres muy travieso Harry– dijo mientras giraba a su compañero con la espalda en la cama– y como un niño travieso, tendré que castigarte.

Harry respiraba agitadamente y miraba con anticipación al hermoso hombre que se cernía sobre él.

– Tu solo relájate Harry– susurro Draco sobre su oreja, mordiéndola con suavidad y sacando gemidos necesitados de su compañero– me encargare de ti y después podrás dormir.

Harry asintió sin palabras y arqueo las caderas cuando Draco mordió la unión de su cuello y hombro.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción mientras desnudaba a su moreno. Esto se iba a tratar sobre Harry solamente. Detuvo las manos errantes de su compañero con una sonrisa.

– No será necesario que me desnudes cariño– susurro divertido– pero, considero que esto si será necesario– dijo con voz ronca mientras atrapaba las manos suaves y las dirigía hacia la cabecera de la cama, atándolas con magia.

Harry soltó un gemido ronco mientras se arqueaba. Movió los ojos nublados de placer hacia el rubio y jadeo intentando soltarse de sus ataduras.

– Te ves hermoso Harry– gimió Draco, devorándolo con los ojos– retorciéndote en cama con necesidad y anhelando mi toque– suspiro, deslizando una mano sobre el muslo del moreno, que sin perder el tiempo los separo con anticipación.

Draco sonrió complacido y se inclinó sobre los labios tentadores. Levanto la vista hacia los ojos verdes llenos de lujuria y se lanzó a su boca con avidez. Ambos gemidos fueron ahogados por los labios y lenguas que se movían intentando dominar.

Draco se separó para continuar un camino por su mejilla y deleitándose con la sensible piel de su cuello, dejando marcas a su paso y provocando más ruidos de su Harry.

Harry apretó las caderas contra el bulto en los pantalones de Draco y gimió mientras se retorcía, anhelando más.

– Necesito más Dray– jadeo forcejeando con las ataduras– necesito tocarte… _por favor, por favor_ – rogó arqueándose cuando Draco mordió su sensible pezón.

– Oh, no cariño– susurro Draco mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la piel expuesta– esta vez, solo te mantendrás quieto y tomaras el placer que te voy a dar– gimió suavemente mientras extendía los muslos del moreno y miraba la erección palpitante.

Harry soltó un grito ronco cuando sin previo aviso una boca caliente lo engullo completo. Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama y su cabeza se presionó con fuerza contra la almohada.

Draco chupo con avidez, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, gimiendo ante el sabor. Ver a Harry retorcerse sudado sobre la cama era un excelente afrodisíaco. Soltó la erección provocando un sonido obsceno y se acercó rápidamente al cajón en busca de lubricante. Se unto en los dedos y regreso a su anterior tarea antes de que su moreno reuniera el suficiente oxígeno para quejarse de la falta de estimulación.

Las estrellas estallaron detrás de sus ojos cuando esa boca caliente regreso acompañada de un par de dedos que se resbalaron sin vacilación en su entrada. Sus caderas se sacudieron con fuerza, intentando obtener más de ambas sensaciones, mientras tiraba con fuerza de sus manos atadas, buscando liberarse.

Draco movió sus dedos al ritmo de su boca y levanto la vista para ver a su Harry deshacerse en la cama. Los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba eran como música en sus oídos. Verlo así, hacia a su erección palpitar en sus pantalones en busca de atención. Ni siquiera se había tocado una vez y sentía que estaba en el borde. Sin poder ni querer detenerse por más tiempo se abrió los pantalones y saco su furiosa erección, no importándole que eso no estuviera en sus planes. Harry era demasiado irresistible como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sin previo aviso se enterró profundamente en el bienvenido calor, sacando un grito de placer de su pareja.

La cabeza de Harry giro cuando de repente se sintió lleno. Sabía que estaba demasiado cerca y las envestidas de Draco no ayudaron. Se dejó hacer y unos segundos después se vino sin tocarse.

El orgasmo de Draco lo arrollo cuando sintió a Harry venirse. Sus caderas continuaron su movimiento, buscando lo último de su placer antes de dejarse caer exhausto sobre su moreno.

– Eso fue increíble Dray– jadeo Harry intentando recuperar el aliento y luego frunció el ceño cuando sintió la ropa de su novio– ¿no te desvestiste? – pregunto asombrado.

Draco sonrió de lado.

– Esa última parte no estaba planeado cariño– jadeo mientras salía cuidadosamente de su interior.

Se limpió con un pase de varita y se cerró los pantalones. Después liberó las manos de su novio con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mirada incrédula.

– Quieres decir…que solo abriste los pantalones y…– el beso detuvo sus palabras.

– Exactamente– dijo Draco con suficiencia– y definitivamente planeo hacerlo de nuevo– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sonrojo sin decir nada y acepto cuando el rubio los acomodo bajo las mantas.

Draco lo abrazo a su pecho y respiro el perfume de su cabello.

– ¿Te sientes bien Harry? – pregunto preocupado– ¿no me excedí verdad?

– ¿Bromeas? – jadeo Harry escandalizado– eso fue jodidamente brillante– soltó un gemido bajo– definitivamente tendremos que hacer uso de las corbatas de Slytherin muy pronto.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y beso la cabeza azabache.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo– dijo con una sonrisa– ahora, a dormir joven, usted necesita descansar señor Riddle o lo llevare inmediatamente con la enfermera– amenazo con ligereza.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose ya a la deriva en el sueño. No estaba seguro, pero creyó haber escuchado un "te amo" susurrado.

 _ **SN**_

Severus estaba tenso, no le gustaba la sensación que tenía y Pomfrey diciéndole que el director lo buscaba urgentemente no ayudaba. Además se había negado a decirle nada sobre los resultados de Harry y tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba del hijo de su Lord.

Entro al ver que la puerta se abría sin siquiera tocar.

– Me mando a llamar Director– dijo con indiferencia.

– Severus hijo, creo que tenemos un problema– dijo bloqueando la puerta y centrándose en el hombre frente a él.

– ¿Y cuál podría ser ese problema? ¿Acaso Potter se las ha arreglado para hacer algo estúpido y temerario? – pregunto con molestia.

– Esta vez podría estar de acuerdo contigo Severus– respondió Dumbledore con cansancio– Poppy me ha avisado de los resultados del Sr. Potter– explico ante la ceja alzada de Severus– no podemos dejar que Voldemort se lleve a Potter – dijo apresurado.

Severus permaneció impasible, pero su corazón latía frenéticamente.

– Estaba en la creencia de que Potter sería entregado al Señor Oscuro pronto– dijo con cuidado– no veo porque debería haber un cambio de planes.

– No entiendes Severus, no podemos entregarlo…no después de enterarme de esto– dijo tendiéndole el pergamino que obtuvo del registro personal del muchacho.

Severus tomo el pergamino con aburrida expresión y leyó cuidadosamente. Palideció por completo cuando comprendió la información que leía.

– ¿Ahora entiendes porque no podemos entregarlo Severus? – pregunto Dumbledore con fingida preocupación.

– Director, supongo que está consciente de que si le dice al Señor Oscuro que no le entregara a Potter se desatara un infierno– dijo lo más indiferente que podía.

– Lo se hijo– dijo Dumbledore con pesar– pero de ninguna manera puedo dejar que Voldemort ponga sus manos en el hijo de Harry– explico paseándose por el despacho con inquietud– ese niño será demasiado poderoso para estar en manos de Voldemort.

Severus se quedó callado intentando hallar una forma de convencer a Dumbledore de lo contrario.

– Si lo que le preocupa es únicamente el bebé…– comenzó con indiferencia– le puedo asegurar que Potter no vivirá demasiado como para mostrar el embarazo.

– No podemos arriesgarnos Severus– replico Dumbledore alterado.

– Si me permite Director– comenzó con voz sedosa– creo que el curso de acción más seguro para todos seria que…entregue al señor Potter lo más pronto posible– vio la mirada alarmada de Dumbledore y continuo– yo estaré entre los mortífagos por órdenes del Señor Oscuro y…podría _asegurarme_ de que Potter no siga embarazado cuando el Señor Oscuro lo visite– termino, esperando la reacción del hombre ante él.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos.

– ¿Sabes que planea hacer con el chico? – pregunto perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Torturarlo hasta que se canse de jugar con el– replico Severus sin expresión.

Dumbledore asintió.

– Bien, todo sea por el Bien Común– dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio– ¿podrías _sugerir_ a Voldemort que ataque el castillo en dos días? – pidió con urgencia– me asegurare de que los padres de todos los estudiantes se encuentren en la escuela para una demostración sorpresa de un club de duelo– explico con los dedos cruzados sobre el escritorio– de esa manera me asegurare de que todos vean lo _cruel_ e _inhumano_ que es Voldemort.

Severus asintió rígidamente.

– Muy bien Severus, retírate– dijo levantándose– me asegurare que la Orden y el Ministro sepan que entregaremos al chico en dos días.

– Si me disculpa Director… ¿puedo saber que le dirá? – cuestiono con curiosidad.

– Les diré la verdad…que Voldemort planea atacar el castillo sin importar el contrato.

Severus asintió y sin decir nada salió apresuradamente de la oficina. Tenía que decirle al Lord, pero primero tenía que hablar con Harry y su ahijado.

– Confíen en Potter para complicarlo todo– murmuro bajo su aliento.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Nos leemos la próxima semana, saludos.


	46. Anticipación

_**Hola de nuevo! Les traigo la conti...espero que no me maten cuando el cap termine, se que lo deje en lo mas bueno, peroooo a mi favor** **diré** **que era mejor que tuvieran todo lo que iba a pasar en un solo cap ; ), actualizare el lunes para no hacerlos esperar hasta el** **miércoles** **; )**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 46: Anticipación**_

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Harry estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, disfrutando de su calidez y el latido de su corazón. No quería despertar, todavía no.

Se movió sobresaltado cuando escucho un siseo. Levanto la vista hacia el retrato de Salazar.

– _"Sally"_ – siseo Harry confundido.

Draco miro hacia Harry con igual confusión.

– _"Harry, no quería molestar, pero hay un profesor al otro lado del retrato que se ve muy inquieto_ – siseo preocupado– _lleva cerca de 10 minutos murmurando sobre cómo decirles sobre algo."_

– ¿Harry? – pregunto Draco inquieto y ligeramente excitado, mirando entre el retrato y su novio.

– Sally dice que hay un profesor al otro lado del retrato que quiere hablar con nosotros– explico con el ceño fruncido.

– Espera aquí bebé, veré quien es– dijo Draco levantándose– Oh, eres tu Sev, ¿Qué suce…– pero no termino antes de ser empujado a un lado por un Severus frenético.

– ¿Sev? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry asustado levantándose apresuradamente.

Severus los miro seriamente antes de volverse al retrato y pedirle que no permitiera que nadie más entrara. Espero el asentimiento del retrato y giro su mirada hacia los chicos que se encontraban a su espalda.

– Padrino, estas asustándonos– dijo Draco con preocupación– ¿estás bien?

– ¡¿ _Bien_?! – Pregunto Severus con los dientes apretados– no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte Draco– replico clavando los ojos en Harry.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, posicionándose frente a Harry.

– No seas estúpido Draco, no dañaría a Harry– dijo exasperado.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto con ceño fruncido.

– Tomen asiento– pidió Severus con un suspiro, cuando lo hicieron comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con rapidez– no hay tiempo para suavizar las cosas, así que seré breve– miro a Harry y dijo con seriedad– ya sé porque te has sentido así últimamente– suspiro pesadamente y dijo– estas embarazado Harry.

Harry se quedó mirando a la nada mientras oía una y otra vez la misma oración, como si estuviera escuchando a través del agua.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco estúpidamente.

– Harry está esperando un bebé– respondió Severus con más calma– y eso no es la preocupación más importante– dijo con inquietud.

Severus al ver que ambos chicos estaban en shock gruño con frustración.

– No hay tiempo para esto ahora– siguió hablando mientras se movía por toda la habitación, pero al ver que ninguno reaccionaba se acercó a Harry y lo sacudió con fuerza mientras gritaba– _¡Despierta!_

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y alejo a Severus de su pareja con rapidez.

– No dejare que lastimes a Harry– gruño sosteniendo a su moreno con sumo cuidado.

Harry no reacciono hasta que escucho a Salazar gritarle.

– _"¡Harry! Reacciona hijo"._

– _"Sally_ – _siseo conmocionado_ – _que voy a hacer ahora_ – _siseo asustado"._

Severus y Draco callaron al escuchar los siseos de los otros dos ocupantes.

– _"El castillo ya no es seguro para ti ni para tu pareja_ – explico Salazar con calma– _debes buscar la manera para salir de aquí antes de que Dumbledore lo sepa"._

– ¡Dumbledore! – exclamo Harry asustado mirando a Severus.

– Él lo sabe Harry– dijo Severus con resignación– él fue quien me lo dijo.

– ¡No! – exclamo horrorizado abrazando su abdomen.

– Tranquilo amor, no permitiré que nadie te toque– prometió Draco con firmeza.

– Ahora cálmense los dos– dijo Severus– Dumbledore planeaba quedarse contigo pero me las arregle para convencerlo de lo contrario– al ver las miradas esperanzadas continuo– planea obligar a tu padre para atacar el Colegio en dos días, pero no podemos dejar pasar tanto tiempo– explico apretándose el puente de la nariz– si recapacita sobre la situación no permitirá que te vayas de sus manos.

– No, no, no, no– replico frenético– me tengo que ir, tienes que decirle a mi padre que venga por mí– suplico, mirando a Severus con miedo.

– Eso haré Harry, pero lo mejor sería si todo sucede mañana mismo– respondió Severus.

– Confía en Sev, Harry– hablo Draco con suavidad, tomando al moreno de los hombros– él le dirá todo a Tom y entonces el vendrá por nosotros– calmo Draco sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¡No! – exclamo Harry asombrando a los dos.

– ¿No? – pregunto Draco confundido retirando sus manos.

– No Draco– dijo Harry negando suavemente– prefiero decirle a mi padre la noticia yo mismo– explico mirando a su Dragón.

Draco descanso una mano sobre las de Harry con amor.

– Está bien amor, se hará como tú digas– dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

– De acuerdo, se hará como dicen pero el Señor Oscuro tiene que saber todo antes de que este día termine– ordenó con frustración– y dile que se aparezca al caer la tarde– dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry se volvió y abrazo a Draco con fuerza.

– Perdón, perdón, perdón– dijo perdiendo la lucha contra las lágrimas.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte Harry– respondió Draco con amor– los dos sabíamos que esto era una posibilidad y sé que este no es el momento adecuado pero… _¡estoy feliz Harry!_ – exclamo con una sonrisa– mírame– levanto su barbilla para mirar sus ojos verdes– estoy estúpidamente feliz por la noticia.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.

– Por supuesto amor– aseguro Draco besando sus labios llenos– un bebé tuyo y mío es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

– _¡Oh Merlín!_ – exclamo Harry separándose de un confundido rubio– _¡estoy embarazado!_ – exclamo frenético y miro a Draco asustado– padre va a matarme– gimió enterrando la cara entre las manos.

– No amor, estoy seguro que Tom estará feliz como nosotros– dijo Draco con poca convicción, tragando saliva con fuerza.

– No podemos decírselo por carta o entonces estará más molesto– dijo Harry caminando por la habitación– lo mejor será que mañana que nos lleve con él a la mansión le demos la noticia.

– _"Puede que sea lo mejor, pequeña serpiente"_ – siseo Salazar pensativo.

 _ *****SN*****_

Severus estaba intentando relajarse con un vaso de whisky de fuego cuando empezaron a aporrear su puerta con fuerza. Se levantó rápidamente y saco su varita. Cuando abrió fue empujado con fuerza por un par de pelirrojos.

– Necesitamos decirte algo Snape– dijo Bill con nerviosismo.

– Harry está en peligro– susurro Charlie asustado.

– Dumbledore acaba de decirnos que Voldemort atacara en dos días y se llevara a Harry– continuo Bill agarrando la túnica del profesor de pociones.

Severus se deshizo del agarre de muerte y coloco una barrera en sus habitaciones.

– Muy bien, que les dijo Dumbledore– pidió Severus con cansancio.

– No mucho, solo que el Señor Oscuro se llevara a Harry– explico Charlie alterado– aún no sabemos porque cambio de planes, pero debemos hacer algo para salvar a Harry.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración.

– Escuchen– pidió con calma– ¿confían en sus hermanos gemelos? – ante el asentimiento continuo– entonces no se preocupen por Harry, el estará bien– prometió.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – exclamo Bill frenético.

– Que sus hermanos conocen toda la verdad y saben que Harry no está en peligro– levanto la mano con molestia cuando los vio abrir la boca– solo les diré que Harry estará a salvo y que…el Señor Oscuro atacara mañana al caer la tarde _pero_ – enfatizo– nadie y mucho menos Dumbledore puede saber. Ahora…les pido de favor que le digan a Fred y George Weasley lo que está pasando.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

– ¿Algo más que sepan?

– No, solo que Minerva ya ha enviado invitaciones a todos los padres junto con un traslador– dijo Charlie.

– ¿Saben a qué hora llegaran?

– Los trasladores están programados para llegar cada 5 minutos a partir de las 10:00 am.

– Perfecto, ahora pueden retirarse y díganle a sus hermanos que los únicos que pueden saber son el Sr. Nott y el Sr. Zabini.

Cuando se volvió a quedar solo decidió que antes de medianoche le enviaría una nota al Lord, solo para recordarle la hora y aconsejarle que solo el circulo interno este presente.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Draco observaba de reojo a Harry mientras se preparaban para la cama después de haber enviado una lechuza a Tom. La noticia de que estaba embarazado todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sus ojos se dirigieron asombrados hacia el abdomen plano mientras su mente le proporcionaba imágenes vividas de su Harry con una enorme barriga y la sonrisa tonta que se había extendido por toda su cara se borró de golpe cuando la pasta de dientes tomo el camino equivocado, quemando su garganta y provocándole tos.

Harry miro hacia Draco con la preocupación en sus rasgos.

– ¿Todo bien Dray? – pregunto preocupado.

Draco asintió después de escupir la pasta y enjuagarse la boca.

– ¿Estás listo para la cama? – pregunto mientras sus ojos se desviaban sin su permiso hacia el estómago de su Harry.

– Si– asintió Harry sin percatarse de la mirada penetrante.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la cama y se metieron bajo las mantas. Harry se acurruco inmediatamente en el pecho de Draco y enterró la nariz en el cuello, inspirando el dulce olor calmante de su Draco.

– Estas muy callado– susurro Harry sin moverse– ¿estás…estas seguro que no estas molesto? – pregunto indeciso.

Draco frunció el ceño y detuvo las caricias sobre el cabello azabache.

– Claro que no estoy molesto Harry– susurro a cambio– creo que solo sigo en shock y cada vez que miro tu estomago una sonrisa asombrada aparece en mi rostro– dijo con incredulidad– creo que sabíamos que esto era una posibilidad por el hecho de que tu papá es un portador pero…– sonrió estúpidamente y no le importo, reanudo las suaves caricias y continuo– saber que ahora es una realidad…quiero decir– susurro emocionado mientras volcaba a su Harry sobre la espalda y se levantaba sobre un brazo– saber que en este momento, una vida se está formando aquí– susurro con reverencia mientras colocaba una mano con suavidad sobre el bajo vientre– un bebé, un bebé tuyo y mío– dijo asombrado– _creo que es completamente asombroso_ – miro los ojos verdes que lo observaban con atención– creo que no entiendes lo asombroso que es cariño– dijo con diversión.

– Es solo que…no siento nada diferente en mi– dijo Harry en voz baja, intentando explicarse– nada se mueve dentro de mí– miro brevemente a los divertidos ojos grises– no siento que haya algo dentro de mi estómago– frunció el ceño– ¿no se supone que debería sentir algo diferente Dray?– pregunto con aprehensión.

Draco negó suavemente y acaricio la pálida mejilla de su hermoso novio, intentando calmarlo con el gesto.

– Es demasiado pronto para sentir o ver un cambio cariño– calmo con dulzura y luego frunció el ceño con preocupación– pero, ¿no estas molesto verdad? Quiero decir… ¿Sí quieres a nuestro bebé? – pregunto con incertidumbre.

– ¡Por supuesto! – jadeo Harry asombrado– no tienes que preguntarlo– jalo a su Dragón del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente– saber que viene un pequeño Dragón con ojos grises y cabello rubio…– susurro con ternura mientras veía con la mirada perdida sobre el hombro de su compañero .

– Podría tener tus ojos Harry– proporciono Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry jadeo, mirando a Draco con los ojos abiertos en asombro.

– Sería un bebé hermoso– susurro Harry, perdido en visiones de un bebé con tiernos ojos verdes.

– Tan hermoso como tú– susurro Draco, besando los labios llenos con ternura– te amo Harry– dijo Draco con seguridad– me has dado el regalo más perfecto– suspiro tocando el abdomen plano.

– Sera nuestro regalo Dray– respondió Harry a cambio, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios– y también te amaremos.

Draco sonrió complacido y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Jalo en sus brazos al moreno y lo mantuvo contra su pecho, simplemente absorbiendo el calor y el olor de la persona que amaba entre sus brazos.

– Duerme Harry, debes descansar– beso su cabello con ternura– Tom nos sacara mañana y podrás estar a salvo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y bostezo un _buenas noches_ antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Draco se quedó unos minutos más despierto, su mente girando hacia su nuevo futuro. Se quedo dormido tiempo después, con imágenes de un Harry embarazado y un hermoso niño moreno de ojos grises.

 _ *****TR*****_

Tom estaba ocupado con su papeleo habitual. Había estado en su despacho desde el almuerzo y ya estaba cansado. Cuando estaba por guardar sus cosas un elfo apareció entregándole un sobre.

– Si es todo retírate– dijo con voz aburrida.

Inspecciono el sobre y frunció el ceño al ver la letra aún más desordenada de su hijo. Abrió el sobre y palideció al leer su contenido.

 _Padre,_

 _No hay tiempo para explicar todo, pero sucedió algo importante que hizo que los planes se aceleraran. Severus nos avisó que Dumbledore está dudando sobre entregarme a ti en unos días, así que Sev lo convenció de hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Sé que esto es muy confuso y todo tiene su explicación…pero le pedí a Severus que me permitiera explicarlo en persona. Lo haré padre, lo prometo. Pero ahora lo más importante es que Dumbledore envió a Severus para asegurarse de que atacaras Hogwarts en dos días. Todos los padres estarán presentes, junto con la Orden y el ministro. Llegaran mañana temprano según lo que informaron a Sev, por eso es importante que ataques mañana por la tarde. Severus me dijo que llegaras al caer la tarde solo con el círculo interno._

 _Sé que no es mucha información pero confía en mí por favor. No ataques a menos que lo hagan primero, solo ven por mí y mis amigos. Si todo sale bien te veré mañana._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu hijo._

Tom releyó la carta y estuvo tentado de comunicarse con Severus pero ya era casi media noche y tenía una reunión de mortífagos que tener.

Con esa decisión en mente decidió que se pondría en contacto con Severus por la mañana.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

El sol encontró a Draco y Harry abrazados sobre la cama, profundamente dormidos. Eso fue hasta que aporrearon su entrada frenéticamente. Ambos saltaron ante el ruido y Harry miro a Draco con miedo.

– Tranquilo amor, han de ser los chicos.

Draco se levantó y abrió el retrato para ver a Theo y Blaise asustados.

– Draco, ¿puedes explicar lo que está sucediendo? – pidió Theo entrando detrás de Blaise.

– Fred y George acaban de decirnos que el Lord atacara Hogwarts hoy– dijo Blaise asustado.

Harry se acercó a Draco y tomo su mano con fuerza.

– Ayer nos enteramos de algo importante y es urgente que padre nos saque a todos de aquí– dijo Harry con preocupación.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Blaise mirando de uno a otro.

– Severus nos dijo porque Harry ha estado sintiéndose mal…no– interrumpió– no es grave pero es necesario salir del castillo cuanto antes– trato de explicar Draco.

– ¿Saben que lo que dicen es confuso verdad? – pregunto Theo confundido.

– Lo sabemos y prometo que les explicaremos todo pero por ahora solo les pido que confíen en nosotros– suplico Harry mirándolos.

– Solo un favor más, díganle a Fred y George lo mismo y que por favor se aseguren de que los otros chicos no se entrometan– pidió Draco.

Ambos chicos asintieron y tras despedirse salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Fuera de las salas comunes era un hervidero de actividad. Los alumnos habían sido notificados durante la cena sobre el Club de Duelo que se celebraría el siguiente día y los padres de los alumnos empezarían a llegar en media hora; motivo por el cual todas las clases se cancelarían a partir de las 9:30 am. Todos los estudiantes se reunirían en el campo de Quidditch para esperar a sus padres.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Draco y Harry se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch 10 minutos antes de las 10:00 am y se quedaron en las gradas de Slytherin en silencio. Observaron como el campo se fue llenando de más alumnos y profesores; hasta que a las 10:00 en punto llegaron múltiples trasladores. Los profesores se apresuraban a anunciar al estudiante que bajaría por sus padres.

Este proceso siguió durante una hora, cada 5 minutos llegarían más trasladores con más padres. Dos horas y media después llego el matrimonio Malfoy y Draco bajo de la mano de Harry para saludar y dirigir a sus padres a sus asientos.

Cuando fue el turno de los Weasley se armó un escándalo cuando el Director les pidió a Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter que bajaran por los señores Weasley.

Harry se quedó en shock unos segundos antes de gruñir de indignación sin moverse de su lugar.

– Señor Harry Potter se le pide nuevamente que baje a dirigir a los invitados a sus lugares– pidió el Director amablemente.

Harry miro con angustia a su Dragón.

Lucius observo la escena frente a él y sin más preámbulos se levantó de las gradas lanzando un _Sonorus_.

– Con todo respeto Director, pero la pareja de mi hijo no desea participar en esto. Es más que claro que el matrimonio Weasley no son sus padres…estoy seguro que muchos encontraran como un insulto que quieran tomar el lugar que le corresponde a la familia Potter– explico con voz sedosa y ligeramente burlona.

Los murmullos de indignación explotaron por todo el campo y la señora Weasley salió llorando seguido de cerca por su esposo e hijo.

– Oh, triste decisión querido Harry– expreso Dumbledore con tristeza– ellos te han tenido en su casa sin ninguna razón y ahora…bueno esa es tu decisión.

– Harry agradece su apoyo durante el tiempo que lo acogieron pero…como su hijo Ronald Weasley ha hecho perfectamente claro…Harry ya no es bienvenido en su familia– replico Lucius sin perder el control, provocando más murmullos indignados entre los estudiantes que no sabían porque había terminado la amistad del trío de oro– su lugar ahora pertenece junto a su pareja y su familia– termino Lucius con suavidad.

Después de eso no le quedó más remedio a Dumbledore que terminar cuanto antes la escena que estaban mostrando ante todos.

– Muy bien, terminemos con los últimos padres.

Media hora después todos salían rumbo al castillo conversando con su familia. Todos tenían libertad para mostrar a su familia el Castillo, sin embargo los Slytherin y sus padres se dirigieron hacia la sala común.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Harry siguió al resto, nunca soltando la mano de su novio. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro y el retrato estaba cerrado, Harry se lanzó a Lucius y lo abrazo con fuerza.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias– susurro.

– No tienes que agradecer Harry– dijo Lucius con suavidad– tú ya no perteneces a su lado… perteneces al nuestro.

Cuando la pareja de su hijo se tranquilizó se paró en el centro y hablo con autoridad.

– Estoy seguro que muchos ya sabrán cual es el motivo por el que estamos aquí– comenzó– antes de que comiencen a preguntarse los demás que sucede…solo les diré que el Señor Oscuro vendrá hoy a Hogwarts para llevarse con él a aquellos que son fieles a él y a su causa– espero unos segundos a que los murmullos terminaran– esto será por medio de un ataque sorpresa, en donde tomara a Harry Potter– dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro– solo han sido avisados porque el Señor Oscuro no quiere escenas…se me ha ordenado que los mantenga en las mazmorras junto a sus hijos hasta la comida– miro a todos y sonrió– disfruten su tiempo.

Con eso se giró a su familia y le pidió a su hijo que los llevara a una habitación para hablar en privado.

Cuando el retrato de Salazar se cerró, Lucius transfiguro un sofá para sentarse con su ex esposa.

– Harry querido, ¿pueden explicar que está sucediendo? – pregunto Narcissa amablemente.

Harry se froto las palmas, nervioso y miro de reojo a Draco.

– Verán… ayer Sev vino a vernos y nos dio una noticia…– miro a Draco vacilante.

– Padre, Madre– empezó Draco pasando una mano por la cintura de su novio─ mi padrino nos dio una noticia importante pero…de la manera más respetuosa les pido que no hagan preguntas ahora…– levanto la mano para calmar a su padre– les diremos todo, pero queremos decírselo con Tom presente.

– Por favor– suplico Harry– sabrán todo hoy por la noche.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron con incertidumbre pero asintieron.

– Lucius– llamo Harry con timidez– ¿cómo esta Remus? ¿Es feliz?

Lucius sonrió de lado.

– Intento todo lo posible hacerlo feliz Harry– respondió aun con una sonrisa– parece que hasta ahora lo he logrado.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha y cambio su mirada a la bella rubia a su lado.

– ¿Y tú Narcissa? ¿Has encontrado alguien que te llame la atención? – pregunto con inocencia y volteo los ojos ante el gemido de su novio.

– ¿Harry podemos dejar de hablar de la vida amorosa de mis padres? – pregunto con un gemido angustiado.

– Tu madre tiene derecho a encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz también Draco– replico cruzando los brazos.

– Lo se cariño pero no es necesario que busques pareja para mi madre – miro a sus padres en suplica y se encontró con sonrisas gemelas– estoy seguro que madre puede arreglárselas sola– dijo suplicante.

– Solo estoy preguntado, no sé porque tanto drama– dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– Esta bien, eso quiere decir que cuando tu papá regrese, puedo preguntarle si Tom lo esta tratando _bien_ – dijo con inocencia.

Harry se volvió verde y miro a Draco escandalizado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo horrorizado– no te atrevas a preguntar tal cosa sobre mis padres– advirtió.

– Exactamente mi punto– replico con los brazos cruzados.

Lucius y Narcissa solo rieron suavemente ante los juegos de los chicos.

Después de eso pasaron la tarde platicando con los demás invitados. La hora de la comida llego y se fue sin ningún incidente. Estaban todos en la sala común cuando lo sintieron.

Un temblor recorrió el castillo cimbrando los cimientos. Harry, que había estado nervioso todo el día por fin se relajó y sonriendo ampliamente beso a su Dragón.

Segundos después escucharon la voz de la profesora McGonagall pidiéndoles a todos que se reunieran inmediatamente en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

 **No me maten por favor! El lunes a este hora estará el siguiente cap ; D**

 **Linda semana a todos!**


	47. ¿¡Embarazado?

_**Holis! Lo prometido es deuda : D** **así** **que** **aquí** **esta la** **continuación** **: D espero que les guste : ) ufff que nervios!**_

 _ **Repuestas para:**_

 _ **Nancy: Jajajaja si soy mala : P pero el suspenso en bueno, de lo contrario, todo seria muy aburrido muajaja muajaja. Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer ; )**_

 _ **Guest: Ahhh** **estuvo** **bien el cap o a que te** **referías** **con bien? 0.0 no** **entendí** **jejeje**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 47:**_ **¿¡Embarazado!?**

 _ **LV**_

Voldemort se apareció en los límites del Castillo, seguido por su círculo interno y _algunos_ refuerzos.

– Recuerden…no ataquen más que para defenderse, nadie será lastimado gravemente.

Se escuchó un coro de _"Si, mi señor"._

Voldemort levanto su varita y a su señal todos atacaron las barreras.

– Cuando las protecciones caigan todos se aparecerán en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **AD**_

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina planificando los acontecimientos del próximo día cuando sintió las protecciones del Castillo vibrar.

Se levantó de un salto y miro hacia el Bosque Prohibido para ver cerca de 200 mortífagos asaltando las protecciones del Colegio. Maldijo bajo su aliento, esto no tenía que estar pasando. Salió rápidamente y encontró a Minerva en las escaleras.

– ¡Director, el castillo está bajo ataque! – exclamo frenética– tenemos que detenerlo, hay padres y niños aquí.

– Lo se Minerva– dijo caminando rápido– debemos entregar al Sr. Potter si queremos detener el ataque.

– _¡Pero Albus! ¡Es solo un niño!_ – replico Minerva asustada– ya no estoy tan segura sobre esto.

– No hay vuelta atrás Minerva, todos accedimos– replico con dureza– avisa a todos que los quiero en el Gran Comedor _ahora._

Dejo a Minerva y siguió su camino hasta encontrar a los hermanos Weasley.

– Charlie necesito que entres a mi oficina y te comuniques por _flu_ al ministerio…diles que Voldemort está atacando Hogwarts ahora y después comunica a la Orden del Fénix– ignoro al pelirrojo que asentía y miro con seriedad a su hermano– Bill, tú serás el encargado de encontrar a Harry; no te separes de él y cuando el momento llegue, lo traerás a mí– advirtió mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

– Director, no creo que…

– ¡No me importa lo que crean, harás lo que te diga! – grito enfurecido.

Bill apretó los dientes y corrió a las mazmorras. Estaba harto del Director, sino fuera porque sus hermanos y Severus le habían asegurado que Harry estaría bien, le mostraría al Director porque Bill era el mejor en maldiciones.

 _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

Harry caminaba frenético hacia el Gran Comedor seguido por Draco y sus padres, intentando controlar su alocado corazón. A lo lejos escucho su nombre ser gritado y se volvió chocando con un padre que corría en sentido contrario.

– ¡Harry! – exclamo Draco sosteniendo a su novio con firmeza– tienes que tener cuidado bebé– regaño suavemente.

– Oh, lo siento Draco– susurro asustado.

– Harry que bueno que te encuentro– jadeo Bill asustado mirando de reojo a los Malfoy– el Castillo está siendo atacado por Tu-Sabes-Quien– susurro apresurado– Dumbledore quiere que te lleve a él para que pueda entregarte cuando sea el momento.

– Bill, no te preocupes– aseguro Harry– todo saldrá bien, tienes que confiar en mi– sostuvo la mano de Draco y continuo– tenemos un plan.

– Harry, no creo que sea conveniente– replico inseguro– porque no mejor buscamos la forma de sacarte de aquí…

– Saldré de aquí Bill– Harry sacudió la cabeza y poso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Bill con suavidad– si de verdad confías en mi entonces deja que las cosas sucedan…yo saldré de aquí con Voldemort y todo estará bien.

Bill gruño y se jalo el cabello en frustración pero asintió a regañadientes.

– Vamos, tengo órdenes de llevarte al Gran Comedor– dijo mirando de reojo a los Malfoy que observaban el intercambio con indiferencia.

Harry y los demás lo siguieron en silencio. Justo cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix hicieron su aparición. A lo lejos vio a sus amigos correr hacia él con varitas listas.

– _¡Todos guarden silencio!_ – anuncio Dumbledore levantando la voz– Padres, por favor no se separen de sus hijos y todos permanezcan dentro del Gran Comedor– cuando todo lo que quedaba eran murmullos, continuo– ahora…como se habrán dado cuenta estamos bajo ataque…un despiadado y cruel mago llamado Voldemort está atacando nuestro Colegio– explico, deleitándose con el miedo que sacudía a los magos y brujas– desgraciadamente es un ser sin corazón que no se detendrá ante nada– los murmullos asustados crecieron– pero no se preocupen…el ministro– señalo a Scrimgeour– ha accedido a prestarnos su ayuda y el cuartel de aurores está presente– señalo a los adultos con túnicas ciruela– también la Orden del Fénix está apoyando contra este ataque– observo a todos con seriedad y dijo– sé que es difícil pero les pediré que no ataquen a menos que ellos lo hagan primero, todos manténganse fuera de peligro y nosotros arreglaremos…

Mientras Dumbledore seguía con su aburrido discurso, Harry se comunicó con la magia del Colegio y le pidió que bajara las protecciones.

Unos segundos después múltiples cracks se escucharon y mortífagos comenzaron a aparecerse por todo el Gran Comedor mezclándose con los alumnos y padres.

En medio del caos Harry alcanzo a ver a su padre apareciendo en frente de la mesa de profesores. Harry se mordió los labios con diversión al ver que su padre aparecía como Voldemort y no como Tom.

– Tom. Quisiera decir que me da gusto verte…pero estas amenazando a mis estudiantes– hablo Dumbledore con decepción, callando con eficacia el caos que había alrededor.

– Dumbledore– siseo Voldemort– no vine aquí para pelear– continuo mirando hacia el viejo tonto– _sssolo_ vine por lo que me _pertenessce_ – siseo, buscando con la mirada a su hijo y asegurándose que estuviera bien _._

Dumbledore miro a todos a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada al chico, que estaba parado frente a los Malfoy con la varita desenfundada y en posición de ataque.

– Tom, tienes que entender que esto no es fácil– dijo Dumbledore con tristeza– hoy todo el mundo mágico hará un enorme sacrificio– comenzó con dramatismo– y lo menos que podríamos aceptar de ti seria la paz del mundo má…

– Hablamos de eso Dumbledore– interrumpió Voldemort con molestia– mientras obtenga lo que vine a buscar no atacare a nadie…a menos claro que ellos ataquen primero– advirtió con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Los susurros aterrorizados comenzaron a aumentar y Dumbledore tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, Tom se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil.

– Está bien Tom, tu ganas– dijo abatido– Hoy, el mundo mágico se vestirá de luto por nuestro querido Salvador– anuncio Dumbledore con pesar– Hoy, el enorme sacrificio de _Harry Potter_ salvara a todos de la crueldad de Voldemort– jadeos horrorizados de _"no", "no puede ser", "sacrificaran a Potter"_ se levantaron con fuerza– estoy seguro que nuestro Harry entenderá que su vida a cambio de la paz del mundo es algo por lo que vale la pena sacrificarse.

Harry se puso rígido, con la conmoción y traición escrito por toda su cara. Bajo su varita fingiendo derrota.

Voldemort observo la conmoción, horror y esperanza de todos a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de asco.

Dentro del alboroto nadie se dio cuenta de que Rita Skeeter aparecía con un fotógrafo a su lado.

 _– Entréguenme a Potter y los dejare en paz– susurro Voldemort mirando en advertencia a los niños que podía ver reuniéndose para luchar– entréguenme a Potter y los dejare vivir… de lo contrario, matare a cada niño, mujer y hombre que se atreva a desafiarme– siseo con frialdad. *******_

Harry observo con tristeza y decepción como todos se hacían a un lado durante el discurso de su padre.

 _– ¡No!_ – gritaron varias voces a la vez.

Se giró conmocionado cuando varias voces negaron y de repente estaba rodeado de casi todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, junto con sus amigos y pareja.

– Queridos míos, sé que es difícil de comprender pero esto es por el Bien Común– comenzó Dumbledore con tristeza– todos honraremos el enorme sacrificio de Harry y…

– _¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!_ – grito Neville con horror– _¡está hablando de sacrificar a un adolescente!_ – grito enojado– Harry ha sido el mejor amigo que he conocido, leal y valiente y me niego a entregarlo a cambio de nada…– miro con asco a los Weasley– _¡todos ustedes deberían sentir vergüenza!_ – grito con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la multitud– esta no es la guerra de Harry, es la guerra de _todos,_ pero son demasiado cobardes para luchar por sus miserables vidas – termino jadeando.

Dumbledore maldijo entre dientes al ver más estudiantes unirse al lado de Potter.

Tom observaba fascinado el despliegue de coraje del joven frente a él. Los planes corrían por su cabeza, sería un excelente activo para su causa, si tan solo Harry pudiera convencerlo de que lo apoyara. Fue distraído de sus malvados planes cuando otra persona hablo.

– Harry, si de alguna manera agradeces por todo el tiempo que fuiste bienvenido en nuestra familia…lo menos que puedes hacer es entregarte para salvarnos– hablo Molly Weasley con firmeza.

Susurros horrorizados explotaron de la multitud.

Tom apretó varita con fuerza.

– _¡¿Agradecerles?!_ – exclamo con indignación Harry, saliendo de su mutismo y abriéndose paso por sus amigos– no fue por la bondad de su corazón que me tuvieron en su casa– escupió con odio– ¿creen que no investigue los movimientos de mi bóveda? – pregunto con dolor mirando a la matriarca Weasley que había palidecido– _cada año_ desde que conocí a su _despreciable_ hijo– escupió clavándole la vista a un Ronald Weasley rojo de coraje y vergüenza– han sacado dinero de mi bóveda…así que perdóneme si no tengo _nada_ que agradecerle– replico con sarcasmo– porque he pagado con creces cada día que he pasado con su familia– se acercó a la señora Weasley y gruño– pero en este momento se terminó el tonto Potter– miro a los niños y señores Weasley y sonrió– esperen la demanda de mi administrador de cuentas de Gringotts– dijo lo último mirando de reojo al Director que lo observaba sorprendido.

Tom apretó los dientes con rabia. No solo se habían atrevido a hacerle daño a su hijo, sino que también le habían robado. Los mataría y los mataría lentamente por todo el dolor que le estaban causando a su hijo.

– _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Molly?!_ – exclamo horrorizado el señor Weasley mientras enfrentaba a su esposa– creí que comprendías que la familia era más importante que el dinero– dijo con decepción mientras miraba a sus hijos pequeños– y no solo actuaste a mis espaldas, también contagiaste con tu ambición a mis hijos– dijo con pesar mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Ante los murmullos de inquietud y horror de la multitud, Ron se giró lívido hacia el otro chico.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – pregunto indignado– no te permitiré que le hables de esa mane…

– _¡Me atrevo!_ Con que cara hablas Weasley– gruño Harry– _fingiste_ ser mi amigo por dinero y fama…pero no te conformaste con eso, quisiste destrozar la poca felicidad que tenía– se acercó y le grito en la cara– _¡casi mataste a mi pareja!_ – espero a que la gente reaccionara a su acusación y se giró hacia la niña temblorosa a su lado– _¡y tú!_ ¡Te atreviste a drogarme con una poción de lujuria cuando creía que de verdad querías mi amistad!– grito enfurecido a una Hermione asustada– eras mi amiga Hermione y hubiera dado mi vida por ti– dijo con cansancio mientras miraba con profunda tristeza a la chica que lloraba frente a él.

– _Harry_ – sollozo intentando acercarse pero solo fue rechazada.

– Aléjate de mí Hermione y nunca te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino– advirtió alejándose de la chica.

– _¡Hermione! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?_ – pregunto horrorizada la señora Granger.

Hermione intento acercarse a su madre mientras sollozaba histéricamente.

– Esta no es la hija que crié– dijo el señor Granger con firmeza– utilizaste y drogaste a quien jurabas era tu mejor amigo– dijo con vergüenza– le diste la espalda a la primera persona que te tendió la mano en este nuevo mundo y te trato como un igual– se alejó de su hija y tomo a su esposa en brazos– no te reconozco.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo llorando y suplicando mientras veía a sus padres alejarse de ella con vergüenza.

– Harry mi muchacho– interrumpió Dumbledore con creciente inquietud al escuchar los jadeos horrorizados– todos esos fueron errores imperdonables pero sin duda entenderás…

– No, Harry no lo entenderá y tampoco lo entregaremos– gruñeron Fred y George colocándose tras Harry.

– Parece que todo se te está saliendo de las manos Dumbledore– dijo Voldemort burlón– no sabía que esto sería tan entretenido, pero no se equivoquen– se acercó a Harry y le hizo una mueca de desprecio– Potter me pertenece ahora, su _querido_ Director firmo un contrato junto con su Orden y el Ministro para entregarme a Potter– siseo complacido.

 _– ¡¿Qué?!_ – gritaron padres y estudiantes por igual.

– Mi nieto tiene mi apoyo– dijo Augusta Longbottom saliendo detrás de los aurores– y Dumbledore…deberías avergonzarte por entregar a un niño como carnada– dijo enfurecida caminando hacia su nieto y lanzando una furibunda mirada hacia el viejo– me das asco, no puedo creer que mi nieto haya tenido más valentía para luchar que todos ustedes juntos.

Las voces aireadas se levantaron y Voldemort ondeo su varita con fuerza, callando efectivamente a todos.

– No me interesa– siseo aterrorizando a la multitud– Potter es mío y nadie lo puede evitar– gruño molesto– ¿alguien más desea apoyar a su querido salvador? – pregunto con burla.

Harry observo atónito como todo el ED (menos Ron, Hermione y Ginny) junto a sus padres se unía a Harry, algunos aurores entre ellos Kingsley y Tonks, junto a sus padres Andrómeda y Ted se acercaban a Harry. Hestia Jones sorprendió a Dumbledore al dejar su lado y acercarse al joven mago.

– _Andy_ – vino el jadeo ahogado de Narcissa Black cuando vio a su hermana apoyar a Harry.

Andrómeda giro con una mirada altiva hacia su hermana y vacilo unos segundos antes de darle la espalda.

– ¡Fred! ¡George! – exclamo Molly enojada– vengan aquí ahora mismo _¡es una orden!_

– No madre– respondió Fred con tristeza.

– Nuestra lealtad esta con Harry y si hemos de morir será a su lado– contesto George con firmeza.

– _¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreven?_ – pregunto escandalizada– Bill, trae a tus hermanos– ordeno con las manos en las caderas.

– Lo siento madre, pero Charlie y yo apoyaremos a Harry…y no te molestes con Fleur– dijo negando con la cabeza– ella se unirá a mí cuanto antes– dijo Bill acercándose a sus hermanos.

– Es una vergüenza llamarlos familia– dijo Charlie con decepción– ¿entregar a un niño para salvarse? Eso es muy bajo de su parte y una verdadera familia nunca haría eso.

Dumbledore estaba sin palabras. Todo se estaba viniendo abajo, así no tenía que pasar. Miro a los pelirrojos conmocionado y horrorizado.

– Mis muchachos, les pido que recapaciten y…

– ¡Basta viejo! – interrumpió Voldemort– ellos han tomado su decisión– ¿algún otro valiente desea unirse a esta sentencia? – pregunto Tom con sarcasmo, pero para su sorpresa más alumnos de diferentes casas junto a sus padres se unieron.

Sin embargo lo que causó revuelo entre los presentes fueron los maestros que abandonaban a su  
Director. Minerva McGonagall fue la primera, seguida de Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, el gigante guardabosques, Severus Snape y Horace Slughorn. Bajaron de la tarima con varitas listas y caminaron hacia su hijo.

Voldemort los observo con los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Dumbledore horrorizado mirando a todos frenético.

– Lo siento Director, pero nos equivocamos al estar de acuerdo con usted– dijo Minerva con firmeza– estos niños… _jóvenes_ nos han mostrado el camino– dijo con orgullo.

Harry observo a todas las personas que ofrecían su apoyo y con lágrimas en los ojos se volvió hacia la Profesora McGonagall y ante la estupefacción de todos la abrazo con fuerza.

– Gracias– sollozo.

– Basta de sentimentalismos tontos– gruño Voldemort molesto– _¡Potter!_ Compórtate como un hombre y deja de lloriquear– ordeno con dureza

El extraño comportamiento de su hijo lo estaba poniendo molesto.

– _¡Cállate!_ – grito Harry molesto y herido por las palabras de su padre– no sabes lo que esto significa para mí– replico girándose hacia Tom con la varita levantada.

Draco, que conocía el temperamento de Tom y sabía que su pequeño novio había tocado una fibra sensible, abrió la boca para intentar calmarlos. Fue demasiado tarde y un segundo después un _Cruciatus_ impactaba en Harry que sorprendido se dejó caer con un grito de dolor.

– _¡NO!_ – grito Draco horrorizado y sin pensarlo lanzo un hechizo a Tom que lo arrojo lejos de ellos.

Tom se levantó sorprendido y enfurecido. _"¿Qué se creían ese par de mocosos malcriados?"_

Se abrió camino entre sus mortífagos confundidos y levanto su varita contra Draco.

– Le enseñare cuál es su lugar joven Malfoy– susurro Tom con voz helada.

Lucius y Narcissa veían horrorizados a su hijo.

Draco que estaba sosteniendo a un Harry tembloroso se giró hacia su señor e imploro con temor.

– Por favor mi señor– pidió cubriendo a Harry con su cuerpo– le suplico que no lastime a Harry– ante la burla de Tom continuo– él ha estado enfermo y está muy débil– susurro esperando que Tom entendiera que Harry estaba delicado.

Cuando Tom no se movió Draco suspiro imperceptiblemente.

Tom observo al chico Malfoy lleno de pánico y se confundió. _"¿Qué estaba pasando? Había tenido sesiones de duelo y su hijo nunca había caído por un Cruciatus, ni siquiera suyo"._

Levanto la mano y sus mortífagos bajaron sus varitas, sin embargo los demás no lo hicieron.

– Tom– llamo Dumbledore intentando distraer a Voldemort, no podía dejar que se enterara sobre el estado de Harry– prometiste no atacar a mis alumnos.

– Lo hice y estoy cumpliendo– replico Tom con voz sedosa– Potter es mío y yo hago lo que quiera con él y como puedes ver… no he atacado a nadie.

– Termine con esto por favor– susurro Draco con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucius, Narcissa y Tom lo observaron sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a Draco comportarse así.

Tom se volvió a Dumbledore y el Ministro con furia. Esto era su culpa.

– Esto ha terminado, me llevo a quienes han decidido su destino– gruño.

– No Tom– replico Dumbledore con dureza– el trato era solo Harry.

– Ellos han decidido seguirlo y al hacerlo se han vuelto contra mí y mis mortífagos, así que me pertenecen también– se volvió a sus mortífagos y ordeno– _¡llévenselos!_

Sin más preámbulos los mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer llevándose con ellos dos magos cada uno.

Entre los gritos y movimientos de personas, Voldemort se acercó a su hijo y pareja. Frunció el ceño al ver la palidez. Sin decir palabra tomo a su hijo y Draco, y dedicándoles una última sonrisa burlona al viejo y al ministro desapareció con los chicos.

 _ **D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

Apareció en la sala de reuniones de su mansión para encontrar a todos los mortífagos sometiendo a la multitud que había traído con Harry.

Draco sostuvo fuertemente a Harry y no lo soltó mientras lo acomodaba suavemente sobre sus piernas. Harry gruñía mientras sostenía una mano sobre su estómago. Los temblores recorrían su cuerpo y cada pocos segundos un jadeo de dolor se escuchaba.

– Necesito un sanador– pidió Draco con urgencia, mirando a Tom implorante– Harry bebé, no te muevas– susurro con amor apartando los cabellos de su frente sudorosa.

– Basta de este show Draco y levántense– gruño Tom molesto.

– _¡NECESITO UN MALDITO SANADOR! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?!_ – grito con furia.

Todos se callaron por el grito enfurecido del chico y miraban sorprendidos, murmurando entre sí.

Antes de que Tom pudiera maldecirlo, Severus se acercó de prisa.

– Se supone que el imbécil de Potter te diría lo que está sucediendo– gruño Severus frenético.

– _¿¡Qué diablos está sucediendo!?_ – grito Tom frustrado.

– Que el estúpido e irresponsable niño embarazado ha recibido un _Cruciatus_ – argumento Severus con los dientes apretados mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico.

Esa declaración fue seguida de un silencio total en la sala.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Tom parpadeando estúpidamente.

– Harry esta _embarazado_ Tom– gruño Draco exasperado.

Tom se quedó en shock hasta que fue empujado violentamente por dos personas que ahora se arrodillaban ante su hijo, su _muy_ pálido hijo.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Que me suelten! ¡Necesito revisar a mi paciente!

Saliendo de su estupor se giró hacia sus mortífagos, unos se habían quedado congelados mirando sorprendidos al chico mientras otros intentaban someter sin éxito a una enfermera enfurecida que se acercaba con la varita lista y la mirada clavada en su hijo.

– ¡Evanson! – grito asustado– ¡ _muévete!_

El mortífago salió del grupo y con un movimiento de varita conjuro su botiquín.

– Aun lado caballeros, dama permítame– pidió Evanson con voz temblorosa.

– ¡Lupin! ¡Black! – gruño Tom– encárguense de nuestros invitados y usted Madame retírese.

– Estás loco si piensas que dejare a mi ahijado solo– replico Sirius quitándose la máscara y capucha provocando jadeos de los estudiantes y padres.

– Riddle, lo mejor será que todos se queden en un solo lugar hasta que nos aseguremos que Harry está bien– respondió Remus quitándose su máscara, provocando gritos sorprendidos de sus estudiantes.

– Y ni siquiera crea que me moveré del lado de Harry– gruño Madame Pomfrey sin moverse– este chico ha sido mi paciente desde los once años– dijo mirando con molestia al sanador que intentaba hacerla a un lado– nadie conoce mejor que yo lo que es necesario para él.

Harry gimió despertando y abriendo los ojos. El dolor seguía presente y solo quería que todos se callaran.

– Señor Potter, ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto el sanador deteniendo sus movimientos.

– Me duele el estómago– susurro– y mi cabeza.

– _¡Harry!_ – exclamo Tom preocupado, acercándose rápidamente a su hijo– perdóname, no lo sabía, de lo contrario nunca…

– Está bien padre– interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa débil que se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando escucho los gritos horrorizados.

– _¡SILENCIO!_ – grito Tom molesto.

– Tranquilo– pidió Harry tomando su mano– ¿puedes dejar caer el _glamour?_ – pidió suavemente.

Tom asintió y con un movimiento de muñeca todos sus _glamours_ cayeron, dejando a un apuesto y preocupado hombre en su lugar. Ignorando los jadeos ahogados transfiguro un sofá y con cuidado y amor levanto a su hijo, depositándolo en el sofá antes de ser arrojado sin ceremonias a un lado por dos sanadores enloquecidos.

– ¡Zabini! ¡Nott! – llamo volviéndose a la multitud– encárguense de los estudiantes, serán llevados a las mazmorras para interrogar…

– Padre…– susurro Harry.

– Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien– tranquilizo Tom.

– No quiero que los mandes a las mazmorras– pidió mirando con ojos de cachorro a su padre– son mis amigos.

– Está bien Harry– suspiro Tom– lleven a todos a otra habitación, asegúrense de que tengan agua y comida– miro a la enfermera del Colegio y frunció el ceño– usted también Madame, Harry está en buenas manos.

Madame Pomfrey bufo mirando a su paciente con una ceja levantada.

– Pronto aprenderá que con el señor Potter no importa que este en buenas manos, siempre se mete en problemas– dijo con ironía pero sus ojos eran cálidos– mañana tendré una lista de todas las pociones que necesitara señor Potter y más le vale que tome todas o me encargare de que no salga de la cama durante todo el embarazo.

Harry que había estado haciendo pucheros palideció dramáticamente. Tom miro el intercambio confundido.

– ¿Podemos saber cómo esta Harry? – pregunto Luna con su voz soñadora, ni siquiera un poco asustada.

– Supongo– respondió Tom descolocado mirando a la extraña niña– ¿Evanson? – pregunto.

– El señor Potter está bien, solo adolorido por la maldición. El feto está en perfectas condiciones, solo necesita guardar reposo por unos días y alimentarse correctamente– explico– pero supongo que Madame Pomfrey se encargara de él perfectamente– dijo sonriendo– es famosa entre los sanadores por lo territorial que es con sus pacientes y parece que el señor Potter aquí, tiene un lugar privilegiado.

Tom sonrió ante el gemido de su hijo y sin ver a los chicos se arrodillo frente a su hijo.

– Descansa Harry, tus amigos estarán bien– susurro– mañana los dos hablaremos con ellos.

Nadie escucho lo que se habló, pero todos vieron la sonrisa agradecida del chico. Sin palabras siguieron a los dos chicos de Slytherin que los escoltaron al lugar donde pasarían la noche.

– ¿Estás seguro que Harry está bien? – pregunto Sirius acariciando el suave cabello de su ahijado.

– Sí, señor Black. Ambos están bien– respondió Evanson.

– Cuidado ahí pequeño Prongs– llamo Sirius arrodillándose frente al chico– casi me matas de un infarto.

– Lo siento Siri– susurro cansado pero con una sonrisa– te extrañe.

– También te extrañe Harry– dijo Sirius sonriendo.

– Vamos Siri– llamo Remus– Harry tiene que descansar, mañana lo veremos de nuevo– miro a su cachorro y sonrió con calidez– me alegra ver que estas bien Harry, ahora tienes que recuperarte.

– Gracias Moony, me alegra verte de nuevo, también te extrañe– dijo apretando la mano de su padrino antes de dejarlo ir– los veré mañana.

Cuando su padrino y su tío Remus habían salido de la sala seguidos de los mortífagos restantes a excepción de Lucius y Narcissa, Harry se giró hacia el sanador.

– No sabía que se había quedado como mortífago sanador Evanson– comento Harry sonriendo con cansancio.

– Si señor Potter. Después de saber cuáles son los planes de su padre para nuestro mundo no es difícil elegir– explico Evanson con franqueza– además, sé que mi familia estará mejor bajo el mando del Señor Oscuro, aunque principalmente soy el sanador personal de su padre– dijo sonriente.

Tom sonrió satisfecho.

– Muy bien todos, es hora de ir a descansar– se acercó a su hijo y lo levanto en brazos– vamos Harry, te llevare a tu habitación– se giró hacia el rubio nervioso y sonrió de lado– y supongo que tuya también Draco.

– Gracias– susurro aliviado Draco.

– Te veremos mañana hijo– llamo Lucius mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa orgullosa– tenemos muchas cosas importantes que discutir.

– Por supuesto padre– respondió Draco con una sonrisa complacida– descansa madre– dijo acercándose y besando su mejilla rápidamente antes de acercarse al lado de Tom.

– Tú también Dragón– dijo con suavidad.

– Los veré a todos mañana– con eso dicho, Tom salió con su hijo en brazos y un rubio sonriente siguiéndolo.

* * *

 **Que les parecio? : D**

 **Ah, por cierto, el texto ***fue inspirado en la pelicula Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2 y el libro Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte de J.K Rowling.**

 **Lindo inicio de semana a todos**

 **Linda semana a todos!**


	48. Explicaciones

_**Hola a todos!** **Perdón** **perdón** **por mi ausencia : ( los problemas siguen en mi trabajo y muchas veces solo quiero recostarme un rato y leer jejejeje pero eso no quiere decir que voy a abandonar el fic. De echo, aprovecho para avisarles que nos estamos acercando al final : ( estoy haciendo un aproximado de 15 caps mas ; )** **así** **que las cosas comenzaran a solucionarse,** **habrá** **algunos nuevos personajes y nuevas lealtades ; )**_

 _ **Guest: Lo siento, se que me ausente por varios** **días** **, pero he regresado ; ) espero que te guste el cap. Generalmente actualizo cada semana, entre lunes y** **miércoles** **, a menos que haya problemas en el trabajo o en la casa que me impidan actualizar, pero regreso tarde o temprano muajaja muajaja**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 48: Explicaciones**_

 ** _LV***TR_**

Tom dejo atrás a su hijo y Draco descansando en la habitación y a petición de Harry regreso a buscar a sus amigos.

Entro a la sala de reuniones para ver si seguían ahí, pero solo encontró a Rabastan.

– Mi señor– saludo Rabastan haciendo una reverencia.

– Rabastan– inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo– ¿Dónde llevaron a los prisio… _invitados?_ – pregunto con sarcasmo.

– Acondicionaron una antigua sala de entrenamiento y los dejaron ahí– explico Rabastan encogiendo ligeramente un hombro– puedo llevarlo si usted gusta– ofreció.

– Si– acepto Tom suspirando con cansancio– Harry quiere tranquilizar a sus amigos y yo quiero tranquilizar a mi hijo.

Rabastan rió suavemente.

– Si, Harry haría eso– dijo con una nota de cariño.

Tom solo rodó los ojos y sonrió complacido.

Llegaron y Rabastan le abrió las puertas para que pasara. Tom se quedó parado en la entrada observando a toda la gente que estaba reunida.

Algunos lloraban abrazados silenciosamente, otros murmuraban entre sí con tristeza y miedo. Sin embargo los que más llamaron su atención fueron un gran grupo de estudiantes de todas las edades y de todas las casas que estaban reunidos en una esquina.

Todos tenían las varitas desenfundadas y miraban atentamente. Sus expresiones demostraban que estaban listos para luchar en cualquier momento. Tom levanto una ceja y volteo a ver a Rabastan interrogante.

– Si saben que la habitación está protegida para que no puedan hacer magia ¿verdad? – pregunto divertido.

Rabastan los miro sonriente y contesto.

– Le presentare, mi señor– dijo complacido– además estoy seguro que ahí encontrara a los amigos de Harry.

Tom levanto la otra ceja y asintió, caminando hacia el grupo que levanto más sus varitas y adoptaron una postura de ataque.

Rabastan se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de los pocos que aún no notaban su presencia.

– Le presento al _Ejército de Dumbledore_ , mi señor– dijo con voz fuerte, extendiendo su mano hacia el grupo de jóvenes– según tengo entendido, es un ejército que _creo_ y _entreno_ su propio _hijo_ para luchar contra _usted_ – explico Rabastan disfrutando de la ironía del asunto con una sonrisa amplia.

Tom frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– Si, suena a algo que haría mi hijo– replico con sorna.

Los profesores al escuchar esto se acercaron al grupo con varitas listas.

Tom los inmovilizo con una mirada.

– No tengo tiempo para esto– espeto molesto– Fred, George, Charlie y Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood síganme– ordeno molesto.

– No permitiré que te lleves a mis alumnos– replico Minerva con firmeza.

Tom apretó la varita con fuerza y clavo una mirada mortal en la molesta mujer.

– Escúchenme bien todos– hablo con voz dura– el hecho de que Harry no quiera que los lastime no significa que se olviden de quien soy en realidad– dijo con un movimiento de varita, adoptando su forma de serpiente – _Lord Voldemort_.

Varios jadeos, llantos y gritos se escucharon por todas partes y Tom sonrió orgulloso.

– Muy bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo….síganme– ordeno a los pelirrojos.

Fred y George se miraron y asintieron.

– Confiamos en Harry y si nuestro pequeño Harry confía en ti, entonces nosotros confiamos en ti– declararon sonrientes.

– _¿¡Que!? –_ gritaron todos asustados.

Tom sonrió de lado y levanto sus _glamours_.

– Ellos tienen razón– dijo Luna con delicadeza– vamos, Harry nos espera.

Tom rodó los ojos ante la confianza de la niña tonta pero dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta seguido de un sonriente Rabastan.

Los chicos lo siguieron con lentitud.

– Eso fue muy bien mi señor– dijo sin dejar de sonreír– Harry estará muy orgulloso de usted.

– Mi varita aun quema por lanzar un _Crucio_ Rabastan– respondió con voz sedosa.

Rabastan perdió la sonrisa rápidamente y trago duro.

– Creo que debo retirarme, si mi señor no me necesita– dijo sumiso.

– Inteligente idea– respondió Tom bufando– pero necesito que te asegures de conjurarles camas y mantas a todos los… _invitados_ , no quiero que algunos _entrometidos_ – miro con ojos entrecerrados a los gemelos que le devolvieron una sonrisa inocente– le digan a mi hijo que sus amigos no están siendo tratados con hospitalidad– gruño.

– Por supuesto, mi señor– dijo con una pequeña reverencia, dando media vuelta y regresando con los invitados del joven Harry.

– Awww Tommy– dijo Fred con voz infantil– ¿Por qué crees que haríamos algo así? – pregunto acercándose a Tom y deslizando su mano por la estrecha cintura, provocando jadeos horrorizados de sus amigos y un gruñido molesto de Tom.

– Por supuesto Tommy, seriamos incapaces de acusarte con nuestro pequeño Harry de que aterrorizaste a todos con tu _malvada_ apariencia de Señor Oscuro– dijo George acercándose y deslizando el brazo por los hombros de Tom.

– _¡Suéltenme!_ Mocosos pervertidos– gruño, arrojándolos al frente con fuerza y lanzándoles un _Crucio_ a cada uno en la retaguardia– eso les enseñara a no tener demasiada confianza conmigo– gruño.

Ante los gritos de dolor de los chicos sonrió con arrogancia.

– Cállense y caminen rápido antes de que lance otro para apresurarlos– ordeno.

– ¡Si, mi señor! – contestaron Fred y George sobándose la zona dolorida y caminando a paso veloz.

Tom y los demás rieron suavemente y el ambiente se relajó.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de su hijo toco antes de entrar.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Harry? – pregunto suavemente ignorando a todos y sentándose junto a su hijo en la cama.

– Estoy bien padre– respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa– deja de preocuparte o papá te encontrara lleno de arrugas.

– Sigues siendo un completo insolente– replico frunciendo el ceño– traje a tus amigos.

– Gracias– suspiro cansado– hola chicos– saludo con una sonrisa.

– Ahhh hola– respondieron inseguros.

Tom rodó los ojos y se levantó.

– Te dejare hablar a solas con ellos– dijo levantándose– tienes 15 minutos, ni un minuto más– advirtió con una ceja levantada– Draco, te hago responsable por cualquier problema– advirtió mirando al rubio.

– Por supuesto Tom– respondió Draco con una sonrisa– en 15 minutos todos estarán de regreso y Harry habrá tomado su poción para dormir sin sueños– dijo asintiendo.

Tom sonrió satisfecho.

– Descansa hijo– se despidió Tom besando su frente– mañana después de desayunar hablaremos con tus invitados y tomaremos una decisión– asintió a Draco y se dirigió a la puerta antes de fulminar a todos con la mirada– si Harry tiene un solo cabello fuera de lugar…pasaran el resto de sus días en las mazmorras antes de convertirse en la comida de mi querida Nagini– con eso dicho salió apresuradamente.

Harry rodó los ojos divertido.

– No le hagan caso, se preocupa demasiado– dijo divertido.

– Ahhh no estoy tan seguro Harry– dijo Neville pálido como un fantasma.

– Todo estará bien– aseguro el moreno– solo quería tranquilizarlos un poco y agradecerles por apoyarme– Harry levanto la mano cuando vio que lo interrumpirían– no tengo mucho tiempo, solo les explicare un poco y mañana sabrán toda la verdad.

Cuando recibió asentimientos de todos comenzó a explicar lo más importante de manera resumida, demasiado resumida.

– Eso es increíble Harry– dijo Bill todavía en shock– después de escucharlo de tus propios labios aun me cuesta creerlo.

– ¿Eres feliz Harry? – pregunto Charlie escéptico– quiero decir, ¿te trata bien?

– Soy feliz– respondió Harry sonriendo ampliamente– y si Charlie, no te preocupes por eso que padre me trata bien.

Draco bufo antes de poder detenerse.

– Entonces no queda más que felicitarte Harry– dijo Luna acariciando el dorso de su mano– siempre has deseado una familia– dijo con voz suave, ganándose una sonrisa de su amigo– ahora no solo tienes a tu padre contigo, sino que viene en camino tu propio hijo– se inclinó y beso su frente– has iniciado tu propia familia y no tengo dudas de que serán completamente feliz.

– Gracias Luna– susurro Harry con voz acuosa y coloco suavemente una mano sobre su estomago plano.

– Te dejaremos descansar antes de que… _tu padre_ regrese– dijo Neville incómodo.

Todos se despidieron de él dejando sus felicitaciones y abrazos antes de salir por la puerta.

 _ **LV***TR**_

Tom despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces y se apretó las sienes, cada segundo que pasaba su dolor aumentaba.

¿Por qué demonios le dolía la cabeza? Recordó los eventos del día anterior y una estúpida sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara.

 _¡Sería abuelo! ¡Su pequeño Harry esta embarazado!_ Se detuvo en su último pensamiento y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Su bebé esta embarazado… _¡pero es tan joven!_

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, tendría unas cuantas palabras con Draco. Le enseñaría por las malas a mantener los pantalones puestos mientras estuviera con su hijo. Hizo una pausa mientras se vestía y miro hacia los jardines, ya no tenía caso ahora. Sacudió la cabeza y continuo con su ropa, esa no era excusa para no hechizarlo al olvido. Su hijo era demasiado joven para estar embarazado y en su mente de padre, Draco era el único culpable.

Con ese plan en mente se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Al llegar toco suavemente y espero el permiso. Entro con la intención de reprender a ambos por inconscientes, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la escena.

Draco tenía en el regazo a su hijo y lo mecía suavemente mientras le cantaba una canción.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto acercándose con preocupación y tocando la frente de su hijo.

– Nada, solo que Harry se despertó con náuseas y como ya no volvió a dormir intente relajarlo– respondió Draco.

Tom bufo y se cruzó de brazos, todo el enfado olvidado.

– Es una tontería– replico mirándolos, aunque no podía obviar que Harry estaba tranquilo.

– Si, puede ser– respondió Draco apretando al moreno– pero Harry está tranquilo y las náuseas se fueron.

Tom asintió.

– Entonces lo dejare dormir– dijo alejándose.

Harry lo retuvo de la mano.

– Oh, no. Estoy despierto– dijo sonriendo– es solo que el pecho de Draco es muy cómodo– explico sacando su cara del cuello de Draco.

Tom lo detuvo con la mano.

– No necesito saber– replico mirando a otro lado– solo venia para recordarles que después de desayunar tenemos que ir con tus amigos– miro al chico buscando signos de cansancio– a menos que no te sientas bien para tener esta conversación– ofreció Tom– podría hacerlo junto a Draco.

Harry negó con una sonrisa.

– No. Conociéndote perderás la paciencia y lanzaras _Crucios_ a diestra y siniestra– dijo divertido– anoche Fred y George tenían problemas para sentarse y escuche a Bill decir que se lo tenían merecido por tocarte de esa manera.

Draco y Harry rieron suavemente al ver a Tom sonrojarse.

– Estúpidos mocosos pervertidos, los mantendré vigilados cuando estén cerca de ti– gruño Tom para nada divertido– iré a ver como esta todo con tus invitados, tienen 15 minutos para estar en el comedor a desayunar.

Tom salió sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió con paso rápido a la sala de entrenamiento y entro sin tocar. Observo a todos. Se veían más tranquilos, incluso algunos reían y jugaban. Supuso que los amigos de su hijo los habían calmado.

– Buenos días– saludo, principalmente al grupo de amigos de su hijo.

Hubo algunas respuestas tímidas por toda la sala.

– Espero que todo esté bien, no quiero problemas o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas– amenazo girando la varita entre los dedos.

Algunos retrocedieron con temor.

– Mi señor– se acercó Blaise con una reverencia– si no le molesta que pregunte… ¿Cuándo nos permitirá salir?

Tom lo miro con el ceño fruncido y recorrió con la mirada todos los rostros.

– Todos los hijos de mortífagos pueden salir cuando quieran– ordeno mirando a los chicos– la casa de Slytherin puede retirarse, los demás permanecerán aquí hasta que sepan la verdadera situación y tomen su decisión– explico nivelando con la mirada al resto.

Varios chicos de Slytherin hicieron una reverencia y salieron, entre ellos Fred y George.

– ¿A dónde creen que van? – pregunto Tom bloqueando a los pelirrojos.

– Oh, vamos…

– Sabes que tienes nuestra lealtad…

– Este lugar es aburrido– terminaron ambos.

– No me importa. No confió en ustedes paseando solos en mi mansión, en menos de una hora no quedara nada en pie– dijo apuntando al grupo─ _¡regresen!_

– Pero nosotros…

– _¡Regresen!_ – ordeno– y ustedes– miro a los pelirrojos mayores─–se harán responsables de cualquier travesura que haga ese par– ordeno señalando a los gemelos.

– Sí, señor– respondieron Charlie y Bill.

– No entiendo– dijo Minerva acercándose– ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – pregunto confundida.

– No tengo porque explicarme– gruño Tom molesto– pero se les explicara todo después del desayuno y entonces tomara cada quien su decisión– diciendo esto salió de la sala.

En su camino al comedor encontró a Narcissa y llamo su atención.

– Dígame, mi señor– dijo inclinando la cabeza.

– Necesito pedirte un favor– dijo con una mueca, aun no se acostumbraba a ser amable– pide ayuda con quien quieras y encárgate de preparar…

 _ **DM***HP**_

– Harry, amor, tienes que comer– pidió Draco mirando suplicante a su pareja.

– No tengo hambre– respondió Harry obstinado, cruzándose de brazos.

– Cariño, por lo menos la fruta– pidió con suavidad.

– No quiero esa fruta– replico mirando el plato con el ceño fruncido.

Draco cerró los ojos y tomo aire antes de contestar.

– Está bien amor, pídele a un elfo que te traiga la fruta que quieras– dijo con cansancio.

Harry sonrió feliz y trono los dedos.

– Podrías traerme fresas, moras y uvas cubiertas con chocolate–pidió con emoción al pequeño elfo que se inclinaba.

– No crees que eso es muy dulce para el desayuno– saludo Tom, entrando con una sonrisa burlona.

– No se me antoja lo que está en la mesa– respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Bueno, no seré yo quien tenga que lidiar contigo cuando te sientas mal– respondió Tom sonriendo a Draco.

Draco solo suspiro.

– Desayunemos que tenemos cosas que hacer– dijo Tom aun sonriendo.

Cuarenta minutos después estaban parados frente a las puertas de la sala de entrenamientos.

– Si en algún momento se vuelve estresante para ti Harry, quiero que salgas y vayas a descansar– pidió Tom mirando los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos– te mantendré al tanto de todo y no se tomaran decisiones finales sin tu consentimiento.

– Gracias padre– respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Tom asintió y abrió las puertas. Todo el ruido y movimiento ceso en ese instante.

– _¡Potter! ¿Estás bien?_ – pregunto Minerva acercándose rápidamente.

– Estoy bien profesora– respondió Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

Minerva sonrió con tristeza.

Poppy se acercó rápidamente con la varita en la mano y comenzó a moverla antes de recordar que no podía hacer magia en esa habitación.

– ¿Ha tomado sus pociones señor Potter? – pregunto mirándolo críticamente de arriba a abajo– se ve muy delgado, ¿ha desayunado? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

– Por supuesto– respondió Tom mirando a su hijo divertido– un enorme plato de fresas, moras y no que más frutas con mucho chocolate derretido encima– dijo inocente mirando a la enfermera entrecerrar los ojos con reproche hacia su hijo.

– _¡Señor Potter!_ – replico molesta Madame Pomfrey– _¡eso no es desayuno!_ Si insiste en comportarse como un niño entonces comenzare a supervisar sus comidas personalmente– regaño con las manos en las caderas.

– Si Madame Pomfrey– respondió Harry con la cabeza agachada– no volverá a pasar.

– Por supuesto que no– replico con una ceja arqueada– de eso me encargo– agrego mirando con reprobación hacia el heredero Malfoy– ya que parece que nadie puede tener mano firme con usted.

Draco trago con fuerza y se limitó a asentir.

Harry asintió dócilmente y fulmino con la mirada a su padre.

Tom se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y camino hacia el frente arrastrando a su hijo con él.

– Ahora deja de hacer pucheros y habla con tus amigos o lo haré yo– dijo mirándolo divertido.

Harry resoplo pero se giró obediente hacia la multitud que escuchaba asombrada y divertida a partes iguales.

– Tenemos algunas cosas que explicarles– Harry alzo la voz y miro a todos emocionado– les pido que por favor escuchen todo primero y después juzguen, _ah_ – Harry levanto el dedo sonriendo avergonzado– si alguien tiene una pregunta, levante la mano de forma ordenada, mi padre no tolera el desorden─ vio a todos tragar con fuerza y sonrió.

– Harry toma asiento, no quiero que estés parado–dijo Tom conjurando un cómodo sofá de dos plazas.

Harry rodó los ojos.

– Padre, estoy embarazado no lisiado– replico, pero tomo asiento agradecido, seguido de su novio.

Tom se adelantó y se colocó al centro mirando a todos con firmeza.

– Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepan que he colocado un hechizo que les impedirá decir o hablar con alguien fuera de esta mansión sobre lo que se revelara hoy– espero a que asimilaran esa parte y continuo– primero, quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes lea esto– saco el Profeta del día y con un golpe de varita comenzaron a crearse copia tras copia que volaba a todos los presentes.

Espero unos minutos mientras los jadeos, exclamaciones de indignación y murmullos cesaron.

– Ahora…sé que se preguntan si es verdad– continuo con la mirada aburrida sobre la multitud– por eso quiero que vean esto y estando Madame Bones presente, será testigo de que la memoria no ha sido alterada– explico, clavando una fría mirada en la mujer, que no se amedrento.

Susurro un hechizo en parsél y con un movimiento de varita saco un delgado hilo plateado de su sien, elevándolo unos metros.

La memoria empezó cuando ambas partes estaban presentes y termino con la firma del contrato.

Observo las miradas horrorizadas de los padres y la traición en el rostro de los estudiantes.

Amelia Bones comenzó a recibir miradas interrogadoras y se aclaró la garganta.

– La memoria no ha sido alterada– un silencio mortal siguió a su declaración.

– Aclarado ese punto– continuo Tom complacido– les diré que Harry es mi hijo legitimo– espero a que las exclamaciones terminaran y continuo– no les diré como lo sabemos por qué eso es un asunto que solo le concierne a nuestra familia pero…si les diré esto– dijo con malicia– _James Potter_ es su otro padre y pronto lo traeré de regreso, al lugar donde pertenece.

Jadeos ahogados sonaron por todos lados, hasta que alguien levanto la mano en el fondo de la sala.

Tom levanto una ceja y asintió.

– ¿Podría por favor comprobar que Harry Potter es su hijo? – pregunto un hombre rubio que abrazaba un par de niños rubios con túnicas de Gryffindor.

Tom frunció el ceño al ver al chico más alto. Tenía una cámara colgando del cuello.

– Entrega esa cámara chico– ordeno Tom con firmeza.

– Me la regalo mi padre– respondió protegiéndola contra su pecho.

Tom levanto su varita pero fue detenido por su hijo.

– ¡Padre espera! – pidió Harry levantándose– Colín, por favor entrégame la cámara. Mi padre solo quiere asegurarse que nada de esto se filtra al periódico– explico acercándose a su amigo– te prometo que la cuidare y te la entregare al final.

– Está bien Harry– respondió Colín encogiéndose de hombros.

Tom bufo molesto. _"Mocosos desobedientes"_

– Mmmm ¿te puedo robar un par de fotos? – pidió sonrojado.

– Por supuesto Harry– dijo Colín sonriendo– puedes tomar todas las que quieras.

Tom se aclaró la garganta y Harry regreso rápidamente, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Colín.

– Si han terminado de charlar– replico Tom molesto– contestaré la pregunta por medio de una poción– Tom se giró hacia Draco y asintió– trae a Severus y dile lo que haremos.

Draco se levantó y salió rápidamente.

– ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Tom los miro con intensidad, desafiándolos a contestar.

Nadie se movió ni hablo y Tom sonrió satisfecho.

Harry aprovecho el momento y se acercó a su padre con una sonrisa. _"Alguien tiene que romper la tensión"_

– Padre, tomémonos una fotografía juntos– pidió sonriendo esperanzado.

Tom lo miro y levanto una ceja antes de contestar.

– No.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

– Está bien. Solo quería una foto contigo porque no tengo ninguna– susurro agachando la cabeza– la única que tengo es cuando era bebé, y es con papá y tía Lily– susurro, regresando cabizbajo a su sofá.

Tom gruño molesto cuando vio las miradas asesinas de la multitud y se acercó a su hijo.

– Ven aquí Harry– pidió con suavidad– si te hace feliz, entonces tomemos una fotografía, pero _solo_ _una_ – advirtió a su sonriente hijo.

– _¡Sí!_ Solo una, lo prometo– dijo acercándose y abrazándolo– Colín, ¿podrías por favor? – pidió extendiendo la cámara.

El chico se acercó asintiendo.

Harry se acercó a su padre y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, después se acercó más y lo sostuvo con los dos brazos, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

– Harry, así el único que saldrá en la foto seré yo– suspiro Tom con impaciencia.

– Lo siento– dijo avergonzado.

Se acomodó pasando una mano por la cintura de su padre, pagándose a su cuerpo y recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Tom sonrió suavemente y sostuvo a su hijo por los hombros.

Cuando el flash de la cámara se apagó las puertas se abrieron y entro Severus, seguido por Draco.

Severus levanto una ceja ante la escena.

– No digas nada Severus– advirtió Tom molesto– _y tu siéntate y cállate_ , ya tienes lo que querías– dijo Tom mirando a su hijo sostener la foto que le dio el chico con reverencia.

– Si padre– respondió sonriente, caminando hacia su novio y dejándose caer en su regazo.

– Espero que alguno de ustedes haya aprovechado el tiempo para explicarle al _muggle…_

Harry se aclaró la garganta sin levantar la vista.

– Para explicarle al padre de los niños que es lo que haremos– corrigió Tom con exasperación.

–Sí señor, gracias– respondió el padre de Colín y Dennis.

Tom se acercó al vial que sostenía Severus y se hizo un corte en la mano, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas.

La poción permaneció intacta.

– Harry por favor acércate– pidió Severus.

Harry se acercó y repitió la acción de su padre sin dudar.

Inmediatamente comenzó a burbujear y la poción cambio de transparente a dorado.

Jadeos ahogados se escucharon por todos lados.

Harry levanto la vista y vio que todos los observaban en shock.

– Eso contesta su pregunta– respondió Tom con brusquedad.

– _¡Eso no puede ser posible!_ – susurro Minerva McGonagall en shock.

– Puede y lo es– respondió Tom con firmeza– Harry es hijo de James y mío.

– _¿¡Pero cómo sucedió eso!?_ – pregunto Poppy Pomfrey asombrada.

– Estoy seguro que muchos entenderán el _cómo_ sucedió– respondió con un sonrisa divertida– y a menos que quieran explicarle a los niños pequeños como se hacen los bebés…– agrego satisfecho viendo cómo se removían incómodos– Solo les diré que alguien nos separó a James y a mí bloqueando nuestros recuerdos y quiso obligarme a matar a mi único hijo– explico con furia– y ese alguien pagara muy caro su error.

Todos tragaron ruidosamente y dieron un paso atrás.

– _Dumbledore_ – jadeo Minerva horrorizada, con las manos cubriendo sus labios, atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Lo importante ahora es que ya estoy con mi padre y pronto traerá de regreso a mi papá– exclamo Harry contento mientras rebotaba en el regazo del rubio– _¡Seremos una familia! ¡Por fin tendré mi propia familia!_ – dijo sonriente.

Aquellas personas que sabían que había crecido sin padres sonrieron con ternura.

– ¿Qué será del futuro del mundo mágico? – pregunto Kingsley Shacklebolt adelantándose un paso.

Tom observo al auror y respondió con firmeza.

– Me encargare de toda Gran Bretaña mágica y _muggle_ – respondió sereno– y después me haré cargo de los demás países con asentamientos mágicos.

Murmullos horrorizados se levantaron por doquier.

– _¡Harry!_ – gritaron Charlie y Bill– ¿no puedes permitir…

– Alto– pidió Harry levantándose y colocándose al lado de su padre, toda actitud infantil había desaparecido, en su lugar les regresaba la mirada un hombre– mi padre tiene todo mi apoyo pero…– hablo con firmeza levantando la mano– eso no quiere decir que torturara o matara por placer a los magos o _muggles_ – explico caminando frente a todos con aire de autoridad– _muggles,_ nacidos de _muggles_ , mestizos y sangre pura… _todos_ tienen derecho a vivir y _nadie_ es más o menos por su estatus de sangre o habilidades– se paró en el centro y miro a su padre con seriedad– mi padre lo ha entendido y sus objetivos ahora, son evitar una guerra entre ambos mundos y restaurar el mundo mágico a su antigua gloria _pero_ sin discriminaciones– explico, observando las reacciones de asombro en la multitud.

– ¿Qué pasara con las personas que se opongan? – pregunto otro auror al fondo.

– Serán eliminados– respondió Tom sin dudar.

Harry suspiro con frustración al ver a todos mirarlos con incredulidad.

– Escuchen– llamo Harry con cansancio– el hecho de que mi padre y yo no seamos los protagonistas en esta guerra…no quiere decir que se terminó– explico Harry acercándose a la multitud– ¿les gustaría que sus hijos, hermanos, amigos o conocidos, sigan siendo menospreciados por no ser sangre pura? ¿Por no tener riqueza y poseer una mansión? – observo como la mayoría negaba con pesar– a todos aquellos que son mestizos o hijos de muggles, ¿les gustaría que sus padres sigan siendo excluidos del mundo mágico por no ser magos? ¿Les gustaría seguir teniendo que elegir entre permanecer en _SU_ mundo o regresar a un lugar al que no pertenecen para poder estar con su familia? – con estas preguntas varios niños de los primeros años negaban frenéticamente y lloraban aferrados a sus padres– esa no tiene que ser la única opción– continuo con voz suave, mirando a los padres y estudiantes– sus padres podrían visitarlos y ustedes a ellos sin tener que elegir entre alguno de los dos– observo a todos a su alrededor, amigos, profesores y su padre – somos personas muy inteligentes y sumamente talentosas– miro a los gemelos sonriendo– podríamos inventar alguna poción, hechizo o lo que sea para evitar que aquellos que vayan al mundo muggle divulguen nuestro secreto– giro hacia los padres de sus amigos nacidos de muggles– los muggles también son muy talentosos…ellos tienen curas para enfermedades que nosotros no tenemos aquí y viceversa– observo a los padres asentir y continuo– solo les suplico que por favor escuchen los ideales de mi padre… muchos, incluido yo mismo, hemos aportando ideas y objetivos a cumplir…solo abran su mente a nuevas expectativas y tomen una decisión. Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ será obligado a algo– termino, respirando profundamente.

Después de unos segundos, Tom salió de su shock al ver a su hijo convencer prácticamente a toda la multitud. Se giró hacia las miradas de asombro que le dirigían todos.

– ¿Qué pasaría si estamos de acuerdo? ¿Seremos marcados como mortífagos? – pregunto Tonks mirando a Voldemort con desafío.

Tom dio un paso adelante, colocándose al lado de su hijo.

– No. Cuando marque a mis mortífagos fue con la intención de hacerlos sirvientes…magos y brujas que me obedecerían sin cuestionar…pero no puedo marcar a todo el mundo verdad– dijo sonriendo con burla.

Harry bufo divertido y rodó los ojos.

– Compórtate– reprendió divertido.

– Lo que quiero decir es que mis mortífagos tomaran la decisión de continuar o no con su marca– miro discretamente a Severus– sin embargo, la marca dejara de ser un motivo de miedo y rechazo…aquellos que estén marcados serán mi personal de confianza, aquellos magos o brujas– escucho a su hijo aclararse la garganta– y _muggles_ por supuesto– añadió, haciendo sonreír a algunos– que me representaran cuando necesite asistencia.

– Mientras todo esto se resuelve, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? – pregunto un chico con túnicas de Reavenclaw– ¿nos mantendrá como rehenes?

Tom los observo con una ceja levantada.

– Para empezar, nadie puede salir de aquí…– vio las miradas alarmadas y levanto una mano– nadie podrá salir hasta que tomen su decisión, si nos apoyan entonces harán un juramento inquebrantable de no traicionarnos a nosotros o a nuestra causa de ninguna manera. Si lo hacen serán libres de quedarse en la mansión…los que decidan que no quieren apoyarnos serán liberados, pero no podrán hablar con nadie sobre lo que sucedió aquí– nivelo a todos con una mirada de advertencia– ninguno de mis seguidores o simpatizantes representara peligro para ustedes, a menos que se conviertan en un problema que amenace nuestros ideales; sin embargo– advirtió– ninguno de nosotros se hará responsable de lo que suceda con ustedes al salir de la mansión– aclaro mirándolos con firmeza– sé que muchos creen que solo los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort son capaces de asesinar y torturar con crueldad…pero muchos, incluido el ministerio y la Orden del Fénix no dudaran en hacerlo si con eso obtienen información.

Se miraron inquietos y asintieron.

– ¿Qué pasara con aquellos estudiantes que deseen quedarse? – pregunto Colín, mirando a Harry– ¿perderán el año escolar?

– Por supuesto que no– negó Tom con firmeza– prácticamente todo el personal de Hogwarts está presente…en la situación de que los maestros decidan regresar al Colegio entonces me asegurare de que tengan nuevos profesores competentes– clavo una mirada mortal en los niños– la educación es lo más importante y no tolerare vagos– miro de reojo a su propio hijo que exclamo indignado y sonrió de lado– ustedes serán el futuro de nuestro mundo y me asegurare de que estén bien preparados.

Todos los estudiantes asintieron asustados.

– _¡Perfecto!_ – exclamo Harry aplaudiendo– ya que todo está decidido entonces solo tienen que tomar su decisión– sonrió a sus amigos y asintió– aquellos de ustedes que ya hayan decidido colóquense a la derecha– espero hasta que se acomodaron y miro complacido la minoría que había quedado a la izquierda– el resto de ustedes tendrá hasta mañana a primera hora para decidirse.

Tom hizo una seña a Severus y asintió.

– Aquellos de ustedes que estén de acuerdo en hacer el juramento y permanecer en la mansión, síganme– dicho esto Severus dio media vuelta y salió.

Solamente quedaron tres personas, un estudiante de Hufflepuff y sus padres muggles.

– Señor– llamo indeciso el hombre– nosotros no podemos quedarnos– susurro con miedo– mi esposa y yo tenemos más hijos en casa y no podemos abandonarlos.

– ¿Mágicos o _muggles_? – pregunto Tom con interés.

– _¡Padre!_ – exclamo Harry molesto.

– Bien, bien– dijo Tom levantando las manos– pueden irse, pero aunque lo intenten no podrán hablar con nadie sobre esto, no importa que utilicen _Veritaserum_ o cualquier otra cosa–añadió.

– Entendemos– respondió el señor.

– Recuerden que no somos responsables de lo que les suceda– advirtió Tom mirándolos fijamente.

– Si cambiáramos de opinión…– comenzó la señora.

– Su hijo puede enviarle una lechuza a Harry– respondió Tom– si están listos, uno de mis mortífagos los regresara a Hogsmeade y de ahí podrán ir a donde quieran– dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió.

– Gracias señor Potter– susurro el niño.

– Dime Harry– sonrió enternecido– señor Potter es mi papá James.

Los observo partir y se giró hacia su novio

Draco le sonrió y beso suavemente sus labios antes de girar a las pocas personas que habían quedado.

– Tienen un baño y regadera, sus comidas se enviaran con los elfos domésticos– explico con voz firme– por la noche alguien vendrá a transfigurarles camas.

– Los veremos mañana– se despidió Harry.

Lo último que escucharon fueron susurros de agradecimiento.

* * *

 **Como estuvo?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ; ) Personalmente, me gusto la** **interacción** **de Harry con mi Tommy y el momento con los chicos ; )**


End file.
